Romance Dawn High School
by La Libellule et l'Ecarlate
Summary: Comme deux nouveaux étendards hissés, cheveux blancs et rouges flottent devant les grilles du lycée Grand Line. Elles ne se connaissent pas mais leurs sourires indiquent qu'elles pensent à la même chose : " Dans cette école, on va vivre des aventures de dingue !" A vos uniformes moussaillons !
1. Le Lycée Grand Line

Ici Little D. Tartine ! Je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour une nouvelle histoire sur le fandom One Piece surtout que cette fois je ne suis pas seule nihihi *petit coucou adressé à LCDAH*. Nous avons eu au départ ce projet de fic en collaboration sur un coup de tête. Tout est parti d'une pub japonaise de nouilles instantanées qui mettait en scène les personnages de One Piece au lycée. Et là on a imaginé Lilly et Akira, les personnages principaux de nos fics respectives, en tenue de lycéenne. Notre imagination a littéralement explosé ! On s'est dit qu'on tenait un truc et qu'on pouvait leur faire vivre des aventures vachement intéressantes mais cette fois dans une milieu scolaire, donc adios la piraterie ! Notre part de travail est égale, c'est-à-dire que chaque chapitre est scindé en deux. On retrouve ainsi une partie avec le point de vue d'Akira et une autre avec Lilly. C'est un projet qui, personnellement, me plaît énormément. J'espère qu'il vous procurera la même dose de plaisir ! Bonne lecture, on se retrouve à la fin pour le commentaire de LCDAH ! Ciaossu !

* * *

**Chapitre un**

Le Lycée Grand Line

Point de vue Akira :

C'est une blague ?

Je tire en vain sur ma jupe et constate avec horreur dans mon reflet que cela ne change rien. Seigneur, comment peut-on créer des jupes aussi courtes ? Est-ce que les concepteurs pensent sincèrement que cela va faire plaisir aux lycéennes de se trimballer avec les fesses à l'air libre pendant trois ans ? Fort heureusement, je n'aurai pas à endurer cette peine étant donné que je vais entrer en première. Je respire fortement, mes yeux océan plongés dans leurs jumeaux. Je tire sur le blazer bleu marine et murmure :

\- Deux ans. Juste deux années. Me ferais-je des amis ? Et après je pars loin d'ici.

Ploc. Je baisse les yeux et pousse un soupir des plus désespérés. Sérieusement ? Le bouton de ma veste vient vraiment de sauter ? Excédée, je défais tous les autres. Le blazer est ainsi ouvert sur une chemise blanche que j'ai coincée dans ma jupe à rayures indigo. Parfait, je ne vais pas respecter le code vestimentaire dès mon premier jour dans ce nouvel établissement. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire ? Je baisse la tête vers mon réveil. Ah si je sais, être en retard pourrait signer mon arrêt de mort. Je me rue sur mon sac, passe la lanière sur mon épaule et sors de ma chambre en trombe. En haut de l'escalier, je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter un regard à la porte résolument fermée. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure. Je l'ai entendue ce matin. Elle s'est levée et a dû directement s'enfermer dans son atelier. Est-ce que je dois lui dire que je m'en vais ? Je fronce les sourcils. Cette question ne devrait pas avoir autant d'importance pour moi étant donné que cela n'en a pas pour elle.

Je dévale quatre à quatre les escaliers. Je n'ai plus le temps pour un petit-déjeuner équilibré mais il faut quand même que je grignote quelque chose pour me donner bonne conscience. Je file dans la cuisine et découvre un bol de riz et trois harengs fumés. Tandis que j'avale à toute vitesse les poissons, je lis la note que m'a laissé mon père avant de partir travailler.

_Sois extrêmement prudente mon trésor_

_Horad_

Ascenseur émotionnel. Après avoir souri de cette attention, je plisse le nez en constatant le fait qu'il ne me fait pas confiance. La ride entre mes sourcils se creuse davantage lorsque je remarque le chouchou pour cheveux. Il souhaite que je porte ça ? Je m'apprête à tourner les talons en laissant derrière moi le cadeau de mon père mais la culpabilité me rattrape. Je n'ai pas envie de faire d'histoire alors qu'un lycée m'a donné ma chance. Je rassemble quelques mèches de cheveux rouges sur le côté et les noue avec l'élastique. Allez, j'ai assez perdu de temps comme ça.

/

Je reprends mon souffle devant les portes du lycée. J'ai le cœur qui va exploser. Ça y est, j'y suis. Une enseigne est accrochée au dessus. On peut y lire «_ Lycée Grand Line_ ». Grand Line ? Ce n'est pas mon faible niveau en anglais qui va m'être d'un quelconque secours sur ce coup là. Il n'y a plus personne dans la cour hormis quelques retardataires qui arrivent d'un pas traînant. Un peu plus un peu moins... Je tape dans un caillou. Je_ la_ maudis de ne pas m'avoir réveillée ce matin comme convenu. A partir de demain je ne compterai plus que sur mon réveil. J'ouvre les portes et me dirige aussitôt vers mon casier. Ne pas penser au fait que j'ignore to-ta-le-ment où se trouve le bureau du proviseur, ne suuuurtout pas y penser. Je range mes souliers neufs et me pare à contrecœur de chaussons aux bouts bleus. Bon, maintenant, je fais quoi ?

\- Dis-moi Kid, depuis quand tu as une petite sœur ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu baragouines le toubib ?

\- Cette nana a les mêmes cheveux que toi, ce n'est pas courant.

Je fais volte-face vers deux hommes qui viennent de refermer leurs casiers. Ils portent des chaussons aux extrémités rouges. A en juger leurs carrures, je dirais que ce sont des élèves de terminale. Ils me toisent sans se cacher. L'un n'arbore pas de blazer et a le pantalon qui lui tombe sur les reins. Une paire de lunettes de soudure maintient sa chevelure de feu. Des cernes et son absence de sourcils ne le rendent pas très sympathique de prime abord. A côté se tient un homme moins baraqué qui s'est paré d'un bonnet blanc tacheté et a retroussé ses manches. De ce fait je peux distinguer de beaux tatouages sur ses avant-bras. Il a les yeux encore plus cernés que son ami. Est-ce que je devrais leur demander mon chemin ? Non. Mais je vais le faire quand même.

\- Dites, vous savez où se trouve le bureau de... hrm... Gorp ?

Le dénommé Kid me dévisage comme si j'étais la fille la plus stupide du bahut puis explose d'un rire plein de condescendance.

\- Gorp ? Putain ça c'est la meilleure ! T'sais quoi, je sais parfaitement où se trouve le dirlo, à force d'aller le voir c'est presque devenu ma piaule.

Il s'approche de moi et me nargue du haut de ses deux mètres.

\- Mais j'vais pas te le dire.

Nouvel éclat de rire. Il balance son sac sur son épaule et disparaît dans un couloir. Je serre les poings et les dents. C'était qui ce type ? Pour qui se prend-il ? Une main rentre dans mon champ de vision. Je lève la tête de surprise. L'ami de Kid ne dit rien, se contentant de me tendre la main.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? je grommelle entre mes dents sur mes gardes.

\- Je veux bien te montrer le bureau de Garp en échange de ton cœur.

J'écarquille les yeux, estomaquée que mes premiers échanges dans ce lycée se fassent avec eux. Une racaille et un psychopathe. Est-ce que cela aurait pu être pire ? Devant ma mine déconfite, il se met à rire doucement. Puis il pointe une direction du doigt :

\- Tu tournes à droite et c'est la troisième porte. Tu ne peux pas la louper.

Il n'attend aucune réponse ni aucun remerciement et quitte les lieux pour rejoindre sa salle de cours. Je reste plantée là quelques secondes supplémentaires. Je jure que si ce type s'est moqué de moi, je le retrouve et je...

…

Qu'est-ce que je pourrais lui faire ? Je suis nouvelle, j'arrive un mois après tout le monde et je ne connais personne. Ce n'est pas le moment de me mettre des terminales à dos. Je reprends ma respiration et poursuis ma route.

/

Bon. Au moins il ne m'a pas menti. Sur la porte est inscrit en majuscules « BUREAU DU PROVISEUR - MONKEY D. GARP». Ah ! « Monkey », ça c'est un mot que je connais ! A bien y réfléchir je ne pense pas que ce soit très rassurant si le directeur de ce lycée est réellement un singe. En dessous, nous pouvons y lire une phrase en italique. « _Rien ne réussit aussi bien que le succès _». Bon, il n'a pas l'air de plaisanter avec les études celui là. Il serait préférable qu'il ne découvre jamais mes notes en anglais, en maths et en physique-chimie de mes années précédentes. Quoique, il doit déjà être au courant de tout étant donné que c'est lui qui a dû avoir mon dossier d'admission entre les mains. Je ne le remercierai jamais assez de m'avoir permis de venir ici. J'ouvre la porte et passe ma tête craintivement. Après tout j'arrive avec près d'un quart d'heure de retard, je vais certainement me faire démonter.

\- Excusez mon retard, je...

Une fille. Il n'y a qu'elle. Elle est assise, une jambe placée sur l'autre, et me regarde avec étonnement. Gros blanc. Je déglutis. Certaines logiques dans ce bas monde m'échappent mais je suis quasiment certaine que Garp est un nom masculin. Je remarque une autre porte dans la pièce où est figurée la même enseigne « BUREAU DU PROVISEUR » et tout le tintouin. D'autres sièges sont disposés dans la petite pièce. On dirait une salle d'attente chez un médecin. La jeune fille me sourit amicalement puis replonge dans son sudoku. Je m'assieds non loin d'elle. Tic, tac, tic, tac. Les aiguilles d'une horloge murale font un bruit épouvantable. Je place l'une de mes longues mèches derrière mon oreille pour mieux entrevoir ma voisine. Son ample chevelure blanche me cache sa figure et cascade sur ses épaules. A cette distance, on pourrait la confondre avec du coton. Elle porte les mêmes chaussons bleus que moi, signe qu'elle est en première. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette information me rassure. Pourtant nous n'avons encore échangé aucun mot. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais lui dire ?

Un courant d'air se faufile entre les fenêtres entrouvertes. Snif, snif. Oh ! Ça sent bon les fleurs !

\- Atchoum !

Reniflement de la part de la blanche. Sûrement doit-elle être allergique au pollen. Ah ! Mais où ai-je la tête ? C'est le moment ou jamais !

\- J'ai un mouchoir ! je fais savoir en ouvrant mon sac.

Je me fige. Dire que c'est un bazar sans nom à l'intérieur serait un euphémisme. De quoi vais-je avoir l'air ? Vaut mieux rebrousser chemin. Je lève la tête et constate que ma voisine de chaise est tournée vers moi. Elle se frotte son nez rougit par ses allergies. J'ignore si c'est mon côté Mère Teresa qui ressort mais je jurerais que ses yeux marrons quémandent mon aide. Ni une ni deux, je retourne mon sac vers le sol. Son contenu se déverse dans toute la pièce. Paquet de mouchoirs repéré ! Je me jette dessus, en sors un et le tends à la blanche. Elle le saisit, ostensiblement amusée.

\- Merci pour tous ces efforts.

Elle ne se moque pas de moi – enfin si, peut-être un peu – mais étrangement cela ne me blesse pas. Je me frotte le front et lui souris en retour. Elle se mouche puis s'agenouille pour m'aider à tout ranger.

\- Je m'appelle Lilly et toi c'est quoi ? « Aranu » ? (= excentrique)

\- Ah ah, très drôle, je fais en souriant malgré moi.

Je range ma trousse dans mon sac puis lui tends mes doigts.

-Moi c'est Akira.

Elle semble un peu déconcertée par ma façon de me présenter mais me serre quand même la main. Son sourire ne quitte pas ses lèvres.

\- Tu vois j'y étais presque. Cela commence par la même lettre.

Elle scrute mon corps un instant puis son regard croise de nouveau le mien.

\- Je ne veux pas me montrer désobligeante avec une personne que je rencontre à peine, mais on voit ta culotte.

Je baisse les yeux. Ah oui, en effet. Ce n'est pas bien grave, non ? Je finis de ranger mon sac puis me rassois sur ma chaise. Elle m'imite et reprend sa partie de sudoku. Elle a l'air à fond dedans. Une sonnerie de téléphone retentit quelques secondes puis un beuglement se fait entendre à travers la porte. Lilly me jette un regard par en dessous.

\- Il fallait que je tombe sur le proviseur le plus beuglard du pays. C'est bien ma veine.

\- Comment ça ?

\- C'est mon premier jour dans ce lycée. Je viens d'arriver en ville.

Et là le temps s'est littéralement arrêté. Combien il y a-t-il de probabilités pour que deux nouvelles arrivent le même jour, un mois après la rentrée officielle et en plein milieu de la semaine ? Cette fois ce n'est pas mon niveau plutôt passable en mathématiques qui va venir à mon secours. Toutefois il ne faut pas être algébriste pour en déduire que les chances sont quasi-nulles.

\- Moi aussi ! je m'exclame en me tournant totalement vers elle.

Les sourcils plutôt épais de la blanche se haussent de stupéfaction. Un air réjoui vient se peindre sur son beau visage. J'y lis également une forme de soulagement. Elle s'apprête à dire quelque chose mais le bruit d'un poing que l'on abat sur un bureau nous fait sursauter. De concert, notre attention s'oriente vers la porte qui est restée close. Lilly se penche vers moi et chuchote :

\- J'ai ma théorie là-dessus. Je suis persuadée que le proviseur est un macaque.

\- Ou un gorille.

Nous nous mettons à rire comme deux pintades. Nous ne sommes pas encore venues à bout de notre hilarité lorsque la porte du bureau s'ouvre en grand. Lilly et moi nous nous levons aussitôt, droites comme deux soldats devant leur lieutenant.

\- Entrez mesdemoiselles ! s'exclame une voix puissante.

Nous ne nous faisons pas prier pour obéir. Une fois dans le cabinet, nous découvrons enfin qui est l'auteur de tout ce remue-ménage. Pas de singe, ni de gorille en vue. Juste un homme immense, possédant la plus imposante musculature que j'ai vue de ma vie. Sa moustache, sa barbe et ses cheveux coupés courts sont gris et attestent de son âge avancé. Tout comme les rides qui parsèment son front. Il me tend une paume trois fois plus grande que la mienne.

\- Bienvenue dans notre établissement Grand Line. Mes subordonnés et moi-même nous réjouissons de votre arrivée, bien qu'elle soit décalée par rapport à celle des autres élèves. Ce qui est relativement étonnant.

Une pointe d'irritation émerge entre ses mots. J'en suis à cette constatation lorsqu'il broie mes phalanges entre les siennes. Aaaah ! Ça va casser, ça va casser ! Mes os vont se casser ! Je me pince la jambe à m'en faire saigner pour éviter de hurler. Lilly intercepte ma grimace enduite de douleur. Ses yeux s'écarquillent d'horreur. Elle prend les devants avant que le directeur lui tende sa poigne de la mort et s'incline pour le saluer.

\- Merci à vous de nous accueillir.

Maligne ! Garp s'en contente et retourne s'asseoir à son bureau. Pendant qu'il feuillette dans ses papiers, je compte mes doigts. Ouf, ils sont tous là.

\- Lilly Newgate et Crimson Akira, donc. Nous avons eu deux départs dans la classe de 1°1. De ce fait, c'est cette dernière que vous allez intégrer. Cela facilitera votre adaptation. Bien sûr j'espère que votre entente se fera dans la mesure du raisonnable et ne nuira pas à l'harmonie de la classe. BWAHAHAHAHA !

Il s'époumone de rire comme si c'était la meilleure blague du siècle. Je ne suis pas certaine mais je crois voir son pot à crayons sautiller tellement son euphorie est retentissante. Lilly et moi échangeons un regard anxieux. Juste ciel, on est où là ? Tout à coup les traits du vieil homme se figent et un pli apparaît entre ses sourcils. Il contemple ce qui ressemble à une liste d'élèves et ronchonne dans sa barbe :

\- Quoique « harmonie » ne serait pas le mot le plus adéquat pour qualifier les énergumènes de cette classe.

Sympa.

\- Enfin bref. Vous ferez votre rentrée officielle demain à 8h. Aucun retard ne sera toléré. Vous participerez ainsi à votre premier cours et vous rencontrerez votre professeur principal. Il enseigne la Littérature et s'appelle Shanks Le Roux. Rah, lui aussi c'est une sacrée canaille. Ça va mal finir cette histoire, je peux vous le certifier.

Je fais un effort surhumain pour ne pas déglutir bruyamment. C'est quoi son plan au juste ? Démolir tous ceux qui ne respectent pas les lignes de conduite qu'il impose ? Il se lève et désigne la porte.

\- A présent nous allons accueillir ceux qui vous servirons de Senpai durant cette année scolaire. Messieurs, vous pouvez entrer !

Deux jeunes hommes font leur apparition dans la pièce. Ils portent des chaussons rouges. Attendez, ils patientaient véritablement derrière la porte depuis tout à l'heure ? Ils sont programmés ? Ce sont des cyborgs ? Le premier est blond et dégage une aura apaisante. Ses boucles blondes adoucissent encore plus ses traits et me renvoient à l'image d'un mouton. J'aime bien son visage. Il s'incline légèrement vers l'une et l'autre.

\- Ravi de faire votre connaissance, je me nomme Sabo. Je suis le président du conseil des élèves. J'espère sincèrement que vous passerez une excellente année en notre compagnie. Je reste à votre disposition si vous avez la moindre question ou le moindre problème.

Son attention est touchante, je sens la pression redescendre d'un niveau. Cela semble produire le même effet sur Lilly. Le deuxième Senpai exhibe un look plutôt efféminé. Le rouge à lèvres carmin et le chignon sophistiqué sont de sortie. Ses yeux bridés passent de l'une à l'autre et un sourire vient dessiner ses lèvres.

\- Enchanté, je suis Izou, le vice-président. Même si vous n'êtes pas des mâles, je promets de prendre soin de vous.

Des « mâles » ? C'est la savane ici ou quoi ? Lilly rit de bon cœur mais est rapidement coupée par Garp qui lui tapote le dos.

\- Bien voilà une bonne chose de faite ! Je sais à quel point cela peut être angoissant d'être nouvelles dans un établissement comme le nôtre. Le bâtiment est vaste et les couloirs se rassemblent. Les Senpai servent à la fois de guides et de tuteurs. A présent vous allez vous séparer en deux groupes, un Senpai fera la visite de l'établissement à son Kohai. Je vous laisse faire votre choix, j'ai du boulot qui m'attend ! Bwahahahaha !

Et c'est sur ces dernières paroles que Garp nous met tous les quatre à la porte. Nous nous fixons sans rien dire. Puis Lilly défait un élastique de son poignet et rassemble la touffe qui lui sert de chevelure. Quelques secondes plus tard la voilà parée d'un chignon.

\- Je pense que le message est clair, dit-elle simplement.

Izou semble apprécier la spontanéité de la blanche. Il sort un éventail de la manche de son blazer et désigne la porte qui mène au couloir.

\- Après vous, gente dame.

Lilly s'apprête à le suivre mais elle paraît se souvenir de quelque chose. Elle fouille dans son sac, arrache une page de son agenda, griffonne dessus et me tend le papier. Y figure dessus un numéro de téléphone. Mon cœur se met à battre de bien-être.

\- On s'appelle ce soir pour se raconter notre journée ? s'enquiert la jeune femme avec une pointe d'incertitude dans la voix.

\- Compte sur moi, je réponds aussitôt pour la rassurer.

Elle me sourit une dernière fois puis emboîte le pas de l'homme au rouge à lèvres. Je me tourne vers Sabo qui attendait poliment la fin de notre échange.

\- Tu es Crimson-san, c'est bien ça ?

Je hoche la tête en lorgnant sur mes chaussons qui me démangent. Je n'en peux plus, je craque, il faut que je lui pose la question. Je lui attrape le col de sa veste pour le rapprocher de moi et demande à vive allure :

-Dis-moi Sabo, est-ce que ce lycée possède un jardin ?

/

Point de vue Lilly :

Je suis soulagée d'avoir rencontré une fille sympa. Celles de mon ancien lycée étaient de vraies plaies, Akira a l'air d'être quelqu'un de plus, « vrai » ? Et j'aime bien sa culotte.

\- … Te plaira ici.

\- Hé ?

Le garçon m'a parlé, d'ailleurs c'est un garçon hein ? Il porte un pantalon à carreau assorti à ma jupe plissée.

\- T'es bien un garçon ?

Il s'arrête une seconde et me regarde avec un air amusé derrière son éventail.

\- Je peux être ce que tu veux.

Puis il éclate de rire.

\- Un garçon c'est bien, dis-je, parce que sinon je mettrais le lycée à sac pour pouvoir porter un pantalon moi aussi.

\- Pupupuu… toi tu mettras un lycée à sac ? T'as plutôt la taille pour rentrer dans un sac, fille de poche.

\- C'est la faute de mon père, il est petit…

C'est vrai en plus, alors que ma mère est très grande, j'ai perdu à la loterie génétique.

Sur ces belles paroles, Izou-Senpai et moi parcourons rapidement le lycée.

C'est un bâtiment plus « moderne » que celui dans lequel j'étais.

Ici il n'y a pas de colonne, de marbrure, de « cour d'honneur » ou encore de révérence. Non, ici c'est réfectoire dans une baie vitrée, parterre de fleurs coloré, enfilade de couloirs, jupes courtes et filles en cheveux qui bavassent.

\- La bibliothèque est à l'étage, j'y travaille certains jours après 18h si tu veux me trouver.

\- On peut travailler ?

\- Non, c'est lié à mon activité de club.

Oh, les clubs…

Nous gagnons tous les deux une nouvelle baie vitrée qui donne accès à la cour centrale arborée avec de nombreux bancs et un terrain de basket. Peu de gens y sont, la majorité doit être en cours en ce moment même, mais j'avoue apprécier l'ambiance. J'ai hâte de pouvoir y aller.

Izou-senpai me tire par la manche.

\- Viens, je veux te montrer quelque chose.

Senpai me prend par l'épaule et nous regagnons l'intérieur des couloirs de classe.

Devant les casiers, nos « wabaki » - ça non plus je n'en avais pas dans mon ancien lycée, nous avions des souliers à talons, c'était d'ailleurs horrible, mais ça avait le mérite de me faire gagner quelques centimètres… - nos chaussons, glissent sur le carrelage et la monotonie du silence me berce un peu. Pourtant, je perçois un peu de remous, je discerne de plus en plus de bruit à vrai dire. A mesure que nous nous rapprochons de la porte, le bruit devient un véritable brouhaha, j'entends des tables bouger, des gens crier et je sens… une odeur de viande grillée ?

Je lève les yeux et je vois, un petit panneau au raz du plafond avec écrit « 1°- 1 »… C'est étrange, j'aurais juré que c'était le numéro de la classe dans laquelle j'allais atterrir à partir de demain…

\- Héééé ? c'est ça ma classe ?

\- Tout juste mini-belle. Senpai me sourit et le petit cœur sur ses lèvres s'étire. Tu veux jeter un œil ?

J'hoche la tête avec, il me semble, la bouche ouverte.

Senpai me tire par la manche et m'invite à me glisser sous une des petites fenêtres sur la porte arrière. Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds mais il reste au moins dix bons centimètres jusqu'au hublot…

\- Hihihi ! belle de poche !

Izou-Senpai étouffe un petit rire et pose un genou à terre avant de me présenter son dos. Je me hisse en prenant soin d'essayer de ne pas salir sa chemise blanche avec mes patins. Puis il se relève, mes yeux plongent aussitôt dans la salle de classe.

Il y a beaucoup de personnes à l'intérieur, plus que mon ancienne classe ! Pas mal de filles et de garçons. Presque aucun n'est attentif au cours. C'est une balafre sur le visage du professeur ? Je n'avais jamais vu ça !

\- Oh ! y'en a un qui est mort ?!

\- Hein ?

Izou-senpai fait un pas en arrière et je lui désigne du bout du doigt un siège.

\- Ah lui, non il n'est pas mort…

J'allais faire un autre commentaire quand mes yeux croisent ceux de la personne assise seule tout au fond de la classe. Il se lève vers nous et Izou-senpai se dépêche de me reposer à terre avant de me tirer par la main pour nous faire déguerpir.

Les fesses sur le carrelage froid et tous les deux planqués dans un recoin d'escalier, je ne peux m'empêcher de rire.

\- Shishishi ! il avait une tête rigolote !

\- Aaaah… Mini-belle ne t'approche jamais de son vélo…JAMAIS !

Je retiens vaguement l'avertissement trop occupée à savourer cette excitation. J'ai vraiment hâte de découvrir cette nouvelle classe ! Elle s'annonce intéressante.

Izou-senpai m'accompagne jusqu'aux portes du lycée et m'aide à attraper mes chaussures. On m'a filé un casier de l'étage le plus haut…

\- Je vais voir avec Sabo-san s'il est possible d'échanger ton casier avec un plus bas…

\- Parce que je suis une « mini-belle », lui dis-je en souriant.

\- Tout juste.

\- Merci pour la visite.

Senpai me glisse un clin d'œil auquel je réponds par un large sourire. Je le quitte le cœur léger, bien plus que ce matin.

Je passe les grilles de l'établissement et me retourne pour saluer sa façade et lui dire « à demain » j'espère que ces futures journées seront amusantes !

Il n'est plus si tôt mais ma mère doit encore être au travail avec Grand-père, je m'en vais les rejoindre. Nous n'avons pas choisi cette ville au hasard, mes parents et moi y avons jeté l'ancre car mon Grand-père y vivait déjà. Quitte à tout quitter, autant retrouver sa famille. D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, j'ai toujours connu mon père sans autre famille que nous, alors que ma mère a toujours été très proche et complice de son père. Il faut dire qu'à eux deux, ils envoient des décibels.

Mon cœur bat plus vite quand j'aperçois la façade du « Moby Dick », le café-restaurant que tient mon Grand-père. J'accélère le pas et j'ouvre la porte en grand.

\- C'est moi !

Dis-je en secouant mon sac.

\- Oh ! Lillybellule !

Il n'y a que mon grand-père pour m'appeler ainsi. Le sourire vissé sur les lèvres je m'en vais les déposer sur la joue de ce géant aux cheveux blonds.

\- Eh Edward ! Qui est cette beauté ?

\- Haha ! ne t'avise pas de mettre les mains dessus Crocus ! C'est ma petite fille.

Je salue ledit « Crocus » et vais rejoindre ma mère qui travaille dans la partie « café ». Je quitte donc le comptoir du restaurant pour rentrer dans la partie rénovée récemment, très design, tout à fait au goût de ma mère.

Occupée avec un client, je reste un peu en retrait avant de lui faire signe. Elle me répond par un clin d'œil et m'invite à me rendre dans l'arrière-boutique.

Ça me fait toujours autant rire de constater à quelle point maman et Grand-père se ressemblent, maman dit toujours « être un Newgate, ça se porte dans le menton ». Pour ma part, je suis plutôt la copie trait pour trait du visage de mon père, cet absent habituel.

\- Alors ma chérie !? Comment était-ce ?

\- Plutôt bien !

\- Ça va tu n'as plus peur ?

Ce matin ma mère avait remarqué mon stresse, c'est vrai que je n'en menais pas trop large à l'idée de rentrer dans un nouvel établissement.

\- Je pense que les jours à venir vont être bien remplis !

Ma mère ma gratifie de son regard bienveillant de maman rassurée.

\- Je peux avoir un chocolat chaud ?

\- Bien sûr, monte je te l'apporte.

Je remercie ma mère et m'en vais vers ma chambre.

Le café n'est pas la seule chose que nous avons réaménagé : l'ensemble de l'immeuble, et aussi l'immeuble d'à côté a fait l'objet d'un renouveau. Mon père ne lésine jamais sur la sécurité. Jamais.

Je me faufile donc par une porte de l'arrière-boutique pour emprunter le couloir qui mène à notre « chez-nous ». Deux étages plus haut et je suis dans ma chambre. Plus petite que celle que j'avais avant mais tout aussi agréable et lumineuse, en prime j'ai vue sur la mer !

Je balance mon sac sur le large lit et retire _illico presto_ mon uniforme pour enfiler une tenue plus confortable. Le tissu blanc et soyeux de ma robe brodée glisse sur ma peau et je détache mes cheveux épaissis par l'air marin.

Je farfouille dans mon sac et récupère mon portable.

Un nouveau message, ce doit être Akira !

**De : Akira**

**« Salut ! C'est Akira, on s'est croisé tout à l'heure chez le principal. C'est mon numéro, à demain pour notre premier jour :D »**

Je suis trop excitée pour répondre par message, la sonnerie raisonne puis j'entends sur la ligne la voix de ma nouvelle amie.

_\- Gotcha ?_

\- Akira ? C'est Lilly.

_\- Oh ! comment vas-tu ?_

\- Super, je viens de rentrer chez moi. Et toi ?

_\- Je suis sur la route, j'ai un peu traîné… Sabo m'a fait faire un grand tour du lycée._

\- Ah oui ?

_\- Pas toi ?_

\- Nan, Izou-senpai m'a amenée voir notre future classe !

_\- Oh ! raconte !_

Imperceptiblement je souris.

\- Eh bien le moins que je puisse te dire, c'est qu'on ne va probablement pas s'ennuyer ! ils m'ont tous l'air d'une belle bande d'agités haha ! sauf un, au début j'ai cru qu'il était mort …

_\- Mort ?_

\- Oui, je voyais son buste mais pas sa tête … c'était très étrange.

_\- Tu me fais peur … Sabo m'a emmenée faire un tour des jardins, il y a peu de_ _personnes qui s'en occupent vraiment, ils sont dans un sale état !_

Oh, c'est vrai que Akira m'a semblé aimer les fleurs.

\- Tu sais quel club tu vas choisir ?

_\- Mmmmh… pas encore, j'hésite… et toi ?_

\- Je n'avais pas pu aller dans le club que je voulais dans mon ancien lycée, alors je retenterai ma chance !

_\- Hahaha, hé, Lilly._

\- Mmmh ?

_\- J'espère qu'on passera de bons moments._

\- J'en suis persuadée !

J'ai le sentiment qu'Akira a encore une petite chose à me dire.

_\- Lilly, euh… je peux venir te chercher demain matin ? Comme ça on ira au lycée toutes les_ _deux…_

Je parierais que les joues d'Akira ont rosi.

\- Super idée ! retrouve moi devant le « Moby Dick ».

_\- C'est vrai ?! Génial ! à demain !_

\- A demain !

A peine ai-je raccroché que ma mère toque à ma porte pour m'apporter mon chocolat. Elle dépose la jolie tasse dorée sur mon bureau mais je remarque tout de suite qu'elle a sa tête de « j'ai eu ton père au téléphone, il ne va pas rentrer avant un moment ». Je ne tiens à pas lui imposer d'avoir à inventer une énième excuse pour lui, je me lève et m'empare de la jolie tasse.

\- Merci maman.

\- Je te retrouve tout à l'heure ma puce.

Le liquide chaud glisse dans ma gorge, j'ai hâte d'être demain.

L'avenir est plein de promesses !

* * *

Hello la compagnie ! Vous voilà arrivés à la fin et j'ai donc le privilège de vous remercier pour cette lecture. J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment et que l'envie vous prend de suivre les aventures en jupettes de nos deux jeunes filles ! Comme vous l'a dit Tartine c'est un projet qui se base sur certains points de nos Fics respectives mais le ton est ici plus décontracté alors j'espère que vous vous amuserez en compagnie de ces deux-là !  
D'ici là, merci encore. * incline la tête de Lilly et Akira * et à très bientôt ici ou sur nos Fics pour de nouvelles aventures ! Prenez soin de vous ! * Akira et Lilly font coucou *


	2. La classe de 1-1

Ici Little D. Tartine !

Déjà nous remercions **Guest** qui nous a posté notre premier commentaire ! Ça fait chaud au cœur, on espère que la suite ne te décevra pas et que tu apprécieras les deux demoiselles nihihi.

Vu la vitesse à laquelle on écrit nos chapitres, nous avons décidé d'en publier un toutes les semaines (ouais vous avez bien entendu). Comme son nom l'indique, ce chapitre sert à présenter la classe complètement loufoque que vont intégrer Akira et Lilly. On espère que vous l'aimerait autant que nous ! Je n'en dis pas plus et vous souhaite une agréable lecture. Vous retrouverez à la fin le commentaire de LCDAH. Ciaossu !

* * *

**Chapitre deux**

La classe 1°1

Point de vue Akira :

Un pied devant l'autre, un pied devant l'autre. Ce n'est vraiment pas compliqué, il n'y a pas besoin d'être une acrobate pour ne pas dépasser de la ligne blanche qui borde la chaussée. Des enfants passent en riant et courant tout près de moi. Ils menacent de me faire tomber. Je feule et les voilà en train de changer de trottoir. Braves petits. Enfin pas si braves que ça si on s'attarde deux secondes sur leur comportement mais...

Raaah bref ! Je consulte la map sur mon portable et constate avec fort empressement que le café-restaurant «_ Le Moby Dick_ » devrait se trouver dans la prochaine rue perpendiculaire à celle-ci. Je n'aurai même pas besoin de quitter ma ligne. A l'intersection, je bifurque à droite et après quelques pas je me retrouve devant la façade de la brasserie. Aussitôt je suis assaillie par un message.

**De : Lilly**

**« Coucou ! Je pourrais repérer ta touffe rouge à des kilomètres. Bouge pas, je descends. »**

Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine. La blanche guettait probablement mon arrivée, ça me fait tellement plaisir ! C'est la première fois qu'on m'attend de cette façon. Mon sourire se fane un peu. Les cours par correspondance m'ont privée de ce genre d'instant pourtant si ordinaire. Lilly me rejoint en tapant sur sa jupe. Elle non plus n'a pas l'air de la porter dans son cœur. Je lui présente la bande blanche :

\- Bienvenue à bord du « Grand Line Express », veuillez prendre place derrière votre commandant de route.

Elle hausse les sourcils et se met à rire.

\- C'est ta façon à toi de déstresser ?

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure. Dans le mille. Elle sourit et se met derrière moi. Elle place ses mains sur mes épaules.

\- J'aime bien, c'est plutôt marrant. Ça nous fera penser à autre chose.

Je lève les bras en signe de victoire et pousse un « Yeah ! » de satisfaction. Le « Grand Line Express » se met alors en route vers le lycée.

/

C'est fou ce que le débit de paroles de deux filles stressées peut être important. Nous avons parlé de choses et d'autres sur le chemin, principalement de notre ancien établissement. Enfin « ancien » est un bien grand mot dans mon cas puisque j'ai toujours travaillé mes cours à la maison. Lilly m'a fait part de son indifférence total pour ses anciennes camarades de classe. Toutes plus nunuches les unes que les autres. Je l'écoute attentivement, essayant d'imaginer les scènes dans ma tête.

\- Tu crois qu'on va retrouver ce genre de... comment je pourrais dire ? De pestes ? je demande.

\- Ouais, des plaies.

\- Parfait. Tu crois qu'on va retrouver ce genre de plaies au lycée Grand Line ?

\- Crois-moi, vaut mieux espérer que non, soupire-t-elle en pianotant sur mes épaules.

Nous arrivons enfin devant l'établissement. Je consulte mon portable. Il est 8h03. Un boule se forme dans mon ventre. Qu'est-ce que disait le directeur déjà ? Aucun retard ne sera toléré ? Prions pour qu'il ne guette pas notre arrivée comme une sentinelle. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on se fasse mitrailler alors que c'est notre premier jour ici. Comme hier, il y a des retardataires qui galopent dans la cour. Alors que nous nous approchons des portes battantes, je remarque aussitôt une tête blonde postée devant.

\- Eh, ce ne serait pas ton Senpai ? s'enquiert la blanche à mon oreille.

Oh ! Mais si c'est bien lui ! Je m'élance à sa rencontre et saute à pieds joints devant lui, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il rit un peu en décroisant ses bras.

\- Bonjour Crimson-san, tu as l'air en forme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je me suis dit que ce ne serait pas un jour facile pour toutes les deux, poursuit-il en saluant Lilly. C'est dans mon rôle de Senpai de prendre soin de ma Kohai.

Mon cœur palpite plus bruyamment. Je le maintiens à deux mains pour le calmer. Est-ce qu'il a entendu ? Visiblement non. Par contre, je peux distinguer de la surprise dans ses yeux sombres. Il doit croire que je suis en train de me palper les seins.

\- C'est très gentil comme attention ! fait remarquer Lilly reconnaissante. En parlant de Senpai, Izou-senpai n'est pas là ?

\- Nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre de nous absenter tous les deux de cours. Il m'a demandé de m'occuper également de toi. Ça te convient ?

La blanche hoche la tête en souriant. Je détaille Sabo sans me cacher. Il agit vraiment comme un ange gardien. J'ignorais que des personnes aussi attentionnées existaient.

/

Depuis que Sabo nous a rejoint, je me sens plus à l'aise. Et Lilly aussi. C'est dire à quel point son aura est rassurante. Après avoir enfilé nos chaussons – toujours aussi détestables – nous prenons le chemin de notre salle de classe. Dans le couloir, nous croisons deux hommes de grande taille. C'est le lycée des géants ou quoi ? Le premier a des cheveux aussi blancs que ceux de Lilly. Ils sont gominés. Une longue cicatrice traverse son front et son arcade sourcilière droite. Deux cigares sont coincés dans sa bouche. Ils ne sont pas allumés mais ils sont bien là. C'est curieux. L'autre homme est tellement gigantesque que sa tête touche presque le plafond. Ses cheveux pourpres sont coupés courts. Une imposante écharpe en fourrure entoure le bas de son visage. Je me sens immédiatement mal lorsqu'il croise mon regard. Lilly doit ressentir la même chose étant donné qu'elle glisse sa main dans la mienne. Les deux adultes se font un signe de tête puis se séparent à une intersection. Une fois qu'ils se sont éloignés de nous, Sabo décide d'éclairer nos lanternes :

\- Ce sont les deux surveillants de Grand Line. Smoker et Katakuri. Je vous demanderai de les respecter, mesdemoiselles.

Smoker passe encore, mais il faudrait être complètement cinglé pour oser défier Katakuri. Mon sang est encore glacé par l'effroi. Nous bifurquons sur la droite. Une porte s'ouvre et une élégante femme en tailleur et jupe assortie en jaillit. Ses talons hauts claquent contre le sol et c'est d'une démarche assurée qu'elle vient à notre rencontre. Son chignon blond ne peut pas être plus serré que cela. Elle nous détaille ostensiblement en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez droit. Puis elle pointe un doigt accusateur sur mes cheveux et sur ceux de mon amie.

\- Négligés.

Son doigt inquisiteur descend et désigne mon blazer anormalement ouvert. Cette fois ses yeux bleu cobalt me lancent des éclairs.

\- Outrageusement négligé.

\- Enchantée, déclare Lilly d'un ton ironique. Et vous êtes ?

Sabo se racle la gorge et répond à la place de l'opportuniste qui a déjà fait demi-tour pour regagner son bureau :

\- Je vous présente Kalifa, la CPE de notre établissement. Elle est très à cheval sur l'hygiène, le règlement, le maintien et la tenue vestimentaire.

\- Eh ben dis donc, elle est d'une sympathie folle ! s'exclame Lilly.

Je ris à sa remarque et continue sur sa lancée :

\- Je suis certaine que nous venons de marquer des points.

\- Des centaines de points, conclue la blanche en levant les yeux au ciel.

Sabo nous sourit, compatissant, puis nous invite à avancer. Nous montons un escalier qui mène à l'étage des premières. Un boucan pas possible s'échappe de l'une des salles. 1°1. Ah, attendez, c'est NOTRE salle ! Quand Lilly disait que notre future classe était agitée, elle ne plaisantait pas. L'élève de terminale soupire.

\- Ils sont vraiment irrécupérables... Quelle catastrophe.

\- Dit comme ça on dirait qu'on part pour l'abattoir, constate Lilly en dévisageant le blond.

\- T'es sûr qu'on va s'en sortir vivantes ? je demande à mon Senpai.

\- Oui, n'ayez crainte ! nous rassure le blond en tapotant mon épaule.

Je ne laverai jamais mon blazer.

\- Aucun décès ne sera signalé. Même le garçon aux taches de rousseur, je vous assure qu'il n'est pas mort. Il ne fait que dormir.

Mon amie et moi nous lançons un regard de connivence. Voilà un sujet sur lequel nous étions à peu près au point. Sabo nous souhaite bonne chance et s'éclipse, nous laissant seules face à...une porte. Je suis morte de peur. Je ne pensais pas que ce moment serait aussi terrifiant. Bientôt les yeux d'une classe entière seront braqués sur nous. Me retrouver entourée d'autant de personnes, c'est beaucoup trop inhabituel pour moi... Lilly serre un peu plus fort ma main. Je lui souris et mon angoisse diminue. A partir d'aujourd'hui ce sera différent. Je toque à la porte. Silence de mort. Ce n'est pas très rassurant. Des pas s'approchent de nous au même rythme que mon cœur. La porte coulisse et laisse apparaître un homme. Mais pas n'importe quel homme.

Un homme balafré.

Une griffure traverse le côté gauche de son visage. C'est le repère des cicatrices ici ou quoi ?! Il a le teint plutôt basané, une barbe de trois jours, et les cheveux rouges. Lilly fait une fixette sur ces derniers puisqu'elle me glisse :

\- Bah dis donc Akira, tu ne m'avais pas dit que ton père était notre prof principal.

Je lui assène un coup de coude dans les cotes. L'enseignant nous détaille, perdu dans ses pensées, puis se frappe le front avec la paume de sa main.

\- Oh merde, j'avais complètement oublié que les deux nouvelles arrivaient aujourd'hui !

Bonjour l'accueil.

\- Venez, entrez et faites comme chez vous. Enfin pas trop quand même !

Comme je l'avais pressenti tous les regards sont rivés vers nous. L'individu qui se situe tout près de la porte doit être la personne la plus flippante que j'ai vu de ma vie. Il a le teint livide et porte du rouge à lèvres mauve. Un homme blond assis au deuxième rang s'est levé pour esquisser une danse étrange. J'ignore si je dois rire ou pleurer. Il se prend aussitôt trois coups de stylo par son voisin positionné derrière lui.

\- Eh cuistot de mes deux, tu vois pas que t'es en train de passer pour un guignol ?

\- Je t'ai pas sonné la tête d'algues ! s'emporte le danseur improvisé. Comment veux-tu que je reste calme en apercevant ces deux divinités ?

\- Shishishi ! s'esclaffe un autre exhibant un chapeau de paille. Vous êtes tellement fendards lorsque vous vous engueulez les gars !

\- Je n'aurais pas dit mieux, fait remarquer le professeur tout sourire. Bon, c'est pas tout les jeunes mais il faut laisser vos deux nouvelles camarades s'exprimer. Toi, comment tu t'appelles ?

C'est à moi qu'il s'adresse ? Prise au dépourvu, je balance à toute vitesse :

\- Je suis Crimson Akira. Je mesure un mètre soixante-huit et je chausse du trente-sept. C'est la première fois que je rentre dans une salle de classe, je suis tout excitée. Ce matin j'ai mangé une omelette et du saumon grillé, mais j'avais le ventre tellement retourné à cause du stress que j'ai fini par le...

Lilly me pince violemment le bras pour m'empêcher d'en dire plus. Un silence encore plus pesant qu'à notre arrivée s'abat sur la classe. Un élève exposant de magnifiques boucles anglaises se met à ricaner à outrance.

\- Alors elle, qu'elle ne m'approche pas à moins de cinq mètres.

Je baisse les yeux sur mes pieds. En aurais-je trop fait ? La blanche s'éclaircit la voix et déclare :

\- Je m'appelle Lilly Newgate.

On entendrait une mouche voler. Le professeur se penche vers mon amie.

\- Et ?

\- Et c'est tout.

Je lance un regard à la dérobée à la blanche. Sûrement n'apprécie-t-elle pas de parler d'elle-même en public. L'enseignant passe sa main dans ses cheveux pour se donner contenance et finit par poursuivre :

\- Très bien. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à toutes les deux. Je me nomme Shanks Le Roux, je suis le professeur principal de cette classe. Je vous enseignerai la littérature. A présent, nous allons faire un tour de classe et vos camarades vont se présenter succinctement.

J'apprécie son attention. Je laisse mes yeux se perdre dans la salle. Nous retrouvons quatre rangées comportant chacune cinq pupitres. Ah mais ! J'ai la berlue ou il y a un homme assis à l'écart tout au fond de la classe ? Un vélo est placé à côté de lui. Le professeur suit mon regard et s'abaisse pour être à notre hauteur.

\- L'homme que vous voyez là-bas se nomme Aokiji. Je vous déconseille de l'enquiquiner au risque de vous prendre un coup de guidon dans la tête.

Il pourrait nous annoncer que c'est une école de yakuzas que je croirais à présent. Shanks-sensei se tourne vers sa classe.

\- Pour les présentations nous allons procéder par rangées. Que le premier rang se lève.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il y ait des réfractaires qui refusent de se prêter au jeu. Après tout, il y avait un tel brouhaha dans la classe avant que nous entrions que j'étais persuadée que Shanks était le genre de professeur à se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Il faut croire qu'il possède à certains moments une telle prestance qu'il faudrait être fou pour le contredire.

\- Kiiiishishishi !

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce rire ? Lilly et moi nous tournons de concert vers l'homme terrifiant assis près de l'entrée. A bien y regarder il ressemble à un vampire.

\- Je suis Gecko Moria. Vous aurez beau persister pour avoir les meilleures notes de la classe, je vais forcément vous faire de l'ombre. En parlant d'ombre, les vôtres ont l'air...

\- C'est bon Dracula, pas la peine de les effrayer de si bon matin, le coupe Shanks-sensei exaspéré.

Rire général. Euh, est-ce que c'est normal qu'un professeur parle de cette façon à un élève ? Je me pose réellement la question étant novice dans le domaine de la scolarité. Je m'attendais à une ambiance beaucoup plus stricte. Je me tourne vers Lilly. Ah. Vraisemblablement, elle aussi est stupéfaite. Donc ce n'était pas normal.

La fille assise à côté de Dracu... pardon Moria attend patiemment que l'hilarité générale se tasse. Elle s'appelle Pudding et nous promet de nous préparer des gâteaux de bienvenue. Pendant son discours, j'ai cru apercevoir un doigt d'honneur venant de sa part l'espace d'un battement cil. Mais je suis certaine d'avoir halluciné complet. La fatigue. La fatigue me fait vraiment voir n'importe quoi. Ça m'apprendra à faire des nuits blanches, bien que je ne sois pas fautive. Ensuite nous retrouvons Absalum, ou Absalom je ne suis pas sûre. En même temps cet homme étrange ne peut s'empêcher de rugir comme un lion après chaque syllabe, comment voulez-vous que je pige quelque chose ? La place à sa gauche est vide. Par contre nous retrouvons près de la fenêtre une fille... étrange qui se nomme Rebecca. Elle ne semble pas du tout à son aise dans ses vêtements étriqués. Pourtant elle ne parait pas bien épaisse. C'est comme si elle cachait un rembourrage solide sous son uniforme. Personne ne trouve rien à y redire. En tout cas je remarque qu'elle ne parvient pas à nous regarder dans les yeux durant sa présentation. C'est clair : cette fille paraît incommodée. Peut-être que... Peut-être qu'elle n'est pas allée aux toilettes ce matin ? La pauvre...

La première rangée se rassoit et c'est la seconde qui prend le relais.

\- Horohorohoro !

Bon, on va dire que ceux assis côté mur possèdent tous un rire des plus inhabituels. Celui-ci appartient à Perona, une demoiselle qui n'arrête pas de donner des coups de ciseaux à un ours en peluche. Parfaitement normal. Tiens, nous revoilà à celui qui avait entrepris une danse improvisée tout à l'heure. Il s'éclaircit la voix, dégaine sa feuille et proclame :

\- Si vous étiez des fleurs, je serais vos pétales. Si vous étiez des oiseaux, je serais votre plumage. Si vous étiez des galaxies, je serais vos étoiles. Si vous étiez des anges, je serais vos ailes. Si vous étiez...

BAM. Assommé par le professeur. Juste ciel, comment a-t-il fait pour se déplacer aussi rapidement ?! Un sourire enfantin ne quitte pas son visage.

\- L'heure n'est pas à la poésie, Sanji. Ce sera le sujet de la semaine prochaine.

\- La prochaine fois laissez-moi le plaisir de lui faire sa fête, déclare l'homme aux cheveux verts assis derrière.

Il est en train d'aiguiser ses stylos avec sa règle.

\- Comme tu voudras Zoro. J'espère que tu auras le même optimisme pour te farcir quatre heures de colle si cela se produit.

Bien qu'il n'ait pas l'air d'être un tendre, le dénommé Zoro ne peut s'empêcher de déglutir. Je repense aux paroles du poète improvisé. Je frotte ma cheville avec mon pied. Je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec ce genre d'éloges. Shanks-sensei fait un geste à une rouquine pour que les présentations se poursuivent. Elle se nomme Nami et ooooh elle adore la navigation ! Elle, je l'adore d'office. C'est le tour du garçon au chapeau de paille mais celui ne semble pas décider à prendre la parole. Je me frotte les paupières. Je ne rêve pas ? Est-il vraiment en train de fixer Lilly sans cligner des yeux ? Ah, rectification : est-il vraiment en train de fixer Lilly sans cligner des yeux et en mangeant un paquet de chips ? Au bout de ce qui me semble une éternité, il demande à la blanche :

\- Je peux goûter tes cheveux ?

Euh...

\- Pardon ?

\- Tes cheveux, c'est bien de la barbe à papa ?

BAM. Asso... Ah non, cette fois le garçon au chapeau de paille ne s'en est pas pris une par l'enseignant. C'est la tête de son voisin qui vient de s'écraser contre la table. Est-ce que quelqu'un est choqué ? On a un coma ambulant ici présent et cela ne dérange personne. Aaah oui, c'est donc lui l'homme «_ qui n'est pas mort mais qui dort_ ». De plus en plus bizarre cette classe... Shanks-sensei soupire en secouant la tête.

\- Luffy, tu sauras que la chevelure des êtres humains n'est pas comestible. Et tu as fait une faute d'élocution, en tant que professeur de littérature je suis obligé de le souligner. Bref. On dirait que ton frangin est en pleine crise, passons à la troisième rangée.

J'ai envie de hurler au favoritisme mais je suis bien trop frappée par le visage de Lilly. Elle n'a pas l'air duuuu touuuut contente. Elle est en proie à un beau duel de regards avec Luffy. La troisième rangée se lève. Nous retrouvons tout d'abord Pinocchio. Ah non, c'est un être humain. Dommage, c'est comique une marionnette. Il s'appelle Usopp et est déjà en train de vanter ses mérites. Il aurait rencontré des nains et affronté des fantômes. Son interminable monologue est coupé par les ronflements de son voisin, Zoro. A côté de ce dernier, il y a le blond qui refuse de m'approcher. Cavendish donc. Il a sorti une rose de son sac et l'a entreposée entre ses dents. Même ainsi il articule à merveille. Trop fort. Ensuite il y a Vivi, une jeune fille pleine d'enthousiasme et de bonté. Ça fait du bien de découvrir ce genre de personnalité. Déjà que je ne suis pas accoutumée à rencontrer autant de monde, il ne manquerait plus qu'ils soient tous timbrés. La place près de la fenêtre est libre.

Enfin, quatrième et dernière rangée, si on dispense Aokiji et son vélo. Côté porte du fond, nous retrouvons une autre tête sortie tout droit d'un film d'horreur. Absence de sourcil, piercing dans les narines, canines qui dépassent aux commissures des lèvres. Bartolomeo commence son discours par une véritable déclaration d'amour adressée à Luffy. Puis, après avoir croisé le regard implacable du professeur, il finit tout compte fait par se présenter. La fille à ses côtés, Baby 5, n'a pas l'air DU TOUT aimable. Pas un sourire, sourcils froncés, les bras croisés. Elle se dit être ouverte à toute demande d'aide de notre part. J'ai pourtant l'impression qu'elle serait capable de nous tuer si on osait lui adresser la parole. Margaret paraît un peu plus affable quoi que très réservée. Koza, quant à lui, s'est présenté en trois mots. Littéralement. Il semble perdu dans ses pensées et reste ostensiblement tourné vers la fenêtre. Pour finir, nous retrouvons une femme... non un homme. Enfin, je n'en sais rien. Il/elle s'appelle Dellinger, il/elle arbore une casquette à cornes et n'arrête pas de ricaner derrière sa main. Il/elle se moquerait de nous ? Nooon, je ne dois pas être paranoïaque.

Shanks nous demande de prendre place pour les quelques minutes qui restent. Soit au premier rang, soit au troisième près de la fenêtre. Lilly est la première à prendre une initiative. Elle pose lourdement son sac sur le pupitre devant Luffy et s'assoit sans quitter des yeux ce dernier. Le visage du garçon au chapeau de paille ne laisse rien transparaître. Bon, je crois que je n'ai plus le choix.

Je passe entre les tables et dépose mes affaires sur le pupitre près de la fenêtre non sans avoir lancer un regard agacé vers mon voisin de devant. A priori ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il dort de cette façon en feignant d'être mort. Je crois que ça va vite devenir insupportable d'avoir ce type d'élève constamment dans mon champ de vision. Alors qu'il a eu la chance de connaître une scolarité normale, le voilà en train de la gâcher. Mes mains se crispent en sortant ma trousse. Ça ne va pas le faire...

Point de vue Lilly :

Le dernier cours de la matinée se termine (enfin) et je retrouve Akira (enfin aussi) qui bouillonne, je pensais pas qu'elle aimait autant les maths…

\- Ça va ? osais-je en a l'intention de mon amie.

\- Oui oui… ça ne te dérange pas si on sort ?

\- Non ! je comptais aller m'acheter à manger !

\- Je te suis !

J'ai comme l'impression qu'un nuage d'agacement flotte autour d'Akira alors que nous faisons la queue pour acheter à manger auprès de la petite échoppe du lycée : « Le Baratie ». Je remarque que ce sont des lycéens qui s'occupent des ventes. Il me semble d'ailleurs que l'un d'eux est dans notre classe.

\- Sanji ! bouge y'a la queue jusque dans le hall ! arrête de papoter !

\- La ferme ! je vais quand même pas balancer de la nourriture, faut accompagner ça d'un sourire !

Oh, c'est bien lui alors, il est aussi accompagné d'une fille de notre classe, celle qui nous a glissé gentiment un doigt d'honneur tout à l'heure.

\- Dis, Akira…

\- Mmmmm.

J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'elle puise dans ses réserves pour faire bonne figure mais quelque chose la travaille c'est sûr.

\- Tu penses quoi de notre classe ?

Les yeux d'Akira s'illuminent d'une lueur dangereuse … j'en étais sure !

Les lèvres de mon amie tremblent et je sais exactement quoi faire pour l'aider.

\- Eh ! toi le type aux cheveux blonds, tu comptes laisser deux jeunes filles vieillir avant d'être servies ?

Aussitôt, je vois le visage de Sanji changer du tout au tout.

\- Je m'en charge.

La solennité de son ton m'arracherait presque un sourire.

\- Orararararrararara !

Je le vois gesticuler dans tous les sens et le Baratie manque de chavirer ! Mais pas même une minute après, nous recevons Akira et moi nos portions généreuses de Soba.

\- Laissez-moi vous offrir ces mets demoiselles de mon cœur.

\- Volontiers, nous t'en remercions !

Je lâche au passage un clin d'œil à Sanji, Akira et moi déguerpissons sous les huées de tous ceux à qui nous venons de griller la priorité. Cela étant accompli, je tire la manche d'Akira et nous conduis en courant jusqu'au jardin.

\- Là tu peux retirer tes chaussures, lui dis-je en souriant.

Une lumière traverse ses yeux et elle retire en un éclair ses « Wabaki » qu'elle envoie valser avec violence aux confins des ténèbres !

\- Aaaaaaah j'en pouvais plus ! c'est une vraie torture ces machins !

\- Shishishi !

Je dois bien avouer que j'adore la voir s'énerver, elle me fait un peu penser à ma mère dans le genre de fille qui sait se faire entendre.

\- Tu m'as pas répondu.

\- Hein ?

Plus loquace, Akira souffle sur ses soba tandis que je renouvelle ma question.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de notre classe ?

\- Pas grand-chose, une belle bande d'allumés. Elle serre plus fort ses baguettes. Par contre …. Je te jure que d'ici la fin du semestre il sera vraiment mort.

\- Qui donc ?

\- Ce type qui dort en permanence devant moi ! ça fait à peine une matinée et je n'en peux déjà plus de voir son dos vautré sur son pupitre et de l'entendre ronfler.

Akira enfourne ses nouilles et je la sens se détendre un peu. Elle et moi ne sommes pas faites pour contenir trop longtemps nos émotions…

\- Et toi ? Me dit-elle.

\- Mmmm, je ne sais pas trop. Mes voisins sont très étranges. Moria n'arrête pas de m'envoyer des mots pour me dire que je vais « perdre »… mais quand j'ai essayé de lui parler il a fait semblant de m'ignorer. Et il m'a renvoyé un mot après pour me dire « n'essaie pas de m'intimider, tes paroles n'arrivent pas jusqu'à mes oreilles »… pourtant elles sont grandes ! Shishishiiii

\- Ce type est flippant… Sa tête aussi d'ailleurs. Mais pour ma part c'est plutôt Dellinger qui me donne des sueurs froides… J'ai l'impression que ses yeux sont constamment fixés sur mon dos et qu'à tout moment je vais l'entendre me rire dans les oreilles.

\- Shishishiiiii !

La pauvre Akira, mais elle est tellement mignonne.

\- En tout cas l'ambiance est meilleure que dans mon ancien lycée. Tout le monde nous regarde mais ça ne me dérange pas vraiment.

\- Ah bon ? Akira a presque terminé de manger

\- Oui, avant j'étais toute seule et tout le monde ne me voyait que comme « l'héritière » de mon père, avec tout ce que ça entraîne… Mais à présent c'est une toute autre vie, ma mère est là, mon grand-père… et puis toi !

Je ne crois pas avoir souris aussi honnêtement à quelqu'un.

\- Oooh.. Lilly …

Les jolis yeux d'Akira se troublent et je sens en moi la chaleur de cette nouvelle amitié. Ou alors est-ce de la fièvre.

\- D'ailleurs ! ça ne te dérange pas de m'accompagner à l'infirmerie ?

\- Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

\- Si si, c'est simplement pour déposer des papiers.

Akira opine du chef et engloutit en vitesse ses dernières nouilles. Je ramasse les déchets et pars en expédition vers une poubelle tandis que mon amie tente de retrouver ses « Wabaki » et de les extirper des enfers.

Elle disparaît dans les buissons puis je l'entends crier. Je me précipite et la retrouve, en face d'un… vélo ?

\- Qu'est-ce …

\- Pardon, je suis désolée je ne l'avais pas vu …

Akira, à genoux sur le sol farfouille dans son sac en s'adressant au grand type chevelu, tapis dans les buissons et qui fixe une trace de gras sur le cadre de son vélo. Sûrement du gras de soba …

\- Tiens, ma mère en utilise pour nettoyer certains cadres en bois précieux, je te le laisse si tu …

Le type se saisit du morceau de tissu qui lui tend Akira et se met à astiquer son vélo. La tache disparaît aussitôt et une lueur de bonheur illumine le visage du cycliste qui sourirait presque.

\- Tu peux le garder haha …

Une espèce de gargouillis sorti de la bouche du type qui se met à frotter avec frénésie son vélo.

\- C'est une larme qui coule de ses yeux ? je chuchote à Akira.

\- Filons d'ici ce ty…

\- Oh ! je l'interromps. T'es dans notre classe ! Aokiji-san ? c'est ça.

Aokiji hoche la tête après avoir fait glisser ses yeux une seconde sur chacune d'entre nous.

\- Tu saurais pas où est l'infirmerie ?

Toujours sans nous regarder vraiment, Aokiji se stoppe dans son astiquage et pointe son indexe dans une direction.

\- Merci !

Je le salue de la main mais cette fois c'est Akira qui me tire par la manche pour déguerpir.

Nous sortons des buissons et explosons de rire de concert et mettons plusieurs secondes à nous calmer.

\- Tu l'aurais vu quand j'ai glissé sur son vélo ! J'ai cru qu'il allait me geler sur place !

\- Tu as pu retrouver tes chaussures ?

En guise de réponse, Akira ouvre son sac et en sort ses « Wabakis » retrouvées mais pas pour autant chaussées !

\- Dans quoi est-ce qu'on a mis les pieds ? Dis Akira en riant.

\- En tout cas toi, c'est pas dans tes chaussures que tu les as mis !

Nous rions à nouveau, soulagées d'être encore en vie. Puis nous empruntons le chemin de l'infirmerie.

Devant la porte du petit bâtiment isolé je farfouille dans mon sac à la recherche des fameux papiers tandis qu'Akira toque à la porte.

\- Y'a personne, mais pourtant c'est ouvert …

\- Rentrons, je dépose ça et on s'en va, les cours vont bientôt reprendre.

Je suis les pas d'Akira qui pénètre dans le petit bâtiment.

Comme dans toutes les infirmeries, les murs sont blancs et « décorés » de tableaux anatomiques. A la différence que ceux-là représentent des anatomies d'oiseaux ?!

J'espère quand même que l'infirmière y connaîtra quelque chose à l'anatomie humaine…

Akira a les yeux rivés sur les différents tableaux et s'attarde sur celui d'une mouette, ses joues rosissent d'excitation, il semblerait que j'ai découvert quelque chose de nouveau sur elle.

\- Tu aimes les mouettes ? Je lui demande en déposant mes papiers sur le bureau de l'infirmière.

\- Oh… oui !

\- Larinae de la tribu des Larini. Des oiseaux sympathiques.

Une voix masculine raisonne dans l'infirmerie et un paravent blanc que je n'avais pas remarqué se met à bouger pour se replier.

Derrière lui, se découvre celui qui doit être le responsable des lieux, qui d'ailleurs se « recouvre » plutôt.

Je ne m'étais jamais demandé ce que les infirmiers portaient sous leur blouse mais la réponse me « saute aux yeux » avant que je perde la vue quelque part dans la musculature de cet homme aux cheveux blond et au crâne presque rasé.

A part ses lunettes et un pantalon en toile bleue, il ne porte rien et dissimule son indécente nudité sous une blouse blanche. J'aurais pu croire qu'il allait s'embraser tellement…

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

J'allais répondre bien des choses, mais il s'approche de moi.

\- Tu saignes du nez.

\- Oh …

\- Tout va bien Lilly ?

Akira se rapproche de moi et je comprends qu'elle a pu être indemne face à la vision qu'il nous a offerte.

\- Je vais bien …

Sans m'écouter il se penche sur mon visage et tend son bras derrière moi.

\- Tu es venue me déposer ça ? Dit-il en attrapant les papiers posés sur son bureau.

\- Oui oui c'est ça !

Il s'en saisit et les parcours des yeux.

\- Tu veux des cotons ?

Akira me tend des petites boules de ouates pour que je les glisse dans mes narines.

\- Non merci ça va, je survivrai.

\- C'est bon vous pouvez y aller, quant à toi, dit-il en me désignant du doigt, tu reviendras pour qu'on règle tout ça « plus tard ».

\- Donne-moi les cotons … Dis-je finalement à Akira pour anticiper le reflux de mon hémorragie nasale.

Sans dire un mot de plus je déguerpis de l'infirmerie sous le petit rire de l'homme en blouse blanche.

Une fois la porte refermée, je saisis la manche d'Akira.

\- Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose …

\- Oh… tu es malade ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

\- Non … c'est un secret que je n'ai jamais dit avant … j'espère que nous pourrons rester amies malgré ça.

Akira me prend les mains et je rassemble mon courage pour lui faire cet aveu.

\- Alors voilà… Je suis … je suis faible face aux beaux garçons… j'en ai un peu honte mais c'est ainsi, depuis toujours. Mon nez se met à saigner, je ne peux pas me contrôler … c'est la faute de mon père …

Je tremble après avoir avoué la vérité et j'ose glisser un œil vers Akira pour guetter sa réaction…

\- Je … je suis tellement heureuse que tu m'aies confié un tel secret ! Promis je le garderai pour moi !

Touchée par la réaction de mon amie, je retire les contons et reprends mes esprits.

\- Merci Akira.

Elle accepte d'un pouce en l'air et nous reprenons le chemin des salles de classe. Je suis soulagée d'avoir pu parler de cette faiblesse à quelqu'un. Et même si cette péripétie m'a fatiguée je me sens encore plus proche d'Akira.

Nous nous quittons toutes les deux devant la salle de cours de cuisine (option que j'ai choisie).

\- Ta salle d'SES est au bout du couloir ? Je lui demande.

\- Oui il me semble, on s'attend à la sortie ? Enfin si tu veux bien rentrer avec moi…

\- Évidement ! On se retrouve aux…

Pas le temps de terminer ma phrase que quelque chose entre en collision avec moi.

\- Oh, ton nez Lilly ! toi là, regarde un peu où tu vas ! Lance Akira.

\- Pardon !

Derrière la montagne de casseroles se dégage une tête couronnée de boucles noires et parsemée de taches de rousseur. Je sens mon nez frétiller mais je me retiens. En revanche, c'est la première fois que je vois cet air sur le visage d'Akira.

Les yeux grands ouverts et les lèvres entrouvertes.

\- Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ? J'y vois pas grand-chose avec tous ces trucs à porter … encore désolé.

\- Euh… non ça va. Dis-je simplement.

Le garçon passe la porte sans qu'Akira ne reprenne conscience. Je lui secoue l'épaule et ses yeux se remettent à bouger.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop … tu crois que c'est contagieux ton truc ?

\- Avec les beaux garçons ?

\- Oui… lui, quand je l'ai vu ça m'a fait tout drôle.

Je soupire et ris.

\- J'en sais rien, ça méritera qu'on se penche sur la question ! On se retrouve après les cours.

Akira fait demi-tour et vacille jusqu'à sa salle, un garçon aux cheveux verts la rattrape de justesse et elle les accompagne, lui et son ami au chapeau de paille, dans la salle de cours.

Quant à moi je gagne la mienne où nous attend déjà le professeur Linlin.

Quelle journée !

* * *

Hello nous revoici nous revoilà ! alors ? que pensez-vous de cette classe? ça s'annonce plutôt mouvementé n'est-ce pas héhé -' ... des bêtises, des liens qui se tissent et de jolis sourires ! merci de nous suivre et à tout bientôt ! * bisous salés*


	3. Les deux frères

Ici Little Tartine !

\- On merci **Oliosse** pour sa review du précédent chapitre ! Merci beaucoup ça nous motive encore plus pour la suite !

ça va ? vous profitez de la chaleur ? Voici un petit rafraîchissement empli d'humour et d'autres trucs sympas. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésiter pas à nous faire part de votre avis ! Bonne lecture, vous retrouverez LCDAH pour le commentaire de fin de chapitre. Ciaossu !

* * *

**Chapitre trois**

Les deux frères.

**Point de vue Akira :**

J'ai tellement fait les cent pas devant ma salle de cours que mes « wabaki » sont déjà abîmés. Parfait. Avec un peu de chance ils pourront se trouer avant la fin de la semaine.

\- Yeeeeaaaaaah ! je m'écrie en levant les bras en l'air et en cognant un nez par inadvertance.

\- Ah gredin ! Mon beau visage !

Ah non, cela me semble presque infaisable étant donné que demain on est samedi et que par conséquent c'est le week-end... C'est ça de débarquer en plein milieu de la semaine, je suis complètement décalée. Hm... Ah ? Ne viens-je pas de taper quelque chose ? Je me disais bien que l'air ne pouvait pas être aussi solide. En tout cas la personne est déjà rentrée dans la salle. D'ailleurs, bon nombre d'élèves ont dû s'introduire dans la classe sans que je ne m'en aperçoive. Et cette voix, on aurait dit celle du blond aux anglaises, Cavendish. Faudra que je lui demande comment il fait pour articuler aussi bien avec une rose entre les dents. J'espère qu'il sera content de me parler.

\- J'en ai marre !

Un bouquin me frôle le visage et se fracasse contre la vitre. Il faut que je me fasse une raison : dans cet établissement tous les matins risquent d'être mouvementés. Ça va me changer des apprentissages au calme dans ma chambre. Je me tourne vers une tête blanche en pétard. Dès qu'elle m'aperçoit son visage furieux se métamorphose et sa chevelure redevient souple. Stupéfiant.

\- Salut Akira, tu vas bien ? s'enquiert Lilly en souriant tout naturellement.

\- Un peu mieux que toi visiblement.

C'est sorti tout seul. Je pensais avoir gaffé mais cela ne semble pas l'offusquer. Elle ramasse son livre qu'elle toise d'un regard noir. Il est inscrit dessus «_ Mots croisés_ ».

\- Je bloque sur une série de cases depuis hier...

Je comprends alors trois choses. Déjà, son entêtement lui a valu une belle nuit blanche. De plus, le fait qu'elle n'aie pas souhaité que je vienne la chercher s'explique également. Elle savait qu'elle allait arriver quasiment en retard, elle ne voulait pas me pénaliser. Je souris intérieurement. C'est touchant. Enfin, je comprends à quel point Lilly est frappadingue des jeux en forme de grille.

\- Au fait, c'est gentil, mais pourquoi tu m'attends devant la classe ?

Je frappe mon poing contre ma paume. Et dire que j'ai failli oublier ! Je me tiens face à mon amie. Je remarque pour la première fois qu'elle est un poil plus petite que moi.

\- Sais-tu comment il s'appelle ?

\- Qui ça ? L'ourson en peluche de Peropouette ? Ah ! Déjà, ça ne doit pas être ça pour elle...

\- Non ! Le...hrm... le jeune homme qui portait les casseroles avant votre option commune.

\- Ah oui ! En cuisine ! Le garçon aux bouclettes brunes !

La blanche saisit son menton, l'air tout à coup très concentré. Elle met du cœur à l'ouvrage. En parlant de cœur, le mien est en train de danser la salsa dans ma cage thoracique. Hun ? C'est quoi ce délire ? Je vais faire une crise cardiaque ?

\- Hmmm, ça devait être un nom plutôt court... Ice ?

BAM ! Une tête s'abat contre la vitre de la 1°1. Nous poussons toutes les deux un cri de surprise mais nous nous taisons au moment où nous constatons qu'il s'agit d'Aokiji. Bien qu'il soit étrange, il ne semble pas être un mauvais bougre. La preuve : il esquisse une ébauche de sourire avant de regagner sa place. Lilly se gratte la joue :

\- Donc ce type est à la fois fou de son vélo et de tout ce qui touche à la glace. Va savoir le rapport qu'il y a entre les deux. Enfin bref, de toute façon ça ne devait pas être ça le nom de ce garçon. Peut-être As ? Ah non j'y suis ! Ace !

\- Oooh !

J'applaudis, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Lilly me dévisage, un sourire naît sur ses lèvres et elle s'apprête à rajouter quelque chose lorsque la sonnerie l'interrompt. Aussitôt après, le couloir est envahi pour une fumée mauve opaque. On ne voit même plus nos pieds ! Qu'est-ce qui est en train de se passer ?! Il est à peine 8h ! Paniquées, nous entrons à toute vitesse dans la salle de cours et refermons la porte derrière nous. Rien n'y fait, le nuage gazeux passe en dessous et s'infiltre dans la classe. Mais, pour changer, personne ne paraît inquiet. La blanche et moi allons nous asseoir à nos places respectives. Raaah ! Et il y a l'autre fainéant qui dort déjà ! J'ai envie de lui balancer mon sac sur le crâne en guise de bonjour mais je m'abstiens. Pour me détendre, je lance une œillade de détresse à mon amie. Trop tard, elle est déjà en pleine_ battle_ de regards avec son voisin de derrière, Luffy. Elle n'a même pas du faire gaffe qu'elle s'était assise à l'envers sur sa chaise. En tout cas, je n'aimerais pas me retrouver entre ces deux-là.

La porte s'ouvre sur un homme au teint tout aussi blafard que celui de Gecko Moria. Ils ont vécu dans un cercueil, c'est ça ? En parlant du vampire, le professeur lui lance discrètement un rouge à lèvres. Je me disais bien que j'avais déjà visualisé une bouche violette quelque part hier. L'enseignant sourit à s'en crisper la mâchoire. Il porte un épais manteau blanc, comme s'il faisait -50°C dehors. Ses cheveux noir corbeau sont hérissés et longs. Ses pupilles jaunes nous sondent tour à tour et s'attardent sur Lilly et moi.

\- Shulolololololo !

Rire anormal, Acte II.

\- Nous voilà donc en présence de deux nouvelles cobayes...hrm je voulais dire élèves, shulololololo ! Je me présente : je suis l'illustre César Clown, votre professeur de physique-chimie. Vous pouvez m'appeler « Maître ».

La fumée ne se dissipe pas et envahit toute la classe. Elle est inodore mais recouvre nos jambes. Ils auraient pu nous dire qu'il fallait se trimballer avec un masque à gaz en permanence. Je déglutis. Il va falloir éviter de faire tomber mon stylo dans l'heure à venir. Ma voisine de classe, Vivi, me le confirme lorsque son canard en origami tombe de sa table. Cela semble vraiment la peiner.

\- Karoo..., gémit-elle une main plaquée sur sa bouche.

Ni une ni deux, le garçon assis derrière elle, Koza, se jette ventre à terre. On aurait dit un soldat. Tout son corps disparaît dans le nuage gazeux. Je grogne. Et celui-là qui pionce encore, peu importe le cours ! Avec mon pied, je tape volontairement dans sa chaise ce qui a pour effet de le réveiller. Sa tête se redresse. Ah ! Là, je me sens mieux. Au même moment, le bras de Koza sort du brouillard. Il exhibe l'origami jaune comme un trophée. Vivi paraît folle de joie, je suis contente pour elle. Le flemmard penche la tête vers le bienfaiteur de ma voisine de classe. Ses cheveux noirs recouvrent une partie de son visage. Je l'entends chuchoter :

\- Canard laqué...

Sa figure cogne de nouveau contre son pupitre. Il s'est rendormi ?! RAAAAAAAHHHH !

\- Aujourd'hui, je vais vous séparer pour mieux vous disséquer...pour mieux vous noter je veux dire, shulololololo ! Vous serez ainsi par groupe de quatre, et c'est moi qui choisis !

Il sort le registre des 1°1 et l'ouvre. Avec une équerre et un double décimètre, il mesure nos noms ou que-sais-je encore. A croire que cela fonctionne comme une expérience à ses yeux. Dix minutes plus tard, il reprend enfin la parole :

\- Le premier groupe sera constitué de Lilly, Akira, Luffy et Ace. Shulolololololo, les nouvelles sont à l'honneur ! De quoi bien entamer l'année à mes côtés !

Les secondes s'égrainent en minutes, et les minutes se dénombrent en heures. C'est fou comme le temps peut être sournois parfois. Ace ? Il a bien dit « Ace » ?! Et alors je n'entends plus rien, je ne bouge plus, je ne respire plus. Seuls mes yeux naviguent d'un coin à l'autre de la classe. Si le jeune homme de l'option cuisine était là je l'aurais remarqué ! Il y a erreur sur la personne ! Parce que... Tiens ? Pourquoi Luffy lance son taille-crayon sur la tête de M. Paresseux ? Ça doit faire un mal de chien n'empêche, bien fait pour lui.

\- Shishishi ! Debout ! On est ensemble, y a même les deux nouvelles avec nous, c'est trop cooool !

Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Je préférais quand il se battait visuellement avec Lilly. Au moins il ne disait pas des énormités pareilles. Le glandeur se frotte le front et baragouine :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes là ? Y a deux nouvelles ?

Et il se retourne. Vers moi. J'entends distinctement ma mâchoire inférieure exploser contre ma table. La surprise se peint sur son visage. Mais pas n'importe quel visage. _CE_ visage là, celui du garçon aux casseroles d'hier. Celui du dénommé Ace. Le destin se moque de moi. Ses yeux onyx me sondent quelques secondes sans se cacher. Ses joues sont parsemées de taches de rousseur, ses cheveux noirs sont ébouriffés. J'ai du mal à avaler ma salive. Il est... il est un... un... un VRAI TIRE-AU-FLANC !

\- T'es qui toi déjà ?

Doublé d'une impolitesse sans borne. Et ce cœur qui ne veut pas cesser de battre à tout rompre. Je vais finir par l'arracher et le coller dans la figure de M. Négligent, ça le réveillera pour de bon. Un rire brise l'emprise visuelle qu'avait Ace sur moi.

\- Shishishi ! C'est Akira pardi ! s'esclaffe Luffy. Et elle c'est Lilly !

Il se penche pour passer son bras autour du cou de mon amie mais celle-ci lui donne une tape sur la main. Il arrête subitement de rire pour la regarder. Ça y est, ils remettent ça.

\- Le second groupe sera composé de Sanji, Pudding, Perona et Zoro.

Aussitôt le blond saute sur sa table et forme un cœur avec ses bras :

\- Deux déesses rien que pour moi, je suis au comble du bonhe... AAAAAAAAAAHHHH ! Tête d'algues ?!

\- Hein ? Quoi ? C'est l'heure de partir? fait l'homme aux cheveux verts en se réveillant, une bulle de sommeil explosant de son nez.

\- Horororororo ! Je n'aime pas qu'on me dise ce que je dois faire, vous avez intérêt à faire tout le travail à ma place ! déclare Perona d'une voix dédaigneuse.

\- C'est comme si c'était fait, je suis super motivée ! dit Pudding angélique avant que son expression ne change du tout au tout. Et puis quoi encore ?! Tu veux crever connasse ?!

Là ! Elle vient de l'insulter là, je n'ai pas rêvé ?! Ah, non... Je dois me faire des idées, Pudding a des manières beaucoup trop adorables. Je dois encore être fatiguée.

\- Le troisième groupe sera constitué de mon cher Moria, Absalom, Baby 5 et Bartolomeo. D'ailleurs Absalom, vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours. Je vous ai noté les coordonnés de mon confrère chirurgien plasticien, le Dr Hogback. Bon, je reconnais qu'il n'est pas aussi doué que mon humble personne, mais au moins il l'est nettement plus que cette vermine de Vegapunk ! Il devrait pouvoir arranger votre affreux minois.

\- Roooooaarhhh ! rugit le concerné.

Vegapunk ? Ce nom me dit quelque chose, j'ai dû le lire sur le planning des 1°1... Mais oui ! Il s'agit du professeur de l'option Technologie. En parlant d'option, quelle fut ma surprise en découvrant qu'il en existait cinq dans cet établissement. Tous les élèves doivent en sélectionner deux. Et le choix est plutôt hétéroclite. Pour ma part j'ai pris Arts Plastiques dont le cours est assuré par Goldenweek-sensei, et SES par Sengoku-sensei. J'ai déjà eu cette matière hier en avant dernière heure. Sengoku possède un charisme impressionnant, d'un tout autre genre que celui de Shanks. J'ai bu ses paroles pendant deux heures, bien que je n'ai quasiment rien compris de ce qu'il a dit, n'ayant jamais eu cette matière par le passé. Linlin-sensei s'occupe de l'option Cuisine, option qu'a choisi Lilly. Je suis contente qu'elle aie pris Arts Plastiques en deuxième option, ça signifie que nous serons ensemble. Enfin, nous retrouvons Musique assuré par Brook-sensei et donc Technologie par Vegapunk-sensei. On dirait que César ne le porte pas dans son cœur... Au fond de la classe, nous pouvons clairement entendre Bartolomeo pleurer à chaudes larmes, écroulé qu'il est sur sa table. A priori, il est dévasté de ne pas être dans le même groupe que Luffy.

\- Pour le quatrième groupe, nous retrouvons Dellinger, Margaret, Rebecca et Cavendish.

Ces quatre-là ne semblent pas du tout surpris de se retrouver ensemble. Oh, le blond aux anglaises est en train de me regarder ! Il saisit sa rose et, les dents serrées, il passe horizontalement la tige le long de sa gorge. Je baisse les yeux vers mon propre cou. Sûrement essaie-t-il de me dire que mon nœud papillon est bien fait. Ce n'était vraiment pas une mince affaire mais j'ai l'impression de progresser dans ce domaine. Reconnaissante, je lève un pouce dans sa direction. Faudrait que je lui dise à l'occasion que froncer autant les sourcils n'est pas très bon pour son front.

\- Enfin dernier groupe, Usopp, Nami, Koza et Vivi.

Je glisse un regard à la dérobée vers le bienfaiteur de ma voisine, imaginant qu'il exulterait de joie, mais il ne laisse rien transparaître. Par contre Nami se retourne vers elle et fait un clin d'œil à sa camarade. Voyant que je l'observe, elle m'administre un petit sourire. Elle est vraiment jolie. Au fait, où en sont Luffy et Lilly ? Celle-ci est toujours retournée sur sa chaise. Quant à Luffy, il est à présent carrément assis en tailleur sur sa table. Et le professeur qui ne lui dit rien... Mes doigts raclent la table. Encore un qui se tient mal en classe. J'ai envie de le dégommer...

\- Ah, j'allais presque oublier Aokiji, shulololololo ! Tu te débrouilleras tout seul comme d'habitude, n'est-ce pas mon garçon ?

Le concerné répond d'un simple hochement de tête et place ensuite un masque de sommeil sur ses yeux. Décidément, cette classe est une belle brochette de fainéants... César nous distribue ensuite une liste d'ingrédients pour l'expérience qui aura lieu lundi en classe. Nous devrons réfléchir à quatre – ou en solitaire pour on-sait-qui – à la réalisation du résultat le plus « _surprenant_ ». C'est bien le mot qu'il a employé. Comme nous sommes déjà vendredi, cela ne nous laisse pas trop de choix. Ce qui signifie...

Mes yeux dardent le dos du numéro un des paresseux. Ce qui signifie que je vais devoir passer une partie de mon week-end avec lui. Je soupire puis souris. Au moins je suis avec Lilly, je ne serai pas complètement perdue. Et Luffy, bien qu'il se tienne mal de temps en temps, a l'air extraverti.

On ne devrait pas s'ennuyer.

**Point de vue Lilly :**

« Mangeur de viande grillée invétéré, bruyant et qui porte son pantalon de lycée retroussé », en 12 lettres : MONKEY.D Luffy !

Punaise si cette foutue grille de mots croisés pouvait être aussi facile ! J'en reviens pas que mon père ai réussi à la terminer avant moi ! c'est pas humain ?!

Il n'est pas censé avoir un boulot de dingue, du genre à le tenir éloigner de sa famille pendant des semaines ? Et pourtant il trouve le temps de me narguer en m'envoyant des photos des grilles complétées …

\- Raaaaah ! me saoul !

J'ai dû crier pour de vrai, les gens du couloir me dévisagent. M'en fous… j'ai pas envie d'être sociale avec si peu d'heures de sommeil au compteur.

« Amie au grand sourire et au regard sincère », en 5 lettres.

\- Akira !

Elle m'attend, l'air un peu rêveur et les yeux rivés sur la vitre à observer la nature extérieure. Voir ses cheveux rouges en bataille m'apaise et je viens m'asseoir à côté d'elle. Je constate également qu'une brume s'est levée dans l'océan des yeux d'Akira.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Mmmm… cette histoire de groupes de travail me chiffonne un peu.

\- A qui le dis-tu, j'ai jamais été très bonne pour le collectif non plus…

Nos deux soupirs se perdent et s'évaporent dans la salle de classe d'art plastiques (notre option commune).

\- On peut s'asseoir avec vous ?

Les bancs de la salle de cours sont plus larges que ceux des classes habituelles, ils sont faits pour quatre personnes. Je m'en rends compte lorsque la fille aux cheveux oranges a formulé sa proposition.

\- Oui oui, allez'y.

Akira les accueille avec le sourire et je me range à son jugement.

\- Nous sommes dans la même classe que vous, me dit l'autre fille aux cheveux bleus, je m'appelle Vivi.

Il me semble que son pupitre n'est pas très éloigné du mien.

\- Et moi c'est Nami.

Elles agitent toutes les deux leurs mains et nous répondons Akira et moi, du même geste, pas très assurées l'une et l'autre de la marche à suite.

\- Vous êtes Akira et Lilly c'est bien ça ? Dit Nami-san en nous pointant respectivement du doigt.

Nous hochons la tête en guise de réponse accompagnée d'un petit « hun » approbateur. Les deux filles échangent un regard complice, j'ai comme le sentiment qu'elles sont venues avec une intention déterminée…

\- C'est vous qui avez le brillant honneur de travailler avec les deux frères ?

Son air s'est changé du tout au tout, une vague d'ironie accompagnée d'une flotte de reproches silencieux à l'intention des deux garçons traverse le visage de Nami-san. Davantage pudique, Vivi se contente d'un petit sourire coincé.

\- Ils sont frères ? Demande Akira.

\- Mmmh, pas sur le papier mais ils ont grandi ensemble et ils vivent ensemble encore aujourd'hui. Répond Nami-san.

\- Tu les connais bien ? j'ose.

\- Je connais surtout Luffy, nous sommes de bons amis lui et moi. Elle marqua une pause. Pour ce qui est de Ace, je dois dire que je le connais moins. Conclut-elle.

\- Il faut dire qu'il n'est pas de la même année que nous. Ajoute Vivi-san.

\- Comment ça ?

Les yeux d'Akira s'allument d'un intérêt nouveau.

\- Ace a un an de plus que nous, il a redoublé.

Je vois les poings de mon amie se serrer.

\- S'il dormait pas en cours en même temps…

Les deux filles acquiescent avec un petit air gêné.

\- En tout cas vous êtes entre de bonnes mains, j'imagine que ça ne doit pas être facile pour vous deux d'arriver dans cette classe un peu … Elle cherche son mot…

\- « mouvementée » ?

\- Oui, on va dire ça haha ! D'ailleurs, c'était quoi votre ancien lycée à toutes les deux ?

\- J'étais à Mary Geoise.

Merde, j'ai répondu par réflexe. Les deux filles me regardent en prenant du recul comme pour m'évaluer après ce que je viens de dire. Akira quant à elle ne semble pas perturbée par cette annonce, mon cœur se serre.

\- Oh, ce ne devait pas être facile … Dit simplement Nami-san.

\- Je… j'avais des cours à la maison, je n'étais jamais allée dans une école avant.

Les mots d'Akira font diversion et j'ai l'impression qu'elle a ressenti ma gêne, je défais mon poing et pose ma main sur la sienne.

\- On s'est rencontré toutes les deux le jour de la pré-rentrée.

\- Oh ! Disent les filles en souriant.

Akira hoche de la tête en souriant, elle serre ma main dans la sienne.

Le cours se passa sans grande catastrophe, je dirais même que c'était un moment agréable.

Je sors de classe le sourire aux lèvres, de bien meilleure humeur que ce matin, le seul mot qui me vient à l'esprit c'est « bonheur partagé, en 6 lettres : AMITIE ».

\- Au fait ! on a papoté du coup j'ai oublié ma mission principale !

Nami-san nous rattrape Akira et moi juste à temps dans le couloir.

\- Luffy m'a chargé de vous demander vos numéros de téléphone à toutes les deux ! pour pouvoir bosser votre sujet.

Je vois le visage d'Akira changer à l'évocation dudit « sujet » et donc de l'idée de retrouver le dormeur aux bouclettes noires. J'aime ce côté-là chez elle, qu'elle ne mette pas de filtre à ses émotions, ça me permet de la comprendre et ça me rassure, ça me donne le courage d'aller au-delà de mes limites et de mes craintes.

Boostée dans cette bonne dynamique, je griffonne mon numéro de téléphone et celui d'Akira sur une page de mon petit carnet et le tends à Nami-san tout en rangeant mon mobile.

\- Merci ! vous allez à vos clubs ?

Je hoche la tête.

\- On se voit lundi alors !

Nous saluons Vivi-san et Nami-san avant de gagner les escaliers.

\- J'ai mis nos deux numéros. Dis-je à Akira en me tenant à la rampe.

\- Merci … je t'avoue que je ne connais pas le mien par cœur …

C'est bien ce que je me suis dit.

\- Moi non plus … avouai-je

\- J'me disais aussi.

Akira et moi explosons de rire en réalisant à quel point nous ne sommes, ni l'une, ni l'autre des habituées des relations humaines. Tout en nous promettant de faire de notre mieux.

\- Mon club d'astronomie est là. J'indique à mon amie.

\- Oh, d'accord… alors je vais y aller.

\- Tu as choisi quoi déjà ?

Akira hésite une seconde puis m'avoue d'un air embarrassé.

\- Botanique et jardinage …

C'était l'évidence même.

\- Ça te va bien, j'ai jamais vu une fille aussi libre que toi, aussi libre que les feuilles et les pétales, de toutes les couleurs… et surtout sans chaussures !

Akira recule d'un pas, ébranlée par mes propos. Ses yeux devinrent brillants et son émoi perceptible. Elle fut tellement touchée qu'elle parvint difficilement à exprimer sa joie. Je me contente de sourire, soulagée par ce petit moment de franchise qui me permet de réaliser combien, en si peu de temps, je me suis attachée à Akira.

\- Ne traîne pas alors !

Je termine ma phrase en m'engouffrant dans la salle du club, un peu gênée par cet élan d'affection franche.

Derrière la porte je sens mon cœur battre un peu plus fort. Ou bien est-ce le vibreur de mon téléphone.

Un message d'Akira : _« Pardon, j'ai un peu bugué… mais je voulais te dire que les étoiles ça t'allait bien à toi, tu brilles et tu rassures. »._

Alors que je commence à lui taper une réponse, je reçois un autre message : « pardon pour mon précédent message, c'est peut-être un peu trop familier, je ne sais pas trop comment dire, mais je suis contente qu'on soit dans la même classe toi et moi. »

Un sourire sans borne se dessine sur mes lèvres.

Je pianote sur mon téléphone (bonheur partagé en deux mots – 8 lettres) : « moi aussi. »

Je m'avance vers les autres membres quand mon regard se pose sur une blouse blanche…

\- Oh, un oiseau rare, oye …

Par reflexe mon nez se met à frétiller mais par bonheur il est habillé sous sa blouse cette fois. Je détaille inconsciemment le contour de sa chemise mauve en me demandant s'il était possible de se réincarner en bouton de chemise.

\- Bonjour. Dis-je simplement avec le plus de dédain possible et en contrôlant mon nez.

\- Nous comptons donc un nouveau membre dans le club d'astronomie, tu peux te présenter oye ?

\- Je m'appelle Lilly Newgate, mon étoile préférée c'est Deneb, dans la constellation du cygne.

Un sourire se dessine sur le visage de l'infirmier qui quitte son bureau pour venir vers moi. Il se penche pour se mettre à ma hauteur et venir me susurrer.

\- Entre ces murs, tu peux m'appeler « Marco ».

Ces mots ont mis mon nez K.O.

\- Pardon, je dois aller aux toilettes…

Je m'enfuie de cet être fait de testostérone pure pour aller déverser mon hémorragie nasale dans l'évier des toilettes.

Le souffle saccadé je sens mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche, sûrement un message d'Akira. En l'espace de quelques secondes je façonne des cotons en papier toilette et me les enfourne dans les narines.

Je dégaine mon téléphone et laisse échapper un petit « Oh » de surprise en voyant qu'il s'agit d'un numéro inconnu.

J'ouvre les messages.

_« Salut Lilly ! on fait comment pour le projet de César ? »._

_« Parce que faut bosser je crois ? non ? »_

_« J'ai demandé à Ace mais il ne se souvient plus des consignes »_

_« En même temps c'est César, personne n'écoute ce qu'il dit »_

_« Mais on se voit quand même ce sera marrant »_

_« Tu réponds pas ? »_

J'ai même pas eu besoin que l'inconnu décline son identité pour mettre un visage (et une odeur de viande grillée) sur l'expéditeur des messages. Je me contente de répondre.

_« 14h demain au café Moby Dick. »_

Quelques secondes plus tard mon téléphone vibre à nouveau.

_« Top ! à demain Lilly ! »._

Je range mon portable dans la poche, dégoupille mes cotons nasaux et retourne vers la salle du club, un sourire infini vissé sur les lèvres.

* * *

Heeey ^^

Ici LCDAH !

Vois revoilà, quel plaisir ^^ ayé, les deux filles se retrouvent embarquées dans une mini aventure avec les deux frères ^^ ça promet ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, la semaine prochaine ils vont devoir s'y mettre pour le "travail de groupe"... :D merci de suivre leurs histoires ! on se retrouve vite ! prenez soin de vous !


	4. La fête foraine

**\- **Pour ce chapitre nous remercions** Oiliosse** et** Wendy **pour leurs deux dernières reviews ainsi que **Leehita** pour son follow ! nous espérons que la suite des aventures vous plaira et merci de nous soutenir ! ça nous boost encore plus !

**\- Oiliosse** s'est demandé comment Akira a pu ne pas reconnaitre Ace, voici la réponse si vous aussi elle vous a fait hurler ^^ : _Aaaaaaah oui comment fait-elle pour ne pas reconnaitre Ace bonté divine?! xD C'est parce qu'elle n'est pas habituée au contact d'autrui et qu'elle ne pouvait concevoir qu'un si joli visage (c'est peu de le dire) puisse être associé à un élève aussi fainéant."_

N'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos interrogations!

*coucou de Lilly et Akira *

* * *

Salut la compagnie ici LCDAH ! c'est la première fois qu'on se retrouve en début de chapiiiitre ululuuuu ^^ ce qui signifie que vous commencerez avec Lilly cette fois ! au programme : shopping entre copines ET ... "révisions" avec les deux frères ^^' mais comme vous l'avez vu le chapitre ne s'appelle pas "révisions sérieuses"... bien au contraire ! Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, merci de nous suivre et vous retrouverez notre chère Tartine en fin de chapitre ! prenez soin de vous !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

La fête foraine

**Point de vue de Lilly :**

\- Ma chériiiie… debout mon trésor, il faut que tu te lèves.

A peine réveillée, je sens ma mère s'allonger à côté de moi dans mon lit. Ses cheveux blonds bouclés viennent me chatouiller le bras et je sens sa main chaude me caresser la joue. J'ouvre les yeux sur un jour nouveau et je vois ceux de ma mère, d'un bleu violet étincelant.

\- Allez moussaillon, y'a du boulot sur le pont, plaisante ma mère en entortillant ses doigts dans mes cheveux hirsutes.

\- Shishishishiii … arrête !

\- Un monstre marin attaque à bâbord !

C'est parti en bataille de chatouilles, mais ma mère est beaucoup trop grande pour que je puisse espérer une victoire.

\- Shishiiii… Maman ! t'es trop grande.

\- C'est toi qui es petite, copie conforme de ton père va.

Impossible de le nier.

\- Il m'a encore battu hier aux mots croisés …

\- C'est quand même fou cette addiction que vous avez tous les deux.

Maman me dégage le visage des mèches de cheveux qui me bloquent la vue sur son sourire.

\- Mais je pense que ton père est heureux de savoir que vous êtes complices sur ce point, que tu le comprends. Ça compte énormément pour lui.

\- Comment il va ?

D'habitude je ne prends pas directement de nouvelles de lui, je préfère glaner au passage des infos de ma mère sans manifester de grand intérêt. Mais je sais que maman me donne délibérément des bribes de nouvelles sans que j'ai besoin de les demander ouvertement.

Ma question la surprend un peu mais elle se pare d'un doux sourire et vient parsemer mon bras de caresses.

\- Il travaille beaucoup, se plaint sans arrêt de l'incompétence des gens qui l'entourent et pense constamment à nous.

J'imagine volontiers mon père et son regard glacial légendaire, mépriser ostensiblement ses associés, tacler leur incompétence et finalement faire ses grilles de mots croisés en réunion.

\- « Comment la nature peut-elle tolérer en vous une erreur aussi grossière ? », « Vous êtes d'une imbécillité en dehors de toute raison ou mesure ».

Le rire de ma mère remplit toute la pièce alors que j'ai servi ma meilleure imitation de mon père et de son ton dédaigneux. C'est comme ça qu'on se console elle et moi de son absence, à rire et faire résonner sa voix même quand il n'est pas là.

\- Tu descends ? Je t'ai fait un moka et ton grand-père a pris des croissants.

\- Le petit déjeuner des Newgate ça ne se refuse pas !

Ma mère me dépose un baiser sur le front et quitte ma chambre.

J'attrape mon téléphone sur ma table de chevet, il est encore tôt, j'ai rendez-vous avec Akira d'ici une heure, on va faire un peu de shopping avant que les garçons ne nous retrouvent.

Mes doigts glissent tous seuls sur le clavier de mon portable et la sonnerie retentit.

_\- Allô ?_

Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait décrocher si vite.

\- Papa ?

_\- Lilly ? tout va bien ?_

C'est vrai que je ne l'appelle pas souvent…

\- Oui, j'ai rendez-vous ce matin avec mon amie pour se balader en ville.

_\- Ta mère m'a dit que tu avais sympathisé avec une nouvelle élève._

\- Elle s'appelle Akira. Cet après-midi on va travailler sur un projet de groupe en chimie avec d'autres personnes de la classe. On a pour consigne de faire exploser des trucs…

_\- Si tu veux des bombes demande à ta mère, elle sait où est caché l'arsenal._

Les gens normaux prendraient ça pour une blague, quant à moi je sais que mon père est sérieux en disant cela. En même temps c'est bon à savoir.

\- Nan ça va, on va en fabriquer ce sera plus amusant. Tu voudras que je t'en garde pour faire sauter quelques-uns des nullos avec qui tu bosses ?

Imperceptiblement j'entends mon père sourire et regretter de ne pas pouvoir me dire « oui ».

_\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, j'ai ce qu'il faut._

Cette fois c'est à moi de sourire.

\- … papa ?

_\- Oui ?_

Il n'a pas hésité à me répondre, même s'il n'est pas là je peux compter sur lui et ça me suffit.

\- Ne tue personne et …

Ces mots restent bloqués dans ma gorge.

_\- Je vous retrouve bientôt, ta mère et toi._

\- « Déclaration » en 7 lettres…

_\- Moi aussi Lilly._

La conversation se termine et je pars m'habiller.

Un short fleuri taille haute, un t-shirt blanc, des baskets compensées assorties de jolies chaussettes et une veste en jean au cas où. Je démêle mes cheveux et les monte en chignon bien fourni, attrape mon petit sac à main rond en osier tressé et quitte ma chambre pour rejoindre ma mère.

Le dédale de couloirs ne m'effraie plus et j'avoue même apprécier ce petit moment tranquille avant de sentir les odeurs de café et de pâtisserie qui émane du café.

\- Oh, regardez-moi ce petit mousse !?

Mon grand-père (vraiment grand !) se tient derrière le comptoir et je lui glisse une bise sur la joue avant de subtiliser un des croissants déposés dans un panier.

\- Gurarara … comment vas-tu ma douce ?

\- Ça va, je retrouve une amie en ville.

\- C'est bien, profite de ta jeunesse Lilly.

Le regard tendre de mon grand-père m'arrache toujours un sourire et s'il y a une bonne chose dans tous les changements récents c'est bien d'être plus proche de lui.

J'attrape le moka préparé par ma mère dans une grande tasse en bambou et quitte le « Moby Dick » en saluant tout le monde.

Dehors il faut beau, on entend les mouettes et je prends le temps de détailler les charmes de cette petite ville portuaire. Je me balade et flâne dans les petites ruelles, respirant l'air chaud alors qu'il est encore tôt. L'odeur de l'iode et du sable est si reconnaissable, elle me rappelle tant de souvenirs. Dans mon ancienne ville nous étions encerclés par les montages, rien n'était comparable à ici.

Je zigzague, mon moka diminue dangereusement jusqu'au moment tragique de sa fin. Je rince la tasse dans une fontaine et l'enfourne dans mon sac. Le croissant subira le même sort.

Dans la rue je ne reconnais personne et cet anonymat, indifférence générale résonne en moi comme un air de liberté. Personne ne me surveille et je peux faire ce que je veux.

Il est bientôt l'heure de retrouver Akira devant « Chez Rose », le marchand de glaces ambulant. Je suis un peu en avance mais j'ai le sentiment qu'elle le sera aussi.

Bingo !

Elle porte une jupe longue beige et un débardeur blanc qui fait ressortir la couleur de ses cheveux. Ou plutôt les couleurs !

\- On dirait qu'un peintre a créé toutes les nuances de rouge sur tes cheveux, avec le soleil !

\- Salut Lilly ! Toi aussi tu es en avance !?

Nous rions toutes les deux avant de décider d'une destination.

Je profite d'une poubelle pour me séparer de la serviette en papier dans laquelle j'avais emballé mon croissant.

\- Maintenant : Shopping !

C'est vraiment mon pêché mignon, depuis toujours j'adore les vêtements et tout ce qui se rapporte à la mode. Je sifflote aux abords du centre commercial. C'est un grand bâtiment vitré dont on devine de l'extérieur qu'il y a des arbres et des activités à l'intérieur. J'ai vraiment hâte d'aller y faire un tour !

Les portes automatiques s'ouvrent et comme je le pensais l'intérieur est interactif et amusant. Il y a des aquariums, des statues d'animaux, des arbres et tout un tas de panneaux numériques qui diffusent des spots publicitaires.

Sur le plan général je repère les enseignes qui m'intéressent et je me construis mon itinéraire dans ma tête (en experte que je suis !).

Premier étage : l'objectif est de dégoter la robe que j'ai vue en ligne il y a deux jours et … cible repérée ! VICTOIRE !

\- Héhé !

Je cherche Akira pour lui partager ma prise mais … je crois bien être la seule excitée par la situation.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui …

Elle me répond avec une aura de « je suis aux frontières de la mort » et un sourire qui dit « c'est donc cet endroit qu'on appelle Enfers ?» … Cet air je le connais parfaitement, ma mère a le même quand elle doit nous accompagner mon père et moi faire les magasins : elle préférerait se pendre ou éviscérer les vendeuses qui jacassent.

J'étouffe un petit rire en voyant combien les traits d'Akira sont tirés et combien elle prend sur elle pour ne pas laisser paraître son aversion.

\- T'as vu c'est grand ici !?

\- Très grand…

Les mots glissent entre ses lèvres comme les derniers soupirs d'un condamné.

\- Y'a même plus de 10 étages ! On va pouvoir tous les faire !

\- Tous les …

Son désespoir me fait rire et je la laisse en plan pour aller régler mon achat.

A mon retour, Akira a les doigts crispés sur la lanière de son sac et transpire à grosses gouttes. Je veux pourtant l'embêter encore un peu.

\- Tu viens, direction le sixième étage !

\- Mmmihihi…

Son aura ne désembrunit pas et pourtant elle accepte de me suivre jusqu'aux escalators. Nous admirons les différents étages colorés le temps de la montée. Akira prend une profonde respiration avant de quitter les marches mouvantes.

\- Hé ?

Hihi ! J'avais mémorisé qu'il y avait tout un étage de jeux d'arcades dans ce bâtiment, de quoi nous amuser à deux, tout en levant la peine d'Akira. Elle rit et soupire, ses épaules s'affaissent et je la sens soulagée.

\- Prête à te faire laminer l'Écarlate ?

\- Ne présume pas de ta force la Blanche !

Nous rentrons comme des furies dans la salle et échangeons nos jetons avant de monter sur le premier jeu de tir.

A nous deux, nous oublions le reste et notre volume sonore ! Complètement à fond dans le jeu nous nous hurlons des directions pour tuer les zombies qui déferlent et les monstres qui nous assaillent.

Personne ne nous résiste.

Il a dû se passer plusieurs heures depuis que nous sommes entrées dans la salle de jeux… je suis vidée…

\- 'tend il en reste une là-bas !

Mais Akira semble avoir encore de l'énergie à revendre.

\- Une autre fois hein ?

\- Tu avoues ta défaite ?

\- Oï !?

Nous nous approchons de la machine qui réglera notre sort et j'insère ma dernière pièce.

\- Excusez-moi mais le magasin va fermer …

\- Hein ? Il est déjà midi ?!

Prise de panique je regarde ma montre et je tire le bras d'Akira qui rit elle aussi.

\- Ce n'est que partie remise !

Un air de défi plane dans ses yeux et j'ai hâte de notre prochain affrontement.

Nous regagnons les escalators bras-dessus, bras-dessous mais un peu fatiguées. Je retrouve mon souffle alors qu'Akira me tire à son tour par le bras pour nous diriger au travers du second niveau.

Elle s'arrête devant une petite librairie et je dois avouer que cette fois c'est moi qui ne suis pas à mon aise. La lecture n'est pas mon passe-temps favori mais Akira a l'air d'aimer ça. Elle parcourt des yeux les couvertures tandis que je me perds dans les rayonnages.

Jusqu'à …

Mes yeux ont dû lancer des feux d'artifices quand ils se sont posés sur les mots en couleur du livret : une grille collector de mots fléchés ! C'est une trouvaille extraordinaire ! Je me saisis du petit livret illico et le glisse contre mon cœur…

Toute excitée je cherche d'autres titres et mon corps tremble à la vue de toutes ces éditions collectors. Je les prends une par une ne photo et les envoie à mon père qui me répond presque instantanément : « prends tout, mais j'en veux la moitié. »

\- Compte là-dessus !

Au comptoir de la caisse mes mains tremblent quand je dépose l'énorme pile de bonheur de papier.

\- Heu …. Ça va ?

La petite voix d'Akira perce jusqu'à mes oreilles et je ne peux cacher mon excitation.

\- Tou…toutes ces éditions sont …

Je vois des petites gouttes de sang tomber sur le ticket de caisse, mon nez doit en avoir pris un coup.

Un sac plastique dans chaque main, je quitte le centre commercial avec un mouchoir roulé dans la narine. C'était une super matinéééée !

\- Tu as trouvé ton bonheur toi ? Je demande à Akira.

\- Oui ! C'est le nouveau volume d'une saga que je suis, c'est vraiment bien, je te les prêterai si tu veux.

Nous trottinons de bon cœur jusqu'au Moby Dick.

J'ouvre en grand la porte et cherche ma mère des yeux pour lui faire partager mes trouvailles du jour !

\- Mamaaaan !?

\- Ouiiiiiiiiiiii

Maman repérée derrière le comptoir. Je file à toute allure la retrouver et me jette sur elle.

\- Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé !

\- Lilly attention, tu vois bien que je suis occupée…

\- Oh pardon.

Non j'ai pas vu non… elle est occupée avec une dame dont le visage me rappelle quelqu'un.

\- Maman ?

Derrière, la voix d'Akira tranche avec mon excitation et quelque chose m'ordonne de me calmer et de prêter attention à mon amie.

\- Merci pour le café Nina, je vais rentrer.

\- Ça m'a fait plaisir de te voir Stella.

Stella … de beaux cheveux roses mais une impression générale de délaissement, d'elle-même et des autres. Elle quitte l'établissement sans un regard pour quiconque et son poncho brun s'évapore dans le néant.

\- Bon, je vais vous préparer des bonnes choses !

La voix de ma mère rompt le silence lourd qui commençait à s'installer.

\- Tu viens, en attendant je vais te montrer ma chambre.

Je glisse ma main dans celle d'Akira qui sourit d'un air amer et la guide au travers des couloirs.

\- Alors ce livre ?

J'invite Akira à s'asseoir sur mon lit et elle déballe le petit livre de son sac.

\- C'est l'histoire d'un jeune homme, il est le fils d'un ancien roi mais personne ne le sait, il est très puissant mais quelque chose l'empêche d'être heureux. Il parcourt le monde, seul sur son bateau …

\- Oh ! un récit d'aventures !?

Elle hoche de la tête et me montre la couverture. Je distingue les traits du fameux jeune homme avec un chapeau rigolo sur la tête.

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as acheté ?

\- Ah oui je ne t'ai pas montré.

Je me lève et vais saisir un petit cadre posé sur mon bureau derrière des livres.

\- Je le planque parce qu'il serait trop fier de savoir que je garde sa photo près de moi…

\- Qui donc ?

Je tends le cadre de mon père à Akira qui comprends tout de suite, pas besoin d'explication nous sommes des copies conformes. Notre ressemblance arrache un sourire à mon amie.

\- Il a pas l'air commode… avoue-t-elle.

\- C'est peu dire ! Mais je ne le vois pas souvent alors j'ai pris l'habitude de le défier à distance aux jeux de mots, ça me rassurait de le forcer à ne pas m'oublier, j'étais terrifiée à l'idée qu'il ne rentre plus ou ne me reconnaisse plus … à force je me suis vraiment prise au jeu et maintenant on partage ça pour de vrai.

Je m'affale sur le lit et soupire, Akira me rejoint.

\- Avec les miens aussi c'est compliqué …

Après cet aveu, je pose ma main sur la sienne et nous échangeons un sourire complice. Je ne lui demande pas de se livrer, je veux simplement qu'elle sente ma présence et qu'elle sache que je la soutiens.

\- T'es prête à tout faire sauter ?

\- BOOUM !

Nous rions et j'entends mon téléphone sonner : un message de ma mère.

\- J'espère que t'as faim, ma mère a sorti le grand jeu !

\- Ooh !

Nous sortons avec beaucoup plus d'entrain qu'à l'arrivée.

Dans la salle de restaurant, une table est mise pour nous et ma mère y dépose des assortiments de bonnes choses. La salle n'est pas remplie mais il y a pas mal de clients.

\- Mmmmm ! ça sent bon ! je m'exclame en prenant place sur la banquette.

\- Merci beaucoup Madame Newgate. Dis Akira.

\- Je t'en prie ma grande, merci à toi de bien t'occuper de ma fille, même si elle est un peu … spéciale.

Ma mère adore se payer notre tête à mon père et moi, à nous faire passer pour des dérangés … bon après ça peut valoir pour mon père.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que toutes ces horreurs ? Vous allez faire des dons à des maisons de retraites ?

Au loin j'entends la voix de mon grand-père et je réalise de quoi il parle. Du plus vite que je peux je cours sécuriser mes trésors.

\- Non grand-père ne les jette pas !

\- Hein ?

Alors que je ramasse mes grilles de jeu j'entends ma mère et Akira qui rigolent.

\- Tu vois, qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit.

Gna gna gna …

\- Mmh ! c'est très bon !

\- T'as goûté les concombres ?!

Ce midi nous avons droit à la formule « Izakaya » du restaurant : tout un arsenal de mets fins et diversifiés servis dans des jolis petits plats. Akira et moi picorons de tout et finissons le repas sans avoir l'impression d'être pleines comme des baudruches.

\- Tu auras assez d'énergie pour supporter les deux acolytes ?

\- Arf … c'est surtout « la belle au bouclettes noirs » qui me pompe mon énergie, j'ai systématiquement envie de lui voler dans les plumes et le secouer jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille.

Akira dit cela en serrant fort son poing sur la pauvre petite serviette en tissu qui n'avait rien demandé, mais bon, je préfère que ce soit ça plutôt que le cou de Portgas-san …

\- Moi je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment Monkey-san fait pour toujours sentir la viande… dès le matin ça me file la nausée…

\- T'as pas remarqué ? m'indique Akira.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il a toujours un sac en plastique sur lui avec une cuisse de poulet dedans.

… Et après c'est moi qu'on traite de « spéciale » ?!

Je pousse un long soupire et m'affale sur la table pendant qu'une main tremblante débarrasse.

\- Tu veux de l'aide ? Je demande.

\- Ah zut, tu m'as entendu…

Une tête blonde nous parle, avec des cœurs partout.

\- Ton maquillage est mal fait.

Akira dévisage avec intérêt le nouvel apprenti de ma mère : Corazon. Celui-ci sursaute et part en courant vers les cuisines.

\- Aaaaah …. J'ai vraiment pas envie, j'suis fatiguée d'avance.

\- T'as mal dormi ?

J'allais répondre quand mon cerveau identifie la voix qui m'a posé la question ! Ils sont déjà là ?

\- Faut dormir la nuit Lilly-chan !

Je serre mon poing discrètement sous la table … il est sérieux là ? « Lilly-chan » ?

\- Bonjour Monkey-san. Dis-je froidement, histoire de mettre de la distance entre lui et moi.

\- Salut salut !

Comme s'il n'avait strictement rien compris il vient s'asseoir à côté de moi en me poussant vers le fond de la banquette. En face, Portgas-san rejoint timidement Akira, les deux évitent de se regarder.

\- Whaou c'est cool ici ! Hé ! Grand-père, on peut avoir deux verres de lait ?

\- Gurarara ! ça marche moussaillon !

En face, je vois Ace bougonner et finalement oser s'adresser à Akira :

\- Je ne crois pas avoir eu l'occasion de me présenter le jour où vous êtes arrivées, hum… je suis Portgas D. Ace.

Il incline poliment la tête et je lui réponds du même geste, un peu surprise de sa politesse soudaine. Akira elle en revanche le fixe et avance son visage vers celui de Portgas-san.

\- Pourquoi tu dors tout le temps ?

Complètement gêné, Portgas-san rougit et Monkey-san hurle de rire.

\- Shishishishiiiiii ! c'est vrai que ça doit t'énerver un peu de le voir dormir tout le temps !

\- Comment ça ? Dis Portgas-san, surpris.

\- Je … j'ai une vue perpétuelle sur ton dos avachi sur ton pupitre…

Monkey-san rit encore plus fort, mon grand-père vient à la rescousse de Portgas-san en déposant sur la table des verres de lait pour les garçons et des limonades pour les filles.

\- Merci grand-père !

\- Oh ! Barbe Blanche ? Portgas-san s'adresse à mon grand-père.

\- Comment ça va gamin ?

Mon grand-père vient faire résonner la paume de sa main contre le dos de Portgas-san qui encaisse en souriant. J'ignorais que ces deux-là se connaissaient.

\- C'est donc toi la petite-fille du boss ? M'interroge le garçon aux boucles noires.

\- Ouep, Lilly Newgate, dis-je non sans une certaine fierté, tu le connais d'où ?

\- C'était notre coach au base-ball !

Le sourire de Portgas-san ne s'efface pas, au contraire il s'intensifie à mesure que ses pensées doivent entretenir les souvenirs du base-ball. C'est vrai que mon grand-père adore s'occuper des jeunes et puisqu'il était surnommé « l'homme le plus fort du monde » dans sa jeunesse, beaucoup l'adulent encore.

Puis Portgas-san se tourne vers Akira.

\- Je suis désolé pour les cours, la vérité c'est que je suis narcoleptique, je peux rien y faire mon corps se met en veille n'importe quand, et parfois dans les pires situations…

\- Une fois il s'est endormi dans son gâteau d'anniversaire ! Shishishiiiii

Finalement cette ambiance m'arrache un léger sourire et j'essaie de me détendre un peu. Visiblement maintenant qu'elle a pu lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait, Akira est elle-aussi moins sur la réserve et nous allons pouvoir travailler ensemble.

\- Oh d'ailleurs, vous êtes arrivés tôt alors je n'ai pas pu aller chercher mes livres, ne bougez pas j'arrive.

Je me lève et part en direction de ma chambre, j'avais tout préparé sur mon bureau, mais j'ai oublié de les prendre.

\- C'est un vrai labyrinthe ici ! heureusement que je te suis sinon je me serais perdu !

\- Hé ?

Derrière moi, Monkey-san se balade les mains dans les poches…

\- Tu cherches quelque chose ? Je lui demande.

\- Non.

Je sens que la communication va être compliquée … Sans prêter plus attention je reprends mon chemin vers ma chambre et me saisis de mes livres préparés sur mon bureau.

\- Uwaaaa c'est grand chez toi !

Il est encore là !? Il m'a suivi ?!

\- Et c'est vachement propre dis donc !

\- Euh … merci ?

\- Shishi.

Toujours ce sourire infini tatoué sur le visage. Il doit avoir des crampes aux zygomatiques.

Monkey-san semble prendre un certain plaisir à faire le tour de ma chambre, de mes étagères et à détailler chaque chose qui passe sous ses yeux.

\- C'est rigolo, je l'imaginais comme ça ta chambre.

\- Hein ?

Il a dit quoi là.

J'avance vers lui pour lui demander des explications quand il s'adosse sur mon bureau, toujours souriant.

\- Comment ça tu avais imaginé ma chambre ?

\- Bah oui, entre autres.

Comment ce type fait-il pour dire des choses pareilles sans développer ? C'est une torture !

\- Mais… pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu nous a rien dis de toi.

\- Quoi ? J'arque les sourcils.

Pendant vos présentation, Akira était rigolote même si elle était gênée. Toi, t'as juste balancé deux mots sans rien dire, c'était pas très sympa. Mais pourtant t'as pas l'air d'une personne méchante alors j'me demandais bien ce que tu pouvais cacher.

J'y crois pas… je dois m'être figée sur place.

Je pensais pas qu'il pouvait réfléchir.

\- Je… m'excuse si je n'ai pas été polie.

\- Hum ? pourquoi ?

\- T'es sérieux là ?

J'ai vraiment du mal à le suivre. Je soupire

\- Je m'excuse si j'ai été un peu rude le premier jour.

\- Oh ! ne t'en fais pas, moi je suis content de pouvoir faire ce travail en groupe avec vous deux, prends ton temps.

Il pousse un léger rire plein d'éclat.

\- Bon, je vais retrouver les autres. Si je me perds je hurle et tu viens me chercher.

\- Ok…

C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé à dire, ce type me déstabilise tellement.

Je sens un truc froid sur mon visage. Je glisse mes doigts sur ma joue et je sens un liquide toucher ma peau. Des larmes ?

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

Je claque mes joues encore humides pour me tirer de cette léthargie et inspire fortement. Je ne dois pas flancher ou me laisser attendrir.

Les manuels cramponnés dans les bras je prends le chemin de la salle de restaurant.

Les trois autres semblent encore plus proches que tout à l'heure, comme si la distance entre eux fondait comme neige au soleil, à la chaleur du sourire de Monkey-san. Je dois faire attention ou il m'aura aussi.

\- J'ai pris mes livres on va pouvoir travailler.

Je n'ai qu'un trio de soupirs pour toute réponse.

Comment les choses ont tourné ainsi ?

Il est 18 heures passé, notre table est recouverte de feuilles et de graphiques tâchés par des auréoles laissées par les tasses vidées ou des miettes de gâteaux avalés.

Mais surtout, cette table qui est déserte.

\- Ace ! c'est pas le moment de dormir on perd !

Monkey-san parle dans le vide, Portgas-san a rendu l'âme depuis le tour dernier, mais peu importe leur défaite est inéluctable. Je ne plaisante pas avec les fléchettes.

\- Aaaah nan !

Qu'est-ce que j'avais dis ?! Mon dernier tour les mettra en orbite.

Du bout des doigts je saisis les petites ailes en plastique de la fléchette et sans même ouvrir les yeux je dégaine le tir parfait. Mes applaudissements : les complaintes de mes adversaires, enfin plutôt les complaintes de Monkey-san et les ronflements de Portgas-san.

\- On vous a eu !

Akira aussi semble ravie de cette victoire.

\- Shishishi z'êtes balèzes !

La joie de Monkey-san reprend vite le dessus et lui et Akira se congratulent, à croire qu'il n'y a pas de perdants.

\- On a gagné ?

Portgas-san se réveille en sursaut et participe aux réjouissances. De loin je me demande qui, d'entre Akira et Monkey-san a le plus grand sourire ? les deux sont si lumineux, même les taches de rousseur de Portgas-san semblent briller.

\- Ce sont les cours qui vous mettent en joie ?

Ma mère nous rejoint et se met à remuer gaiement avec les autres sans trop savoir pourquoi. Moi je pense au devoir de Chimie, au fait que je hais cette matière et que Monkey-san, après plus d'une heure de recherche, dit simplement « mais en fait laissez-moi faire, allons nous amuser plutôt. » … Comment dire non ?

Même si je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, une main silencieuse me maintient hors de la bulle. Les bras croisés, adossée au bar, je les regarde de loin, comme si leur chaleur allait me brûler.

Ou que je ne la méritais pas.

\- Oh j'y pense ! vous avez vu, sur la grande place il y a une fête foraine ! Dis ma mère avec entrain.

Les yeux d'Akira et de Monkey-san s'allumèrent de concert.

**Point de vue Akira :**

Mon sourire me fait mal tellement il s'étire dans la durée. Je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. Tout est si lumineux, si vibrant de gaieté et de légèreté, je suis contrainte de retenir mon cœur en plaçant mes mains sur ma poitrine. Peu importe si on croit que je suis en train de me tripoter, le regard des autres ne comptent pas pour l'heure. Je suis bien trop occupée à me laisser dévorer par cette ambiance festive que je n'ai jamais connue.

\- Trooooop coooool !

Oh ! Ma voix s'est mêlée à celle de Luffy. Nos regards se croisent et il me lance un sourire immense. Sa tenue connote parfaitement cette atmosphère estivale : débardeur XXL qui lui arrive aux hanches et des tongs qui claquent au sol. Son chapeau de paille repose contre ses omoplates. Son aura est tellement rayonnante, je suis obligée de lui renvoyer son sourire.

\- Dis Luffy, les fêtes foraines ressemblent toutes à ça ?

\- Yeap ! Me dis pas que c'est la première fois que tu...

\- Si ! je le coupe, surexcitée en serrant les poings devant moi.

Les yeux du garçon sont exorbités. Ah, je crois bien qu'il est médusé par mon ignorance sur les lieux sociaux. Il lève un bras et me donne une grande frappe dans le dos qui m'envoie valdinguer contre un passant.

\- Ah bah ça alors ! s'esclaffe-t-il avant de se tourner vers mon amie. Eh Lilly-chan ! Pour toi aussi c'est une première ?

La concernée, qui marche à quelques mètres dernières nous, ne répond pas. J'arque un sourcil. Ce n'est pas qu'elle le fait par mauvaise volonté mais plutôt qu'elle semble perdue dans ses pensées. Au fait, il ne manquerait pas quelqu'un ? Ah, tiens, je suis toujours dans les bras de l'inconnu dans lesquels Luffy m'a poussée.

\- Mad'moiselle, faut faire SUUUUUPPPER attention avec toute cette foule ! Y a moyen de se faire SUUUUUPEEEER mal !

\- Ah euuh... excusez-moi.

Je me dégage de là. L'inconnu ne paraît pas en être un pour le garçon au chapeau de paille :

\- Yo Franky !

\- Hé mais c'est Mugiwara !

On ne fera pas de remarque sur le fait que ce monsieur ne porte pas de pantalon. Je profite de leur échange pour rejoindre Lilly qui s'est perdue dans la contemplation d'un ours en peluche dans un stand de tir. Il est tout blanc et possède une combinaison orange. Les deux gérants du stand parlent d'une voix forte pour couvrir les musiques tapageuses mais aussi pour attirer le maximum de monde. L'un d'eux exhibe une casquette où il est inscrit « PENGUIN ». Pourtant il ne ressemble pas à l'animal... Enfin bon, revenons à mon amie qui n'a toujours pas émergé. Je tente en désignant l'ourson :

\- Tu trouves ça mignon, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Hm hm, fait-elle en hochant machinalement la tête.

Ses bras croisés semblent la maintenir hors de portée de tout le monde. Comme si elle essayait de ne pas interférer avec les autres. Bon, là, même moi je suis capable de voir qu'elle ne va pas bien.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lilly ? Tu as besoin d'aller aux toilettes ?

Cette question des plus sérieuses lui arrache un petit sourire. Elle me fixe pendant quelques secondes, comme si elle était sur le point de m'avouer quelque chose. Elle ouvre la bouche mais se ravise. Au lieu de se confier, elle change de sujet :

\- Tu sais où est Portgas-san ?

Je me disais bien qu'il manquait quelqu'un. Je me tourne et mes yeux agissent comme un détecteur de fainéant. Je le repère à vingt mètres de nous. Sa narcolepsie a encore eu raison de lui, on dirait. Il s'est endormi sur un stand de hot-dog et a carrément renversé toutes les garnitures. Les personnes alentours sont déjà agenouillées près de lui pour s'enquérir de son état. Je jette un coup d'œil à Luffy pour voir s'il va porter secours à son frère. Eh ? Cette fois il discute avec un jeune homme aux cheveux roses et aux lunettes rondes. Ma parole, Luffy connaît toute la ville ou quoi ? Bon, j'imagine que c'est à moi de m'en charger. Je retrousse mes manches imaginaires et me dirige vers le stand de hot dog.

\- SHISHISHIIIIII !

Je crois que Luffy ne s'est toujours pas remis de la scène. Depuis tout à l'heure il n'arrête pas de claquer sa main sur son pantacourt en jean tellement il est hilare. Le fait que j'ai porté Ace sur mon dos le met dans une telle joie. Je souris, celui du garçon au chapeau de paille étant communicatif. Même les traits du visage de la Blanche se sont un peu détendus. Je me promets de recommencer juste pour faire rire ce garçon. Et pour illuminer le visage de mon amie. Par contre j'en connais un qui aimerait que la scène n'ait jamais eu lieu. Rouge de honte, Ace tente de cacher son visage avec sa main. Ça fait cinq minutes qu'il n'a pas osé croiser mon regard. Il bafouille :

\- Je savais pas que les filles pouvaient avoir une telle force. T'es un gorille ou quoi ?

Prenant conscience de sa maladresse, il se tourne vers moi et se gratte l'arrière de la tête :

\- Merde, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

\- Aucun souci, je réponds nullement vexée. Je te prends au bras de fer quand tu veux.

Il cligne des paupières, déconcerté, puis finit par sourire. Je perds le mien et le regarde par en dessous. Hrm. Il ne prend pas souvent cette expression mais à chaque fois ça remue quelque chose au creux de mon ventre. Faut pas trop qu'il en abuse, je n'ai pas envie de tomber malade et de louper les cours. Luffy passe du coq à l'âne et se met à lister les attractions qui lui font terriblement envie. Emballée, je l'imite et nous pointons toutes les directions avec nos doigts. Loterie, grand-huit, la pêche aux canards, maison hantée. Oups, sa main a rencontré le chignon de Lilly. Cette dernière arque un sourcil, s'attendant probablement à une excuse. Au lieu de quoi, le jeune homme lève ses mains au dessus de la chevelure de la blanche comme pour renouveler sa tentative.

\- Woooooh ! C'est vraiment aussi moelleux que de la barbe à papa ! Je peux retoucher ?

\- Qu...quoi ?! Hors de question.

Les sourcils de Lilly se froncent. Y a pas à dire, Luffy a le don de la chambouler. Pour retourner à une ambiance plus joviale, je continue l'énumération des manèges. Autos-tamponneuses, trampoline, palais des glaces, grande roue. Oups, cette fois c'est mon bras qui cogne le torse d'Ace. Je m'apprête à m'excuser mais mes yeux s'attardent sur ce qu'il porte en dessous de sa chemise anthracite à manches courtes. Cela a brillé l'espace d'une demi-seconde, je me demande bien ce que c'était... Sous sa chemise nous retrouvons un débardeur blanc tout simple qui épouse parfaitement ses muscles. Oh et son bermuda est plutôt rigolo. Rose et blanc, il lui arrive au dessus des genoux.

\- Un problème ? demande-t-il.

\- Non non.

Il faut que j'arrête de fixer les gens comme ça, ils vont finir par me prendre pour une détraquée. Je me détourne vers Luffy qui a abaissé ses bras pour placer une main sous son menton. Il plisse les yeux, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Lilly. Les sourcils de celle-ci tressautent mais sinon elle ne laisse rien transparaître et le défit même du regard. Au bout de quelques secondes d'une tension extrême, Luffy se redresse et arbore un large sourire. Ses yeux sombres parcours les alentours pour finir par se poser sur un punching-ball.

\- Shishishi.

M'est avis qu'il a une idée derrière la tête. Il s'avance vers le stand et replace son chapeau de paille sur sa tête.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? susurre Lilly à mon oreille gauche.

\- On dirait que les choses sérieuses commencent, chuchote M. Paresseux à mon oreille droite.

Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là ?

\- Salut Ideo !

C'est bien ce que je disais : ce garçon connaît toute la cité. Le dénommé Ideo sautille sur place, les bras devant lui, comme un véritable boxeur. Est-ce moi ou ses bras sont démesurément longs ?

\- Hey Luffy ! Tu viens essayer de battre ton score de l'an passé ?

\- Non, celui du jour. Il est de combien ?

\- 878, c'est cet enfoiré de Foxy qui détient le score pour l'instant. Il a joué dans mon dos avec ses gants de boxe à ce qu'il paraît. Tss, si je l'attrape celui là je lui ferai tâter de mon poing.

\- Oh ! Tête de puzzle est venu dans le coin ?

Luffy aime aussi donner des surnoms ! Je souris, contente de trouver de plus en plus de points en commun avec ce garçon sympathique. Après une courte discussion avec son ami, le jeune homme au chapeau de paille se recule et fait tourner son bras. Puis il s'écrit avant de frapper dans le punching-ball :

\- Gomu gomu no PISTOL !

Le ballon rentre dans le renfoncement prévu à cet effet. Les chiffres défilent pour finir par afficher... 922 ! Je ne peux m'empêcher d'applaudir tellement je suis impressionnée. Luffy exulte de joie, les bras en l'air.

\- Oï Luffy, c'était quoi ça ? s'enquiert Ace interloqué. Gomu ? Pistol ?

\- J'sais pas, mais ça sonnait vachement bien !

Ideo le félicite et lui tend une grosse boîte à lots. Le gagnant de l'attraction farfouille dedans à l'aveugle puis finit par en sortir un petit caniche blanc en peluche. Il est inscrit Stephen sur son collier. Sans plus attendre il le fourre entre les bras de Lilly qui ouvre la bouche d'étonnement.

\- Pourquoi tu me le donnes ?

Le garçon au chapeau de paille la regarde longuement puis place ses deux mains sur les joues de la blanche. Elle s'apprête à reculer mais quelque chose la retient au fond des prunelles de notre nouvel ami. Oh, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je me tourne vers Ace en quête d'une explication mais ce dernier est aussi médusé que moi. Les pouces de Luffy remontent jusqu'aux extrémités des lèvres de mon amie et les étirent vers le haut. Il déclare :

\- Pour voir cette bouche sourire, shishishi.

Puis le garçon au chapeau se retourne, désigne les montagnes russes et part en courant vers l'attraction. Il est suivi de près par Ace qui lui beugle de nous attendre et qui s'excuse auprès des passants que son frère bouscule. Je me penche vers Lilly qui est toujours figée. Je ne suis pas certaine mais je crois que ses yeux scintillent plus que d'habitude. Et c'est comme un électrochoc. Tous les traits de son visage se relâchent et se transforment en allégresse. Quelque chose s'ouvre en elle et je la trouve méconnaissable. Elle glisse son bras sous le mien et me tire vers le manège qu'a choisi Luffy.

\- Allons-y Akira ! s'écrit-elle.

Nous avons enchaîné toutes les attractions à sensations fortes. Mon ventre n'a pas arrêté de me chatouiller et je ne peux cesser de rire comme une folle. Lilly aussi semble sur un petit nuage, bien loin de ses tracasseries. Je jurerai que ses cheveux sont encore plus volumineux après tous ces manèges. Luffy, qui connaît les bons plans de la fête foraine, nous sert de guide. Pour le moment c'est un sans faute pour ses choix. Quoique tout le monde s'est ennuyé dans le train fantôme. C'était censé nous faire peur ? Quant à Ace, il essaie de se montrer désintéressé mais je vois bien qu'il garde un œil sur son frère. Et puis... Je ne sais pas mais j'ai l'impression qu'il garde une certaine distance avec Lilly et moi. C'est biz... LA ! JUSTE LA ! L'objet caché partiellement sous son habit a de nouveau brillé, je ne suis pas folle ! Ne tenant plus, j'agrippe sa chemise et l'ouvre en grand.

\- Mais... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! s'étrangle-t-il rouge pivoine.

Même les passants qui ont observé la scène ont rougi violemment. D'autres ont sifflé. Mes paupières papillonnent de plaisir face à... Oh Seigneur...

\- C'est magnifique ! je m'exclame en saisissant le collier à grosses perles bordeaux.

Ses sourcils se soulèvent puis un sourire éclaire son visage et fait remonter ses taches de rousseur. Je le lâche en me promettant que la prochaine fois qu'il exhibe ce visage je... Je ferai quoi ? Je le gifle ? Non, en toute sincérité ça ne me donne pas envie de le frapper. Ace brise mes pensées en retirant son collier et en me l'enfilant autour de mon cou. Ses doigts effleurent ma nuque, je sens mes poils se hérisser. Hein ?

\- Tiens, je te le prête pour la soirée.

Prêter ? Oh... On ne m'a... on ne m'a jamais prêté quoi que ce soit ! Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire ? J'aimerais demander conseil à mon amie mais impossible vu que nous sommes accompagnées. Je vais devoir me débrouiller comme une grande. Ace et Luffy ont mangé six fois plus que Lilly et moi réunis lorsque nous étions au Moby Dick, je suis persuadée que de la nourriture lui ferait plaisir. Je demande à mes camarades de m'attendre et pars acheter une pomme d'amour. Ah ! Mais peut-être qu'Ace préfère le salé ? Je quémande alors au forain du ketchup sur le fruit. Je crois qu'il est en train de me regarder comme si j'étais la personne la plus dégueulasse de la planète. Ben quoi, c'est délicieux. Il faut goûter avant de critiquer ! Je rapporte le mets au garçon aux taches de rousseur et lui tends :

\- Échange à l'amiable.

Je ne suis pas certaine que cela lui ait fait plaisir sur le coup mais Ace a quand même goûté. Et il a trouvé ça, je cite « étrangement bon ». Du coup Luffy s'est empressé d'en acheter cinq pour lui. Quant à Lilly, elle s'est enfilée douze churros à elle toute seule. Respect. Je crois que je suis entourée de morfales. Nous faisons pour la troisième fois le tour de la foire. La nuit est tombée depuis longtemps, les allées sont un peu moins bondées que lorsque nous sommes arrivés. Mais j'ai le sentiment que personne ne veut partir. Ni Luffy qui pourrait dépenser toutes ses économies dans les manèges à sensations fortes, ni Ace qui se mêle de plus en plus aux conversations du groupe, ni Lilly dont le sourire ne quitte plus ses lèvres. Et surtout pas moi. Je n'ai... je n'ai pas envie de rentrer...

Tout à coup le garçon au chapeau de paille s'arrête et tend la main vers la blanche. Celle-ci, amusée, place une main sur sa hanche :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux cette fois-ci ?

\- Que tu me fasses à manger.

J'ai l'impression que les idées loufoques de Luffy sortent parfois dans n'importe quel ordre. Je pensais que Lilly allait l'envoyer bouler mais non. Son sourire s'agrandit encore plus et ses sourcils se froncent légèrement. Ses prunelles marrons se promènent un instant puis finissent par se poser sur un circuit de karting. Elle le désigne du menton :

\- Je te ferai la cuisine seulement si tu parviens à me battre à cette attraction. Elle doit durer dans les cinq minutes. Le gagnant est celui qui fera le plus de tours.

\- Yeah ! Je suis partant !

Lilly tape dans la main de Luffy en guise de promesse puis me prend par le bras. Nous nous installons dans un kart bleu parsemé de dessins de libellule. Celui des deux frères est rouge et envahi par des têtes de singe. Je m'accoude, impatiente que ça commence. Lilly, les mains sur le volant, me lance un regard sérieux :

\- Tu devrais rentrer tes bras dans le véhicule.

\- Ah ? Pourquoi ?

\- La vitesse ça me connaît, répond Lilly en souriant narquoisement. Ça pourrait devenir dangereux si tu laisses tes mains à l'extérieur.

J'obéis, ne voulant pas me faire déchiqueter les membres. Elle me confie la peluche Stephen que je coince entre mes cuisses. Je range également le collier dans mon sac. Ce serait bête de l'abîmer. Je regarde autour de nous. Il n'y a que nous quatre sur le circuit. Lilly fait signe au forain :

\- Bon, on ne va pas poiroter toute la nuit non plus !

\- Ah...Oui, pardon.

J'observe la blanche en souriant. Elle est à fond. Je crois que personne ne se risquerait de la contredire quand elle est comme ça. Les voyants de nos véhicules s'allument. Lilly presse le pied contre l'accélérateur. Le bolide part comme une fusée sur ses deux roues arrières. Je pousse un cri à la fois d'exultation et de joie. Premier virage. La blanche le négocie à la perfection en tournant au dernier moment. Nous frôlons les plots qui entourent le centre du circuit. Je comprends pourquoi elle a voulu que je protège mes bras. Second virage. Nous franchissons la ligne et comptabilisons donc un premier tour. Je me retourne et constate que Luffy n'est pas très loin derrière. Il s'aide étrangement des petites bosses hors circuit pour se créer des raccourcis. Il rit comme un fou, Ace lui désigne la route à prendre, si on peut appeler leur piste une « route ». Toutefois si nous continuons sur cette lancée ils ne pourront pas nous rattraper. Mon attention se reporte sur mon amie et mes prunelles pétillent d'admiration. Son chignon s'est défait, ses cheveux volent derrière elle sans aucune entrave. J'ai l'impression de voir une nouvelle facette d'elle. De découvrir...

une Lilly plus libre.

Nous en sommes au huitième tour lorsque le kart de Luffy se sert d'une bosse pour cette fois réaliser un saut périlleux qui pourrait les tuer. Néanmoins ils atterrissent devant nous en dérapant. Non ! Je regarde le chronomètre affiché en grand. Plus que vingt secondes.

\- Mince, siffle mon amie entre ses dents.

Il faut faire quelque chose, je refuse que Lilly perde. Alors qu'elle ne s'est peut-être jamais autant amusée. Tant pis pour ma sécurité. Je sors mes bras du véhicule et saisis un plot. J'attends d'être sur la voix parallèle à nos adversaires pour leur lancer. Cependant, au lieu de frapper Luffy il heurte le visage d'Ace. Oups, je suis peut-être allée trop loin. Je me tourne vers Lilly en grimaçant :

\- C'était pas très sympa, ça.

Elle me toise. Et alors son sourire devient éclatant. Et elle rit. Elle rit à s'en rompre les cordes vocales.

\- SHISHISHI !

Sous l'assaut de ce fou rire, des larmes emplissent ses yeux. Elle en oublie de nous diriger et notre kart s'écrase contre les pneus de sécurité. Le compteur atteint zéro, nous avons perdu. Mais la blanche ne s'arrête plus de rire. Elle n'en a probablement pas conscience mais elle rit exactement comme Luffy. Je scrute son visage. Je ne l'ai jamais trouvée aussi jolie. Son hilarité me contamine et je m'esclaffe à mon tour à m'en tordre le bide :

\- AH AH AH !

\- SHISHISHI !

\- Arrête de... AH AH AH... de rire... AH AH AH !

\- Non toi... SHISHISHI toi d'abord SHISHISHI !

Luffy a donc obtenu ce qu'il convoitait, c'est-à-dire un repas fait-maison par Lilly. J'imagine que comme elle a pris l'option Cuisine ça devrait lui faciliter la tâche. Je la vois pianoter sur son téléphone pour se faire un pense-bête. Je glisse un regard vers Ace pour voir ce qu'il fait. Son visage est éclairé par son portable, il semble très concentré. Prise d'une impulsion soudaine, je dis en bafouillant un peu :

\- Tu me le passes ?

\- Mon portable ? s'enquiert-il interloqué.

\- Non, ton... ton numéro.

Je me racle la gorge. Sa bouche s'entrouvre. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si déplacé de faire cette demande. C'est ce que font des... des amis n'est-ce pas ? L'agréable surprise que je lis dans ses yeux me fait papillonner des paupières mais je refuse de détourner la tête. Même si je ne suis pas habituée aux autres, il faut que j'apprenne à canaliser mes émotions au contact d'autrui.

\- Si tu veux.

Il me dit ça d'un ton détaché mais je jurerai que ses taches de rousseur sont plus hautes sur ses joues. Je dégaine vivement mon téléphone et rentre son numéro. Puis je relève la tête et j'observe mes nouveaux amis, le cœur battant à en rompre ma cage thoracique. Leurs figures transpirent le bien-être. Je crois...

Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse. C'est donc ça l'amitié ? C'est...

***Bip bip bip***

Mon portable vibre dans ma main. Il s'allume et un nom s'affiche sur l'écran. Je déglutis, mon cœur s'alourdissant aussitôt.

Papa

Je décroche, la main tremblante :

\- Allo... ?

_\- Mon trésor ? Non mais tu as vu l'heure ? Il est presque minuit ! Tu est totalement inconsciente !_

Mes yeux hagards se figent sur Lilly mais elle est occupée à charrier Luffy. Ma respiration se fait plus hachée, je me sens mal. J'allais m'excuser platement, humiliée, quand soudain une main se pose sur mon épaule. Celle d'Ace. Sa paume est chaude contre ma peau nue, presque brûlante. J'ose relever la tête vers lui. Sa bouche forme silencieusement « _Ça va ?_ » Mes prunelles s'agrippent aux siennes beaucoup plus sombres. Je le connais à peine, ce matin encore il m'insupportait. Pourtant, à cet instant précis, il devient ma bouée de sauvetage. Alors, je m'entends répondre :

\- Je suis assez grande pour gérer ma vie !

Un silence au bout de file me sert à reprendre ma respiration. Quelques secondes plus tard, il murmure :

_\- Tu ignores tout des atrocités de ce monde. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est la peur._

\- Mais Papa...

_\- Ça suffit Akira, rentre à la maison. Tout de suite._

Et il raccroche. Je reste suspendue au téléphone, ne comprenant pas ses reproches. Pourquoi me voit-il toujours comme... comme une fillette ? Il ne m'a pas vue grandir mais tout de même. Je ne comprends rien... Et son discours sur la peur. Qu'était-ce au juste ? Toute ma vigueur s'est éteinte. Je me sens sombrer quand deux mains me secouent les épaules. Je cligne des paupières. Lilly.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Akira ? Tu as envie d'aller aux toilettes ?

C'est exactement ce que je lui avais dit tout à l'heure. Je sais qu'elle fait ça pour dénicher mon enthousiasme. Mais je n'arrive pas à faire semblant. Je n'ai jamais su. Je détourne les yeux. La blanche doit comprendre le message et entoure mes épaules de son bras rassurant. Elle s'excuse auprès des garçons et nous partons toutes les deux.

Sur le chemin qui mène à ma maison, nous ne disons pas un seul mot. C'est inutile. Lilly a parfaitement saisi que des gestes vaudront mieux que des paroles. Ainsi, elle a glissé sa main dans la mienne et la sert. Fort, très fort. Mes sourcils s'affaissent, je suis émue. Et alors une pensée me vient. Malgré tous les problèmes de ma vie familiale, cette pensée persiste.

Celle que je ne serai plus seule face à la douleur.

* * *

Ici Little Tartine, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu ! En tout cas de notre côté on s'est beaucoup amusées à le rédiger. ça fait du bien de voir nos deux héroïnes s'amuser malgré leurs tracasseries. Voilà un samedi bien chargé en émotions !

Nous sommes en train de réaliser le dessin qui illustrera la fic. En attendant j'au voulu dessiner Lilly et Akira sur un vélo. Je vous laisser deviser qui est le propriétaire de ce dernier xD Elles ont l'air de s'amuser, vous ne trouvez pas ?

A tout bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures.

Ciaossuuuu !


	5. La Reine du lycée

Salut la compagnie !

C'est repartie pour la suite * flexion - extension *. C'est le grand jour de l'exposé ! parviendront-ils à satisfaire César-senseï en ayant rien glandé ? MYSTERE ! en tout ce chapitre marque la rencontre avec la "Reine du lycée" personnage important pour nos deux pépettes ! vous avez une idée de qui il s'agit ?! En tout cas merci de nous suivre et je vous souhait une bonne lecture, c'est Tartinette qui vous attend en fin de chapitre ! *incline la tête de Lilly et d'Akira*

* * *

**Chapitre cinq**

La Reine du lycée

**Point de vue de Lilly** :

Ma main s'agite dans le vide et la silhouette d'Akira disparaît dans l'embrasure de la porte d'entrée de sa résidence. Il me semble avoir vu des rideaux bouger aux fenêtres quand nous avons approché elle et moi.

Désormais seule dans la rue mon cœur est encore serré. Jamais encore je n'avais vu Akira si atteinte et si triste. Sans doute qu'elle avait passé de si bons moments qu'il lui était difficile d'y mettre un terme. Mais ce n'est que partie remise, nous en aurons de meilleurs encore.

Les éclats du bitume crissent sous mes semelles alors que j'emprunte le chemin qui mène au Moby Dick. Seule dans la rue mon téléphone se met à vibrer.

Le nom de Portgas-san s'affiche sur mon écran, il m'a envoyé un message.

« Bonsoir, Newgate-san, je m'excuse si je te dérange mais je voulais savoir si Crimson-san était bien rentrée… vous n'avez pas eu d'ennuis sur la route ? ».

Je ne peux refréner un sourire. J'ai découvert ce soir que Portgas-san, malgré sa narcolepsie plus ou moins agaçante, était aussi quelqu'un qui s'inquiète pour les autres.

Mes doigts glissent sur le clavier et je réponds à Portgas-san.

« Je viens de déposer Akira chez elle, je pense que ça ira, elle est forte, et puis elle n'est pas seule ! D'ailleurs, merci pour ce soir, dormez bien. »

Je sors de mes pensées quand mon téléphone vibre à nouveau pour le même expéditeur.

« Bonne nuit. »

Je déambule et fais des détours inutiles ce soir, je ne veux pas rentrer, je ne veux pas que cette journée s'arrête. Je sais que demain cet apaisement qui règne dans ma poitrine aura disparu, qu'à la place une constellation de poids viendront reprendre leurs places sur mes os et m'alourdiront. Alors que ce soir, je suis si légère, aucune entrave ne vient gêner mes pensées ou mes mouvements, je suis libre de mes directions et je n'ai peur de rien.

Inéluctablement, la façade du Moby Dick se dessine dans l'obscurité. A cette heure je ne peux pas rentrer par l'avant, il faut que je passe par la porte de sécurité à l'arrière du bâtiment.

Je sors mon trousseau de clés de mon sac et insère la tige de métal dans la serrure. Le digicode apparaît et je compose le code, ensuite c'est l'interface de reconnaissance digitale qui se présente à moi. Mon père n'a pas lésiné sur la sécurité. Après d'autres codes la porte s'ouvre enfin et je peux pénétrer dans les couloirs.

Près de la chambre de ma mère j'entends sa respiration lourde, elle dort paisiblement. Je lui ai envoyé un message dans la soirée pour la tenir au courant, elle m'a vraiment laissé passer une soirée tranquille. Je la remercie d'un sourire et m'en vais vers ma chambre.

J'allume ma lampe de chevet et commence à me déshabiller. J'enfile ma chemise de nuit en soie blanche et me glisse sous mes draps. Juste avant, je m'en vais chercher la peluche blanche au milieu de mes habits et la pose sur ma table de chevet. Je tapote la petite tête toute douce et un sourire se dessine sur mon visage.

Le « clic » de la photo retentit et je l'envoie à Luffy : « merci ».

Je dépose le téléphone sur ma table de chevet et il se met immédiatement à vibrer.

_\- Lilly-chan ?_

\- Monkey-san ? Je dois chuchoter.

_\- Shishi …_

Il ne dit rien, j'entends juste son rire de l'autre côté du téléphone.

_\- On se voit lundi._

Sa phrase ne sonne pas comme une question.

\- A lundi Monkey-san.

_\- Hum hum._

Je raccroche sans être bien certaine d'avoir eu une conversation avec lui… mes yeux se ferment et je vois sous mes paupières se dessiner toutes les lumières de la fête foraine.

/

\- Ayaaaaaa ….

Ce maudit réveil sonne trop tôôôôôt …

Je remue dans mon lit sans la moindre envie d'en sortir...

\- Debout là-dedans !

\- Naaaan !

Ma mère débarque en trombe dans ma chambre, ouvre tous les volets et me retire violemment la couette !

Son rire remplit toute la pièce et j'ouvre un œil à mesure que mon sourire s'étire. Je rassemble mes forces et me redresse pour finalement m'asseoir sur mon lit. Ma mère applaudit.

\- Debout moucheron, tu dois aller en cours.

Elle me dépose des baisers sur les joues et ma tête vacille à chaque impacte.

\- Shishishiii…

Ma mère s'apprête à partir, je l'interpelle juste avant qu'elle ne sorte de ma chambre.

\- Tu me diras quand Akira sera en bas ?!

Pour toute réponse ma mère quitte la pièce en me faisant un clin d'œil et un pouce en l'air. Elle assure.

Bon ! je claque mes joues et décide de mettre un pied au sol. Je m'étiiiiire à m'en faire craquer les os et je croise mon regard dans le reflet de ma fenêtre… va y avoir du boulot.

Je trottine jusqu'à ma salle de bain et fais couler l'eau de la douche.

\- Aaaah … un soupire de bien-être s'échappe de ma bouche au contact de l'eau claire.

Mon rituel de toilette est un vrai plaisir : masque, gommage et soin. Je sors de la douche dans un nuage parfumé et sucré. Mes cheveux sont lisses et me tombent jusqu'au creux du dos, une fois secs ils boucleront. Dernière petite touche : mon lait parfumé termine de me réveiller.

Emmaillotée dans un peignoir (que je suspecte au passage être celui de mon père …) je sifflote jusqu'à ma chambre pour enfiler mon uniforme. Chaussettes hautes blanches avec des petites broderies de têtes d'ours, la jupette plissée bleu indigo et au liseré doré parfait, chemise blanche, petit nœud assorti. Je dépose le blaser sur le lit et pars me sécher les cheveux. L'air chaud naturel a déjà pas mal aidé et me voici maintenant prête.

Ne me reste plus qu'à préparer mon sac, qu'est-ce que j'ai comme matières aujourd'hui ?

Physique-Chimie …

…

AAAAAh merde !

C'est le jour de l'exposé ! où sont passées nos notes ? qu'est-ce qu'on a fichu samedi ? Monkey-san nous a dit de compter sur lui…

J'ai quelques secondes de flottement et je me souviens de la soirée … arf, est-ce qu'on peut vraiment compter sur lui ?

Je saisis mon téléphone et vois que Portgas-san a créé une conversation de groupe « le lundi c'est chimie » … Je ris en me disant que je ne suis visiblement pas la seule à avoir percuté ce matin l'arrivée de l'échéance.

Akira aussi est un peu effrayée, mais Monkey-san nous a attribué une mission à chacun :

« - Ace : dire bonjour

\- Akira : dire « noir » au moment opportun

\- Lilly : dessiner ça au tableau »

J'ouvre le lien de ce qu'il faudra que je dessine et il s'agit d'une photo envoyée par Monkey-san.

\- Buark c'est quoi cette horreur ?

Je repousse par reflex mon téléphone de mon visage en voyant le dessin réalisé par Money-san sur ce qui doit être un rassemblement de ticket de caisse, de serviettes en papier grasse et de papier toilette…

Il va falloir que je reproduise ça au tableau ? ça ressemble vaguement à une molécule …

« Lilly : C'est quoi ce monstre sorti des enfers ? »

« Akira : C'est vivant ? »

Je ris en lisant la remarque d'Akira et fonce rejoindre ma famille au restaurant. Je dévale les escaliers et saute à pieds joints dans la salle de réception.

\- Bonjour grand-père !

J'enlace le bras de mon grand-père qui l'ouvre et vient me serrer contre lui.

\- Bonjour Lilly.

Je m'arrête là plusieurs secondes, puis relève la tête et lui souris. Il ma gratifie d'une caresse dans les cheveux et je le quitte.

\- Maman ?

\- Suis làààààààà !

Dans la cuisine, j'entends la voix de ma mère et vais la rejoindre. Elle est avec Corazon et ils dressent la liste des courses.

\- Ton moka est sur la table ma puce.

\- Merci ! Salut Cora !

Il me salue de la main tandis que je me saisis de la boisson.

Tout le monde est occupé visiblement alors je lance un « bonne journée » général et quitte le Moby Dick. Sur le trottoir d'en face, Akira est déjà là, je la rejoins.

\- Salut Lilly !

Son large sourire me rassure.

\- Salut !

Nous sourions l'une à l'autre et partons pour le lycée.

Sur la route, nous échangeons à propos de l'exposé de ce matin, ni l'une ni l'autre ne sommes particulièrement confiante quant à son déroulé …

\- Tu crois qu'on peut vraiment laisser faire Luffy ? me demande Akira.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais de toute façon on n'a plus le choix !

Arrivées devant les grilles du lycée nous accélérons le pas jusqu'à notre salle de cours. Tout le monde est déjà là, rassemblés par groupes.

Sur sa chaise, Roronoa-san ronfle tandis que Vinsmoke-san tente de distraire les deux jeunes femmes sans pour autant décrocher ses yeux de Roronoa-san. D'ailleurs il me semble que Charlotte-san a glissé un léger doigt dans notre direction pour souligner notre arrivée.

\- C'est mon imagination.

Murmure Akira…

Au premier rang, la vue du groupe de Moria et Absalom me ferait presque rendre mon précieux Moka. Heureusement pour moi, je suis Akira qui se glisse entre les pupitres pour rejoindre Portgas-san, affalé.

Je sens les poings d'Akira se serrer alors je prends les devant en secouants un peu Portgas-san pour tenter de lui éviter un réveil façon Akira…

\- Hein ?

Complètement perdu, Portgas-san ouvre cependant les yeux.

\- Salut !

J'agite la main tandis que Akira … défait les boutons de la chemise de Portgas-san !? Elle farfouille ensuite dans son sac et en tire un collier de perles rouges. Elle le glisse autour du cou de Portgas-san, toujours perdu et dont les yeux ne voient plus qu'Akira.

\- Voilà, merci de me l'avoir prêté !

\- Je … t'en prie…

Ces ceux-là se perdent dans un long regard qui finit par dessiner un sourire sur les lèvres de Portgas-san qui l'offre à Akira. Le tableau pourrait être charmant : tâahes de rousseurs retroussées et doux sourire de la part de Portgas-san, mais c'était sans compter la grimace d'Akira.

Pauvre Portgas-san…

\- Où est Monkey-san ? J'ose pour mettre un terme à la grimace d'Akira.

\- Il est parti tôt ce matin, je ne l'ai pas vu. Me répond Portgas-san.

Je soupire en pensant à Monkey-san et en me disant qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à nous planter.

La sonnerie retentit et nous devons tous regagner nos places. Akira et moi échangeons un regard un peu inquiet en nous asseyant. Ma jambe remue et je sursaute quand la porte de la classe claque.

\- Shulolololooooo ! Petites choses fragiiles ! vous êtes prêtes à passer devant moiii ?

Le « professeur » vient de pénétrer dans la salle de classe et mon épine dorsale vient de m'envoyer un signal de détresse : sans Monkey-san nous n'avons rien…

\- Booon ! groupe numéro 1 ! à vous ! J'ai hâte de vous voir à l'œuvre Shulolololooo

J'avale ma salive et me lève de mon pupitre.

Tous les trois debout sur l'estrade, nous nous regardons, perdus.

\- Oh, je croyais avoir fait des groupes de quatre, Shulo ?

\- Oui oui, nous sommes quatre mais Luffy est un peu en retard …

Portgas-san tente de gagner du temps mais le professeur n'est pas résigné à nous en laisser.

\- Commencez, de toute manière c'était un travail de groupe, c'est pas comme si Monkey-san avait fait tout le boulot ? Non ? Shulolooooo

Arf, si, précisément … je pense pour moi.

Debout tous les trois, les bras ballants, Portgas-san se résout à faire sa part du travail.

\- Bonjour.

Alors que je nous pensais perdus, la porte de la classe s'ouvre en fracas et un nuage de fumée envahit la salle. Debout, à contre-jour et dans la nuée je devine la silhouette de Monkey-san. Tête baissée il tient deux sacs en plastique dans les mains.

Avant de faire un pas vers nous il glisse un regard derrière lui et je devine qu'il dit :

\- Thank you Smoker !

Derrière, j'entends quelqu'un tousser et la fumée disparaît.

Monkey-san s'avance vers nous et chacun de ses pas fait monter le degré d'excitation de la salle. Je vois Bartolomeo pleurer.

Je remarque alors que Monkey-san porte des lunettes à montures noires alors que je ne l'avais jamais vu en porter avant.

\- Shishishi.

Monkey-san rit en installant sur le pupitre du professeur divers flacons et produits achetés au konbini. Il les dispose et commence à faire des mélanges tout en expliquant ce qu'il fait.

Je m'insurge de voir à quel point l'auditoire est captivé, que ce soit le professeur César-sensei, Akira ou même Perona-san qui guette du coin de l'œil.

Grâce à ses explications je comprends alors ce qu'il est en train de faire et je réalise l'intérêt du dessin qu'il m'a demandé de reproduire.

Pendant la phase finale de l'expérience, il ne lui reste plus qu'à mélanger les deux produits.

\- Et, c'est ainsi qu'on obtient une solutions solide impressionnante et surtout…

\- Noire !

Akira aussi a compris, grâce à Monkey-san et peut accomplir sa mission. Il ne reste plus que moi qui commence à tracer au tableau les lignes de la molécule tandis que Monkey-san s'apprête à mélanger les produits.

Ma ligne finale est accompagnée par la réalisation de l'expérience et l'explosion attendue.

Une grosse masse noire jaillit du saladier en verre et dévale le bureau jusqu'au sol. Une odeur de caramel gagne la salle.

Nous rions tous les quatre tandis que Monkey-san tient une pose de victoire.

Le professeur applaudit.

\- Shulololoooo ! bravo ! beau travail ! belle explosion !

Dans le fond Bartolomeo sa lève et applaudit à son tour. Je regarde Monkey-san en me disant que nous avons eu raison de lui faire confiance. Un léger sourire se dessine sur mon visage quand il se tourne vers moi.

\- Shishishi !

Il lève sa main et je claque ma main dans la sienne. Oui, Monkey-san peut être digne de confiance.

C'est alors que je remarque que ...

\- Hé ?

J'ai glissé mon doigt dans ses lunettes et il a rencontré son sourcil.

\- Y'a pas de verre dans tes lunettes ?

\- Nan ! Héhé … mais elles donnent l'air plus intelligent.

Nope, ce type est un abruti …

Nous regagnons chacun nos places et c'est au tour des autres groupes.

Je prête peu attention au reste, distraite par les vibrations de mon téléphone.

« Akira : c'était impressionnant ! »

« Luffy : héhé ! on a eu une belle réaction ! »

Le second groupe de Roronoa-san fait également un travail correct, même si je suis un peu perturbée par la distance entre Roronoa-san et Vinsmoke-san … ils ne sont pas censés être amis ? Non pas que ça me regarde mais j'avais l'impression qu'ils s'appréciaient.

Malheureusement pour eux, leur réaction tombe un peu comme un soufflé comparé à la nôtre. Professeur César ne leur laisse pas le moindre honneur et se paie outrageusement leur tête… je suis pas certaine que ce soit très pédagogique.

Mais même face à cette situation, Roronoa-san et Vinsmoke-san ne se disputent même pas.

Buah… le troisième groupe passe et je cache mon visage dans mes bras pour ne pas avoir des haut-le-cœur. En baissant ma tête, je ferme un peu les yeux et me laisse tomber …

Dans un monde de barbe à papa et d'ours ! Mmmh !

Soudain l'un des ours me lance un regard glacial, je sursaute et me réveille. Nez à Nez avec Aokiji-san … Brrr.

Toute la classe éclate de rire. De surprise, je me suis levée et reculée jusqu'au pupitre de Monkey-san qui pose sa main sur ma taille en riant.

Je me rassoie en glissant un regard vers Portgas-san avachi sur son pupitre et je comprends maintenant un peu plus sa terreur à chaque fois qu'on le réveil.

Aokiji devait être le dernier « groupe » ? il règne dans la salle une odeur étrange malgré les fenêtres ouvertes. Quelle idée de faire toutes ces expériences dans une salle de cours…

\- Bon ! mes petits atomes coulants ! le cours est terminé mais ! n'oubliez pas dès demain la fête du sport commence alors allez chercher votre dossard Shulololoooo !

La sonnerie retentit, Akira court me rejoindre, super motivée. Je l'entends, je la vois, mais franchement… je suis pas ravie.

/

**Point de vue Akira** :

J'inspire et j'expire calmement. Seul mon stylo gratte mon cahier au rythme du cours de Doflamingo-sensei, professeur très particulier d'Histoire-Géographie. J'aimerais vraiment – vraaaaaaimeeeent – pouvoir affirmer un jour que l'un de nos enseignants est parfaitement normal, toutefois dans le lycée Grand Line cela semble compliqué. Nous avions déjà eu cours avec lui jeudi matin mais aujourd'hui cela n'a rien à voir. Pas que ses méthodes pédagogiques aient changé, ça nooon, ce serait trop beau. C'est juste qu'il est presque dix-sept heures, que c'est la fin de journée et que nous sommes tous au bout du rouleau. Une erreur est bien vite commise petite Akiki, alors CONCENTRE-TOI !

Mes cils chassent une goutte de sueur d'un battement habile. Ouf, j'avais peur qu'elle m'entrave la vue. C'est qu'il fait chaud ici, et ce dès le mois de mai ! J'ai bien fait de m'attacher les cheveux avec le ruban de mon père. Je déteste le faire mais parfois je suis bien obligée. Là, maintenant, non seulement ça m'évite d'étouffer de chaud mais en plus mes boucles ne peuvent pas venir m'obstruer la vue.

\- En 1333, à la suite du renversement du shogunat des Hôjô, l'empereur Go-Daigo décida d'entamer la restauration de Kenmu. Il instaura ainsi un régime autoritaire qui...

Ting.

Oh oh.

Le sourire qui était déjà imprimé sur le visage du professeur s'élargit. Avachi sur son bureau, il se redresse, croise ses interminables jambes poilues et remonte ses lunettes qui brille de malveillance.

\- Fufufufu, Rebecca, serait-ce toi qui vient de faire tinter l'un de mes fils ?

\- Je...je...

Je ne discerne que son dos d'ici mais à en juger sa voix tremblotante elle est sur le point de pleurer.

\- Jeune demoiselle, tu connais la sentence, n'est-il pas ?

\- …Oui...

\- Par-fait. Et quelle est-elle ?

\- Deux heures de retenue...

\- Exactement, fufufufu.

J'avale difficilement ma salive. Doflamingo-psychopathe-sensei place des fils dans la classe à tous ses cours. Ils sont presque indistincts à l'œil nu. Si par malheur nous en touchons un, nous sommes collés. Cela paraît facile mais il n'en est rien. Ses ficelles sont tissées partout, c'est à peine si on ose respirer. La semaine dernière, lors de mon premier cours avec lui, il a expliqué à Lilly et à moi que cette procédure lui permettait de monopoliser notre attention. Le pire c'est que ça marche... Seule notre main est libre pour écrire. Même Ace fait un effort surhumain pour ne pas s'affaler sur sa table, c'est pour dire. Je vois Luffy transpirer à grosses gouttes, le calme ce n'est pas son fort. Aaaaah diantre ! L'une de mes mèches s'est échappée et me tombe sur les yeux ! Noooon pitié ! Je ne vois plus ma feuille, je ne vois plus ma feuille, je ne...

DRIIIIING

Ouf ! Sauvée par la sonnerie qui annonce la fin de cette torture. Toute la classe pousse un gigantesque soulagement. Lilly bondit de sa chaise pour me rejoindre :

\- Quel enfer ! Comment ce type peut-il être enseignant ? Bientôt il va étendre ses jambes velues sur ma table !

\- Piouh, je suis exténuée ! je m'exclame en défaisant mon chignon sommaire. Heureusement la journée est terminée.

Malgré la fatigue, un sourire parvient à éclore sur mes lèvres :

\- En plus demain c'est la fête du sport ! Je suis uuuuultra motivée, tu ne peux pas imaginer !

\- Ouais... Je suis en-chan-tée moi aussi.

J'arque un sourcil. Je me disais bien que Lilly ne devait pas porter cet événement dans son cœur. Tout à l'heure nous avons eu deux heures d'athlétisme, ce qui était un avant-goût de ce qui nous attendrait demain. J'ai cru que Lilly allait passer sous les haies au lieu de sauter au dessus tellement elle était blasée.

\- Hé Ace !

_\- Mi amor, como estas _?

\- Nom du pipe Vista, on t'a déjà dit de parler japonais. Personne ne te comprend lorsque tu utilises l'espagnol.

\- Zehahahahaha !

Mon amie et moi nous tournons vers l'entrée de la salle. Quatre individus l'envahissent ce qui oblige les élèves de notre classe à sortir par le fond. C'est le cas du garçon au chapeau de paille qui est accompagné d'Usopp, Zoro, Sanji, Nami et Vivi. Les deux demoiselles nous disent au revoir de la main. Cela me fait sourire à m'en faire mal. Le lycée Grand Line a beau être ce qu'il est, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi vivante que depuis que j'y ai mis les pieds. Mon attention se reporte sur les quatre compères qui portent des chaussons rouges. Des terminales, donc. Je reconnais parmi eux Izou qui salue d'un coup d'éventail la blanche. Lilly lui renvoie son bonjour. Le deuxième est très imposant, la peau halée et possède une large dentition qui scintille comme... comme des diamants ? Le troisième triture sa longue moustache noire et lance des œillades entendues à Ace. Enfin le dernier possède un bide énorme et de longs cheveux noirs ondulés. Ace les rejoint, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Oh, on dirait qu'il apprécie beaucoup ces personnes !

\- Vous n'étiez pas obligés de m'attendre les gars, dit-il.

Nous ne sommes pas loin derrière et sortons en même temps dans le couloir. Izou s'apprête à glisser quelques mots à mon amie mais l'attention de cette dernière est focalisée sur autre chose. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire sur quelqu'un d'autre.

Marco.

Si je ne m'abuse. Un sourire narquois se dessine sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il voit la blanche. Cette dernière lui lance un regard de défi. Ouh ! Je sens comme de l'électricité entre eux. Il ne porte pas sa tenue d'infirmier, juste une chemise qui laisse entrevoir plus que la naissance de son torse. OH LA ! JUSTE LA ! Ni une ni deux je me jette sur sa chemise et l'ouvre en grand. Un tatouage, j'en étais sûre ! Je ne l'avais pas vu en entier à notre première rencontre, bien trop focalisée que j'étais sur l'état de santé de mon amie. Il est au milieu de son torse musclé et...

\- Ah ! Mais qu'est-ce que s'est que ça ?!

Je me retourne. Oh oh. Une énorme tache rouge s'est étalée sur un tableau d'affichage contre le mur. Nous nous tournons tous vers Lilly qui se tient le nez. Tous sauf Izou qui contemple la souillure d'un air fasciné :

\- Oh ! On dirait une œuvre d'art.

Lilly lance un regard meurtrier à l'infirmier, du genre « _tu me le payeras_ » puis s'enfuit en courant, la main toujours collée à son nez. Je m'apprête à la rejoindre mais suis retenue par le grand aux dents en diamant :

\- Nom d'une pipe, désaper Marco... Fallait avoir des couilles gamine !

\- Euh... vous vous connaissez ? Enfin peu importe je...

Mais je suis interrompue :

_\- Mi grande_ Joz, ce n'est pas une manière de s'exprimer auprès d'une dulcinée.

\- Doux Jésus, murmure Izou derrière son éventail. Je suis certain que si je décroche ce tableau et que je le propose à des artistes professionnels, Newgate-san pourrait devenir célèbre !

\- Les gars, vous ne voyez pas que vous empêchez Crimson-san de passer ? intervient Ace en forçant Joz à me lâcher.

\- Zehahaha ! Ace, on déconne, déstresse un peu ! s'esclaffe le dernier de la bande dont j'ignore le nom.

Je remercie Ace d'un sourire mais ce dernier est trop occupé à fusiller son « ami » qui s'empiffre de tarte à la myrtille. D'où il l'a sort ? Je suis sur le point de m'élancer à la poursuite de mon amie quand une autre main me retient. Quoi encore ?

\- Tu sais où est partie Newgate-san ? me demande Marco. Je m'inquiète de son état, elle a perdu beaucoup de sang...

Je le toise, un peu suspicieuse. Je n'ai pas envie que Lilly le recroise et refasse une hémorragie nasale. Toutefois, c'est ma faute si on en arrive là. Je n'aurais pas du déshabiller l'infirmier... J'imagine qu'il cherche juste à lui venir en aide, c'est son métier après tout. Et puis il aime bien les mouettes.

\- Probablement aux toilettes.

\- Parfait, merci.

\- Rhabille-toi avant, ce serait mieux.

\- Ah oui, en effet.

Marco reboutonne distraitement sa chemise, salue ce que je pense être ses amis et s'attarde auprès d'Ace pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux :

\- Cesse de m'inquiéter et bosse un peu, oye.

Le garçon aux taches de rousseur détourne les yeux, mal à l'aise. L'infirmier disparaît dans un autre couloir.

\- Eh les garçons..., souffle Izou.

Il pointe une affiche qui n'a pas été aspergée par le sang de Lilly. Il est inscrit dessus « FÊTE DU SPORT » et sont listées en dessous les épreuves de chaque classe par sexe. Izou désigne avec son éventail le tableau des premières et plus précisément l'encadré des garçons. « Baseball »

\- Vous avez des nouvelles de Thatch ?

Silence. Joz se frotte la nuque et finit par répondre :

\- Pas tellement depuis qu'il est parti s'installer dans une autre ville, nom d'une pipe.

\- C'est lui qui a conservé la balle, poursuit Ace.

\- Il faudrait qu'on aille le voir un jour ou l'autre, _me falta mucho_...

Comprenant que cette discussion ne me regarde en rien, je décide de m'éclipser pour de bon. Cette fois personne ne me retient et j'en suis soulagée. J'espère que Lilly n'a rien. Je cours jusqu'aux toilettes des filles du même étage mais constate avec stupeur qu'elle n'est pas là. Marco non plus d'ailleurs. Je monte les escaliers mais ne la trouve pas non plus dans les toilettes des terminales. Où est-elle passée ? Peut-être qu'elle est sortie pour s'aérer les narines ? Je dévale les étages et sors de l'établissement. La cour se vide peu à peu, signant la fin de cette journée scolaire. Je m'avance de quelques pas quand tout à coup une main saisit ma cheville. Je hurle comme un putois et me retourne. Lilly est assise contre la façade du lycée.

\- Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs !

\- J'ai vu, dit-elle en souriant.

Elle se lève, des cotons enfoncés dans ses narines. Elle les retire et tapote son petit nez.

\- On dirait que l'hémorragie s'est calmée. On rentre ? Oh mais tu as oublié de remettre tes chaussures.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, allons-y.

Elle rit doucement et glisse son bras sous le mien. Je souris. Ça devient une habitude de marcher de cette façon. Mais une boule campe bien vite dans mon estomac. Je suis exténuée, je suis contente d'aller me reposer, mais je n'ai pas envie de rentrer... Je prends une profonde inspiration et scotche un sourire sur mes lèvres. Je me tourne vers Lilly. Tiens...

\- Tu as une rose dans les cheveux.

\- Ah oui ?

J'ai à peine le temps de retirer la jolie fleur qu'une autre vient se planter dans la chevelure volumineuse de la blanche. Elle est si bien enfoncée qu'elle aurait du la sentir, mais ses cheveux fonctionnent comme des airbags a priori.

\- Mesdemoiselles la gueuse et l'impertinente ?

Je ne sais pourquoi nous nous sentons concernées mais nous nous retournons d'une même âme. Cavendish est face à nous et fait tourner une rose entre ses doigts. Mes yeux pétillent. Peut-être qu'il aurait des conseils à me prodiguer pour entretenir les fleurs ? Il faudrait que je lui demande un jour. Et pourquoi pas maintenant ? Je m'apprête à poser ma question mais Lilly déclare d'une voix tranchante :

\- Tu n'es pas très poli, blondie. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Ah, je crois qu'elle n'a pas trop apprécié les surnoms de Cavendish. Ce dernier tique et ajoute en grimaçant :

\- La Reine veut s'entretenir avec vous.

\- La Reine ? répétons mon amie et moi en échangeant un regard interloqué.

Il s'écarte et nous pouvons distinguer une chose qui sort de l'ordinaire – encore une ! Une magnifique femme aux jambes fuselées est assise sur une chaise. Elle nous toise d'un œil mi-agacée mi-hautain. Le siège est surélevé et porté par deux autres demoiselles. Toute une troupe de filles les accompagne. Je reconnais parmi elles Rebecca, Margaret et – brrr- Dellinger qui me fiche toujours la frousse.

\- Sandersonia, Marigold, posez-moi.

\- Bien, ma sœur.

La femme se lève de sa chaise et s'avance vers nous. Est-ce moi ou l'atmosphère s'est faite plus pesante ?

\- Je ne suis pas tellement de bonne humeur à cause d'une petite idiote qui s'est fait punir, du coup nous allons faire concis et précis.

A ces mots odieux, Rebecca courbe l'échine.

\- Nonobstant, j'ai pensé qu'il fallait que je me présente en bonne et due forme. Je suis Boa Hancock, Reine du lycée Grand Line.

\- Reine ?! répétons encore Lilly et moi mais cette fois sur un ton encore plus étonné.

Hancock passe une main dans ses longs cheveux soyeux sans nous quitter du regard. On sent toute la confiance qui émane d'elle.

\- J'ai ouï dire que les nouvelles que vous êtes s'entendraient bien avec mon bien-aimé, principalement toi, Lilly.

Je me rends compte que c'est rare qu'on appelle mon amie par uniquement son prénom.

\- De qui tu parles au juste ? demande la concernée en défiant des yeux la jolie brune.

\- De Luffy pour sur ! On m'a rapporté que vous avez travaillé ensemble sur un exposé de chimie. De plus, mes sbires vous ont vu batifoler à la fête foraine, ce que je n'apprécie pas beaucoup vois-tu.

\- Batifoler ? C'est une blague ? ricane la blanche comme si c'était l'insinuation la plus stupide du monde.

Un sourcil de Hancock tressaute tandis que des murmures se propagent dans ses rangs. Je regarde alentour, un mauvais pressentiment nouant mes tripes. Les quelques personnes qui quittent l'établissement font un détour pour ne pas perturber la troupe de la belle brune. C'est étrange... La chef pointe un doigt dans notre direction et courbe tellement le dos qu'on ne distingue plus sa tête. Quelle souplesse !

\- Parce que je suis belle et que j'ai tous les droits dans cet établissement, je t'ordonne de ne plus t'approcher de ma propriété.

\- J'ignore ce que tu t'imagines mais je ne te dois rien, je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'obéirais.

Silence de mort. Plus personne n'ose respirer, partout dans la cour le temps s'est arrêté. Un frisson parcourt mon dos et m'alerte que nous sommes en danger. Je coule un regard vers mon amie pour lui signaler mais cette dernière semble déjà au courant. Elle serre les poings et ses prunelles balayent les alentours comme si une bête sauvage allait surgir d'un moment à un autre pour nous mordre. Et le visage de Hancock se métamorphose. Il se crispe de dégoût et ses yeux outremer nous lancent des orages tout entier.

\- Comme oses-tu pimbêche ?! vocifère-t-elle. Sais-tu seulement à qui tu parles ?! Si je voulais je pourrais réduire ta vie en enfer. Alors tu vas t'excuser tout de...

\- Lilly.

Toute l'assemblée se tourne vers Marco qui vient de sortir du lycée. L'ambiance est toujours aussi lourde mais il n'en a cure. Les sbires de Hancock le toisent de haut en bas, les deux sœurs pourraient lui cracher de l'acide à la figure pour avoir interrompu leur Reine, celle-ci est médusée. Mais la vérité c'est qu'il se fiche de tout. Tout ce qu'il regarde se résume en une seule personne : Lilly.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang, oye.

Du sang ? Mon cerveau conçoit une issue que j'ai à peine le temps d'analyser. Mes jambes agissent seules et je m'élance vers l'infirmier. J'agrippe de nouveau sa chemise et l'arrache carrément pour que l'intégralité de son torse musclé soit exposé. Et alors tout se passe très vite. Un tsunami de sang s'extrait des narines de mon amie et heurte de plein fouet Hancock et ses sbires. Des cris d'horreur fusent dans tous les sens. J'en profite pour me ruer vers la blanche qui presse cette fois son nez avec ses deux mains.

\- Partons tout de suite ! je hurle en l'agrippant par le bras.

Et nous filons à vive allure. Lilly n'aime peut-être pas le sport, il n'empêche qu'elle est diablement rapide ! Plus que moi en tout cas. Nous voyons défiler plusieurs pâtés de maisons avant qu'elle ne s'affaisse contre le sol. Morte d'inquiétude, je me penche vers elle :

\- Tu vas bien ? Tu as envie...

\- ...d'aller aux toilettes ? complète-t-elle avec un demi-sourire. Non, non. C'est juste que je me suis vidée de la moitié de mon sang en l'espace d'une journée. Je...

Elle me regarde un instant, baisse les yeux puis relève la tête vers moi.

\- Je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

Et je vois surtout à quel point ça la mine d'avouer sa faiblesse. Lilly est probablement le genre de fille qui ne souhaite compter que sur elle-même. Je lui souris tendrement, me reconnaissant en elle. Je tends les bras et la hisse dans ces derniers, la portant comme une princesse.

\- Que fais-tu ? s'enquiert-elle surprise.

\- Je t'escorte jusque chez toi.

\- Tu m'escortes ? Rien que ça, shishishi !

Je lui souris. Lilly se lâche de plus en plus en ma présence, je suis contente. Je sens à quel point elle est harassée, ses membres sont tous mous. Elle m'observe un instant puis sa main vient saisir une boucle pour l'entrelacer entre ses doigts.

\- Fais gaffe, je vais finir par tomber amoureuse de toi, ô grand chevalier ! me taquine-t-elle.

\- Amoureuse ?

Elle rit de plus belle, découvrant ses dents blanches. Moi, pour le coup, je la regarde très sérieusement.

\- Mais c'est quoi l'amour au juste ?

Ses sourcils s'élèvent jusqu'au ciel. Elle comprend aussitôt que ma question en est vraiment une. Sa tête se loge un peu plus contre mon épaule tandis qu'elle réfléchit en contemplant les nuages. Puis elle lâche dans un murmure :

\- L'amour... Je ne suis pas experte mais je pense que l'amour est le synonyme d'une confiance absolue. Cela signifie que l'on met sa vie et son cœur dans les mains d'une personne et que, même si ce choix est colossal, nous ne le regrettons pas.

Ses paroles me donnent des frissons. C'est si beau que ça l'amour ? J'ai encore tellement de choses à apprendre sur la vie. Nous nous dirigeons vers le Moby Dick, le soleil encore haut de mai nous éclairant le chemin. Il faut beau, chaud, je me sens heureuse en compagnie de Lilly. Pourtant je sens dorénavant comme une ombre émanant du lycée. M'est avis que nous allons payer un jour cette humiliation qu'on a fait subir malgré nous à Hancock...

/

\- Je suis rentrée !

Aucune réponse. Je referme la porte derrière moi et pénètre timidement dans la maison. Il doit être bientôt six heures, mon père n'est pas prêt de rentrer. Et ma mère... Je n'entends aucun bruit. Dans les livres, les maisons sont toujours vibrantes de sons rassurants et réconfortants. Mais ici il n'y a que le silence. Et ça m'effraye. Ça m'effraye tellement que j'ai envie de partir. Je respire un grand coup, retirant mes chaussons de l'école et me répétant « _c'est ici chez moi, c'est ici chez moi_ ». Je convoque dans mon esprit des images pour me calmer.

Le sourire de Luffy quand son regard croise le mien, la main qu'Ace a posé sur mon épaule pour me soutenir, le salut de Nami et de Vivi. Et le regard malicieux de Lilly, ses cheveux flottants dans le vent lorsqu'elle conduisait le kart à la fête foraine, sa voix douce quand elle m'a donné la définition de l'amour. Alors, au lieu d'emprunter directement l'escalier, je m'aventure dans le salon. Je découvre ainsi ma mère endormie allongée sur le canapé. Je la pensais enfermer dans son atelier. Mon sang se fige, mes lèvres tremblent. Elle a tellement changé... Je marche à pas de loup jusqu'à elle.

Ses traits sont détendus, un désordre sans nom règne autour d'elle. Elle doit être dans sa phase dépressive. Les souvenirs de notre vie d'avant, d'avant la maladie me submergent. Des larmes me brûlent les yeux. Je ramasse la couverture, la replace délicatement sur le corps de ma mère et me penche à son oreille :

\- Tu me manques...

Puis je file vers les escaliers, vers mon abri, vers ma barricade. Je referme la porte derrière moi, jette mon sac sur mon lit et suis le même chemin. Mon cœur tambourine douloureusement dans ma poitrine, je me mords la main pour m'empêcher de pleurer. Je me suis jurais d'être plus forte...

Sonnerie de téléphone. Rares sont les sons qui me procurent un tel bien-être. Celui-ci me souffle « _Tu n'es pas seule _». J'allume la lampe de chevet, sors mon portable et lis sur l'écran « _Appel entrant - Luffy_ ».

\- Allo ?

_\- Yo Akira ! T'es en train de faire caca ?_

\- Non, j'ai fait ce matin donc je suis tranquille aujourd'hui.

_\- Trop cool ! Dis, on est en train de manger un kebab avec Usopp et les autres. Je me suis dit que la prochaine fois Lilly-chan et toi devrez venir avec nous. On se marre bien tous ensemble, puis leur viande est trop bonne, shishishi !_

Mes membres se détendent et épousent la couverture. Ce garçon est un magicien. Je n'ai pas envie que la communication se termine, alors je dis sans réfléchir :

\- Me... merci pour l'exposé ! Sans toi on aurait eu une mauvaise note.

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Sans toi on se serait également foiré ! Chaque membre du groupe étant important._

Mon rire est étranglé tellement ses mots me font du bien. Il y a un silence pendant lequel je me remets de mes émotions.

_\- Faut que je retourne à la fête foraine._

\- Encore ?

_\- Ouais, je viens de penser à Lilly-chan et du coup j'ai trop envie de barbe à papa. Eh les gars vous entendez ? On va à la fête foraine après !_

J'entends distinctement les lamentations des personnes attablées autour de lui. Je rigole à m'en faire exploser les poumons, je me roule même sur mon lit. C'est toute la tension qui redescend.

\- Dis Luffy...

_\- Hm _?

\- Demain sera encore mieux qu'aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?

_\- Et comment !_

Je glousse encore. Nous nous quittons sur ces paroles. Je me retourne vers la lampe et observe la lumière. Luffy est un véritable rayon de soleil. Non, que dis-je ? Il est le soleil tout entier. Je me penche pour éteindre la lampe. N'ayant pas ouvert mes volets ce matin, je suis plongée dans l'obscurité. Et Lilly... Lilly serait une étoile. Qui brillerait d'incertitude mais qui serait quand même la plus rassurante de toutes. Si je naviguais de nuit sur les mers, c'est elle qui me guiderait.

* * *

Hello hello, ici Little Tartine ! Quel cours de physique pour le moins surprenant, c'est ce qu'on pouvait attendre avec Luffy à la tête d'un groupe ahahaha ! Le jeune homme est doué pour tout faire exploser ce qui n'est pas pour déplaire à son professeur. Bien joué la team !  
Sinon l'identité de la Reine du lycée a été divulgué : il s'agit de Boa Hancock. Comme vous avez pu le constater, elle possède même une troupe d'adorateurs avec elle. En tout cas je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle apprécie les douches de sang...  
C'est bientôt la fête du sport ! Que va-t-il se passer ? Plein de choses, c'est tout ce que je peux vous avouer mouhahaha ! J'espère que les aventures de Lilly et Akira vous plaisent.  
Ciaossuuuuu !


	6. La fête du sport

Hey hey ! Ici Little Tartine ! Et c'est donc Akira alias Akiki pour les intimes que nous retrouvons pour ce début de chapitre. La fête du sport donc... Je vous avoue qu'on est bien marrés lorsqu'on a écrit ce chapitre ! Le lycée Grand Line regorge vraiment de drôles de spécimens ahaha ! Et on ajoute à ce beau bordel une Akira survoltée et uuuultra motivée et une Lilly blasée par le sport. Que va-t-il se passer ? Il faudra lire le chapitre pour le découvrir!

A la prochaine, vous retrouverez LCDAH en commentaire de fin ! Ciaossu !

* * *

**Chapitre six :**

**La fête du sport **

Je m'accroupis et sens l'odeur des azalées. Par-fait. Il fait tellement chaud en ce mois de mai que j'avais peur qu'elles fanent. Je les ai arrosées copieusement, histoire qu'elles tiennent le coup jusque vendredi. Bientôt ce sera la saison des pluies, l'entretien du jardin de l'école sera tout autre. Je plisse le nez. C'est dommage que les activités des clubs n'aient lieu que deux fois par semaine. Je serais bien venue dans le jardin du lycée tous les jours pour alimenter les plantes. Généralement, les lycéens rejoignent leurs clubs dès seize heures, les cours finissant un peu plus tôt pour tout le monde le mardi et le vendredi. Toutefois, ceux qui ce sont inscrits à la botanique – c'est à dire quasiment personne – savent que les plantes s'entretiennent le matin.

\- Crimson-chan, il est l'heure d'y aller.

Je me redresse et fais face à Nico Robin, grande femme de terminale et présidente du club. Club qui ne compte que deux membres actuellement. Elle me sourit affectueusement et me désigne le soleil. Ah oui, il va bientôt être huit heures. La fête du sport va débuter. Comme elle s'étale sur toute la journée, les activités des clubs ont été annulées. Mais je refusais de ne pas venir. Azalées-sama, Géraniums-sama et Chrysanthèmes-sama avaient besoin de nous.

\- Je te remercie pour ton aide. Nous devons aller nous changer, et je te recommande même de faire un brin de toilette.

\- Oh ?

J'ouvre les bras et m'examine. Ma peau et mes habits sont recouverts de terre et constellés de taches vertes. Je crois qu'elle a raison. Je vais passer aux douches des vestiaires et enfiler ma tenue de sport. Je suis disposée à partir mais l'expression grave qu'arbore la présidente me retient.

\- Dis, ne serais-tu pas la fille du Maire ?

Ma bouche se tord d'appréhension :

\- Si...

Je me disais que vous aviez des ressemblances, et puis « Crimson » ce n'est pas très courant.

… Hein ? C'est tout ? Oh très bien, ça me va. Elle pointe son nez étrange vers le ciel. Même avec un tarin pareil je la trouve très belle.

\- Peut-être que des secondes vont se briser la nuque lors de l'épreuve de la pyramide..., souffle-t-elle.

Bon, je reconnais que sa vision des choses est un peu...glauque...

Je regarde par la fenêtre. Il y a beaucoup d'agitation dans la cour, il faut que je me dépêche si je ne veux pas rater les épreuves des secondes. Je ne les connais pas mais il faut quand même les encourager. Oh là-bas, ce ne serait pas le garçon aux cheveux roses qui s'est entretenu avec Luffy à la fête foraine ? J'ignorais qu'il faisait sa scolarité ici. Il est accompagné par un petit homme au nez...bleu ? Je me frotte les yeux, pensant avoir mal vu.

\- Crimson Akira qui va arriver en retard, c'est du jamais vu !

Je me retourne. Lilly ! Mes traits s'éclairent à leur maximum. Mon amie se protège les yeux :

\- Wouho, ce sourire est beaucoup trop éclatant ! me taquine-t-elle.

\- Ah ah ah !

Elle écarte ses mains et je discerne enfin son visage. Cotons dans le nez. Je plisse les yeux.

\- Alors toi tu es passée à l'infirmerie, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, pour déposer ma dispense pour la fête du sport, comment tu sais ? demande-t-elle innocemment.

\- Intuition...

\- ...féminine ? complète-t-elle.

\- Il ne faut pas exagérer non plus.

Elle explose de rire et c'est bras dessus bras dessous que nous sortons du lycée pour rejoindre la cour.

Nous nous installons en tailleur dans l'herbe parmi les secondes et les premières, nos déjeuners reposant sur nos jambes croisées. Lilly a opté pour deux _melon pan_ au chocolat et un_ anpan_. Pour ma part, j'ai acheté deux pains au curry. J'en saisis un, l'ouvre, et rajoute des cerises que j'ai cueillies ce matin dans un arbre du lycée. La blanche mord dans son déjeuner et s'arrête pour me regarder faire :

\- Tu fais quoi des noyaux au juste ?

\- Je les avale.

\- Evidemment.

Nous savourons nos pains, notre concentration centrée sur les terminales qui s'échauffent devant nous. Les pauvres, ce sont les plus à plaindre. Leurs épreuves s'étalent de la fin de matinée jusqu'au début de l'après-midi, soit le moment de la journée où il fait le plus chaud. Comme ce sont les aînés, c'est eux qui subissent ça. Quant à nous, les premières, nous exécuterons nos épreuves en fin d'après-midi. Nous portons tous la même tenue, c'est-à-dire un t-shirt blanc, un short bleu marine et un bandeau avec le numéro de la classe. Même Lilly qui est dispensée. Elle a noué ses cheveux en chignon. J'observe les terminales. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je trouve qu'ils ont énormément de prestance. Oh ! Mais c'est...

\- SABO ! je m'écris en agitant la main.

Le concerné se retourne, comme la quasi-totalité de la cour. Mon Senpai me sourit et me renvoie mon salut. Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine. Impossible de le maintenir avec mes mains, il y a trop de monde. Je me tourne vers Lilly.

\- La tenue lui va tellement bien !

\- J'imagine que oui, répond Lilly en souriant narquoisement.

Je constate qu'elle a gardé ses cotons dans les narines. Trop de beaux garçons rassemblés au même endroit, c'est beaucoup trop risqué pour son nez sensible.

\- Coucou les filles !

Nami et Vivi nous rejoignent. La rouquine fait fuir un pauvre seconde d'un simple regard et les deux demoiselles prennent sa place. Nami se contente de six-sept mandarines tandis que Vivi grignote le contenu de son _bento_. Nous commençons de parler de tout et de rien, principalement des terminales qui vont concourir. C'est tir à la corde pour les garçons et saut en hauteur pour les filles. Je repère les deux énergumènes que j'ai rencontrées le jour de la rentrée. Ils sont suivis par un homme qui porte un masque blanc et bleu. C'est autorisé par la CPE Kalifa ça ? Je fronce les sourcils et demande :

\- Comment ils s'appellent ces trois lascars ?

\- Ce sont Eustass Kid, Trafalgar Law et Killer, répond Vivi. De fortes têtes du lycée, ils sont étonnamment populaires. Surtout Law, il attire les regards.

\- Tu les connais ?

C'est moi ou Nami semble particulièrement intéressée ? Je lui raconte ma mésaventure de la rentrée scolaire. Je termine mon récit lorsque j'aperçois les amis d'Ace. Je les montre à Lilly et les présente étant donné que la dernière fois elle était partie avant de savoir qui ils sont:

\- Alors il y a Izou que tu connais déjà. Joz le musclé, il faudrait que je le défis au bras de fer à l'occasion, Vista l'espagnol et... euh...

\- C'est qui le gros lard ? questionne Lilly l'air sévère.

\- C'est Teach, complète Vivi en nous souriant. Tu ne l'apprécies pas ?

\- Je ne le connais pas, admet Lilly en joignant ses mains sous son menton, mais...comment dire...

\- Mais ?

\- Mais j'ai déjà envie de lui faire manger mes baskets.

Elle baisse les yeux vers mes souliers que je ne chausse pas.

\- Ou les tiennes, rectifie-t-elle.

\- Je t'en serai très reconnaissante.

Teach quitte ses amis pour en rejoindre d'autres. Nami nous les présente d'un air dégoûté. On retrouve Burgess, montagne de muscles qui arbore de longs cheveux mauves, Van Augur qui se prend pour un philosophe omniscient, Doc Q qui n'a pas l'air au mieux de sa forme, et enfin Lafitte qui fait tourner un parapluie dans son dos alors qu'il fait une chaleur à crever. C'est peut-être mon imagination mais j'ai l'impression qu'Izou et lui se lancent des regards méprisants. Des hurlements hystériques surgissent parmi toutes les promos. Les regards convergent vers une seule et même personne. Je sens les poils se dresser sur mes avant-bras, comme si j'étais en danger. Hancock. Elle n'arbore pas la tenue de sport mais un uniforme de cheerleader. Kalifa fait grève ou quoi ? Une foule d'admirateurs gravitent autour d'elle.

\- Heeeeey ! Hancock ! s'exclame Nami un air réjoui collé sur son visage.

Lilly et moi la regardons, déçues. Comment une fille qui semble intelligente telle que Nami peut tolérer la cruauté de la « Reine » du lycée ? Au moment où j'allais perdre mon estime pour elle, la rouquine lève son majeur en direction de la belle brune. Les sourcils de cette dernière sont froncés à l'extrême et elle se détourne vers ses groupies. Lilly explose de rire :

\- Alors ça, c'était bien envoyé !

\- Je n'ai jamais pu l'encadrer. Elle pense que j'en pince pour Luffy, son prétendu « bien-aimé ».

Les membres de mon amie se contractent presque imperceptiblement mais la seconde d'après elle affiche un visage détendu. J'ai du rêver...

\- Ce qui est totalement faux évidemment, poursuit Nami devant nos regards scrutateurs.

\- Tu devrais faire attention tout de même, prévient Vivi soucieuse. Tu sais tout le pouvoir qu'elle a au sein de cet établissement.

\- T'en fais pas, elle ne me fait absolument pas peur. Et puis elle n'osera rien me faire tant que ma mère enseigne à Grand Line. Elle serait capable de fracasser les tibias de cette garce de Hancock si celle-ci me cherche des noises.

Le courage et l'intrépidité qui flamboient dans les prunelles chocolat de la rouquine me font sourire. Les jeunes demoiselles nous font le topo des terminales. Elles nous présentent ceux et celles qui font le plus parler d'eux. Il y a, entre autres, Jewelry Bonney qui mange des pizzas froides toute la journée, Reiju la grande sœur de Sanji, Franky l'exhibitionniste que nous avons également vu à la fête foraine – et moi de très près - ou encore Monet et ses fausses ailes qui pendent dans son dos. Ce lycée n'a pas fini de nous surprendre !

La soleil a légèrement décliné dans le ciel. Cette fois c'est au tour des premières de faire leurs preuves ! Deux classes vont s'affronter dont la nôtre. J'espère que les 1°1 vont réitérer l'exploit de la classe de Sabo, c'est-à-dire gagner les deux épreuves. Ils n'ont même pas eu à effectuer un relais pour se départager.

Ce sont les garçons qui commencent. En toute honnêteté je suis bien contente qu'il n'y ait pas de galanterie dans les épreuves sportives. Nous avons tous migré vers le terrain de baseball. Mes amies et moi sommes debout, prêtes à encourager la gente masculine de notre classe. Ils ne sont qu'à quelques mètres de nous. Derrière nous, les pom-pom girls menées par Hancock sont au taquet. Certaines d'entre elles portent des pancartes avec inscrit dessus « Luffy ». Non, le petit cœur n'est pas une farce...

\- Ça ne devrait pas être permis de faire autant de bruit pour pas grand chose, rumine Lilly en se bouchant les oreilles.

En plus le principal concerné n'est même pas là, fulmine Nami en se rongeant les ongles. Je vais lui refaire le portrait s'il ne ramène pas ses fesses.

Je me souviens alors de l'exposé de la veille, de Luffy qui est arrivé sur le gong pour nous sortir d'affaire.

\- On peut lui faire confiance, j'affirme en consultant mon amie pour voir si elle est d'accord avec moi.

Mais elle ne m'entend pas, trop occupée qu'elle est à fusiller des yeux les pancartes des pom-pom girls. Au final c'est Vivi qui acquiesce ce que je dis. Au début je pense qu'elle fait ça pour me faire plaisir mais elle semble vraiment le penser. Et pile à ce moment, le garçon au chapeau de paille surgit de la foule, la bouche remplie de brochettes. J'en connais un qui s'est fait plaisir aux stands mis en place pour la fête du sport... Hein ? J'ai l'impression qu'il a pris du volume...

Notre classe débute en défense. C'est Bartolomeo qui est le lanceur. Lorsque son idole est apparu, il a pleuré comme une madeleine et ses muscles se sont regonflés. C'est bien, il paraît remonter à bloc. Les autres se sont répartis sur le terrain pour tenter d'attraper la balle. Les receveurs de l'équipe adverse s'enchaînent, au final ils sont parvenus à effectuer cinq tours du terrain et donc à comptabiliser cinq points. C'est faisable, les garçons de notre classe peuvent l'emporter ! Je lève les poings en l'air, les serre et dirige ensuite mes mains vers les hommes :

\- Bon courage ! Que la force de la Nature soit avec vous !

\- Vous avez intérêt à l'emporter ou vous allez tâter de mes poings ! s'époumone la rouquine.

\- Faudrait déjà que Sanji tienne correctement la batte, ce serait un bon début..., soupire la blanche.

J'écarquille les yeux et ne sais que dire. Sanji tient sur ses mains et la batte repose entre ses pieds. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ?! Le sifflet retentit, le blond frappe dans la balle qui part dans le décor. Ooooh impressionnant ! C'est un home run, hein ? Dîtes que c'est un home run Arbitre-sama !

\- C'est interdit d'utiliser ses pieds dans cette circonstance. Sanji Vinsmoke, disqualifié !

Arbitre-plus-jamais-sama ! Le blond se décompose. Il se tourne vers nous, les larmes aux yeux. Hm, pardon, je devrais dire la larme à l'œil.

\- Nami-swan, Vivi-chwan, Akira-swan, Lilly-chwan, pardonnez le pauvre imbécile que je suis...

\- JAMAIS ! hurle la rouquine furax.

\- T'es un vrai guignol tête de citron pressé, fait remarquer Zoro en grinçant des dents et en prenant la batte à son tour.

Je m'attendais à une réplique bien sentie de la part de Sanji mais ce dernier paraît blessé. Je pourrais avoir de la peine pour lui..., mais hors de question, il a fait n'importe quoi. Le garçon aux cheveux verts prend une pose très étrange. On dirait qu'il tient... un sabre ?! La lanceur balance la balle qui se fait couper en deux... HEEEEIN?!

\- Ah. Mince.

\- Out ! s'écrit Arbitre-je-t'aime-pas.

\- J'ai encore deux essais, hein ?

\- Exactement.

Et la deuxième tentative est la bonne. La balle est envoyée bien au delà des limites du terrain. Home run ! Zoro effectue un tour entier sous les applaudissements de la foule en délire. Arrivé sur le banc de touche pour céder sa place, il se fait accueillir comme il se doit par Usopp et Luffy qui lui claquent le dos à de nombreuses reprises. N'allez pas luxer les épaules de notre meilleur joueur s'il vous plaît... Le prochain est Absalom. Sa batte percute la balle mais elle est vite interceptée. Au moins il est parvenu à courir à quatre pattes jusqu'à la première base. Moria suit mais il ne parvient pas à toucher la balle, concentré qu'il est sur son ombre. Le quatrième receveur est Cavendish. Il se place sur le marbre mais ne semble pas prêt de saisir son « arme ». Il est bien trop occupé à s'examiner les ongles. Pour finir, il se tourne vers Arbitre-qui-me-revient-pas.

\- Excusez-moi mais mon humble personne ne mérite pas de transpirer. Je suis contraint d'abandonner.

\- Très bien, Cavendish disqualifié !

J'ouvre des yeux exorbités. J'hallucine ! En plus personne ne le hue dans la foule ! Pourquoi ? Je t'aimais bien Cavendish, les fleurs tout ça tout ça, mais là c'est inacceptable ! Mon cœur est brisé ! Notre amitié est terminée ! Et cet abandon signe le début des enfers. C'est comme si le blond raffiné avait apporté une malédiction sur le jeu des garçons. Usopp souhaite faire bonne impression devant une seconde qui porte le nom de Kaya mais se reçoit la balle en plein visage. Résultat : nez fracturé. Koza, l'ami de Vivi, s'est volatilisé juste avant son tour. Il a laissé le mot avec l'inscription « _Boycotte_ » dessus. Résultat : disqualifié. Nami bout autant que moi. Nous sommes tellement à fond dans cette compétition que nos pieds frôlent le terrain. Lilly et la fille aux cheveux bleus nous ont suivies mais se sont assises par terre pour ne pas gêner la visibilité. Elles subissent probablement notre humeur exécrable. Je jette un œil au banc de touche pour voir quels garçons des 1°1 ne sont pas encore passés. Il reste – brrr – Dellinger, Bartolomeo qui regarde partout sauf sur le terrain, le vélo d'Aokiji – eh ?! -, ce dernier qui dort avec son masque de sommeil et Ace qui... Ace ? Je reste scotchée sur sa silhouette. Il a l'air profondément fébrile. Ses muscles sont tendus, je peux même discerner d'ici ses veines palpiter sur ses tempes. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Et – brrr – Dellinger qui ne cesse de lui jeter des regards amusés... Tiens, Luffy s'est encore évaporé dans la nature ? Je n'y crois pas... C'est le tour d'Aokiji que les garçons sont obligés de secouer. Il traîne les pieds vers le marbre et se positionne. Oui ! Il est parvenu à frapper la balle ! Cela ne quitte pas le terrain mais cela lui permet d'avancer. Il... Oh non... Ne me dîtes pas qu'il pense à ce que je pense ? OH NON ! IL Y PENSE VRAIMENT !

Je n'ai jamais entendu un silence aussi pesant que là, maintenant. Aokiji avance sur le terrain avec son vélo. AVEC SON VELO. Même Arbitre-tête-de-noix ne sait que dire face à ce spectacle ahurissant. C'en est trop pour Nami qui saisit un caillou particulièrement pointu et le lance vers lui.

\- IDIOT ! s'écrit-elle si fort que les fenêtres du lycée tremblent.

Le caillou se plante dans le pneu de la bicyclette et Aokiji part littéralement dans le décor. La foule s'écarte en criant pour le laisser passer.

\- Ku...Kuzan Aokiji dis... disqualifié ! finit par déclarer Vous-savez-qui très perturbé par l'imbécillité des garçons de notre classe.

Le pire dans tout ça c'est que le fanatique des vélos a emporté Absalom dans sa chute, ce dernier étant positionné sur la première base depuis trois cents ans. Ce n'est pas possible...

\- Au tour de Monkey D. Luffy !

CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! Épouvantée, je me tourne vers mes amies. Nami est proche de la rupture d'anévrisme. Vivi secoue la tête, s'avouant déjà vaincue. Et Lilly... Lilly a les sourcils froncés, l'air singulièrement agacé.

\- Monkey D. Luffy ? répète Arbitre-je-vais-bientôt-te-taper. Il n'est pas présent ? Très bien, il est disqu...

\- Je suis là !

Nous faisons volte-face. Luffy est juste derrière nous, les bras en l'air. Il a quadruplé de volume, son t-shirt ne couvre plus qu'un quart de son bide. Mais je suis tellement atterrée par le score actuel que je ne parviens plus à être choquée. Il se tourne vers Lilly, tout sourire.

\- Salut Lilly-chan ! Sont chouettes tes cotons, tu me les prêtes ?

\- C'est maintenant que tu arrives ? assène la concernée d'une voix glaciale.

Le garçon au chapeau de paille perd aussitôt son sourire.

\- Tu l'ignores sûrement mais des personnes prennent très au sérieux cette compétition, poursuit Lilly sur le même ton et en coulant un regard vers Nami et moi. Et pendant ce temps qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Tu t'empiffrais dans ton coin sans penser une seule seconde à elles. Tu es égoïste !

Personne n'ose ne serait-ce que chuchoter après une telle tirade. Luffy observe longuement Lilly qui ne détourne pas les yeux. Puis un petit sourire s'affiche sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Il saisit son chapeau, l'enfonce sur le crâne de la blanche et, sans un mot, prend place sur le marbre. Et là, tout se passe très rapidement. Pile au moment où la balle arrive sur Luffy, l'Arbitre-je-l'avais-presque-oublié se prend une mouche dans l'œil. La balle rebondit sur le ventre de notre ami qui la propulse en dehors du terrain. Oh ! Tout le monde retient son souffle, l'attention braquée sur Bon-vous-savez-qui-hein.

\- Et c'est un home run !

Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Explosion de joie de la foule. Les pom-pom girls exécutent des pirouettes improbables, je crois même que Hancock s'est évanouie. Et Luffy... Luffy maigrit à vue d'œil en finissant son tour. Prodigieux ! Avant de regagner le banc de touche, il lève un pouce en direction de Lilly. Je ne parviens pas à distinguer le visage de cette dernière étant donné qu'il est caché par le chapeau de paille. Luffy est accueilli par un Ace hilare. On dirait que le baseball lui tient à cœur. Bartolomeo, en pleures, effectue exactement la même frappe que Luffy. Home run ! Et de trois points ! Cette fois c'est une guêpe qui a obstrué la vue d'Arbitre-pas-de-chance. Les insectes... La Nature est décidément magnifique ! Il reste deux garçons pour réceptionner. Nous pouvons encore égaliser ! Avant dernier joueur, il s'agit de – brr – Dellinger. Il ne quitte pas des yeux M. La Belle aux bouclettes noires. Arrivé sur le marbre, il se met à hausser les épaules.

\- Je crois que je vais abandonner, dit-il d'un air nonchalant.

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt ! rugit Ace en se levant.

Tout le monde se fige. Je pense pouvoir certifier sans me tromper que personne ne s'attendait à une telle réaction volcanique.

\- Ace..., je souffle.

Ce ne paraît pas impressionner Dellinger qui ricane encore plus derrière sa main.

\- Tu sais Portgas-chan, tous les deux nous venons du même milieu, nous sommes faits de la même espèce. Là d'où je viens, ton père est très connu, kyahahaha !

La réaction d'Ace ne se fait pas attendre. Ses mains se serrent à en faire blanchir ses phalanges, tous ses traits se crispent sous la colère. Pourquoi l'Arbitre-débile ne dit rien ? Je jette un coup d'œil par dessus mon épaule et me sens glacée par ce que je découvre. La quasi-totalité des élèves ont reculé. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? Je crois discerner Sabo sortir péniblement de la foule. Mon attention se reporte sur Dellinger qui poursuit d'une voix fourbe :

\- Tout le monde sait qui il est, mais moi je pourrais te citer tous ses méfaits. Mes parents m'en ont longuement parlé et moi j'ai assisté à tout ce que tu as fait depuis que nous sommes scolarisés ici, kyahahaha. C'est drôle, lorsque tu prends cet air, je trouve que vous vous ressemblez.

Je n'ai pas le temps de cligner des paupières. La seconde qui suit, Ace est sur Dellinger et il le frappe. Il le frappe

frappe

frappe au visage sans discontinu, ses traits falsifiés par une rage folle. Je ne parviens pas à me détourner de la scène. Sabo se jette sur lui pour l'écarter et est aidé par Luffy.

\- Calme-toi Ace ! ordonne le blond la figure trempée par l'effort.

\- Ace !

\- Vous avez entendu ce qu'il a dit, non ?! Il...

\- Disqualifiés ! Tous les deux ! s'époumone Arbitre-épouvanté. La violence est interdite au sein de l'établissement, j'en rapporterai à votre professeur principal à la fin de la fête du sport.

Il n'y a plus un bruit sur le terrain. L'Arbitre annonce la victoire de l'autre classe mais je n'écoute plus. Ma vision se trouble, c'est à peine si je sens la main de Lilly dans mon dos.

\- Akira, ça va ? me murmure-t-elle à mon oreille.

Elle saisit mon visage délicatement pour le tourner vers elle. Elle est chamboulée par ce qui vient de se passer. Moi aussi. Je me sens... étrange. Je crois, que plus que de la surprise, je ressens de l'incompréhension.

\- Je veux savoir pourquoi Ace a réagi ainsi.

Nami frappe nos crânes.

\- C'est peut-être terrible à entendre mais ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive. Ace s'en remettra, tout le monde s'en remettra !

\- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? je bafouille la voix étrangle.

N'a-t-elle pas vu le visage d'Ace ravagé par la colère ? Et par la souffrance... La rouquine s'approche encore et me tapote gentiment la joue :

\- Tu dois te dire que je ne suis pas sympa. C'est vrai, je ne suis pas aimable ni polie, parfois que je suis du même niveau que Hancock. Mais là, vois-tu, je fais tout pour sauver cette fête et pour que tout le monde puisse passer un bon moment. On a une épreuve à gagner, tu te souviens ? Je peux compter sur toi ?

J'avale difficilement ma salive qui entraîne avec elle les questions sans réponse qui traînent dans ma tête. Cet épisode aura eu une seule conséquence positive : je suis remontée à bloc.

\- Allons les exploser et remportons cette épreuve haut la main !

**Point de vue de Lilly :**

Les filles sont à l'échauffement, leurs traits sont tirés je les sens déterminées. Le match commence dans vingt minutes. Puisqu'elles sont toutes sur le terrain je me retrouve seule à épousseter mon short en me relevant. Je sens ma colonne vertébrale craquer mais je ne l'entends même pas à cause de toute la cohue qui règne dans le stade. Non pas qu'il soit plein à craquer, disons plus que la masse des gens est concentrée en un point précis : Monkey-san.

Des cheveux de toutes les couleurs, des voix de toutes les tonalités et des sourires de toutes les tailles s'amoncèlent autour de lui, je ne le distingue plus. Comme s'il était noyé dans cet amas de chaires et de rires.

Akira est à sa place sur le terrain, à faire de son mieux pour ne pas gêner ses coéquipières, elle donnera tout pour la victoire.

C'est comme si chacun d'eux avait trouvé sa place ici.

Il n'y a que moi qui suis sur la touche.

Ce constat ne devrait pas m'effrayer, je devrais en avoir l'habitude. Entendre au dehors les rires et les cris, alors qu'en moi il n'y a que le bouillonnement silencieux de mon être.

Je soupire et m'en vais vers la cohue, j'attrape au passage le garçon au cheveux rose, il avait l'air proche de Monkey-san, sans doute est-il digne de confiance. Je fais glisser mes doigts sur la paille du chapeau de Monkey-san et le remet au garçon.

\- Tu pourras le lui rendre ?

\- Oh ! mais c'est celui de Luffy !

Je le quitte en souriant. Du coin des yeux j'aperçois Monkey-san, toujours aussi solaire et souriant.

Ma nuque me fait mal et je traine les pieds machinalement jusqu'à l'infirmerie. C'est devenu en quelque sorte une planque quand je n'ai pas envie de voir du monde. Ces moments je les connais par cœur et je sais que je finis toujours par les regretter mais pour l'heure, j'ai envie d'être au calme.

Je pousse la porte de l'infirmerie et je remarque qu'elle n'est pas aussi calme que d'habitude.

\- Si tu bouges je vais te crever un œil alors reste calme, oye.

La voix de Marco résonne dans la pièce claire, il doit être en train de soigner un élève. Je vais m'asseoir sur le lit du petit compartiment vide. Séparé par un rideau de l'autre, j'entends sonner le métal des outils de soin.

\- Le fils du démon, quelle merde ! J'ai juste eu à appuyer un peu et il est parti en vrille !

Je sais que Marco est là, pourtant il ne répond pas.

\- En même temps pourquoi est-ce que j'aurai dû me retenir, tout le monde pense la même chose : c'est un fils de chien, qui doit être traiter comme un clébard.

Toujours aucune réponse.

\- La prochaine fois je lui glisserai le fond de ma pensée sur son looser de senpaï Thatch ! quel abruti lui aussi ! à eux deux ils font la paire !

\- J'ai pansé tes plaies, ne bouge pas trop où elles vont se rouvrir, tu auras surement des bleus dans les jours à venir, oye.

\- C'est bien, je penserais à ce fils de chien tous les jours comme ça, la prochaine fois je saurais lui faire payer.

Les outils de métal claquent une dernière fois et j'entends un peu d'agitation, Marco doit en avoir terminé.

\- Par contre Dellinger, la « prochaine fois » ce ne sera pas la peine de venir ici en pleurant, t'iras te soigner tout seul comme un grand. Parce que tu vois ce « fils de chien » et ce « looser » sont des types que j'affectionne et je n'apprécie pas des masses qu'un gamin comme toi s'amuse avec eux. Compris ? oye.

Sans même attendre de réponse, Marco quitte la petite cabine de Dellinger. Je l'aperçois mais il ne me voit pas.

A peine est-il sorti que je me glisse de l'autre côté du rideau.

Dellinger est allongé, son visage est pansé à plusieurs endroits, il est tuméfié mais je n'éprouve strictement aucune pitié pour lui.

Il m'a vu, mais alors qu'il s'apprête à me dire quelque chose je pose ma main sur sa bouche.

\- Pas une mot, pas la peine de te fatiguer t'as juste à m'écouter. Ici tout le monde est trop gentil, trop heureux et trop mielleux. Quant à toi, tu crois peut-être que tu es intimidant ? Menaçant ? Laisse-moi rire.

Je pouffe un petit rire en m'asseyant sur le rebord du lit.

\- Portgas-san n'est pas un adversaire pour toi, peu importe de qui il est le fils, toi tu n'es rien en comparaison avec lui. Toi, je serre un peu plus ma main sur sa bouche et il pousse un petit cri étouffé, le jour où tu veux t'en prendre à quelqu'un, vient plutôt me voir. Je te montrerai un véritable monstre.

Je relâche un peu ma main.

\- En attendant, ne t'avise plus d'approcher qui que ce soit, et surtout pas Portgas-san.

Je me relève et m'essuie la main sur son drap. Debout devant le paravent j'ajoute une dernière fois.

\- Ici les gens sont trop gentils. Alors que moi, je ne suis pas d'ici.

Le paravent blanc claque quand je sors de la cabine de Dellinger. En face de moi Marco est calmement assis sur son fauteuil il devait parfaitement savoir que j'étais là.

Il me regarde avec un petit sourire en coin. Oui, ici les gens sont trop gentils.

\- Comment va ton nez ? oye,

\- Mieux que le sien.

Le sourire de Marco s'étire encore plus, il se lève finalement et fait un pas vers moi.

\- Je te paie un soda ? oye,

Je hoche la tête pour approbation et nous quittons la salle tous les deux, laissant Dellinger méditer sur son sort.

Il fait toujours aussi chaud dehors, le match ne va pas tarder à commencer.

Devant le distributeur à boissons, Marco semble préoccupé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? osai-je.

\- Thatch …

Le même nom que Dellinger a prononcé, pourtant je ne crois pas avoir rencontré quelqu'un qui s'appelait comme ça.

\- Le senpaï de Portgas-san ?

Marco hoche la tête et poursuit.

\- C'est un ami d'enfance, oye.

\- Tu es inquiet pour lui ?

\- J'espère juste me tromper, oye.

Puis il déposa sa main au sommet de mon crâne et abaissa sa tête vers la mienne.

\- Il faut prendre soin de ses amis Lilly, surtout quand on les a près de soi, oye.

\- Depuis quand tu dis des trucs aussi matures ?

Nous rions tous les deux, sachant pertinemment qu'il a raison. J'ai la chance d'avoir tout ce petit monde autour de moi, même si la vérité n'est pas révélée, je sais que je suis déjà trop attachée à eux pour avoir la force de les tenir à distance. J'avale la dernière gorgée de soda frais et jette la bouteille à la poubelle.

\- Merci Marco …

\- Pas de quoi l'oisillon, file ! oye.

Nous sourions tous les deux et je m'attarde un peu sur son visage. Toi aussi Marco, tu en fais partie.

Puis je prends mes jambes à mon coup et m'élance à toute allure vers le stade. Plus je m'en rapproche et plus mon cœur bat fort dans ma poitrine. Je savais que j'allais regretter ces moments d'éloignement ! Maintenant je tremble rien qu'à l'idée que le match ait commencé et qu'Akira ne me vois pas pour l'encourager !

J'arrive !

Complètement en sueur, le pénètre dans le stade juste avant le coup de sifflet de l'arbitre. Tout le monde est agglutiné et je peine à me faufiler jusqu'au bord du terrain.

J'y parviens et je vois que la situation n'est pas au beau fixe. Les filles se disputent et les cages du goal sont vides. L'arbitre intervient et Nami-san qui porte le brassard de capitaine, soupire, je les sens toutes tendues. Parmi elles, Akira n'est pas comme à son habitude, figée sur la pelouse sa peau a perdu au moins une teinte.

Après une énième exoration de l'arbitre, Nami-san travers le terrain pour aller retrouver une fille aux cheveux longs, noirs et bouclés. Elle est de notre classe, il me semble que c'est Baby Five-san. Les deux filles discutent et cette dernière accepte finalement de gagner les buts. Nami-san encourage les joueuses et fait signe à l'arbitre, le match peut commencer.

Je m'écroule sur le gazon et fixe mon regard sur Akira. Elle est hésitante et maladroite, les filles perdent des balles et leurs adversaires parviennent rapidement à pénétrer leur défense. Chalotte-san, en pointe, évite même les balles qui arriveraient trop vite ! Nami-san fait tout ce qu'elle peut mais il n'y a aucune cohésion dans cette équipe. Elles encaissent le premier but…

\- Non !

Je crie, je rage ! c'est pas possible elles ont beaucoup trop à donner pour perdre ! Sur le terrain je vois la mine effarée d'Akira qui a l'air de se livrer à un duel intérieur. Un duel de courte durée puisqu'elle crie et s'assoie sur l'herbe. Interloquée, Nami-san prend sa place pour faire une passe. Puis Akira se relève, ses chaussures dans la main.

\- Lilly ! attrape moi ces horreurs !

De l'autre bout du terrain, à des dizaines de mètres, Akira balance ses chaussures vers moi. Si je n'ai qu'un rôle à jouer, je l'accepte volontiers et me jette vers les souliers de mon amie. Je les réceptionne et explose de rire.

\- Shishiiiii !

Je lève mon pouce en direction de mon amie et celle-ci se métamorphose. La partie n'est pas terminée.

Libérée, Akira retrouve sa mobilité et son agilité que je lui connais. Suivant les courbures du gazon elle délivre des passes parfaites et donne du rythme à ses coéquipières qui retrouvent de la confiance. A l'arrière, Nami-san prend de l'envergure et une solidarité silencieuse se tisse entre ces filles grâce à Akira. Le jeu prend une autre tournure mais un élément manque encore : Chalortte-san.

Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi avoir décidé de la mettre en attaque si elle a peur des balles ?!

Les efforts du collectif ne parviennent pas à se concrétiser et elles restent menées au score, je refuse de les voir perdre ! Mais que faire ?

C'est alors qu'une idée me percute. Je ne sais pas si ça va fonctionner mais en tout cas, ça peut pas faire de mal.

\- Hé Charlotte-san ?

L'habituelle tête de poupée de Chalotte-san se tourne vers moi et ses yeux semblent me chercher parmi la foule attroupée.

\- Il est pour toi celui-là !

De l'intérieur de la chaussure d'Akira je dégaine un doigt d'honneur en bonne et due forme à l'intention de Chalotte-san qui le reçoit de plein fouet. En une seconde, son attitude change et ses traits se crispes. J'ai l'impression d'avoir réveillé une bête sauvage, c'est comme si un troisième œil venait de s'ouvrir en elle !

De la vapeur s'échappe de ses narines et elle change radicalement d'attitude.

La passe d'Akira lui arrive dans les pieds et au lieu de fuir le ballon comme elle le faisait jusque-là, elle pose sa semelle dessus. Son adversaire s'arrête net, tremblante et c'est alors que Charlotte-san commence sa course vers le but. Elle trace sans s'arrêter, driblant la défense adverse et fracassant le ballon au fond des filets.

Toute la foule cri de joie, comme si l'ensemble du lycée avait choisi son camp ! Le visage d'Akira est à moitié mangé par son sourire qui n'en finit pas de rayonner. Je sautille sur place et un des chaussures me tombe des bras. C'est Izou-senpaï qui me la redonne, je le remercie à peine et ne quitte pas le terrain des yeux.

Elles sont à égalité mais il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps de jeu. Remontées à bloc les filles donnent tout pour ces dernières minutes.

Nami-san gagne tous ses duels et plus aucune adversaire ne parvient à s'approcher de buts. En milieu de terrain, Akira sert à la perfection ses coéquipières qui prennent en assurance et parviennent de mieux en mieux à construire leurs phases de jeu. Vivi-san donne tout elle aussi pour se faufiler jusqu'à Charlotte-san qui trouve la faille et qui tireeee !

\- Buuut !

L'arbitre siffle le point et l'accorde à l'équipe qui laisse s'exprimer sa joie ! Elles mènent !

Cette fois encore j'ai laissé tomber une chaussure d'Akira et Izou-senpaï la ramasse pour moi.

\- Tu veux que je te les porte ?

\- Non, c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour les encourager…

Il sourit mais je n'ai guère de temps pour lui, ce sont les minutes fatidiques ! Le chrono défile et tout le stade est debout. Mon cœur bat au rythme des passes.

Récupération de Nami-san, qui passe à Five-san qui dégage la balle, contrôle d'Akira qui avance et qui fait la passe à Perona-san, un peu en retard mais qui réceptionne finalement la balle, elle a deux défenseuses en face. Chalotte-san court trouver une ouverture en face des buts. Perona-san passe à Vivi-san qui perd la balle mais Akira avait anticipé et c'est finalement elle qui la récupère. Elle court et lève les yeux avant de tirer. Sa balle est haute, la défense l'évite et Charlotte-san en profite pour balancer un coup de pied qui envoi la balle directement dans les filets !

L'arbitre siffle

Le match est terminé…

LES FILLES ONT GAGNE !

* * *

Hellooo ^^alors ? vous aussi vous avez sauté de joie pour la victoire des filles ? vous aussi vous aviez envie de casser la tronche de certains garçons ? héhé les manifestations sportives à Grand Line ça plaisante pas ! j'espère que ça vous à plu et on se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour l'épreuve ultime qui consacrera la classa gagnante ! Merci de continuer à nous suivre !

Prenez soin de vous !


	7. L'étoile rose

Salutations vous ! ^^ alors nous voilà partis pour la suite de la fête du sport avec l'épreuve qui va départager les deux classes encore en course ! héhé et quelle course ! il va s'agir d'un relai ! vous avez déjà choisi vos participants ? Vous retrouverez notre Tartine préférée en fin de chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! n'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous en penser ! merci de nous suivre et on se retrouve bientôt ! prenez soin de vous !

* * *

**Chapitre sept **

L'étoile rose

**Point de vue Lilly **:

Je prends une seconde pour réaliser cet exploit qui vient de s'accomplir sous mes yeux puis mes jambes s'animent toutes seules. J'oublie tout, ce qu'il y a autour, ce que je ne vois pas et ce qu'il y a en moi. J'oublie tout. Sauf Akira.

Le gazon du terrain frôle ma peau claire mais je ne le sens pas, j'avance. Vers elle. De toutes mes forces. Peut-être même un peu trop fort.

Un petit rire s'échappe de sa bouche quand ma tête cogne contre sa mâchoire. Ses chaussures volent, éparpillées mais c'est sans regret vu le peu d'intérêt qu'on leur porte.

Sous mon impulsion, Akira tombe à la renverse, m'entraînant dans sa chute.

Nous sommes toutes les deux vautrées dans l'herbe, à rire à nous en décrocher les mâchoires. Nami-san vient nous rejoindre et se jette à son tour sur moi, sa poitrine s'écrase dans mon dos et nous fait rire encore plus forte. Puis s'est au tour de Vivi-san, moins assurée mais qui se rajoute à la pile en glissant un « pardon, pardon ». Maintenant quatre, nos rires n'en finissent pas mais s'entrecoupent de « attends je respire » et de « tin t'es lourde ». Peu importe le poids qui s'empile, c'est finalement mon cœur qui se libère. Perona-san s'assoie sur le dos de Vivi-san et j'ai l'impression qu'elle est aussi légère qu'un fantôme, cette fille n'a pas d'os…

Puis Charlotte-san vient déposer une chaussure d'Akira sur ma tête, elle s'accroupit en face de moi et me glisse :

\- Oh, j'ai failli oublier de te le rendre.

Avant de dégainer son doigt d'honneur de la chaussure d'Akira. J'éclate de rire alors qu'elle retrouve ses traits de poupée.

Peu à peu la pile humaine se défait et nous gisons, à moitié mortes - à moitié essoufflées – sur la pelouse.

\- Suis-je enfin au paradiiiis ? autant de jolies filles empilées comme le plus savoureux des milles feuilles ! je veux toutes vous satiiisfaire !

Vinsmoke-san arrive en courant vers nous, très vite stoppé par Roronoa-san qui lui a fait un croche-pied avec une batte de baseball.

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

\- Tu m'énerves à courir comme un demeuré avec ton sourcil roulé !

\- Toujours en train de vous disputer vous-deux, vous feriez mieux de trouver une salle vide et régler ça comme des hommes.

La phrase de Nami-san les a stoppés, c'est d'une efficacité redoutable, les deux ont le visage écarlate et déguerpissent en marmonnant chacun de leur côté.

\- Cuistot pervers …

\- Tête d'algues …

Un petit vent frais vient nous chatouiller les joues, Akira est complètement allongée dans l'herbe, elle a détaché ses cheveux qui s'écoulent sur le gazon.

\- Vous avez sauvé votre classe, bravo mesdemoiselles !

Cette voix je la connais, Sabo-san nous a rejoint sur le terrain. Akira se relève et va le saluer.

\- Je ne te savais pas si bonne joueuse Crimson-san, plaisante-t-il.

\- Moi non plus ! mais je ne voulais pas perdre ! Lui répond Akira.

Sabo-san fait signe aux autres de venir et il sort un stylo de sa poche.

\- Il va y avoir une petite pause avant la dernière épreuve : le relais, je dois prendre les noms des participants, il en faut impérativement cinq.

Toute la classe est sur le gazon, comme un conseil général même ceux qui font mine de ne pas s'intéresser à la question prennent part aux débats.

\- Je veux bien participer !

Akira lève la main et se rapproche de Sabo-san.

\- Mais tu as déjà bien couru ! On devrait plutôt faire courir ceux qui n'ont pas gagné la première épreuve ! Lance Nami-san. Hein Ace !?

\- Comptez pas sur moi…

La tête rentrée dans ses épaules, Portgas-san a la mine sombre.

\- Tu ne veux pas qu'on court ensemble ?

Avec toute l'innocence qui la caractérise, Akira considère Portgas-san de son regard couleur océan. Même s'il se retient, à la seconde où il plonge ses yeux noirs dans ceux d'Akira, Portgas-san ne peut plus lutter. Ses yeux deviennent humides et il se mord la lèvre.

\- C'est plutôt toi qui ne devrait pas courir avec moi… Avoue-t-il finalement, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Ace et Crimson-san c'est noté ! Sabo-san met fin aux hésitations et Akira crie de joie.

\- Quoi ? mais j'ai pas dit que…

\- Tu vas quand même laisser Crimson-san croire que tu ne veux pas courir avec elle, où est ton honneur Ace ?

La plaisanterie de Sabo-san fonctionne à la perfection et c'est comme si l'âme de Portgas-san venait de quitter son corps à mesure que Sabo-san écrit son nom sur la liste des participants au relais.

\- Hé hé ! tu t'es fait avoir !

Monkey-san débarque, une brochette dans la bouche et autant dans les mains. Il glisse son bras autour du cou de Portgas-san. A côté de lui, Akira essaie d'attraper au vol l'âme de Portgas-san.

\- Toi aussi t'es dans la liste de ceux qui ont fait foirer la première épreuve. Tonne Nami-san.

\- Moi ? tu plaisantes, j'ai marqué des points !

\- T'ES ARRIVE COMPLETEMENT A LA BOURRE ET ENFLE COMME UNE BARRIQUE !

\- Oï, oï … Oh tiens ! t'en veux ?

A travers l'attroupement, Monkey-san me tend une brochette qui vient m'éclabousser la joue.

\- D'abord ton porte manteau et maintenant ton garde-manger ? Tu m'as pris pour quoi ? Garde ça pour ceux que ça intéresse.

Le sourire de Monkey-san s'est effacé.

\- Et j'ajoute Luffy sur la liste ! parfait ça fait déjà trois !

Une fois encore Sabo-san met fin aux tensions en inscrivant un nouveau nom sur sa feuille. Pour autant, Monkey-san ne détourne pas son regard de moi. Bien décidée à ne pas jouer son jeu, je détourne le mien vers Vinsmoke-san.

\- Vinsmoke-san, tu aurais un mouchoir ?

\- Bien suuuur Lilly-swan !

Il farfouille un instant et me glisse le morceau de coton avec lequel je viens m'essuyer la joue.

\- Pour une fois que tu sers à quelque chose…

J'entends le souffle de Roronoa-san irriter la peau de Vinsmoke-san.

\- DE QUOI TU TE MELES ?

\- Et Sanji ! ça fait quatre plus qu'un participant !

La méthode de Sabo-san est redoutable…

\- Euh …. Je voudrais bien me …

Bartolomeo-san hisse timidement sa main au-dessus de l'assemblée.

\- Je voudrais …. COURIR AUX COTE DE LUFFY MON IDOLE, QU'A LA VICTOIRE NOS CORPS SE RENCONTRENT ET QU'IL ME….

\- Et de cinq, voilà c'est bon.

Le « clic » du stylo de Sabo-san résonne comme une sentence mais le choix est scellé : Akira, Portgas-san, Monkey-san, Vinsmoke-san et Bartholomeo-san vont courir pour notre victoire.

\- Le relais démarre d'ici une dizaine de minutes, profitez-en pour décider de votre ordre de passage !

Sabo-san nous quitte dans ce qui est devenu, la cohue traditionnelle de la 1°- 1.

\- Tu as soif ? Je demande à Akira.

\- Je pourrais avaler l'océan ! Me répond-elle.

\- Mais c'est de l'eau salée …

\- Hé ? … Je veux bien une bouteille d'eau alors.

Nous échangeons un sourire complice et je pars chercher des bouteilles d'eau auprès d'un des stands.

C'est vrai que je n'avais pas encore mis les pieds dans la cour du lycée aujourd'hui transformée en un rassemblement odorant d'échoppes colorées. Tout sent bon et chaque étalage éveille mon appétit pourtant noué jusque-là. Je glisse un billet au vendeur qui retire cinq bouteilles d'eau fraîche de son sceau rempli de glaçons.

Le sac plastique à la main j'en profite pour terminer mon petit périple par le stand qui avait retenu mon attention à l'arrivée.

\- Je pourrais avoir des _takoyaki_ s'il vous plaît ?

Ce sont des secondes qui tiennent le stand, ils se mettent à l'ouvrage dès que j'ai formulé ma demande. L'un d'eux place les petits poulpes dans les moules tandis que l'autre verse la pâte. Aussitôt, le premier s'empare d'une baguette en bois et retourne vigoureusement les futurs_ takoyaki _pour ne pas qu'ils brûlent.

\- Vous voulez de la mayonnaise ?

\- Oui ! et de la bonite !

\- Ça marche !

Ma commande est bientôt prête, ça sent tellement bon.

L'eau me coule presque de la bouche alors que je tends la main pour attraper la barquette en bambou. Mais elle … s'envole ?

\- Hé ! rends moi ça !

Monkey-san s'est emparé de mes _takoyaki _! Il me toise et commence à les manger !

\- Arrête ! en plus ils sont brûlants !

De la fumée s'échappe de son nez mais il ne bronche pas.

\- Pourquoi t'as pas voulu des miens alors que t'avais faim ? ça se fait pas.

Décidément ce type a un sens des valeurs prioritaires qui m'échappe.

\- Parce que je suis assez grande pour aller en chercher moi-même !

Enfin, « grande » … J'essaie d'attraper ma barquette qui s'allège à vue d'œil, mais il la tient trop haut pour moi.

\- Tout à l'heure tu m'as dit que j'étais égoïste, alors après je te propose de partager, et t'en veux pas ? … T'es pas logique.

\- Raaaah ! tu sais quoi ? garde-là ! Tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête de toute manière.

Je serre les poings et m'apprête à repasser commande auprès des secondes qui ne perdent visiblement pas une miette de ce qui se passe.

\- T'es bête, quand on la partage, la nourriture est meilleure.

Monkey-san se décide finalement à me rendre ma barquette dont il a rigoureusement mangé la moitié. Ses yeux se dérobent à mon regard et il s'en va.

Je quitte le stand et pique le premier _takoyaki_. Ils avaient l'air si bon mais, seule, leur goût est un peu amer.

Une fois vidée, je jette la barquette de bambou, sans saveur, dans la poubelle en soupirant. Est-ce que ça aurait vraiment eu meilleur goût si on avait partagé ?

Je soupire une nouvelle fois et m'en vais retrouver les autres.

A quelques pas devant moi, Monkey-san traîne des tongs en direction du reste de la classe. Je dégaine une bouteille d'eau du sac en plastique et la lui glisse dans la main quand j'arrive à sa hauteur.

\- Au lieu de manger la nourriture des autres tu ferais mieux de t'hydrater.

Il saisit la bouteille et son sourire vient vite chasser le léger voile qui recouvrait son visage.

De son autre main il vient saisir mon bras. Je perds presque l'équilibre.

\- C'est vrai, j'aurais dû te laisser manger t'es toute maigre, Shishishi !

Les veines de mon front se contractent et je fais ce que je peux pour ne pas lui en coller une. Ça m'apprendra à m'inquiéter pour lui.

A contre-jour, Monkey-san me cache le soleil et se penche vers moi.

\- Petite Lilly-chan.

\- Espèce de …

Plus rapide que moi, Monkey-san s'est mis à courir vers les autres. Je suis sur ses talons mais Vinsmoke-san me freine.

\- Est-ce pour moi que tu cours ainsi Lilly-swan ?

\- Non abruti elle est juste venue apporter de l'eau.

Nami-san illustre le propos en dégainant une bouteille en plein dans la face de Sanji-san.

« Boiing »

\- Oh !

Nami-san et moi nous stoppons, le bruit de la bouteille qui se fracasse sur la tête de Sanji était rigolo.

\- T'as entendu ça ?

\- Ouais, recommence.

Je tends une autre bouteille à Nami-san qui s'exécute et percute à nouveau la pauvre face de Sanji qui commence à gonfler.

\- Allez-y, amusez-vous avec mon coooorps !

Je laisse Nami-san à son œuvre et vais rejoindre Akira.

\- Tiens ! désolée pour l'attente.

\- Merci !

Akira se saisit des deux dernières bouteilles et en tend une à Portgas-san.

\- Vous avez décidé de l'ordre de passage ?

\- Oui !

C'est donc Bartolomeo-san qui ouvrira les hostilités et qui passera le relais à Monkey-san en seconde position. Puis Vinsmoke-san qui rejoindra Portgas-san et Akira qui aura la lourde charge de terminer la course.

Le coup de sifflet retentit et l'équipe adversaire commence à se positionner sur la piste. Je prends la main d'Akira.

\- Courage ! je vous soutiendrai des gradins !

Je les salue en quittant la piste.

Dans les tribunes, je retrouve Vivi-san et la rejoins.

Un à un les participants vont se placer sur le marquage de la piste qui correspond à leur ordre. Bartolomeo-san sur la ligne de départ, puis Monkey-san sur la première marque et… qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Monkey-san agite le bras dans les airs…

\- Je crois qu'il te fait coucou … me glisse Vivi-san.

\- Hein ?

Les mains sur les hanches Monkey-san me fixe avec un air déterminé. Timidement, je desserre mon poing et étire mes doigts. Je vois Monkey-san sourire et un air niais se dessine sur mon visage. Je me reprends aussitôt et détourne les yeux de la piste, tout en croisant au passage le regard froid de Hancock-san.

\- Je suis contente qu'Ace participe.

Les mots de Vivi-san me font sortir de mes pensées et me ramènent à Portgas-san, avant dernier du relais, ses tremblements sont perceptibles depuis la tribune. Il doit être en proie à tellement de conflits internes, à tellement de peurs et silencieusement je salue son courage. J'espère avoir l'occasion de discuter un peu avec lui, il y a certaines choses que je peux comprendre.

\- ALLEZ PORTGAAAAAS-SAAAN !

Vivi-san me rejoint dans mon cri et bientôt d'autres voix se lèvent de la tribune pour encourager le garçon aux boucles noires. Même Akira, pourtant sur la piste, applaudit en rythme des encouragements. Elle en mérite tout autant et bientôt le nom de tous les coureurs résonnent dans le stade. A croire qu'une fois encore tout le monde a pris parti pour notre classe.

Bartolomeo-san se met en position et le signal de départ est donné.

Il sort rapidement de sa position et commence à courir pour rejoindre Monkey-san dont il hurle le prénom un peu plus fort à chaque pas. Vivi-san rit d'un ton un peu gêné, toute l'admiration que porte Bartolomeo-san à Monkey-san lui sert de moteur. Mais ça ne suffit pas, en face l'autre coureur est déjà parvenu à transmettre le bâton de témoin à sa coéquipière qui commence aussitôt sa course.

Bartolomeo-san glisse le bâton de plastique dans la main de Monkey-san qui avait déjà commencé à courir. Sur les talons de son adversaire, Monkey-san parvient à gagner du terrain mais il est toujours distancé. Le troisième relais est fait par l'équipe adverse alors que Vinsmoke-san commence à courir et que Monkey-san arrive à sa hauteur. Essoufflé, Monkey-san ne cesse pas pour autant sa cadence et hurle des encouragements à ses coéquipiers. Derrière moi j'entends Roronoa-san encourager son ami dont les jambes avalent la piste avec une rapidité phénoménale.

Il l'a eu ! Vinsmoke-san parvient à rattraper le retard et la transmission au quatrième témoin se fait instantanément entre les deux équipes ! Les gradins sont en ébullition ! Le regard de Portgas-san en dit long sur sa détermination et je le sens courir de toutes ses forces, mettre tout ce qu'il a pour apporter la victoire à son équipe. Il doit se repasser le film de ce matin et peut-être d'autres encore, mais il veut changer la fin, être le héros, pour une fois ne pas être seul ! Ses jambes arrachent la gomme de la piste et il arrive bientôt à la hauteur d'Akira, avec une légère avance sur l'adversaire.

Les larmes me montent aux yeux et Vivi-san vient glisser sa main dans la mienne. Cette victoire il nous la faut, elle est à nous, elle est à eux.

Le bâton de plastique glisse des mains de Portgas-san vers celle d'Akira sans que ceux-ci ne se quittent du regard. Leurs jambes se synchronisent, leurs cœurs battent à l'unisson, c'est à Akira de jouer maintenant.

**Point de vue Akira** :

Ça y est ! Je l'ai ! Le bâton brûlant de tous les espoirs de la 1°1 loge entre mes doigts. Je le serre, bien résignée à ne jamais le lâcher. C'est à mon tour, c'est à moi de courir. Après moi il n'y a plus personne, c'est à moi d'arracher la victoire.

Je cours à m'en défaire les jambes, les muscles se contractant à chaque pas. La queue de cheval que Lilly m'a faite avant le relais n'effleure même pas mon dos. Je n'aime pas m'attacher les cheveux mais si cela vient d'elle je suis prête à accepter n'importe quoi. Je...

Je me fais rattraper.

L'adversaire est juste à côté de moi. Je le constate avec un hoquet de surprise, j'en perds mon souffle. Toute sa classe est en effervescence. Je comprends alors. A ses jambes athlétiques, à son air serein, qu'il est leur meilleur élément. Qu'il est sur de gagner. Contre moi qui n'est...

_\- Tu n'es qu'une petite fille !_

_\- Papa, j'ai bientôt seize ans à présent._

_\- Tu n'imagines pas tout ce qui pourrait t'arriver dans la rue. Tu es ma fille, des individus qui contestent mes actions en tant que maire pourraient s'en prendre à toi !_

Pourquoi je repense à cela maintenant ? Un poids s'insinue dans mon cœur à mesure que mon opposant place de la distance entre nous. Je vais perdre. Cela sonne comme une certitude à présent. Parce que je suis insignifiante, je ne suis pas de taille à affronter ce garçon sportif. Depuis quand court-il ? Je l'imagine bien être le meilleur du club d'athlétisme. J'entends le hurlement des personnes de ma classe. Sont-ils en colère ? Vont-ils être déçue par ma misérable performance ? Des larmes emplissent mes yeux, la piste devient floue.

_\- Tu me dis ça parce que tu n'as jamais su profiter de ce que nous offre la Nature. Et la mer, Papa, elle..._

_\- Cesse tes enfantillages, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. Mon trésor, écoute, il faut que tu te mettes dans le crâne que ce que tu fais ne sert à rien, si ce n'est à m'inquiéter._

Les larmes dévalent sur mes joues, prenant le pas sur la transpiration. Les paroles de mon père qui ont plus d'un an ne cessent de me revenir en mémoire. « _Ce que tu fais ne sert à rien_ ».

…

C'est faux...

C'est faux ! Toutes les fois où je me suis évadée de cette cage dorée dans laquelle on m'avait enfermée depuis mon plus jeune âge n'ont pas été inutiles. Que ce soit ici à Rough Tell ou même à Logue Town lorsque je vivais avec ma mère. Je refusais de croire que mon existence se résumait à ces deux maisons dans laquelle j'avais résidé. Je le sentais, je l'ai toujours senti. Depuis le jour où j'ai su marcher et où je fus capable d'abaisser la poignée de la porte pour partir. Là, dehors, le monde regorge de mille merveilles. Que ce soient les cailloux que j'empilais en guise de poupée, les arbres qui me servaient de cabane, leurs troncs rugueux et chauds. Ou encore les fleurs à qui je me confiais et la mer qui me promettait la liberté. Les vagues, les embruns, les remous, les algues, l'odeur du sel dans mes narines. Non, je refuse de croire que mes fugues ne servaient à rien !

Je plisse les yeux, gémissant sous l'effort physique, les larmes cascadant jusqu'à mon menton. Et à présent que je me suis enfin fait des amis, de chair et de sang, il est hors de question que je les déçoive ! Je ne les connais que depuis quelques jours mais ils sont les seuls que je ne me suis jamais faits. Si l'établissement Grand Line m'a envoyé ce dossier d'inscription, c'est pour les rencontrer. Vivre ce moment avec eux. Ils se sont tous donnés à fond dans cette compétition. Cette osmose qui m'a liée aux autres filles de ma classe pendant le match de foot, je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier. Et les foulées des quatre coureurs qui m'ont précédée. Bartolomeo dont chaque pas le rapprochant de son idole décuplait sa force Luffy qui a enfin pris au sérieux cette fête Sanji qui a rattrapé le retard Ace qui a mis de côté ses démons pour donner tout ce qu'il avait. Il était si lumineux, je n'ai pas cligné des yeux durant toute sa course. Je ne peux pas tout gâcher !

Mes jambes redoublent l'allure, mes poumons sont en feu, mon souffle irrégulier à cause de l'émotion qui me submerge. Mon adversaire est là, juste là. Ma remontée fulgurante le surprend, je le constate lorsqu'il tourne la tête vers moi. Je n'ai pas encore perdu, je suis toujours là ! Mes pieds se fondent dans le sol, le martèlent sans le ménager. Ils sont nus, libres, légers. Les encouragements font vibrer mon cœur qui se libère de son poids. Je crois discerner une tête blanche dans la foule. Lilly, sens-tu cette harmonie qui nous lie tous en ce moment ? Moi, ça me donne des ailes.

L'arrivée n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres. Elle est représentée par un ruban rouge placé horizontalement. « _Ce que tu fais ne sert à rien _». Si tu savais comme c'est faux, Papa. Toutes mes fugues m'ont forgé deux particularités physiques. Des jambes robustes. Et une endurance qui m'a toujours permis de m'évader en courant sur plusieurs kilomètres de peur que vous me rattrapiez. Mon esprit se liquéfie et rejoint mes larmes et ma sueur. Ainsi, j'ai à peine conscience d'avoir franchi l'arrivée. Je cours encore sur plusieurs mètres jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de piste. Puis je tombe à genoux, exténuée, la respiration hachée. Que s'est-il passé ? Est-ce que j'ai gagné ? Perdu ? Je baisse les yeux sur mon abdomen.

Le ruban de l'arrivée est enroulé autour de mon ventre. Je n'ai pas le temps de le réaliser pleinement que voilà que quelqu'un se jette sur moi.

\- Tu l'as fait ! Tu l'as fait ! J'étais certaine que tu allais gagner ! T'es la meilleure !

Je cligne des paupières pour chasser les gouttes de transpiration. Lilly. Je l'ai jamais vue avec cet air-là. Elle semble heureuse, et même encore plus que ça. Des larmes de joie retenue font briller ses yeux. Notre classe nous rejoint, la béatitude collée sur le visage de tout le monde. Lilly m'aide à me relever puis se tourne vers nos camarades. L'euphorie délie sa langue :

\- Bartolomeo, j'étais impressionnée ! Comme quoi ton fanatisme incompréhensible n'est pas totalement inutile. Je ne pensais pas que tu courrais si vite !

\- Ah euh... merci, répond le concerné.

Il se gratte la tête. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce compte rendu positif.

\- Toi aussi Sanji, c'était ahurissant ! Tu es celui qui courais le plus vite de toute la compétition !

\- LILLY-CHWAN ! Mon lys blanc des montagnes enneigées, ma...

\- Et toi Ace, coupe Lilly pour ne pas entendre la suite, tu étais prodigieux !

\- Je n'irai pas jusque là..., fait le garçon aux taches de rousseur en se frottant la nuque.

\- Si !

Tout le monde se tourne vers moi. Je peine encore à reprendre mon souffle et la chaleur ne m'aide pas. J'essuie la sueur de mon front avec mon avant-bras. J'avale difficilement ma salive avant de poursuivre :

\- Te regarder courir m'a donné des ailes pour la suite.

Comme souvent, nos yeux restent accrochés l'un à l'autre pendant plusieurs secondes. A chaque fois que ça se produit je tente de cerner ce qui se cache derrière cette barrière qu'il place entre lui et les autres. Il pourrait se détourner, me prendre pour une dégénérée, mais il n'en est rien. Et je me demande pourquoi. Lilly passe une main derrière mon dos :

\- Elle a raison ! C'était hallucinant !

\- Et Luffy ? chuchote Nami tout près de son oreille.

\- Et Luffy c'était... !

Elle s'interrompt pour fixer le concerné qui sourit comme un fou depuis que notre classe a gagné. La blanche papillonne des paupières et se rend compte que toute l'attention est centrée sur elle. Je crois entendre son cœur battre à tout rompre. Elle se recule d'un pas et prend un air détaché. Puis elle lâche, d'une voix qui se veut plus neutre :

\- C'était correct.

Explosion de rires générale. Même Luffy est hilare. Il a passé ses bras sur les épaules d'Usopp et de Zoro qui dort debout. Les yeux de Lilly naviguent autour d'elle. J'imagine qu'elle ne pensait pas faire rire toute l'assemblée. Une fois encore, j'avale difficilement ma salive. Et c'est pile à ce moment qu'une bouteille apparaît dans mon champ de vision. C'est Aokiji qui me la tend.

\- Elle est glacée.

\- Merci, c'est ce qui me fallait !

Il me sourit, un peu timidement, et se recule pour se refondre dans la masse. Je suis un train de faire un cul-sec d'un litre quand on m'interrompt au beau milieu. Mes pieds quittent la terre, le soleil ne tarde pas à m'éblouir. Je sens des dizaines de mains sur mon dos. Je reconnais la voix de la rouquine près de mon visage :

\- Tu crois qu'on allait oublier que tu es celle qui nous a apporté la victoire finale ? Pour Akira, hip hip hip...

\- HOURRA !

Et c'est un hurlement de joie qui fait trembler tout le terrain. On me lance plusieurs fois en l'air et on me réceptionne. J'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade. Toutes ces mains sur moi pour célébrer notre victoire. Elles me présentent comme celle qui leur a obtenu l'étoile, celle de la victoire. Je sens la chaleur de chaque personne qui me porte. La délicatesse de Sanji, le soutien affectueux de Vivi et Nami, le doigt d'honneur de Pudding dont je sens la pointe contre ma colonne vertébrale. Absalom qui rugit comme un lion, Usopp qui essaie de convaincre les autres qu'il m'a coachée pendant dix ans, Perona qui voudrait qu'on la porte à ma place, Aokiji qui imite les autre en soulevant son vélo. Et ce sont une vingtaine de rires qui se confondent : Shishishi ! Mwahahaha !Garurururu ! Hehahaha ! Kishishishi ! Horohorohoro ! Je vois même Rebecca et Margaret quitter la troupe des pom-pom girls pour rejoindre craintivement notre béatitude.

\- Hé ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Je reconnais la voix de Lilly. Tout à coup là voilà dans la même position que moi. C'est Luffy qui la porte et qui la lance en l'air.

\- Aaah arrête !

\- Shishishi ! Et pour celle qui n'a rien fait, hip hip hip...

\- HOURRA !

Je ris à gorge déployée, jamais je n'ai eu un tel fou rire. Je me tiens le ventre tandis que mon corps ne cesse de monter et de descendre dans les airs. Le visage de Lilly est cramoisi. C'est bien la première fois qu'elle rougit. Je croise son regard et elle me sourit. Elle aussi est heureuse.

\- Mon ange ?

Cette voix. Elle me fait redescendre sur Terre aussitôt. D'ailleurs c'est ce que je m'empresse de demander à mes camarades. Une fois au sol, je me dégage de la foule pour me retrouver nez à nez avec ma mère. Je mets quelques secondes supplémentaires à réaliser qu'elle se tient vraiment là. Elle exhibe les mêmes vêtements que la veille et ne s'est pas coiffée. Ses longs cheveux roses sont noués en un chignon sommaire. Elle porte à chaque main je-ne-sais combien de sacs de différents magasins. Dès qu'elle me voit un sourire ravi se colle à sa figure. Elle pose ses achats et court vers moi pour me serrer dans ses bras comme si je ne l'avais pas vue depuis trois ans.

\- Oh mon ange ! Mon ange, tu ne devineras jamais ce que je t'ai acheté !

\- Maman..., je débute d'une voix mal assurée, c'est la fête du sport aujourd'hui. Tu ne peux pas venir ici, ce n'est pas accessible pour les parents...

\- Regarde un peu, je suis certaine que ça te fera plaisir !

D'une main ferme elle m'entraîne vers les sacs. Elle s'accroupit pour en sortir leur contenu. Je sais ce qu'elle fait, je sais dans quel état elle est. Mon sang se fige. Je n'ai pas envie de voir tout ce qu'elle a acheté et qui ne servira jamais. Tout cet argent jeté par la fenêtre.

\- Maman, est-ce que tu as pris tes médicaments ? je demande bien que je connaisse déjà la réponse.

\- Cette salière irait parfaitement avec la poivrière que j'ai acheté la semaine dernière, qu'en penses-tu ?

Je meurs d'envie de lui dire qu'on a déjà trois salières à la maison, que ce n'était pas la semaine dernière mais le mois dernier. Mais je me tais, parce que je sais que ce n'est pas sa faute. Enfin si, ça l'est en partie. Mes mains tremblent. Elle ne se soigne pas, résultat elle vient exhiber sa maladie ici, devant tout le monde. Les larmes me montent aux yeux mais heureusement le haut-parleur me sauve. Je reconnais la voix de Garp, le proviseur :

_\- Que toutes les classes se rassemblent dans la cour principale pour la remise des trophées ! La fête du sport est à présent terminée, merci pour votre participation ! N'oubliez pas qu'il y a école demain, le moindre retard ne sera pas pardonné ! Bwahahaha !_

Une bonne partie de la classe nous laisse pour rejoindre l'attroupement général. Ne restent que Luffy et sa bande, Ace et Lilly. Je sens leurs regards me piquer le dos. Ne tenant plus, je saisis violemment le poignet de ma mère.

\- Viens Maman, on s'en va.

Enfin elle daigne lever ses yeux océan vers moi. Puis elle prend conscience du monde qui nous entoure. Elle se lève doucement. Je l'ai à peine relâchée qu'elle se jette sur Lilly. Ses mains encadrent son visage :

\- Comme tu es jolie ! Je suis certaine que tu ressembles à ta mère ! Comment t'appelles-tu ? Tu es une amie d'Akira ?

\- Euh...

\- Maman !

Je sens que Lilly me lance un regard interloqué mais je n'ose pas lever la tête vers elle. Je n'ai pas le temps d'intervenir qu'elle s'en prend cette fois à Zoro :

\- Et toi quelle belle musculature ! Tu pratiques du sport tous les jours ? Oh et ces cheveux d'une couleur atypique ! Ceux d'Akira aussi sont originaux, vous iriez bien ensemble !

Le rouge me monte aux joues. De gêne, certes, mais surtout de colère. Puis elle se tourne vers Ace et elle plisse les yeux, un doigt sur sa bouche fine.

\- Ton visage ne me plaît pas. Tu me rappelles un homme que j'ai connu dans ma ville natale. Il est devenu un criminel et...

\- Maman ! Tu me fais honte, TAIS TOI !

Je m'époumone et la tire vers moi. Je ne parviens pas à croire qu'elle me gâche cette journée magique. Mais toute ma colère disparaît lorsque je découvre à quel point mes mots l'ont touchée. Son sourire disparaît et elle baisse son visage navré vers ses sacs. Des mèches de cheveux lui chatouillent la mâchoire.

\- Pardon, mon ange... Je voulais juste te faire plaisir...

Je hoquette et les larmes se répandent définitivement sur mes joues. Je m'en veux de rendre les armes devant mes amis mais je ne parviens plus à cacher ma peine. Je plaque une main sur ma bouche pour me calmer mais c'est peine perdue. Je balbutie entre mes doigts :

\- Viens, on rentre...

Je ramasse tous les sacs que je porte d'une main, place l'autre dans le dos de ma mère et nous partons sans un regard en arrière. Je ne veux pas réfléchir à ce qu'ont pu penser les autres. Pas maintenant. Nous sommes déjà à un pâté de maisons du lycée lorsque je me rends compte que je suis toujours en habits de sport et que j'ai oublié mon sac au vestiaire. Tant pis, ça aussi je m'en fiche pour le moment. Nous marchons en silence. Ma mère, plus petite que moi, semble si fragile. Mon portable vibre dans la poche arrière de mon short. Je ne me souvenais même plus que je l'avais mis là.

**De Lilly **:

« _Tu vas bien ? _»

Mes larmes redoublent. Pardon Lilly, je ne me sens pas encore apte à tout te raconter. Je niche mon visage dans la nuque de ma mère. Stella, « _l'étoile rose _» comme s'amusait à la surnommer mon père quand tout aller bien. Mais était-ce réel ? Je n'en suis même plus sûre à présent. Stella, cette mère qui n'a plus la même odeur qu'autrefois, cette mère que je ne reconnais plus.

* * *

-se mouche-

Ah que coucou snif ! Ici Little Tartine ! Quel chapitre riche en émotions, il clôture la fête du sport. Même si elle ne participe pas, Lilly encourage activement ses camarades et est un véritable soutien mental pour Akira. Cette dernière a tout donné pour décrocher l'étoile de la victoire ! Vous aurez compris que le titre possède plusieurs sens et se réfère également à la mère d'Akiki, alias Stella. Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures en compagnie de Lilly et Akira !  
Ciaossu !


	8. Les trois frères

**Hello les cocos, ici Little Tartine ! Le chapitre précédent a clôturé le petit arc de la fête du sport. Celui-ci sert de transition. On l'aime beaucoup, il est plein de douceur et d'humour hihi. On espère que vous l'apprécierez ! Bonne lecture, vous retrouverez la seule et unique LCDAH en fin de chapitre ! Ciaossu !**

* * *

**Chapitre 8: **

**Les trois frères**

**Point de vue Akira :**

Je m'émerveille devant la bâtisse pendant quelques secondes. Je ne pensais pas qu'Ace et Luffy vivaient dans un endroit si spacieux. J'imaginais un petit appartement du centre-ville. Je consulte à nouveau l'adresse, ayant du mal à m'orienter en ville. On ne dirait pas que ça fait un an que je suis revenue à Rough Tell. Sur la mer je pourrais retrouver mon chemin les yeux fermés mais sur terre... L'écriture irrégulière d'Ace griffonnée sur un emballage de sandwich me prouve que je ne me suis pas trompée. 32 allée du cochon de lait. Evidemment, il fallait que leur adresse ait un lien avec la nourriture.

Je sautille d'un pied à l'autre. J'ai envie de faire pipi. Pourtant je suis passée aux toilettes avant de partir ! C'est à n'y rien comprendre. Selon mes calculs, j'aurais dû en avoir envie seulement dans deux heures et trente-sept minutes. Pas maintenant ! Ce matin je me suis réveillée avec la boule au ventre. J'en ignore la cause mais j'imagine qu'elle est la source de mon envie pressante. Je passe le petit portail et m'empresse de traverser l'allée qui mène à la porte. Une fois devant cette dernière mon attention est captée par la sonnette. « _Fratrie Ace, Sabo, Luffy_ ». Oh, comme c'est mignon ! Attendez... SABO ?! Faut vraiment que j'arrête le cassoulet le soir, il me donne mal au bide. Par conséquent je dors mal et voilà le résultat, j'ai des hallucinations. Je boude la sonnerie et toque à la porte.

Je patiente une bonne minute avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre. Ace. Il me dit bonjour et je bug tellement sur sa tenue que je ne réponds rien. La bouche ouverte comme un poisson, je baisse les yeux sur son débardeur blanc qui laisse à l'air libre ses épaules. Celle de gauche. Tatouage détecté, bip bip. Je m'écrie en le désignant :

\- C'est beau !

\- Hrm... Merci ?

Puis prenant conscience de ma profonde impolitesse je m'incline en angle droit et ma tête heurte son ventre.

\- Je vous remercie d'inviter ma modeste personne chez vous !

\- Attends... Tu me vouvoies ?

L'incrédulité dans sa voix m'interpelle. Je me redresse, me gratte la joue et dis d'une petite voix :

\- Je suis bizarre, hein ?

\- Non, c'est juste que ça m'a un peu étonné. Tu es plus du genre à appeler tout le monde par son prénom.

Il me sourit pour me rassurer et me laisse passer. A peine je fais un pas sur le seuil que je sens la pression retomber. Et donc ma vessie prête à céder ses barrières. Je me plie en deux, les mains sur mon abdomen.

\- Où sont les toilettes ? je demande la voix enrouée par la douleur.

Ses sourcils se haussent et son sourire s'agrandit encore plus. Il me désigne l'étage :

\- Celles du rez-de-chaussée sont bouchées. Va à l'étage, première porte à gauche.

\- Merci !

Je monte à une allure modérée les escaliers. Quatre portes dans le couloir. Des chambres probablement, sauf... celle-ci ! J'ouvre l'issue qui signe ma délivrance. Les toilettes font également office de salle d'eau. Il y a une baignoire dans le fond dont le rideau de douche est tiré. A gauche un lavabo et un miroir. Et à droite... mon meilleur ami ! J'en pleurerais presque. Je m'assieds sur la cuvette et pousse un soupire de soulagement.

Splaf.

Là, c'était quoi ? Mes poils se hérissent, mes sens sont aux aguets. Ça provenait de la baignoire, non ? Je me disais bien que c'était louche de tirer le rideau de douche alors qu'il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur.

Splaf. Splaf splaf !

Et si... et s'ils avaient hébergé un bébé kraken ?! Un frisson me parcourt. Je... je veux voir ça ! Une fois mon affaire terminée, je remets ma culotte et remonte mon pantalon brun en lin. La porte s'ouvre tout à coup.

\- Yo Akira ! s'exclame Luffy. Ace m'a dit que tu venais d'arriver, c'est cool que tu sois là.

Il lève la main et voyant qu'il attend je reproduis son geste. Puis il frappe dans ma paume. Oh ! C'était sympa ça ! J'aime bien ce salut. Je lui souris, toutes dents dehors et pendant quelques secondes nos sourires sont identiques. Puis il défait le bouton de son pantalon et abaisse sa braguette. J'imagine que la décence voudrait que je ne le regarde pas. Je fais alors volte-face et me plante devant le lavabo pour me laver les mains. Je suis en train de les savonner lorsque je crois voir le rideau bouger.

\- Euh... Luffy ? Dis-moi...

Tout à coup le rideau de douche est arraché de ses accroches. Je sursaute tellement que je me retourne en même temps. Un homme blond est en train de prendre une pose des plus sordides : un bras tendu, l'autre en l'air et une jambe rempliée. Il a un casque de musique sur les oreilles. Cet homme blond, je le connais bien...

\- Shishishi ! pouffe Luffy en tirant la chasse. T'as encore déglingué la baignoire, Sabo !

\- Ah oui, mince !

Sabo. Mon Senpai. Nu comme un ver. Ma bouche est au niveau de mon bassin. Mes mains sont crispées contre le lavabo dans mon dos. Mon regard descend inexorablement. L'eau ruisselle sur son torse musclé, sur son ventre plat et...plus bas il y a... il y a...

\- Tiens, bonjour Crimson-san. Tu es ponctuelle, c'est bien.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !

/

Je m'affale sur la table de la cuisine, vidée de toute mon énergie. Si je m'attendais à un tel spectacle. Je replis mes coudes et frotte mes yeux. Je ne pourrais jamais oublier ce que j'ai vu. Surtout que c'est la première fois que j'en vois_ un_ en vrai. Juste ciel, heureusement que Lilly n'était pas avec moi. La vision du corps nu de Sabo l'aurait tuée à coup sûr. Déjà que c'était limite pour moi.

\- Pardon, j'ignorais qu'il prenait sa douche à cette heure-ci celui là.

Ace s'est incliné, les mains le long de ses jambes. Je souris, attendrie par cette posture très rigide. Je lui tapote la tête. Du bout des doigts, je sens ses cheveux. Ils sont étonnement doux.

\- Ce n'est rien. Dis-moi, Sabo est...

Il se redresse et vient s'asseoir juste à côté de moi. Puis il avoue :

\- Nous sommes frères.

\- De sang ?

\- Non. Frères de cœur.

Son sourire est immense. Je sens toute l'affection qu'il leur porte. Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine. Je la cale contre la table pour retenir l'organe palpitant. Manquerait plus qu'il sorte. Ace passe ses longs doigts autour de sa tasse encore vide.

\- Sabo et moi avons le même âge, mais comme j'ai redoublé il a une classe d'avance. Quant à Luffy, c'est notre petit frère. On est là pour qu'il ne fasse pas trop de conneries.

Je laisse promener mes yeux. La salle de bain était rutilante. Par contre ici ce n'est pas la même ambiance. La cuisine est sans dessus dessous. De la vaisselle sale traîne dans l'évier et s'entasse. La théière fume, signe que l'eau sera bientôt portée à ébullition. J'imagine que laisser sa cuisine à l'abandon n'est pas une bêtise pour eux. Je souris. Cette maison est chaleureuse. Je suis contente d'y être invitée. Je balance les jambes sous ma chaise :

\- Et que faisait Sabo dans la baignoire au juste ?

Je me fige. Super, ma phrase est mal tournée, je vais passer pour une grosse perverse.

\- Il faisait du karaté dans l'eau.

Luffy vient de faire son entrée dans la cuisine. Il porte un t-shirt bordeaux et un bermuda en jean. Il ouvre différents placards, sort au moins dix sortes de biscuits et de gâteaux et les dépose sur la table. Il prend place en face de moi.

\- Tout comme nous, il a Jinbe en prof de SVT, complète le garçon aux taches de rousseur en ouvrant un paquet sans plus attendre. C'est lui qui lui a conseillé de faire du sport dans sa douche. Sauf que nous n'avons qu'un bain.

\- Ah oui, c'est un homme-poisson. Je l'aime bien cet enseignant, j'avoue en les observant vider en un clin d'œil une boîte de cookies.

Luffy rejette la tête en arrière et engloutit le contenu d'un paquet de Smarties. Ces hommes sont des ventres sur pattes. Je jette un œil à la pendule. Il n'est que treize heures et le voilà en train de réduire à l'état de nuire leur garde-manger.

\- On s'y met ? propose Ace en se léchant les doigts.

Ah oui, je ne dois pas oublier la raison de ma présence en ces lieux. Je saisis mon sac et en extrais mon devoir de mathématiques. Je grimace aussitôt. Quelle corvée cette matière ! Rayleigh-sensei exige que ce devoir soit terminé pour lundi, ce qui nous laisse deux jours. Vivi a tout de suite remarqué ma mine décomposée lorsque le professeur a distribué les sujets. Elle m'a proposé de faire le devoir avec elle pour qu'on puisse s'entraider. Puis Nami est intervenue et m'a informée que même si Ace mettait de la mauvaise volonté dans quasiment tous les cours, c'était un petit génie en mathématiques. Il valait mieux lui demander à lui plutôt qu'à quelqu'un d'autre. Ace sert maladroitement le thé et arque un sourcil en observant son frère :

\- Tu ne sors pas ton devoir ?

\- Déjà fait !

\- Pourquoi tu es là alors ?

\- Parce que j'aime bien être avec vous, shishishi.

L'aîné lève les yeux au plafond tandis que je glousse. Tout à coup mon portable sonne dans ma poche. Je le sors.

**De Lilly** :

« _Hello l'Écarlate ! Tu fais quoi de beau ? Encore sur ce devoir de maths ? Si tu galères tu peux venir au Moby Dick, on pleurera ensemble sur nos copies vierges. Puis on mangera les _taiyaki_ de ma mère au goûter. _»

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure. Saperlipopeeeeeeette ! J'ai oublié de prévenir Lilly de mes projets pour aujourd'hui ! Comment ai-je pu être aussi négligente ? Pourtant je lui dis toujours tout, je lui fais même part de la couleur de ma culotte du jour. Ça la fait rire à chaque fois donc je continue. Enfin, non, c'est faux quand je certifie que je lui dis tout... Je n'ai pas encore réussi à lui parler de ma famille. Depuis l'épisode de la fête du sport et du comportement malaisant de ma mère, j'ose encore moins me confier sur ce sujet. Mes mains tremblent lorsque je tape :

**De Akira **:

«_ Coucou Lilly ! Désolée, je suis déjà en train de le faire avec Ace et Luffy. _»

J'aimerais l'inviter mais je ne suis pas chez moi ici. J'appuie sur « envoyer ». Je fixe mon écran, impatiente de recevoir sa réponse. Mon portable vibre rapidement.

**De Lilly **:

« _Ah OK. _»

Je lance le téléphone au milieu de la table comme si la réponse me brûlait les doigts. Je suis au bord de l'agonie. Ça doit se lire sur mon visage car les garçons se penchent rapidement sur la source de mon angoisse. Il lise les deux mots à voix haute. « _Ah OK_ ». Puis ils m'interroge du regard. Je me racle la gorge et leur explique la situation. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne prend cela à la rigolade. Luffy a calé ses mains sous son menton et Ace se frotte le front avec son pouce. C'est ce dernier qui lance la première supposition :

\- Peut-être qu'elle comptait sur toi pour l'aider.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, elle sait que je n'ai jamais eu la moyenne en maths.

Un demi-sourire se profile sur mes lèvres. Ça me fait plaisir qu'ils fassent l'effort de chercher une explication à ce message plus que concis de mon amie. Luffy a les sourcils froncés et le regard fixé sur l'écran de mon portable. Jamais il n'a eu l'air aussi sérieux. Je porte le thé à mes lèvres. Au fait, pourquoi buvons-nous une boisson chaude avec cette chaleur dehors ? Sabo profite de ce long silence où nous sommes tous plongés dans nos pensées pour faire son entrée. Il porte une chemise noire à manche courtes et une serviette autour de sa nuque. Ses cheveux sont encore humides. Il lorgne sur nos thés fumants et sort une canette de soda du frigo. En s'approchant de la table il ébouriffe les cheveux d'Ace et de Luffy. Le premier lui lance un regard courroucé tandis que le plus jeune n'a pas bougé d'un millimètre. Le blond s'approche de moi, l'air à la fois courtois et amusé. Il tapote ma tête. Je n'ose même plus le regarder après le fiasco de la salle de bains. Il s'assied à côté de son petit frère et nous regarde tour à tour. Puis il se penche sur mon portable et déclare :

\- C'est Newgate-san ? Peut-être que la prochain fois il sera plus judicieux d'organiser quelque chose à quatre au lieu de la laisser à l'écart.

Nous relevons tous la tête. Mais oui mais c'est bien sûr ! Comment avons-nous pu ne pas penser à une chose aussi évidente ! Oh Lilly... Luffy se lève subitement, sa chaise vacillant derrière lui. Il place son chapeau sur le haut de son crâne et file à toute allure, l'air plus déterminé que jamais. Quelques secondes plus tard nous entendons la porte d'entrée claquer. C'était rapide. Sabo me lance un sourire du genre «_ Ne t'en fais pas, il gère. _». Je baisse la tête. J'ai encore du mal à croire que ces trois-là sont frères. Le monde n'est pas si grand que ça en fait. Ace se penche vers moi, je sens son avant-bras frôler le mien. Il a les yeux fixés sur mon devoir qu'il désigne du menton :

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?

\- Tout.

Ace rit doucement. Je suis obnubilée par le stylo qu'il fait habilement tourner autour de son pouce. Depuis ce qui s'est passé avec Dellinger lors de la fête du sport, les mains d'Ace sont recouvertes de quelques pansements. Je serre les dents. J'ai envie de lui demander pourquoi il a réagi ainsi, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment. Vaut mieux me taire. Un portable vibre. C'est celui de Sabo. Il lit son message et ne tarde pas à sourire. Il s'accoude et sa bouche disparaît dans la paume de sa main. Ace suit mon regard et demande à son ...frère – quelle pensée étrange :

\- Qu'est-ce qui te met dans une telle joie ? Tu viens d'être nommé directeur de l'établissement ?

\- Tu vas chercher trop loin imbécile, ricane Sabo. C'est mon copain. Je dois y aller.

Cette fois je le dévisage sans me cacher. Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? Un copain ? Ça veut dire que Sabo est... Oh. Mes épaules s'affaissent, je sens mon cœur se serrer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça m'attriste autant de l'apprendre. Mais au moins je suis à nouveau capable de le regarder dans les yeux. Il se lève et prend un sachet entier de madeleines qu'il compte emmener avec lui. Il en enfourne une dans sa bouche et s'apprête à partir. Puis il se ravise et se tourne vers nous la bouche pleine :

\- Ah ! Au fait !

Il avale et tousse pour se donner contenance avant de poursuivre :

\- Les professeurs de Grand Line ont délibéré pour la récompense commune entre les trois classes gagnantes. C'est à dire les 2°1, votre classe et la mienne, les T°2. Nous partirons tous en voyage scolaire fin juillet.

Je suis déjà en train d'applaudir, totalement ébaubie, lorsqu'il ajoute en levant un doigt inquisiteur :

\- Interdiction de partir sans crème solaire. Sur ce, bon après-midi ! Et bossez bien !

Il suit le même chemin que Luffy et nous entendons la porte claquer. Je débouchonne mon stylo, rejette mes cheveux dans mon dos et me penche sur ma feuille. Je suis prête à mettre la gomme pour retrouver Lilly le plus rapidement possible. Même si Luffy est parti la rejoindre, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour mon amie. Ace penche la tête pour examiner mon visage :

\- OK, là tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir plaisanter. On commence.

/

Les heures défilent pendant qu'Ace prend le temps de m'expliquer calmement différentes leçons qui m'étaient totalement passées au dessus de la tête. Au final je n'ai pas encore écrit un mot sur mon devoir. Il voulait d'abord que j'assimile bien les acheminements pour obtenir tel ou tel résultat. La table est jonchée de feuilles de brouillon. Nous avons enchaîné exercices sur exercices. Je suis en train d'essayer de trouver l'équation d'une opération. Hmmm... Ah ! Mais si je place ce chiffre là... C'est ça ! C'est la solution !

\- J'ai réussi ! je m'écris folle de joie en levant les bras en l'air. C'est merveilleux !

Je me tourne vers Ace mais il ne semble pas m'avoir entendue. Je m'incline vers lui, mes boucles viennent chatouiller ses avant-bras dénudés. Il sursaute puis me voyant si près de lui, il recule un peu contre le dossier de sa chaise. Sa réaction me fait rire du coup c'est ce que je fais : je ris. Il me considère un long moment, puis baisse les yeux sur ses mains abîmées.

\- C'est fou..., souffle-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est fou ?

Il relève ses prunelles sombres et les plante dans mes yeux :

\- Malgré ce qui s'est passé à la fête du sport, tu n'as pas changé d'attitude avec moi.

Je hausse un sourcil.

\- Pourquoi ferai-je ça ?

Il ricane amèrement et se frotte fébrilement la nuque. Ses muscles sont tendus.

\- Tu te fiches de moi ?

Complètement perdue, je ne réponds rien et me contente de le fixer. Il se tourne finalement vers moi et son regard est plus dur.

\- Ce connard, je l'ai fait saigner. Et ce n'est pas le premier que je tabasse. Tu devrais être effrayée de te trouver seule avec moi, Crimson-san.

La manière dont il dit mon nom n'a rien de doux. On dirait qu'il le crache, comme s'il voulait se débarrasser de moi. Je sens sa colère monter. Et la mienne aussi, blessée que je suis. Je ne le comprends pas, mais le fait qu'il me perçoive comme une petite chose fragile me met hors de moi.

Car c'est toujours comme ça que mes parents m'ont considérée.

Je le regarde par en dessous et dis d'un timbre glacial :

\- Parce que tu crois que tu peux me faire peur ?

Ma voix le surprend, je le vois aux traits de sa figure qui s'altèrent. Je me lève brutalement, le faisant sursauter et renverse vivement par terre tout ce qui se trouve sur la table. Le contenu de nos trousses se répand dans toute la cuisine, les paquets de gâteau s'étalent, les feuilles volent au quatre coins de la pièce. Puis je viens m'asseoir en face de lui. Je place un coude sur la table et lui tends ma main. Mon autre bras est dans mon dos. Il reste interdit quelques secondes puis secoue la tête, comme s'il peinait à croire ce qui était en train de se dérouler chez lui. Ses épaules se détendent un peu et il m'imite. Lorsque nos paumes se joignent, je le vois sourire imperceptiblement. Le mien commence à bourgeonner également sur mes lèvres. La chaleur de sa main est inattendue. D'un accord de la tête, nous commençons à pousser d'un côté ou de l'autre. Et lorsque je comprends qu'il me prend au sérieux, qu'il se donne à fond dans ce bras de fer, je ne peux empêcher des papillons de danser dans mon être. Ils partent de mon bas ventre et viennent contaminer mon cœur, le forçant à battre plus vite.

De la sueur vient souiller mon front. C'est que ses biceps ne sont pas du flan ! Je ne pensais pas être autant en difficulté. Et alors je fais l'erreur de lever les yeux sur son visage. Un immense sourire est collé dessus. Je perds aussitôt toute concentration et relâche sa main pour plaquer la mienne à l'abri contre ma poitrine. Il cligne des paupières, éperdu.

\- Tu... tu triches ! je bafouille.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

D'un doigt tremblotant je désigne sa bouche. Je me sens plus gênée que jamais lorsque je constate qu'il ne comprend pas. Le sang me monte à la tête, mais je n'ai absolument pas envie qu'il découvre mes joues rouges. Je rassemble mes cheveux contre mon menton pour me créer une barbe qui pendouille devant moi. C'est ma protection ultime. Ses sourcils se sont haussés jusqu'au plafond.

\- Et maintenant qu'est-ce que tu nous fais ?

Son portable vibre à ce moment là, brisant cet instant embarrassant au possible. Il le consulte puis sa main vient s'aplatir contre son front :

\- Luffy... Quelle idée il a encore derrière la tête celui-là ?

/

**Point de vue Lilly :**

\- Arf …

Akira est donc avec Portgas-san et Monkey-san.

Je m'étire sur ma chaise, ma tête pend en arrière, j'ai une furieuse envie de me carapater en douce et aller rejoindre Akira. Et Monkey-san.

A la place, je suis en tête à tête avec cette horreur, y'a des chiffres partout avec des lettres et des symboles venus d'une autre époque. Qui est l'abruti qui a décidé de nous infliger ça ?

\- Brrrr ! je repense d'un coup au visage du professeur Rayleigh et son ton de menace et son riiiire …

Je me redresse d'un coup et sursaute sur mon bureau. Je me claque les joues.

\- Allez Lilly !

J'essaie de me motiver.

\- Allez ma chérie !

\- Mamaaaan !

Ma mère passe, du linge plein les mains.

\- Aide-moi ! l'implorai-je

\- C'est quoi ? Ma mère pointe le bout de son nez dans ma chambre

\- Des maths. Dis-je en soupirant.

\- Nope, j'ai arrêté l'école et je me suis mariée à un homme riche, c'est pas pour me taper un devoir de maths pour le plaisir ! Courage ma fille !

\- Merci …

Bon alors.

J'ouvre mon cahier de notes et mon livre de classe pour essayer de comprendre quelque chose, déjà, rien qu'au sujet. Les mots se mélangent avec les chiffres dans ma tête et j'ai soudain une envie de faire la poussière sur mes étagères.

Je repousse la chaise et commence à faire du tri dans mes tiroirs. Et si j'allumais une bougie ?

…

J'ai fait trois fois le tour de ma chambre et pas une ligne sur ma copie.

Et si je partais du principe que j'allais être punie ?

Je m'affale sur mon lit, la tête coincée entre mes coussins à hésiter quoi prier ? que les secondes défilent ou que le temps rallonge d'une éternité, histoire de me laisser le temps de faire mon devoir ?

\- Elle est jolie ta culotte.

\- HEIN ?

Cette voix ?

\- Monkey-san ?

-Shishiii

Je me relève à toute vitesse et abaisse le jupon de ma robe. Pas besoin d'un miroir pour connaitre la couleur de mes joues.

\- Qu'est-ce … T'es là ?

\- Bah oui.

Monkey-san est assis sur mon lit et il s'allonge pour me rejoindre, un énorme sourire collé sur les lèvres.

\- Je croyais que tu étais avec Akira.

Première phrase correcte que j'arrive à aligner.

\- Ça va elle est avec Ace, pis, j'me suis dit que tu devais être triste toute seule…

\- Oh …

Qu'il ait pensé à ça, tout seul… me touche.

\- Portgas-san est bon en maths ?

\- Le meilleur ! Shishi !

Monkey-san est allongé sur mon lit… les bras croisés derrière la tête il ferme les yeux et pourtant il ne s'arrête pas de sourire. Moi non plus, je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il soit là.

Soudain, il se relève et s'approche de moi. Nos visages sont si proches que je sens mon cœur battre dans mes joues.

\- Je suis content.

\- De quoi ?

Monkey-san pointe du doigt ma table de chevet. Je me retourne et mes yeux croisent ceux de la peluche qu'avait gagné Monkey-san pour moi. Même si je lui ai déjà envoyé la photo de la peluche, le fait que je l'ai gardé ne fait pas partie des informations transmises … Complètement gênée, je me lève et m'élance en direction du petit meuble mais Monkey-san m'attrape par la taille avant que mes doigts n'effleurent la peluche. Il me plaque sous lui, sur le lit et commence à rire.

\- Tu ne peux pas fuir ! Admets la vérité !

\- JAMAIS !

J'essaie de donner le change et de me débattre sous le poids du corps de Monkey-san qui me tient toujours fermement. Nos rires résonnent dans ma chambre. Ses mains épousent parfaitement mes hanches qu'il maintient avec la poigne nécessaire. Je le repousse sans grande conviction et l'une de mes mains vient se perdre dans ses cheveux. L'autre fait concurrence à son t-shirt et la pulpe de mes doigts effleure la peau chaude de Monkey-san. Il lâche sa tête sur mon épaule et pousse un profond soupire. Ses mains s'en vont loin de moi et je l'entends qui marmonne dans le creux de mon épaule.

\- T'es redoutable …

Sans trop savoir ce que j'ai fait pour mériter cette victoire, je roule de l'autre côté du lit et tapote son dos du plat de ma main.

\- Tu vas m'aider pour faire ce maudit devoir alors ?

\- Shishi … oui… mais laisse-moi deux minutes.

\- T'es malade ?

\- Nan… c'est juste que …

Il ramène ses coudes sous son menton et relève sa tête vers moi.

\- Parle-moi des maths ça fera redescendre la pression.

\- D'accord !

Je me relève et m'en vais chercher le sujet et des feuilles, j'attrape au passage le livre de maths et m'en sers de support pour écrire. Monkey-san est toujours allongé sur le lit et me regarde faire avec un air que je ne lui connaissais pas. Son large sourire habituel est remplacé par un sourire fin, aussi fin qu'un fil tout juste tissé. Je lui tends le sujet qu'il attrape à l'envolée.

\- T'as fait quelle partie déjà ?

\- Celle où je tourne autour de ma feuille à espérer qu'un génie apparaisse à force de frotter le sol avec mes pieds ?

Monkey-san explose de rire et je le rejoins assez vite, pas totalement certaine de savoir s'il se moque de moi ou si je l'ai fait rire…

\- Hé bien les jeunes, ça s'amuse en travaillant ?

Ma mère passe à nouveau le bout de son nez dans ma chambre.

\- Luffy, je te sers quelque chose à boire.

Le concerné se redresse en attrapant un coussin au passage.

\- Je veux bien un thé madame, j'ai pas eu le temps de le boire chez moi.

\- Un thé glacé alors ? et toi ma chérie ?

\- Nan, un thé chaud s'il-vous-plaît.

Le coussin blotti sur le haut des cuisses, Monkey-san sourit à ma mère qui le dévisage et qui reporte son incompréhension sur moi.

\- D'acc…d'accord, un thé chaud pour Luffy…. Par cette chaleur.

\- Tu devrais en prendre un aussi, ça aide à réfléchir.

\- Oh … alors moi aussi maman.

Cette fois c'est moi que ma mère dévisage avant de fermer la porte et partir dans le couloir en marmonnant.

\- Shishiiii

Je pouffe un petit rire en imaginant l'air ahuri de ma mère dans la cuisine, à nous préparer un thé par cette chaleur.

\- D'ailleurs ça me fait penser que tu me dois un repas !

Il ne perd pas le nord celui-là.

\- Réussissons ce devoir et je me rappellerai de certaines recettes…

Je m'installe au fond du lit et Monkey-san m'attrape la cheville.

\- Nan, le repas je l'ai déjà gagné, là si on termine le devoir, tu me devras autre chose.

Monkey-san commence à me chatouiller les pieds.

\- Shishi, arrête et viens m'aider.

Il se lève et viens s'asseoir à côté de moi.

\- Tu dois commencer par là.

Monkey-san me désigne une équation sur l'énoncé et je la pose sur ma feuille de brouillon. Il m'explique l'ordre de traitement des thermes et je déroule le calcul.

\- Ma mère toque à la porte.

\- Voici vos thés… chauds …

\- Merci Madame !

Toujours interloquée, ma mère dépose les tasses sur mon bureau avant de partir en nous faisant un petit coucou.

\- Je crois que tu as choquée ma mère Shishiii

\- Ah bon ?

Monkey-san se relève et va prendre les deux petites tasses sur mon bureau et nous les ramène.

\- Merci.

\- Il est vachement bon ! Dans celui de Ace y'a des morceaux, ça croque quand on avale.

Je le considère, les yeux vides tout en faisant de mon mieux pour ne pas imaginer la scène. Mettant fin à mon débat intérieur, Monkey-san vient poser sa tête sur mes cuisses et pianote sur son téléphone. La fenêtre ouverte laisse passer un petit vent frais qui vient chatouiller ses mèches noires. Sans aucun attrait pour le papier, je dépose mes travaux sur le rebord du lit et m'en vais promener mes doigts dans les cheveux de Monkey-san. Ses yeux clos s'ouvrent et nos regards se croisent.

\- T'as trouvé comment résoudre ?

\- Nan, mais j'ai réussi à te faire une tresse !

Monkey-san farfouille dans ses cheveux et trouve ses mèches entrelacées.

\- Tu m'en fais une autre ?

\- Si tu veux.

Je m'affaire donc à ma tâche tandis que Monkey-san qui a récupéré l'énoncé, m'explique les formules mathématiques en inventant des histoires pour que je les retienne.

Je griffonne la dernière réponse au brouillon et je pose un point final à ce devoir qui est enfin terminé !

Dehors le soleil est bas, il ne va pas tarder à faire nuit et Monkey-san a une tête remplie de tresses qui balancent dans tous les sens.

\- Tu ressembles à une espèce d'ananas noir.

\- Moi qui voulais ressembler à un génie !

Monkey-san se relève pour aller se regarder dans mon miroir. Il sautille en faisant danser les tresses.

\- Je vais te les enlever.

Les bras tendus j'arrive à peine à toucher ses cheveux ce qui le faire rire. Monkey-san se déplace pour aller s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. A cette hauteur je peux mieux atteindre les tresses.

\- Merci de m'avoir aidée.

\- Héhé, j'allais pas te laisser t'en remettre à un autre génie que moi shishi.

\- J'aurais pu venir aussi…

Les mots me coûtent car j'ai l'impression d'avoir été égoïste, mais pourtant je ne regrette pas de l'avoir eu _pour moi_, cet après-midi.

\- Pis comme ça Ace et Akira sont un peu tous les deux.

\- Oh ! Qu'est-ce que tu sais à ce sujet ?

Monkey-san sourit et me fait un clin d'œil.

\- Secret de frères !

Je souris en riant, ne voulant pas aller plus loin je termine de défaire sa coiffure improvisée. Ses cheveux récupèrent immédiatement leur forme.

\- Dis.

Monkey-san baisse la tête sur le côté et me regarde du coin de l'œil.

\- Ça te dirait d'aller voir un film, un jour.

Le peigne me glisse des mains.

\- Mais pas tous seuls, avec tout le monde … si tu veux.

Le visage complètement tourné, les yeux de Monkey-san se dérobent aux miens. Pourtant j'aimerai les voir, histoire de réaliser ce qu'il vient de me dire.

\- Si tu veux pas… pas de soucis.

\- Faisons-le, ce serait chouette.

\- Ouais !

Ce sont finalement ses yeux et son sourire qui illuminent la pièce maintenant.

Je rends les armes et je souris à mon tour.

\- Je te dois encore une faveur Monkey-san.

\- Bah si tu viens au cinéma ce sera bien !

Je viens m'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- Ça compte pas, j'ai envie de passer du temps avec vous tous ! Trouve autre chose.

Les yeux grands ouverts, autant que ça bouche, Monkey-san me regarde avec des étoiles pleins les yeux. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

\- Shishi … y'a bien un truc …

Il tourne à nouveau le regard mais je le suis des yeux. Je penche ma tête vers lui, coupant court à sa fuite.

\- Dis-moi Monkey-san !

\- Luffy…

\- Hum ?

Monkey-san me regarde dans les yeux, et pour la première fois il me semble que ses joues ont rosies.

\- J'aimerais que tu m'appelle « Luffy ».

\- Vraiment Monkey-san ?

Devant l'évidente bêtise de ma phrase Monkey-san sourit mais je sens les traits de son visage changer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voudras aller voir comme film, Luffy ?

Son visage reprend des couleurs, de même que le mien.`

* * *

**Hello la compagnie ! nous revoilà avec un chapitre tout doux tout mignon ^^ d'ailleurs vous pouvez voir poindre de jolies romances, mais se concrétiseront-elles ? Mouhahaha un chapitre de transition pour aller vers de nouvelles aventures. ! merci de nous suivre et prenez soin de vous ! on se retrouve la semaine prochaine. !**


	9. Navigation

**-** Merci à **Ma-chan** pour sa review ! ça nous fait toujours hyper plaisir d'avoir vos avis et ça nous boost pour la suite !

**-** Merci aussi à **Tsiaritra Randriatoavina **pour son follow, te voici embarqué(e) pour de chouettes aventures !

Salut les cocos ! Ici Little Tartine pour vous servir hehe. J'espère que vous avez enfilé vos maillots car vu le titre du chapitre va falloir se mouiller ! Une chose est sûre : la classe des 1°1 n'a pas fini de faire les zouaves ! Vous retrouverez LCDAH pour le commentaire de fin. Bonne lecture, ciaossssu !

* * *

**Chapitre neuf**

Navigation

**Point de vue Akira :**

Je suis tout excitée, je suis tout excitée, je suis TOUT EXCITéEEEEEEe !

\- Aïe, aïe, aïe !

Oups je crois que j'ai broyé quelque chose. Ah ! C'est la main de Lilly. Elle la secoue devant elle et me lance un regard faussement énervé :

\- Déjà que je vais envoyer mon voilier s'écraser contre un rocher, il ne manquerait plus qu'on m'ampute d'une main.

\- Désolée !

Je le dis avec un si grand sourire qu'elle se met à rire et à me tapoter le dos. Je n'arrête pas de la harceler par SMS depuis hier soir. Aujourd'hui c'est notre premier mardi de cours étant donné que la semaine dernière il y avait la fête du sport. Et qui dit mardi martin dit... Aaaah je ne parviens même pas à le concevoir sans m'évanouir ! Lilly croise les bras et lance un regard agacé à Nami :

\- Bon Nami, elle est où ta mère ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais à deux doigts de me vider de mon sang ou de me pendre avec les cordes.

\- Les bouts ! je rectifie en levant le doigt. On ne dit jamais le mot « corde » sur un bateau, ça porte malheur.

\- Ça tombe bien car on n'en est pas encore là, rétorque la blanche avec un petit sourire narquois.

Hm ? C'est moi ou elle évite de regarder le groupe des garçons ? Elle fait bien car aujourd'hui ils portent tous le maillot de bain imposé par le lycée. Donc le « torse à l'air » est de rigueur. Ça doit être une vision particulièrement ardue à supporter pour son pauvre petit nez. Je le vois tressauter, prêt à déverser des litres de sang sur le sable. Par dessus son maillot de bain, elle a enfilé un pull en grosses mailles de coton qui lui arrive à mi-cuisses et porte un sac en bandoulière. Des tonnes de paquets de mouchoir en dépassent. Tout à coup des lunettes de soleil apparaissent dans notre champ de vision.

\- Prends-les, dit gentiment Vivi. Je n'ai pas besoin de me cacher pour le moment.

\- Te cacher de quoi ?

Elle nous sourit et tourne légèrement la tête. Oh, je crois qu'elle ne souhaite pas en parler pour le moment.

\- C'est gentil mais pourquoi tu me les prêtes ?

\- Pour ton nez.

La blanche et moi haussons les sourcils en même temps. Il n'y a pas à dire : Vivi et Nami connaissent un rayon sur... tout le monde. Elles se sourient, complices. Oh ! Même avec les lunettes de soleil, le nez de Lilly coule ! Je plonge brutalement mes mains dans le sac, en renversant la moitié de son contenu. Elle me stoppe dans mon action.

\- Mais tu saignes ! je m'insurge tristement.

\- Non, je me les caille.

Elle extrait calmement un Kleenex et se mouche. Oh ! Lilly est frileuse, c'est mignon. Pour parler de cette façon c'est qu'elle doit être sacrément agacée de se tenir là, sur la plage de Rough Tell. Le vent marin nous cingle la peau. Ça fait du bien. Je consulte le soleil qui se lève. 8H11. Je fronce les sourcils. Nous n'avons que deux heures de – aaaah peux pas le dire ! - que fait Belmer-sensei Nom d'un chien ?!

Pour m'occuper l'esprit, je promène mon regard alentour. Luffy, Usopp et Bartolomeo sont en train de réaliser un château de sable. Perona, qui n'a pas su attendre la conclusion de leur dure labeur, s'est déjà assise au sommet d'une tour. Miracle : la construction ne s'est pas effondrée ! A croire qu'elle ne pèse rien, comme un fantôme. Ah ? Où est Sanji ? Ah oui, il s'est fait enterré par Nami à quelques mètres plus loin. Nous voir en maillot de bain une pièce l'a rendu cinglé. Aokiji se tient au bord de l'eau. Il mouille délicatement les roues de son vélo. Peut-être a-t-il peur qu'il subisse une hydrocution ? Dellinger se tient à au moins cinquante mètres de nous et n'expose plus son sourire tout en pointes. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Margaret et Rebecca ont l'air frigorifié. Le maillot de bain de la jeune fille à la tresse semble rembourré de partout par quelque chose de rigide, tout comme son uniforme à l'école. Elles sont accroupies l'une à côté de l'autre pour se tenir chaud. Ben quoi, il fait douze degrés ! Fin mai, les matinées sont encore fraîches mais c'est bon pour la circulation du sang. J'entends quelqu'un éternuer. Cavendish. Je claque la langue contre mon palais. Petite nature... Il se frictionne sa peau immaculée.

\- Diantre, que fait cette mégère ? Mon humble personne va attraper une pneumonie !

\- Qui c'est que tu traites de mégère, troufion ?

Le blond pousse un hurlement de petite fille en faisant volte-face. Mes yeux s'assombrissent. Je sors mon carnet mental et note Belmer dans la catégorie des professeurs détraqués. Soit la quasi-totalité de nos enseignants. La belle-mère de Nami a une coupe des plus atypiques. Elle possède une frange et une queue de cheval bordeaux, le reste est rasé. Dans sa main repose un haut-parleur et des jumelles. Elle souffle la fumée de sa cigarette au visage de Cavendish qui tousse à s'en arracher le gosier. Est-ce autorisé de fumer pendant son cours ?

\- Je vais faire l'appel les merdeux, j'espère que tout le monde est là.

Elle s'exécute et remarque qu'il manque Koza. Elle fronce ses sourcils déjà arqués naturellement.

\- Ce mouflet n'a pas peur que je le traque avec mon sniper durant le restant de sa vie.

Silence à tuer une seconde fois tous les macchabées de cette planète. Seule Nami sourit, les yeux pétillants d'admiration. Si un jour elle nous invite chez elle, je ne suis pas certaine d'accepter. Belmer claque dans ses mains, comme si l'attention de tout le monde n'avait pas déjà convergé vers elle.

\- Bon, commençons sans plus tarder ce cour de Navigation, mes petits marins amateurs !

Elle sourit pour la première fois et mon cœur palpite. Je sais reconnaître une personne qui possède la même passion que moi. Elle nous explique la leçon du jour. Maintenant que les beaux jours arrivent, nous allons pouvoir effectuer des cours pratiques et profiter de la mer que nous offre le port de Rough Tell. Elle a loué à la ville cinq voiliers. Comme Koza est absent, nous sommes vingt. Nous allons donc faire des groupes de quatre. Des groupes tirés au sort évidemment.

\- Pas envie de rejouer le même fiasco que l'année dernière, vocifère-t-elle en lançant un regard lourd de sans en direction de Luffy et Usopp.

Les concernés se mettent à siffler en regardant le ciel. J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'ils ont fait de si terrible. L'objectif est d'atteindre une balise située à un mille marin d'ici. Une bonne partie de la classe dévisage l'enseignante avec une tête de merlan frit. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? Ils n'ont pas compris ?

\- Vous êtes nazes ou quoi ? soupire Nami en secouant la tête excédée. C'est l'équivalent de deux kilomètres terrestres. Vous n'avez rien suivi de la partie théorique ?

Personne n'ose la contredire. Belmer lui lance un petit clin d'œil et poursuit. Une fois que nous aurons atteint la balise il faudra revenir sur le rivage en faisant demi-tour. Elle souligne qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une course. Que l'objectif est de se familiariser avec l'accastillage de notre voilier. Elle tire une latte et sort une mandarine. En l'épluchant elle déclare d'une voix rauque :

\- Le premier qui égratigne son embarcation fera la connaissance avec mon coup de boule, pigé ? Je vous ai à l'œil.

Elle agite ses jumelles. Je sens Lilly tressaillir à côté de moi. Ah, ses projets tombent à l'eau. J'espère que je serai dans le même groupe qu'elle.

/

Mes espérances furent de courtes durées. Pire ! Elles se sont transformées en cauchemar. Je m'imaginais fendre les eaux à grande vitesse, semant derrière nous des sillages en forme de V. Mais me voilà assise sur le pont du voilier, mes bras entourant mes cuisses. Je lance un regard par en dessous à Bartolomeo qui s'est autoproclamé « _seul navigateur à bord_ ». J'ai bien essayé de protester, en vain. Un pied sur la bastingage il ne cesse de prendre des poses plus incongrues les unes que les autres, mais toujours avec les doigts croisés !

\- Luffy-Senpai, regardez-moi ! Je deviendrai le plus grand pourfendeur des mers de tous les temps !

Oui, oui c'est bien, en attendant on n'avance pas d'un iota. Notre équipe, le groupe cinq, est également constituée de Pudding qui est sagement assise à côté de moi et d'Absalom qui a grimpé en haut du mât car il déteste l'eau. Je soupire, profondément agacée et attristée et laisse mes yeux se divertir en observant les mouettes tourner en rond au dessus des embarcations.

Comment s'en sortent les autres d'ailleurs ? Mal, très mal j'en ai bien peur. Seul le groupe quatre navigue à bonne allure, dirigé habilement par Nami. Elle a ligoté Luffy et Zoro au mât pour être certaine de ne pas être dérangée pendant ses manœuvres. Quant au dernier membre de son équipage, Aokiji, il a de lui-même attaché son vélo à la poupe du voilier. Je crois qu'il refusait ostensiblement de se tenir sur le pont avec la rouquine. Il ne lui a pas pardonnée de lui avoir crever un pneu pendant le baseball. Assis dessus, et avec la vitesse de leur bateau, on dirait qu'il roule sur l'eau. Trop fort.

Je cherche des yeux Lilly. Je l'aperçois dans le groupe trois dont l'embarcation n'est pas très loin de la nôtre. Elle est assise face à Dellinger. Avec ses lunettes de soleil il est compliqué de savoir où elle regarde. Par contre le jeune homme aux cornes tremble comme une feuille. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Lui aussi il a froid ? Rooooh le faiblard ! Usopp s'est placé à la proue du bateau et a dégainé un chapeau de Capitaine. Sûrement l'a-t-il sorti de l'énorme sac qu'il trimbale toujours avec lui. D'où je me situe je suis capable de l'entendre beugler :

\- Je suis le Grand Captaaaaaain Usopp ! Mwahaha !

Et pendant ce temps Ace gère seul le voilier. Il me tourne le dos, affairé qu'il est à essayer de comprendre le fonctionnement des écoutes. Ses épaules dorées reluisent sous le soleil. On dirait qu'il va s'embraser d'un moment à l'autre. Je souris malgré ma situation frustrante. J'aime bien la teinte de sa peau.

Je hausse les sourcils en constatant qu'ils ne sont que trois dans le groupe un. Ah non, pardon, je n'avais pas vu le pied de Sanji qui dépasse du garde-fou et qui pendouille au dessus de l'eau. Le pauvre, étant accompagné de trois demoiselles, il doit être bon pour l'hôpital. Perona, toujours en quête d'un moyen de se surélever, est assise sur lui et ricane à s'en défaire la mâchoire. Baby 5 paraît sans vie et Vivi semble désespérée, j'ai de la peine pour elle. Tout à coup une illumination la fait sursauter. Elle se tourne vers Baby 5 et je comprends à ses gestes qu'elle est en train de la supplier de les aider. Le regard de la concernée se métamorphose en un instant. Elle hoche vigoureusement la tête et commence à régler les différents bouts de l'embarcation. J'analyse ses mouvements et les bras m'en tombent. Depuis quand elle est aussi balèze en navigation ?! Elle cachait bien son jeu ! Ah oui, j'oubliais qu'elle pouvait exécuter n'importe quelle tache avec une très grande efficacité si on le lui demandait. A l'inverse si elle prenait l'initiative d'elle-même, elle ratait tout ce qu'elle entreprenait. Quel talent incroyable.

L'angoisse noue mes tripes lorsque je constate que nous sommes les derniers. Bartolomeo fait une pause pour uriner dans la mer.

\- Regardez Luffy-Senpai ! C'est moi qui pisse le plus loin !

J'ai envie de le balancer par dessus bord. Même le groupe deux se situe loin devant nous à présent. Je plisse les yeux. On dirait qu'il y a de l'agitation sur leur voilier. Cavendish fait de grands gestes et Rebecca paraît également agacée. C'est rare de la voir s'emporter de cette façon. Margaret reste près de son amie à la tresse rose mais ne bouge pas. Tout à coup le blond pousse Rebecca qui tombe à l'eau. Je me lève, stupéfaite :

\- Elle est tombée ?

\- Rooooar ! rugit Absalom sans quitter pour autant son perchoir.

\- Qui ça ? me demande distraitement Bartolomeo en se curant le nez.

\- Oh doux Jésus, c'est affreux ! s'écrit l'adorable Pudding. Nous devons lui porter secours !

Bartolomeo lance sa crotte de nez dans l'eau. Je fronce les sourcils. S'il souille encore la mer une seule fois je lui fais boire la tasse.

\- Bah pourquoi faire ? Elle fait pas partie de notre team, on s'en bat les steaks ! Pis c'est pas comme si elle allait se noyer, déstresse.

Je jette un œil au groupe deux. Mon cœur accélère encore lorsque je constate que Rebecca ne remonte pas. Sur leur embarcation, Moria rit aussi fort qu'il le peut. Sûrement est-il enchanté de se débarrasser de l'une de ses rivales de classe. Margaret a plongé dans l'eau. Je mords ma lèvre. Pourquoi Rebecca ne remonte pas ? Mon sang se glace lorsque je comprends enfin. Son maillot de bain rembourré. Ainsi je n'avais pas rêvé, quelque chose de dur la recouvrait en dessous. De dur et surtout de lourd. Je me lève et me tiens devant le fan de Luffy. Il est immense, je lui arrive à peine au torse alors que je fais un mètre soixante-huit.

\- Qu'est-ce'tu veux p'tite tête ?

\- Laisse-moi naviguer, je déclare d'un ton autoritaire.

\- Et pourquoi faire au juste ? Laisse faire le pro et retourne t'asseoir tranquillement, mauviette.

C'en est trop. Mais avant que je m'en prenne à lui, il se reçoit un violent coup de rame dans la figure. Son corps s'écroule sur le pont. L'auteure du crime n'est autre que...

\- Pudding ?! je m'exclame horrifiée.

\- Il allait pas me briser les miches encore longtemps ! On est à la ramasse à cause d'une raclure pareille ! T'as intérêt à assurer ou je te fais goûter de ma pagaie !

Je bats des paupières à grande vitesse. Mais alors... JE NE RÊVAIS PAS ! Pudding a véritablement une double personnalité ?! Je secoue la tête. Ce n'est pas le moment de rêvasser.

\- Accrochez-vous, je souffle avant de m'élancer vers l'avant du bateau.

Nous avons tellement dérivé que l'embarcation du groupe deux est dans notre dos. Je saute à pieds joints sur la proue. L'arrière du voilier sort largement de l'eau, j'imagine que même le safran est en train de saluer le soleil. J'entends Pudding pousser une exclamation de surprise et Absalom hurler à la mort. Je tends le bras derrière moi, saisis l'étai qui est relié à un ridoir à mes pieds et tire sur le bout en me penchant à bâbord. Le bateau suit exactement mon mouvement et en à peine quelques secondes il fait demi-tour. Nous voilà enfin dans la bonne direction. Mais ce n'est pas fini. En alourdissant autant le côté gauche, toute la partie droite est à au moins 45° au dessus du niveau de l'eau. Si je ne fais rien nous allons chavirer. Je cours en priant pour ne pas glisser, choppe une écoute et saute sur le côté droit de l'embarcation. Mes pieds épousent la coque, mon corps est parallèle à la surface de l'eau. Je tire de toutes mes forces pour retrouver une stabilité. Mes muscles gémissent. Avec trois corps en plus sur le bateau, la manœuvre est loin d'être facile.

Et puis j'ouvre les yeux et desserre les dents.

J'ai l'impression de voler.

Le voilier est toujours dans la même position mais il ne risque pas de se retourner tant que je garde cette position. Nous avançons à vive allure, le vent faisant gonfler plus facilement les voiles dans cette position. J'éclate de rire. Mes cheveux rouges bataillent tout autour de ma tête, je suis tellement contente de ne pas les avoir attachés. Les embruns me caressent mes jambes et mes bras nus. Nous doublons le groupe de Vivi et celui de Lilly et Ace.

\- Fantastique ! s'écrit Pudding agrippée au bas du mât.

\- Roaaaaaar ! hurle le lion qui nous sert de camarade.

Je pousse un cri de joie pure. Rarement je me suis sentie aussi vivante, aussi en phase avec moi-même. Des larmes de bonheur me chatouillent les yeux. J'aimerais tellement que mes parents me voient, à cet instant précis.

J'ai en mémoire la position de Rebecca. Lorsque nous l'atteignons. Je détends petit à petit l'écoute pour que notre voilier se remette dans sa position initiale. Puis je lâche tout. Mon dos heurte l'eau. Je lui ai fait faire un joli plat. Ni une ni deux, je me mets à nager vers les profondeurs. Au bout de quelques mètres, mes oreilles se mettent à me faire mal. Il faut que j'équilibre la pression. Je me pince l'arête du nez et souffle. C'est déjà mieux. Je réitère la manœuvre plusieurs fois lors de ma décente. Enfin, j'aperçois Margaret et Rebecca. La blonde maintient son amie pour ne pas qu'elle descende davantage. Néanmoins elle ne parvient plus à remonter. Je vois distinctement la panique sur son visage. En quelques battements de jambes, je me retrouve à leur hauteur. La surprise asperge les traits de Margaret. Je lui fais signe que nous allons remonter. Lors de l'ascension vers la surface, je lui montre les gestes à faire pour régulariser la pression. Elle obéit sans rechigner. Elle ne doit plus avoir beaucoup d'air. Si elle s'évanouit, je ne pourrais pas les ramener toutes les deux. Cette pensée me terrifie mais je m'exhorte au calme pour le moment.

Heureusement, au bout de quelques secondes, nous apercevons la fin de notre calvaire. Avec une dernière poussée de jambes, nos têtes sortent enfin de l'eau. Nous toussons et nous étouffons à moitié. Je rejette mes cheveux pour dégager mon visage et m'essuie les yeux. Je me tourne vers Margaret qui semble encore sous le choc de ce qui vient se passer.

\- Ça va ? je demande.

\- Ou...oui...

\- Crimson-san !

\- Roar roaaar !

Absalom, qui est enfin descendu du mât, et Pudding sont penchés par dessus le bastingage et me tendent la main. Cette vision me remplit d'allégresse. Je leur tends d'abord le corps inerte de Rebecca puis aide Margaret à remonter sur notre voilier. Nous allongeons délicatement l'endormie à côté de l'évanoui, c'est-à-dire Bartolomeo. Un appareil grésille et nous entendons tout à coup la voix furieuse de Belmer-sensei :

\- Hé Mister Pouf Pouf et Dracula ! Rameutez tout de suite votre derrière ici que je me farcisse vos têtes de troufions !

Je m'agenouille un instant pour reprendre mon souffle. C'est bien fait pour eux.

**Point de vue Lilly :**

Portgas-san, Usopp-san et … Dellinger. Tu parles d'un équipage improvisé.

Le mini-navire tangue alors que Usopp-san est le premier à avoir mis le pied dans l'embarcation. Derrière moi, je sens Portgas-san hésiter à avancer. Je fais quelques pas pour arriver à sa hauteur.

\- Tu ne sais pas nager ?

\- Hein ? ses petites taches de rousseur me fusillent. Si si…. C'est juste que…

\- T'en fais pas pour ça.

Je lui tape le dos et il fait son premier pas en avant vers l'embarcation. Ne reste plus que Dellinger, mon cher ami.

Je bascule les lunettes de soleil et dévoile mes yeux. Les petites mirettes de Dellinger me considèrent avec effroi, je me contente de lui faire un clin d'œil et de l'inviter silencieusement à embarquer. Je le vois déglutir et s'exécuter.

Je commence à comprendre quel plaisir tire mon père à terroriser les autres.

Nous avons pris place tous les quatre, l'aventure peux commencer. Mais avant ça, autant mettre les choses au clair.

\- Bon, j'vous préviens tout de suite, je suis une brêle, et en plus j'suis fatiguée. Y'a beaucoup trop de « facteurs à risques » ici … mes yeux se perdent dans la brume. Heureusement que y'a des gens normaux comme toi Usopp-san.

Je fais glisser les lunettes sur le bout de mon nez rudement mis à l'épreuve. Portgas-san me regarde d'un air amuser et je crois entendre « t'es pas normale » s'échapper de ses lèvres tandis que je m'allonge, les jambes à la merci des remous salés.

Usopp-san s'affaire à jouer les capitaines alors que c'est Portgas-san qui se charge de tout gérer.

Dans son coin Dellinger reste prostré, accroupi et les bras repliés sur sa petite poitrine il n'a d'égard pour personne.

\- Eh l'affreux !?

Oh, Dellinger s'est reconnu tout de suite, ses cornes ont tremblé. Je lui fais signe de s'avancer vers moi, de nouveau, il s'exécute.

\- Tu comptes jouer les spectateurs et laisser aux autres tout le boulot ?

\- Tu parles de moi ou de toi là ?

Oï… Il a pris de l'assurance le petit. Je me relève et penche la tête dans sa direction.

\- T'as pris ta décision alors ?

\- Hein ? Son visage se tord en une grimace.

\- T'as décidé de rencontrer le véritable monstre ?

Son corps se fige mais je ne parviens pas à me retenir de rire.

\- Shishishiiii ! Tu verrais ta tête !

Il me considère, la mine défaite, pas entièrement convaincu que je ne paie sa tête, du coup il fait quelques pas pour aller aider Portgas-san. Dellinger bouscule légèrement Usopp-san qui ne bafouille pas une seule fois dans ses looongues tirades.

J'ai beau ne rien faire, je ne joue pas pour autant les spectateurs sur ce mini-navire, bien au contraire je n'en perds pas une miette.

Je vois chaque tremblement qui agite les mains de Portgas-san et l'insécurité totale qui l'anime. Ils seraient presque agréables à regarder ces trois-là. J'ai bien dit « presque ». Si seulement Portgas-san retirait ce masque qui dissimule son visage, et si, a contrario, Dellinger en portait un.

Je rapatrie mes jambes à l'intérieur du navire (qui soit dit en passant ne brille pas par sa rapidité…) et rejoins les trois garçons.

\- Vous jouez avec vos bouts entre vous ?

Mon cerveau prend mentalement une photo de leurs trois têtes à la fois ahuries et emplies d'un dégout qui leur coule par le nez.

\- Quoi ? Akira m'a dit qu'il fallait appeler ça des « bouts ». Dis-je en désignant les cordes.

Mais ma justification ne convainc personne et leur dégout n'en finit plus de couler.

\- Là regarde Portgas-san, il faut passer la boucle au-dessus.

Mes mains glissent sur les cordes – bouts - et je termine la boucle qu'ils s'affairent à nouer. C'est bien l'une des seules choses que je sache faire à bord d'un navire.

\- Moi qui commençais à douter de ton utilité.

Dellinger, debout, croise les bras et me toise.

\- T'en as pas marre de prendre les gens de haut comme ça ?

Il était évident que Portgas-san allait craquer mais j'aurais parié qu'il allait tenter de se retenir plus longtemps. Son poing se serre ainsi que ses mâchoires et Dellinger n'en perd pas une miette.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire le clébard ? Appeler à l'aide ? Ton looser de Senpai adoré par exemple ? Parait qu'il a été viré de la fac dans laquelle il allait, à force de sécher, quelle merde en puissance j'ai jamais pu l'encadrer.

Les mots ont une emprise considérable sur Portgas-san, ils lui donnent le plus grand des courages ou le poussent à faire les plus grandes des erreurs. Il pourrait jouer sa vie sur une injure.

Tous ses muscles sont crispés et en face, Dellinger attend le moment d'accomplissement de cette violence qui déferle. Il attend en crachant son venin pour pouvoir, au final, piéger Portgas-san en le poussant à bout. Au travers de ses yeux je comprends alors que c'est ça la véritable motivation de Dellinger : faire en sorte que Portgas-san se déteste lui-même.

Cette constatation me hérisse le poil.

Alors que Portgas-san allait tomber dans le panneau et frapper Dellinger, je pare son geste en enfouissant le visage de Dellinger dans un gilet de sauvetage.

\- T'as pas la lumière à tous les étages ? hurle Dellinger.

\- Tu sais nager.

\- Nan !

\- Alors dis-moi merci.

Rapidement, j'attache une corde à sa ceinture et le pousse à l'eau. Presque simultanément, j'entends quelqu'un d'autre tomber de son navire. Je lève la tête à la recherche de la personne en détresse mais ne distingue que peu de mouvement aux alentours.

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!

Portgas-san m'attrape par le col de mon pull. Sa main n'en finit pas de s'agiter, de chercher à s'abattre.

\- Parce que sa tête me revient pas.

\- Tu n'avais pas à le faire …

\- Pourquoi ?

Je me défais de la fausse emprise de Portgas-san et m'en vais rejoindre Usopp-san (dont je réalise qu'il était le seul à tenir le navire…).

\- Ne crois pas que tu ais le monopole du méchant Portgas-san.

Il se rue à nouveau sur moi.

\- Tu ne sais pas quel sang coule dans mes veines.

Je l'agrippe à mon tour et lui murmure à l'oreille.

\- Peu importe le sang que coule dans tes veines, il n'est que peu de choses par rapport à celui qui recouvre les mains de mon père.

Les mains de Portgas-san glissent sur les mailles de mon pull et je lui agrippe les épaules et continue de m'adresser au creux de son oreille.

\- Mais tu sais quoi, j'ai compris une chose : ce que nos pères ont fait ne définit pas ce que nous sommes.

Je viens placer le bout de mon doigt sur le front de Portgas-san.

\- C'est toi qui décide de qui tu es, toi : Ace. Et devines quoi, il y a déjà pas mal de gens qui t'apprécient pour ça, ni plus, ni moins.

Comme pour corroborer mes propos une tempête rouge vient nous mettre à l'amande avec une détermination sans bornes. Je ne sais pas si Portgas-san est en mesure de tout encaisser, mais on va partir du principe que oui. Il reste stoïque, perdu quelques secondes puis se redresse et vient se tenir à ma hauteur.

\- Nous sommes en train de perdre… Souffle Usopp-san.

\- Ouais, chier. Dis-je entre mes dents.

\- Oooh ! vous comptez me laisser là ?

J'en avais oublié notre affreux. Sa mine salée me donne une idée.

\- Usopp-san, t'as des munitions ?

Pour toute réponse, Usopp-san ouvre sa petite pochette qu'il trimbale en bandoulière, elle est remplie de petits cailloux. Par-fait.

\- Hé Dellinger, t'as enfilé ton gilet ?

Sans attendre de réponse, Usopp-san se met en position pour pouvoir tirer avec son lance-pierres tandis que Portgas-san va régler les voiles, quant à moi, je pars à l'arrière m'occuper du gouvernail. C'est le moment de rattraper notre retard, tous ensemble.

Usopp-san commence à tirer sur Dellinger qui n'a d'autre choix que de commencer à nager, de plus en plus vite et ainsi il procure une force motrice au navire. Portgas-san capte le moindre souffle du vent pour augmenter l'inertie et nous faire gagner en vitesse. Quant à moi je garde le cap, la bouée en ligne de mire et prête à amorcer le virage.

A nous quatre, nous remontons plusieurs autres navires sous les cris de Dellinger (que je soupçonne prendre un certain plaisir à cavaler dans l'eau). Les yeux rivés sur l'Océan nous fonçons vers ce petit point jaune qui se dessine de plus en plus. A bâbord, un autre navire amorce déjà son virage. Je plisse les yeux derrière les verres teintés, qu'est-ce que c'est ce cette horreur ? Une espèce de tête de mort est barbouillée sur la voile blanche…

\- Nous sommes en tête !

\- Tu perds rien pour attendre.

Les deux frères Monkey-san et Portgas-san se provoquent de loin, par navires interposés. Mais, malgré l'enthousiasme croissant, notre navire manque encore un peu de vitesse pour aborder le virage.

\- On va pas pouvoir se servir de Dellinger pour tourner, nous faut encore de la poussée.

\- Je m'en charge …

Je refuse de perdre, alors tant pis pour ma santé.

\- Dellinger ! commence une apnée quand on arrive à hauteur de la bouée ! Portgas-san ! règle les voiles et viens !

Je hurle mais mes coéquipiers me font confiance.

Usopp-san a transmis l'injonction à Dellinger et arrête de tirer. Portgas-san calibre les voiles pour saisir la poussée à venir et je noue ma taille par une corde au gouvernail.

L'embarcation arrive au niveau de la bouée, Usopp-san me fait signe que Dellinger a commencé son apnée. C'est le moment, avec la corde qui nous relie, je bloque le gouvernail en position pour tourner, le virage commence, les voiles se gonfle et comme prévu le navire perd en vitesse.

\- Pas le choix.

Ça va saigner.

Sans comprendre ce qu'il se passe, Portgas-san se tient devant, moi. Je retire mes lunettes de soleil et vient l'instant fatidique.

Je viens porter mes mains sur les pectoraux chaux de Portgas-san et aussitôt un afflux sanguin colossal transperce mes narines et se propulse à l'air libre. Mon corps vacille mais le navire acquiert une vitesse inouïe grâce au courant sanguin qui se dégage de mon nez. L'inertie est parfaite et nous négocions le virage comme des pros.

Mes mains épousent encore le galbe imaginaire des pectoraux de Portgas-san alors que celui-ci s'affaire à régler les voiles.

Les sens confus, je suis à moitié consciente mais je vois que nous rattrapons le navire de Monkey-san, Dellinger en tête. N'ayant plus besoin de le motiver, Usopp-san commence à tirer en direction du navire devant nous. Ses projectiles font systématiquement mouche et il parvient à déstabiliser l'équipage adverse. Plus motivé que jamais Dellinger poursuit son effort sans relâche.

Quant à moi, je m'effondre le cœur léger et vide d'hémoglobine mais fière de mes coéquipiers. Pour la dernière ligne droite Portgas-san vient s'asseoir à côté de moi, je redresse mes lunettes du bout des doigts.

\- Je dois t'avouer que je n'ai jamais naviguer de cette manière.

\- Héhé je vous avais prévenu que j'étais mauvaise, mais vous avez assuré, vous tous !

Usopp-san nous fait signe que la côte est toute proche. Je n'ai strictement aucune idée de comment nous allons nous arrêter.

\- Accrochez-vous ! Le coéquipier au long nez s'accroche à son chapeau. Ça va remuer !

\- De quoi ?

A peine quelques secondes après, le navire s'abat avec force dans le sable de la plage, le freinant instantanément. Le choc est tel que tous les corps de l'équipage sont envoyés valser dans les airs. Certainement la plus légère d'entre nous, je vole sur plusieurs mètres avant de m'écraser dans le sable.

\- SHISHISHIIIIIIIII !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel !? vous vous croyez où bande de dégénérés ?!

C'est la voix de la prof ? Moi tout ce que j'entends c'est mon rire tant mes oreilles bourdonnent après l'impact. Complètement vautrée dans le sable et surprise que mes membres soient encore accrochés les uns aux autres.

Je tente un regard vers cet équipage improvisé et mon rire se fait plus fort.

Dellinger a les cornes vissées dans le sables et les fesses en l'air. Usopp-san a fusionné avec sable lui aussi et Portgas-san est enseveli, seule ses boucles noires témoignent de sa présence. Le voilà notre brillant équipage !

Puis mes yeux se posent sur le navire qui nous a porté, il est INTACT ! un combattant lui-aussi, sagement enfoncé dans le sable ses voiles sont encore gonflées comme s'il était prêt pour une nouvelle course.

Deux mains viennent m'extirper du sable.

\- T'as bien volé !

La voix d'Akira se perds dans mon rire tant dis que d'autres élèves aident mes coéquipiers à tenir sur leurs jambes. Je me hisse sur le dos de mon amie et elle attrape mes jambes pour me maintenir.

\- Vous êtes de grands malades !

La prof continue de nous crier dessus mais rien n'y fait je ne peux m'arrêter de sourire. Akira me dépose près des autres et mes coéquipiers viennent à ma rencontre.

\- Yesssaaa !on a bien fait de monter sur le dos d'une baleine pour pouvoir profiter de ce courant marin, j'avais tout calculé comme il faut !

Usopp-san déblatère ses histoires abracadabrantesques à qui veut l'entendre, toujours est-il que nous avons terminé la course en tête grâce à mon afflux sanguin.

\- T'es toute blanche … fin, encore plus que d'habitude.

Les yeux couleur océan de mon amie se perdent dans les miens et je n'ose pas lui expliquer la raison de mon anémie sévère… Instinctivement mes mains reprennent le galbe du torse de Portgas-san.

\- Ouais… ça a été éprouvant.

\- Chapeau ! le bateau est intact !

Nami-san vient entourer mes épaules de ses bras et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

\- T'as donné du tiens… Me murmure-t-elle.

\- Ouep …

Dans l'attroupement je vois Rebecca-san épaulée par Margaret-san, elles sont toutes les deux trempées. Ce doit être l'une d'entre elles que j'ai entendu tomber à l'eau. Je suis heureuse de voir que tout le monde va bien.

Je trottine jusqu'à Dellinger qui époussette le sable de son slip de bain bleu.

\- C'était fun !

\- Tu rêves.

Mais le sourire sur ses lèvres ne pourrait mentir, il s'est amusé lui aussi.

Je m'étire sur le bord de la plage tandis que tout le monde range les navires. Il ne me reste pas un gramme de force dans tout le corps. Mais pourtant une envie soudaine me gagner. Je farfouille dans mon sac à la recherche de mon téléphone et me prend en photo avec l'océan. J'envoie le cliché à mon père avec « premier cours de navigation ».

Le message part et un sourire se dessine sur mon visage balayé par le vent marin.

\- Je voulais te dire …

La voix de Portgas-san brise l'écho de l'océan.

\- Mmh ?

Il vient enterrer ses pieds dans le sable à côté de moi. Mon téléphone vibre.

J'ouvre le message sans prêter attention à Portgas-san, complètement obnubilée par le cliché que mon père vient de m'envoyer. Dans un building au sommet du monde, je distingue le visage de mon père, les traits tirés et les yeux fatigués. Mon cœur se serre et je prends conscience de la présence de Portgas-san.

\- Ce que tu m'as dit …

\- Je préfère que tu le gardes pour toi … Non pas que la vérité me gêne où me fasse honte, bien au contraire, peu importe ce qu'il est, j'aime mon père, je le respecte et je sais qui il est, tout au fond et malgré les apparences. Mais ça, peu de gens pourraient le comprendre.

\- Je vois.

\- Tu devrais te faire plus confiance Portgas-san.

\- Venez vite ! nous devons retourner au lycée !

Akira vient nous rejoindre et je dégaine mon téléphone et nous prend tous les trois. Le sourire d'Akira capte les rayons du soleil sans pour autant occulter celui de Portgas-san.

Je récupère mes tongues et suis le mouvement en direction du lycée. Mes doigts glissent sur l'écran de mon téléphone et j'envoie la photo à mon père, petit morceau de soleil dans le chaos que doit être sa vie ces jours-ci. Une fois encore mon cœur se serre et j'ai l'impression d'être face au vide. Mais le bras d'Akira vient me tirer de l'effroi et nous partons toutes les deux, bras dessus bras dessous, vers notre lycée.

Non, ce que nos pères sont ne définit pas ce que nous sommes, si mon père est la nuit, je serai une étoile. Je brillerai fort pour que tu ne me perds pas de vue, de tes yeux océan.

Dans les vestiaires, Akira bavarde avec Margaret et je devine que ces deux-là deviennent amies, ou du moins commencent à briser la glace. De nouveaux liens se tissent dans cette classe de fous.

Vivi-san a terminé de se changer et j'en profite pour lui rendre ses précieuses lunettes.

\- Elles m'ont bien aidé.

\- J'en suis ravie.

L'une des douches vient de se libérer et je file aussitôt me rafraîchir sous l'eau claire. Emmaillotée dans ma serviette humide je retrouve les filles. La première sonnerie a retenti, nous n'avons donc plus qu'un quart d'heure pour retourner en classe.

J'enfile mes sous-vêtements ainsi que mon uniforme. Toutes ces aventures m'ont donné faim !

Akira est déjà prête mais son nœud tire une sale tête.

\- J'ai mis les courses que j'ai fait ce matin dans le frigo de la salle de cuisine, j'ai pris de bonnes choses du verras ! je redresse le nœud de mon amie.

\- Ah mais ça c'est pour ce soir ! tu veux que j'ailles te chercher un soba-pan ?

Comment refuser ? Je relâche son nœud maintenant impeccable.

\- File comme le vent !

Akira s'en va en courant, ses wabakis à la main elle quitte le vestiaire sous les encouragements de mon estomac qui lui souhaitent une bonne réussite de sa mission.

Dernière dans la salle, je ferme mon casier et hisse mon sac sur épaule. Je passe les portes quand mon téléphone se met à vibrer, je décroche.

\- Gotcha ?

_\- Lilly ?_

La vois de mon père traverse le combiné et viens percer mon cœur.

\- Papa !?

_\- Tu es encore en mer ?_

\- Nan, le cours est terminé, là je retourne en classe pour la suite de la matinée.

Au travers du brouhaha des voix lycéennes, celle de mon père me semble si lointaine.

\- Papa, comment tu vas ? tu as l'air fatigué…

_\- Te dire le contraire serait te mentir, il y a beaucoup de travail ici, la situation n'est pas bonne_…

Les aveux de mon père sont choses rares, la situation doit vraiment être catastrophique.

\- Je sais que tu feras ce qu'il faut !

Mes encouragements sont tout aussi rares.

\- Tu sais, il y a un garçon dans ma classe qui se torture pour des choses contre lesquelles il ne peut rien. Ça m'a fait prendre conscience d'une chose : quand tu reviendras, je voudrais que tu me parle de toi, de ce que tu fais, je veux tout savoir papa.

_\- Tu en es sure ?_

\- Certaine, alors fais bien ton travail et dépêche-toi de rentrer !

_\- Faites attention à vous deux, ta mère et toi._

\- Évidemment, je ne voudrai pas que tu déclenches une guerre !

J'entends mon père sourire.

_\- Passe une belle journée ma chérie, j'ai hâte de vous retrouver._

\- Tu peux compter sur moi, ne t'en fais pas.

Je raccroche et ouvre la porte de la classe 1°-1, assise sur ma table Akira tient dans sa main deux Soba-pan. Je cours vers elle et saute dans ses bras. La tête enfouie dans sa chemise je l'entends rire et jouer avec mes cheveux.

\- T'as vu j'ai réussi à en prendre deux !

Elle me tend le pain tiède que je déballe avec force.

Nous engloutissons notre encas et la classe se remplie peu à peu, bientôt la sonnerie retentie et le manteau de plumes roses du prof d'histoire Doflamingo règne bientôt sur l'estrade. Comme à son habitude il étire ses fils qui viennent restreindre nos mouvements.

Il exhibe ses jambes poilues, la leçon peut commencer.

* * *

Toujours les jambes poilues de Dofla ! alors alors ? Pas trop mouillés ? ni couverts de sang ? ^^ Vous noterez que les mardis sont souvent des jours éprouvants pour les filles du Lycée Grand Line héhé ;P merci encore de nous suivre ! On se retrouve tout vite pour de nouvelles aventures ! prenez soin de vous !


	10. Cinéma

Hello les gens ici Little Tartine !

Vous êtes bien installés ? Car ce chapitre va faire bondir vos petits kokoros huhuhu ! Vous vous souvenez de la sortie qu'a promis Lilly à Luffy ? Oui ? Eeeeeeh ben j'en dis pas plus !

Autre information : nous avons fini le dessin de la fic ! On y retrouve donc (évidemment) Akira et Lilly avec l'uniforme du lycée Grand Line. Ce qui est marrant c'est qu'on peut directement comprendre quelles genres de personnes elles sont. Akira sans chaussures, avec la veste ouverte et en train de faire des poses amusantes. Et Lilly, plus frileuse, qui porte un masque... imbibé de sang ! Mouhahaha ce qu'on les aime ces petites ! On espère que vous apprécierez le dessin !

On voulait également remercier les lecteurs et lectrices qui nous laissent des commentaires A-DO-RABLES :

**Tsiaritra Randriatoavina** : Héhé contente que cette fic te plaise et que tu sois impatient à chaque fois de découvrir la suite ! D'ailleurs en parlant de suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

**Ma-chan** : Belmer est tellement flippante et classe aha ! Je suis comme toi : j'aimerais bien participer à ses cours de navigation maaaaaaais en y réfléchissant bien elle est quand même beaucoup trop effrayante ! Le discours de Lilly et Ace est vraiment pertinent *pouce en l'air en direction de LCDAH qui a rédigé cette partie *, leur discussion est vraiment intéressante. Quant au passé de Lilly et Akira... Mouhahaha on ne dira rien ! Aaaaah les fameuses jambes poilues de Doflamingo ! Faudrait lui acheter un rasoir pour son anniversaire.

Bonne lecture les loulous, vous retrouverez LCDAH en fin de chapitre !

Ciaossuuuu !

* * *

**Chapitre dix : **

**Cinéma**

**Point de vue Akira :**

\- Mais puisque je te dis que je vais on ne peut mieux pas rapport à ce matin.

\- Je ne te crois pas, je m'insurge. Tu viens de sortir de ton club d'astronomie. A chaque fois que tu vois Marco ce sont les chutes du Niagara qui sortent de tes narines.

\- Non mais il ne faut pas exagérer non plus, rétorque-t-elle sur un ton qu'elle souhaite indifférent. En plus aujourd'hui il portait un t-shirt basique et un jean, il n'y a pas de quoi s'alarmer.

Lilly pourra me sortir n'importe quel argument, je continuerai de la soutenir pour avancer. J'ai passé son bras par-dessus mon épaule, et je tiens fermement ses cotes. Je me suis un peu accroupie pour être à sa hauteur, ce qu'elle n'a pas semblé apprécier. Puis elle a souri :

\- Je te vois bien travailler dans l'humanitaire.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Tu aimes venir en aide aux autres, je l'ai su à la seconde où je t'ai vue. Tu te rappelles ? Tu n'as pas hésité à répandre le contenu de ton sac par terre pour me trouver des mouchoirs.

Je hoche la tête. Comment oublier notre rencontre ? Je m'en souviendrai toute ma vie. Le vent doux de cette fin d'après-midi ébouriffe nos tignasses. Nos boucles blanches et rouges se mélangent. Elle poursuit :

\- Ce matin tu n'as pas hésité à sauver Rebecca-san alors que tu ne la connais même pas. Et puis tu t'inquiètes toujours de mon état de santé, ça me fait plaisir.

Je ne sais que dire à tous ces compliments qui me font extrêmement plaisir. Alors je resserre un peu plus mon étreinte, histoire de bien sentir sa présence et d'être certaine que je ne rêve pas. Ma bouche est toute proche de son oreille, alors je susurre :

\- Et toi Lilly, tu sais ce que tu souhaites faire plus tard ?

\- Hmm pas encore, mais je vais sûrement poursuivre mes études.

Nous nous sourions et marchons dans un silence apaisant. La soirée risque d'être mouvementée – et même très certainement. Alors nous profitons une dernière fois de ce calme ambiant. Le soleil couchant darde ses derniers rayons sur nos uniformes de lycéennes. A présent il fait trop chaud pour que nous portions nos blazers. Le mien est noué autour de ma taille tandis que Lilly a plié le sien sur son bras libre. Je me suis chargée de porter les courses qu'a faite la blanche ce matin. J'ignore quel plat elle a en tête. Seul Ace est au courant étant donné qu'ils ont tous les deux l'option cuisine. Avant de partir au cinéma pour une séance à 20h30, nous avons décidé de dîner tous ensemble. Les frères nous ont invitées chez eux pour l'occasion, histoire que ce soit plus convivial. En parlant du loup, on en voit le bout de leur maison ! Je n'en reviens pas qu'ils vivent dans une demeure aussi spacieuse. Comment font-ils pour payer le loyer tous les mois ? Alors que nous sommes en train de traverser l'allée qui mène à leur entrée, une illumination me vient. Lilly me toise, suspicieuse :

\- Tes rétines brillent. Tu as une idée derrière la tête n'est-ce pas ?

\- Reste ici, je reviens tout de suite.

Je la dépose doucement sur une brouette retournée – que fait-elle là ? - et marche rapidement vers la porte. Je toque, la main sur la poignée. Celle-ci s'ébranle mais j'empêche l'ouverture.

\- C'est quoi ce délire ? ronchonne la voix d'Ace derrière la porte.

\- C'est moi, je chuchote assez fort pour qu'il puisse m'entendre.

\- Crimson-san ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je sens de l'amusement dans sa question. Je jette un coup d'œil à Lilly. Elle ne me prête pas attention. Celle qui la détient est une libellule qui s'est posée sur ses genoux. Je continue :

\- Est-ce que tu portes un t-shirt ?

\- Euh... non, pourquoi ?

\- Et Luffy ?

\- Non plus.

\- Et Sabo ?

\- Il est en pleine séance de karaté dans la baignoire, donc...

\- Mais vous avez perdu la tête ou quoi ?! Allez vous habiller tout de suite !

Je n'ai pas envie que ma meilleure amie rende l'âme ce soir. « _Meilleure amie_ ». Mon cœur bondit. Est-ce que j'ai le droit d'appeler Lilly ainsi ? Il faudrait que je commande deux-trois poches de sang pour être préparée à une hémorragie qui pourrait signifier la fin pour elle. D'ailleurs, ça se commande où ? Sûrement pas chez le boucher.

\- Il se passe quoi ? demande la blanche qui se tient à présent à côté de moi. Encore en train de te faire du mouron pour moi, c'est ça ?

Je déglutis. Bingo. Lilly sourit, fière de m'avoir percée à jour. C'est qu'en presque deux semaines elle me connaît mieux que n'importe qui sur cette planète. A peine a-t-elle placé un point d'interrogation à sa question que la porte s'ouvre sur Luffy. Je retiens ma respiration mais suis vite débarrassée de mes tracas. Il s'est rhabillé. Il revêt une veste noire sans manche qui bénéficie d'un col en fourrure, un débardeur kaki et un pantacourt noir. Et de un.

\- Salut Lilly-chan !

Il la fixe avec un grand sourire, une joie évidente fait étinceler ses dents. On dirait qu'il a oublié que nous nous sommes vus quasiment toute la journée en cours. Je me demande si les frères ont des activités de club eux aussi ? Cette fois pas de froncement de sourcils de la part de la blanche. Elle lui renvoie son sourire, manifestement contente de sortir ce soir.

\- Salut Monkey-san !

\- Hé ! Je t'ai dit de m'appeler Luffy !

\- Ouuuups, ça m'est sorti de l'esprit, le taquine-t-elle en plaçant une main sur sa bouche d'un air faussement navré.

Le garçon au chapeau de paille semble se rappeler de ma présence. Il lève son bras.

\- Yo Akira !

\- Yo Luffy !

Nos paumes claquent allègrement l'une contre l'autre. J'en profite pour m'approcher de lui et le prévient :

\- Lilly est très éprouvée par sa journée.

\- Sérieux ? Il s'est passé quoi ?

\- Ben en fait...

\- Vous avez conscience que je vous entends ? nous interrompt-elle les bras croisés.

Une lueur pleine de malice fait étinceler les prunelles noires de notre ami. Il ouvre ses bras et saisit la blanche par la taille. Puis il la soulève et la hisse sur son épaule.

\- Ah ! Repose-moi tout de suite, _Monkey-chan_.

\- T'es aussi légère qu'une plume, _Lilly-chaaaan_, roucoule Luffy en se dirigeant vers le couloir.

Lilly passe ses bras derrière elle et parvient à attraper le chapeau de Luffy. Elle a du remarquer qu'il y tenait beaucoup. Tel un frisbee, elle le lance dans le séjour à notre gauche. Mais le jeune homme n'est pas dupe et ne la relâche pas pour autant. La blanche explose de rire en essayant toujours de se défaire de son perchoir. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Luffy ait autant de force. Il se tourne vers moi :

\- Je la dépose où ?

\- Euh... On doit se changer donc dans un endroit calme.

Pas certaine que cette maison connaisse la définition du mot « calme ».

\- Dans la chambre froide ?

Y a qu'une famille aussi gloutonne que la leur pour posséder leur propre chambre froide. Lilly est déjà mal en point, hors de question que nous risquons sa santé dans un endroit pareil. Je propose :

\- J'avais plutôt pensé à une chambre.

\- Reçu cinq sur cinq !

Luffy fait demi-tour pour emprunter l'escalier. Lorsque je referme la porte d'entrée, un courant d'air se faufile dans l'embrasure et vient soulever le pan de la jupe de mon amie. Celle-ci se rabat sur son dos laissant totalement à découvert sa culotte bleu ciel. Le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'elle s'en fiche, totalement concentrée qu'elle est à rouer gentiment de coups le dos de Luffy. C'est à ce moment qui jaillit Ace qui descend les escaliers. Son regard passe des fesses de Lilly au visage hilare de son frère, puis au mien. Il engloutit les dernières marches et se tient devant moi, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon ample et noir noué à la taille. Lui aussi a fait l'effort de se vêtir un peu plus. Veste ambrée à manches courtes et parsemée de motifs plus clairs en forme de feuille. Je plisse le nez. Un petit détail me turlupine. Je passe mes bras entre les siens et les engouffre sous sa veste ouverte sur son torse. Il ne dit rien, n'a qu'un léger haussement de sourcil. C'est qu'il s'habitue petit à petit à mes étranges lubies. Cette constatation me fait étrangement plaisir. Mes mains effleurent son bassin, je les passe dans son dos et tir sur son débardeur beige pour que le col remonte. Depuis tout à l'heure l'un de ses abdominaux dépassait. Je me demande comment réagirait Lilly en l'apercevant. Et de deux.

\- Voilà, c'est fait ! je m'égaye en relevant la tête vers lui.

Son sourire ne s'est pas élargi mais il est bien présent. Je prends le temps d'examiner ses traits. Il n'est pas comme d'habitude. Je le sens plus...apaisé. Que s'est-il passé ? Nous nous fixons en silence pour déterminer... quoi au juste ? Qui détournera les yeux en premier ? Non, il ne s'agit pas de ça. J'ouvre la bouche, la referme, puis écarte mes lèvres de nouveau :

\- Félicitations pour le cours de Navigation. Vous étiez impressionnants.

Cette fois son sourire s'étend un peu plus. Ses yeux quittent mon visage et convergent vers mes bras qu'il effleure du bout des doigts.

\- Ce sont plutôt tes muscles qui sont impressionnants. Comment as-tu acquis une telle force ?

Cette question me renvoie inévitablement à mon passé. Et à mes parents. Mes parents qui ne sont même pas au courant que je sors ce soir. C'est l'idéal pourtant. Le mercredi, c'est-à-dire demain, est le seul jour où nous commençons à neuf heures. Mais mon père ne voudra probablement rien savoir. Pour ne pas y songer je déblatère à vive allure :

\- C'est le fruit de nombreuses heures d'entraînement que j'ai effectuées dans ma chambre.

\- Dans ta chambre ?

Une boule vient élire domicile dans ma gorge. Un bruit assourdissant provenant de l'étage nous sort de cette discussion. J'espère que Lilly ne s'est pas fait défenestrée malencontreusement.

\- Je vais aller me changer, on se rejoint tout à l'heure.

Ni une ni deux je monte les escaliers. Je croise Luffy qui rit comme un fou. Sur le palier, j'entends la voix de Lilly qui provient de l'une des pièces du fond «_ Tu as intérêt à courir vite si tu veux vivre Monkey D. Luffy-_kuuuun_ ! _». Et là tout se passe en quelques secondes. La blanche jaillit de la chambre où elle se trouvait. Au même moment, Sabo sort de la pièce située à ma gauche. Non pas _la_ pièce,_ CETTE_ pièce. La salle de bains. Comment ne pas m'en souvenir ? Et de trois. Ah non, visiblement il n'y aura pas de « trois ». J'ai l'impression d'être revenue quelques jours en arrière puisque Sabo est vêtu de... rien du tout. Excepté de son casque audio. C'est sûrement à cause de ce maudit casque qu'il n'a pas entendu notre arrivée. Mes yeux sont exorbités. Il ne faut PAS que Lilly le voit ! Sinon ce ne sera pas soirée cinéma mais soirée hôpital.

Alors je me rue sur le blond en poussant le hurlement le plus strident de tous les temps pour qu'il puisse m'entendre. Cela fonctionne puisqu'il se tourne vers moi. Je lance tous les sacs que je porte à Lilly pour boucher sa vue. Je bondis vers lui, bras écartés, et mon corps percute le sien pour l'entraîner au sol. CRAC. Hé ? Ça provient de son dos ? Oh oh, j'espère que ne lui ai rien cassé...

\- Euh vous faites quoi là ? fait Lilly depuis le bout du couloir. Sabo-senpai je croyais tu étais comme moi, à préférer les beaux garçons ?

Elle porte la trace d'une pomme de terre sur la joue. Elle a dû recevoir le sac de courses en pleine tête. Pardon Lilly... Je me rends compte alors de la situation plus que gênante. Mon corps plaque celui complètement nu de mon Senpai. Et si je croyais que ça ne pouvait pas être pire, je me trompais ! Mes petits seins sont collés à son visage. Je me redresse vivement pour être à califourchon sur son torse. Il me lance un sourire affable :

\- Bonjour Crimson-san. Quelle vivacité, ça fait plaisir à voir ! C'est bien d'entretenir sa condition physique comme tu le fais.

On dirait qu'il vient d'oublier que je lui ai explosé la colonne vertébrale. J'aplatis mes mains sur mes joues rouge pivoine et me lève précipitamment.

\- Pardooooooooon !

J'attrape Lilly par le bras et m'enferme avec elle dans une des chambres.

/

\- Tu goûtes ?

J'ai l'impression que la question de la blanche n'en est pas vraiment une. Du coup je ne peux rien faire d'autre que hocher la tête. J'ouvre la bouche et elle enfourne une cuillerée de son curry. Je mâche une seule fois et me statufie. Elle me questionne du regard du coup je réponds de mon ton le plus enjoué :

\- C'hest trop bon !

\- Je vois. Et avec l'option « honnêteté » activée ça donne quoi ?

\- Je vais vomir.

Et probablement mourir ce soir si je dois goûter toutes les tentatives de Lilly. Elle soupire en levant la tête au plafond puis se tourne vers Ace qui se tient à ses côtés :

\- La troisième fois sera la bonne, je te l'assure !

\- Tu veux pas plutôt qu'on commande des kebabs ?

Elle dégaine brusquement une louche vers lui.

\- Je te rappelle que nous sommes là pour nous entraîner pour l'évaluation de jeudi. Alors tu redis ça et je t'oblige à manger l'intégralité de cette ignominie.

Elle désigne la deuxième tentative dont j'ai encore une petite portion dans la bouche. Je mâche une nouvelle fois et plaque une main sur ma bouche. Je vais vraiment vomir, ce n'est pas une blague. Je m'apprête à courir vers les toilettes mais me souviens que celle du rez-de-chaussée sont bouchées. Je ne pourrais jamais atteindre celle de l'étage à temps. Surtout que je me suis jurée de ne plus jamais y mettre un orteil. Par conséquent, je m'applique à avaler d'un trait. Les larmes coulent à présent à flots. Lilly me considère tristement. Elle prend un coin de son tablier et met un point d'honneur à sécher mes larmes :

\- Ne t'en fais pas Akira, Portgas-san va s'appliquer un peu plus et nous allons enfin pouvoir manger quelque chose de convenable.

Si seulement elle savait pourquoi je sanglote... Elle attrape un élastique et se fait un chignon pour cuisiner. Sa robe blanche en coton se soulève légèrement et découvre un peu plus ses cuisses ivoires. Je coule un regard vers Ace pour voir s'il observe la scène mais non. Il est en train de contempler son portable. A chaque fois qu'il est dessus, son expression s'assombrit. Je me demande pourquoi. Je baisse les yeux sur ma propre tenue pour voir si je ne l'ai pas tachée avec le curry. T-shirt en lin rentré dans une longue jupe jaune miel. Des boutons sont placés au centre de cette dernière. Tout à l'heure, lorsque nous nous sommes changées dans la chambre de Sabo – oh je rougis!- Lilly m'a dit que ça m'allait bien. Ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir. Je n'ai jamais eu goût à la mode mais son compliment était gratifiant.

\- Bon, c'est reparti ! s'exclame Lilly.

Je souris. C'est rare de voir mon amie aussi motivée. Là aussi je me demande pourquoi, j'ai encore du mal à cerner les gens. Mais même mue par cette détermination, je redoute sa nouvelle tentative. Je croise le regard d'Ace. J'ignore quelle tête je fais, mais cela suffit à lui faire ranger son portable et à enfin nouer un tablier autour de sa taille. Il se penche vers la recette imprimée par la blanche. Pendant qu'ils s'affairent énergiquement, je décide de rejoindre Luffy qui est allongé sur le canapé, dos au plafond. Je m'assieds par terre près de lui. Il fixe une feuille remplie de notes de musique et tape un rythme avec son stylo.

\- Tu fais quoi ? je demande.

\- Je compose une chanson.

J'écarquille les yeux.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Évidemment que c'est vrai ! rigole-t-il en roulant sur le flanc. Ace, Sabo et moi n'avons pas pris l'option musique pour du beurre !

Je suis bouche bée. Ces garçons ne cesseront jamais de me surprendre. Je me tais et le laisse se concentrer. Je tourne la tête vers la fenêtre et aperçois des mouettes. Elles sont partout ici. En ville et au-dessus de la mer. Déjà, quand j'étais petite et que je vivais ici, j'aimais les contempler pendant des heures depuis ma chambre. Elles m'ont affreusement manqué lorsque j'ai déménagé à Logue Town avec ma mère. A mes yeux, elles incarnent la liberté. Et moi, suis-je libre à présent ?

Non, pas encore. Mais je me sens plus heureuse qu'avant.

C'est cette pensée qui me donne le courage de prendre mon portable et d'écrire à mon père :

**De Akira **:

« _Je sors avec des amis au cinéma ce soir. Je prends à neuf heures demain mais je ne rentre pas tard, alors ne t'inquiète pas. _»

Les minutes s'écoulent mais toujours pas de réponse. Il doit être débordé par son travail. Je décide de faire une autre tentative avec ma mère. J'écris le même message auquel j'ajoute :

**De Akira **:

« _Prends soin de toi. Je t'aime._ »

A ma grande surprise je reçois aussitôt une réponse :

**De Maman** :

« _Moi aussi je t'aime ma chérie. Passe une bonne soirée, sois prudente._ »

Mes lèvres tremblent. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne m'avait pas dit des mots aussi doux. Est-elle dans sa phase normale ? Cette pensée m'attriste car elle me rappelle qu'elle n'est pas toujours elle-même.

\- Hé !

Une main me tapote la tête. Je la relève vers le visage éblouissant de Luffy.

\- Ça va être cool ce soir, tu le sais ça ?

Je prends le temps de mémoriser son sourire avant de hocher vivement la tête.

/

\- C'est trop boooon !

Luffy exulte de joie en tapant ses pieds l'un contre l'autre sous la table. Tout le monde rigole à sa remarque et partage son avis. La troisième tentative a effectivement été la bonne. Les efforts de Lilly ajoutés à ceux tardifs d'Ace ont payé. Le curry est délicieux. Les oignons, les pommes de terre et les carottes fondent dans la bouche. La sauce est relevée comme il faut par des huiles végétales. Et le riz rond ne croque même pas.

\- J'ai bien fait de gagner au karting ! s'exclame Luffy en se resservant déjà.

\- Profites-en, la prochaine fois je l'emporterai haut la main ! répond Lilly tout sourire.

\- Shishishi ! rient les deux en cœur.

\- Ace, c'est bien la première fois que tu cuisines quelque chose de mangeable, fait remarquer Sabo en donnant un coup de coude à son frère. On doit t'offrir quelque chose ?

\- Je t'emmerde Sabo, je te rappelle que ta cuisine n'est pas meilleure que la mienne, rétorque le garçon aux taches de rousseur d'un air amusé.

Nos rires s'éparpillent dans la pièce et ricochent sur les murs. Pendant que nous dévorons notre dîner, je contemple le visage de mes amis. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas partagé un repas aussi animé. Tout comme ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas installée avec quelqu'un à une table d'un foyer pour manger. Mon cœur pétille de joie et de reconnaissance envers toutes ces personnes qui font à présent partie de ma vie.

Luffy a raison. Ça va être cool ce soir.

/

**Point de vue de Lilly : **

Définitivement ce curry ne vaut pas celui de ma mère, il ne vaut pas grand-chose en fait mais j'espère qu'il nous permettra d'avoir la moyenne jeudi. Le professeur Linlin n'est pas du genre à plaisanter avec la nourriture. Mais connaissant ma mère, si je lui avais proposé de m'aider à faire à manger ça aurait tourné en évènement national et, au final, je n'aurais pas touché un ustensile.

Et puis cette ambiance chez les trois frères est bien sympathique, je dois l'admettre.

Je prends le temps de les considérer.

Portgas-san et Sabo-san se chamaillent pendant que Monkey-san en profite pour se servir dans leurs assiettes tandis qu'Akira prend la dispute au premier degré et s'improvise médiateur entre les deux aînés. C'est une ambiance vraiment fraternelle, presque familiale. Les rires fusent autant que les cris. Je ne pensais pas un jour pouvoir me sentir aussi à l'aise au milieu de pleins de personnes si différentes. A vrai dire, quand je repense au jour de mon arrivée je me dis que je les ai tous mal jugés. Je suis partie avec un a priori qui est vite tombé grâce à Akira. Si je ne l'avais pas rencontrée, les choses auraient été bien différentes.

Mon plat est vide, même si ce n'était pas fameux j'ai quand même tout mangé. Sur ce point aussi Luffy m'a donné tort : la nourriture est bien meilleure quand on la partage.

Je me demande ce qui changera encore en moi les prochains temps, l'avenir me parait remplit de promesses.

A travers les fenêtres je distingue que le jour commence à se coucher pour laisser place à la nuit. Une mélancolie heureuse m'emplie le cœur et je commence à débarrasser les couverts de mes amis. Je n'avais fait cela pour personne car on m'avait appris que mes mains ne devaient pas être salies, mais ce soir je mouille mes mains sous l'eau claire et commence à faire la vaisselle dans ce ramassis d'immondices qu'est la cuisine des trois frères.

Je sifflote tranquillement, la tête vide de toute pensée et comme hypnotisée par les torrents d'eau qui s'écoulent du robinet.

\- J'ai regardé les séances tout à l'heure, vous voulez aller voir quel film ?

Portgas-san vient prendre place à côté de moi et rince la vaisselle savonneuse dans l'autre vasque du lavabo.

\- On choisira en arrivant, c'est plus drôle !

Monkey-san range la vaisselle sèche que lui confie Akira, les mains camouflées par le torchon qu'elle tient.

\- Un film d'aventure ce serait bien ! ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas allée au cinéma !

\- Ne t'en fais pas, les garçons non plus, être enfermés immobiles dans une salle sombre c'est pas vraiment dans leur nature !

Sabo-san rejoint Akira et essuie à son tour les verres humides rincés par Portgas-san.

\- En même temps on peut même pas se lever pour aller aux toilettes pendant la séance.

L'aveux de Portgas-san déclenche une nouvelle envolée de moqueries joyeuses qui font rire mes oreilles.

Une fois la vaisselle terminée, j'essuie mes mains sur le tablier de Portgas-san.

\- Ça a été vachement vite à faire !? Remarque Monkey-san

\- T'as rien foutu c'est pour ça ! Claque Portgas-san.

\- Répète un peu !?

\- Shishishiiii …

Restée silencieuse jusque-là je laisse échapper un petit rire, ces deux là ont de l'énergie à revendre.

\- Merci pour le repas ! Le sourire de Monkey-san s'étire à l'infini.

\- Je t'en prie, Monkey-_chan._

Cette fois c'est à Portgas-san de pouffer de rire : « chan » sert normalement à désigner les filles. Pas sur sur que Monkey D. Luffy apprécie les petites atteintes à sa virilité. Mais c'est justement pour ça que j'ai décidé de l'appeler ainsi.

\- Hé !? On avait dit « Luffy ».

\- Peut-être, mais en tout cas on n'a pas dit que je ne pouvais pas t'appeler « Monkey-chan ».

Portgas-san finit d'éclater de rire devant la mine déconfite de Monkey-san qui comprend que je viens de l'avoir.

Je lui adresse mon plus beau sourire de victoire et pars en direction du salon.

\- Oh ! Portgas-san, ça te dérange si on note les détails de la recette qu'on a « réussi » pour s'en souvenir jeudi ?

\- Bonne idée.

Je m'assieds par terre en face de la table basse. Derrière moi, Akira, assise sur le canapé, joue avec mes cheveux tandis que Portgas-san vient s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Sur le canapé d'à côté, Monkey-san s'assoit en tailleur, la mine un peu boudeuse et calle un coussin entre ses bras croisés.

Sabo-san pénètre dans le salon, il porte une veste et tient ses chaussures à la main.

\- Je vous laisse la compagnie, je sors ce soir. Les garçons je prends mes clés, amusez-vous bien et encore merci pour le repas !

Nous le saluons tous en cœur et lui souhaitons une bonne soirée. Akira se penche à mon oreille.

\- Tu crois qu'il a un rendez-vous avec son copain ?

\- J'espère que oui ! Je lui réponds en souriant.

Sur la base du polycopié de la recette donné en cours, nous griffonnons des annotations Portgas-san et moi.

\- Oh ! Luffy, tu peux nous jouer quelque chose ?

Akira s'est hissée sur le canapé et écrase les coussins de ses genoux.

\- Hé hé ! on a encore un peu de temps alors pourquoi pas !

Monkey-san se lève et je l'entends monter à l'étage.

\- Je pense qu'on est bons. Conclue Portgas-san.

\- Je pense aussi, reste à espérer que le professeur Linlin ne nous mange pas à la place du curry …

Akira et Portgas-san rient en cœur à ma remarquer… je le pensais vraiment.

\- Tu joues aussi d'un instrument Ace ?

Portgas-san parait légèrement flatté par la question d'Akira. Il passe sa main dans sa nuque, remuant quelques mèches au passage sous le regard de mon amie qui n'en perd pas une miette.

\- Oui, on joue tous les trois de la guitare, entre autres …

En effet, Monkey-san arrive dans le salon muni d'une jolie guitare couleur acajou et aux cordes dorées. Il se positionne sur le canapé et commence à faire sonner des accords. La mélodie est agréable, je ne crois pas l'avoir déjà entendue. Derrière moi, Akira fredonne en rythme et Portgas-san se met à chanter doucement.

L'harmonie entre les deux frères est immédiate et réchauffée par le murmure clair d'Akira qui souligne la voix plus grave de Portgas-san.

C'est sans doute sa pudeur qui empêche Portgas-san de chanter plus fort, mais la mine qu'il affiche ne laisse aucun doute possible sur le plaisir qu'il en tire. Cette joie est d'autant plus visible qu'il aiguille Akira quant à la rythmique à suivre et ils parviennent à se caler tous les trois, sous les doigts de Monkey-san qui dictent la cadence.

A la fin des boucles mélodiques, Portgas-san félicite Akira qui reçoit le compliment en plein cœur.

\- T'as du souffle, et tu chantes plutôt juste c'est bien.

\- Faudrait que t'entendes Sabo, c'est lui le chanteur de notre groupe.

\- Vous avez un groupe ? Les yeux d'Akira dardent des éclairs cosmiques.

\- Ouep !

Fier de lui, Monkey-san reprend les accords qu'il venait de jouer, comme pour illustrer son propos.

\- C'est une chanson qu'on a écrit tous les trois, elle s'appelle « Dadan ».

Portgas-san reprend le mot final avec une expression de douceur, comme un souvenir d'enfance.

\- Ça t'a plu Lilly-chan ?

Enfoncé dans le canapé Monkey-san glisse ses yeux sur moi, de derrière sa guitare.

\- C'était joli.

Je ne savais pas qu'il avait une passion, mise à part manger. Mais ce qui me fait sourire c'est de me rendre compte qu'il y a encore tant de choses que j'ignore à son sujet, j'espère avoir de nouvelles occasions d'en apprendre plus.

\- Tu veux que j'en joue une autre ?

\- Une autre fois, nous sommes déjà en retard.

Les trois sursautent et regardent l'heure : il est déjà 20h15, les séances sont à 20h30…

Ils se ruent tous à leurs vestes et chaussures en laissant échapper des « merde », « manque une pompe » entrecoupés de rires.

Portgas-san ferme la porte à clé et nous courrons dans la rue.

Monkey-san en tête, Akira me tient par la main et je suis la cadence de ses longues jambes tandis que Portgas-san nous dépasse. Les deux garçons se livrent à une petite course mais ne nous sèment pas pour autant.

Les rues se succèdent dans un écrin nocturne constellé d'étoiles. Les rires de mes amis sont mes phares qui me guident dans cette course où mon cœur résonne contre les pavés.

Nous ralentissons aux abords du cinéma mais Akira ne lâche pas ma main pour autant. Les garçons nous font signe et nous les rejoignons.

\- On était larges !

\- Tu parles ! j'suis mort !

\- C'est l'âge Ace !

Une fois encore Portgas-san fait mine de s'en prendre à Monkey-san et nous rions de les voir ainsi. Notre entrée dans le hall lumineux ne se fait donc pas d'une manière très discrète mais je soupçonne tous les gens présents d'avoir déjà lorgné les deux frères avant même que nous entrions. C'est vrai que Monkey-san est très populaire, tout le monde doit les connaitre.

\- Eh ! Luffy tu veux jouer ?

Un homme en costume de cygne blanc attrape Monkey-san par le coude et lui montre une énorme loterie lumineuse.

\- Uwaaa ! on peut gagner son poids en popcorn !?

J'ai l'impression que les pupilles de Monkey-san se transforment en popcorn fumant. De la salive coule de sa bouche et il accepte de tenter sa chance.

Il appuie sur un bouton et les lumières de la machine clignotent. Nous sommes tous les trois les yeux rivés sur l'alternance des couleurs quand soudain …

\- IL A GAGNEEEEEE !

Le hall entier du cinéma se soulève en acclamations et Monkey-san hurle de joie. La mâchoire inférieure de Portgas-san est tombée au sol et Akira virevolte et échange un check victorieux avec Monkey-san. Quant à moi, je réalise la masse de pop-corn qui va lui être donnée et j'avoue être à deux doigts du malaise.

Toute cette agitation a finalement retardé le début des séances et nous prenons place dans une salle sombre, mais toujours éclairée.

\- Quelqu'un sait ce qu'on va voir ?

\- C'est un « nan » collectif.

Le personnel a indiqué à Monkey-san qu'il devait s'asseoir proche de l'allée centrale de la salle pour permettre au chariot ( ! ) de popcorn d'arriver …

Portgas-san se glisse dans la rangée du fond et s'assoit finalement. Akira prend place à côté de lui et moi à côté d'elle. Le roi de la soirée trône en bout de rangée et attends avec impatience son chariot de gain.

Ledit chariot arrive en trombe et sous les honneurs. Le monsieur de tout à l'heure danse en pointes, c'est le cygne blanc le plus laid qu'il m'ait été donné de voir … mais étrangement il n'est pas dégoutant. La salle applaudit et une fois encore je manque de m'évanouir à la vue de la quantité à ingurgiter.

Le cygne laid remplit quatre seaux de popcorn et nous les fait passer dans la rangée. Monkey-san propose d'en offrir à toute la salle et les spectateurs viennent se servir.

Il est plus de 21h mais la séance n'a toujours pas commencé.

\- C'est vraiment n'importe quoi. Dis-je en riant.

Soudain un popcorn me tombe sur l'épaule.

\- Pardon, j'ai mal visé. Me dis Akira en ramassant ledit popcorn.

\- Tu dois moins mettre ta tête en arrière, regarde. Portgas-san parait concentré.

Les deux callent leur tête contre les dossiers et posent un popcorn sur le bout le de leur nez. Puis, d'un léger mouvement du menton ils lancent le popcorn en l'air pour le gober au vol.

\- Ouii ! j'ai réussi !

\- T'as vu, ça se joue dans le coup.

Ils recommencent …

J'ai une folle envie d'attraper le popcorn avant qu'elle ne l'attrape mais Monkey-san vient m'interrompre dans mon geste. Il vient de poser un grain de maïs chaud sur le bout de mon nez. Instinctivement je le fixe, louchant pour surveiller le grain.

\- Essaye !

Puisque ça sonne comme un défi, je pioche dans mon seau et vient placer un second grain sur le bout de mon nez. Intéressé, Monkey-san m'imite et nous comptons tous les deux jusqu'à trois avant de lancer les projectiles sucrés en l'air.

Gobage réussi nous réitérons le lancer, rejoints par Akira et Portgas-san eux-aussi piqués par le défi. Puis Akira me tire par le bras et me désigne le grain posé sur son nez, je comprends qu'elle va me le lancer.

Nous comptons toutes les deux mais le grain vient s'enfoncer dans mon œil.

\- Pardon haha !

\- Shishiii !

\- Attrape Ace !

A côté de moi, Monkey-san lance un popcorn à l'intention de son frère mais je l'intercepte avant que celui-ci n'atteigne son destinataire.

\- Oï ! plaisante Monkey-san tandis que j'exhibe ma prise entre mes dents.

\- Il est tombé entre les mains de l'ennemi ! plaisante Portgas-san.

Il essaie d'atteindre Monkey-san mais cette fois c'est Akira qui attrape le popcorn entre ses lèvres. Portgas-san lui attrape le menton et glisse ses doigts sur sa bouche.

\- Il était pas pour toi celui-là !

\- Hahaha ! tant pis pour lui !

Pendant que les deux se chamaillent, la salle s'assombrie. Je m'enfonce dans mon fauteuil et remonte mon seau pour le caler sur mon ventre.

Puis, une main vient se servir dedans.

\- T'en as pas assez ? Je chuchote à Monkey-san.

\- Les tiens sont meilleurs.

Sa réponse me fait sourire et je décide de soulever l'accoudoir qui nous sépare pour y placer le seau.

\- Ça te va comme ça ?

\- Parfait.

Même sans lumière je distingue le sourire de Monkey-san. Il s'installe un peu plus proche de moi et je me rends compte que je me suis rapprochée aussi, inconsciemment.

\- Hé ! regardez !

Akira nous pointe du doigt Portgas-san qui s'est endormi, ses mèches de cheveux pendant dangereusement vers son seau à moitié vide.

\- Tu crois qu'il peut s'étouffer dans du popcorn ?

\- Shishishi t'en fais pas ! La rassure Luffy.

La projection commence.

Complètement accaparée par le film, Akira englouti les sucreries à vitesse grand V presqu'au même rythme que Monkey-san.

Tout mon corps se relâche, probablement attendri par cette atmosphère et la chaleur que dégage Monkey-san. Cette journée a été éprouvante physiquement et mes paupières se closent rapidement.

/

Une musique forte me tire de mon sommeil. C'est quoi ce truc ? Maman ?

\- Mmm …

J'ouvre les yeux et des spots viennent me percuter la rétine. Je me replie telle une limace au soleil sur moi-même, bien au chaud.

*clic*

Hein ? On dirait le bruit d'un appareil photo ?

Je glisse un regard au-delà de mes paupières pour découvrir les yeux d'Akira, qui tient un téléphone portable.

\- Pardon, mais tu étais tellement mignonne …

\- Quoi ?

J'ouvre mon deuxième œil et cette fois je comprends.

J'ai dû m'endormir pendant la séance, mais le pire c'est que je me suis complètement lovée contre Monkey-san ! Une de mes jambes et posée sur les siennes et je suis collée à lui de tout mon corps. La tête toujours posée sur son épaule je réalise la situation.

\- Tu sens bon.

C'est tout ce que Monkey-san trouve à me dire alors que je me dégage de son étreinte. Dans mon dos, je sens sa main glisser sur le tissu de ma robe et mon épine dorsale tressaille. J'ai froid maintenant, c'est comme si sa chaleur avait laissé son empreinte sur mon corps.

\- Je vais réveiller Ace !

J'entends la voix d'Akira mais je peine à me lever, le corps endolori par ce somme.

Monkey-san s'étire et je n'ose pas le regarder.

\- Pardon, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas empêché de regarder le film …

\- Si.

Je sursaute et tourne la tête en direction de Monkey-san qui vient repousser une de mes mèches de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

\- J'ai rien suivi, t'étais beaucoup plus jolie à regarder.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tiens au fait Luffy.

\- Thank you.

Akira tend à Monkey-san le téléphone avec lequel elle vient de me prendre en photo. Ce qui veut dire que …

\- QUOI ?

Je tente de l'attraper mais Monkey-san a été plus rapide que moi et il tient désormais le mobil à une hauteur bien supérieure à celle de mes petits bras.

\- Tu as osé ?

\- Shishiiishiii ! Je vais la garder précieusement !

\- Nan ! supprime moi ça !

J'essaie de l'attraper encore quelques secondes avant d'accepter la fatalité : je suis trop petite.

Alors je tente vainement de ramasser ma dignité et je me lève, défroissant ma robe du bout des doigts. Puis j'attrape mon sac en osier.

\- Je me sens trahie …

\- Mais non ! tu étais vraiment adorable et grâce à toi on sait que Luffy pourra se reconvertir en matelas, il est visiblement confortable !

Il n'y a vraiment qu'Akira qui puisse me dire ça sans me vexer.

Nous quittons la salle, elle le bras enroulé autour de mon cou à me raconter le film et moi, à faire le deuil de mon honneur.

Dehors, l'air est plus frais et il termine de me réveiller.

\- Ça vous dit un petit dessert sur la plage ? Propose Portgas-san.

\- Oui !

Akira vient lui sourire et répondre pour nous tous, j'imagine qu'elle ne veut pas rentrer chez elle tout de suite. J'en profite pour envoyer un message à ma mère pour lui dire que la séance est terminée mais que je reste encore un peu. Avoir dormi m'a redonné de l'énergie.

Nous avons à présent gagné le bord de mer et je retire mes chaussures et les fourre dans mon sac avant de détaler vers la plage. Mes pieds s'enfoncent dans le sable frais et je trébuche.

Juste avant de tomber je réalise que c'est en fait une tornade rouge qui m'entraine vers le bas. Akira m'a sauté dessus et nous finissons illico les fesses dans le sable à rire comme des baleines.

Encore sur la route, les garçons sont devant une petite camionnette de marchands de glaces.

\- Tu vas pas me dire qu'ils ont encore faim après tout ce qu'on a mangé ?!

\- Ça t'étonne ?

Pas besoin de réponse, Akira et moi explosons de rire.

Nous nous relevons et tâchons de nous asseoir au mieux dans le sable.

\- Va falloir assumer demain !

Une voix familière perce dans la nuit : Nami-san !

Je la salue ainsi que Vivi-san qui l'accompagne, elles se joignent à nous.

\- Vous êtes toutes seules ? Demande Vivi-san.

\- Non, Portgas-san et Monkey-san sont là-bas. Je désigne le marchand de glaces.

\- Oh ! je vois ! les yeux de Nami-san pétillent.

\- Et vous ?

Le visage de Nami-san change pour emprunter un sourire amer, c'est la première fois que je la vois avec cet air-là.

\- Tout va bien ? tu dois aller aux toilettes ?

L'éternelle candeur d'Akira parvient à faire sourire Nami-san, pour de vrai cette fois.

\- Non tout va bien de ce côté ! Je voulais simplement me changer les idées.

Vivi-san couve son amie d'un regard rempli de bienveillance, je n'insiste pas plus.

\- Oh ! vous êtes là vous aussi !?

Monkey-san se joint à nous, ainsi que Portgas-san qui prennent place sur le sable.

\- Tu m'as rien pris ?

\- T'as qu'à y aller.

Nami-san retrouve son énergie habituelle en frappant Monkey-san qui s'empresse de dévorer son dessert avant que Nami-san ne le lui vole. Portgas-san fait gouter un peu de sa glace à Akira qui semble apprécier. Ces deux-là commencent à s'habituer à la présence de l'autre. Peu à peu j'ai le sentiment que c'est tout un groupe qui se forme dans cette classe de fous. Un groupe auquel j'appartiens mais dont je ne sens pas encore légitime.

\- Je vais rentrer.

\- Déjà ?! Attends je te raccompagne.

Akira se lève mais Nami-san l'arrête.

\- Deux filles toutes seules ?! Naaan ! Luffy raccompagne Lilly c'est plus sûr !

\- Ça ira, je n'habite vraiment pas loin.

Je les salue de manière formelle et les remercie sur le même ton. C'est une fâcheuse manie que de remettre de la distance avec les autres, même à mon insu.

Je chausse mes sandales et me dirige vers le « Moby Dick ».

A mesure que mes pas m'éloignent de la plage, je sens mon cœur s'alourdir. Est-ce que j'aurais dû rester ? Que diront-ils le jour où ils sauront la vérité ? Qu'ils se sentiront salis d'avoir côtoyé un monstre ? pourquoi seraient-ils différents des autres ?

Ces pensées me vident de toute joie.

Soudain, une main vient me tirer de ma névrose, une main et des yeux océan.

\- Héhé ! tu marches vite !

Akira mâchouille la cuillère en plastique que lui avait donné Portgas-san pour manger sa glace.

\- Ça t'ennuie si je reste avec les autres ?

\- Non, bien-sûr que non, au contraire ! Akira sourit et vient glisser sa main dans la mienne.

\- Tu sais, Luffy voulait venir mais il a dit que tu lui en voudrais s'il le faisait, que t'étais assez forte pour te défendre toute seule. Mais moi j'avais envie de papoter encore un peu !

Il a vraiment dit ça ? Mon cœur se serre, j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait une erreur.

Nous arrivons devant l'entrée « du soir » du « Moby Dick » celle que j'emprunte pour rentrer quand le restaurant est fermé.

Devant la porte je prends Akira dans mes bras et celle-ci se met à rire.

\- T'étais quand même trop mignonne en train de dormir !

\- Je ne veux plus JAMAIS en entendre parler.

Nous rions encore un peu puis je lui souhaite une bonne nuit.

Dans le couloir j'entends que ma mère est encore debout, je glisse un œil dans sa chambre, elle est au téléphone avec mon père.

\- Oh attends, Lilly vient de rentrer. Coucou ma chérie, tu rentres tôt finalement.

\- Oui, j'étais un peu fatiguée.

Ma mère m'embrasse, je me colle contre elle et elle me passe le téléphone.

\- Papa ?

_\- Bonsoir chérie, tu es sortie voir un film ? _

\- Oui, mais je me suis endormie pendant la séance …

Mes deux parents explosent de rire en même temps.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ?

Ma mère qui jouait avec mes cheveux me tend une mèche.

Mes joues deviennent chaudes, tout comme mon cœur à le vue de cette tresse certes ratée, mais dont je devinais qu'elle était l'œuvre de Luffy.

* * *

Hey hey ^^ alors ? cette petite séance de cinéma vous a plu !? mouhahaha pauvre Lillynette, mais après une telle journée le reposa est essentiel (et Luffy a l'air confortable !) les liens se tissent et se développent, même si tout le monde ne défait pas ses noeuds à la même vitesse ! merci de nous suivre, ça nous booster énormément ! D'ailleurs, accrochez-vous à vos chaussettes, on embarque pour un nouvel arc ! prenez soin de vous !


	11. Marshall D Teach

**\- **Merci à **Ma-Chan **pour sa review ! nous sommes très heureuses de te compter dans les team #LuffyxLilly et #AcexAkira ! merci de nous suivre !

**-** Merci également à **Tsiaritra Randriatoavina **pour sa review, nous hébergeons nos images sur le site "Deviant Art" !

**-** Merci enfin à **Gaea131 **pour son follow ! Bienvenue au Lycée Grand Line !

Nous tenions à vous remercier tous de continuer à être présents et d'être d'ailleurs encore plus nombreux ! N'hésitez pas à nous poser des questions ou à réagir, cela nous fait toujours très plaisir !

Comme vous avez pu le voir, les choses se corsent et un sacré antagoniste à pointé son nez (moche...). Les filles vont être mises à rudes épreuves dans cet arc qui commence et leurs sentiments vont devoir s'affirmer ! Ce chapitre marque le début des hostilités ! cramponnez-vous à vos jupettes, ça va envoyer !

Prenez soin de vous ! La super Tartine vous attend en fin de chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre onze**

Marshall D. Teach

**Point de vue Lilly :**

J'en reviens pas qu'on nous fasse naviguer par un temps pareil … il pleut à verse, le vent se déchaîne. Mais non ! Même par temps de chien les matelots doivent embarquer. Résultat : galère collégiale, seules Nami-san et Akira sont parvenues à tenir le cap. Je suis pratiquement restée à quai, d'autant plus que mon équipe était amputée.

Je sors de la douche des vestiaires des filles, elles sont déjà toutes parties. Akira est partie nous chercher à manger mais je sens bien que son esprit est occupé.

Je claque la porte de mon casier et laisse échapper un long soupire. Cela fait plusieurs jours déjà qu'Ace n'est pas venu en cours. Monkey-san et les autres n'ont pas l'air si inquiets, mais ça me fait quand même un pincement au cœur, surtout de voir Akira comme cela. Je sens bien qu'elle s'inquiète et se pose pleins de questions. Mais seul le garçon aux bouclettes noires pourrait lui apporter ces réponses.

Je regagne la classe, comme à son habitude Akira m'attend, assise sur ma table mais une brume s'est levée dans ses yeux océan.

\- T'as pu avoir deux Soba pan ? Je demande à mon amie.

\- Nan, juste un …

Arf.

\- On fait moitié-moitié ?

Je hoche positivement la tête et Akira sectionne notre en-cas. Les pieds dansants dans le vide nous n'échangeons pas un mot.

A coté de moi, mon amie fredonne un petit air entre ses lèvres tout en engloutissant sans grande conviction sa portion du petit pain.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu chantes ?

\- Ah, pardon je pensais pas que le son sortait de ma bouche.

Sa remarque m'arrache un petit sourire.

\- C'est un petit air que me chantait ma mère, j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je ne l'ai pas entendue chanter.

La brume s'intensifie dans son regard.

\- Ma mère m'apprenait des chants révolutionnaires…

Akira me fixe, la bouche légèrement ouverte.

\- Pour de vrai, elle me les apprenait dans un dialecte particulier, un jour j'en ai chanté un à l'école quand j'étais petite… mes parents ont été convoqués et mon père a dû faire des pieds et des mains. Ma mère râlait comme pas possible…

\- Elle était fâchée contre toi ? me demande mon amie.

\- Nan, au contraire, elle a failli étrangler le prof qui voulait me punir.

Je saute de la table et me hisse sur la pointe des pieds, enfourne mon petit pain dans la bouche et serre les poings sur les hanches.

\- « Goriririririri ! C'est moi qui vais faire la révolution chez vous têtes d'enclumes ! attention à votre derrière je chausse grand ! »

Après un léger silence, Akira se met à rire et je me félicite de ma superbe imitation de ma mère. J'avale le reste du petit pain et rejoint Akira qui a retrouvé des couleurs.

\- Ta mère !

\- Ouep … Dis-je en levant mon pouce en l'air.

La sonnerie retentit et nous gagnons chacune nos places. Bientôt toute la salle se remplit de nos camarades et je sens presque aussitôt les fils se tisser.

De la porte, les plumes roses du professeur Doflamingo se dessinent et comme d'habitude, ma peau commence à me picoter. Ses fils se nouent déjà autour de mon corps et de ceux de toute la classe. Il s'assoit derrière son bureau et étend ses longues jambes poilues. Je ne distingue pas ses yeux derrière ses lunettes mais je suis persuadée qu'il éprouve un certain plaisir à nous voir tous stoïques comme des poupées.

\- Bon, le sujet du jour ne va pas vous plaire mais je m'en contre balance.

Cette annonce faite par n'importe qui d'autre aurait soulevé une marée de contestations mais là nous sommes condamnés au silence.

\- Aucune protestation ? C'est bien.

Il se penche et extirpe de sa sacoche une liasse de papiers.

\- Si je vous dis : « Dragon Céleste » ? Vous me dites quoi ?

Silence général, personne ne peut parler mais je devine que beaucoup de voix se seraient levées d'ordinaire.

\- Rien, laissez-moi vous expliquer.

Il se relève, range ses jambes et pose ses coudes sur son bureau, les plumes de son manteau s'agitent.

\- « Dragon Céleste » est une compagnie, multi nationale, la première puissance économique du monde. Mais ce qui m'intéresse c'est la manière dont elle s'est imposée à tous. D'après-vous ?

Il est évident que personne ne répond.

\- Les armes. « Dragon Céleste » fournit tous les conflits de ce bas-monde, toutes les balles tirées sont frappées à l'effigie de cette société. C'est elle qui décide aujourd'hui des contours du monde et des puissances qui le gouvernent. Et tout cela grâce à un seul homme. Rebaptisé « Monstre » par certain, idole suprême quasi divine pour d'autres, vous les jeunes, vivez dans un monde dont les règles sont entièrement dictées par la volonté d'une seule personne. Ça vous fait quoi ?

Les tremblements des élèves sont largement perceptibles, j'ai le sentiment que l'un d'eux va craquer. Mais je ne veux pas être celui-là.

\- Allons, ça ne vous fait rien ? Que vos vies ne soient que de simples chiffres dans le grand livre des comptes du PDG de « Dragon Céleste » ?

*Ting*

Ça y est, quelqu'un a craqué.

\- Aaaah ! enfin ! une insurgée !

Je glisse mes yeux au coin de mes paupières pour essayer de voir qui a bien pu craquer.

\- Parle ! nous t'écoutons, que penses-tu de « Dragon Céleste » ?

\- J'y mettrai le feu !

La voix de Margaret traverse le silence et vient faire écho au rire du professeur Doflamingo.

\- Ouiii ! Il applaudit. Alors dis-moi, comment t'y prendras tu ?

\- Je… je tuerai son PDG ! après toutes les vies qu'il a prises, cet homme mérite la mort ! je le défierai en combat singulier et je ne vaincrai !

\- Oh ! tu es donc au courant qu'il est réputé pour être l'un des combattant les plus vaillants de notre ère ! Bravo ! Et que sais-tu d'autre à son sujet ?

C'est évident que Doflamingo-senseï prend énormément de plaisir, je devine à son ton qu'il se paie la tête de Margaret.

\- Je …

Doflamingo-senseï tire un peu plus sur l'un de ses hésite, sa chemise se froisse tant l'étreinte se resserre sur elle.

\- Connais-tu au moins son nom ? De cet homme que tu veux tuer ? jeune fille.

\- Son nom ?

Je vois que Margaret ne réalise toujours pas à quel point le piège de Doflamingo-senseï se referme sur elle. Les longs doigts du professeur se crispent et j'entends sa respiration devenir une sorte de rire.

\- Ne me dit pas que tu ne connais pas son nom ? Tu n'as donc pas appris ta leçon ?

Margaret commence à suffoquer. J'entends derrière moi Monkey-san remuer, il faut que quelqu'un intervienne.

\- Ablydan … Il s'appelle, Lord Ablydan.

Ma voix perce dans l'air et met fin à cette tension insoutenable qui se tissait dans la salle. J'entends des soupirs et surtout je vois Doflamingo-senseï détourner son regard reporter son attention sur moi.

Margaret s'écroule sur son pupitre en haletant.

Les lunettes de Doflamingo-senseï reflètent mon propre regard et je sais qu'il commence à m'envisager.

Mais le fracas de la porte de la classe vient briser son mouvement.

Un étonnement général gagne toute la classe tandis que Shanks-senseï pénètre dans la salle.

\- Oh bah t'en encore là ? Dit-il.

\- Comment ça ? C'est mon heure de cours ! Répond Doflamingo-senseï.

\- T'as pas eu mon mot ? j'ai besoin de plus de temps alors j'empiète sur ton heure.

Shanks-senseï s'assoit sur le bureau et je réalise que je suis libérée des fils de Doflamingo-senseï.

\- Tes méthodes sont vraiment étranges … Allez, je ne te retiens pas.

La voix de Shanks-senseï ne sonne absolument pas comme une invitation. Doflamingo-senseï se lève mais ne quitte pas une seconde des yeux son collègue et qui se contente de lui sourire.

\- Je rattraperai chaque seconde.

\- Mais oui.

Doflamingo-senseï quitte la salle et l'ambiance redescend d'un coup. Tout le monde soupire et je m'affale sur mon pupitre.

Du coin de l'œil je vois Akira aller aider à sortir Margaret de la pièce. Rebecca la remercie et elle part conduire son amie, sûrement à l'infirmerie.

Bah dis donc, la rangée près de la fenêtre porte malheur, fais attention à toi Crimson-san.

Akira regagne sa place et je vois qu'effectivement la voie devant elle est libéré, il n'y a ni Portgas-san, ni Rebecca.

\- J'en étais où moi ?

Shanks-senseï farfouille parmi la montagne de papiers et en retire un cahier. Il se tourne vers nous et commence sa leçon.

L'ambiance retrouve peu à peu son agitation coutumière et je reprends mon souffle.

Les paroles de Shanks-senseï dansent dans ma tête à la façon macarena, rien ne percute. Je griffonne des petits dessins dans les marges de mes pages et compte les minutes qui semblent s'écouler avec une lenteur infinie.

Soudain, la porte de la classe s'ouvre. Je lève un œil, m'attendant à apercevoir le manteau rose de Doflamingo-senseï. Mais mon regard tombe sur des boucles noires familières.

Portgas-san pénètre dans la classe sans dire un mot alors que Shanks-senseï s'interrompt le temps qu'il regagne sa place.

Son sac posé sur son pupitre, il n'ôte pas ses mains de ses poches.

\- Bonjour Ace.

La voix de Shanks-senseï tonne mais Portgas-san ne lève pas les yeux. J'avoue ne pas le reconnaître. Il y a peu encore nous avions passé de bons moments que ce soit au cinéma ou en mer. Mais là, c'est comme si ce n'était plus le même. Mon regard glisse vers Akira, les poings serrés sur sa poitrine et le regard vissé sur le crâne aux mèches noires.

\- Bonjour, ACE.

Cette fois, Shanks-senseï ne plaisante pas. Il a refermé son cahier et fixe Portgas-san avec intensité.

\- T'as perdu ta langue petit prince ?

La voix de Cavendish, bien que faible, vient nous percuter tous et à la seconde où je l'entends, je me doute des conséquences qu'elle va avoir.

Portgas-san se lève violemment, Akira laisse échapper un petit cri de surprise et Vivi-san se lève pour prendre de la distance avec lui. Monkey-san est debout lui aussi et fixe son frère sans relâche. Mais ce ne sont pas les regards désapprobateurs qui vont empêcher Portgas-san de se ruer sur Cavendish et lui attraper le col de la chemise.

\- Arrête ça, tu es ridicule.

Shanks-senseï se saisit des épaules de Portgas-san et le tire vers la sortie. Tous les deux quittent la salle sous le claquement de la porte.

Il n'est pas encore midi et pourtant cette journée est infernale.

Shanks-senseï nous rejoint et calme un peu le jeu. Monkey-san bouillonne sur place et Akira attrape le sac de Portgas-san.

Au bout de quelques secondes, on entend un énorme vacarme dans le couloir et parmi tous ces cris, la voix de Portgas-san.

Monkey-san ne se retient plus et bondit d'un coup hors de la salle en direction de cris. Derrière lui, Akira glisse sur son épaule le sac de Portgas-san et je me résigne à la suivre. Nami-san me devance et nous nous retrouvons, Roronoa-san et moi, devant l'une des salles de classe des terminales. Portgas-san se fait malmener par le gros type à la barbe noire : Teach. Monkey-san s'interpose mais d'autres terminales prennent le parti de Teach et le premier coup de poing tombe, faisant craquer la mâchoire de Portgas-san.

Et tout dégénère.

Roronoa-san se place derrière Monkey-san comme s'il était prêt à dégainer des sabres imaginaires, pourtant son aura me refroidit. Moi, je guette Akira, perdue au milieu de cette bagarre elle doit se débattre pour ne pas être engloutie dans la nuée. D'autres coups s'échangent et je crois que cette fois Portgas-san a l'avantage.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Burgess ! Van Augur ! magnez-vous.

Teach appel du renfort et une armoire à glaces aux longs cheveux mauves sort de la salle. Il s'en prend à Akira qui se démène et parvient à pousser Portgas-san près de Monkey-san. Akira rend coup pour coup, Burgess ne devait pas s'attendre à ce qu'elle lui résiste autant.

Un peu plus loin Van Augur regarde la scène et un petit sourire pointe sur son visage, son regard perçant ne manque pas un mouvement et c'est comme s'il calculait une trajectoire. De l'autre côté, j'analyse tant bien que mal la situation et tente de garder mon sang froid malgré la colère qui bouillonne à l'intérieur de moi. Voir Akira ainsi me révolte et je jure entre mes dents que ces types ne s'en sortiront pas.

Portgas-san s'éloigne un peu de Teach mais lui hurle dessus à travers la foule.

\- Je sais ce que tu as fait à Thatch ! espèce d'enfoiré ! Tu vas me le payer !

Mon attention était portée sur Van Augur et je le vois fendre les corps et s'insérer rapidement en direction du dos de Portgas-san. C'était ça la brèche qu'il attendait.

Vite ! Je pousse violemment Nami-san et mes mains glissent sur les épaules d'Akira tandis que le coup de Van Augur s'abat à m'en faire craquer les côtes.

Les joues d'Akira sont déjà gonflées et son front est rouge. Je manque une respiration mais les tremblements de mon corps font tomber unes à unes les restrictions que je m'étais imposées. Tant pis s'il faut encore que je sois virée à cause d'une bagarre. Cette fois je veux protéger mes amis.

Je me retourne et vais empaler mon épaule dans l'abdomen de Van Augur, j'entends ses mâchoires claquer l'une contre l'autre, j'espère avoir touché son foie. Dans mon dos, je sens la chaleur d'Akira qui vient couvrir mes arrières et fait résonner sa force dans le couloir.

Monkey-san a pu récupérer son frère et je soupire de soulagement malgré la douleur naissante entre mes côtes.

Roronoa-san se charge de repousser les autres terminales dans leur salle, il s'enferme avec eux tandis que Vinsmoke-san et Nami-san entourent Monkey-san et Portgas-san qui n'en finit pas de hurler.

\- Tu vas ma le payer Teach !

\- La ferme Ace !

La voix de Sabo-san coupe court aux insultes et lui et Izou s'occupent de séparer les deux classes.

\- On vous entend dans tout le lycée ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

\- Cet enfoiré ! c'est lui !

Les larmes commencent à perler aux yeux de Portgas-san qui ne s'en rend pourtant pas compte.

\- C'est quoi ce vacarme !?

Là, plus personne ne bouge.

Je n'ai pas souvent entendu cette voix mais pourtant je m'en souviens très bien. Le principal Garp-sama vient d'arriver.

Sans que nous ayons besoin de dire quoique ce soit, il attrape les trois frères par l'encolure et leur hurle dessus. Akira essaie d'intervenir et de calmer le jeu mais elle se heurte au regard désapprobateur du principal qui ne lui laisse pas une seconde pour s'expliquer.

\- Crimson Akira, tu viendras demain dans mon bureau, je vais appeler tes parents sur le champ ! il est hors de question que je tolère un tel comportement dans mon établissement !

\- Arrête laisse là ! elle a essayé de défendre Ace ! Monkey-san se débat.

\- Je m'en moque ! vous êtes des imbéciles tous les trois !

\- Lâche moi ! Portgas-san lance des coups dans le vide.

Je m'approche d'Akira et lui arrache des mains le sac de Portgas-san que je balance en plein dans la tête de son propriétaire.

\- Ouais, un vrai imbécile, le plus abruti des imbéciles !

Garp-sama s'est retourné et je le vois constater mes blessures et arriver à la conclusion que j'ai moi aussi participé à la bagarre.

\- Votre séjour parmi nous aura donc été de courte durée mesdemoiselles. Lilly Newgate, dans mon bureau dès demain.

J'expire l'air chaud de mes narines et laisse échapper une grimace de douleur avant de rejoindre Akira tandis que les garçons s'éloignent, emportés par Garp-sama.

Roronoa-san sort de la classe des terminales dont aucun son ne sort. Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'il leur a fait.

Il s'arrête de dos, à notre hauteur et croise les bras.

\- Vous devriez aller à l'infirmerie.

Puis il s'en va en nous glissant un léger regard, teinté d'une certaine fierté.

\- Zoro a raison, les filles il faut vous soigner.

Nami-san s'accroupit devant nous.

\- T'as une sacrée droite Akira ! Dit-elle en riant.

\- Et toi t'es rusée comme pas possible ! ajoute-t-elle finalement.

Nous sourions toutes les trois, bientôt rejointes par Vivi-san qui nous aide à nous relever. Puis Nami-san nous dit tout bas.

\- Je vous avais prévenu que ce n'était pas la première fois que Ace agissait de la sorte.

\- Il était hors de question de le laisser seul ! Rugit Akira.

\- Je sais, et pour ça, merci.

Nami-san nous sourit et la sonnerie retentit.

C'est enfin la fin de cette matinée de l'enfer.

**Point de vue Akira :**

C'est enfin la fin de cette matinée de l'enfer. Cela fait même quelques jours que l'ambiance au lycée est morose. Le premier jour qui signa la saison des pluies fut également le premier jour où Ace s'absenta de cours. C'est comme s'il avait entraîné le soleil avec lui. Qu'avait-il fait durant ce laps de temps ? Je ne cesse de me poser la question. Plus d'une fois j'ai été tenté de le contacter, mais comme il n'avait pas répondu à mon premier message, j'ai préféré ne pas insister. Et puis il y a eu le cours-torture de Doflamingo qui est déjà une épreuve en soit mais qui fut particulièrement pénible aujourd'hui. Un jour l'un de ses fils va finir par cisailler l'un de nous. Et ce qu'il a dit par rapport à « Dragon Céleste » m'a ébranlée. J'ai déjà entendu mon père le mentionner en chuchotant au téléphone. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une société dont les actions prenaient une ampleur aussi tragique.

Je frissonne. Penser à mon père me ramène à ce qu'a déclaré le proviseur. «_ Je vais appeler tes parents sur le champ ! Il est hors de question que je tolère un tel comportement dans mon établissement !_ ». Je ferme mes yeux humides, mes joues endolories se mettent à trembler. Est-ce réel ? Vais-je vraiment me faire virer ? Alors que j'ai enfin eu l'opportunité d'intégrer une classe ? Alors que je me suis fait des amis pour la première fois de ma vie ? Lilly s'est aussi fait sermonnée. Est-ce qu'elle subira la même sentence ? Je glisse un regard vers elle. Je jurerais que ses cheveux ont gonflé à cause de l'humidité.

\- Ingérable, lâche-t-elle.

Un petit sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres. Oui, sa tignasse blanche doit être ingérable par ce temps. Elle ne doit pas apprécier le mois de juin. Elle se tourne vers moi, les sourcils froncés :

\- Portgas-san ne jure que par la violence pour régler un conflit, il est complètement ingérable !

\- Tu lui en veux ?

\- Un peu que je lui en veux ! elle s'écrit. Peu importe quelles raisons il a, tout ne peut pas toujours se résoudre de cette façon. Il se prend pour un loup solitaire et ignore que ses actions affectent ses amis parce qu'ils tiennent à lui. Tu ne lui en veux pas toi ?

Elle se tourne vers moi et pour la première fois depuis que je la connais je suis incapable de soutenir son regard. Est-ce que j'en veux à Ace ? Non, je ne crois pas. En fait mon inquiétude prend le pas sur le reste. La blanche s'arrête dans le couloir et vient placer sa main dans mon dos. Son expression a changé :

\- Pardon, je n'aurais pas dû te demander ça. C'est juste que j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi Portgas-san en voulait à Teach en particulier.

Elle fait claquer sa langue contre son palais.

\- Ce type, je n'ai jamais pu l'encadrer.

Je réfléchis et me remémore la première fois que j'ai vu l'homme à la longue chevelure noire.

\- Ace ne semblait déjà pas le porter dans son cœur avant, je fais remarquer.

\- Cette histoire est en train de prendre de plus en plus de proportions. Non mais regarde dans quel état tu es ! s'écrit-elle en désignant mon visage.

Je la fixe, la bouche grande ouverte. Ce n'est pas possible ! Comment ai-je pu être aussi négligente ?! J'ai complètement oublié que mon amie s'était pris un coup pendant la bagarre, et pas des moindres ! Mes dents grincent. Oser faire ça à ma meilleure amie... Ce Van Augur, si je le recroise, je lui pète les tibias. Ah ! Mais Lilly certifie que les querelles ne se résolvent pas de cette façon ! Enfin, elle a dit « pas toujours », ce qui signifie qu'il doit y avoir quelques exceptions. Par-fait. Pour l'heure, il faut d'urgence que j'emmène Lilly à l'infirmerie. J'ai bien regardé comment Luffy avait porté mon amie. Il avait saisi sa taille comme çaaaa et l'avait placé sur son épaule comme çaaaaa.

\- Mais vous allez arrêter de me porter comme un sac ?

\- Tu es bien installée ?

\- Là n'est pas la question ! Repose-moi, tu es plus blessée que moi je te rappelle !

Je l'ignore et continue mon chemin. Je sens Lilly se tortiller. Qu'est-ce qu'elle prépare ? J'ai du mal à la maintenir en place, elle glisse vers le bas de mon dos.

\- Tu m'offres un angle parfait _Akira-chan_, roucoule-t-elle.

Ni une ni deux ses mains agrippent ma jupe et l'abaisse. J'incline ma tête vers mes pieds. C'est censé me faire ralentir ? J'allais enjamber ma jupe quand une voix stridente se fait entendre derrière nous :

\- Abusivement NÉ-GLI-GÉ !

\- Oh-oh. La CPE Kalifa. Il n'y a qu'elle pour parler de la sorte. Des bruits de talons effrénés raisonnent contre le carrelage. Lilly martèle mon dos de petits coups pour ne pas me faire souffrir.

\- Fonce, fooooonce ! Elle est en mode « furie » !

Sabo nous a expliqué un jour que lorsque la CPE est dans cet état et qu'elle nous choppe, c'est plus qu'un savon qu'elle va nous passait. Et si Lilly, qui n'a pas peur de grand chose, est paniquée c'est qu'actuellement Kalifa doit être plus terrifiante que la mort elle-même. Pour notre survie, il ne faut surtout pas qu'elle nous attrape !

C'est essoufflée que je pénètre dans l'infirmerie et fais claquer la porte derrière moi. Aussitôt la blanche se défait de mon emprise et me toise sévèrement :

\- J'aurais très bien pu courir, je ne suis pas en sucre tu sais. Ça me fait plaisir que tu t'inquiètes pour moi mais tu devrais prendre ta santé également en considération.

Puis elle me sourit et me tapote le haut du crâne. Je lui renvoie douloureusement son sourire. Elle a raison. Ce serait mentir de dire que mes joues et mes poings ne me lancent pas.

\- J'ignorais que l'exhibition était dorénavant autorisé dans le règlement intérieur, oye.

Mon absence de jupe ne passe pas inaperçu. Nous nous tournons vers cette voix qui est devenue familière au fil des semaines. Marco essore sa chemise dans un seau. Evidemment – et pour changer – il est torse nu. Il est trempé, l'eau circule librement entre ses pectoraux. La fenêtre est ouverte derrière lui. Ne me dite pas qu'il est rentré par là ? Il a cru pouvoir voler ? Lilly plaque une main sur son nez :

\- Tu peux parler.

L'infirmier ricane et se dirige nonchalamment vers mon amie. On sent toute la complicité qui les lie. C'est qu'ils se côtoient souvent puisque les phases anémiques de Lilly sont récurrentes depuis qu'elle a intégré Grand Line. Et puis c'est son professeur du club d'astronomie. D'un doigt, Marco tâte son flanc gauche. La blanche grimace à ce contact.

\- On dirait que l'oisillon est tombé du nid et s'est abîmé les côtes.

\- Il est surtout tombé sur une branche casse-pied qui s'appelle Van Augur.

L'homme ananas fronce les sourcils. Mais oui ! Il est un ami d'Izou, Vista, Joz et aussi d'Ace ! Il doit être au courant de quelque chose ! Je me rue sur Marco et le prend par ses épaules nues. A cette vue, Lilly presse plus fortement ses narines.

\- Qu'est-ce qui arrive à Ace ? Pourquoi se comporte-t-il comme ça en ce moment ? Tu dois le savoir !

Ses yeux s'écarquillent de stupeur :

\- Attendez, vous voulez dire que c'est Ace qui est à l'origine de tout ce vacarme qu'on entendait jusque sur le toit ?

\- Et de Teach. Un certain Thatch-san a été mentionné plusieurs fois et semble être au centre du conflit, complète Lilly en déchirant des bouts de rideau pour se les fourrer dans le nez.

Nous avons laissé nos sacs dans la classe. J'imagine à quel point elle doit se sentir perdue sans son armada de mouchoirs. La blanche croise les bras et le darde d'un regard implacable.

\- Il va falloir que tu nous expliques ce qui le relie tous les trois.

L'infirmier soupire et se frotte la nuque.

\- Je ne voudrais pas me montrer désobligeant, mais cela ne vous concerne en rien mesdemoiselles.

Mes dents se serrent et la douleur explose dans mes joues. Mais ce n'est rien comparé au tiraillement qui afflige mon cœur. Je plante mes yeux dans ceux de Marco et plante mes ongles dans sa chair pour le maintenir en place.

\- J'ai toujours été toute seule...

Mes lèvres tremblent mais je poursuis d'une voix plus forte pour décupler ma détermination :

\- Mais cela a changé le jour où j'ai rencontré Lilly ! Et puis il y a eu Luffy, Nami, Vivi, Aokiji, Rebecca, Margaret et tous les autres. Et Ace. Je leur serai à jamais redevable pour m'avoir sortie de la solitude. Si je veux en savoir plus sur un ami c'est pour lui venir en aide, pas pour assouvir la soif d'une curiosité déplacée !

Marco m'observe longuement, perdu qu'il est dans ses réflexions. Lilly en profite pour ajouter :

\- C'est pareil pour moi.

Nous nous tournons vers elle mais elle ne nous regarde pas. Ce sont ses mains qui accaparent toute son attention. Enfin, elle poursuit :

\- J'ai enfin trouvé des amis qui comptent pour moi et qui m'acceptent. Ils sont fous, ils nous font courir des risques, leur venir en aide revient à se mettre l'administration de ce lycée à dos. Mais cela n'a que peu d'importance si notre soutien permet de leur faire retrouver le sourire.

Mon amie relève la tête vers moi et nous nous sourions. Jamais nous n'avons été autant en phase. L'infirmer soupire profondément et se frotte le front.

\- Très bien, je vais vous dire ce que je sais. Mais avant tout je vais vous soigner. Assieds-toi Lilly.

\- Akira d'abord, elle est davantage blessée que moi.

J'allais protester mais la blanche me prend par les épaules et me force à m'installer sur un lit. L'infirmier, aussi réactif qu'un faucon pèlerin, a déjà pris place devant moi. Il a revêtu sa chemise humide. Il sort un flacon, imbibe un coton et commence à désinfecter mes joues. Je tressaille, mes mains se serrent sur mes cuisses nues pour ne pas bouger. Lilly vient s'appuyer sur son épaule pour voir ce qu'il fait.

\- Tu sais, tu peux commencer tes explications pendant que tu t'affaires.

\- Oye, tu perds pas le nord toi, ricane-t-il.

Il s'octroie un dernier moment de répit en contemplant la pluie puis un sourire nostalgique vient éclairer son visage.

\- Tout à commencer quand on était mômes. On vivait tous dans le même quartier malfamé. Je crois que ce qui nous a rapprochés c'était l'ennui constant. Mais dès qu'on se retrouvait, c'est comme si on ouvrait une porte sur l'imaginaire et la joie.

Il pouffe en se rappelant probablement un souvenir et se gratte le menton puis il m'applique de la crème sur mes pommettes..

\- Vous auriez vu la belle bande dépareillée qu'on faisait tous ensemble. J'avais treize ans à l'époque, c'était moi le plus vieux du coup je me sentais responsable. N'allez pas croire que j'avais la fibre maternelle ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, oye. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'attendrir pour ces jeunes qui emplissaient mes journées de sottises et de rires...

Ensuite il y avait le fameux Thatch qui avait onze ans. Toujours le mot pour rassurer ses comparses, il était le plus prévenant du groupe. Les plus jeunes l'appréciaient énormément et Marco pouvait compter sur lui pour veiller sur les autres. Vista qui ne parlait pas un mot de japonais et qui était fraîchement émigré d'Espagne, Izou qui emmenait ses poupées partout avec lui, Joz qui piquait de la nourriture pour subvenir aux besoins de sa famille ingrate, Teach qui restait prostré dans son coin à longueur de journée.

\- Et il y avait Ace. Si vous saviez quelle petite teigne c'était ! Aujourd'hui, en comparaison, il est doux comme un agneau.

Pendant que l'infirmier dépose un premier pansement sur ma joue, je ferme les yeux et essaie d'imaginer Ace enfant comme il nous le décrit. Querelleur, impétueux, mal dans sa peau. Mais je n'y parviens pas et ça m'attriste. Je me rends compte que je ne le connais pas encore très bien, ou tout du moins pas autant que je le souhaiterais. Hormis Marco et Thatch, tout le reste de la bande avait huit ans. Un jour ils découvrirent un terrain abandonné à quelques kilomètres de chez eux. En examinant le sol, ils se rendirent compte qu'il s'agissait d'un ancien terrain de baseball. L'espace délabré leur renvoyait leur propre situation et ils s'y attachèrent très rapidement. Même si c'était loin, même si Izou pleurait à chaque fois sur le chemin du retour parce qu'il avait mal aux pieds, ils y retournaient tous les jours. Avec des bâtons et une balle de tennis, ils commencèrent même à faire des parties. Thatch, dont le père était passionné de baseball, connaissait bien les règles du sport.

\- Il y avait sur ce terrain une statue d'un célèbre joueur mais il lui manquait son nez. Du coup on a décidé de l'appeler le « Sphinx ».

Lilly et moi rions de bon cœur, attendries. L'homme ananas me sermonne d'un regard et me demande de ne pas bouger. Puis il se tourne vers mon amie qui est toujours accoudée contre son épaule.

\- C'est là que ton grand-père entre en jeu.

Le haussement de sourcils de la blanche indique qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle révélation. Elle se penche un peu plus sur l'infirmier, désireuse de connaître la suite.

\- Des années plus tard, nous étions bien décidés à assister à un véritable match. Seulement, nous n'avions pas un rond. J'ai eu beau expliqué la situation aux vigiles, ils ne voulaient rien entendre. Je me souviendrai toujours de ce rire tonitruant qui a fait trembler tout le stade. Edward Newgate, ancien capitaine de l'équipe nationale de baseball, appelé autrefois Barbe Blanche, se tenait là, juste derrière nous. A ce moment là nous ignorions tout de lui, hormis Thatch qui a frôlé la syncope. Il nous a regardé tour à tour puis a sorti son porte-monnaie pour nous payer les places.

Un sourire immense fend le visage de Lilly en deux. De la fierté brille dans ses yeux. Marco balaie l'air de la main pour signifier qu'il nous épargnera les détails. Quoi qu'il en soit, s'il y avait trois informations à retenir de cette journée ce sont les suivantes. Premièrement, Thatch réussit à attraper une balle en home run, balle qui devint le symbole de force, d'amitié, de persévérance et d'espoir de leur groupe. Elle était étrangement sombre, salie par une mauvaise frappe. Ils la nommèrent alors « Yami », la balle des ténèbres, qui leur rappelait d'où ils venaient et le chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru pour rejoindre les lumières du bonheur. Deuxièmement, Edward Newgate se prit d'affection pour ces jeunes qui hurlaient dans le stade pour encourager les joueurs sur le terrain. Il devint alors leur coach et vint les voir deux fois par semaine pour superviser leur entraînement. Pour eux qui n'existaient pas aux yeux de leurs propres parents, Edward apparut comme un père de substitution.

\- Ton grand-père a tant fait pour nous, Lilly.

\- Ma mère m'avait déjà raconté cette histoire quand j'étais plus jeune, mais j'ignorais que c'était de vous qu'elle parlait.

\- Tu es surprise ?

La blanche réfléchit un instant puis hausse les épaules en souriant :

\- Pas vraiment. Mon grand-père est la personne la plus admirable et généreuse qui soit. Je ne trouve pas ça étonnant qu'il ait cherché à vous prendre sous son aile.

Le blond lui sourit et étreint brièvement sa main pour la remercier de sa compréhension. Le tableau qu'ils m'exposent est émouvant. Je demande pour cacher mon émoi :

\- Et quelle est la troisième conséquence de ce match ?

Les yeux de Marco s'assombrirent. Il prend le temps d'appliquer plus de pommade sur mon autre joue endolorie avant de déclarer gravement :

\- Le comportement de Teach a radicalement changé à compter de ce jour.

Teach, celui qui semble être la cause de la rage explosive d'Ace. Mes pieds commencent à marteler le sol tandis que la touffe de la blanche remonte encore plus.

\- Lui qui était si introverti a commencé à déblatérer à tout va des discours sur la gloire et les rêves. A ses yeux, il était temps pour nous de quitter l'anonymat pour faire notre entrée dans la cour des grands. Nous qui avions toujours été traités comme des parias de la société, le monde allait bientôt nous voir d'une toute nouvelle façon.

Marco secoue la tête de droite à gauche, comme s'il peinait encore à réaliser ce revirement d'attitude. Malheureusement pour Teach, personne ne partageait son point de vue. Pour eux, le baseball rimait avec lâcher prise. Il était un moyen de se déconnecter de la réalité et non de la réintégrer pour être braqués sous les projecteurs. Teach tomba de haut ce jour là mais avant de rentrer chez lui pour digérer sa déception, il réclama la balle qu'avait gagné Thatch. Teach était le seul d'entre eux qui aspirait à devenir professionnel, il trouvait cela logique que ce symbole d'espoir lui revienne. Ça l'obnubilait. Mais Edward en personne refusa de lui remettre cet objet auquel ils tenaient tous. Teach piqua une crise monumentale et quitta la terrain. Il ne revint qu'un mois plus tard mais un certain malaise subsistait entre lui et les autres membres du groupe. Entre temps, il s'était rapproché d'autres délinquants de son collège, c'est-à-dire Van Augur, Burgess, Doc Q et Lafitte.

Un courant d'air vient nous faire frissonner. Lilly éternue et se frotte le nez, en manque de mouchoir. L'infirmier colle un second pansement sur mes pommettes. J'ai l'impression qu'elles ont un peu dégonflé. Je me penche pour m'accouder à mes cuisses.

\- Ces événements remontent à quelques années. Alors pourquoi une querelle éclate aujourd'hui ?

\- Parce que cela fait des semaines que Thatch, qui étudie à l'université d'une autre ville, n'a plus donné de nouvelles.

Cette annonce refroidit encore plus la pièce. Une vague de tristesse s'abat sur les traits du blond mais il se ressaisit rapidement.

\- Ace était le plus inquiet d'entre nous. Il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment. Il y a quelques jours, il m'a informé qu'il allait s'absenter pour rendre visite à Thatch. Il ne l'a trouvé nulle part. J'ignorais qu'il était revenu.

\- En tout cas il paraissait sûr de lui en accusant Teach, réplique Lilly qui quitte l'épaule rassurante de Marco pour aller fermer la fenêtre.

Elle pousse un hoquet de surprise. Nous la rejoignons aussitôt et partageons son étonnement.

Là, en bas, dans la cour, Ace est en train de courir vers la sortie. Non ! Je m'apprête à ouvrir la fenêtre pour lui hurler d'attendre mais suis interrompue par les beuglements de Garp qui font exploser quelques vitres de l'établissement. Dont la nôtre. D'un bras j'écarte Lilly pour éviter qu'elle ne se blesse. Toutefois cela semble inutile puisque Marco s'est placé devant nous. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire « sur nous ». Il a ouvert sa chemise et l'a rabattu sur nos corps minuscules par rapport au sien. Ma joue droite encore meurtrie est pressée contre l'un des pectoraux de Marco. Lilly a plaqué ses mains sur ses yeux pour empêcher de voir cette vision du paradis. Un seul coup d'œil et c'est la mort assurée pour elle. Une idée totalement spontanée émerge dans ma tête et elle supprime toutes les autres. Mais avant de l'appliquer, je dois en tenir informer mon amie. A partir de maintenant, je n'ai plus envie de lui cacher quoi que ce soit. J'ai envie de me montrer sincère avec celle qui compte le plus pour moi, même si cela revient à lui révéler un jour ce passé qui m'accable tant. Je m'approche de Lilly et prends délicatement son visage en coupe. Elle retire aussitôt ses mains et ancre ses yeux marrons aux miens.

\- Je dois y aller, Lilly.

Elle me contemple pendant quelques secondes puis saisit l'une de mes mains pour la serrer.

\- Appelle-moi et je volerai à ton secours.

Je lui offre un large sourire puis quitte aussitôt le torse confortable et chaud de l'infirmier. Je me rue sur la porte, traverse les couloirs et descends les escaliers quatre à quatre. Sur mon chemin je croise des élèves qui s'apprêtent à aller déjeuner. Je n'ai même pas entendu la sonnerie tellement j'étais happée par les confidences de Marco. Des sifflements retentissent et parviennent jusqu'à mes oreilles.

\- Hey ! Panty-girl !

\- T'es sexy comme ça !

\- Tu aurais dû courir le relais dans cette tenue !

J'avais complètement oublié que j'étais en culotte. Tant pis, je m'en fiche. Je me fiche de tout. Tout ce qui m'importe c'est cette idée qui englobe mon esprit.

_Je veux aider Ace._

En traversant la cour, je suis prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Parce que c'est absurde, parce que j'ignore même pourquoi je veux autant lui apporter mon soutien. Néanmoins, mes émotions sont si envahissantes et virulentes que je suis incapable d'y réfléchir posément. Tout ce qui m'importe c'est de le retrouver et de lui dire que je suis là. Là pour lui.

Mes jambes vigoureuses me mènent jusqu'à la maison des trois frères. Je ne prends même pas la peine de toquer et enfonce la porte qui n'était même pas fermée à clé. Sûrement une inattention de Luffy.

\- Ace ! je hurle.

Pas de réponse. Je saute d'une pièce à l'autre mais les retrouve toutes vides. Il n'y a personne. Je dégaine mon portable et tente de le joindre. Je tombe alors sur sa messagerie. Je me fige, exténuée. Où est-ce qu'il a pu aller ? Le fait que je n'en ai pas la moindre idée tente de me rendre folle. Tout comme le pressentiment que si je ne le retrouve pas maintenant il sera trop tard. Je respire un grand coup pour me calmer. J'entre dans une chambre qui sent la viande, retire mon uniforme mouillée et enfile un t-shirt et un bermuda que j'ajuste avec une ceinture. Tant pis, j'arpenterai toute la ville s'il le faut.

Le soleil est en train de se coucher. Je m'appuie contre l'arbre d'un parc pour reprendre mon souffle. Ma gorge est aussi sèche qu'un désert. Je ne parviens plus à réguler ma respiration. Je suis trempée jusqu'aux os, la pluie ayant redoublé d'intensité. Mes pieds nus sont égratignés par des cailloux et des bouts de verre que j'ai rencontrés sur mon passage. Mes poumons me brûlent, j'aimerais les retirer pour en mettre de nouveaux.

Nulle part. Ace est nulle part.

Que puis-je faire ?

Les larmes aux yeux, je me tourne vers l'océan que j'aperçois au loin. Ma conscience est embuée par la fatigue mais je parviens encore à distinguer d'ici quelques vagues qui enflent à cause de la pluie. J'inspire. L'odeur du sel me redonne un semblant d'énergie. S'il y a bien un lieu qui me permettra de reprendre mes esprits, c'est le bord de mer. Elle seule me conseillera sur la marche à suivre.

Je cligne vivement des paupières pour chasser les gouttes qui s'amoncellent dessus. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Mes genoux s'enfoncent dans le sable gluant, mes bras viennent longer mon corps.

Ace est là. Il est juste là. Là où je n'aurais jamais envisagé le dénicher. Et il n'est pas seul. Notre professeur principal, Shanks Le Roux, et le grand-père de Lilly, Edward Newgate sont en grande discussion avec lui. Je me jette au sol. Je meurs d'envie de savoir ce qu'ils racontent, donc il ne faut pas qu'ils me voient. Je rampe jusqu'à une petite cabane qui sert à se changer. Les trois hommes ne sont qu'à quelques mètres de moi. Je tends l'oreille :

\- Je comprends ton raisonnement, Ace, mais il faut que tu comprennes le nôtre également.

\- Le Roux a raison. Et puis Teach n'est plus le même que lorsque vous étiez des petits gaillards. J'ignore ce qu'il a en tête mais cela n'augure rien de bon. S'il a laissé autant d'indices derrière lui, c'est qu'il savait que tu te rendrais tôt ou tard jusqu'au logement de Thatch. Cela sent le piège à plein nez.

Ils patientent mais voyant que leur interlocuteur ne répond pas, Shanks se sent bon d'ajouter :

\- La décision te revient, mais ne commets pas l'irréparable. Songe à tes frères, à tes amis. Qu'éprouveraient-ils si tu disparaissais subitement ?

Cette pensée m'arrache un haut-le-cœur. Je plaque une main sur ma bouche pour ne pas geindre. L'expression qu'arborait Marco pendant la fin de son récit m'avait fait comprendre que la situation était grave. Mais je ne la pensais pas à ce point. Des pas s'éloignent de ma position. Je tends la tête et découvre qu'Ace est tout seul. Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine. J'ai passé tellement de temps à le chercher que sa silhouette de dos paraît surnaturelle. Il a la tête baissée vers une feuille plastifiée qu'il tient entre ses doigts. Je me redresse en songeant que je n'ai aucun plan mais ne me défile pas pour autant. Le vent marin s'infiltre entre mes vêtements trempés. Mes dents claquent entre elles. Je m'approche de quelques pas et lorsque je juge être assez proche de lui, je déclare d'une petite voix :

\- Dis-moi que tu ne vas pas mourir, Ace...

Il se retourne aussitôt, l'effarement affiché ostensiblement sur son visage constellé de taches de rousseur. Il bugue sur les vêtements de son petit frère puis ses yeux rencontrent de nouveau les miens.

\- Akira ? C'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?!

\- Je ne veux pas que tu meurs.

J'avance d'un pas vers lui, ayant à peine conscience du fait qu'il vient de m'appeler par mon prénom. Il secoue la tête, ahuri, comme s'il essayait de me faire disparaître de son champ de vision. Enfin, ses traits se font plus durs. Il murmure sévèrement :

\- Rentre chez toi, tu t'es déjà assez mêlée de ce qui ne te regarde pas.

J'imagine qu'il fait référence à mes blessures. Je me rapproche encore.

\- Non.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut la prochaine fois ?! Un nez cassé ?! Un jambe brisée ?! Je n'appartiens pas au même monde que vous autres !

Il esquisse un grand geste dans ma direction et hurle :

\- Et cela te concerne également ! Je sais que tu es la fille du maire de la ville, tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que ça fait de passer son enfance dans la misère et entouré du mépris des autres ! Ces mecs m'ont sauvé de toutes les façons possibles et inimaginables ! Si l'un d'eux est en danger, je ferais tout pour lui venir en aide ! Mais cette souffrance, ce trou béant dans ma poitrine, tu ne peux pas la saisir puisque tu n'as jamais manqué de rien !

Je me poste devant lui tandis qu'il finit de me cracher ses mots pointus en plein dans le cœur. Des mèches mouillées sont plaquées contre ses tempes où pulse une veine de colère. Mes lèvres tremblent, car ce qu'il me balance me fait un mal de chien, mais je tiens bon pour répondre :

\- Tu te trompes tellement. Pratiquement toute ma vie j'ai manqué de liberté et d'amour.

Je profite de sa stupéfaction pour glisser un regard vers la feuille plastifiée. Maintenant que je suis aussi près, je peux distinguer des lettres et des chiffres. On dirait... des coordonnées maritimes. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Je reporte mon attention vers Ace qui se remet de son étourdissement. Je fais un effort pour sourire :

\- J'aime bien passer du temps avec toi, mais je sais à présent que tu te caches derrière des tonnes de barrières que tu as placées volontairement entre les autres et toi. Et d'une certaine façon, c'est pareil pour moi, tu sais ? Alors, ce serait bien qu'on apprenne vraiment à se connaître, non ?

Je lui tends la main et enchaîne :

\- Là, maintenant, je n'ai pas peur de toi. Et même mieux : je n'ai jamais eu peur de toi. Tu as dû casser bon nombre de dents, de nez et de bras, mais je m'en fiche. C'est une partie de ton être que je pourrais comprendre si tu me l'expliquais. Alors laisse-moi t'aider, aie confiance en moi.

Ses yeux s'arriment aux miens l'espace de plusieurs secondes, puis naviguent entre ma main qui tétanise et sa feuille. Enfin ses sourcils se froncent de nouveau et il annonce :

\- Je ne peux pas.

Je sens que mon cœur s'effrite et que des morceaux se déversent sur le sable. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas pleurer. Ace se recule pour placer de la distance entre lui et moi. Il souffle :

\- Mais je te promets de revenir vivant. Demain sera le jour de mon départ ainsi que de mon retour. Dis à Sabo, Luffy et aux autres qu'ils n'essayent pas de me dissuader. C'est inutile.

Et il s'en va sans se retourner, me laissant là avec ma main toujours tendue vers lui.

* * *

Bouhouhouhou... ! Je... * relis la fin du chapitre * Bouhouhouhou !

Hrm, il faut que je me reprenne ! Hello les loulous, ici Little Tartine ! Vous voici embarquez dans un nouvel arc qui détonne avec ce qu'on vous a proposé jusqu'à présent ! LCDAH et moi affectionnons tout particulièrement cet arc narratif, en espérant qu'il vous plaise également. Ce chapitre comporte de nombreux éléments qui font référence au manga, principalement le conflit Teach/Ace. Qu'est-ce que nous vous réservons pour la suite ? La réponse dans deux semaines !

Ciaossuuuuuuu !


	12. A l'aide

**-** Merci à **Tsiaritra Randriatoavina **pour sa review ! et oui oui ça devient chaud ! mais ne t'en fais pas, les filles ne sont pas du genre à baisser les bras si vite !

\- Merci aussi à **ZKARYX **et à **Lyra Romanova **pour leur Fav et Follow, vous recevrez vos uniformes par la poste, bienvenue chez les fous du Lycée Grand Line !

**Coucouuuuuu ! c'est moi LCDAH qui ait l'honneur de commencer ce chapitre ! oulalla autant vous dire que mon coeur à fait ds bonds ! les filles sont sous pression et il faut prendre des décisions ! mais compter sur elles, elles ont de la motivation à revendre ! on lâche rien et on se serre les coudes ! **

**Bonne lecture et vous retrouvez notre Tartine nationale en fin de chapitre !**

**Prenez soin de vous ;) ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

A l'aide

**Point de vue de Lilly :**

Akira est partie, en courant.

Une certaine fierté m'envahit malgré la douleur, je suis si heureuse qu'elle puisse être fidèle à sa détermination, sans se brider.

\- Il va falloir s'occuper de ce petit corps, oye.

La blouse blanche a parlé.

Je me recule et suis Marco vers les petits lits immaculés, il ouvre le tiroir et en sort des produits de soin. Il est debout devant moi et me regarde avec insistance et une pointe d'amusement.

\- Va falloir que tu ouvres ta chemise, oye …

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai pas encore l'habilité pour soigner à travers les vêtements, oye.

Ça va mal finir cette histoire.

Je soupire et retire ma chemise de ma jupe et commence à ouvrir les boutons puis dépose ma chemise sur le petit tabouret. Je me tourne un peu et lui laisse examiner la large ecchymose qui commence à se dessiner sur ma peau blanche.

\- Tu sais, tu aurais pu simplement ouvrir les boutons du bas, mais maintenant qu'on est là, oye…

\- Hé ?

Il pose son front contre le mien, j'oublie ce qui se passe et commence à apprendre par cœur les différentes couleurs de ses yeux. Ces yeux qui me coulent un regard incandescent à en faire rougir les enfers. Puis il dépose un baiser sur ma joue.

Un baiser qui fait mal !

\- Voilà, essaie de ne pas trop bouger, oye.

\- Késsesii ?

Marco pouffe un petit rire en souriant du coin des lèvres.

\- J'ai fait diversion, vu le traumas que tu as sur les côte, tu m'aurais mis une droite avant que je puisse vraiment te toucher, oye. Là, tu m'as pas vu venir. Un mouchoir ?

J'hésite à la cogner, mais je lui arrache plutôt le mouchoir blanc qu'il agite ostensiblement sous mon pauvre petit nez.

\- Ça t'amuse hein ?

\- Honnêtement ? oui, oye.

J'éponge mon nez dont le flux n'est pas si imposant, signe que je suis quand même fatiguée. En temps normal je serai morte une deuxième fois : noyée dans mon propre sang.

\- Dis, Lilly, oye.

Adossé à son bureau, Marco a les bras croisés et me considère avec sérieux.

\- Je ne devrais peut-être pas te dire ça mais, oye ….

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu vas me dire que tu préfères les hommes ? Je te préviens tout de suite c'est pas ça qui va me soigner … bien au contraire.

\- Hein ?

Les yeux grands ouverts, Marco me regarde avant d'exploser de rire.

\- Je voulais simplement te dire de ne pas faire de bêtises. Ne prenez pas trop de risques, oye.

\- Ne t'en fais pas.

\- Parce que tu n'es pas d'ici ?

Marco me considère gravement et fait référence à ce que j'ai à Dellinger il y a peu. Sa remarque me fait sourire alors que je termine de reboutonner ma chemise.

\- Précisément.

Je quitte l'infirmerie non sans échanger un regard complice avec ce drôle d'oiseau et me dirige vers la salle de classe.

L'après-midi a été loooongue, si loooongue, à être mal assise, à me contorsionner pour essayer d'avoir moins mal aux côtes. Raaah je jure que si je remets la main sur cette grosse brute de Teach il va passer un mauvais moment !

Je traine ma carcasse jusqu'aux casiers. Heureusement Sabo-senpaï a réussi à me faire échanger le mien contre un « à ma hauteur » sinon on m'aurait entendu pester jusqu'aux confins du monde.

C'est la première fois que je quitte l'établissement seule, c'est étrange. Alors qu'avant, j'avais l'habitude d'être seule, maintenant cette solitude me parait anormale. J'espère qu'Akira a pu faire ce qu'elle souhaite, je l'espère de tout mon cœur.

Car à vrai dire, cette histoire je ne la sens pas.

Portgas-san est trop « sur la corde ». Un long soupire s'échappe de ma bouche quand je quitte les grilles du lycée.

Oui, il bouillonne d'un besoin de reconnaissance, comme s'il avait des choses à prouver au monde entier. J'étais un peu comme lui avant, à partir en croisade contre ceux qui salissaient l'honneur de mon père. A me battre sans cesse, ne trouvant de salut que dans la violence, seul moyen de communication qu'il me restait à l'époque. Mary Geoise et ses murs dorés, pfff tous remplis de foutues pourritures. Les uniformes blancs et les chignons hauts, tout ça me dégoute et je sens mes poings se serrer, rien qu'à me souvenir de mon ancien lycée.

Tous ces murmures incessants, ces regards. Ils me craignaient tous mais s'en prenaient à moi à la moindre occasion. Jamais je n'avais pu faire confiance à qui que ce soit, je n'avais pas un seul ami mais des centaines d'adversaires de chaque instant.

C'est pour cela que j'ai choisi d'utiliser le nom de ma mère ici, non pas par honte, mais par égoïsme : je voulais savoir si je pouvais me faire des amis. S'ils existaient des gens sur terre qui puissent m'apprécier, pour ce que je suis, et non pas pour qui je suis.

C'était un pari risqué, mais j'aime jouer.

Et j'ai gagné.

La façade du « Moby Dick » se dessine devant mes yeux et je souris malgré la douleur.

Je pousse doucement la porte de mon bras indolore et pénètre dans le restaurant. Il fait déjà nuit dehors.

\- La journée a été mouvementée ?

Je ne m'attendais pas à le retrouver ici.

\- Shanks-senseï ?

Il est adossé au comptoir et enfile son long manteau noir.

\- Ne cherche pas ton grand-père, il est de sortie ce soir.

Il passe à ma hauteur et dépose sa main sur le sommet de mon crâne.

\- J'ai croisé Akira sur la plage, faites attention.

Je me retourne aussi vite que je le peux dans l'espoir de l'attraper mais c'est ma mère qui m'agrippe avant que je ne puisse faire quoique ce soit. En l'espace d'une seconde Shanks-senseï est déjà hors de portée.

\- Lilly ! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Le visage de ma mère est rouge, non pas de colère mais davantage de peur.

\- Je me suis battue au lycée.

Depuis le temps j'ai arrêté de vouloir lui cacher mes blessures de bagarres, elle en avait l'habitude mais il faut croire qu'elle aussi commençait à espérer ne plus avoir à me soigner. Mais cette fois c'est différent.

\- J'ai essayé de protéger Portgas-san, Akira aussi… mais nous n'étions pas assez fortes.

Les larmes de ma mère se sont arrêtées de couler et c'est un sourire plein de douceur qui réchauffe son visage. Je sais qu'elle était prête à partir en guerre pour moi, les Newgates sont comme ça.

Ma mère glisse sa main dans la mienne et elle me tire vers notre salle de bain. Nous traversons les couloirs toutes les deux sans dire un mot.

\- J'ai reçu un appel du directeur Garp, je suis convoquée demain. A quoi dois-je m'attendre.

\- A un grand monsieur qui parle fort.

Ma mère étouffe un petit rire tandis qu'elle examine mes contusions. Puis elle sort son téléphone et me prend en photo.

\- Qui t'as fait ça ?

Quelles secondes plus tard, son téléphone sonne.

J'ai une petite idée de l'identité de son interlocuteur mais ce qui m'intéresse ce sont les cris que j'entends en provenance du hall du restaurant.

Aussi vite que je le peux, je rebrousse chemin et je me retrouve nez à nez avec Akira.

Mais pas cette Akira solaire, chaleureuse et souriante, pas cette amie au cœur étincelant de vie et aux cheveux lâchés comme des chevaux sauvages.

Cette Akira là a les genoux au sol, les cheveux ternes collés au visage et les yeux cernés, rougis par la peur et les larmes.

\- Lilly, ou es t…

Derrière moi, ma mère arrive au même constat et raccroche immédiatement.

\- Je t'en prie, il faut que tu m'aides !

Les larmes n'en finissent plus de couler sur ses joues, ses lèvres tremblent et elle tient ses bras comme si tout son corps lui faisait mal.

\- Je t'en prie…

Sa voix se tord dans le néant et je me jette sur elle de toute mon âme.

\- Ace va … il va …

Alors que je ne l'avais jamais fait avant, que j'avais toujours résisté malgré les insultes et malgré la douleur, pour elle je me suis mise à genoux.

J'ai noué mes bras autour de son coup et me suis rapproché d'elle pour la réchauffer. Je masse ses avant-bras comme pour tenter de dissiper la douleur invisible qui s'y était ancrée et je l'écoute.

\- Il va partir se battre contre Teach ! J'ai essayé de le dissuader mais …

Ses sanglots se font encore plus intenses et je sens que son cœur est sur le point de se briser.

\- J'ai pas réussi…

Elle se replie encore plus sur elle-même, enfonce sa tête dans mon cou et ses ongles dans sa peau colorée.

\- J'ai pas réussi…. J'ai pas réussi …

Un à un, je décrispe ses doigts et les fait glisser entre les miens.

\- Est-ce que tu sais où et quand ?

Akira renifle et relève sa tête vers moi.

\- Oui, j'ai vu les coordonnées. Elle renifle. Il veut y aller demain.

Un léger sourire se dessine sur mon visage, je vais pouvoir faire d'une pierre deux coups. Empêcher Portgas-san de faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie, et botter de train à l'abruti qui m'a tamponné. Akira a dû sentir l'énergie qui commence à me remplir puisqu'elle s'est arrêtée de pleurer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Elle essuie les larmes qui coulaient encore. T'as bien vu, on n'a rien pu faire, j'ai été complètement inutile !

\- T'en fais pas, on va appeler du renfort, cette fois on ne se laissera pas faire !

Je sens qu'Akira hésite, elle doit se dire qu'elle n'aurait pas dû m'embarquer dans cette histoire ou alors qu'elle a perdu confiance en elle, le rejet de Portgas-san doit être difficile à encaisser. Je prends ses mains dans les miennes et colle mon front contre le sien.

\- Tu as confiance en moi ?

Akira hoche la tête.

\- Alors ne t'en fais pas, la partie n'est pas encore perdue.

Ma mère qui avait assisté à toute la conversation s'approche de nous et emmaillote Akira dans une serviette avant de me tendre son téléphone. Elle aussi a compris ce à quoi je pensais. Je tapote sur le clavier et met le haut-parleur.

_\- Nina ! qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

D'ordinaire la voix de mon père est comme la surface de l'eau, douce et linéaire, en cet instant elle tonne comme un torrent.

\- Papa c'est moi. Il y a eu une embrouille au lycée et l'un de mes amis est en danger, on va avoir très peu de temps pour agir… j'ai besoin de toi il faut qu'on parte cette nuit.

J'ai glissé un œil vers Akira qui semble ne pas comprendre ce qu'il se passe mais ma mère la rassure. Elle ne le sait pas encore, mais nous avons un allié de poids.

_\- Où ?_

\- A 47 °19,7 Nord et 3°6,9' Ouest

Akira sort finalement de sa torpeur et son courage la fait avancer, je souris en la voyant reprendre des couleurs.

_\- L'île de Banaro … ce n'est pas très loin de là où vous êtes mais il va falloir faire vite si vous voulez y être cette nuit. Dépêchez-vous. Nina ?_

\- Oui mon chéri ?

_\- Indique leur l'emplacement de la crique. Débrouillez-vous pour y être d'ici deux heures._

\- Merci papa !

Je raccroche et saisi la main d'Akira. Elle tremble encore un peu mais empoigne la mienne avec la force que je lui connais. Tout n'est pas perdu et nous échangeons un regard l'une pour l'autre, rempli de détermination.

\- Attendez un peu, ce n'est pas encore joué parce que j'ai laissé la voiture à Corazon…

Ma mère soupire et tapote à nouveau sur le clavier de son téléphone.

\- Je vais commencer par prévenir ta mère, elle doit se faire du souci.

\- Je ne crois pas.

\- Si Akira, la coupe ma mère, je t'assure que Stella veille sur toi, du mieux qu'elle le peut. Allô ?... Oh pardon Horad, je croyais pourtant qu'il s'agissait du numéro de Stella.

Les yeux d'Akira sont rivés sur les lèvres de ma mère, comme si elle redoutait les paroles qui pourraient en sortir.

\- Akira est avec moi, ne vous en faites pas mais elle ne rentrera pas ce soir. Lilly et elle ont décidé d'aller aider l'un de leurs amis et nous leur faisons confiance.

Ma mère retire le mobil de son oreille et met le haut-parleur.

_\- Il n'en est pas question !? et puis quoi encore !? Akira n'est qu'une enfant, elle n'est pas prête pour ce genre de choses et elle n'est pas assez forte ! Dites lui qu'elle rentre immédiatement !_

\- Ecoutez Horad je ne pense pas que ce soit la bonne manière de procéder, vous devriez faire plus confiance à votre fille et …

_\- Et vous vous devriez mieux surveiller la vôtre ! Le directeur a appelé ce matin ! Ma petite Akira ne s'était jamais comportée de la sorte ! surement la mauvaise influence de votre fille !_

_\- A qui tu parles ?_

Une voix douce et féminine intervient dans la conversation.

_\- Tu parles comme ça à Nina, Horad ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_\- Il se passe Stella que ta fille va partir on ne sait où pour aller soit disant aider on ne sait qui !_

_\- Akira ? Akira tu es là ?_

\- Maman …

_\- Oh, c'est vrai, tu veux aller aider un ami ?_

\- Oui … il, il va faire une grosse bêtise et j'ai très peur qu'il lui arrive du mal …

_\- Oh, c'est terrible… que pouvons-nous faire mon ange ?_

Akira lève les yeux vers ma mère.

\- Il faudrait venir nous chercher en voiture et nous déposer jusqu'à une crique, le reste c'est bon, mais j'ai juste besoin de vous pour ça.

_\- Il n'en est pas question !_

La voix du père d'Akira tonne et je sens mon amie qui tressaille à chaque intonation.

_\- D'accord, mon ange, si ton ami a besoin de toi alors il faut l'aider. Horad, démarre la voiture._

La douceur et la pudeur de la mère d'Akira m'ébranlent intérieurement.

_\- Quoi ?_

Horad ne peut pas lutter.

_\- Fais bien attention à toi ma plume, je … sois prudente._

La conversation se termine là. Les joues d'Akira son baignées de larmes et pourtant son sourire ne s'est pas éteint. Elle saute au coup de ma mère et m'embarque dans l'étreinte.

La décision est donc prise : nous partons ce soir vers l'île de Banaro pour aller règles son compte à Teach avant que Portgas-san ne se jette dans la gueule du loup.

Devant le Moby Dick, nous attendons de voir les phares de la voiture du père d'Akira. Ma mère nous a préparé des sacs à dos et nous a transmis les coordonnées de la petite crique indiquée par mon père. Quant à moi, j'ai sortis mon carquois.

\- Il faut vraiment qu'on y arrive. Me dit Akira.

\- Je m'en fais pas pour ça, si le bateau appartient à mon père, y'aura tout ce qu'il faut dedans !

\- J'en reviens pas qu'il accepte de nous aider. Dit-elle en s'étirant.

\- Ce dont je suis surprise c'est qu'il ne m'ait pas demandé qui m'avait cogné, en général il préfère aller botter le train en personne.

Akira me regarde, l'air surprise. Il y a tant de choses sur ma famille qu'elle ne sait pas encore, j'espère pouvoir tout lui raconter un jour.

La voiture du père d'Akira se gare sur le parking du restaurant et je vois sa silhouette longiligne sortir du véhicule.

Dans la famille des géants, je demande le père ! ils sont tous grands chez les Crimsons ! les longues jambes d'Horad sont emballées dans un costume trois pièces impeccables et qui me rappelle vaguement l'allure de mon père (mais en plus grand évidemment).

Il a les yeux verts, perçant et les cheveux bruns gominés en arrière. L'air soigné en tout point, il respire la rigueur et l'autorité. Pas pour rien qu'il est le maire de cette ville.

Horad ouvre la portière arrière à Akira qui s'y engouffre sans un mot, je la suis et prends place, direction la crique.

/

**Point de vue Akira :**

Les premières secondes sont les plus longues que j'ai vécues. Mon père pianote sur son volant et rechigne à jeter un œil dans son rétroviseur pour nous regarder. Les pansements sur mes joues n'ont pas du lui plaire. J'ose à peine lever la tête vers lui. Cela fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu d'aussi près. La voiture est toujours à l'arrêt. Qu'attend-il ? Je me tourne vers Lilly. Je me rends compte alors que son visage était constamment tourné vers le mien. Elle sourit et désigne du menton mon père. Oh, mais bien sûr ! Il ne sait pas où nous devons aller ! Bien calée contre mon dossier, je me racle la gorge et déclare d'une petite voix :

\- Il faut... il faut que tu nous amènes à la crique de...

Je m'interromps. Quelle crique ? Je connais toutes les baies de la péninsule, il n'y a aucune crique. J'évoque à ma mémoire la topographie de Rough Tell et ses bords de mer. L'île possède une calanque au nord, une anse également dans ce secteur, pas mal de baies. Mais pas de crique. Lilly prend les devants et sort un papier de sa poche. C'est sur ce dernier qu'elle a noté les coordonnées transmises par Nina. Elle le tend à mon père qui lui arrache presque des mains. De toute évidence, il ne peut pas encadrer la blanche. A ses yeux, elle doit être la fautive de ma convocation de demain. Dans le rétroviseur je peux apercevoir ses petits sourcils dont j'ai hérité se froncer encore plus.

\- Comment cela se peut-il ? Cette crique abrite un port qui appartient à une société privée.

Il se tourne sur son siège pour braquer ses prunelles émeraudes vers Lilly qui hausse les épaules sans se défaire de son sourire rassurant puis vers moi. Son impétuosité me désarçonne. Et je prends conscience qu'il m'en veut. Il était contre le fait que j'intègre une école, il l'a toujours été depuis_ ce jour_. Il m'a toujours empêchée de sortir. Il n'a cessé de s'inquiéter et voilà que ses préoccupations sont justifiées puisque je vais probablement me faire virer demain.

\- Mais...

Je serre la paume chaude de Lilly.

Mais demain est un autre jour. C'est aujourd'hui qui est important. Je claque mes joues plusieurs fois pour me ressaisir. Mon père a toujours vu en moi une fillette fragile, une fillette qui a cessé de grandir depuis _ce fameux jour_. Maintenant je peux enfin lui montrer la Akira d'aujourd'hui, celle de dix-sept ans, je ne dois pas me retenir. Je m'apprête à répondre lorsqu'il déclare :

\- Il est hors de question que je vous emmène là-bas, ce n'est pas un endroit pour Lihanna...

\- Lilly, corrige la blanche.

\- Pour Lucina et toi.

En nommant mal mon amie, il ne peut s'empêcher de la scruter. Dehors, la pluie tambourine contre le pare-brise. Je retiens ma respiration. Que va-t-il lui dire ?

\- Ton visage me rappelle quelqu'un, souffle-t-il sans la quitter des yeux. Sûrement es-tu la fille d'un chômeur qui vient enquiquiner mes subordonnés à la municipalité.

Lilly tente de garder son sourire poli mais ses yeux se plissent de consternation. Elle s'est un jour confiée à moi au sujet de sa famille. C'était la première fois que j'allais dans sa chambre. J'avais remarqué une photo de son père. Elle m'a alors avoué qu'elle ne le voyait pas souvent et j'ai perçu toute la tristesse émanait d'elle à ce moment là. Elle m'a également expliqué à quel point elle avait peur qu'il l'oublie lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Mes dents se serrent tout comme mes mains qui agrippent le legging moulant que m'a fourni Nina. Elle m'a également prêté un sweat à capuche. Ce sont des vêtements de sport de son mari. Elle a été agréablement surprise de constater que nous faisons exactement la même taille, lui et moi. En tout cas, Lilly aime son père d'un amour que ni les piques du mien ni la distance ne pourront jamais détruire. Les agressions contre son père ne doivent pas la réjouir, loin de là. Je ne supporte pas qu'on la fasse souffrir.

\- Peu importe ce que dit Stella. Mon trésor, je vais te ramener chez nous. Et ensuite j'aurai une petite discussion avec Lucy...

\- C'est LILLY ! je hurle.

Les fins sourcils de mon père se haussent jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux gominés. Je peine à croire que je viens de lui beugler dessus. Mon cœur, qui était déjà douloureux suite à mon échec avec Ace, tambourine avec encore plus d'affliction accrochée à lui. J'ai du mal à soutenir le regard de mon géniteur mais je ne dois pas faiblir. Je m'écrie presque :

\- Maintenant tu vas démarrer cette voiture et nous amener à la crique ! Sinon tu sors, tu pars comme tu l'as toujours fait et c'est moi qui prends la place du conducteur !

Il ne peut retenir la stupeur de l'envahir tout entier. Sa bouche s'ouvre en grand et il perd toute contenance. Quelque chose passe dans ses émeraudes, quelque chose qui m'attriste. Je vois à quel point il ne me reconnaît plus, qu'il ne sait pas qui je suis vraiment. J'aimerais le rassurer, lui dire de me faire confiance mais les mots sonneront creux dans ma bouche. Car ce sont ceux là qu'Ace a rejeté. Mon père finit par se tourner vers son volant et par démarrer le moteur. Lilly se penche pour adresser un petit salut à sa mère qui attendait patiemment sur le perron. Je soupire et essaie de me détendre. Nous voilà enfin partis.

/

C'est l'heure de pointe. Mes yeux sont rivés sur la route et sur les voitures qui se situent devant nous. J'aimerais demander à mon père d'accélérer, d'arrêter de respecter les limitations, que l'heure est grave mais je me retiens encore une fois. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment faire pour communiquer avec lui. Au moins il a accepté de nous amener jusqu'à la crique, ce dont je compte bien le remercier en arrivant à destination.

Cela fait un quart d'heure que nous roulons. Lilly est accoudée à la fenêtre à sa gauche et s'est perdue dans la contemplation du paysage nocturne. Je me souviens que sa venue sur Rough Tell est plus ou moins récente. Sûrement découvre-t-elle cette partie plus sauvage de l'île. J'essaie de juguler mon impatience en me disant que plus nous avançons vers la crique, plus la circulation se réduira. Je me penche pour distinguer les yeux émerveillés de mon amie et me rends compte que c'est le ciel qu'elle fixe. Je l'imite et plisse les yeux pour discerner quelque chose dans la pénombre. Les nuages sont de moins en moins présents, signe que la pluie va bientôt cesser. Elle pose son crâne sur le coussin appui-tête pour se reposer. Elle n'a émis aucun commentaire sur la luxueuse Rolls-Royce de mon père. Si je m'en réfère à sa maison, je dirai que Lilly vient tout comme moi d'une famille aisée. Ce genre de véhicule ne doit pas l'impressionner. Elle bat des paupières puis se tourne vers moi. Elle me sourit, défais sa ceinture sous le regard inquisiteur de mon géniteur dans le rétroviseur et se glisse sur la place du milieu. Elle fait passer la bande de sécurité sur son corps et à peine l'a-t-elle verrouillée dans le cliquet de réception que sa tête blanche vient trouver mon épaule. Dans cette position, elle parvient à sortir un fascicule de mots croisés de son sac à dos ainsi que son portable pour nous éclairer.

\- Tu m'aides ?

J'acquiesce en lui retournant son sourire. Sa présence est d'un grand réconfort, je ne regrette plus de l'avoir embarquée dans cette aventure périlleuse. Elle trouve une grille vierge et se met aussitôt à la remplir. Elle écrit à toute vitesse, j'ai à peine le temps de déchiffrer les intituler que les réponses sont déjà inscrites dans les cases. Je me penche un peu plus, voulant absolument l'aider ne serait-ce que pour une ligne ou une colonne. Mais c'est peine perdue, elle est bien trop douée en la matière. Ses sourcils froncés attestent de la quantité de neurones qui sont en train de travailler d'arrache-pied dans son système nerveux. Tout à coup elle se fige et relève légèrement sa tête pour m'observer :

\- Pardon, j'ai choisi une grille un peu trop facile. Et puis quand je suis lancée plus rien ne m'arrête. Y en a une qui te tape à l'œil ?

J'apprécie qu'elle me laisse participer même si je suis absolument incompétente en la matière. Je lève un doigt que je pose au hasard sur le papier. «_ Religieux qui dirige un couvent_ ». La réponse me vient aussitôt et s'extrait de ma bouche avant que j'en prenne conscience :

\- « Père ».

Je sursaute bêtement et mes yeux rencontrent ceux de mon géniteur dans le rétroviseur. Je lui souris timidement puis me concentre sur la grille. Lilly a déjà rempli quatre autres lignes en plus de celle que j'ai trouvée. «_ Talentueuse_ » serait un euphémisme pour la définir... Subitement, la blanche s'interrompt pour se tourner légèrement vers mon visage. Des mèches de cheveux opalins me chatouillent le nez.

\- Au fait, par rapport à ce que tu as déclaré tout à l'heure, y a quelque chose qui m'intrigue.

\- Dis-moi.

\- Tu sais conduire ? me questionne-t-elle discrètement.

\- Pas le moins du monde. Je crois que je serai capable de confondre l'accélérateur avec le frein. Et toi ?

\- Hmm... Mes parents m'ont appris mais j'ai encore du mal avec l'embrayage.

\- « L'ambré »-quoi ?

Elle me toise, stupéfaite puis son rire explose aux quatre coins de l'habitacle. Cela surprend mon père qui fait un écart mais se reprend bien vite, l'air de rien. Lilly pousse son éternel « SHISHISHI ! » sans se retenir. A chaque fois qu'elle est aussi hilare, je ne peux m'empêcher de la rejoindre dans son euphorie. Cette fois-ci cela semble sans fin. Cette journée interminable nous a déjà mis tellement sous pression que celle-ci se relâche l'espace d'un fou rire. En essuyant les larmes qui perlent sur mes joues, je remarque que mon père nous épie. Néanmoins cette fois je ne discerne aucune trace d'agacement ou de colère dans ses beaux yeux verts.

/

La crique se trouve dans l'endroit le plus reculé de l'île. Je ne me suis jamais aventurée jusqu'ici à pied, même en fuguant pendant plusieurs jours consécutifs. Nous avons traversé plusieurs ponts, comme pour nous couper du reste de Rough Tell. Plus aucune voiture ne se trouve devant ou derrière nous. Nous sommes entourés de sapins et de différentes espèces d'arbres éclairés par moment par des lampadaires. Leurs feuillages luxuriants semblent vouloir nous entraîner dans les ténèbres de la nuit mais je sais qu'il n'en est rien. Les forêts sont des havres de paix si on sait enrayer sa peur. L'endroit est en symbiose avec la nature. Même l'océan nous ouvre ses bras gigantesques face à nous. Je respire un grand coup, sentant que nous sommes bientôt arrivés.

Lilly et moi avons discuté pendant tout le trajet, soit près d'une heure. C'était notre meilleur moyen pour freiner notre angoisse. Je sais que nous n'avons ni peur du noir, ni des fantômes. Nous pouvons même regarder dix films d'horreur sans frissonner. Toutefois, nous savons l'une comme l'autre que la donne est différente cette fois-ci. Le comportement d'Ace, le fait qu'il ne souhaite impliquer personne, les mises en garde Barbe Blanche et de Shanks. Tout porte à croire que nous allons à la rencontre de grands dangers. L'île de Banaro... Qui sait ce qui nous attend là-bas ? Cette ambiance appartient généralement à des thrillers ou à des séries télé. Jusqu'au jour où ça finit par nous concerner. Mon père, qui n'a pas dit un mot depuis que nous avons démarré, lâche :

\- Nous arrivons.

De concert, les doigts de la blanche et les miens s'étreignent.

La crique n'est pas du tout éclairée. Je ne peux empêcher mon cœur de s'affoler alors qu'il n'y a pas encore de quoi s'inquiéter. Nous passons un nombre incalculable de grilles et de barrières. Elles sont toutes désactivées et ouvertes. Ouvertes pour nous laisser passer. Mon père est interdit. Sûrement ne comprend-il pas pourquoi on nous réserve un tel accueil. Surtout que l'endroit semble vide. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'a prévu le père de Lilly ? Est-ce lui qui possède cette crique privée ? J'ai du mal à réfléchir posément tellement l'ambiance s'est alourdie tout à coup. Lilly s'est écartée de moi pour se repositionner à la fenêtre qui donne sur la mer. Elle place ses mains de chaque côté de son petit visage.

\- Je vois un bateau.

Mon père ralentit un peu pour balayer du regard l'horizon. En effet, la blanche a vu juste. Une embarcation amarrée se laisse porter par les remous.

\- Il y a quelqu'un à bord... On dirait qu'il a un couteau... souffle la blanche d'une voix lugubre.

Je suis à deux doigts de faire une crise cardiaque. Cette expédition s'est transformée en virée de l'enfer alors que nous ne sommes pas encore arrivés sur l'île de Banaro. Je fais tout pour contrôler l'effroi qui me fait trembler de tous mes membres, de peur de paraître faible devant mon géniteur. Des lumières s'allument brutalement sur le bateau nous faisant tous hurler comme des putois. La Rolls-Royce part dans le décor, le capot rase un rocher un peu trop gros. Bon, je crois que tout le monde est en train de frôler la rupture cérébrale. Sentant mon cerveau disjoncter, je suis à deux doigts de dégringoler du véhicule pour aller ficher mon poing dans la figure de ce type qui nous fiche les jetons. Mais je suis devancée par Lilly qui... Attendez... QUOOOOI ?!

\- Lilly ! je m'écrie inutilement.

\- Par tous les diables, elle est sortie alors que je ne suis même pas stationné ! s'exclame mon père en pillant.

Je distingue la silhouette hurlante de la blanche qui se fond dans le noir. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Que lui arrive-t-il ?! Cela vient-il vraiment de se produire ?! Ma main s'abat sur ma cuisse. Mais oui ! C'est comme dans ce film américain que nous avons regardé chez elle un dimanche ! « _L'exorciste_ » de William Friedkin. Lilly est possédée ! Je déboule à mon tour de la voiture en passant par la portière qui était restée ouverte. Au passage je choppe les deux sacs à dos et les place sur mes épaules. Mon père m'interpelle mais je ne m'arrête pas. Mes yeux sondent le sol pendant ma course vers le bateau d'où s'élèvent les cris suraigus de mon amie. Je saisis deux bâtons que je place en croix. Cela me servira à écarter les démons qui habitent la blanche.

\- Tiens bon Lilly, je vais te sauver !

Je grimpe la passerelle et saute sur le pont du voilier. A nous deux démon, tu vas voir à qui tu as... Ma mâchoire inférieure se fracasse contre le plancher et ma croix de fortune vient la rejoindre. Mes yeux se sont enracinés à un visage. Un visage que je connais bien, que je vois tous les jours depuis que j'ai intégré le lycée Grand Line, un visage qui ne devrait pas – mais alors là VRAIMENT PAS – être masculin. Mes mains enserrant mes tempes, je m'époumone :

\- C'est pas Dieu possible Lilly ! Tu aimais tellement les beaux garçons que tu en es devenu un toi-même !

Lilly-boy qui souriait déjà quand je suis arrivée se met à rire doucement.

\- Bonsoir, tu dois être Crimson Akira, déclare-t-il d'une voix douce mais assurée.

Je rosie jusqu'aux oreilles. La voix de Lilly en garçon est beaucoup trop envoûtante. Je détourne les yeux d'embarras, chose qui ne m'arrive quasiment jamais. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je ne pensais pas ressentir ça pour mon amie, c'est très embêtant. Un nouvel éclat de rire hystérique attire mon attention aux pieds de Lilly-boy.

Hééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééé ?! Une autre Lilly ? Non celle-ci c'est l'originelle, j'en suis certaine ! Enfin... Tout compte fait je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état... Elle est agrippée à la jambe de Lilly-boy, tel un koala à sa branche. Les lanternes du bateau éclairent son visage baigné par des larmes. Elle frotte sa joue trempée contre le pantalon - gris foncé bien ajusté - sans cesser de rire. Lilly-boy intercepte mon regard et caresse affectueusement le haut du crâne de mon amie. Il déclare :

\- C'est tout à fait normal, ne t'en fais point.

De l'autre main il jongle habilement avec un couteau. C'était donc ça qu'a aperçu la blanche depuis la voiture. Je plisse les yeux vers lui. Maintenant que je m'attarde sur ses traits identiques à ceux de mon amie, je me rends compte que j'ai déjà vu ce visage quelque part... L'évidence me saute à l'esprit tout comme le souvenir du cadre dans la chambre de Lilly.

\- Vous êtes...

\- Pa...patron ?!

Mon père vient enfin nous rejoindre sur le pont. De toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi pétrifié dans sa stupeur. Tout comme la mienne une minute auparavant, sa mâchoire vient colorer les planches du voilier.

\- Bonsoir Horad, dit poliment Lilly-boy sans se départir de son sourire espiègle.

Pour le dire franchement : mon père semble encore plus paumé que moi. De la sueur a déjà recouvert son front. Jamais je ne l'ai vu ainsi, en pleine perte de ses moyens. Lui, maire de Rough Tell, toujours si bien affublé, toujours maître de lui-même. Je ne parviens plus à le reconnaître. Et pourtant cette soudaine fragilité n'est pas pour me déplaire. Au contraire. Le sosie masculin de la blanche relève la manche de sa chemise. Une montre vient scintiller sous l'éclairage.

\- Vous êtes pile à l'heure. J'apprécie toujours autant votre ponctualité, une qualité qui fait malencontreusement défaut à bon nombre de mes associés. Tenez, je pense fortement que vous en aurez plus besoin que moi.

Il sort un mouchoir en tissu richement brodé et le tend à mon père. Ce dernier le remercie en bafouillant et entreprend d'essuyer la transpiration sur son front. Ses deux émeraudes naviguent entre Lilly-koala et Lilly-boy. On dirait qu'il ne s'est toujours pas remis du choc. De mon côté, j'ai eu le temps de recoller les morceaux éparpillés de ma mandibule. Les doigts élégants du sosie masculin de la blanche vient de nouveau caresser les cheveux de cette dernière.

\- J'ai ouï dire que vous aviez conduit ma fille jusqu'ici. Je suis curieux de découvrir ce que vous pensez d'elle, Horad ?

\- Elle est... elle est...

Cette fois je ne peux plus rester dans le silence. Je bondis à pieds joints vers l'homme dont j'ignore le nom et m'exclame joyeusement :

\- Lilly est la personne la plus extraordinaire, la plus incroyable, la plus épatante que le monde n'ait jamais connu !

Tous les regards ont convergé vers moi mais je ne peux m'empêcher de rayonner de fierté d'être l'amie de Lilly. Lilly-boy m'observe un long moment pendant lequel son sourire ne cesse de s'élargir. Une main vient saisir ma cheville.

\- Akira tu es adorable, j'aimerais vraiment te serrer dans mes bras, mais là... j'peux PAAAAAAAS !

Sur ces mots, Lilly frotte son nez sur la jambe de son père. C'est moi ou ses narines sont en train de saigner ?! Mes yeux s'attardent sur le haut du torse du Dieu grec. Sa chemise un peu ouverte laisse entrevoir la naissance de ses pectoraux. J'avale ma salive. Dans un sens je la comprends, il y a de quoi perdre la boule. Mon géniteur s'éclaircit la gorge et desserre un peu sa cravate avant de poursuivre :

\- J'ignorais que votre fille était... l'amie d'Akira.

Les sourcils assez épais du père-Apollon se froncent légèrement d'agacement. Mais son sourire ne le quitte toujours pas ce qui accentue son aura enduite de charisme.

\- Il vous serait plus avisé de faire des recherches approfondies sur vos collaborateurs. Surtout que cette information concerne ma fille, elle est pour ainsi dire cruciale dans mon existence. Pour ma part, je sais même à quelle heure est née Akira.

\- Même moi je ne sais pas ça, je fais innocemment.

Ma remarque détend l'atmosphère du côté du sosie masculin. Par contre les prunelles vertes de mon père me bombardent d'éclairs. Ça ne doit pas trop lui plaire que je m'adresse de cette façon à ce patron qui l'impressionne autant. Pour ma part, je trouve cela attendrissant qu'ils travaillent ensemble. Le père de ma meilleure amie et le mien... C'est fou comme le monde est petit ! Ah, mais il y a quoi au dessus de maire au juste ? Lilly-boy ferait de la politique d'un point de vue national ? Enfin, qu'importe, moi je le trouve sympathique. J'avance le bras vers lui :

\- Je m'appelle Akira, mais ça vous le savez déjà n'est-ce pas ? C'est marrant, vous faites vraiment la même taille que moi. Nina avait raison. Et c'est encore plus rigolo que Lilly soit votre portrait craché, sauf pour les cheveux qu'elle tient de sa maman.

Sans me quitter des yeux, Lilly-boy vient serrer chaleureusement ma main.

\- Enchanté Akira, je suis Lord Ablydan, le papa de Lilly. Je te remercie infiniment de prendre soin de ma fille. J'espère par ailleurs que mes vêtements te tiennent chaud. La pluie a considérablement rafraîchi l'air.

Mon sourire gravite jusqu'aux étoiles qui ont fait leur apparition. Les nuages ont quitté le ciel, tout comme la pression qui s'est amoindrie dans mon cœur. J'ignore pourquoi, mais avec Lord Ablydan à nos côtés je nous sens capable de tout. D'ailleurs ce nom... Il me rappelle quelque chose... Des fils coupants... Ceux de Doflamingo. Le cours d'histoire de ce matin. Mes yeux s'écarquillent et je perds mon sourire.

Lord Ablydan.

Celui qui est à la tête de la compagnie multinationale « _Dragons Célestes_ ».

Celui qui est à l'origine de tant de conflits sur le globe terrestre.

Celui qui est rebaptisé « _Monstre_ » par l'ensemble de la population.

C'est cet homme en face de moi. Le père de Lilly. Et mon père, son adjoint.

Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles ni mes yeux. Mon géniteur met fin à mes réflexions :

\- Que comptez-vous faire, Lord ? « Dragons Célestes » est-il impliqué dans cette histoire ?

\- Juste pour les armes.

Lord désigne du menton un sac immense qui fait pencher l'embarcation vers l'avant alors que nous nous situons à la poupe. Il continue :

\- Je suis venu ici en tant que père. Je n'ai pas besoin de mes subalternes que je supporte déjà comme un fardeau à longueur de journée.

Les yeux marrons du père de Lilly naviguent entre mon géniteur et moi. Il note la distance à la fois physique et affective qui nous sépare.

\- Vous aussi êtes du voyage, Horad ?

Mon père hésite :

\- C'est-à-dire que...

\- Parfait, il est temps pour nous quatre de mettre les voiles.

Cela met fin à l'indécision de mon père qui pose ses émeraudes sur moi. Je soutiens son regard. Je n'aurais jamais envisagé qu'il prenne part à cette mission périlleuse. Je me demande... je me demande ce qu'il en pense, s'il voit ça comme un contrainte ou bien... Je ravale ma salive et me tourne vers Lord qui s'avance vers la proue. Il traîne sur le pont Lilly qui refuse toujours de le lâcher. Des cœurs sortent de ses narines. Épatant, c'est bien ce que je disais. En tout cas cela n'empêche pas Lilly-boy d'avancer à bonne allure, c'est comme si elle ne pesait rien. Je meurs d'envie de lui proposer un bras de fer là, maintenant, au moment le plus inapproprié mais je me retiens. Cet homme... Il est malfaisant n'est-ce pas ?

Les neurones de Lilly qui ont tant servi pendant ses mots croisés sont en train de se reconnecter. Elle bondit sur ses jambes et s'exclame :

\- C'est vrai ça ?! Tu viens avec nous ?!

\- Bien entendu ma libellule. Mais avant que tu n'entames la phase deux en me sautant sur le dos, veux-tu bien nous expliquer pourquoi nous devons naviguer jusqu'à l'île de Banaro ?

Alors que je les rejoins craintivement, je me souviens aussi d'une chose. Pendant le cours de Doflamingo, lorsque le professeur a demandé comment s'appelait l'homme qui dirigeait « Dragons Célestes », c'est Lilly qui a répondu. Elle sait. Elle sait tout des agissements de son père et leurs conséquences. Et pourtant elle l'aime comme une fille aime son père. De tout son cœur. De toute son âme. Je sens encore la chaleur de la paume de Lord sur la mienne. Je fronce les sourcils. Tout le monde considère le chef de « Dragons Célestes » comme un monstre. L'avis des autres ? Je m'en fiche ! Je n'en ai pas besoin pour façonner mon propre opinion.

Je refuse de croire qu'il soit aussi mauvais qu'on le dit.

* * *

**Hello les amis, ici Little Tartine ! Comme vous avez pu le constater cet arc est consacré au conflit Ace/Teach mais également aux deux familles principales de notre fic : les Crimson et les Newgate/Ablydan. Si vous saviez comme on avait hâte de pouvoir faire entrer Horad et Lord dans l'histoire xD ! Les papas en force ! A dans deux semaines pour la suite de l'arc ! Ciaossuuuuuuu !**


	13. Les Crimson

Ah que bien le bonjour, ici Little Tartine ! Ca va, vous n'avez pas le nez trop gelé ?

Nous remercions **Evylee** pour son follow et son favori, ça nous fait vraiment plaisir que tu nous rejoignes dans cette aventure !

Merci aussi à **Tsiaritra Randriatoavina** pour son commentaire, ça nous fait chaud au coeur ! Ouiiiii Lilly-koala est beaucoup trop mignonne !

Avant de commencer la lecture, il faut que vous sachiez que les chapitres 13 et 14 seront un peu particuliers. Depuis le début, LCDAH et moi nous partageons la rédaction de chaque chapitre mais ces deux là font une exception à la norme. J'ai écrit tout le chapitre 13 qui se focalise sur les Crimson, et du coup LCDAH se chargera du 14 qui sera centré sur les Ablydan. J'espère que vous apprécierez ces deux chapitres sur le thème de la famille *smile*.  
Vous retrouverez ma chère comparse pour le commentaire de fin de chapitre.  
Bonne lecture ! Ciaossuuuuuu !

* * *

**Chapitre treize **

Les Crimson

**Point de vue Akira** :

Nous retirons nos chaussures et posons nos affaires dans un coin du pont. Je relève les manches du sweat de Lord. Du coin de l'œil je vois mon père hésiter à se défaire de son éternelle veste de smoking mais finit tout de même par l'enlever pour être plus à l'aise. Sage décision. Tout en se perchant sur le dos de Lord, Lilly vient de résumer la situation. Je l'en remercie d'avoir pris cette initiative, je ne me sentais pas capable de parler d'Ace tout en conservant un timbre de voix posé. Lilly-boy s'aide d'une gaffe pour défaire le nœud de la pomme de touline autour du bitte d'amarrage. Puis il se tourne vers moi en passant sa main dans ses cheveux châtains. Mon amie n'a pas pu s'empêcher de jouer avec pendant qu'elle nous contait toute l'histoire.

\- Cela me semble peu probable mais est-ce que l'un d'entre vous sait naviguer ?

Quelque chose me dit qu'il connaît déjà la réponse à sa question.

\- Akira aurait pu jouer dans « _Pirates des Caraïbes_ » et même remplacer le Capitaine Jack Sparrow à la barre, répond aussitôt Lilly sans me regarder.

Mon père me toise, ahuri. Je me frotte le bras. J'ai l'impression de m'écarter de plus en plus de l'image qu'il avait de moi. Toutefois je n'ai pas envie d'être autre chose que moi-même. Je m'adresse à lui d'un ton un peu dur :

\- Quand maman et toi me retrouvez à la mer, vous pensiez vraiment que je fuguais pour aller ramasser des coquillages ?

Et je vois dans ses émeraudes que oui, il m'a toujours vue comme une petite fille qui ne pensait qu'à faire des jeux de son âge. Mais non Papa, détrompe-toi. J'ai toujours rêvé de m'évader de ma réalité. J'ai toujours eu soif d'aventures. Je me dirige en de grandes enjambées vers le seul et unique mât de l'embarcation. Je saisis la drisse de la grand-voile et la tire vers moi pour faire remonter la toile. Lord se recule pour observer mes gestes.

\- Le vent est violent ce soir. La voile est encore en train de faseyer, tu peux étarquer un peu plus.

Tandis que le bateau commence à avancer en se faisant emporter par le ressac, je lui offre mon expression la plus radieuse :

\- Vous savez naviguer ?!

Il me renvoie un sourire que je traduis par « _Je sais tout faire_ ». Pendant que je règle le guindant en l'amarrant au taquet du mât, Lord s'occupe de hisser le foc qui facilitera les manœuvres initiales. Lilly s'est assise à la proue et observe le ciel. Je me fais peut-être des idées mais j'ai l'impression que ses prunelles marron n'ont pas croisé les miennes depuis qu'elle a retrouvé son père. Je me demande ce qu'elle a en tête. Quant à mon géniteur, je sens sa présence figée à l'arrière du navire mais je ne lui prête pas plus d'attention. Il finit par briser le malaise l'entourant en articulant difficilement :

\- Pardonnez si cette demande est impromptue Lord, mais pourquoi n'avez-vous pas pris un bateau à moteur ?

Mes dents se crispent les unes contre les autres. Mon père ne peut pas comprendre un plaisir aussi simple que de tenir un bout dans sa main et le gouvernail dans l'autre. Son travail a toujours compté plus que tout pour lui. Tout en continuant à s'affairer avec les écoutes du foc, Lord répond de sa voix posée et affirmée :

\- Votre question est à la limite de l'ineptie mais je veux bien passer l'éponge pour cette fois-ci puisque nous ne sommes pas en pleine activité professionnelle. Si j'ai privilégié un voilier plutôt qu'un bateau à moteur, c'est évidemment pour ne pas alerter nos opposants de notre arrivée.

Même d'où je suis j'entends mon père s'étrangler dans sa honte. Je ris intérieurement. Il n'y a vraiment que Lilly-boy pour s'adresser comme ça à mon père.

\- Par là ! s'écrie tout à coup la blanche en pointant une direction.

Nous nous stoppons tous pour la dévisager. Un sourire immense a fendu son visage en deux.

\- J'ai déterminé notre position et celle de l'île de Banaro grâce aux astres. Il faut naviguer en direction du sud-ouest.

Elle a l'air tellement sûre d'elle que personne n'oserait contester ses affirmations. Après tout, l'astronomie est sa passion.

/

\- Bon, maintenant que le voilier avance à bonne allure, il est temps pour nous de s'entretenir sur la suite du plan.

Nous nous asseyons en cercle, tous suspendus aux lèvres de Lord. Il extirpe une carte de son sac et l'étale au centre. La topographie d'une île y est représentée à main levée. Au dessus est couché dans une écriture calligraphiée « _Île de Banaro _».

\- C'est toi qui a dessiné ça ?

Je pensais que mon père allait se frayer un chemin vers le trépas en m'entendant tutoyer son patron. Il saura qu'un lien presque fraternel se tisse entre des personnes qui naviguent ensemble. Toutefois cela ne le fait pas réagir, ou tout du moins pas comme je le pensais. Plus que la carte ou son boss, c'est moi qu'il regarde. Il me détaille avec, je pense, une certaine forme d'intérêt. Peut-être que je me fais des idées. Quoi qu'il en soit, je fais au mieux pour ne rien laisser transparaître mais son analyse me fait du bien. Lilly répond à la place de son père :

\- Le travail aurait été médiocre s'il avait été réalisé par une autre personne.

Lord ne la contredit pas, bien au contraire. Il lui adresse un doux regard et poursuit :

\- L'île de Banaro est abandonnée depuis presque deux cents ans. Elle était autrefois occupée par une secte de cow-boys.

Une secte de cow-boys ? Voilà encore autre chose. Mon père se frotte son menton imberbe.

\- Je me souviens de cette affaire, j'ai déjà eu le dossier sous les yeux. La marine locale a fini par intervenir il y a seulement une dizaine d'années. Comme la péninsule est entourée de gigantesques pics rocheux, les agissements de cette secte sont toujours passés inaperçus.

Lord approuve d'un hochement de tête satisfait et reprend la parole :

\- Et c'est sur cette île que se terrent Marshall D. Teach et son gang de brigands.

\- Des brigands ?! répétons Lilly et moi en chœur.

\- Ils ont beau être encore jeunes, ils ont tous redoublé au moins une fois et ont commis de petits délits.

Lilly-boy plonge à nouveau son élégante main dans sa besace et en tire quatre photographies. Y sont figurés les acolytes de cette crapule de Teach. Mon père reconnaît ces énergumènes. Son patron et lui commencent à énumérer leurs méfaits. Van Augur a été interpellé pour braconnage interdit ; Burgess a porté atteinte à autrui pour coups et blessures volontaires Doc Q a commercialisé illicitement des pommes explosives enfin Lafitte a été coupable par deux fois de vol à l'étalage. Par contre le casier judiciaire de Teach est totalement vierge. Il ne s'est jamais fait remarquer.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Je pose mon menton contre mes genoux, pensive. Ace est persuadé que Teach a causé du tort à Thatch. Que lui a-t-il fait ? Et pour quelles raisons ? Qu'est-ce qui a poussé ce type à agir ainsi ?

\- On ignore si Marshall D. Teach a inclus d'autres complices dans cette affaire. Dans tous les cas nous allons nous séparer en deux escouades.

On se croirait à l'armée. Il s'adresse alors à sa fille et ses traits s'adoucissent :

\- Es-tu prête à faire équipe avec ton père ?

\- Plutôt deux fois qu'une !

Il y a tant de tendresse qui passe entre eux que je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir de la jalousie. J'enserre mes pieds nus. Je déteste ce sentiment.

\- Comme l'a évoqué Horad, l'île de Banaro est cernée par des pics rocheux qui camouflent une ancienne ville laissée à l'abandon. La péninsule ne possède qu'un seul et unique quai. M'est avis que Teach et sa bande ont appareillé là-bas. Nous allons donc faire un détour et déposé les Crimson aux pieds d'un pic rocheux. Se séparer permettra de les prendre de court et de les neutraliser plus facilement.

Lord explique que Lilly et lui iront ensuite détruire l'embarcation de ces énergumènes pour entraver toutes tentatives de fuite.

\- « Détruire » ? intervient mon père en louchant sur le sac qui fait toujours penchée un peu le voilier.

Lilly-boy soulève le bagage comme s'il ne pesait rien. Tout compte fait je pense que je me ferais laminer au bras de fer. Il défait une attache et l'ouvre en grand. Je ne peux m'empêcher de reculer face à toutes ces armes. J'essaie d'apaiser mon effroi en focalisant mon attention sur des équipements plus « _soft_ ». Battes de baseball, poings américains, sarbacanes, des cordes, un arc et son petit carquois. La blanche, de son côté, ne semble pas si surprise. Elle savait à quoi s'attendre avec son père. Le mien a planté ses émeraudes sur le visage paisible de son patron.

\- Nos opposants sont des gosses.

\- Des gosses qui ont ont enfreint la loi à plusieurs reprises, l'auriez-vous oublié ? Ne m'obligez pas à vous imposer une seconde fois la lecture intégrale de leurs dossiers avant que nous accostions. Comme on dit « _prudence est mère de sûreté _». Je préfère être préparé à l'éventualité que ces « gosses », comme vous dites si bien, soient armés. Pour l'heure, choisissez la vôtre.

\- Je...

Lord se penche vers lui, son éternel sourire narquois fiché sur ses jolies lèvres.

\- Vous ne savez pas vous servir d'une arme ?

\- Si, bien sûr ! répond précipitamment mon père. Enfin... d'un revolver uniquement...

\- Fort bien. Je vais profiter du temps qu'il nous reste avant d'arriver à destination, soit quarante deux minutes et trente sept secondes, pour vous apprendre à vous servir d'armes à distance. Veuillez me suivre.

Mon père n'a même pas le temps de protester que son boss s'est déjà levé avec son arsenal dans les bras. Ils prennent place à la poupe et commencent à viser au loin vers des rochers qui sortent de l'eau. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en discernant de la sueur sur le front de mon père. J'apprécie énormément cette facette de lui, cette perte de contenance au contact de Lilly-boy. Cela le rend plus accessible et humain. J'entoure mes cuisses que je presse contre mon buste. J'aimerais qu'il se lâche un peu plus en ma présence aussi. Je relève la tête vers Lilly qui a dirigé la sienne vers le ciel étoilé. On a eu beaucoup de chance que la pluie se soit arrêtée. La blanche est restée près de moi mais ne me regarde toujours pas. Ne pouvant plus supporter ce malaise entre nous, je demande :

\- Tu vas bien Lilly ?

\- Ah ? Oui oui, tout va bien.

\- Hm hm... Et avec l'option « honnêteté » ça donne quoi ?

Cette fois elle se tourne vers moi. Ses lèvres se retroussent imperceptiblement en entendant la réplique que je lui ai dérobée. Mais elle ne dit rien. Mes doigts jouent avec mes orteils. Je souffle, blessée :

\- Tu m'évites.

Et c'est plus une affirmation qu'une question. Elle ne nie pas. Néanmoins je vois passer un éclat de tristesse dans ses iris sombres.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

\- Parce que je t'ai menti depuis le début.

Mon cœur se soulève et bloque ma respiration. J'ai envie de la supplier de m'en dire plus mais je me retiens, ne voulant pas la brusquer. Ses ongles se plantent dans sa chair. Je vois à quel point ça lui coûte d'avoir cette discussion. A quel point ça lui a coûté de me mentir pendant tout ce temps. Ses lèvres tremblent, puis elle se décide enfin à ancrer ses yeux aux miens.

\- Je m'appelle Lilly Ablydan et non Lilly Newgate. Si j'ai utilisé mon nom maternel c'était pour éviter de me faire remarquer. Mon parcours scolaire a été semé d'embûches à cause du nom de mon père, ce nom que l'on associe à un monstre. Chaque jour c'était la même histoire. Les gens ne s'en lassaient pas, ils voulaient toujours se venger sur moi des actions de « Dragons Célestes ». Ça ne s'est jamais bien terminé.

Le vent marin gorgé de sel fait voler nos tignasses dans tous les sens. Elle replace distraitement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille tout en sachant que c'est inutile.

\- C'était sans fin. Je subissais des tempêtes de reproches, je naviguais dans un cercle vicieux. Jusqu'au jour où un phare éclaira une lanterne dans ma tête. Pour enrayer ces brimades, je devais changer de nom. C'est ce que je fis pour le lycée Grand Line. Et cela a fonctionné.

Un sourire un peu triste fleurit sur sa bouche. Je meurs d'envie de lui saisir la main, de lui communiquer ma chaleur mais mon petit doigt me dicte de la laisser terminer. Elle jette un coup d'œil à son père par dessus son épaule. L'émotion fait tressaillir ses traits. Lorsqu'elle se tourne vers moi, je sens qu'elle est à deux doigts de fondre en larmes.

\- Il faut que tu saches que je n'ai pas honte de mon père. Loin de là. Plus que les coups subits, ce sont les insultes contre lui et contre son nom que je ne pouvais plus supporter. C'était une véritable torture. Je sais qui il est, ce qu'il fait. Je vois d'ici le sang de millions de personnes qui entachent ses mains.

Elle passe ses doigts furtivement sur son visage pour chasser une larme.

\- Mais je l'aime quand même. De toutes mes forces. Peu importe ce qu'en pensent les autres, je ne cesserai jamais de l'aimer.

N'y tenant plus, je prends appui sur mes genoux et capture son visage trempé. Mon front s'encastre délicatement contre le sien. Le marron et l'océan ont fusionné pour engendrer une nouvelle couleur. Je murmure :

\- Et tu as raison de ressentir ça. Peu importe que tu sois une Newgate ou une Ablydan. A mes yeux tu es Lilly et je t'aime exactement comme tu es. Avec tes sourires et tes larmes. Ta franchise et tes mensonges.

Ses larmes redoublent de vigueur et elle se met à hoqueter. Préférant dissimuler son état pour ne pas alerter les adultes, elle plonge sa figure dans mes cheveux écarlate. Je l'entends bredouiller :

\- Je suis tellement contente de t'avoir rencontrée, Akira.

Et moi je suis tellement touchée qu'elle m'avoue tout ça, des choses que je n'aurais pas pu deviner, ce qui la rongeait depuis toujours ainsi que ce qu'elle pense de moi. Je lui étreins le dos, son cœur bat au même rythme que le mien. Cet instant riche en émotions diverses devient notre havre de paix avant la bataille.

/

Les Ablydan nous ont déposés aux pieds d'un pic rocheux et sont repartis. Avant de nous séparer, nous nous sommes donnés rendez-vous au quai de l'île. J'ai longuement serré Lilly dans mes bras avant de pouvoir la laisser s'en aller. Bon courage Lilly, Lord.

Je lève le nez vers le sommet de la montagne pointue. Impossible de passer entre deux pics, il va donc nous falloir escalader une vingtaine de mètres je dirais. C'est plus que tous les arbres que j'ai grimpés. Qu'en pense mon père ? Aaah, d'après son expression catastrophée je pourrais certifier que ça ne l'enchante pas des masses.

\- Ne me dis pas qu'on va devoir escalader cette falaise ?

\- Tu exagères, ce n'est pas si haut que ça. De toute façon nous n'avons pas le choix.

Je papillonne des paupières. Bizarrement j'éprouve désormais beaucoup plus de faciliter à m'adresser à lui. C'est sûrement le fait de l'avoir vu si déstabilisé aux côtés de Lord. Je souris, fière de pouvoir être plus directe avec lui. Je m'échauffe en exécutant plusieurs tractions et je constate qu'il m'imite. Je fouille quelques instants dans mon sac rempli. La lune est bien présente mais elle n'est pas assez pleine pour m'éclairer correctement. Enfin, je trouve le ruban que mon père place toujours sur la table du petit-déjeuner avant de partir travailler. Il m'observe en silence tandis que j'attache mes cheveux en une queue de cheval. Puis nous plaçons nos lampes frontales et les allumons. Cela nous fait tout drôle de nous voir dans autant de clarté tout à coup. Il desserre encore plus sa cravate qu'il finit par enlever complètement et par jeter au sol. J'ignore pourquoi mais sa soudaine désinvolture me donne la force nécessaire pour m'enquérir :

\- Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?

J'ignorais ce que j'attendais en retour mais certainement pas cette figure transpirant l'amertume, la consternation et le désabusement. Il chuchote d'une voix peinée :

\- Comment peux-tu me demander ça après tout ce qui s'est passé ? Comment puis-je te faire confiance après toutes les fois où tu m'as désobéi ?

Sa remarque me blesse horriblement. Je sens comme un gouffre s'étendre sous mes orteils pour m'aspirer vers le passé. Mais la main du présent me retient en place et l'urgence du moment me galvanise. Je m'exclame, la gorge étranglée :

\- Tout le long de ma vie, nous... nous n'avons jamais su trouver un terrain d'entente, nous ne nous sommes jamais compris. Mais c'est du passé ça ! Il n'est pas trop tard. Nous pouvons encore créer quelque chose qui commence dès maintenant.

Je lui tends un bras tremblotant. Derrière lui les vagues se fracassent contre la rive et l'éclaboussent. Toutefois il ne le remarque pas, trop accaparé qu'il est par ce que je lui propose. Mes yeux sont fixés sur ma main qui ne veut pas cesser d'osciller. Cette main que j'ai tendue à Ace et qu'il a rejetée. Je la sermonne par la pensée. « _Arrête de trembler ! Arrête-toi ! _». Les larmes me montent aux yeux au même rythme que les secondes s'égrainent. Et c'est pile au moment où je n'ai plus d'espoir de réconciliation que je sens des doigts timides, incertains, se faufiler sur ma paume restée ouverte. Les phalanges se referment et me transmettent une promesse. Celle de prendre un nouveau départ.

/

Je cherche une prise, la trouve après avoir tâté la roche et me hisse un peu plus haut. J'essaie de canaliser mon souffle et de ne pas regarder en bas. Avant cette ascension j'ai expliqué à mon père deux-trois petites choses à savoir sur l'escalade. Je me suis bien retenue de lui dire que je n'ai jamais grimpé sur une surface aussi escarpée, histoire de ne pas le faire paniquer davantage. Depuis que je me suis élevée à plus de cinq mètres, je n'ai plus osé inspecter sa progression. Je me suis uniquement fiée à mon ouïe et comme je ne l'ai pas entendu hurler j'ai jugé que c'était bon signe.

Ma lampe éclaire la paroi au dessus de moi. Nouvelle prise. Je tire sur mes muscles, mon corps se love contre la caillasse. La montée est nettement plus physique que ce que j'envisageais. C'est probablement dû à cette charge supplémentaire qui pèse sur mon dos et qui menace de m'entraîner vers l'arrière. Nos sacs sont remplis d'armes diverses – celles de Lord. Comme il nous a laissé le choix – hormis à mon père – je me suis ruée sur des équipements « _soft_ » si on peut appeler cela comme ça.

Nouvelle prise. Cette fois j'atteins le sommet. Je soupire, soulagée d'arriver au bout de cette ascension non sécurisée, et éteins ma lampe. Mon père me rejoint plus rapidement que ce que j'aurais pensé. Il m'imite et se tient à côté de moi. Nous échangeons un regard apaisé, presque heureux d'être arrivés jusqu'ici.

Mais le plus dur reste à faire.

Le vent porte des voix à nos oreilles. Mon père extirpe de son sac deux paires de jumelles infrarouges équipées de vision nocturne. Je la place contre mes yeux et balaie les environs. La ville abandonnée est constituée de maisonnettes style western. La plupart sont délabrées et inhabitables. Mais pour l'heure je me fiche du décor. Tout ce que je souhaite c'est repérer nos opposants. Un coup de coude m'est administré dans les cotes, je manque de peu de faire tomber mes jumelles. Mon père m'indique une direction. Bien vu. Deux hommes sont là. Ce sont leurs voix que nous percevons d'ici. Je frissonne d'horreur en constatant que je ne les connais absolument pas. Est-ce que nous nous sommes trompés d'île ? C'est impossible... Et puis que feraient ces deux individus, ici, en pleine nuit ? Ils s'approchent de nous. Je me plaque instinctivement contre la roche, de peur que je-ne-sais-quoi trahissent notre position. A présent qu'ils sont plus proches, je parviens à entendre :

\- T'y es pas allé de main morte avec ce Thatch, Shiliew. Je sais que t'es un vrai sociopathe mais faut te retenir, mon gars. Tu lui as presque pété sa jambe en moins de deux, nya !

\- …

\- Ce serait vraiment con s'il ne pouvait plus avouer où il _l'_a cachée ! Même si, parfaitement entre nous, j'ai rien pigé à l'histoire de balle de baseball de Teach. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si particulier, nya ? C'est qu'une balle, merde !

\- …

\- Et en plus je dois faire mon tour de ronde avec un mec aussi peu causant que toi, c'est bien ma veine, nya.

\- Avala Pizarro ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu parles trop.

« _Teach_ ». Il n'y a plus de doute à avoir. Alors comme ça il en a après la balle ? Comment elle s'appelle déjà ? ...Yami, oui c'est ça. Cette balle qui est, d'après les dires de Marco, un symbole de force, d'amitié, de persévérance et d'espoir. « _L'otage_ » « _pété sa jambe_ ». Oh mon Dieu. L'ami d'Ace se trouve donc ici en ce moment même ! Et il souffre d'heure en heure ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi Ace était impatient de partir. J'ai les jambes qui tremblent contre la paroi de pierre. Ces deux-là ont l'air d'être des durs à cuir. En revanche, ils n'ont pas l'air de saisir pourquoi Teach va aussi loin pour «_ une histoire de balle de baseball_ ». Moi non plus d'ailleurs. Cette mésentente pourrait signer notre chance. Il faut négocier.

Sans réfléchir, je me hisse un peu plus haut et me mets debout sur le sommet du pic. Mon père est tellement ahuri par ce retournement de situation qu'il n'esquisse pas le moindre geste. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, je défais le sweat de Lord pour me retrouver en t-shirt. Je noue le vêtement chaud autour de ma taille et m'élance

vers l'avant.

Je n'ai pas fait deux pas que je trébuche en arrière. La pente est trop raide pour que je puisse m'arrêter. Alors, j'avale sur les fesses les mètres qui me séparent du sol plat. Le sweat de Lord frotte contre la roche et offre une excellente protection à mon postérieur. On voit que c'est de la qualité. Une fois à terre, je me remets debout et parcours les alentours des yeux pour repérer les deux sbires de Teach. Je ne cherche pas longtemps puisqu'ils m'ont repérée depuis belles lurettes et qu'ils se sont rapprochés. Ils sont tous les deux gigantesques. Leur taille décuple ma peur.

\- Mais d'où tu sors toi, nya ?!

Celui qui s'adresse à moi possède une très longue chevelure bleue ainsi qu'un casque avec des cornes. Si je m'en réfère à sa voix, je dirais qu'il s'agit du dénommé Avalo Pizarro. Le second est encore plus intimidant. Casquette d'officier qui camoufle son œil droit, cache-oreilles et menton proéminent. Il a posé sa main sur le fourreau de son épée, prêt à dégainer. Je sens immédiatement que je n'ai pas ma place ici, face à eux. Je respirer calmement pour conserver ma lucidité.

\- Je... Je suis venue procéder à un échange !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cafouilles merdeuse, nya ? rétorque Avalo Pizarro déjà à bout de patience. Comment es-tu parvenue jusqu'ici ?!

\- Ma famille détient une très grande fortune. Si vous relâchez Thatch, je... je peux les appeler et ils viendront avec la somme qui vous arrange.

Les deux sbires n'échangent même pas un regard. Ma proposition n'est pas parvenue à leurs oreilles qu'ils ont délibérément verrouillées. La gorge nouée par l'angoisse, je m'apprête à réitérer une tentative mais suis devancée par la main d'Avalo Pizarro qui plonge sous son habit et qui ressort en pointant un objet vers moi.

Mon sang se glace. Un pistolet à silex. Braqué sur moi. J'ai l'impression de ne plus être vraiment là. Il... il ne va pas tirer tout de même ? Il ne peut pas... Il...

Détonation.

Le pansement sur ma joue gauche se déchire sous l'impact. Une vive douleur s'éveille sur ma pommette. Mes jambes réagissent plus prestement que ma conscience. Je roule sur le côté et me cache derrière un rocher de un mètre de hauteur. Ma main se plaque contre ma joue douloureuse et j'analyse l'étendue des dégâts. Elle est en sang. Ce type m'a tiré dessus. Et alors c'est une explosion d'émotions dans mon être.

Incompréhension.

Panique.

Terreur.

Je me recroqueville sur moi-même. Les larmes ruissellent jusqu'à mon menton et je tremble tellement qu'on dirait qu'il fait - 40 ° dehors. Je revois son pistolet dirigé vers moi. J'aurais pu mourir en un instant. La nuit a dû l'empêcher de viser correctement. Cette pensée ne me rassure en rien. Au contraire. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie. Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'impliquer Lilly ? Je me mords le genou pour m'empêcher de geindre à voix haute. J'ai pratiqué beaucoup de sport à l'extérieur et dans ma chambre, j'ai frappé un nombre incalculable de fois le punching-ball à l'insu de mes parents. Je sais quelle force je possède. Néanmoins cette bataille là est d'un tout autre niveau. Je me sens aussi vulnérable qu'une fourmi. La voix d'Avalo Pizarro rugit dans l'obscurité :

\- Si tu crois pouvoir en réchapper parce que t'es une nénette tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil, nya ! Ça sert à rien de jouer à cache-cache, sors de là ! T'avais qu'à pas te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde p...

Détonation. Sa voix se perd dans un étranglement de surprise. Je me suis tellement égarée dans ma pleutrerie que j'en ai oublié mon allier. Mon père. Juché là haut avec son sac rempli d'armes. Par réflexe je claque mes joues avec mes mains pour me ressaisir. Cela déclenche une douleur encore plus ardente dans ma pommette gauche. Au moins avec cet élancement je resterai consciente.

\- Putain de merde c'était quoi ça ?! Mon épaule bordel de... Je... je suis en train de perdre mes forces...Ahhhh !

Troisième détonation. Mon père a encore dû ouvrir le feu avec ses projectiles soporifiques. J'ouvre mon sac à dos et contemple toutes ces armes qui me font horreur. Celle qui me répugne le moins et que j'enfile sont les poings américains. Ils pèsent lourds sur mes phalanges mais sont paradoxalement rassurants. Je souffle un grand coup en répétant sans cesse que c'est de la légitime défense. Je relève la tête prudemment au dessus du rocher. Avalo Pizarro est à terre et se tient la cheville. Touché deux fois. Avec un entraîneur aussi hors-pair que Lord, pas étonnant que mon père fasse mouche même de nuit. Le dénommé Shiliew s'est caché derrière une habitation. De ma position, je distingue sa main toujours sur le fourreau. Il guette le sommet des pics. De toute évidence il ne possède pas d'arme à distance. Cette constatation me redonne un regain d'énergie. Je sens encore les doigts chauds de mon père sur ma paume. Avec mon père qui me couvre, il ne peut rien m'arriver. C'est ma chance.

Je bondis sur mes jambes et cours aussi vite que je peux vers le corps de moins en moins gesticulant d'Avalo Pizarro. Son pistolet à silex brille sous les étoiles. Je shoote dedans et l'envoie valdinguer à plusieurs mètres de là. Même s'il va bientôt s'évanouir, on ne sait jamais. Impossible pour lui de se défendre à présent. Je poursuis ma route à toute vitesse, pénètre dans la ville, m'attendant à tomber sur d'autres comparses de Teach. L'idée de devoir fouiller toutes ces maisons en ruine pour trouver Thatch me donne la nausée mais je ne ralentis pas. Je me glisse dans l'ouverture béante de l'une d'elles et appelle en chuchotant à moitié :

\- Thatch ! Thatch, tu es là ?

Pas de réponse. Je ressors précipitamment et me cogne contre un rocher. Non une montagne. Et plus précisément une montagne de muscles diablement durs. Je me statufie, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Shiliew. Il a vu clair dans mon jeu. Une voix acerbe se détache de ses lèvres charnues :

\- Tu tombes bien mouflette, je mourrais d'envie d'essayer ma nouvelle épée sur quelqu'un.

Avant qu'il ne la dégaine je me mets à hurler pour me donner du courage et lui assène un coup. Cependant, mon attaque manque de précision et il l'esquive aisément. Comble de malchance, mon poing vient s'encastrer dans le bois de la bâtisse. Épouvantée, je tire dessus comme une forcenée.

\- Fallait pas te pointer ici si tu ne sais même pas te battre, morveuse.

\- Éloigne-toi de me fille tout de suite, ordure !

Je me tords le cou pour apercevoir mon père qui tient en joue notre assaillant avec un revolver. Ce dernier ne paraît pas surpris outre mesure par sa présence. Mon père a dû quitter son perchoir lorsqu'il n'avait plus sa cible dans son viseur. Il tient dans son autre main une batte. Je m'aide de mes pieds en les plaçant contre la façade pour m'extraire de là. Ça fonctionne ! Mais quelque chose cloche, Shiliew ne semble pas effrayé. Un sourire mauvais vient même se dessiner sur son ignoble bouche. Et la seconde d'après je discerne son épée fendre l'air dans ma direction. J'arc-boute mon dos pour esquiver mais mes réflexes ne sont pas assez bons. Je me prends le manche dans le crâne.

Je valse à terre, complètement sonnée. Mon père hurle mon nom. Enfin je crois. Car c'est à peine si j'entends une nouvelle détonation. Puis le cri de terreur de mon père. Je papillonne des paupières, le visage contre le sol terreux. Au loin, je vois une masse s'abattre au sol. Je crois reconnaître le sac à dos de mon père. Seigneur, qu'est-il en train de se passer ? Nouvelle détonation. Je me redresse sur les coudes en ravalant la bile qui rêvait de se faire la malle. Mon père est toujours debout, l'air totalement désabusé, privé des armes dans son sac. Il tire une troisième fois sur son adversaire mais la balle ricoche sur son habit. Je me mords la lèvre. Je me disais bien que son torse était inhabituellement dur. Shiliew donne un coup d'épée dans le pistolet qui voltige plusieurs mètres plus loin. Oh mon Dieu, je dois faire quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Mes mains tâtent le sol en quête d'un caillou assez gros. Mais il n'y a que de la terre. Je me relève difficilement, la tête tournant encore. Et c'est pile au moment où Shiliew lève son épée pour fendre le corps de mon père en deux que je me jette sur son dos. Mes mains agrippent son cou et je me hisse à sa hauteur.

\- Ne sois pas si impatiente de mourir, morveuse ! beugle-t-il en s'évertuant de se dégager.

Mais je préférerais mourir que de lâcher prise. Je noue mes jambes autour de sa taille. Mes ongles s'accrochent à sa figure, le griffent et remontent petit à petit. J'ai parfaitement mémorisé son visage. Il va certainement me hanter pendant des nuits. Je me souviens quel œil il cache derrière sa casquette. Mes doigts pressent violemment son globe oculaire droit. Il s'époumone de douleur. Son cri me surprend et je lâche prise. Je m'attends à recevoir un coup de pied à tout moment mais c'était sans compter l'intervention de mon père qui attendait une occasion depuis tout à l'heure. Sa batte s'abat sur le crâne de Shiliew qui s'écroule aussitôt.

Des secondes s'échappent dans un silence de mort. La pression retombe un peu. Les genoux de mon père lâchent et je me remercie d'être déjà à terre pour m'éviter la chute. Il plante ses émeraudes dans mes prunelles et ne parvient plus à les lâcher. Ses cheveux habituellement gominés bouclent dans tous les sens. Il avance à quatre pattes jusqu'à moi, se fichant bien de l'allure qu'il présente en ce moment. Malgré sa fébrilité évidente, c'est avec une incroyable douceur qu'il saisit mon visage en coupe en évitant soigneusement la blessure.

\- Mon trésor, mon trésor... Oh bonté divine, mon trésor...

Mon cœur tambourine si fort qu'il me fait mal. Des larmes s'évadent de mes yeux sans que je puisse les retenir.

\- Papa..., je bredouille.

Je me jette contre son torse et il emprisonne mon dos avec ses bras. Je sens les muscles secs de ses pectoraux contre ma joue endolorie. Il enfouit son visage dans mes cheveux et m'embrasse le haut du crâne à plusieurs reprises. Sa chaleur, son odeur de menthe poivrée me chamboulent. C'est tellement nouveau pour nous ce genre d'étreinte. Ce total lâcher prise détruit toutes les barrières que nous avons érigés entre nous durant toutes ces années.

\- Je t'aime mon trésor, je... je t'aime tellement Akira.

\- Moi aussi... je … moi aussi je t'aime Papa.

Nos voix sont étranglées par la peur de s'être perdus à jamais. Mais non. Nous sommes bien là, à partager ce précieux moment. Au bout de quelques minutes je l'entends murmurer :

\- Ce sont aux parents de protéger leurs enfants.

Puis il se dégage légèrement pour me regarder dans les yeux.

\- C'est ce que j'ai toujours pensé. Mais là tu m'as sauvé la vie. Tu étais...Oh... Je ne sais pas comment le dire... Tellement, tellement brave.

\- Mais je n'ai même pas pu lui asséner un coup.

Il sourit tendrement et secoue la tête en replaçant les mèches qui se sont échappés de ma queue de cheval. Cela n'a pas d'importance.

Explosion.

C'est bien plus retentissant qu'un coup de feu. Cela vient de l'opposé de là où nous sommes. Mais oui ! L'embarcation de Teach ! Lilly et Lord devaient la faire sauter ! Cela me renvoie à la nouvelle mission que nous nous sommes attribués. Délivrer Thatch. J'échange un regard avec papa.

\- Allons-y, fait-il sur la même longueur d'onde que moi.

/

Il est une heure du matin. Cela fait un moment que nous ratissons l'île à la recherche de Thatch. Nous avons ligoté Avalo Pizarro et Shiliew pour ne pas qu'ils s'échappent. Nous avons également grignoté en chemin des barres de céréales pour reprendre des forces. Pour l'heure nous n'avons croisé personne. L'explosion du bateau a dû attirer l'attention du reste des troupes. Je suis hyper inquiète pour Lilly mais mon père s'efforce de me rassurer en me répétant que Lord est avec elle. Et qu'il sait y faire. Nous finissons de ratisser une ancienne taverne lorsque je crois entendre une voix. Je fais signe à mon père. Le grommellement se répète. Et il ne provient pas d'ici. Mon père est plus vif que moi et sort le premier. Je le suis et nous pénétrons dans la maison d'à côté. La voix se fait plus distincte.

\- A...e...

Mon père désigne une porte du menton. Nous avançons prudemment. Ce serait idiot de se faire prendre en embuscade si près du but. Il fait aller la poignée mais elle est verrouillée. Alors il prend de l'élan et fonce sur la porte. Échec. Tout ce qu'il y gagne se résume à une panoplie de bleus qui vont germer demain. Compatissante, je tapote son épaule et lui indique que je vais essayer. Il ne me retient pas, ou plutôt devrais-je dire il ne me retient plus. Ce que j'apprécie grandement. Je prends mon élan et me rue sur l'obstacle, l'épaule en avant. Le mécanisme saute aussitôt et la porte s'ouvre en grand. Je repère aussitôt un homme ligoté à terre. Il cligne des paupières, comme s'il débouchait dans un endroit éclairé alors que ce n'est pas le cas. Mon cœur se serre. Je me demande cela fait combien de temps qu'il est prostré là.

\- A... Ace ? il marmonne difficilement.

Je m'accroupis pour saisir délicatement son menton. Sa tempe gauche est en sang et sa jambe constellée de bleus. Seigneur, tout ça, tout ce cirque pour _une balle de baseball_ ?! Même si elle renferme de nombreux symboles, cela me paraît complètement insensé que des gens s'entre-tuent pour l'obtenir. Papa me tend un mouchoir en tissu et je m'applique à essuyer la tempe de Thatch. La blessure est profonde, elle risque de laisser une cicatrice.

\- Je suis Crimson Akira, une amie d'Ace. Voici mon père, Horad. Nous sommes venus te sauver.

Il me contemple, incrédule, comme si je sortais tout droit du paradis. Comme si j'étais devenue un ange et que des ailes m'avaient poussé dans le dos. Ses cheveux châtains en forme de banane sont partiellement défaits et lui barrent le front. Je pensais qu'il allait me bombarder de questions ou se mettre à pleurer de soulagement mais non. C'est même plutôt, l'inverse. Il me sourit et chuchote à grande peine :

\- Je savais pas qu'Ace était... était ami avec une fille. J'étais persuadé que ce fou allait... allait se pointer... Mais c'est une nana aussi cinglée que lui qui... qui est venue à sa place...

Je souris, chose que je n'ai plus faite depuis une éternité il me semble, et effleure tendrement sa joue, puis son bouc noir.

\- Je vais le soutenir, fait papa en revenant avec une planche en guise de béquille.

Nous défaisons un à un les liens qui retenaient Thatch et l'aidons à se mettre debout. Mon père, plus grand mais plus fin que l'ex-détenu, passe l'un de ses bras sur sa nuque. Il enserre solidement sa taille et lui tend la planche. Nous voilà parés à partir. Nous sortons de la minuscule pièce et...

\- T'avais raison Doc Q, l'explosion était une putain de diversion !

Oh non... Burgess se tient fièrement dans la pièce et nous bloque la seule entrée. Il arbore toujours son masque sur le haut de son visage. Il sourit mais je devine aux veines sous sa peau qu'il ne rêve que d'une chose : nous exploser la tête. Son image qui suinte la violence gratuite me révulse. A ses côtés se tiennent Doc Q et un cheval. Mes yeux n'ont soudain d'yeux que pour l'animal. Il a l'air terriblement mal en point. Sa crinière grise recouvre ses yeux et une partie de son chanfrein. Sa langue pend anormalement. Pourtant ce sont ces particularités que je trouve les plus attendrissantes. Un cliquetis me ramène à la situation épineuse. Avec sa main libre, Papa a dégainé son revolver qu'il avait coincé dans la ceinture de son pantalon.

\- Rendez-vous.

Je vois à l'expression de Burgess qu'il n'avait pas prévu ce retournement de situation. Il grimace et ses poings énormes se serrent contre ses hanches étroites. Je ne bouge plus, mes cils se sont enracinés à mon front. Un mauvais pressentiment fait gronder mes entrailles lorsque je regarde cet amas de muscles. Cet homme. C'est lui qui m'a frappée hier matin lors de l'altercation dans le couloir. _Hier matin_. J'ai l'impression que c'était il y a une éternité. Je revois encore sa façon de se battre. Plaisir. Il prenait un plaisir fou à me boxer et à cogner les autres. S'il a rejoint Teach dans ses projets, c'est sûrement parce que ce dernier lui a promis des bastons à foison. Mes prunelles descendent le long du torse proéminent de Burgess puis finissent leur course sur ses mains. Ses mains qui cherchent une prise, un objet, n'importe quoi derrière lui. Pour nous le jeter à la figure, pour ouvrir les hostilités. Toutefois j'ai vu clair dans son jeu.

\- Papa ?

\- Qu'il y a-t-il ?

\- Tu me fais toujours confiance ?

\- Oui.

\- A cent pour cent je veux dire. Pour n'importe quelle situation.

Je sens son regard vert posé sur moi l'espace d'une seconde mais je refuse de me détourner de cet homme dangereux. Puis il répond d'une voix convaincue :

\- Oui, j'ai confiance en toi.

\- Très bien. Alors laisse-moi lui régler son compte.

Je pointe du doigt Burgess qui simule mal son étonnement.

\- Tu parles de moi moucheron ?

\- Cet homme ne se rendra pas tant qu'il sera conscient, je poursuis en l'ignorant.

L'acolyte de Teach explose d'un rire tonitruant qui fait voler en éclats les derrières vitres de la maison. Mon père réfléchit quelques instants puis hoche la tête, me donnant ainsi son consentement. Thatch semble également approuver ma décision. Papa braque son arme sur Doc Q qui se mouche bruyamment. Il a l'air tellement égaré qu'on dirait qu'il est partout sauf ici, sur l'île de Banaro. Je m'avance vers Burgess et m'arrête à un mètre de lui, les bras le long du corps.

Mes poings se contractent, je sens la délicieusement morsure de mon arme métallique dans ma peau. J'inspire et expire calmement. Allez Akira, souviens-toi de tous ces entraînements dans ta chambre, de toutes ces émissions que tu as vues et revues sur la self-défense.

Premièrement, ne pas me placer en position de combat pour trahir mes capacités. Cela semble fonctionner puisqu'il se met à ricaner et à se moquer de ma taille. Ensuite, mes bras doivent toujours être levés pour parer une attaque. Je fais semblant de m'étirer. Je guette ses yeux à la recherche d'une diminution de son attention. Maintenant ! Je me plie, mon bras fend l'air et assène un coup dans sa rotule. Mes poings américains multiplient ma puissance. Sa jambe part sur le côté, le déséquilibre, l'obligeant à chuter lourdement au sol. Je me déplace lentement, tournant en rond autour de lui. Lorsqu'il se relève, il ne sourit plus du tout. Furieux de cette humiliation, il vocifère :

\- Toi je vais te faire la peau, mocheté !

Je m'arrête et me place légèrement de biais pour éviter ainsi qu'il atteigne un point vital. Ma posture est défensive, sachant pertinemment qu'il va se jeter sur moi. Je garde mes yeux rivés sur la ligne de ses épaules pour déceler quel membre il va utiliser. Bras droit. Anticipant son coup, j'utilise le mien au même moment et abats mon poing dans son articulation. Crac. Il hurle de douleur et recule de quelques pas. Ses yeux fous me détaillent de la tête aux pieds, comme s'il refusait d'admettre qu'une fille comme moi puisse lui briser le bras.

Ses muscles sont plus saillants que jamais. Il va de nouveau attaquer. Bras gauche, le seul qu'il lui reste. Son coup est blindé de force mais n'est pas très rapide. Je l'esquive, prête à contre-attaquer. Seulement je suis prise au dépourvu par une seconde offensive que je n'ai pas vue venir. Un coup de pied. Je n'aurais jamais songé à ce qu'il s'en serve puisqu'il est court sur pattes. Je ne suis pas en position pour contrer. Je me prends l'attaque de plein fouet. Je valse et atterrie en plein sur le cheval.

Je pensais qu'il allait s'écrouler, mal en point qu'il est. Mais non, il a à peine bouger. Doc Q non plus d'ailleurs. Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je plonge dans ceux de l'animal que je discerne sous son crin maintenant que je suis contre lui. Son regard est doux, triste et attentif. Il guette ma réaction comme si sa vie en dépendait. Mes bras glissent sur sa robe argile et se nouent autour de son garrot. J'ai toujours été sensible à la nature et aux animaux. J'apprécie leur contact qui me fortifie. Même si la situation ne s'y prête pas, je souris. Et je murmure :

\- Coucou toi. Tu es beau, tu sais ?

En réponse il me lèche le front. Je me mets à rire mais mon euphorie est de très courte durée puisqu'une main immense vient empoigner ma queue de cheval. Burgess me suspend vers le haut avec une facilité déconcertante. Je crie et bats des jambes.

\- T'as fini de couiner sale chienne ?! hurle-t-il en me balançant contre une table.

Rongée par les mites et la moisissure, le meuble s'effondre sous mon poids. Tous mes membres sont lancinants. Surtout dans mes cotes, là où Burgess a frappé avec sa jambe. J'ai beau être endurante à le course, ne suis pas très résistante. Si je me reprends un coup comme cela, il me mettra au tapis. En me redressant péniblement, je lance un regard à mon père. Il a les yeux rivés sur moi. J'ébauche un sourire pour le rassurer et il me répond d'un petit hochement de tête. Si je veux vraiment lui faire comprendre que j'ai grandi, que je ne suis plus une petite fille, je suis obligée de gagner ce combat.

J'essuie la sueur de mon front, le sang de ma blessure à la joue qui s'est rouverte et boitille jusqu'à Burgess. Il ne plaisante plus et me prend au sérieux. Ça va être plus compliqué maintenant qu'il est sur ses gardes. Je ne me sens plus aussi vaillante qu'en début de soirée. Il s'est passé beaucoup trop de bouleversements, que ce soit physiquement et surtout mentalement. Il faut que j'en finisse maintenant !

Nous nous fixons pendant un moment. Puis, comme je le pensais, il est le premier à perdre patience. Côté gauche. Cette fois je décide de parer avec mon bras gauche également. La collision résonne dans mes os et me fait grincer des dents. Avec mon autre bras j'agrippe deux de ses doigts potelés et le tire vers moi en rugissant. Puis j'allonge ma main droite jusqu'à son cou que je percute de toutes mes forces. Il émet un étranglement guttural, la respiration coupée. Ce n'est pas terminé !

Mes pieds tracent un cercle autour de moi et mon corps suit le mouvement pour me retrouver derrière cette brute. Je saute et joins mes poings que j'abaisse sur sa nuque avec toute l'énergie qu'il me reste. Un hoquet de surprise s'échappe de sa bouche puis sa masse corporelle s'écroule à terre. Je me plie en deux, les mains sur les genoux, à bout de souffle. Les poings américains claquent contre le sol. J'essaie de me relever mais ma vision devient floue. La dernière chose que je discerne est un cheval qui trottine vers moi.

/

Je me réveille en percevant aussitôt une douce chaleur sous mon corps. Une douce chaleur qui bouge. Et un pelage moelleux. Je me redresse, le cou assailli par un torticolis. En me frottant les yeux et la nuque, j'essaie de comprendre où je suis. Et surtout _sur qui_.

\- Mon trésor, comment te sens-tu ?

Je tourne la tête en grimaçant. Ouille. Mon père marche à côté de moi. Il soutient Thatch qui me lance un petit salut de la main. Je comprends que nous avançons en direction du quai. Attendez, comment cela se fait-il qu'ils sont plus petits que moi ?! Je baisse la tête. Le cheval ! Je suis allongée sur sa selle ! Que s'est-il passé ? Mon père semble comprendre ma question à travers ma figure ébaubie :

\- C'est Doc Q. Il a décidé de se rendre de son plein gré et a soigné tes blessures.

Je tâte craintivement ma joue gauche. Effectivement. Je me contorsionne en faisant mon possible pour ne pas entendre mes articulations qui se plaignent. L'homme que je cherchais visuellement traîne les pieds derrière nous. Il pleurniche et se mouche bruyamment avec un papier crasseux. Je contemple un instant sa stature fragile puis déclare :

\- Pourquoi vous m'avez soignée ?

\- C'est... c'est...snif... Stronger...

\- Stronger ?

Je crois qu'il parle du cheval.

\- Personne n'a jamais été gentil...snif... avec lui. Il a même été rejeté par sa...snif... par sa propre mère à sa naissance, vous vous rendez compte ?!

Il se lamente pendant une minute ou deux avant de reprendre :

\- Mais toi tu... tu l'as aimé au premier regard... Malgré son apparence que tout le monde trouve hideuse...snif...Et son odeur... infecte ! Toi tu as fait abstraction de ça et... snif... tu lui as parlé !

Je me retiens de lui dire que je trouve le cheval très joli de peur qu'il se mette à inonder l'île avec ses larmes. Je caresse la robe de Stronger et m'affaisse contre lui, épuisée. Je commence à somnoler lorsque j'entends une voix qui m'est très familière en ce moment :

\- Tu as été remarquable. Prodigieuse même.

Je ne bouge pas. Mon père doit penser que je me suis rendormie. Je fais au mieux pour ne pas gesticuler, troublée par ses mots. Il enchaîne :

\- Je me rends compte que je me suis trompé de direction depuis tant d'années. J'ai tellement de choses à te révéler, tellement... comment dire... tellement d'amour à te transmettre. Mais je ne suis pas certain qu'un père comme moi mérite ton attention et ton affection.

Je ne peux plus me retenir. Toujours allongée contre la crinière de Stronger, je tourne la tête vers mon père. Ses cils papillonnent d'effarement sur ses beaux yeux émeraudes. La gêne vient faire son entrée sur ses pommettes. J'allonge la main qu'il saisit timidement. Je souris, les larmes dévalant sur mes joues blessées.

« Moi aussi j'ai tant de choses à te dire, papa. J'aimerais te faire partager mon amour pour la nature, ma passion pour la navigation. Te raconter mes journées de cours en t'appelant le soir lorsque tu es retenu par ton travail, te parler de mes amis pendant des heures. J'aimerais que tu apprennes à connaître Lilly parce qu'elle est précieuse pour moi, que tu apprennes à me connaître parce qu'il y a tant de choses que tu ne sais pas encore. J'aimerais que tu me parles de toi, de ton boulot de maire, de tes actions chez Dragons Célestes, de ton lien avec Lord. Que tu me confies ce que tu aimes et à l'inverse ce qui te débecte. Et surtout, plus que tout, j'aimerais que nous nous transmettons la force nécessaire pour soutenir maman. Car, moi, toute seule je n'y arrive pas. »

Voilà ce que je veux lui répondre. Mais je suis bien trop éreintée pour ne serait-ce qu'ouvrir la bouche. Je ferme les yeux. Une tête blanche apparaît derrière mes paupières.

Lilly. J'espère que ton père et toi allez bien.

Faite qu'il ne vous soit rien arrivé.

* * *

Helloooo~~~ alors !? Ayé la Baston a commencé !? Vous avez sorti les pompons pour encourager les filles et leur pôpas d'amour ^^ ! C'est tellement tendre ces rapprochements ! Pour le prochain vous retrouverez le duo père-fille de Lillynette et Lordounet ! Prenez soin de vous ! A bientôt ~


	14. Les Ablydan

**\- **Merci à **Tsiaritra Randriatoavina **pour sa review ! héhé oui les poulettes sont fortes ! leur lien, leurs sentiments sont de vraies sources de puissance ! (elles sont tellement chouettes !) * câlin collectif * ! Merci de suivre leurs aventures ! Promis, on tardera pas ;P hihi *complote*

N'hésitez à partager vos retours ! c'est toujours un gros plaisir pour nous de vous lire !

Coucouuuu ! Cette fois c'est moi qui commence MOUHAHAHAHAHA (rire diabolique mais larmichette quand même). Voici le chapitre des Ablydan ! Lordounet et Lillynette ! quel duo ! en vrai, ça me fait toujours quelque chose de les voir tous le deux. Ce qui lisent ma fin "originale" connaissent un peu les difficultés qu'ils ont traversé et, les voir heureux, c'est aussi une source de motivation pour écrire cette fic déjantée ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, comme il est centré sur les relations père-fille il sera forcément différent de celui des Crimsons, vous décèlerez des nuances et des complicités vraiment différentes !

Sur, ce, bonne lecture, Tartinette vous attend en fin de chapitre ! Prenez soin de vous !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 14 : **

Les Ablydan

J'ai des frissons sur tout le corps et l'esprit en pagaille. Entre ce que j'ai dû avouer à Akira, la peur qui allait avec et la joie de retrouver mon père …

\- Quelle foutue journée !

Occupé à faire glisser le navire dans un recoin stratégique, mon père lève néanmoins un œil vers moi. Il sourit.

A chaque fois c'est pareil, je le sais, mais c'est comme s'il y avait deux aimants géants qui me poussaient toujours à me coller à lui. Sans rompre avec la tradition je viens me poster à ses côtés et me met accroupie à attendre le moment propice pour lui sauter dessus.

\- Je n'ai pas changé tu sais.

La voix de mon père chatouille doucement mes oreilles et je sais qu'il comprend toujours tout.

\- Si, tu t'es coupé les cheveux.

\- Certes, il étouffe un petit rire, mais quelqu'un m'a dit que j'avais l'air fatigué alors j'ai fait au mieux pour endiguer ça.

Je glisse ma tête sur mes avant-bras et n'en termine pas de le regarder. A chaque fois je prends le temps de réapprendre les détails de son visage, m'assurer que c'est bien lui. J'aimerai compter ses rides mais il n'en a pas, pas même une toute petite qui viendrait me donner raison sur le fait qu'il travaille beaucoup trop. Rien. Juste son visage, pareil au mien et l'éclat dans ses yeux.

\- Désolée de t'avoir fait venir…

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je n'étais pas loin.

Il termine de ranger les voiles.

\- Pour tout te dire je comptais te faire la surprise d'être à la maison ce soir, mais quand ta mère m'a envoyé la photo de ta blessure…. Tu comprends qu'il n'était pas question de laisser cet acte impuni.

Oui je comprends, il n'a pas changé après tout.

\- Essaie de larguer l'ancre sans faire trop de bruit et attention avec la chaîne.

J'hoche la tête et m'en vais à ma tâche. Une fois l'ancre larguée je retrouve mon père. Nous avons accosté non loin du navire principal mais la brume nous cache.

Nous quittons le navire enfilons nos sacs et chaussons nos chaussures avant de partir en direction du bateau.

\- Il nous faudra occuper tout ce petit monde un certain temps, à terre les renforts arriveront mais pas tout de suite. L'important étant de couper toute voie de retraite à ces malfrats.

Mon père s'accroupie pour lacer ses chaussures.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Tu verras, fais-moi confiance. La première des choses étant de localiser leur navire pour le faire exploser.

Il dépose un baiser sur mon front. Évidemment que je lui fais confiance.

Je passe sur sa dernière phrase et nous avançons tous les deux vers le navire principal. Cachés derrière un rocher je distingue une grosse masse noire allongée sur le pont du navire.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je chuchotte à mon père.

\- Mmm… Le fameux Teach a-t-il un chien ?

La réponse se ne fit pas attendre : la masse noire remua et se divisa en trois monstrueux chiens noirs tout droit sortis des enfers. Les nasaux des molosses remuent et je devine qu'ils sont en train d'humer l'air pour nous localiser.

Mon père et moi échangeons un regard complice : qui des Ablydan ou des Cerbères seront les plus bestiaux ?

Un sourire fend mes lèvres.

On dirait bien que c'est l'heure de la chasse.

Je retire délicatement une flèche de mon sac et commence à bander mon arc tandis que mon père fait craquer ses poings.

Je me relève et retiens ma respiration, dans la brume, seul le bruit des battements de mon cœur me rend perceptible, caché au milieu de mes côtes abîmées il s'atténue, juste assez pour me permettre de surprendre les molosses avec mon premier tir.

Ma flèche s'enfonce dans le train arrière de la bête lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur. Aussitôt les deux autres se relèvent, nous repèrent et s'élancent à notre rencontre.

Je saute sur le rocher qui nous cachait et décoche une nouvelle flèche à la même bête, elle ne fera pas un pas de plus. Reste les deux autres.

Sans avoir besoin de parler je sais que c'est mon père qui va se charger du comité d'accueil, j'ai presque de la peine pour ces deux bêtes, elles vont rencontrer le véritable monstre.

Je dépose un genou contre la roche pour m'assurer plus de stabilité et couvre la zone, je balaye les façades des yeux, persuadée qu'il y a encore du monde caché quelque part, les chiens ne sont que le premier round.

Pauvres chiens d'ailleurs. Je glisse un œil et je vois l'une des bêtes sauter la gueule ouverte sur mon père. Il ne bouge pas et se contente de se focaliser sur elle, son bras bouge à peine mais il déploie un peu sa force colossale et vient saisir d'une main la mâchoire de la bête. Soulevée dans les airs elle râle, bave et implore sans doute son frère de venir la sauver. L'autre bête saute sur mon père qui s'en saisit de la même manière. Soulevées et captives, le chant des bêtes s'est mué en implorations. Elles piaillent, jappent et implorent la pitié de la proie qu'elles croyaient impressionner.

Pour toute réponse, mon père les envoya valser et s'écraser contre la roche, on ne les reverra plus de sitôt. Il n'y a pas de plus grand prédateur que lui.

Je saute de mon perchoir et vais poser ma main sur leurs poitrines, elles respirent. Puis je m'en vais retirer les têtes de mes flèches enfoncées dans les membres de la troisième. Peu de gens le savent mais les flèches conceptualisées par mon père sont faites pour ne pas causer la mort, elles se retirent sans augmenter la plaie et diffusent un antiseptique quand on les retire, un vrai concentré de technologie.

Les trois bêtes sont sauves.

Prédateur ne veut pas dire meurtrier.

Ça aussi peu de gens le savent.

Je caresse la pauvre bête qui jappe un peu.

Pardon de t'avoir blessé… Je suis désolée mais ton maître est un abruti, ce conflit ne vous regarde pas, pardon.

Elle me regarde de ses petits yeux jaunes. Je lui souris.

\- Tu as pu localiser les autres ? Me demande tout bas mon père.

\- Non, mais ça me donne une idée.

Mon père hausse un sourcil et je poursuis.

\- Le type qui m'a pété les cotes, il avait une très bonne vision de la situation et il a touché parfaitement l'endroit que j'avais laissé à découvert.

\- Tu penses à un sniper ?

\- Exact.

Je hoche la tête, où est-ce que je me planquerai pour viser ? Pour avoir une vue dégagée au milieu de cette brume ? Mon père se colle à mon dos, c'est lui qui veille, le temps que je puisse localiser cet enfoiré planqué derrière son viseur.

Cette crique est une cuvette parfaite, je m'en aperçois seulement. Le bateau comme appas pour nous attirer dans un piège. Ils savaient qu'on commencerait par s'occuper de leur navire, notre plan initial ne semble pas fonctionner.

Les chiens étaient mis bien en évidence pour nous faire avancer, je suis sûre qu'ils étaient là exprès pour nous faire sortir. Putain ! ils se sont servis des chiens !

Je bous intérieurement, heureusement qu'ils n'ont rien de grave sinon j'aurai vraiment fait de la bouillie de Teach. Ce type est une vraie merde.

Mais je réalise alors : ils nous ont fait sortir, parce que de là où ils sont, ils doivent avoir une mauvaise vue de l'abord.

\- Changement de plan. On s'occuper de ces têtes de flan avant.

Mon père hausse les épaules en souriant, ce n'est pas lui qui s'opposerait à un combat.

Je change de tactique est réfléchi au pire endroit pour couvrir l'entrée mais qui offre la meilleure couverture de la zone du bateau.

Mes yeux parcourent les reliefs et je donne un petit coup de coude à mon père.

\- Cache-moi.

Je lui glisse ces mots et il se retourne, dissimulant le fait que je suis en train de bander mon arc et il se retire au dernier moment, ma flèche est déjà tirée, l'enfoiré pourra pas l'éviter.

J'ai vu juste, les buissons s'agitent et j'entends des pas qui fuient, il est bien là-bas, plus haut sur la paroi rocheuse.

Sa salve ne tarde pas et mon père et moi courons nous cacher derrière les rochers. Il va nous tirer comme des lapins. Avec de vraies balles en plus !

Je vois mon père farfouiller dans son sac, en sortir un petit sac de poudre blanche. Il compte escalader la falaise ! Je lui attrape la manche.

\- Arrête ! t'as vu comment elle est raide !?

\- Couvre-moi !

\- Quoi !? T'es pas sérieux !?

Pourtant si, il s'élance en direction de la montagne rocheuse et commence à grimper.

C'est un grand, grand, malade.

Je glisse la corde de mon arc autour de mon épaule et balance mon sac vers l'avant pour en extirper un fusil pliable et une boîte de balles.

Contrairement à cet enfoiré je glisse des projectiles soporifiques, je ne veux pas qu'il meurt, en tout cas pas avant que je lui aie fait bouffer les chaussons d'Akira, de Portgas-san et même les miens !

Je me couche sur le ventre et plante mon viseur sur le joli fessier de mon père, va falloir que je veille dessus, sinon maman va me tuer.

Assez traîné, mon père esquive une balle et je devine la position de l'autre abruti.

Au travers des feuillages j'aperçois un reflet métallique, surement le bout de son canon. Je calibre mon tir et …

\- Aaah …

Touché.

Il réplique aussitôt, il ne va pas tarder à plonger dans un gros dodo mais visiblement il compte bien se battre avant. Il prend mon père pour cible.

Mon père sur colle à la paroi rocheuse mais pendu dans le vide comme ça il fait une proie facile.

J'abandonne mon fusil et m'élance à découvert en attrapant mon arc et mes flèches dans mon dos.

\- Enfoiré !

J'essaie d'attirer son attention, enfin surtout de la détourner de mon père qui poursuit son effort. Il n'est pas loin de l'atteindre, mais il est sans moyens de défense.

Je bande mon arc, l'enfoiré ne va pas tarder à tomber dans les pommes, tient bon papa encore un peu et ça …

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Je hurle de douleur.

Les bras tendus au-dessus du vide, je vois le regard affolé de mon père qui me hurle à son tour.

\- Lilly !

Mais plus aucun son ne s'échappe de ma bouche, la douleur a scellé mes cordes vocales. A la place, c'est la voix sinistre de Teach qui raisonne.

\- Oh ! mais qui voilà, je pensais pas que ce serait une petite donzelle qui viendrait ! Ace a vraiment perdu ses couilles, sale môme.

Il se met à rire, la bouche grande ouverte sur les dents qui lui manquent. Il retire sa poigne de mes cotes, je suis tellement petite face à lui.

Même si je commence à voir trouble, je distingue ses traits, bouffies et crasseux. Comment Marco a-t-il pu être ami avec une ordure pareille ?

Du bout des doigts je fais signe à mon père que ça va, je tiens encore debout. Je l'entends grogner contre la roche, je sais qu'il fera tout pour venir m'aider. Tout ce que je dois faire c'est tenir un peu, encore un peu, debout.

Je desserre mes mâchoires et laisse passer l'air entre mes dents, juste assez pour respirer sans faire bouger ma cage thoracique. Avec ça je devrais pouvoir tenir. J'avale ma salive avec douleur et je visse mes yeux dans les siens, ses yeux de cochon.

\- C'est toi qui va perdre tes couilles salopard !

\- Ooh ! Ce sont de biens vilains mots microbette ! tu sais à qui tu parles ?

\- A un sale type qui a trahi ses amis !

Un sale type impardonnable !

Je retiens mon souffle et soulève mes bras pour décocher une flèche dans sa direction. J'expire et je tire en faisant grincer mes dents de douleur. Chaque assaut me casse le corps un peu plus mais je tire, je tire en expirant plus fort.

Comme dans un état second, mon champ de vision se rétrécie sur Teach, je ne vois que lui et je me focalise sur sa salle face.

Il évite certains de mes tirs mais je parviens à le toucher, à l'épaule, dans le bras, sur le torse.

Il rit encore, moi je n'ai plus de flèches.

De son bras valide il lève la batte dans les airs, sa batte de baseball.

L'espace d'une seconde, les visages de Portgas-san, de Marco, de Izou-senpaï me reviennent en mémoire. Et je ne sais pas si c'est l'endorphine qui se propage dans mon corps ou alors si ce sont eux qui me donnent le reliquat de forces qu'il me fallait mais je parviens à saisir la télécommande qui est dans la petite poche de mon sac. Je sens le souffle de Teach dans mes cheveux, dans une seconde il m'explosera avec sa batte. Mais j'ai déjà entre mes mains le petit boitier et je presse le bouton.

Les flèches Dragon Céleste, quel bijou.

Un courant électrique équivalant au tonnerre se répand de chaque tête de flèche enfoncée dans le corps de Teach. C'est comme s'il venait d'être frappé trois fois pas la foudre. Une explosion assourdissante retentie.

Les oreilles bourdonnantes, j'entends quand même le fracas de la batte qui s'effondre sur le sol puis le son lourd et la secousse de son corps gras qui mange la poussière.

Les paupières fermées, crispée, j'halète, j'attends quelques secondes pour être certaine que je ne vais pas y passer.

Puis j'ouvre les yeux. Teach est au sol, inconscient et fumant : grillé à points !

J'essuie la sueur de mon front quand deux mains viennent me saisir les joues.

\- Ma chérie.

Bien que l'homme réputé le plus puissant du monde, Lord Ablydan est un surtout un homme qui pleure pour sa fille. Je l'ai souvent vu pleurer, à ma place, comme aujourd'hui. J'ai fermé mon cœur à double tours alors ce sont ses yeux qui pleurent mes larmes, après tout nous avons le même visage.

Il me blotti contre lui, en douceur pour ne pas me faire mal et je me laisse réconforter par sa chaleur. Puis je sens quelque chose de rugueux sous ses mains.

\- Papa !

Il s'est lacéré les mains sur la falaise ! Grand malade !

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ça guérira en un instant.

Mon père me pointe du doigt le corps de Van Augur avachi sur le sol, il a réussi à aller le décrocher !

Nous échangeons un rire complice.

\- Pause bobos. Décrète mon père.

Je ne vais pas refuser.

Assis sur le sol, mon père palpe mes cotes, je vois ses mâchoires se crisper.

\- Tu as bien été soignée, mais il va falloir un remède plus fort.

Il retire du sac la trousse de soins marquée à l'effigie de la compagnie et commence à me prodiguer des soins.

\- C'est froid !

\- Oui, ça endort la zone. Après je te mettrai un pansement solide, ça soutiendra tes cotes et les aidera à se solidifier.

Je repense à la technique de Marco pour faire diversion et mon nez frétille. A vrai dire, je trouve cela triste qu'une telle technologie ne soit pas à la portée de plus de monde. Les hôpitaux refusent d'utiliser les produits estampillés « Dragon Céleste » alors qu'ils pourraient sauver des vies. A la place ils soignent encore avec des méthodes moins efficaces.

\- Dis papa, pourquoi les hôpitaux refusent d'utiliser ces produits ?

\- « Parce que nous sommes là pour sauver des vies, pas pour en prendre » ? En tout cas c'est ce qu'on m'a répondu.

\- C'est idiot.

\- « Dragon Céleste » arme tous les conflits mondiaux.

\- Oui, mais c'est pas toi qui tire les balles, c'est débile de te rendre responsable de la cruauté des autres…

Je n'en démordrai pas.

Quant à lui, mon père me sourit et me dépose un baiser sur la joue.

\- C'est parfois plus rassurant de croire en un ordre fait exclusivement de « bien » ou de « mal », tu ne dois pas leur en vouloir de ne pas voir les nuances.

\- Mais c'est toujours toi qui a le mauvais rôle, et moi qui prend …

\- Je sais ma chérie, et je suis désolée que tu doives en pâtir, mais je ne changerai pas de position. Peu importe ce qu'on peut dire de moi, ce sont mes convictions qui m'ont fait choisir cette voie.

\- Mmmmh … Arf.

\- Cette voie où j'ai la chance de vous avoir, toi et ta mère, vous êtes tout ce qui compte pour moi. Les avis des autres m'indiffèrent, tant que vous deux, vous êtes à mes côtés.

Il relève mon visage en poussant ses doigts sous mon menton.

\- Parce que je suis prêt à sombrer dans le puit sans fond de la cruauté humaine, tant que vous pouvez vivre heureuses et loin de toute menace.

\- Le seul véritable monstre ce doit être toi, c'est ça ?

\- Exactement, le seul véritablement monstre et qui vous aime infiniment.

Ma répartie est définitivement partie en vacances, me laissant totalement au dépourvue, à opiner du chef comme une poupée.

En même temps je ne saurais pas quoi lui répondre à part que je suis fière d'être sa fille, et que je l'aime. Mais ça, il le sait.

Alors à la place je commence à panser les mains de mon père sous ses conseils. Il m'explique les vertus de chaque baume, chaque pansement et je prends la mesure de tout ce qu'il fait, tout ce qu'il tente d'accomplir pour endiguer la folie meurtrière des hommes en inventant des remèdes et des soins, sans pour autant pouvoir les offrir à tous.

Une fois soignés, nous nous levons pour aller ligoter les deux masses inertes.

Nous restons au calme tous les deux quelques instants tout en planifiant la meilleure manière de couler le navire des sagouins.

Penchés au-dessus du corps de Teach j'entends le bruit d'une canne.

\- Oh oh… il y a eu du grabuge.

\- On dirait bien. Teach s'est encore fait embobiner par un joli minois, je dois m'en charger.

Mon père et moi échangeons un regard, visiblement le round 3 va commencer.

\- Tu vas avoir une cliente.

\- Regardez-moi ce visage, il me le faut ! Pas touche !

Nous nous retournons pour jauger nos opposants. Un homme, très grand avec un chapeau noir et une salopette violette. Puis, une femme ( ? ) avec un nez à servir de perchoir à un poulailler tout entier.

Au moins une chose est sûre, le mien ne souffrira pas !

Mon père se penche, ramasse la batte de Teach et la fait claquer contre la paume bandée de sa main.

\- Catarina Devon et Lafitte, je présume ?

Comment il connait leurs noms ?

\- Comment tu connais nos noms ? Demande ledit Lafitte.

\- Vous avez gagné un peu de renommée, il est vrai.

\- Murunffuffu ! Catarina parait trouver ça drôle.

J'en reviens pas, qui est Teach au juste ? pour pouvoir s'entourer de voyous pareils ?

\- Le Gouvernement Mondial s'intéresse à votre cas.

\- De vieux copains ceux-là, d'ailleurs ta tronche me dit quelque chose.

Laffite et mon père se considèrent gravement, non sans sourire.

\- Il est vrai que j'ai omis de me présenter, veuillez me pardonner.

Mon sang commence à bouillir, quand mon père est trop poli, c'est qu'il s'apprête à être violent. C'est comme s'il mettait des gants pour ne pas être éclaboussé par le sang.

\- Je suis Lord Ablydan.

Il s'incline, puis se relève.

\- Ravi de vous rencontrer.

Tu parles qu'il est ravi, et moi aussi d'ailleurs.

\- Lord Ablydan ! oh ! Je te pensais plus grand ! Dis Lafitte.

\- Et la moucheronne là ? Catarina me pointe du menton.

Je vois les muscles du bras de mon père se raidir sous le tissu fin de sa chemise. Mais je me pare de mon plus beau sourire et leur répond sur le ton « made in Ablydan ».

\- Je suis Lilly Ablydan

\- Super, j'écrirai ça sur l'étiquette à côté de ta tête plantée sur une pique.

\- Veillez à bien l'écrire alors.

Mon père étouffe un petit rire et les fauves sont lâchés.

La batte à la main, mon père s'élance vers Lafitte qui saisit sa canne à deux mains. Je me chargerai du perchoir à oiseaux.

Les deux affrontements précédents m'ont décomplexée et un sourire commence à se dessiner sur mon visage. Malgré les blessures et la douleur, je suis heureuse de me tenir à côté de mon monstre préféré, à me battre pour ce en quoi je crois.

\- Ma jolie poupée, ton visage est trop beau, c'est inacceptable !

\- Dépêchons-nous d'en finir.

A côté de moi j'entends le bruit de la canne de Lafitte qui vole en éclat, mon père vient de la broyer à mains nues, malgré les bandages. Un grand malade.

Je serre les dents et respire profondément, sans la moindre idée de l'issue de cet affrontement j'ai cependant le cœur léger. La douleur générale et la fatigue m'empêche d'avoir ma mobilité habituelle, l'autre perchoir a déjà dégainé un sabre. Des adultes armées qui affrontent des ados, dans quel monde vit-on ? Cette idée m'arrache un sourire alors que mon opposante court vers moi. Je replie mon bras sur mes cotes en prévision de l'impact mais c'est finalement une masse noire qui saute pour faire barrage.

J'ai reculé d'un pas et l'un des énormes chiens noirs est venu s'interposer.

Le perchoir humain commence à l'insulter et brandit sa lame pour l'abattre dans la nuque de l'animal.

Mes jambes font aussi vite qu'elles peuvent pour me placer devant la bête qui a décidé de prendre ma défense, je grogne pour me donner la force d'avancer, encore un peu plus !

\- Raaaah ! dégage la mocheté !

\- Toujours aussi têtue l'oisillon, oye.

Sa voix fait sonner une détonation dans ma tête, une détonation qui me paralyse, je m'effondre.

Mes fesses touchent le sol froid et rocheux, une épaisse fourrure noire vient recouvrir mes jambes nues et je n'entends plus aucun bruit autour de moi.

Toute la scène se déroule au ralentit.

La silhouette de Marco jaillit de mon dos pour aller saisir le poignet du perchoir humain. Puis c'est celle d'Izou-senpai qui apparait pour éponger mon front et me sourire. Ils sont tous venus, tous les amis de Portgas-san, ils sont venus ! Izou, Joz, Vista et Marco ! C'était donc ça les « renforts » dont parlait mon père ?! comment pouvait-il le savoir ?

De ma vision embrumée j'aperçois quand même le corps de Marco qui règle une bonne fois pour toute le sort de cette femme affreuse que je vois s'écrouler sur le sol, les yeux mi-clos. Puis Marco se retourne et viens poser un genou à terre en face de moi. Il dépose une main chaude sur le sommet de mon crâne et vient appuyer son front contre le mien. Mes oreilles bourdonnent mais je l'entends quand même, sa voix vient trouver la faille et percuter mon cœur.

\- Merci.

Est-ce que ça veut dire que j'ai fait quelque chose de bien ? Est-ce que pour une fois j'ai pu aider quelqu'un ?

J'avale ma salive mélangée à la bile qui me remontait dans la gorge. J'hoche doucement la tête, toujours incapable de laisser couler mes larmes. Un tissu doux vient m'envelopper et je sens des bras me hisser dans les airs. Les bras de mon père, qui me blottit contre lui en prenant le soin de ne pas me faire mal. Toujours en face de moi Marco réajuste la couverture qui me recouvre avant de saluer mon père du regard. Les connaissant tous les deux, ils se sont toisé et compris d'un simple regard.

Soudain, je sens quelque chose me mordiller le pied, je décale ma tête du coup de mon père pour apercevoir les trois babines des chiens noirs et leurs yeux jaunes vidés de toute colère. Ils sont aussi débarrassés d'un crétin de maître.

\- Tu t'es fait des amis atypiques.

La voix de mon père termine de me sortir de ma léthargie mais je peine à exprimer ma voix.

\- On pourra pas les garder …

\- Je ne parlais pas nécessairement des chiens.

Je lève les yeux vers lui qui ne semble porter aucune blessure des suites de son affrontement avec Laffite, au contraire il semble tirer un certain plaisir à regarder les garçons s'affairer à réveiller Teach.

Mon père me dépose par terre et vient porter ses lèvres à mon front avant d'aller rejoindre les garçons.

Je m'aperçois alors seulement que le perchoir humain est ligoté, les mains dans le dos façon gigot bien moche. Pareil pour Van Machin, dos à elle et la langue qui pend toujours sous l'effet du sédatif. Seul Teach est avachi tel l'éléphant de mer qu'il est, le corps qui commence à fusionner avec le sol et la tête enfouie dans les gravats. En même temps vu la force du coup de jus qu'il s'est pris, il va baver encore pendant un long moment …

\- Celui-là, Lafitte, vous me le laisser.

La voix de mon père tonne parmi les échanges des garçons. Je vois Marco se rapprocher de lui, j'entends à peine ce qu'ils se disent.

\- J'ai dans l'esprit des personnes qu'il pourrait intéresser, alors je m'en occupe.

\- Qui donc oserait vous dire non, Lord ?

J'étais tellement dans les vapes que je n'ai pas fait attention à la rive ! un nouveau navire a rejoint celui de Teach et des garçons. Sur le pont, Shanks-sensei fait glisser sa cape noire en direction de la rive. Il s'avance d'un pas assuré jusqu'aux abords de mon père, laissant son équipage à bord. J'ai étrangement le sentiment que ces deux-là se connaissent.

\- Les mêmes fous qui vous sous-estimeraient, le Roux.

Un sourire fin se dessine sur le visage de mon père, je jurerais qu'il apprécie cette ambiance. Marco se retourne, laissant mon père et mon professeur discuter, puis il me rejoint.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de lui. Dis-je en désignant Teach du menton.

\- Le livrer aux autorités. En attendant il faut qu'on trouve Tha…

Il allait terminer sa phrase mais ses yeux se sont perdus quelque part. Je dévie mon regard en direction de ce qui venait de faire plonger Marco dans un mutisme certain, et mes yeux se sont posés sur une crinière rouge.

Une crinière un peu amochée, mais dont le sourire apporte la lumière qui manquait. Et quelle lumière ! Et quel cheval !?

L'aura des Crimson a changé du tout au tout ! il n'y a plus de distance, plus de froideur, rien de tout cela, à la place je vois deux visages épuisés mais apaisés. C'est comme s'ils avaient perdu des kilos et des kilos de peurs, de non-dits et de silences. Je ne les entends pas encore mais je commence déjà à sourire.

A côté de moi, Marco n'a pas attendu qu'ils arrivent à notre hauteur, il a foncé pour les rejoindre. Il prend dans ses bras un homme aux allures de momies tellement il est recouvert de bandages, ils se saluent, se congratulent avec pudeur. Ils sont très vite rejoints par Joz, Izou-senpai et Vista qui, pour le coup, versent beaucoup moins dans la pudeur. Ça crie, ça frotte des cheveux et ça fait voler quelques petites insultes fraternelles.

Tout va bien.

Oui, tout va bien, surtout quand mes yeux plongent dans l'océan ensoleillé des pupilles d'Akira. A cet instant mes jambes m'empêchent de courir, alors elle court pour moi, elle met fin à la distance qui nous sépare et vient me prendre dans ses bras.

Ses larmes coulent dans mes cheveux.

\- On a réussi Lilly !

\- Oui, je crois.

Je sens ses bras qui tremblent, elle me serre si fort.

\- Ace n'aura pas à partir…

Je hoche la tête et la voit essuyer ses larmes du dos de sa main.

\- Et j'ai parlé à mon père ! Tu te rends compte !

C'est une belle victoire.

Je glisse mes mains dans celle d'Akira et dépose ma tête sur son épaule. Si seulement Portgas-san était moins têtu, on aurait pu faire ça tous ensemble…

De ce que j'ai pu deviner, l'homme-momie doit être Thatch, il était donc retenu ici. Ramené à dos de cheval jusqu'au navire des garçons, il s'arrête devant Teach, toujours inconscient. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il manifeste sa colère, vu son état ce serait légitime, mais à la place, il tapote le crâne couvert de boucles noires et sourit. Je ne sais pas d'où Thatch peut-il tirer la force de pardonner à Teach, mais toujours est-il que je vois pas une once de colère sur son visage, au contraire, je vois de la joie à chaque fois qu'il respire. C'est un type bien étrange.

Shanks-sensei embarque Teach sur son navire ainsi que ceux que nous avons affronté Akira et moi. Il a visiblement une idée très précise que ce qu'il adviendra d'eux, l'essentiel pour moi étant qu'ils ne s'approchent plus de nous. Les garçons quant à eux embarquent avec Thatch et nous accompagnent jusqu'à Rought Tell, nous rentrons tous chez nous.

Sur le petit navire, Akira et mon père s'occupent de naviguer, l'aube ne va pas tarder à pointer le bout de son nez, nous ne dormirons pas beaucoup. Mais peu importe. Je vois le visage détendu de Horad appréciant la brise marine, ses cheveux châtains ont gagné eux-aussi en liberté.

Soudain, mon téléphone se met à vibrer, je décroche et entends la voix de mon Grand-père.

\- Gotcha ?

_\- Ma petite ? Vous rentrez ? _

\- Oui Grand-père, nous venons d'embarquer pour rentrer. Comment tu le sais ?

_\- Le Roux m'a prévenu, et Marco aussi…_

Un long silence prend place entre nous.

\- Où es-tu Grand-père ?

_\- Sous la fenêtre d'Ace. Je le connais le gamin…_

Mon Grand-père a donc veillé toute la nuit pour s'assurer qu'Ace ne parte pas plus tôt.

\- Dis Grand-père, vous aviez tout prévu ?!

Je l'entends rire.

_\- Le Roux est un sacré bonhomme, combiné à Lord, il n'y a pas grand-chose qui leur échappe. Tu te doutes bien qu'on a pas fait tout pour empêcher Ace de foncer tout seul pour ensuite vous laisser faire la même erreur. _

Certes…

_\- On avait tous confiance en vous, y'avez que vous deux pour pouvoir rassembler tout ce joli monde. _

C'est vrai, à nous deux nous avons fait venir trois navires, et autant d'équipages remplis d'hommes exceptionnels. Je m'en rends compte seulement maintenant.

_\- Bon, je vais pouvoir rentrer, ta mère vous attend. _

\- Merci Grand-père.

_\- Je suis fière de toi ma petite. _

Je raccroche et je prends la mesure de ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit. Une soudaine envie de botter le train de Portgas-san me chatouille les jambes, il va m'entendre celui-là et son besoin obsessionnel de tout régler tout seul ! Il côtoie des gens extraordinaires depuis si longtemps et n'ose toujours pas compter sur eux !?

Il va m'entendre.

\- Ne fronce pas trop les sourcils tu vas avoir des rides. Ce serait bête que tu sois ridée avant moi …

Le sourire carnassier de mon père me sort de ma torpeur. Je m'aperçois alors que Akira est en train de naviguer avec Horad. Mon père vient s'asseoir à côté de moi à l'arrière du bateau et comme moi, il coule un regard attendrit sur les Crimsons qui réapprennent à se connaitre.

\- Au début, j'ai pensé à te mentir … me confie mon père.

\- A propos de quoi ?

\- De moi.

Comme Horad l'a fait ? Il a visiblement dissimulé le fait qu'il travaillait avec mon père à sa famille.

\- Et pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?

\- Ta mère m'a menacé avec un gourdin.

Je pouffe de rire en imaginant la scène. Heureusement qu'elle est là !

\- Je suis certaine qu'ils prennent un nouveau départ, y'a rien de mieux que la vérité, sans elle c'est pas possible de faire confiance. Dis-je.

\- C'est vrai, mais le mensonge permet parfois que gagner du temps, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Comment fait-il pour toujours tout deviner de moi ?

\- Il arrivera forcément un moment où tu vas devoir révéler la vérité Lilly, tant que tu ne l'auras pas fait, tu ne pourras pas faire confiance aux autres et surtout, ceux qui t'auront fait confiance se sentiront blessés.

\- Je sais …

Les mots de mon père ont rassemblé dans ma tête un puzzle, un dessin du visage de Monkey-san. Même si beaucoup de personnes ont appris ce soir mon lien avec « Lord Ablydan » et par conséquent ma véritable identité, lui se tient loin de tout ça. Et je sais que je n'ai pas encore le courage de le lui dire. Au contraire, je …

Mon cœur se serre rient qu'à l'idée de l'entendre me dire qu'il me déteste. J'ai peur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lilly ? Me demande Akira.

\- Elle n'a pas pu aller aux toilettes ? Rajoute Horad.

Nous écarquillons des yeux, mon amie et moi, c'est vraiment un truc de famille. Mon père dépose un baiser rempli d'encouragement sur ma main et part rejoindre son collaborateur. Akira en profite pour venir se blottir contre moi.

\- Nous arrivons bientôt ! Le retour est plus rapide, les vents sont avec nous !

Elle parait fatiguée, et pourtant réjouie, elle sursaute.

\- Oh ! ton nez n'a pas saigné de la soirée !

\- C'est vrai ! Shishishi …

Je dépose ma tête contre son épaule et clos mes yeux, la bise légère caresse mon visage et nos cheveux s'entremêlent.

Quelle aventure.

Akira avait dit vrai, nous apercevons rapidement les côtes de Rough Tell et nous amorçons bientôt la manœuvre d'amarrage. Mon père et Akira se chargent de mettre le navire en position tandis qu'Horad fait de son mieux pour être utile. Je me penche un peu et essaie de distinguer les silhouettes qui nous attendent sur le quai. Je vois une géante, mon cœur bat plus fort. La brume marine disparait à mesure que nous nous rapprochons du port, mon père lance une corde dans l'insondable et j'entends le clapotis des bracelets de ma mère la rattraper, de l'autre côté de la brume. Ensuite le navire bouge tout seul, tiré de la terre par ma géante de maman qui termine de nous faire accoster.

Nous ramassons tous nos chaussures et le navire de Marco gagne lui-aussi le port. Je traverse le pont et mes pieds se posent sur le bitume de l'île, une vague de soulagement me traverse, nous sommes tous bien arrivés.

Je cherche Akira des yeux et je la trouve, qui se dirige doucement vers sa maman, assoupie sur un banc. Stella s'est endormie assise, droite et adossée à de gros sacs qu'elle semblait couver précieusement. Très vite, Horad rejoint sa fille et ils vont tous les deux réveiller doucement Stella. Lorsqu'elle ouvre les yeux, elle prend quelques secondes pour se remémorer ce qu'il se passe tandis qu'Horad prend la main de sa fille. Stella les accueille avec pudeur et déballe deux couvertures des sacs à côté d'elle.

Il y a toujours une certaine distance entre eux, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle rétrécie petit à peti…

\- Ooooooh mon poussin tout blanc !

Pas une once de distance en revanche dans l'esprit de ma mère qui vient me coincer entre ses bras et me soulever avec force. Une fois à terre une salve de baisers vient décorer mes cheveux en bataille.

\- Elle t'a plu ma petite surprise alors ?! Dit-elle en désignant mon père qui est en train de discuter avec Thatch et Marco.

\- Mouais … Dis-je en faisant une fausse moue.

\- Oh bah si t'en veux pas, moi je compte largement en profiter cette nuit !

\- Maman !

Le rire de ma mère raisonne et elle se reprend tout de suite en me faisant « chuuut » à moi ! Elle va réveiller tout le quartier. Je vois les épaules de mon père tressaillir sous le rire de ma mère, il nous glisse un regard amusé tout en quittant Marco.

\- Je t'entendrais à l'autre bout du monde.

\- J'y compte bien.

Mes parents échangent un long baiser et se coulent des regards qui en disent long, je parviens à m'extirper des bras de ma mère, histoire de les laisser un peu se retrouver avant qu'ils ne détruisent la maison ce soir …

Je soupire et une main vient se poser sur mon crâne.

\- C'est toi l'oisillon alors ?

\- Hein ?

Le fameux Thatch se tient en face de moi, souriant, son visage est cependant parsemé de nombreux bandages, comme le reste de son corps.

\- Je m'appelle Lilly.

\- C'est bien ça alors, Marco et Izou m'ont parlé de toi sur le chemin, et de ta copine Akira, vous êtes des sacrés ! Mais vu ton Grand-père c'est un peu normal.

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre, je me contente de hocher la tête tandis que Thatch met sa main dans sa poche.

\- Je sais aussi pourquoi vous avez fait tout ça… Tu dois te dire que Teach est un sale con, je peux pas te dire le contraire, faire tout ça pour une balle c'est fou non ? Mais, pour les gamins paumés qu'on est quand même un peu tous, on se raccroche à ce qu'on peut, alors tu vois, même si c'est un sale con, c'est aussi ma famille… Bref, merci d'm'avoir sauvé et surtout, merci d'être aux côtés d'Ace, lui aussi c'est un p'tit gars un peu paumé, en plus d'être un type extra.

\- Pas de quoi … pour moi ce sont …

Je pose mon regard sur Akira, Izou-senpai et Marco, et je comprends ce que Thatch veut dire.

\- Ce sont mes amis.

\- Héhé ! T'es marrante l'oisillon, et même s'il préfère les rousses, Marco s'est pas planté quand il a dit que t'étais mignonne, alors si t'en as marre de sa tête d'ananas t'as qu'à m'appeler, j'suis pas loin.

\- Qui a une tête d'ananas ? T'as vu ta tronche Banana-Boy, oye !?

Je pouffe de rire à les entendre se chamailler comme des gamins avant que Thatch nous quitte, il a visiblement des « trucs importants » à dire à Akira. J'en profite pour glisser un regard espiègle à Marco, des gouttes de sueur perlent sur son crâne blond.

\- Alooors comme ça tu préfères les rousses, MAIS, je suis mignonne quand même ?

Je l'entends déglutir et insulter mentalement son ami.

\- On va rentrer nous je crois.

Il fuit, mais je le rattrape juste à temps. Je saisi son bras et le tire vers moi pour ramener son visage à ma hauteur. Puis je dépose un baiser sur sa joue. Il me regarde, les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Merci d'être venu.

\- Pas de quoi, oye.

Je relâche le bras de Marco qui ne me quitte pas des yeux.

\- Comment elle s'appelle alors ? « la rousse » ?

\- On va rentrer hein. LES GARS !

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Marco s'est enfui en entrainant sa bande avec lui. Thatch quitte le port, bien entouré, tout en proposant un rencard à Akira qui lui récite son emploi du temps. Les choses redeviennent peu à peu « normales » si tant est qu'elles puissent l'être sur cette île. Mais ça me va.

\- Il est marrant Thatch, on a bien fait de le sauver.

A côté de moi, Akira semble amusée, emmitouflée dans une épaisse couverture beige.

\- Il connait surtout des dossiers sur tous les garçons.

\- Oh ! tu crois qu'il sait des choses rigolotes ?

\- J'y compte bien !

Je fais craquer mes poings, découvrir l'identité de « la Rousse » débarque au top de mes priorités, juste après découvrir celle du petit ami de Sabo-sempai.

\- Moi j'espère qu'on vivra encore pleins d'aventures !

Akira lève les bras en l'air et sa couverture vole, porté par la brise marine, on dirait qu'elle est enveloppée dans un long manteau.

\- J'espère surtout qu'on les vivra ensemble.

Pour toute réponse, Akira m'enveloppe de sa couverture. Toutes les deux au chaud l'une contre l'autre nous rions de bon cœur.

\- Toi, Moi et ton nez fantastique !

\- Oublie pas tes chaussures.

\- Ah non !

\- Shishishiii !

Oui vraiment, sur cette île, il y a tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

* * *

Hello les cocos ici Little Tartiiiine ! Alors alors ? Qu'avez vous pensé du combat des Ablydan ? Et de cet arc en général focalisé sur le conflit avec Teach et sur les pères de nos héroïnes ? L'arc n'est pas tout à fait fini, il sera clos avec le prochain chapitre. A tout bientôt, ciaossuuuuu


	15. Convoquées

Hello hello les amis, ici Little Tartine !

Tout d'abord répondons au commentaire que nous a laissé **Lyra Romanova**. Alors déjà sache que nous t'avons envoyé l'uniforme du lycée juste après la lecture de ta review, bienvenue dans l'aventure ! :D En créant RDHS, nous souhaitons faire une school-fic qui reprend bien les codes des établissements scolaires japonais tout en évitant les clichés des shojo et autres fics. Il faut dire qu'être à deux cerveaux pour cette histoire nous aide bien, les idées fusent plus vites et nous pouvons nous conseiller ou nous corriger. En tout cas nous te remercions pour ton avis qui nous a fait vraiment plaisir, en espérant que la suite te plaise également ;)

Voici un chapitre qui signe la fin de l'arc "Teach/Papas des fifilles", on espère qu'il vous plaira jusqu'au bout !  
Je souhaite profiter de ce commentaire de début de chapitre pour vous remercier de nous suivre depuis le création de cette fic qui nous fait tant de bien. Ainsi, pour fêter les **1 000 vues**, nous avons décidé de sortir un chapitre **BONUS** (ouais ouais en majuscules) dimanche **PROCHAIN** ! Merci, merci à tous ! Le chapitre BONUS ne sera donc pas la suite de celui-ci mais il s'insère quand même dans l'histoire. Voici un petit récapitulatif pour que vous ne soyez pas perdus :

**08/12 : Chapitre 15**  
** 15/12 : Chapitre BONUS**  
** 22/12 : Chapitre 16**

Bonne lecture ! Vous retrouverez LCDAH pour le commentaire de fin de chapitre, ciaossuuuuu !

* * *

**Chapitre quinze**

Convoquées

**Point de vue Akira** :

Le réveil. Il sonne sans discontinuité et j'ai toutes les peines du monde à sortir de ma torpeur. Puis l'adrénaline et une sueur froide éveillent tous mes sens. Je bondis dans mon lit et mon poing s'abat instinctivement contre l'horloge de chevet. Un ressort vient m'agresser la joue. Je papillonne des paupières et jette un coup d'œil à mon réveil. Ou tout du moins à ce qui en reste. Et dire que je venais de l'acheter...

Miséricorde, pourquoi est-ce que je suis dans un tel état de nervosité ? Les événements de cette nuit me reviennent en mémoire et me donnent au passage une réponse. Un frisson parcourt mes membres, m'obligeant à frictionner mes bras courbaturés. Je ne suis pas prête d'oublier toute cette violence dont je fus témoin. Je sais de quoi je suis capable, j'ai pu le montrer hier, mais l'image des sbires de Teach resteront un long moment dans ma mémoire.

Tout en étirant mes membres endoloris, j'invoque à mon esprit des souvenirs agréables. La réussite de notre mission. Le visage paisible de Thatch, celui rayonnant de Lilly et celui empreint de fierté de mon père. « _Je t'aime mon trésor, je... je t'aime tellement Akira._ ». Je n'ai pas rêvé, c'est bien ce qu'il m'a dit ? Mes joues se colorent de rouge. Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait être aussi spontané. Ni qu'il m'aimait autant. Nous avons libéré Thatch mais aussi nos cœurs cette nuit. Je me demande comment seront les rapports avec mon père à présent ? Je grimace à l'idée que tout redevienne comme avant. Mais non ! Sois positive Akiki !

Je me lève et me dirige vers la salle de bain adjacente. Mes gestes sont lents et empotés, signe que je suis encore exténuée. Je n'ai pu dormir qu'une heure, deux tout au plus. Malgré tout la vie continue, il faut que j'aille en cours. Hors de question que je loupe une journée ! J'active l'eau froide en espérant que cela m'aide à me réveiller totalement.

Après avoir enfilé mon uniforme d'été, je descends les escaliers. Je m'attends à me retrouver en tête-à-tête avec le petit déjeuner que me confectionne souvent à la hâte mon père. Mais je ne prévoyais pas cette délicieuse odeur de cuisson. Je dévale les quelques marches qu'il me reste et me rue dans la cuisine. Ce que j'y découvre mériterait bien une photo. Mon père, affublé d'un tablier, pianote sur la table d'un air impatient. Lorsqu'il me voit arriver, il se lève si précipitamment que la chaise vole derrière lui.

\- Tu es réveillée mon trésor ? Enfin, c'est une question biscornue puisque tu te tiens déjà devant moi. Hrm... Tu... tu as faim ?

Mes yeux éperdus naviguent d'un coin à l'autre de la table. On y retrouve quantité de mets différents. Un _tamago kake gohan_ \- c'est-à-dire du riz bouilli mélangé à de la sauce soja et à un œuf cru et battu, de l'omelette, une salade de petits poissons appelée _shirasu_ et enfin des _tsukemono_ \- des légumes saumurés et marinés. Je déconnecte mon esprit le temps de m'asseoir, histoire de ne pas m'écrouler de surprise sur le sol. Il scrute ma réaction comme si c'est ce qui lui importait le plus au monde. Je balbutie timidement :

\- C'est... c'est toi qui as fait tout ça ?

Il prend place en face de moi, triturant nerveusement la manche de sa chemise.

\- Oui je... C'est trop ?

D'un coup d'œil je consulte l'horloge murale. Nous sommes mercredi, je me suis levée à sept heures et demi étant donné que c'est le seul jour de la semaine où je commence à neuf heures. Et mon père est encore là. Alors que je sais qu'il croule sous le travail et que ce dernier est tout ce qui compte pour lui. Mais est-ce vraiment le cas ? Après la nuit que nous avons passé je n'ai plus le droit de penser ainsi. J'observe de nouveau tous les plats qu'il a pris le temps de concocter. Il n'a pas du dormir pour réaliser tout ça. J'avoue que les péripéties de la veille nouent encore mon estomac, néanmoins...

\- Sois certain que je ne laisserai pas une miette de ce petit-déjeuner, je déclare déterminée.

Il cligne des paupières, stupéfait, puis me sourit tendrement. Nous commençons à manger et à échanger quelques paroles. Nous parlons de la pluie, des cours que j'ai aujourd'hui, du chat du voisin qui miaule sur notre gouttière. Les sujets ont beau être banals ils me font un bien fou. Et c'est précisément cette quiétude qui me pousse à saisir mon portable et à envoyer un texto à Lilly :

**De Akira** :

« _Coucou Blanche neige ! Je sais que tu dors encore, j'espère que mon message ne te réveillera pas. Si tu veux tu peux venir me chercher ce matin ?_ »

Chose que je n'avais jamais autorisée jusqu'à présent. Je ne voulais pas que Lilly fasse la connaissance de mes parents mais à présent... Je mâche une bouchée de _shirasu_. Quand est-ce que mon père a-t-il trouvé le temps pour apprendre à cuisiner ? J'ai toujours trouvé délicieux ses petits-déjeuners, même ceux faits à la va-vite. Mais là c'est le pompon ! Au bout de quelques minutes je reçois une réponse :

**De Lilly **:

« _Hello petite tartine de confiture de fraises ! C'est Nina. Lilly est lovée contre son père dans notre lit, il lui est impossible de te répondre à l'écrit pour le moment mais elle est d'accord. Je vais devoir sortir mes spatules pour la décrocher de lui. Elle sera à l'heure, parole de Newgate ! A bientôt, embrasse ta mère de ma part !_ »

Ma mère. A l'inverse de mon père, c'est loin d'être un cordon bleu. Je coule un regard vers l'escalier. Evidemment, elle ne viendra pas petit-déjeuner avec nous ce matin non plus. Elle doit dormir dans son atelier. Cela doit faire une éternité que mes parents n'ont pas fait chambre commune, ni même partagé un bon repas ensemble. J'avale le riz bouilli sans me presser avant de murmurer :

\- Dis papa ?

\- Oui ?

Il tapote élégamment sa bouche avec un essuie-tout.

\- Que va-t-on faire pour maman ?

Il me toise, ne comprenant visiblement pas où je veux en venir. Puis il soupire et passe une main dans ses cheveux bruns gominés.

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? La chaleur inattendue du mois dernier l'a sans doute épuisée. Et puis nous sommes rentrés très tard. Un peu de repos et elle ira mieux.

« _Un peu de repos_ » ? Je me fais violence pour canaliser la colère qui s'est éveillée d'un coup. Je ne veux pas briser cette entente récente entre papa et moi. Je mords fébrilement dans l'omelette, jonglant mentalement avec les mots pour ne pas le froisser. Il ne se rend pas compte... Non... Il ne s'est rendu compte de rien. Obnubilé par son travail et par son patron, il s'est détourné de sa famille. De ce fait il ne m'a pas vu grandir et m'a toujours considérée comme une fillette. Tout du moins jusqu'à cette nuit. Quant à maman... Est-ce qu'il l'aime encore ? Je me racle la gorge :

\- Ce n'est pas une simple fatigue. Maman est malade, tu sais ?

J'appose un point d'interrogation en sachant pertinemment qu'il n'en sait rien. Sa mine effarée sous-entend son ignorance. Son portable se met à vibrer plusieurs fois mais il l'ignore pour continuer à me dévisager. Ses lèvres remuent plusieurs fois sans qu'aucun son ne s'extrait de sa bouche. Sa réaction me peine alors je mets de côté mon ressentiment pour poser ma main sur la sienne.

\- Papa ?

\- Stella est... C'est invraisemblable...

\- Et pourtant c'est la vérité.

\- Elle... Comment cela se fait-il ? Depuis... depuis quand ?

Je prends une longue inspiration pour me galvaniser et dire :

\- C'est arrivé six ans après qu'elle et moi t'avons... t'avons laissé ici. J'avais douze ans.

L'information est encore dure à être emmagasinée pour lui. D'un point du vu purement égoïste, son attitude me rassure. Cela signifie qu'il se préoccupe encore de maman. De longues minutes défilent pendant que le repas refroidit. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'esquissons le moindre geste. Son téléphone a retenti pas moins d'une dizaine de fois mais il n'y a même pas jeté un œil. J'espère pour lui qu'il ne s'agit pas de Lord. Ses émeraudes rivées sur la table, il chuchote :

\- Je ne comprends pas...

Ma main quitte la sienne pour venir saisir mon bol de riz bouilli presque vide. Son contenu sombre est imprégné de sauce soja.

\- Il y a trois « maman ». L'une d'entre elle n'a goût à rien. Elle est sombre, taciturne, se laisse dépérir. Elle dort dès fois pendant plusieurs jours d'affilés et il est impossible de communiquer avec elle. Puisqu'elle déteste tout ce qui l'entoure. Y compris...moi. C'est la maman dépressive.

A ces mots ma gorge se serre mais je ne dois pas me laisser abattre. Mon autre main attrape le reste des légumes marinés aux couleurs vives. Flamboyantes.

\- La deuxième « maman » est nettement plus flamboyante. Sa personnalité est même chaotique. Elle s'enflamme pour tout et n'importe quoi, même pour des détails insignifiants. Elle fait des dépenses faramineuses, ses émotions sont décuplées, il n'existe plus aucun filtre entre ce qu'elle pense et ce qu'elle dit. C'est la maman maniaque.

Je me cale contre la chaise et lève mes yeux humides au plafond. Je ne parviens pas à poursuivre. A lui dire le plus important, que la troisième « maman » est la Stella d'origine. Celle qui est de moins en moins présente, celle qui fut ma complice pendant de nombreuses années, celle que j'aime et qui me manque. J'attends de me calmer pour oser regarder mon père. Lui aussi à redresser la tête pour ancrer ses yeux aux miens.

\- Qu'a-t-elle ?

\- Elle est bipolaire.

On toque à la porte. Le silence est tel que nous sursautons tous les deux. C'est Lilly ! Mince, je n'ai pas fini de manger ! Cependant, j'ai promis à mon père que je n'en laisserai pas une miette. J'engloutis le reste de mes plats, copiant les trois frères lorsqu'ils sont à table et me lève. Mon père m'imite et semble vouloir me retenir.

\- Il faut... il faut que je réfléchisse à tout ça posément, je...

Puis il s'avance toujours aussi gauchement lorsqu'il est embarrassé et saisit mes épaules.

\- Mais sois sûre qu'on en reparlera.

J'arque mes sourcils, émue. Alors c'est vrai ? Je ne serai plus seule dans cette famille ? Je meurs d'envie de faire quelque chose mais je ne suis pas certaine d'y être autorisée. Puis, sachant qu'il ne se le permettrait pas non plus, je finis par céder. Je passe les bras autour de lui et vient nicher ma tête contre son torse. Il hésite un peu puis caresse mes cheveux doucement. On toque de nouveau à la porte.

\- C'est Lilly ?

\- Oui.

\- Ne la fais pas patienter davantage alors. Sois prudente... enfin non, ce n'est plus ce que je dois dire. Hm... Passe une bonne journée, d'accord ?

Je souris et hoche la tête contre sa chemise.

/

C'est hallucinant. Même le cours/torture/supplice d'histoire-géographie de Doflamingo-psychopathe-sensei n'a pas vaincu le sourire considérable de Lilly. Deux fils qui traversaient la classe s'étaient plaqués contre ses pommettes et les ont rehaussées encore plus durant tout le cours. Doflamingo-de-plus-en-plus-psychopathe-sensei voulait probablement l'ébranler avec ses méthodes sournoises mais – oh – Lilly n'en a eu cure ! Trop forte, je lui adresse tout mon respect. Son sourire est collé à ses lèvres depuis qu'elle est venue me chercher. Heureusement pour elle, la trace d'oreiller a fini par s'effacer de sa joue. Ses parents n'ont pas dû beaucoup dormir avec elle allongée au milieu.

La sonnerie qui annonce dix heures a fait vibrer nos oreilles et nous venons de sortir de la salle. A une allure plus que modérée soit dit en passant, l'épuisement et nos blessures agissant comme un parfait frein. Toute la classe est déjà partie loin devant nous. Je m'appuie contre un mur, ayant l'impression d'avoir le quintuple de mon âge.

\- Qu'a-t-on comme cours maintenant ?

\- Oh ! Regarde ! Un oisillon !

Elle se colle à la fenêtre.

\- Euh... Lilly ?

\- Il tournicote avec ses parents ! C'est trop mignon, il doit être aux anges !

OK, elle plane total là. Grande amoureuse de la nature que je suis, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil dehors. Trois merles réalisent une danse dans les airs, comme s'ils faisaient tout pour esquiver les gouttes de pluie. Trois. Chiffre, maths, Rayleigh-sensei. Ni une ni deux je saisis la blanche par le bras et l'entraîne avec moi.

\- Ça me revient, on a mathématiques ! Faut qu'on se magne !

Rayleigh a beau être sympathique, il aime la discipline. Et donc la ponctualité. Heureusement pour moi, Lilly est tellement à l'ouest qu'elle se laisse faire, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Nous bifurquons à droite et... et nous nous confrontons à une ribambelle de regards plissés. Nami, Vivi, Luffy, Usopp et Koza – heeeein ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici celui là ?! D'ailleurs il est le premier à réagir puisqu'il me tend la main :

\- Bienvenue dans le Bataillon, soldat.

\- Euh... Quel Bataillon ?

\- Celui de ceux qui sèchent les cours. En tant que chef de cette escouade, je suis enchanté de te compter parmi nos membres. Tout ce qui peut ébranler l'administration de ce lycée me ravit au plus haut point.

Juste ciel ! Ça m'était presque sorti de l'esprit ! Il est vrai que j'ai loupé tous les cours d'hier après-midi ! Marco et Lilly ont dû me couvrir, mais il n'empêche que mon absence s'est fait remarquer. Être considérée comme une rebelle me met vivement en rogne. Je m'apprête à cracher sur sa main mais c'était sans compter l'intervention de Vivi qui administre une tape sur la tête de son camarade :

\- Koza, quel toupet tu as !

\- Ne te mêle pas de ça, Vivi. Ça ne te regarde pas.

\- Ah oui ? Et qui décide de ça ? A mes yeux, tout ce qui te concerne me regarde.

Elle prononce ce discours lourd de sous-entendus en le fixant droit dans les yeux. J'envie son aplomb et sa fermeté. Koza ne tarde pas à détourner la tête, les joues rouges. Puis il fait volte-face et s'enfuit. La fille aux cheveux bleus prend aussitôt sa suite en l'appelant par son nom. Bon, c'est pas tout mais on a cours. Je commence à avancer en tirant Lilly mais Nami me barre la route.

\- Hep hep hep ! Vous pensez aller où comme ça jeunes filles ? Vous croyez que vos blessures allaient passer outre mon attention ? Je vous ai repéré dès que vous avez posé un pied dans la classe de Doflamingo. On aurait dit deux zombies !

Arf, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Nami est beaucoup trop perspicace, il était évident qu'elle allait se douter de quelque chose... Je cherche n'importe quelle excuse pour nous tirer de ce moment pas lorsque Lilly décide d'émerger. A sa façon. _Sbong sbong_. Elle a glissé sa main entre les énormes seins de Nami qui rebondissent.

\- J'étais allongée exactement comme ça, entre les deux ! C'était teeeeellement bien !

Seigneur, on l'a définitivement perdue ! Le rire éclatant de Luffy fait vibrer les fenêtres. Il doit tenir ça de son grand-père. Aussitôt après nous discernons des bruits de talons précipités suivi d'un :

\- NEGLIGÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ !

\- Nom d'un chien, c'est Kalifa ! s'écrit Usopp les traits crispés d'horreur.

\- COURREZ ! s'époumone Nami.

/

C'est au milieu du cours de SVT qu'il fait son entrée.

Depuis hier après-midi – et j'ai l'impression que c'était il y a une éternité - je fais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour ne pas penser à lui. Ne pas penser au fait qu'il a refusé mon aide. Ne pas penser au fait qu'il ne m'a pas accordé sa confiance.

\- ACE ! s'exclame Luffy fou de joie.

\- Yo, Luffy.

Thatch devait passer chez lui pour lui donner de ses nouvelles. J'aurais pu le deviner vu le sourire étincelant qu'il exhibe. Il s'excuse pour son retard en inclinant son corps en angle droit devant Jinbe-sensei. Ce dernier le considère un instant puis hoche solennellement la tête. Tandis qu'Ace regagne sa place, je me sens incapable de le regarder davantage. Mon cœur meurtri me lance encore. Je fais un fixette sur Lilly pour détourner mon attention. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle lance une œillade pleine de reproches au jeune homme mais non, elle est bien trop occupée à contempler les trois stylos qu'elle a sortis de sa trousse. Décidément il y a un truc avec le chiffre trois... Et puis elle n'a même pas remarqué que Luffy est en train de lui faire des tresses dans sa tignasse !

Lorsque Ace s'assoit, je sens bien qu'il m'observe. Toutefois, comme je l'ignore il ne dit rien et se tourne vers le tableau. Mes yeux dardent son dos et mes sourcils s'arquent. Je n'ai pas envie de lui faire la tête. Je voudrais lui sourire, lui demander comment il va, parler de tout et de rien comme avec mon père ce matin. Mais la blessure qu'il m'a faite au cœur enchaîne mon amabilité.

Au bout de quelques minutes à peine, un petit bout de papier passe par dessus son épaule et vient s'échouer sur ma table. Qu'est-ce que... ? Je le déplie.

« _Salut_ »

Mon cœur bat un peu plus fort. Je dégaine un stylo pour lui répondre mais la mine se fige sur la feuille. Je fronce les sourcils. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on communique de cette façon. Du moins pas maintenant. Je froisse son papier et le lance sur son pupitre. Lorsqu'il remarque qu'il s'agit de son mot et non du mien, ses épaules s'affaissent. Je sens la déception émaner de lui mais je m'efforce à ne pas y être sensible.

Les minutes passent. Jinbe nous parle des pingouins et le sujet semble intéresser Aokiji au plus haut point puisqu'il s'est assis sur sa table. Vivi, qui est revenue l'heure précédente pendant le cours de mathématiques, ne cesse de trembler. Elle m'a déjà confié qu'elle ne supportait pas le froid. La sonnerie finit par retentir et signe la pause déjeuner. J'allais me lever mais Ace a reculé volontairement sa chaise contre mon pupitre. Je ne bouge plus.

\- Tu m'en veux, n'est-ce pas ? souffle-t-il sans se retourner.

Sa voix grave est chargée d'amertume. J'imagine qu'il a perdu son sourire de tout à l'heure. J'aimerais lui répondre « Oui », puis « Non », et c'est cette indécision qui développe mon mutisme. La classe se vide petit à petit. Nami nous jette un coup d'œil et m'envoie un sourire malicieux. Elle se dirige vers Lilly et la tire par le bras pour qu'elle la suive. La blanche ne bronche pas, trop occupée qu'elle est à rêvasser. Luffy rejoint Usopp, Sanji et Zoro et bavarde joyeusement. Il doit être ravi que son frère soit de retour au lycée. Moi aussi mais... Ace soupire et murmure :

\- Je suis désolé.

Il s'apprête à se retourner vers moi mais je suis plus rapide que lui. J'allonge le bras et agrippe l'arrière de sa tête pour l'empêcher de me faire face.

\- Ne te retourne pas, je ne t'ai toujours pas pardonné.

Les mots sont sortis spontanément de ma bouche. Alors c'est vrai ? Je lui en veux ? J'ai encore du mal à comprendre mon cœur. Je ne ressens pas de colère mais plutôt de la tristesse à son encontre. J'avais tout fait pour me montrer digne de sa confiance, moi qui n'avait jamais eu d'amis avant d'entrer dans cet établissement, mais il a bafoué l'aide que je voulais lui apporter. C'est sans doute ça qui me blesse le plus.

Tout à coup il lance un objet non-identifié vers le plafond, objet qui va me retomber droit dans le visage si je ne fais rien. Je suis contrainte de le relâcher pour l'attraper. Mais c'est... La balle de baseball ! Ace en profite pour se retourner. Un petit sourire amusé trône sur ses lèvres. Je plisse le nez :

\- Tu m'as eue.

Ses yeux onyx dérivent vers ma joue pansée. Ses traits se durcissent. Je reconnais cette expression. Je sens que ce qu'il va prononcer ne me plaira pas. Il se mord le pouce comme s'il tentait de juguler ses émotions puis fait un geste dans ma direction.

\- T'es complètement folle n'empêche ! Et Newgate-san aussi. Vous êtes totalement inconscientes. Partir comme ça, foncer tête baissée vers le danger, vers ces salopards armés.

\- Et c'est toi qui dit ça ?

Je pensais qu'il allait s'énerver mais il affiche au contraire un léger sourire contrit. Touché. Il s'adosse contre la fenêtre et joint les mains sur ses jambes. Je crois entendre son estomac gargouiller mais rien en lui n'indique qu'il va se lever. A quelques mètres de là, Jinbe-sensei est en train de boucler ses affaires pour partir. Ace reste longtemps silencieux. Puis il se penche un peu vers moi, sans me regarder. Il souffle :

\- Thatch m'a tout raconté, tu sais ? Et puis malgré tout ce que lui a fait subir cet enfoiré de Teach, il est prêt à passer l'éponge. J'aimerais avoir sa force, celle de lui pardonner. Mais... je peux pas... La colère me colle comme une seconde peau... J'ai toujours été impétueux, j'ignore comment m'en défaire.

Ça me touche qu'il se confie. Je perçois mon cœur marquer un rythme joyeux dans ma cage thoracique. Je ne sais que dire, les mots restent entraver dans ma gorge et mes prunelles fixées sur la balle de baseball que je fais rouler entre mes doigts. Il incline la tête sur le côté pour capter mon attention :

\- Tu m'en veux toujours ?

Il est si proche. Son haleine chaude vient chatouiller mes sens et dorloter ma peau égratignée. Pourquoi cette proximité ? Cherche-t-il à nous réconcilier ? D'ailleurs, faut-il en arriver là ? Nous sommes-nous disputés ? Pourquoi est-ce que je galère autant à comprendre les relations que j'ai nouées ? Trop, beaucoup trop de questions qui se perdent dans mon inexpérience. Ma vue s'embue sans que je puisse y remédier. Si je reste dans cette position les larmes vont couler. Alors je redresse la tête vivement. Il ne s'y attend pas et recule un peu pour me laisser un peu plus d'espace.

\- Je crois, je chuchote n'étant sûre de rien.

Ma réponse paraît le peiner. Ou bien c'est ce qu'il détaille dans mes yeux humides qui lui font ressentir ça. Comment savoir ? Il se tourne entièrement vers moi et s'accoude à ma table. Ses avants-bras nus frôlent les miens sans les toucher pleinement. Il jette un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule pour s'assurer que nous sommes bien seuls. Jinbe vient de quitter la classe en emportant le mini-aquarium qu'il emmène partout avec lui. Il n'y a qu'une dorade étrangement rouge à l'intérieur. Il l'a baptisée « Fisher Tiger ». Ace lève lentement un bras et son index effleure mon pansement. Ses sourcils se froncent :

\- Si tu m'en veux tu n'aurais pas dû te blesser pour moi.

Comme toujours, je me fie à mes émotions qui sont en ébullition. Il allait retirer sa main mais je la retiens en y ajoutant la mienne. Je plaque sa paume contre ma joue endolorie. La blessure que m'a faite la balle d'Avalo Pizarro se réveille aussitôt et me déchire la bouche. Une larme coule aussitôt. Elle évite le pansement et vient se nicher au creux de la paume brûlante d'Ace. S'il savait... Ces blessures ne sont rien par rapport à ce qui aurait pu lui arriver s'il avait entrepris cette mission seul. Je crache presque :

\- Si c'était à refaire je le referai. Maintenant, demain, n'importe quand. Sans la moindre hésitation.

Son incompréhension. Sur son visage. Sa chaleur. Contre ma joue. Mon cœur. Qui martèle brutalement ma poitrine. BOUM BOUM BOUM. C'est insupportable. Totalement insoutenable. Sans crier gare, je bondis sur mes jambes, attrape mon sac et quitte la pièce précipitamment. Mes pieds avalent la longueur de plusieurs couloirs, slalomant entre les élèves qui sortent probablement de la petite échoppe « _Le Baratie_ ». Où est Lilly ? J'ai si peur, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive. Mes larmes vont céder, je ne vais pas la retrouver à temps.

Je file aux toilettes et m'enferme dans une cabine. Je m'adosse à la porte et me mets à pleurer sans raison, les bras entourant mon corps. Puis je ris, et re-pleure. Je suis plus perdue que jamais sentimentalement parlant. J'ai envie de sangloter mais je me sens également heureuse. J'agrippe toujours la balle de baseball. Je devrais y retourner et la rendre à Ace.

Ace... Sa silhouette et la sensation de sa main contre ma joue ne veulent pas me quitter.

Est-ce que je...

Je...

Je suis en train de tomber malade ?! Je ne vois pas d'autres explications à la folie de mes émotions. Il faut impérativement que je trouve une réponse à mon comportement, sans quoi mes études risquent d'en pâtir.

/

Quand je retrouve Lilly, les yeux séchés, il est déjà plus de midi et demi. Il ne me reste pas beaucoup de temps pour manger avant le cours de sport. La blanche est accroupie contre un mur. On dirait qu'elle est en train de compter jusqu'à trois sur ses doigts. Et - évidemment – elle a acheté trois pains. Je crois que cela ne m'étonne plus. Lorsqu'elle me voit approcher, elle se redresse mais je vois bien que son attention est à mille kilomètres de là. Je déballe l'un des pains et me mets aussitôt à le dévorer.

\- Merci de m'avoir attendue pour manger. Ça te dérange si je vais tout vite à la bibliothèque ? Il faut que... que je me documente sur quelque chose. Tu veux m'accompagner ?

\- Et plutôt trois fois que deux !

Je rigole et me retiens de la corriger pour lui dire que la véritable expression est «_ Et plutôt deux fois qu'une_ » mais je crois qu'à ce stade c'est inutile. Sur le chemin qui mène à la bibliothèque nous dévorons prestement nos déjeuners. Côtoyer les trois frangins nous a fait développer une sacrée capacité : celle de manger à toute vitesse. Pas très sain pour notre santé mais très pratique dans ce genre de situation. La santé... Il faut absolument que je découvre ce qu'il m'arrive sinon je risque de ne plus pouvoir dormir paisiblement. Il faudra que j'en parle également à Lilly, je me suis promis de tout lui dire à présent. Mais pas maintenant. Elle plane trop. Je vais également profiter de ce petit tour à la bibliothèque pour dénicher un bouquin sur la bipolarité. Histoire d'en apprendre plus sur ce qui ronge maman...

Lorsque je demande à la bibliothécaire de m'indiquer les rayons concernés, nous venons de finir nos pains. Je crois même que Lilly a englouti celui qu'elle a acheté en trop. Nous nous glissons dans l'allée sur la santé, moi en train de chercher activement, la blanche à la traîne. Elle est en train de chantonner «_ Un, deux, trois, nous irons au bois _». E-VI-DE-MMENT. Tout ceux qu'on croise nous gratifient d'un aimable « chuuuuuuut ! ». Bon... Voyons voir...

\- Trouvé !

« _La maladie bipolaire expliquée au souffrant et aux proches_ ». C'est parfait. Maintenant le plus dur reste à dénicher... Comment définir ce qui m'arrive ? Ah ? Là ! Cette voix... C'est celle de Sabo ! Quelque chose me revient alors aussi brutalement qu'un boulet de canon qui fracasse un rempart. Mon Senpai a un copain mais nous ignorons toujours de qui il s'agit. Avec la blanche nous nous sommes jurées d'élucider ce mystère de la plus HAUTE importance. J'entraîne Lilly jusqu'au bout de l'allée et je me penche. Sabo est bien là ! Il feuillette un livre et se tient dos à nous. Son dos est beau, soit dit en passant. C'est ce que doit se dire également Izou lorsqu'il se glisse derrière lui et l'enlace.

Qu...qu...qu...QWWWWWWUUUUOIIIIIII?!

Izou ?! C'est IZOU le copain de Sabo ?! Je dois me faire des idées, la fatigue doit encore me jouer des tours. Et pourtant cette fois je n'ai pas mangé de cassoulet la veille. Est-ce que Lilly voit ce que je vois ? Je les désigne du menton à mon amie mais cela ne suffit pas à la faire redescendre sur Terre. Je lui administre alors un coup de coude dans les cotes en me rappelant trop tard sa blessure. PARDON LILLYYYYY ! Ma vie n'a plus aucun sens, je vais mettre fin à mes jours, je...

Tout à coup celle-ci semble revenir à elle. Ses prunelles s'éclaircissent et s'animent. Et s'agrippent au tableau que nous offrent Sabo et Izou. Le blond sursaute au contact du vice-président du conseil des élèves. De loin il semble le sermonner gentiment. Je dis bien « gentiment » car un sourire ne quitte pas les lèvres de mon Senpai. Le brun profite de l'angle que lui offre son amant pour lui mordiller son lobe d'oreille. Une petite plainte sensuelle s'échappe de la bouche de la victime ce qui remet mon cœur en marche accélérée. J'ignorais que Sabo pouvait produire un tel son ! C'est... Oh ce n'est pas terminé ! Les lèvres sadiques d'Izou remontent progressivement la mâchoire du président de Grand Line. Le blond semble hésiter, se rappelant probablement du lieu où ils se trouvent. Connaissant son respect pour le règlement intérieur, je suis certaine qu'il va mettre fin à cet échange lubrique.

MAIS NON ! Il tend les mains pour s'agripper à une étagère et incline davantage sa nuque en arrière pour soumettre plus de terrains à conquérir. Le brun ne se fait pas prier pour y apposer sa marque. Et ses mains ne restent pas inactives très longtemps. Elles agrippent les hanches de Sabo et remontent inexorablement. Elles retirent avec une lenteur toute calculée la chemise du blond coincée dans son pantalon et se faufilent dessous. Même d'ici, nous pouvons clairement le voir cajoler les abdominaux bien dessinés de mon Senpai. Je le sais de source sûre étant donné que je les ai vus de mes propres yeux. Ensuite...

Geyser.

De sang.

Il s'échappe du nez de Lilly et vient copieusement arroser le sol ainsi que le rayon où se trouvent les deux tourtereaux. Ces derniers ne sont miraculeusement pas touchés par ce raz-de-marée sanguinolent. D'ailleurs leur rapport s'est tellement intensifié qu'ils ne se rendent compte de rien. La blanche presse fortement ses narines mais ne quitte pas la scène des yeux. Moi non plus d'ailleurs. Je devrais l'emmener loin de ce spectacle qui risque de lui coûter la vie. Mais je suis dans l'incapacité de bouger. Mes paumes sont moites, ma gorge est aussi sèche qu'un désert en plein cagnard et mon cœur – Seigneur – mon cœur va m'exploser les côtes...

\- Izou..., susurre Sabo lascivement.

\- Oui mon chou ?

\- Tu es redoutable..., poursuit le blond sans se départir de son sourire.

Je le vois regarder par dessus son épaule du côté opposé au nôtre pour noter si quelqu'un les aperçoit depuis l'allée principale. Mais non. Alors il se défait vivement de l'emprise de son amant pour se retourner vers lui. Il l'empoigne par le col et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Cette fois c'est au brun de gémir. Les mains de mon Senpai quittent la chemise de son amant pour arpenter son corps. Elles passent de son cotes à ses omoplates et viennent les presser pour rapprocher leurs corps. Izou tente de reprendre l'avantage, même s'il est un peu plus petit que son amant. Il plaque le président contre les étagères et harponnent les boucles blondes pour approfondir le baiser.

Je commence à suffoquer et mon bas-ventre me fait presque souffrir. Le livre sur la bipolarité s'est échappé de mon emprise depuis belle lurette et est en train de se noyer dans le sang à nos pieds. Un objet rentre miraculeusement dans mon champ de vision étriqué. Un portable. Lilly vient de sortir son téléphone d'une main tremblotante. Elle le tient devant elle et ouvre l'application pour prendre une photo. Néanmoins elle n'y parvient pas. Du sang continue de s'écouler en continue de ses narines pressées, elle est à deux doigts de tourner de l'œil. La flaque au sol ne cesse de grandir, grandir, grandir, jusqu'à ce que l'inévitable se produise...

\- Attends mon cœur, regarde ! C'est quoi tout ce sang ?

Sabo désigne la mare qui a atteint leurs chaussons. Je bats des paupières. Oh... Oh flûte ! Ni une ni deux, la blanche et moi faisons volte-face et quittons hâtivement la bibliothèque. Tant pis pour les livres que je voulais emprunter ! Nous courons encore sur plusieurs mètres et partons nous réfugier dans les toilettes. Nous fermons la porte d'une cabine derrière nous et nous faisons face. Ses joues sont toutes rouges et, au sang que je sens monter dans les miennes, je me doute que mes pommettes sont dans le même état.

\- Je... C'était quoi... ça ? je bredouille d'une voix enrouée.

Mon cœur cogne encore dans ma poitrine. Je ne parviens plus à avaler ma salive correctement. Je revois Sabo et Izou, leur échange qui m'a... Comment je pourrais dire ? Excitée ? Je rougis de plus belle. Je ne me pensais pas être si perverse. Jamais je n'ai assisté à quelque chose d'aussi érotique de toute ma vie. Et d'aussi magnifique. Leurs corps qui s'emboîtaient et se respectaient parfaitement, leurs gestes qui traduisaient toute l'affection qu'ils se portent. Impossible de le nier : ils vont si bien ensemble. Lilly frotte son front garni de sueur et bafouille :

\- Je... je ne sais pas mais c'était...

Elle aussi est toute retournée par ce que nous avons vu. Elle retire le papier toilette de son habitacle pour s'en mettre dans les narines. Elle claque la langue en constatant que sa chemise est tâchée. Pour remédier à ce problème elle sort son gilet de son sac, l'enfile et le boutonne. Puis elle continue :

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'assiste à ce genre de scène. Quand mon père et ma mère sont dans la même pièce, n'importe laquelle, ça déménage. Mais eux... C'était vraiment captivant.

Je hoche la tête, heureuse qu'elle partage mon ressenti. La blanche retire ses cheveux de sous son gilet et je la vois froncer les sourcils. Elle ramène des mèches tressées devant elle.

\- D'où ça sort ça ?

Je souris. Sacré Luffy.

\- Ah oui ça c'est...

_\- Votre attention s'il vous plaît._

Je m'arrête net. La voix de Garp sort des haut-parleurs du lycée.

_\- Lilly Newgate et Crimson Akira sont priées de se rendre immédiatement dans le bureau du principal. Je répète : I-MMÉ-DIA-TE-MMENT !_

Oh-oh...

/

**Point de vue Lilly : **

SABO et IZOU !? IZOU et SABO ?! Sabzou ? Izbo ? … dans n'importe quel sens ça sonne bien, TRES bien même !

J'ai beau avoir plané la moitié de la journée, là je suis bien sur terre, dans un monde rempli de Sabo et de Izou en train de se bécoter « et plus si affinité ». Mais je me rends compte que ma charmante perversion commence à atteindre Akira qui présente les premiers symptômes. Devrais-je me calmer ? A en juger la rougeur des joues de mon amie, j'ai bien envie de dire non. L'excitation dans ses yeux me promet de nouveaux bons moments à venir.

Rien à voir avec ce qui nous attend dans le bureau du directeur de l'établissement…

Akira et moi sortons bras dessus, bras dessous comme à notre habitude, histoire de se soutenir et se donner du courage après tous ces évènements récents. Je commence à regretter d'avoir autant plané et d'avoir manqué mon occasion de remettre la tête de Portgas-san sur le bon fuseau horaire.

En mêmeeee temps, je ne regrette pas d'avoir squatté cette nuit avec mes parents. La maison aussi m'a dit merci, de lui avoir accordé un petit délai de sursis avant qu'ils ne la fassent s'effondrer.

\- Shishishiii

\- Mmmh ?

Les yeux pétillants d'Akira se posent sur moi, derrière les étoiles dues au miracle auquel nous avons pu assister, je peux distinguer un soupçon d'inquiétude pour ce qui nous attend.

\- J'ai dormi avec mes parents cette nuit …

\- M'en veux pas mais, je suis pas surprise. Plaisante mon amie.

\- Le principal Garp fait un peu flipper.

\- Un peu ? moi il me fou les pépettes de partout ! il a quand même fait éclater les vitres en criant sur Ace ! Une moue se dessine sur son visage.

C'est vrai, mais d'ailleurs.

Je me stoppe net.

Akira sursaute de surprise face à mon geste mais elle comprend tout de suite ce qui m'a fait réagir.

La cour du lycée est déserte.

Il n'y a vraiment personne. Pourtant une atmosphère étrange se dégage du vide, une atmosphère de moquerie et de menace. Mon épine dorsale me signale que quelqu'un nous observe, de grands yeux braqués sur nous.

Je défais doucement le bras d'Akira d'autour du mien et vient faire glisser sa main dans la mienne, histoire de pouvoir l'attirer loin au moindre danger.

Les poils de ma nuque n'en finissent pas de tressaillir. Instinctivement, Akira vient se coller à mon dos et nous prenons le temps de jauger notre environnement.

Mais rien.

Juste le clapotis de la pluie qui tombe sur les pavés.

Nous échangeons un regard, mon amie et moi, toujours chamboulées. C'est évident qu'il nous faudra un peu de temps pour véritablement passer à autre chose. Je sens la main d'Akira trembler. Ou alors est-ce la mienne ? A croire que dormir avec mes parents n'a pas suffi à me libérer de mes peurs, il va falloir un remède plus puissant.

\- Akira, ouvre tes bras comme ça.

Le regard interloqué, mon amie s'exécute. Les bras grands ouverts, je lui saute au cou.

\- Hahaha ! qu'est-ce qui te prend ? C'est d'avoir vu Sabo et Izou ?

\- Shishishiii.

Nan, Akira a beau être confortable, ça ne suffit pas… C'est étrange, normalement ça devrait fonctionner, qu'est-ce qui peut être mieux qu'être cajolée par ses parents et de se blottir contre sa meilleure amie ?

Allez viens, je ne tiens pas à être projetée en orbite par le directeur !

Pas faux.

Nous partons, Akira et moi à travers les couloirs vides et silencieux. Je fais de mon mieux pour calmer ma respiration mais je ne peux m'empêcher de rester aux aguets.

Dehors, le jour commence à disparaitre et l'averse aussi, le ciel se dégage, c'est la « golden hour » tout est censé être plus beau. L'ombre des arbres est plus basse et les couleurs sont chatoyantes. L'atmosphère se réchauffe. Notre haleine fait de la buée sur la vitre de la porte qui mène à la petite salle d'attente.

Cette salle nous la connaissons bien Akira et moi, et c'est à deux que nous poussons la porte qui nous mène au petit vestibule, là où tout a commencé.

J'étouffe un petit rire et m'en vais m'asseoir exactement là où j'étais la première fois que j'ai vu Akira. Elle m'imite et part gagner le siège qu'elle occupait ce fameux jour.

Nous rions toutes les deux, Akira renverse un sac imaginaire et me tends un paquet de mouchoirs qui l'est tout autant. Pourtant c'est comme si je le sentais sous mes doigts.

\- Merci.

\- Héhé !

Je glisse de mon siège et vais à nouveau me blottir dans les bras de mon amie.

\- Merci Akira.

Pour tant de choses. Si nombreuses qu'elles pourraient consteller le ciel de ma vie.

Akira tapote le sommet de mon crâne et noie ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Ce doit être dur aussi pour elle, son monde se met en mouvement. J'ai hâte de voir ce que l'avenir nous reserv…

\- Oï ! On dirait deux moules collées à un rocher ! remuez moi ça et ramenez-vous dans mon bureau illico !

Akira et moi nous figeons sur place alors que les pas lourds du directeur raisonnent encore dans le petit vestibule.

Je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix.

Nous poussons une fois encore la porte du bureau à deux, la lumière du soir naissant inonde la pièce et rajoute à la solennité de l'ambiance.

A droite les Crimson, à gauche les Ablydan… enfin, la Newgate. Mon père n'est pas là.

Akira va prendre place à coté de ses parents et ma mère m'invite à m'asseoir près d'elle. Elle me glisse une bise tandis que le directeur craque ses doigts.

\- Bon, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, y'a eu du grabuge hier et je n'aime pas ça. Vos filles se sont mêlées à une bagarre et je ne suis pas de ceux qui tolèrent ce genre de comportement.

Nous nous regardons Akira et moi, et c'est comme si les stigmates des blessures rejaillissaient.

\- Monsieur le Directeur Monkey, la voix d'Horad se veut rassurante, vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer qu'Akira est ma fille, et que je suis le Maire de cette ville ! Et vous osez tout de même me convoquer pour de pareilles bêtises ?!

\- Des bêtises ? Sachez monsieur Crimson que je ne cède pas à la menace, gardez vos manigances politiques pour ceux qui y sont sensibles, vous êtes ici dans mon établissement et je préfère le tenir loin de vos manipulations.

\- Voilà qui est bien idéaliste…

Sortie de nulle part la voix de mon père traverse la porte. Non, c'est la porte du bureau du directeur qui s'ouvre, dévoilant mon père, en vrai, et des plus élégamment vêtu. Je ne veux même pas savoir combien coûte son costume trois pièces et ce manteau cintré mais à en croire le ravissement qui se lit dans les yeux de ma mère, tout ceci était planifié.

\- Qu'est-ce que ? C'était donc vous !

Pour la première fois le directeur ne parvient pas à aligner convenablement ses mots. Il faut dire qu'il ne devait pas s'attendre à voir débarquer le patron de Dragon Céleste dans son lycée. J'ai évidemment omis de préciser l'identité de mon père dans mon dossier d'inscription.

\- Bonsoir Horad.

\- Lord.

Les deux hommes se saluent avec une pointe de sarcasme. J'imagine que la soirée d'hier les a rapprochés eux aussi, mon père se serait-il fait un ami ?

\- Monkey D. Garp, je vous prie de pardonner mon retard mais une affaire urgente m'a quelque peu retenu. Une affaire qui nous concerne tous ici.

Mon père défait ses gants et tend une main en arrière. Les portes se rouvrent et je découvre alors l'armée d'hommes en costumes noirs qui surveillent le vestibule et le couloir. L'un d'entre eux nous rejoint dans la pièce et dépose une pile de dossiers dans la main de mon père qui ne lui accorde aucun regard.

\- Votre établissement, c'est ce que vous disiez n'est-ce pas ?

\- Effectivement. Mais que faites-vous ici ?

Devant l'étonnement du directeur mon père dépose le premier dossier sur son bureau, ouvert sur la photo de Teach.

\- Akira, tu reconnais cette personne n'est-ce pas ?

Akira opine du chef.

\- Et toi aussi Lilly ?

\- Oui, c'est Teach.

Garp feuillette le dossier et je vois ses traits se figer. Puis mon père lui dépose les autres, tous ouverts sur les photos des truands que nous avions affronté la veille.

\- Ainsi, puisqu'il s'agit de votre établissement vous prendrez aisément la responsabilité de ce qu'il adviendra quand tous les parents apprendront que vous laissez des gangs manœuvrer au sein de ce lycée, de votre établissement. Et vous savez que je ne suis pas homme à plaisanter.

A en croire son expression, Garp n'apprécie pas la menace à demi avouée de mon père.

\- Il n'est donc pas question de manœuvre politique ici, mais d'un scandale qui pourrait vous coûter votre poste, monsieur Monkey. Termine Horad.

Je commence à comprendre la tournure que prend cette réunion, le Maire de la ville et le Maître de ce monde vont faire pression sur le directeur pour nous éviter le renvoi.

Je sais qu'ils pensent prendre notre parti, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver qu'ils font fausse route. Les yeux tournés vers Akira, je constate à son expression qu'elle est du même avis que moi.

Ce n'est pas ainsi que nous voulons résoudre les choses.

\- J'ai frappé ce type.

La voix claire d'Akira fait sombrer la tension qui régnait entre les hommes de la pièce. Son père lui attrape le bras, surement pour la faire taire, mais elle n'y prête pas attention.

\- Je l'ai frappé, alors punissez moi.

Elle insiste et je la suis.

\- Moi aussi.

Cette fois c'est ma mère qui me fusille du regard, des yeux qui disent « on n'a pas fait tout ça pour que tu sois renvoyée ! », mais je passe outre et continue dans la voie que nous avons décidé de suivre Akira et moi.

\- Je me suis calée contre le dos d'Akira pour essayer de lui éviter de se faire broyée.

Garp referme peu à peu les dossiers et focalise son attention sur nous.

\- Vous saviez que c'était interdit. Nous dit-il.

\- Oui. Nous répondons de concert.

\- Alors pourquoi l'avoir fait ?

Je laisse échapper un petit rire et je sens la peau d'Akira contre la mienne, nous mains se lient.

\- C'est évident non ? Dis-je.

\- Pour protéger nos amis. Dit-elle.

Il est certain que cette réponse ne pardonne rien, mais pourtant elle suffirait à me faire traverser la planète.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous auriez fait vous ? Vous auriez tourné les yeux ?

Akira alpage le directeur mais celui-ci ne semble pas offusqué, au contraire, il la regarde droit dans les yeux.

\- Ceux qui transgressent les lois sont considérés comme des moins que rien, Akira se tourne vers moi, mais ceux qui ne se soucient pas de leurs compagnons sont encore pires !

\- Alors punissez nous, parce que je sais qu'aucune de nous ne regrette de s'être interposée et d'avoir été au bout pour sauver nos amis. Sanctionnez-nous, mais faites-le parce que nous nous sommes battues pour ce en quoi nous croyons, pas pour avoir commis une erreur.

\- Sanctionnez-nous avec, oye.

Ça va devenir une habitude !? Je sursaute sur ma chaise sous la voix de Marco. Je me retourne et j'ai le plaisir de constater qu'il n'est pas seul.

Portgas-san est là lui aussi, il se tient droit face au directeur et ils se regardent avec un mélange d'autorité et de tendresse. Sabo-sempaï est adossé au mur, les bras croisés, la porte ouverte laisse rentrer Marco et Thatch qui viennent se placer derrière Akira et moi.

\- Tout ça c'est un peu arrivé à cause de moi … Dit Thatch. Faut pas leurs en vouloir, je vous assure qu'ils n'ont rien fait de mal.

\- A cause de toi ?

Garp ne parait pas tout à fait surpris, au contraire il commence à rire.

\- Ne les renvoie pas, je … je ne veux pas qu'elles partent.

Portgas-san se retient de verser ses yeux sur Akira, je souris et pose ma main sur celle de mon père, devenu simple spectateur, je lui pointe Portgas-san du menton.

\- Vous ne regrettez donc rien ?

La voix du directeur se fait plus forte, et ses yeux s'aiguisent à mesure qu'une lumière s'allume dans ses prunelles sombres.

\- Non, pas une seconde !

Akira sa lève et se place devant son père. Garp ne peut pas envisager les perspectives que cette expédition a ouvertes. Comment regretter alors qu'Akira a pu parler à son père ? Comment regretter alors qu'on a pu rencontrer un garçon aussi gentil que Thatch ? Comment regretter alors que j'ai pu faire quelques pas en compagnie de mon père ? Il n'en est pas question !

\- Je… Je ne pouvais pas supporter de te voir partir et tout risquer sans agir. Alors si j'ai pu être utile… alors je ne regrette rien ! C'est la première fois de ma vie que je peux aller dans un lycée et même si ça aura été de courte durée, ça aura été la plus belle expérience de ma vie !

Les larmes commencent à couler sur les joues d'Akira. A fleur de peau elle laisse échapper les mots qu'elle aurait voulu dire avant.

\- Et je viendrais te chercher en t'empêcher de faire des bêtises autant de fois qu'il le faudra ! parce que je suis ton amie, et que je tiens à toi ! Bien plus que …. Que je ne le pensais.

La franchise légendaire d'Akira vient percuter Portgas-san de plein fouet. Je n'aurai peut-être pas à lui remettre la tête à l'endroit au final.

\- Je suis désolé de …

\- Arrête de t'excuser ! Je n'ai pas fait ça pour que tu me demandes pardon idiot !

Akira écrasa son poing sur l'épaule de Portgas-san qu'on entendit craquer sous l'impact. Elle allait terminer sa phrase mais le bris d'os l'empêcha de dire à haute voix ce que j'avais lu sur ses lèvres.

\- Je crois que je l'ai mérité… souffla-t-il.

\- Wahahahahahahahah !

Les décibels du rire du directeur font s'effondrer toutes les tensions présentent dans la salle et je vis mon père sourire.

La droite d'Akira a finalement mis tout le monde d'accord.

\- Bon ! on dira que pour la bagarre je vais passer l'éponge. Vous avez l'air toutes les deux de comprendre la gravité de vos actes. N'allez pas croire que je tolère la violence, surement pas, mais je tolère encore moins la lâcheté. Alors cette fois ça passe, mais au prochain impair je ne serai pas aussi tolérant.

C'est un soulagement général, je manque de m'affaler sur ma chaise.

\- Ça ce sont les mots du directeur. Il prit une pause. Et en tant que grand-père, je vous remercie toutes les deux d'avoir su protéger Ace…

J'avoue être surprise de cette confidence, le directeur n'est peut-être pas la masse de muscles gueularde que je croyais. Il y aurait-il un cœur sous ce manteau ?

\- Quant à toi, Lilly Newgate, ou plutôt Lilly Ablydan. Tonne le directeur Garp.

Par reflexe je serre encore plus la main de mon père.

\- Je ne supporte pas les mensonges, pourquoi as-tu cacher ce … petit détail ?

Mon « petit détail » de papa ne semble pas apprécier cette remarque et je retiens fermement sa main dans la mienne.

\- Pour jouer. Répondis-je simplement.

Derrière moi, j'entends Marco pouffer de rire. Mais la mine interdite du directeur ne semble pas comprendre, alors je poursuis.

\- C'était du bluff, je me suis inscrite ici avec le nom de ma mère pour voir ce que ça ferait.

Je braque mon regard dans celui de Portgas-san.

\- Je voulais voir si mon nom avait véritablement une emprise sur moi ou s'il n'en avait que pour les autres. Je voulais savoir si je pouvais être quelqu'un tout en étant la fille de mon père ou si, fatalement, je ne pouvais me définir que par rapport à lui.

Je vois dans ses yeux que Portgas-san comprend que ma réponse s'adresse en vérité à lui qui doit maintenant percevoir le sens des mots passés.

\- Et qu'as-tu trouvé ? La balafre du directeur Garp se confond avec ses rides.

\- Des amis. Dis-je en souriant.

Mais ça, ce n'est pas du bluff.

\- Wahahahahahah ! vous êtes de sacrés ! Le directeur continue de rire tout en se fourrant un doigt dans le nez. Pour la peine je ne vous sanctionne même pas pour le voyage scolaire ! Tu pourras démonter l'autre épaule d'Ace comme bon te sembles Wahahahahahah !

Je ne savais même pas qu'on pouvait potentiellement ne pas y aller … il se passe des choses bien étranges dans la tête du directeur, des choses qui ne l'empêchent pas de se fourrer le doigt dans le nez devant nous…

\- Levez-moi le camp de mon bureau ! J'ai faim !

L'ogre a parlé ! nous nous levons tous les uns après les autres et quittons la salle par le vestibule toujours cernés par les agents de sécurité de Dragon Céleste.

Alors que j'attendais Akira, mon père me glisse à l'oreille :

\- Si j'avais su que j'allais faire ça pour le fils de Gol D., tu aurais pu me le dire Lilly.

\- Gol D. ?

Devant mon étonnement, mon père se contente de soupirer. Qui est Gol D. ?

Pas le temps de réfléchir plus, une masse à la fourrure rouge vient se jeter sur moi.

\- Oooooouf ! on est sauvées !

Le rire d'Akira vient percuter mes oreilles et me redonner de l'énergie. J'allais lui répondre quand je vois mon père s'éloigner, je me défais d'Akira pour le rejoindre, lui et ma mère.

\- Tu t'en vas ?

\- Oui, cette histoire m'a fait prendre du retard dans certains dossiers et je ne peux pas m'en permettre davantage.

\- Évidemment.

Ma mère dissimule si bien son amertume tandis qu'elle caresse doucement les mains de son mari.

Seuls tous les trois au détour d'un couloir de mon lycée, surement pour la dernière fois avant un long moment, je fais un pas vers lui et le prend dans mes bras.

Toute cette histoire aura au moins eu le mérite de le faire venir, que je puisse un peu rêver à trois.

Puis, une fois l'étreinte terminée, mon père nous adresse à chacune un baiser avant de disparaitre dans la nuée d'hommes en noirs qui l'éloigne un peu plus de moi. Bientôt je n'entends plus ses pas et c'est comme s'il avait disparu dans une autre réalité que la mienne, je ne le croiserai pas avant longtemps.

Mais alors que mes yeux ne parviennent toujours pas à exprimer ma peine, ils croisent quelque chose d'étrange, une espèce de langue, longue et visqueuse qui repart se cacher dans les buissons. J'ai juste eu le temps d'apercevoir un éclair vert entre les branchages.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Je veux dire, en plus de tout le reste ?

Ma mère me tire de mon observation.

\- Si, si, ça va, et toi ?

\- Je vais rentrer, tu m'accompagnes ?

\- Non, pardon mais je vais rester encore un peu.

\- D'accord, ne tarde pas trop, il faut que tu dormes.

Son sourire s'étend bien au-delà de son rouge à lèvres. Elle me prend dans ses bras et son parfum m'enveloppe entièrement.

Nous nous quittons elle et moi au seuil du lycée et je m'en vais rejoindre Akira et les autres.

\- Vous savez pourquoi le lycée est désert comme ça ?

\- Tu n'as pas entendu ? il y a eu une fausse alerte incendie, tout le monde en a profité pour sécher les derniers cours de la journée. Me répond Portgas-san.

\- Ah bon ?

Akira semble aussi surprise que moi, mais il faut dire que nous avons passé un bon moment aux toilettes pour m'éponger.

\- Les filles ! je vous paye un coup !?

\- Elles sont mineures Banana-boy !

\- Et alors ? Toi tu t'es retenu de boire avant ta majorité peut-être ?

\- Oye !

Marco et Thatch se comportent vraiment comme des enfants, mais je dois admettre que c'est rafraichissant.

\- Thatch, Marco, ouvrez les bras !

Ils s'exécutent tous les deux et je m'en vais les tester, après tout, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé ce qui pouvait m'apaiser.

Le buste de Thatch n'est pas très confortable et il sent le tabac. Je le quitte rapidement sans prêter attention à ses « Oh, dis, je ne suis pas un garçon facile… quoi que. » pour m'en aller enlacer Marco. Un éclair de défi traverse ses yeux et j'avoue m'être lancée contre lui avec plus d'entrain que pour Thatch. Marco referme ses bras sur moi comme s'il me couvait de ses ailes, sa peau est si chaude à travers le tissu fin de sa chemise. Je ferme les yeux un instant, mais je sens, au fond de moi, que même si je suis bien contre lui, ce n'est pas ça qui me conviendra. Je lève alors les yeux et lui lance.

\- Comment elle s'appelle la rousse alors ?

\- T'en as pas terminé avec ça ? oye.

\- Naaan !

Je ne sais pas ce qui me plait le plus : découvrir ce qu'il ne veut pas me dire ou alors le voir gêné. J'hésite.

Marco me défait de ses bras et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire.

Quand soudains mes yeux croisent ceux de Portgas-san.

\- N'y pense même pas. Me lance-t-il.

\- Hé ! j'ai participé à te sauver les fesses, tu peux au moins faire ça !?

\- Raaah… mais tu cherches quoi ?

\- Du réconfort, le bouclé !

Sans attendre une autorisation de sa part je lui saute dessus. Ma tête rebondie presque contre ses pectoraux tellement ils sont fermes. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui fait saigner mon nez…

\- Lilly ! c'est bien trop dangereux !

Akira vient me secourir avant que j'inonde à nouveau quelqu'un et que je meurs avec.

C'était évident que Portgas-san n'allait pas être confortable. Enfin pas pour moi.

\- Je veux bien tenter moi !

La voix de Sabo-sempaï vient faire saigner mon autre narine. Je lui aurais bien répondu que je préfèrerais le voir faire des câlins à Izou-sempaï mais mon cerveau a déjà sorti les popcorns pour la séance de visionnage de la scène de la bibliothèque. Autant dire que je suis « out » pour les prochaines minutes. C'est donc Akira qui se charge d'aller tester la poitrine de Sabo-sempaï pour moi, sous la totale désapprobation de Portgas-san.

A en croire le sourire d'Akira, Sabo-Sempaï doit être confortable, mais il est la personne confortable d'Izou-sempaï, et c'est très bien comme ça.

\- Akira, essaie Portgas-san, juste pour voir si ta tête rebondie aussi.

J'essaie de provoquer le destin mais cette fois ce sont deux tornades (une noire et une rouge) qui me fusillent du regard.

\- On va le prendre alors ce verre ? Me dit Thatch.

\- Ils servent des poches de sang dans les bars ?

\- Le jus de tomate ça compte ?

Sa réponse me fait éclater de rire et je m'avoue vaincu, ce sera poche d'hémoglobine à la tomate pour moi alors !

/

Toute la joyeuse bande vagabonde dans les rues la ville pour aller s'échouer dans l'établissement de prédilection de Thatch et Marco. J'ai l'habitude du Moby Dick mais ici l'ambiance est légèrement différente. Le « Ripp-off » est fait tout en bois et son comptoir arrondi laisse plein de place pour s'asseoir. Nous prenons tout place et très vite une dame au carré noir vient à notre rencontre.

\- Vous êtes là de bonne heure dis donc. Sa cigarette fume.

\- C'est pas comme si c'était dans notre habitude de trainer tard le soir…

\- Non, évidement.

Je glisse mes yeux sur les panneaux d'ardoise et … oh punaise que c'est cher ! Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de dire quoi que ce soit que la mâchoire d'Akira a déjà perforé la table pour aller exploser le sol.

\- C'est pas possible, elle doit puiser l'eau dans la source des dieux pour qu'elle soit à ce prix-là ! S'étonna Akira.

\- Je t'avoue que je ne viens pas ici pour l'eau … mais comme vous êtes de Grand Line, elle fera un prix. Lui répondit Thatch.

\- Une patronne de bar qui fait un pris pour des lycéens ? M'interroge-je.

\- Bah oui, son mari et elle sont profs au lycée !

Piquée toutes les deux au vifs, Akira et moi harcelons Thatch pour en savoir plus !

\- C'est la femme du professeur Rayleigh ! Dis Sabo.

La mâchoire d'Akira vient perforer une nouvelle fois la table.

\- Oh, attendez.

Portgas-san nous interrompt et enjambe la mâchoire d'Akira pour se lever de table, le téléphone à la main.

\- Je suis content que vous puissiez venir au voyage scolaire toutes les deux, ça va être amusant !

La voix claire de Sabo-sempaï m'arrache un sourire.

\- Luffy arrive, poussez-vous.

A la simple mention de son nom, c'est comme si une énorme masse venait faire pression sur ma poitrine, une masse de culpabilité. Tous ceux présents autour de cette table connaissent ma véritable identité, sauf lui.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, on ne le lui dira pas, la décision t'appartient…. Essaie de ne pas trop tarder à lui dire, je te dis ça surtout pour lui.

Sabo-sempaï me fait un clin d'œil mais ça ne suffit pas à alléger le poids qui me bloque la respiration.

D'un coup, je n'ai plus le cœur à rire.

\- Pardon, je … je vais rentrer.

Je me lève, ramasse mes affaires en me dépêchant, il faut que je parte avant qu'il arrive. Je salue tout le monde, certains me regardent sans comprendre mais je sais qu'Akira, elle, comprend ce que je ressens. Elle se lève avec moi et me prend dans ses bras en me laissant partir.

Une fois dehors je lâche la porte et m'empresse de trouver mon chemin. La peur qui me tenaille me désoriente un peu et je tarde.

Cette rue sera la bonne, la maison n'est pas loin, je suis bient…

\- Lilly !? T'es pas avec les autres ?

Je mords ma lèvre, foutu destin !

Il est devant moi, impossible de le rater. Monkey-san, un étui de guitare dans le dos, me salue avec son sourire habituel. Il avance tranquillement vers moi qui ne parviens pas à réprimer un pas en arrière, ce qui ne lui échappe pas.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Ne …

Les mots de Sabo-sempaï viennent taper contre mes tempes et je prends la mauvaise décision.

\- Ne t'approche pas de moi.

Ces mots ont un goût de vomi mais ils sortent quand même de ma bouche. Interloqué, Monkey-san ne bouge pas tandis que son sourire s'efface. J'en profite pour le dépasser et m'éloigner de lui du plus vite que je peux.

Mais j'entends ses tongues qui martèlent les pavés, il me suit. J'accélère. Très vite il me rattrape et me saisis le poignet. Je suis forcée de m'arrêter, toujours incapable de le regarder en face.

Sa poigne n'est pas forte, au contraire je jurerai qu'elle se fait de plus en plus fébrile mais il ne me lâche pas.

Il me suffirait d'un geste pour me défaire de ses doigts, juste un geste et je serai libre. Libre de continuer à lui mentir alors que tout le monde est au courant. Libre mais terrifiée.

\- Pourquoi t'as couru ?

Sa voix est basse, je sens qu'il se retient.

\- Parce que je ne peux pas te voir. Lui répondis-je sur le même ton.

\- Vient, on va les rejoindre, nos amis nous attendent.

\- Je ne peux pas être ton amie, Monkey-san.

Ces mots me brûlent la gorge, mais ils suffisent à le faire lâcher ma main.

Je m'en vais donc, le cœur en miettes, piétiné par ma propre faiblesse et complètement inconsolable.

* * *

Coucou à tous ! bon, on a pansé nos bobos et nous revoilà après les baston ! Les fifilles ont donc pu résoudre cette histoire à leur manière ! mouhahahaha. ! direction le voyage scolaire ! à votre avis, où ira cette classe de grands fous ? merci de continuer à nous suivre ! on se retrouve TRES vite héhé. ! prenez soin de vous !


	16. Chapitre BONUS

**-** Merci à **Ma-chan **pour sa review ! rolalala notre adjoin a.k.a un paquet de Kleenex ambulant (pour les larmes ou le sang) a eu du taff avec ton si joli commentaire! on fait ce qu'on peut pour que cette histoire soit divertissante et aussi vous transmettre cet attachement qu'on a pour les poulettes * coucou Lilly et Akiki* donc merci vraiment, ton retour nous a vraiment touché. Et hahaha pour la fixation de Lilly pour le chiffre 3, hum hum ... disons qu'elle a squatté ses parents en mode glue (le stade au-dessus de "Lilly-koala") et donc elle a vu le monde "à 3" avec ses deux parents (c'est siiii rare). OMAGAD, le couple de Sabo est un réel danger pour nos narines, mais comme on aime souffrir, ils reviendront ;P Niarf, si tu savais combien cette fin m'a coûté * Klee Klee ! vient viiiiiiiiite* mais c'est un passage oublié pour eux, et d'ailleurs, on a choisi de posté ce chapitre BONUS (oui toujours en majuscules^^) à ce moment parce qu'il va (en plus de vous faire saigner du nez hein) vous donner des petites pistes concernant les sentiments des garçons et notamment, comme Luffy va gérer ce que lui a dit Lilly.

Voilà j'espère que la réponse a été à la hauteur de ta charmante review ! En tout cas merci encore de nous suivre, ça compté énormément pour nous. !

N'hésitez pas à nous faire un retour sur vos impressions / cris de paniques / hémorragies nasales (on prend tout) ! Plus ont est de fous, plus on rit !.

Pour ce qui est du traditionnel commentaire de début de chapitre, c'est moi LCDAH qui m'y colle ! Pour autant, petite modification, ce n'est pas un chapitre du PV des filles mais bien des garçons ! Mouhahahha ! comme c'est un BONUS on s'est permis de sortir un peu des rangs et de remonter dans le temps. On a remarqué que le chapitre sur le Cinéma vous avez bien plus donc on s'est dit qu'on allait faire la suite de ce chapitre du point de vue des garçons. ça a été pour eux un moment charnière, comme un début de prise de conscience ou une affirmation de leurs sentiments, chacun à leur manière.

Donc pour ce petit bonus vous retrouverez les filles mais du point de vue des garçons ! C'était assez émouvant de nous mettre dans leurs jolies têtes ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Je vous laisse donc dans les bons soins de notre Luffy international !

Bonne lecture, merci de continuer de nous suivre et vous retrouverez notre Tartine préférée en fin de chapitre !

Prenez soin de vous !

* * *

**Chapitre BONUS :**

Le cinéma (2)

**Point de Vue de Luffy :**

\- Tu aurais pu raccompagner Lilly !

Je sens le poing de Nami sur mon épaule. J'ai mal au ventre.

\- Gnom ! Trop bon !

La nourriture glisse dans ma gorge et j'ai l'envie furieuse de me remplir la panse pour écraser ce poids qui pèse de plus en plus lourd. J'englouti encore plus, ça devrait passer, ça passe toujours.

\- Gyaaaa… !

\- Luffy, t'es un vrai goinfre, buark.

Ace et Akira sont déjà partis.

Je me vautre dans le sable frais, le vent marin vient couvrir ma peau de frissons. J'ai le ventre plein, c'est le pied.

J'enfouie mes orteils dans le sable et quelques crabes viennent courir sur le rivage. La mer vient et s'en va, un jour je m'en irai aussi. Au-delà des côtes, au-delà des falaises, là où aucun autre n'a encore posé son regard. J'irai voir des centaines de couchers de soleils, et deux fois plus de levés du jour.

\- Shishishiii.

Tout va bien.

Mes amis sont là et j'aperçois les contours de mon rêve.

Tout va bien.

Alors pourquoi j'ai toujours ce poids en moi, cette boule qui me pèse sur le ventre ou qui m'enserre la gorge ? J'ai tout pourtant.

Mes doigts frôlent la surface granuleuse du sable, je les effleure à peine et les caresse, mais ce n'est pas aussi doux. Je m'assoie face à l'océan qui renferme toutes mes espérances et pourtant, il faut l'admettre, le seul espoir qui me vient à l'esprit n'a rien à voir avec lui. Derrière ses remous salés, ce sont d'autres ondulations que je cherche. Désespérément.

L'amertume s'écoule à nouveau dans ma bouche et je sens mon cœur devenir fébrile, comme si le moindre battement, lui était douloureux.

\- Rhaaaaa … j'vous laisse les gars, je vais aller marcher.

Les mains dans les poches j'avance dans ma ville, là où je connais chaque recoin, j'ai tellement couru et dévalé ces pavés, avec mes frères ou mes amis. Tous ceux qui ont toujours été proches de moi, tous ceux qui ne me quitteront jamais. Avec tant de visages que je ne connais pas mais qui se ravissent de l'idée de partage ensemble un petit moment. Tout est si évident. Les gens se rallient à ma cause, inévitablement, mon rêve est si grand qu'il peut englober tout le monde.

Il est tard, les gosses sont déjà couchés. A leurs âges, nous serions encore en train de pêcher ou de consolider la cabane perchée dans mes arbres, celle dont on avait rêvé et qu'on s'était juré de terminer. Un refuge pour la famille qu'on s'est composé. Aujourd'hui, j'ai toujours mes frères mais j'ai un rêve, à moi, seul. Alors pourquoi j'ai tant envie de le partager ? Pourquoi il me semble presque insuffisant pour me faire frissonner.

Parce que j'ai connu d'autres frissons ?

Pourtant j'en ai touché des peaux, autres que les miennes. J'ai donné des frissons faciles. Tout était évident, acquis. Peu importe comment elles s'appelaient, c'était presque toujours le même schéma que je consommais, sans saveur particulière.

Adossé au mur de notre dernier baiser, de la fin de ma dernière histoire, je me demande si pour_ toi_ aussi c'était si facile. Pour moi ça l'était, notre histoire était si facile qu'elle ne m'a rien fait, elle m'a juste m'occupé. A passer le temps avant que je prenne le large. Je pensais que tu serais ma dernière petite amie.

Mais maintenant… tout est différent.

Adossé au même mur, c'est moi qui suis largué. J'ai mal au ventre et la gorge nouée quand _elle_ n'est pas là, et j'ai le cœur serré quand elle est là. Après toutes ces histoires, j'apprends seulement que l'amour peut être difficile. Je me demande si ces autres filles étaient comme je le suis aujourd'hui : le cœur lié.

Pour la première fois j'ai des envies frénétiques d'être avec quelqu'un, de la voir, de la toucher. Je ne supporte aucun rejet, comme si j'avais besoin qu'elle soit à moi tout en sachant très bien qu'elle refuserait de prendre ma main tendue.

Impossible de la laisser seule, parce que c'est sans doute à moi qu'elle manque le plus. C'est moi qui suis comme un con en bas de sa fenêtre, de sa chambre éteinte à prier pour qu'elle fasse de beaux rêves. Et à espérer en faire partie.

\- Shishishi.

Ce monde est rempli de promesses, de lendemains nouveaux et de frissons, d'aventures.

Mes doigts glissent sur le clavier de mon téléphone et je tape un énième message que je n'enverrai pas :

_« Dors bien, ma Lilly. »_

_« Est-ce que tu rêves de moi ? »_

_« Tu étais si jolie ce soir. »_

_« Comment ta peau peut être aussi douce ? »_

_« Tu m'as bavé dessus._ »

Mais je supprime systématiquement les messages avant de les envoy…

HEIN ?

La touche « effacer » ne fonctionne pas, et pourtant je vois mon message… dans le fil de conversation… IL S'EST ENVOYE ?

Une petite lumière s'allume dans la chambre de Lilly, probablement l'éclairage de son téléphone. Elle ne dort pas.

Merde, c'est quoi le message qui est parti ? « _Tu m'as bavé dessus_ ». Mon téléphone glisse de mes doigts et vient s'écraser sur le sol. Elle l'a lu. Dans sa chambre, la petite lumière est toujours allumée, un flash lumineux illumine sa chambre. Je vais enterrer mon téléphone, au pire, si elle me demande, je dirai que je me le suis fait volé, ou alors que je l'ai perdu.

\- Rhaaaaa …

Quelle connerie.

Faut que je me tire, les voisins vont finir par m'entendre et je…. ELLE M'A REPONDU.

Je repêche mon téléphone à toute vitesse pour le déverrouiller et lire sa réponse.

_« Et toi tu m'as fait des nœuds_ »

Sous ces mots je reçois une photo, celle de la tresse de je lui ai fait dans les cheveux pendant qu'elle dormait contre moi au cinéma. Je vois ses cheveux déposés sur son oreiller.

\- Shishishiiiii !

Je suis pas peu fier de moi, elle est particulièrement réussie.

« _En plus elle est moche._ »

\- Quoi ? N'importe quoi !

Je pianote à toute allure.

_« Garde la et ne l'enlève jamais ! »_

Les yeux levés vers sa fenêtre, une lumière plus forte dure plusieurs secondes puis je reçois un nouveau message. Une vidéo.

Je lance et je vois la nuque de Lilly, je vois ses doigts fins qui glissent sur la mèche de cheveux et qui défont petit à petit la tresse. Puis je vois ses yeux scintillants et ses lèvres qui sourient avec toute la provocation et le piquant qui la caractérisent. Impossible de rester impassible, mon sang boue et je fais un gros effort pour ne pas commencer à escalade sa façade. En pleine nuit comme ça, je pense que ça ne se fait pas, à la place je décide de l'appeler.

La tonalité résonne et je vois la petite lumière luire dans sa chambre. Inconsciemment je me suis rapproché du bâtiment et je sursaute quand j'entends sa fenêtre s'ouvrir.

Elle décroche et j'ai tout juste le temps de reculer et me planquer derrière un buisson un peu plus loin avant de répondre.

\- Oï !

Elle referme la fenêtre derrière elle et s'assoie sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, elle est si petite. Sa longue chemise de nuit blanche luit à la lumière de la lune, et ses cheveux scintillent comme s'ils étaient constellés d'étoiles, comme un ciel nocturne.

_\- Elle était pas belle._

J'entends sa voix tout contre mon oreille et je la vois de mes yeux. Mes sens entrent en ébullition et j'écrase des feuilles dans mon poing.

\- Je t'en referai d'autres.

Je chuchote pour qu'elle ne m'entende pas. Un sourire se dessine sur son visage. Elle penche sa tête sur son épaule.

_\- Pas question._

Elle dit ces mots en souriant.

_\- Je t'apprendrai à en faire avant. Histoire que tu ne me bousille pas les cheveux._

Elle détend ses jambes dans le vide et sa chemise de nuit glisse sur sa peau au gré de la brise nocturne. Mes yeux dévorent chaque partie de cette vulnérabilité qu'elle ne m'a jamais dévoilé, de cette douceur secrète qu'elle cache aux autres. Quelque part je suis ravi qu'elle n'affiche pas ce visage à tout le monde, j'aimerais être le seul à pouvoir la voir ainsi. Mais je voudrais la voir de plus près encore.

\- Pourquoi tu ne dors pas, t'as dit que tu étais fatiguée.

_\- J'étais fatiguée, c'est toi qui m'a réveillé._

\- Viens dormir contre moi.

Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine, mais j'ai besoin de savoir. J'avais, depuis le début, le sentiment que son hostilité n'était que de façade. Les simples mots balancés le jour de son arrivée n'allaient pas avec les peluches alignées et la bienveillance qui se dégageait de sa chambre. Comme si elle bluffait, qu'elle était toujours prête à tout perdre.

Assise sur le rebord de sa chambre, elle se mord les lèvres et lèves les yeux au ciel, s'en remettant aux étoiles pour trouver la force de repousser encore. Je sais qu'elle me dira non, elle ne dit que ça.

_\- J'ai fait une erreur, ça ne se reproduira plus._

C'était prévisible.

Sa voix sort de sa bouche mais pas de son cœur.

\- Pourquoi ? T'étais pas bien ?

Je la vois soupirer et faire courir ses doigts sur son épaule, là où j'avais posé ma main.

Qu'elle me mente encore, je n'y croirai plus.

Moi j'ai encore la sensation de son corps contre le mien, je me souviendrai toujours de son visage si détendu, on aurait dit une enfant aux joues rosies par la chaleur. Vulnérable et pourtant ses lèvres entrouvertes étaient la chose la plus désirable sur laquelle mes yeux ne s'étaient jamais posés. Ses mains si petites qui s'engouffraient sous mes vêtements et déclenchaient des frissons en chaîne à chaque contact avec ma peau. Son corps est un gouffre à dopamine et adrénaline tellement le mien réagit. J'ai passé la séance à apprendre son odeur, celle de sa peau et celle de ses cheveux. A l'abris des regards j'ai déposé un baiser sur son front, elle était tout contre moi, et j'en veux encore.

Les yeux fermés, la tête renversée contre la façade de sa maison, elle sourit en me répondant.

_\- Non._

J'aurai dû laisser ma marque sur sa peau pour l'empêcher de me mentir. Mais peu-importe, l'air qu'elle affiche cette nuit va à l'encontre de ce qu'elle veut bien laisser entendre. Je suis heureux de le savoir. La voie jusqu'à son cœur n'est ni évidente, ni facile mais je ne la laisserais à personne d'autre.

\- Tu devrais rentrer, tu vas attraper froid.

Luisante comme une étoile, compte pas sur moi pour lâcher l'affaire.

_\- Ça va il fait bon…_

Puis elle se redresse, les doigts agrippés à son téléphone elle balaye la rue des yeux mais ne me voit pas.

\- Shishishiiii. Bonne nuit Lilly.

_\- Attend !_

Je raccroche tandis qu'elle continue de me chercher des yeux, le téléphone toujours posé contre son oreille.

Tu as l'air d'avoir si peur qu'on te voit, telle que tu es sans ta muraille de défense. Je ne sais pas ce que tu protège mais ne t'arrêtes pas. Continue de te protéger des autres, qu'ils continuent de te croire, je préfère être le seul à savoir ce qu'il y a derrière tes défenses.

Je fais quelques pas pour quitter la rue de l'autre côté, les mains dans les poches je me sens plus léger. Le chemin jusqu'à la maison ne m'a jamais paru aussi court, j'ai hâte d'être demain et tous les jours qui vont suivre.

La lumière de la chambre d'Ace est éteinte et sa porte est fermée.

Je rentre dans la mienne et me lance sur le lit. Je sors mon téléphone de ma poche pour retrouver la photo prise par Akira un peu plus tôt.

Dors bien Lilly, repose-toi, parce qu'on vivra des aventures toi et moi, j'en suis certain.

La douleur dans ma poitrine a laissé place à l'excitation. J'enfonce ma tête dans mon oreiller et mon téléphone vibre à côté de moi. Un message de Lilly : « _J'ai rêvé ou tu m'as raccroché au nez ?! J'espère pour toi que tu es bien chez toi ! à dormir, ou à manger (ne touche pas aux restes de curry, je suis pas certaine que ce soit bon réchauffé). »_

Puis un autre message : « _Bonne nuit, à demain. »_

\- Shishishiii, _omoshire_

**Point de vue d'Ace** :

Je louche sur ma glace en pot dépourvue de cuillère. Ah. Ça c'est un problème. Crimson-san me l'a empruntée pour pouvoir goûter à ma crème glacée et ne me l'a pas rendue. Je parcours notre groupe des yeux. Cette fille est visible à des kilomètres. Du coup il me faut une demie seconde pour saisir qu'aucune crinière rouge n'est dans les parages.

\- Quelqu'un sait où s'est carapatée Crimson-san ?

\- C'est maintenant que tu atterries, toi ? me rouspète Nami en soupirant. Elle raccompagne Lilly chez elle, elle revient après.

\- Oh.

Newgate-san n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette avant de partir. Je ne sais pas si les autres l'ont senti mais moi j'ai reconnu cet air. Celui de se sentir étranger à un groupe, d'avoir l'impression de ne pas mériter la sympathie des autres. Je suis certain qu'elle s'est amusée durant cette soirée, son enjouement était flagrant. Toutefois, les vieux démons finissent toujours par refaire surface. Depuis le cours de Navigation de ce matin, je sais à présent que nous souffrons tous les deux d'un mal-être quasiment semblable. Ce qu'elle m'a dit m'a fait l'effet d'un électrochoc. Rarement je me suis senti aussi compris. Et malgré ça...

Je fronce les sourcils et laisse mes yeux naviguer sur l'océan qui nous borde. Quelle merde... Partout où je vais et qu'importe l'heure, le visage de mon père sur son avis de recherche vient toujours me hanter. Je ne parviens pas à me défaire de ce lien de sang qui m'enchaîne à lui et à ce qu'il a fait. C'est comme un boulet accroché à mon cœur et à ma conscience que je traîne sans cesse. Je...

Une violente frappe dans mon dos menace de me faire basculer vers l'avant.

\- Dis Ace, tu la manges ta glace ?

\- Luffy ?!

Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?! D'habitude il ne prend pas le peine de demander notre autorisation. J'arque un sourcil. A bien y regarder ses yeux manquent d'éclats. Je ris intérieurement. Quelle connerie de dire ça alors qu'il fait nuit ! Je sais pas mais... Y a quelque chose qui cloche chez lui. Mon attention se déporte vers ma glace en pot qui est toujours snobée par sa cuillère. J'aurais dû prendre un cornet de glace comme les autres. Je m'apprête à lui passer lorsqu'un souvenir m'assaille. Celui de Crimson-san qui goûte allègrement ma glace en utilisant ma cuillère. N'importe quelle fille aurait hésité avant de partager le même couvert qu'un garçon. Mais pas elle. C'est fou ce qu'elle m'étonne de jour en jour. Et son grand sourire, tel un croissant de lune, qui fait remonter ses pommettes. « _C'est la meilleure glace que j'ai jamais mangée !_ ». Il lui en faut peu à cette fille pour être ravie. Sur ce point elle égalise avec Luffy.

Je décale le pot de crème glacée que le frangin s'apprêtait à choper. Le voilà hors de sa portée. Je cligne des paupières. Qu'est-ce que je fous ? Je voudrais sortir n'importe quelle excuse qu'il pourrait gober facilement mais... Une torpeur qui est fatale à ma conscience vient me frapper de plein fouet.

/

\- Alors la Belle aux bouclettes, on est encore dans les vapes ?

Le visage de Crimson-san est juste au-dessus du mien. Ses longues mèches écarlates caressent mes joues. Elle est proche. Trop proche. Ce genre de proximité qui ne la dérange pas. Je me redresse pour la forcer à garder ses distances. Elle ne paraît pas s'en offusquer et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi. Encore une fois. Attendez... Quoi ?!

\- « La Belle aux bouclettes » ?! C'est censé être moi ?!

\- Tout juste !

\- C'est tellement flatteur, merci...

\- Pas de quoi.

J'arque un sourcil, ne pouvant pas m'empêcher de pouffer. C'est vrai que cette fille ne connaît pas l'ironie. Je parcours les alentours du regard. Vivi et Nami papotent à voix basses, comme si elles ne voulaient pas qu'on les entende. Luffy est toujours là et n'arrête pas de manger tout ce qu'il a acheté.

\- Tu ne finis pas ?

Mon attention est de nouveau captée par la voix de Crimson-san. Elle désigne le pot de glace qui a eu le temps de fondre complètement. Du menton je désigne la cuillère entre ses mains. Evidemment elle l'a mordillée dans tous les sens.

\- C'est un peu galère sans ça.

\- Sans mes doigts ? Tu voulais que je te donne la becquée ?

Je reste quelques secondes interdit. Qu... Quoi ?! Punaise, ses bêtises me font rougir en plus ! Pour cacher ma gêne – purée « _ma gêne_ » quoi, pour une histoire de becquée ! - je lui refile le pot. Encore une fois elle parait folle de joie. Pour de la glace fondue, c'est dingue...

\- Merci !

\- Oh Akira, qu'est-ce que tu manges de bon ?

Vivi se penche par dessus l'épaule de l'écarlate. Je jette un regard derrière moi. Nami est à présent au téléphone, je crois entendre le prénom « _Law _». C'est vrai que Trafalgar et la rouquine traînent parfois ensemble. J'ai jamais rien compris à leur histoire. Je me tourne vers Vivi qui s'est assise à côté de Crimson-san. Elle semble s'être totalement désintéressée du dessert de l'écarlate qu'elle ne doit pas trouver très alléchant. Les deux amies commencent à parler de choses et d'autres. J'en profite pour sortir mon portable de ma poche.

J'ai reçu un message de Marco et de Joz pendant que j'étais au cinéma. Aucun de Thatch.

Une boule d'angoisse s'immisce dans mon ventre. Je fronce les sourcils et me lève. Je vais encore essayer de le contacter. Ça fait des jours qu'il ne répond plus aux SMS et aux appels. Peut-être que je suis parano. Après tout Thatch est parfaitement capable d'oublier de recharger son portable pendant plusieurs jours lorsque celui-ci est déchargé.

\- Tu te tires Ace ?

Je souris. Perspicace le frangin.

\- Ouais je rentre.

\- Ça marche à plus alors !

\- Hep hep tu comptes aller où comme ça Ace ?

Nami vient de raccrocher et s'empresse d'attraper Crimson-san par les aisselles pour la forcer à se relever.

\- Vivi et moi comptions bientôt partir de notre côté. Tu pourrais te montrer galant et raccompagner Akira ?

Je ne réponds pas tout de suite. Connaissant cette fourbe de haute catégorie qui n'agit jamais sans raison, elle a quelque chose derrière la tête. Voyant que je m'éternise, elle ajoute :

\- Laisser une jeune fille innocente et fragile rentrer seule chez elle alors qu'il fait nuit ? Tu devrais avoir honte Ace !

Crimson-san innocente ? Ouais, totalement. Fragile ? La plus grosse blague de l'année.

\- Nami, faudra que tu actualises tes informations concernant Crimson-san. Elle m'a tenu tête au bras de fer l'autre jour.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Que les balourds viennent m'embêter et je leur ferai tâter de mes poings ! s'exclame la concernée en se mettant en position de combat.

Bon sang, ce que son enthousiasme est contagieux. Nous rions tous de bon cœur excepté Luffy qui est bien trop occupé à s'empiffrer. D'ailleurs faut pas trop que je le regarde, c'est qu'il me donne faim le bougre ! Mon attention converge vers Crimson-san qui rassemble ses affaires pour probablement partir de son côté.

Je _les_ sens alors distinctement en moi. Les deux voix. Cette voix obscure qui me suit depuis toujours et qui me souffle cruellement que je n'ai pas le droit à tout ça. C'est également elle qui m'incite à établir un mur entre les autres et moi. Et il y a cette voix, nettement plus timorée qui est reliée à mon cœur. Mon cœur qui fait beaucoup de cabrioles en ce moment avec une personne aussi imprévisible que Crimson-san dans mon entourage.

Et alors c'est la voix craintive qui me chuchote que ouais, pourquoi pas raccompagner cette fille aux cheveux fous ? Elle est marrante, non ?

/

C'est quand même hallucinant ça ! Crimson-san est partie dans un délire dont elle seule à le secret. Elle me raconte la fois où elle a vu une chenille battre à la course une fourmi. Si le narrateur de cette histoire avait été l'un de mes potes, ça ferait belle lurette que je l'aurais déjà chambré ! Cependant, là je n'ai pas à me forcer pour l'écouter attentivement.

Nous passons devant la vitrine d'un magasin éclairée par un lampadaire. Je croise mon propre regard dans le reflet. Attendez je souris là, comme un abruti ?! C'est vraiment en train de se passer ?! Je lève les yeux au ciel en remerciant je-ne-sais quelle divinité inexistante pour avoir empêché Sabo de nous accompagner à cette soirée cinéma. S'il était rentré avec nous, il se serait fait un malin plaisir de m'asséner des remarques bien gênantes comme il faut.

\- Dis Ace.

\- Hm ?

\- Je t'indiffère ?

OK Ace, ne pas paniquer, ne t'alarme pas pour cette question sortie tout droit de l'un des films à l'eau de rose qui te révulsent autant. « _Je t'indiffère _». Raaaaah mais t'es sérieuse Crimson-san ?! Comment veux-tu que j'interprète ça ?! C'est beaucoup trop déconcertant ! Fiouuu calme-toi, à ses yeux cette question malaisante doit forcément posséder un sens qui lui est propre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? je m'enquiers en invoquant tout mon self-control.

\- Hmmm, je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'expliquer mais tu as tourné la tête depuis quelques secondes. Alors je me demandais si je t'indifférais...

QU'EST-CE QUE JE DISAIS ?!

\- Non, tu ne m'indif... Tu ne m'ennuies pas.

Impossible d'utiliser le même verbe qu'elle, il est beaucoup trop explicite à mes yeux. Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle se fasse des idées. Nous poursuivons notre route en silence. Tout à coup, Crimson-san se met à chantonner d'une voix claire. Elle ne chante pas hyper juste mais elle possède cette candeur touchante dans son timbre. Le compliment que je lui ai fait tout à l'heure dans mon salon était sincère. Attendez, cette musique... C'est « _Dadan_ », notre composition ! Luffy ne l'a partout jouée qu'une seule fois et elle s'en souvient ! Ce détail réchauffe une partie dans mon organisme. Cette partie qui se gèle lorsque je pense à Thatch. Cette fille... elle est magicienne, c'est ça ?!

Nous croisons deux autres personnes sur le trottoir d'en face. A la façon qu'ils ont de s'enlacer je pourrais parier qu'ils sont en couple. Crimson-san s'arrête nette et les observe sans aucune gêne. Lorsque nous les avons dépassées, elle se retourne même pour les analyser plus longtemps.

\- Ils sont mignons, déclare-t-elle.

Les gens ont tendance à dire que ma fratrie n'est pas très discrète. Qu'est-ce qu'ils penseraient en voyant Akira ?

Oh la, je viens de l'appeler par son prénom là, non ? Je détourne la tête pour ne pas la regarder plus que nécessaire et mes yeux rencontrent nos deux ombres. L'éclairage de la rue les a forcé à se rapprocher. On dirait qu'elles ont fusionné. Et les gens... Qu'est-ce qu'ils diraient s'ils nous voyaient marcher côte à côte ? Nous prendraient-ils pour un couple ?

Impossible. Je ne peux pas le permettre.

\- Avance Crimson-san, il se fait tard.

\- Ah oui, pardon !

Nous reprenons la marche et elle continue de me conter mille et une histoires. Sauf que cette fois je ne l'écoute pas. Je suis bien trop occupée à arpenter la rue des yeux. Dites-moi que nous sommes bientôt arrivés, s'il vous pl...

Contact.

C'était presque imperceptible. Nos doigts se sont touchés. Et... Là, encore une fois ! A la dérobée j'observe notre proximité. C'est vrai que nos épaules sont proches, c'est normal que nos mains s'effleurent. Je constate du même coup qu'elle ne fait rien pour prendre ses distances. Elle ne l'a jamais fait, pas même quand j'ai tabassé ce fumier de Dellinger sous ses yeux. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond dans sa tête ? Son petit doigt vient pour la troisième fois frôler le mien. Un souvenir récent remonte alors. Moi, dans la salle de cinéma, en train de glisser mon pouce sur sa bouche. Ça m'a pris comme ça sur le coup mais je... Quatrième contact. Là, c'est certain, ce n'est pas anodin. Ni pour elle, ni pour moins. Ma voix obscure s'époumone « _Écarte-toi Ace ! Qu'es-tu en train de faire ?! Bordel, écarte-toi imbécile !_ ».

J'obtempère enfin mais ne peux m'empêcher de lui jeter un regard pour voir si elle a remarqué quoi que ce soit. Et je me fige alors. Littéralement sur place. Elle me fixait déjà droit dans les yeux. Et comme toujours, bon sang, comme toujours elle ne détourne pas le regard. Mal à l'aise, je me frotte la nuque et retiens un hoquet de surprise lorsque je vois ses prunelles océan dévier pour suivre le geste de ma main. Je plonge aussitôt cette dernière dans mes poches et mes doigts rencontrent mon portable.

Mon portable qui me renvoie naturellement à la même personne.

Thatch.

Et c'est la douche froide. Toute cette chaleur qu'elle a insufflée en moi me quitte. Je m'écarte encore plus et proclame d'une voix un peu trop rude :

\- Tu habites encore loin ?

\- Euuuh...non, c'est la maison là-bas.

/

\- Je suis rentré !

Je balance mes chaussures dans l'entrée et prends le temps de souffler. Bon sang quelle journée. C'est moi ou les mardis sont interminables ? Je lève les yeux et aperçois la seule lumière de la maison. Elle est tamisée et filtre de sous la porte de Sabo. OK, j'aurais même droit au lit qui grince ce soir, grande joie... !

J'allume les lumières du salon et de la cuisine adjacente. J'ouvre un placard, déniche du pain de mie, puis le frigo et sors la mayonnaise, des tranches de rôti froid et des cornichons. Y a rien de mieux qu'un petit casse-dalle avant d'aller dormir. Pendant que je déguste rapidement mon sandwich, je repense à la mine triste qu'arborait Akira en arrivant chez elle. M'est avis qu'elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer. Pourtant elle est riche, elle devrait se satisfaire de ce qu'elle a. Je lorgne sur mon portable allumé. Toujours aucun message. Je tente d'appeler Thatch mais tombe sur son répondeur. Bordel de me...

\- Tiens, tiens, tiens. L'un des ogres de la maison vient dévaliser nos provisions !

Je souris malgré moi en apercevant Sabo presque à poil pénétrer dans la cuisine. J'exhibe mon sandwich dégoulinant de mayonnaise.

\- T'en veux ?

\- Non merci, tu sais bien que je suis team ketchup.

\- C'est pas faux.

Il se confectionne son propre casse-dalle et vient s'asseoir en face de moi. Je le taquine :

\- T'as des suçons partout. Laisse-moi deviner : je dois mettre mes boules quies cette nuit ?

\- Ce serait plus raisonnable pour ton sommeil, en effet. Je vais faire un mot à Luffy pour qu'il fasse pareil.

Je ris. Ils en perdent pas une Izou et lui. De vraies bêtes insatiables. Nous mâchonnons en silence, silence que finit par briser mon frère :

\- Alors c'était comment cette sortie ? Vous avez vu quel film ?

\- Aucune idée, je ne sais même pas à quoi il ressemblait. Mais ouais, c'était chouette cette soirée.

\- Et Crimson-san, comment va-t-elle ?

Je fronce les sourcils. Que veut-il dire par là ? Pourquoi elle ? Instinctivement, mon regard se porte vers mon portable, alias cet objet qui me permet de garder les pieds sur Terre. Comme je ne réponds rien, Sabo allonge son bras pour saisir le mien.

\- Ace, t'es sûr que tu vas bien ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Nous sommes une famille.

J'acquiesce sans conviction puis finit par me lever en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Je monte les escaliers, rentre dans ma chambre et me jette sur mon lit sans allumer la lumière. Pardon Sabo, mais il est hors de question que je t'implique dans mes tourments. Je contemple mon portable déserté par la présence de Thatch. Je lève les yeux vers le plafond et crois discerner le visage malfaisant de Teach dans l'obscurité. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment...

Je me redresse vivement avec une conviction inextinguible en tête. Très bien, si Thatch ne veut pas me répondre je vais aller le voir. Il faut que je tire au clair cette histoire sinon je vais devenir dingue.

* * *

*essuie sa bave * C'est qu'il y a trop de beaux gosses dans le coin ! Hello les loulous ici Little Tartine ! Alors, surpris par cette surprise ? * se marre comme une folle * J'espère que ce BONUS (en majuscules s'iou plaît) vous aura plus, en tout cas nous on a adoré l'écrire ! Les sentiments des deux frères sont très différents. Ceux de Luffy sont beaucoup plus affirmés là où ceux d'Ace sont encore flous ou étouffés. On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 16 et le début du voyage scolaire ! Ciaossuuuuu!


	17. Water Seven

**-** Merci à **Liske **pour son Follow et son Fav ! bienvenue au Lycée Grand Line * coucou amical sous l'oeil glacial de Katakuri*

**-** Merci à **Lel Himeko **pour son Follow ! bienvenue à toi aussi, j'espère que ta jupe est bien droite, je crois entendre les pas de la CPE Kalifa dans les couloirs !

**-** Merci à **Guest **pour sa review ! ça faisait un moment qu'on ne t'avais pas vu par là héhé ! Nous sommes vraiment contentes que le chapitre bonus vous ai plu ! on a beaucoup perdu de sang en l'écrivant XD... et vouiiii ! notre Luffy n'en parle pas forcément mais oui, il est sacrément attaché (voir un brin possessif...) à notre jolie Lillynette ! D'autant plus qu'il commence à comprendre qu'elle ne dit pas toujours ce qu'elle pense, ou qu'elle ne fait pas toujours, ce qu'elle voudrait! Pour la partie Akira/Ace, ces deux-là sont tellement attachants ! et oui tu as bien relevé l'éternelle dualité dans Ace. Il va falloir du courage à Akiki pour passer à travers tout ça ! mais je te laisse apprécier les prochains chapitres pour ça MOUHAHAHAHAH ! Et ... j'allais presque oublier... CE COUPLE... FATAL ! ils sont vraiment l'incarnation du sex appeal ... ils sont dangereux (mais on aime ça !). Voilà voilà XD en tout cas merci pour ta review, tu reviens dans le coin quand tu veux ! * coucou de Lillynette et Akiki !*

Merci à tous d'être là et de continuer à suivre les aventures de nos deux fifilles ! * jupettes en folies et culottes colorées !*

* * *

Hello les cocotiers ! Ici Little Tartine !

Tout d'abord, je tenais personnellement à remercier **Ma-chan** pour sa review sur le chapitre 15 en ajoutant que je suis ravie si tu apprécies l'histoire des Crimson. La bipolarité est un sujet qui me tient à cœur, elle est tellement éloignée de tous les préjugés qu'on peut entendre dessus. J'espère que l'évolution des Crimson te plaira !

Vos retours sur le chapitre BONUS nous ont fait vraiment plaisir ! Ma chère comparse LCDAH se joint à moi pour remercier également **Guest** pour sa fabuleuse review. Niark, on s'est lâchées dans ce chapitre ! Il nous a permis de bien visualiser les sentiments de Luffy et Ace et d'en donner un aperçu à nos lecteurs et lectrices. Je suis d'accord avec toi, les pensées de Luffy sont puissantes, il le symbole de l'effusion des sentiments. Son amour pour Lilly est authentique, d'où ses paroles franches et déstabilisantes pour la blanche. De son côté, Ace est encore torturé à ce moment là de l'histoire. Toutefois, on sent qu'Akira est en train de percer sa carapace. Sans en être consciente, elle met à mal toutes les barrières qu'il s'est érigé entre lui et son propre cœur. SABO ET IZOU TOUS NUS ! Pardon, c'est sorti tout seul... C'est que ce couple nous rend toutes cinglées ahaha !

Merci également à **Lel Himeko** pour son follow, et **Liske** pour son follow et son favori. Vous êtes tops !

Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à lire cette fic, si vous saviez comme votre présence et vos commentaires nous motivent ! Nous tenons à vous remercier pour votre soutien. En espérant que la suite vous plaise !

Voici donc le chapitre 16, qui est la suite de celui sorti il y a deux semaines. Vous retrouvez ma comparse irremplaçable en fin de chapitre ! Ciaossuuuuuu !

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

**Water Seven**

**Point de vue Akira : **

\- Il est temps d'y aller si nous ne voulons pas être en retard, mesdemoiselles.

Robin a raison. Ce serait fort regrettable que nous loupions le départ alors que, malgré les derniers événements, Lilly et moi sommes autorisées à faire partie du voyage scolaire. Je caresse une dernière fois le chanfrein de Stronger avant de remettre du foin dans son box. J'étais très inquiète pour ce cheval au début. Depuis sa séparation avec Doc Q, il ne s'alimentait plus. Du coup, pour pouvoir garder un œil sur lui j'ai décidé de l'amener au lycée à l'insu de tous, exceptée de Lilly évidemment. Mais comment cacher un cheval alors que Garp nous a dans son viseur à présent ? Je me suis confiée à Robin, gérante de mon club de botanique, sachant qu'elle est toujours de bon conseil. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je découvris le lendemain une plantation de bambous gigantesques qui aurait pu même camoufler un dragon ! Des bambous qui n'étaient pas présents la veille, soit dit en passant. Je crois que Robin a un talent inné pour créer des plantes qui sortent de l'ordinaire... Elle a fait pousser les bambous dans un endroit où personne ne met jamais les pieds puisque le professeur Vegapunk y faisait des expériences autrefois. Je ne veux surtout pas savoir de quoi il s'agissait...

En replaçant mon sac de voyage sur mes épaules, je me tourne vers Lilly qui est assise en tailleur sur une caisse, un livret de sudoku ouvert sur les cuisses. Lorsqu'elle constate que Robin et moi sommes prêtes, elle le referme paresseusement en soupirant. Je ne suis pas certaine certaine qu'elle ait rempli beaucoup de grilles. A vrai dire j'ai constaté qu'elle avait du mal à se concentrer ces derniers temps. J'ai l'impression que...

* Driiiiiiiiiiiing ! *

\- Miséricorde ! je m'exclame épouvantée. C'est la sonnerie de une heure de l'après-midi ! Nous devons nous dépêcher !

\- J'ai entendu dire que c'est Kalifa qui faisait l'appel avant que les classes montent dans leurs bus, ajoute Robin comme si cela ne la concernait pas. Je me demande quelle partie du corps elle va vous briser si elle ne vous voit pas dans les rangs...

\- Nous devons VRAIMENT nous dépêcher, reprend Lilly.

Nous arrivons en courant dans la cour, Lilly traînant à grande peine derrière elle sa valise aussi grande que le surveillant Katakuri. Quand le conducteur du bus va voir ça il va faire une syncope. Nous découvrons trois rangées parfaitement alignées. Des marquages au sol les entourent pour ne pas que les élèves sortent de leurs rangs. C'est probablement signé Kalifa... Heureusement pour nous elle est en train d'astiquer ses lunettes de vue. Izou nous a un jour expliqué que c'est une tâche très importante pour elle, à tel point qu'elle lui consacre au moins dix minutes à chaque fois. C'est notre chance !

Nous passons devant la classe des terminales. Les élèves sont alignés par binômes. J'aperçois les nouvelles têtes qui ont remplacé Teach et ses acolytes. Leur départ a laissé cinq places vacantes. Sabo m'a parlé d'eux un jour. J'imagine que celle qui discute en espagnol avec Vista est Viola. Il s'agirait de la cousine de Rebecca. Celui qui possède les plus longs bras que je n'ai jamais vus est sûrement Scratchmen Apoo tandis que celui qui exhibe un masque mystérieux sur ses yeux est probablement X Drake enfin, par élimination, je me doute que celui qui harcèle les autres pour leur tirer les cartes est Basil Hawkins. Encore une belle bande de barges. Et dire qu'il reste encore une place de libre, j'ai peur pour la suite...

\- Hé mais... !

A l'entente de la plainte de Lilly, je fais volte-face et mon sang se glace dans mes veines. Katakuri vient de la saisir par son sac à dos et la soulève de terre comme si elle ne pesait rien. Comme elle est petite, avec cette posture on dirait vraiment un enfant.

\- Vous là.

Son timbre réfrigérant fait carrément chuter la température de plusieurs degrés.

\- Ou...oui ? osons craintivement la blanche et moi en chœur.

\- Vous devriez attacher vos ceintures, le voyage va être mouvementé.

Il nous lâche et se tourne vers Marco qui soupire en se passant une main sur le visage. Quel duo improbable pour accompagner les terminales...

\- C'est pas cette brute qui a des dons de voyance ? demande Lilly en zieutant sur son sac pour voir s'il ne lui a pas déglinguer les bretelles.

\- Tout juste. Vous devriez prendre en compte ce qu'il dit si vous ne voulez pas finir défenestrer pendant le trajet.

Merci Robin pour cette remarque bienveillante... Notre aînée déniche facilement lequel de ses camarades est tout seul : il s'agit du jeune homme qui se baladait en slip à la fête foraine. Franky si je ne m'abuse. Heureusement pour nos yeux, il arbore un pantalon au lycée.

\- Suuuuuuuuuuuper voyage scolaire en perspective dans ma ville natale, n'est-ce pas Nico Robin ? Iceburg va tirer une de ces tronches en me voyant, gahahaha !

La concernée l'ignore royalement pour nous expliquer :

\- Nous allons loger dans l'auberge d'un certain Iceburg, c'est un ami d'enfance de Franky.

\- Oh ! je fais ne sachant que dire d'intéressant.

Lilly me tire la manche pour désigner du menton Kalifa. Diantre, elle a déjà fini de nettoyer l'un de ses verres de lunettes ! Nous prenons congé auprès de Robin et fonçons vers notre classe. Ah ? Où sont les secondes ? Ah, nous venons de les dépasser, je n'ai même pas fait attention à eux ! Niveau bordel ambiant, notre classe de première doit rivaliser avec celui de la classe des terminales. Ace et Luffy sont à l'arrière et papotent gaiement avec Usopp et Zoro... enfin non, avec Usopp tout court car Zoro dort debout. En apercevant l'aîné des deux frères, je me sens toute drôle. Cela m'arrive de plus en plus et c'est très gênant. Instinctivement, je replace une mèche derrière mes cheveux sans le quitter des yeux. Ceux de Lilly sont exorbités :

\- Akira qui a des manières de fille, pincez-moi je rêve.

\- Je n'oserai jamais te faire du mal, tu le... Attends, tu as dit quoi ?

La blanche suit mon regard et tombe inévitablement sur le dos des deux frères. Aussitôt ses jolis traits se figent et elle exécute un mouvement de recul. Je la considère, un peu perdue. Cela fait quelques semaines que nous avons sauvé Teach et que nous avons frôlé l'exclusion. Depuis cet épisode, il arrive que mon amie se referme sur elle-même. Mais il ne s'agit pas de la même distance qu'elle plaçait entre elle et les autres lorsque nous avons intégré Grand Line. Là elle semble tellement... triste. Elle fait mine d'aller bien mais je vois que quelque chose cloche. Comme je ne veux pas la forcer, je lui laisse le temps de trouver la force de se confier. Je sais à quel point il lui fut déjà difficile de m'avouer son identité. Lilly est comme ça. Je veux lui laisser le temps d'accepter ce qui la tourmente pour ensuite pouvoir se livrer.

Pour détourner son attention, je désigne Aokiji qui s'est rangé en binôme avec son cher vélo. Il est d'ailleurs en train de graisser la chaîne. Ne me dites pas qu'il prévoit de partir à Water Seven avec sa bicyclette ?!

\- Shishishiii !

Je souris. Au moins la vue de ce fanatique acharné du cyclisme a rendu momentanément à Lilly sa joie de vivre. Nos bras se croisent, comme à notre habitude, et nous trottinons jusqu'à Nami et Vivi qui se trouvent tout devant. Elles reculent un peu pour nous faire de la place. Vivi pouffe :

\- Vous êtes complètement allumées d'arriver après la sonnerie alors que Kalifa est présente pour faire l'appel.

\- Bof elle nous déteste depuis le premier jour, alors un peu plus un peu moins, fait remarquer Lilly en faisant la moue. Et puis elle ne s'est pas extasiée devant la culotte toute mignonne d'Akira, c'est une insulte !

Nami l'attrape par les épaules et lui administre un savon sur ses cheveux qui font « _sbouiing sbouiiing _».

\- Qu'est-ce que je vous aime les filles ! exulte Nami tout sourire.

Des vociférations nous font tous sursauter et le silence s'abat sur la cour. Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait égaler les hurlements de gorille de Garp. Mais il faut croire que tout est possible. Trois hommes sortent de l'un des bus. Oh ! Il y a deux babouins parmi eux, tout s'explique !

\- Shôjô, infâme macaque, si tu crois que je n't'ai pas vu en train de contempler Cricket-sama plus de trois secondes ! On avait dit deux maximum par minute nom d'un chimpanzé !

\- Ce que tu peux être pénible Masira ! Et arrête de mentionner des noms de singe à tout bout de champ, ça me hérisse les poils.

Le troisième, nettement plus petit, allume une cigarette. Ne disons rien sur le marron qui lui est poussé sur la tête, ça vaut mieux.

\- Au lieu de vous disputer tâchez d'amener ces jeunes à bon port. On se retrouve à l'auberge et surtout n'oubliez pas que ce n'est pas une course.

J'imagine que c'est lui « Cricket-sama ». Il rejoint la classe des secondes que je ne parviens pas à distinguer. Ma vue doit me jouer des tours mais ils semblent flous. Passons. Le dénommé Masira crache une dernière insulte bien sentie à l'attention de Shôjô, insulte que je n'oserai même pas penser tellement elle était vulgaire. Puis il vient se poster devant nous et nous toise d'un œil franchement mauvais. De toute évidence, il peut déjà pas nous encadrer. Ses yeux lorgnent sur la valise de Lilly. Il ouvre enfin sa bouche grande comme mon buste :

\- Hé les marsouins, ça va pas la tête de prendre des bagages aussi encombrants ?! Ça va nous ralentir !

Ni une ni deux, il saisit la valise de la blanche et la balance avec fracas au fond de la soute de notre bus. Seigneur, si Lord avait vu cette scène cet homme serait mort dans la seconde. Les cheveux de Lilly se mettent à flotter autour de sa tête. Je crois qu'elle est à deux doigts de se transformer en Super Saiyen.

\- J'vous préviens les ouistitis c'est moi qui choisis vos places dans l'autocar ! Faut répartir vos poids sinon on n'avancera pas !

Faudrait que quelqu'un se porte volontaire pour lui expliquer qu'il ne conduit pas une Ferrari...

/

\- Et voilà comment je me suis retrouvé à manger du piranha pendant trois semaines !

\- Ooooh ! j'applaudis les yeux pétillants.

Les histoires de Usopp sont toutes plus incroyables les unes que les autres ! Il aurait combattu un poisson géant alors qu'il n'était âgé que de cinq ans ! La prochaine fois que je partirai en mer je l'emmènerai avec moi, je suis certaine que ça lui fera plaisir. Tout à coup il s'excuse et se penche sur son sac pour sortir un mouchoir. Vu la taille de son nez, il en a pour au moins trois heures. J'en profite pour me détendre contre la vitre du bus.

Les paysages défilent à vives allures. Masira doit largement dépasser la vitesse autorisée sur l'autoroute, ce n'est pas bien. Le soleil m'éblouit un peu mais je le laisse faire son travail. Nous sommes fin juin, la saison des pluies est terminée. Je souris. C'est l'été, mais avant les vacances nous devrons passer les examens de fin de trimestre. J'espère que ça ira. Mon portable vibre sur mes cuisses. Mon sourire s'élargit encore plus. Un SMS de papa.

**De Papa** :

« _Bonjour mon trésor, tu dois être dans le bus à présent. Ici il fait déjà nuit et nous serons bientôt samedi. Passe un bon séjour, mes amitiés à Lilly. _»

Je réponds aussitôt :

**De Akira** :

« _N'oublie pas de dormir, le sommeil c'est primordial. Prends soin de toi. Le coucou à Lord. _»

Je cale de nouveau ma joue contre la vitre chaude. Avec un temps aussi éblouissant ici, j'ai du mal à imaginer dans quel milieu vit mon père en ce moment. Voilà presque trois semaines qu'il est parti avec Lord à un séminaire exceptionnel en Europe. Nous ne nous appelons que très rarement mais nous nous envoyons des messages tous les jours. Nous n'avons pas encore pu reparler de la bipolarité de ma mère. Il m'a promis de faire des recherches lors de son voyage professionnel. Mes sourcils se froncent. Même si ce n'est que pour un peu moins de trois jours, ça m'inquiète de laisser ma mère toute seule.

\- Au fait Crimson-san, est-ce que tu sais que tu es en train de devenir une graine de star au bahut ?

Je me tourne vers Usopp en arquant un sourcil.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ben personne n'a oublié ta remontée fulgurante lors de la fête du sport. Même si vous étiez cinq pour faire ce relais, les gens ont surtout retenu ta victoire. Bon, il y a eu aussi l'épisode où tu as couru dans le lycée en petite culotte et cela a probablement marqué l'esprit des pervers...

J'ignore où il veut en venir du coup je me tais. Il en profite pour poursuivre :

\- De plus l'épisode où tu as sauvé Rebecca de la noyade est en train de circuler dans l'enceinte du lycée ! Une vraie héroïne de manga ! Moi j'vous l'dis, Akira va détrôner Boa Hancock en étant promue « Reine du lycée » cet automne !

Moi ? Reine du lycée ? Je grimace. L'idée ne m'enchante guère, je n'ai pas envie de m'attirer les foudres de cette femme. Une carabine en plastique vient heurter le crâne d'Usopp qui gémit de douleur.

\- N'écoute pas ce fieffé menteur soldat Akira, déclare Koza qui est situé derrière mon ami au long nez. Et puis ne te laisse pas embrigader par ton Senpai et d'autres bons samaritains qui ne jurent que par les bonnes conduites. Tu vaux bien mieux que ça, tu...

\- Roooh Koza, arrête de tourmenter Crimson-san ! râle Vivi en lui tirant la joue. Elle peut bien faire ce qu'elle veut !

\- De quoi tu te mêles Vivi ? Arrête de...

Pour le faire taire, la jeune fille pose ostensiblement une main sur la cuisse de Koza. Ce dernier devient aussitôt rouge pivoine, balbutie et se détourne en cachant son visage. Un sourire victorieux vient naître sur les lèvres fines de Vivi. Mes yeux analysent sa main. Ou plutôt ses doigts qui, discrètement, caressent le pantalon de Koza. Je me remets droite sur mon siège, les joues en feu. Cette vision était plus que suggestive. Je n'imaginais pas Vivi aussi intrépide.

Spontanément mon regard se porte vers Ace qui se trouve devant avec Luffy. A l'avant encore nous retrouvons les deux profs qui nous accompagnent, c'est-à-dire Shanks et Rayleigh. Les deux hommes ne nous surveillent pas le moins du monde, trop occupés qu'ils sont à échanger des coupes de saké. Smoker tente bien de les arrêter, mais il n'a aucune autorité. Le surveillant s'est alors rabattu sur ses cigares et je vous promets qu'avec cette fumée et cette chaleur le bus va rapidement se transformer en hammam.

Les deux frères sont debout, le bus n'ayant pas assez de places pour tout le monde. Selon Sabo, une portion de la trésorerie du lycée est partie dans la rénovation de la bibliothèque qui fut endommagée par du sang. On se demande d'où ça vient... De plus le proviseur Garp voulait également remplacer les fenêtres que son cri a brisées. Par conséquent, les trois classes gagnantes de la fête du sport se coltinent des bus de troisième zone, voir même de quatrième. La restriction budgétaire est de vigueur.

Ace et Luffy sont en pleine discussion avec Nami et Margaret. Je suis comme aimantée par la silhouette du garçon aux taches de rousseur. Je ne peux détourner mon attention de cette main qu'il ramène sur sa nuque, ses doigts qui frôlent les pointes recourbées de ses cheveux et de ses yeux onyx. Qu'il tourne vers moi. Je m'étrangle avec ma salive. Mince il m'a vue !

Je virevolte entièrement sur mon siège et me concentre sur les élèves assis derrière Vivi et Koza pour distraire mes pensées.

\- Horohorohoro !

\- Kiiiiiishishi !

Perona et Moria discutent d'une soit-disant épreuve d'orientation qui aura lieu cette nuit. Comme si on allait nous faire sortir aussi tard ! Quoi que, on peut s'attendre à tout avec un lycée aussi farfelu que Grand Line. Encore derrière, j'aperçois la touffe blanche de Lilly. Je souris à cette vue. Mon amie, interloquée, est en train de sortir le contenu du sac plastique que je lui ai passé avant qu'on soit séparée. On y retrouve trois bouteilles d'eau – il est crucial de bien s'hydrater par cette chaleur ! -, une bouillotte pour le ventre – car selon mes calculs Lilly doit avoir ses_ ragnagnas _-, et une poche de sang – au cas où elle se retrouvait assise à côté d'un beau garçon. Heureusement pour elle, elle est tombée sur Dellinger. Tiens mais... C'est moi ou le jeune homme n'arrête pas de jeter des coups d'œil vers la blanche ? Oh ! Il vient de sortir un petit miroir de poche et est en train de contrôler sa dentition pointue ! Lilly en profite pour se pencher vers lui, les yeux plissés :

\- Tu as un bout de salade coincé ici.

\- Qu...quoi ?!

Le concerné rougit violemment et plonge aussitôt dans son sac. Tandis qu'il dégaine une brosse à dents et un dentifrice, Lilly me lance un clin d'œil complice qui signifie « _Je l'ai bien eu, shishishi _». Je pouffe en même temps que Pudding assise derrière Lilly. Elle rit gracieusement aux commentaires de Sanji. Leurs épaules se touchent. C'est étrange, depuis quelques temps je remarque ce genre de détails. En tout cas, je trouve qu'ils formeraient un beau couple. Quoi que... Dès que le blond se tourne vers la vitre, Pudding en profite pour sortir ses légendaires doigts d'honneur...

Derrière eux Absalom fait la sieste en se blottissant comme un chat et les cheveux d'or de Cavendish sont de plus en plus constellés des crottes de nez que lui lance Bartolomeo. Comme à son habitude, Zoro se fiche de tout et pionce. Enfin, tout au fond, Rebecca et Baby 5 sont plongées dans un mutisme pesant. Je soupire. J'aimerais bien que toute la classe s'entende.

* TUUT TUUUUUUT ! *

Coup de klaxon. Tous les visages se tournent vers la gauche. Le bus des terminales est en train de nous doubler. Mais à quelle vitesse est-ce qu'il roule ?!

\- Face de mandrill, tu ne vas pas me courir sur le pelage très longtemps ! Tu vas voir !

Cette fois toutes les têtes se penchent dans l'allée pour tenter d'apercevoir notre conducteur. Je me tords le cou pour apercevoir Masira en train d'appuyer sur un bouton « d'urgence ». Je le sens pas son truc... Un nouveau levier de vitesse apparaît où il est inscrit les chiffres six, sept et huit. Ne me dites pas que c'est ce que je crois... Usopp hurle de terreur à côté de moi et me fait perdre quelques décibels d'audition au passage.

\- Trop coooooooool ! s'exclame Luffy et Bartolomeo.

\- Kyaaaaah j'ai prononcé « _Trop cool_ » en même temps que mon idole ! poursuit Bartolomeo en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

_\- Keskispass' _? On est arrivé ? grommelle Zoro en se frottant un œil.

\- T'es toujours à côté de la plaque tête d'algues !

\- Je t'ai pas sonné le cuistot !

\- CE N'EST PAS LE MOMENT DE VOUS ENGUEULER ! s'époumone Nami qui paraît morte de peur.

Shanks se lève en chancelant. Je crois qu'il a trop abusé du saké.

\- Les jeuuuunes – hips ! - accrochez-vous bien ! Je ne serai pas responsable pour d'éventuelles moooorts.

Nous sommes tous prêts – hormis Luffy – à lui rappeler qu'il est censé être NOTRE responsable pendant cette sortie, mais nous sommes devancés par Koza qui s'est levé d'un geste théâtral. Silence de mort. Il braque sa carabine en plastique vers l'avant et hurle :

\- SUS A L'ENNEMI !

Sans plus attendre, Masira attrape le levier et actionne directement la vitesse « huit ». Il ne veut même pas y aller crescendo ce cinglé ! Son pied écrase l'accélérateur et nous sommes tous projetés sur le dossier de nos sièges. Tous sauf les deux frères complètement inconscients qui étaient restés debout. Luffy est catapulté en arrière et atterrit sur Margaret qui pousse une exclamation de surprise. Quant à Ace, il est propulsé vers le fond du bus. Je me cramponne aux accoudoirs pour tenter de m'extraire de ma position et pour pouvoir le rejoindre mais c'est à ce moment là que Masira braque à gauche pour doubler des voitures au dernier moment. Le nez proéminent d'Usopp rencontre alors mon œil et je geins de douleur. Mon crâne percute la vitre et la dernière chose que je vois c'est Aokiji, sur son vélo, qui roule à fond sur la barrière de sécurité, celle qui sépare les voies de l'autoroute. Trop doué, cet homme.

/

\- Qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit ?! Ce n'était PAS une course !

\- Pardon Cricket-sama..., baragouinent Masira et Shôjô en se prosternant à ses pieds.

Toutes les classes sont réunies pour observer les bulles remonter à la surface dans l'un des canaux de Water Seven. En dessous se trouvent les autocars des terminales et des premières. Engloutis. Sous l'eau. C'est un miracle que tout le monde s'en soit sortis vivants... Nami, qui de toute évidence se retenait depuis belle lurette, vient administrer des coups de poing sur le crâne des deux conducteurs.

\- On va faire comment maintenant sans nos bagages, bande de débiles ?! Et en plus on n'a plus de moyen de transport !

Car oui, on pourrait penser qu'il nous reste toujours le bus des secondes pour les quelques kilomètres qui nous restent à faire. Mais non car avant d'effectuer le saut de l'ange dans le canal, notre autocar a percuté celui des secondes. D'ailleurs je n'ai toujours pas compris comment Cricket-sama avait pu nous rattraper alors qu'il roulait à une allure modérée. Cet homme doit être un génie en orientation routière.

\- Paaaaas de panique Nami – hips - ! roucoule Shanks en tapotant l'épaule de la rouquine.

\- Vous, je vous ai pas sonné !

\- Nami-swaaaaaan est tellement belle quand elle est énervée ! s'écrit Sanji en dansant.

\- Toi tu la boucles aussi !

\- Et pourtant Le Roux est lucide, déclare Rayleigh qui a l'air de très bien tenir l'alcool. En prenant cette rue parallèle, puis l'autre perpendiculaire, puis quatre autres parallèles, nous serons arrivés en un rien de temps.

Pourquoi cet homme est obligé de tout ramener aux mathématiques, alias cette matière si détestable ? Katakuri rappelle tout le monde à l'ordre et nous nous mettons en marche dans nos habits trempés. Tous sauf Lilly qui garde les yeux fixés sur l'eau. Elle doit être en train de faire le deuil de sa valise. Je l'attrape par le bras :

\- Viens Lilly, on doit y aller. Tu n'as pas froid ?

Je désigne sa chemise scolaire sans manche qui colle sa peau. Comme elle ne donne aucun signe de vie je claque des doigts devant ses prunelles marrons.

\- Ah euh tu disais ?

\- Tu as froid ?

\- Non même pas, heureusement que nous sommes en été.

Nous essorons nos longs cheveux en nous mettant en marche et nous rejoignons rapidement le cortège. Je constate que quasiment toutes les filles portent des vestes que leur ont passées des garçons. Nami hausse un sourcil en nous examinant :

\- Vous êtes conscientes que les chemises deviennent transparentes maintenant qu'elles sont trempées ? On voit vos sous-vêtements.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai ! fait Lilly en zieutant sur mon corps. Tiens, ils sont mignons tes petits seins Akira.

\- Les tiens sont beaux aussi, je rétorque sérieusement.

\- Non mais vous vous entendez parler ? réplique Nami exaspérée.

Vivi explose de rire, suivie de près par nous trois, puis par Rebecca et Margaret qui se tenaient pas très loin.

/

La ville est MA-GNI-FIQUE ! Le soleil couchant fait flamboyer les milles et unes couleurs des bâtisses. Seule une minorité de citoyens ont recourt à des voitures pour se déplacer. Le reste utilise les canaux aquatiques qui sont omniprésents. Des individus tirent des fils de linge entre deux bâtiments pour récupérer leurs linges séchés. Des marchands ambulants nous proposent aimablement leurs victuailles. Des enfants zigzaguent entre nos jambes en riant joyeusement. Tout le monde a le sourire fixé aux lèvres.

Mais...

Ce fut bien éphémère.

Après avoir traversé cette ville somptueuse pendant plus d'une heure, tout le monde s'est fait une idée bien précise de l'auberge dans laquelle nous allons loger. Nous allions probablement dormir dans un établissement digne d'un palais royal. Sauf que...

\- « Restrictions budgétaires » les gars, souligne Marco...

\- Ne me dites pas que mon humble personne va roupiller dans ce taudis ? ronchonne Cavendish épouvanté.

\- Et pourtant si Blondie ! s'exclame Shanks qui a décuvé.

\- Du moment qu'on bouffe bien, je ne vois pas où est le problème ! déclare Bonney.

\- Parle pour toi ! Il est hors de question que je pose l'un de mes sublimes orteils dans cette...masure ! vocifère Hancock en reculant d'un air dégoûté.

\- Bien dit grande sœur ! proclament en chœur Sandersonia et Marigold.

\- Le prochain qui se plaint dormira dans les égouts, c'est clair ?

Personne, pas même Hancock, n'oserait défier Katakuri. Je considère l'auberge sur pilotis. Elle est construite un peu en retrait de la ville, pas loin d'une forêt de mangroves. Personnellement je la trouve jolie. Elle dégage un côté très « nature » que j'affectionne tout particulièrement.

\- Tu en penses quoi Lilly ?

Son petit nez sensible remue.

\- Ça ne sent pas trop mauvais. C'est curieux, j'ai hâte de voir l'intérieur.

Je souris. Même si, tout comme moi, elle vit dans une grande demeure, elle n'est pas contre un peu d'aventures.

Shanks et Rayleigh ont réparti les chambres pour notre classe, c'est à se demander à quoi sert Smoker. Ce n'était pas bien compliqué car l'auberge a été conçue pour n'accueillir que des élèves d'établissements scolaires. Ainsi nous ne retrouvons que des immenses dortoirs. Toutes les filles de première dormiront dans une chambre et les garçons dans la leur. Le fonctionnement est le même pour les terminales et les secondes – mais où sont-ils d'ailleurs ? Après avoir jeté nos maigres affaires sur nos lits, nous n'avons même pas pris la peine de nous changer. Avec quoi d'ailleurs ? Nous n'avons plus d'habits, même pas de pyjama. Nous nous sommes ensuite tous pressés vers le réfectoire. C'est que frôler la mort donne faim.

Là, nous sommes accueillis par ce que je pense être le propriétaire des lieux.

\- Bonjour les jeunes, je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans mon auberge « _Galley-la-Compagny_ ». Je suis...

\- HIIIIIIIIIII UNE SOURIS !

Cavendish saute sur une table, suivi de près par toutes les groupies de Hancock. De la vaisselle explose au sol. Deux bus en moins, un autre cabossé, des assiettes cassées, je crois que Garp va tomber dans les pommes quand il apprendra tout ce qu'il doit rembourser... La souris en question trottine jusqu'au propriétaire qui l'attrape et la place sur son épaule.

\- C'est suuuuuuuuuuper normal ne vous en faites pas ! nous rassure Franky en souriant narquoisement. Yo Iceburg !

\- Bonsoir Franky, je vois que tu te portes bien. Laisse-moi d'abord me présenter à tes camarades. Je m'appelle Iceburg, et voici Nezumi. Nous sommes heureux de vous accueillir parmi nous pendant ces deux jours. Vous pouvez dès à présent prendre place, mes cuisiniers vont vous apporter votre dîner.

Des exclamations de joie pure tonnent dans tout le réfectoire. Même moi qui n'ai pas trop d'appétit d'habitude je suis morte de faim. Je me tourne vers Lilly, Nami et Vivi pour leur proposer de manger ensemble mais suis stoppée dans mon action par la mine de la rouquine. Elle observe scrupuleusement les terminales qui commencent à s'éparpiller puis son visage s'éclaire lorsqu'elle semble trouver la personne qu'elle cherchait. Un sourire mauvais éclot sur sa bouche. D'un pas décidé elle se dirige vers les deux malpolis qui m'ont « accueillie » le jour de ma rentrée, Kid et Law. Ils sont accompagnés par un jeune homme, celui qui exhibe un masque de hockey. La rouquine défait sa veste et la tend au garçon masqué.

\- Merci Killer, heureusement que tu es galant. Certains devraient prendre exemple sur toi.

Elle darde alors un regard lourd de sens vers Law qui hausse simplement les sourcils. Puis au bout de quelques secondes, Kid se met à ricaner :

\- Je crois que la minette te cause.

Le concerné au bonnet tacheté soupire et fait volte-face pour prendre place à une table. Ses acolytes ne tardent pas à faire de même, Kid riant de plus en plus fort. Nous nous empressons de rejoindre la rousse qui serre les poings de rage. Je suis soufflée. Depuis que je la connais, c'est bien la première fois que des larmes emplissent les yeux de Nami.

**Point de vie de Lilly : **

\- La bouffe est dégueulasse.

Nami-san mastique avec énergie son morceau de viande, je ne pensais pas qu'on puisse faire autant de bruit en mâchant. Mais il faut dire qu'elle met du cœur à l'ouvrage, ce même petit cœur qui darde des éclairs en direction d'un certain terminal au bonnet tacheté.

Quelqu'un peut donc résister à Nami-san, ça non plus je ne l'aurais pas cru. Je repousse les baby-carotte du dos de ma fourchette, le crissement du métal attire l'attention d'Akira assise à côté de moi.

\- Tu n'en veux pas ?

Puis elle chuchotte.

\- C'est à cause de tes ragnagnas ? tu n'as pas faim ?

\- On va dire ça oui.

Très consciencieuse de tout ce qui a un rapport à la nourriture, Akira se charge de terminer mon assiette à ma place. Une fois son œuvre achevée, j'en profite pour me lever de table et aller débarrasser mon plateau sur les tapis roulants au fond du réfectoire.

\- Hey ! la minette ça t'a plu ? Me demande le cuisinier derrière sa toque.

\- Euh, oui. Répondis-je timidement.

\- C'était trop bon chef !

Monkey-san arrive de l'autre côté des tapis roulant, les montagnes de plateaux non débarrassés ont dû m'occulter de son champ de vision.

\- Eh Margaret, Ace ?! vous en voulez pas hein, je termine !

Puis ce sont des grognements qui se soulèvent d'une des tables : celle des trois frères, Margareth-san et, Boa.

Instinctivement mes poings se serrent, je tourne les talons et quitte le réfectoire à la recherche d'air frais. J'ai toujours sur le cœur le poids des mots que j'ai dit à Monkey-san. Je me claque les joues pour me donner du courage et surtout, pour passer à autre chose. Les mains vissées dans mon short de sport (tenue obligatoire pour les voyages et visiblement celle que j'aurai à arborer pour tout le week-end) je pars de la maison branlante.

Le parquet grince sous mes pas et j'ai l'impression que c'est le bâtiment tout entier qui va tanguer si je marche trop fort.

Un soupir presque instinctif s'échappe de mes lèvres tandis que je rebrousse chemin vers le plan d'eau où ont sombré les deux cars. C'est vraiment un lycée de grands malades. A quel moment le Directeur Garp s'est-il dit que ce serait plus sûr de …. Je m'arrête un instant et je me rends compte que la sécurité doit bien être la dernière de ses priorités.

Nouveau soupir.

J'arrive à présent aux abords de l'étendue, la lumière du jour commence à disparaitre mais la surface de l'eau scintille encore, je ne vois aucune bulle d'eau qui la perturberait : les bus doivent avoir sombré dans les profondeurs.

Heureusement que je n'avais pas pris de jolis vêtements, je savais que ce ne serait pas la peine, mais j'aimerais quand même récupérer mes culottes. Je m'accroupie en essayant de réfléchir à un moyen de retrouver ma valise. Mais déjà sur le rivage je devine la profondeur abyssale de l'étendue d'eau. Aucune lumière ne filtre jusqu'à ses tréfonds et j'ai l'impression d'être hypnotisée, comme si …

PLOUF

L'eau s'engouffre déjà dans mes narines alors que je ne réalise absolument pas ce qu'il vient de se passer. J'étais pourtant sur la berge, et me voilà maintenant en train de sombrer dans les profondeurs. Je temps que je prenne conscience de ce qu'il se passe, l'obscurité m'a déjà recouverte. Des bulles d'air s'échappent de ma gorge quand j'essaie de crier mais rien n'y fait, je continue de couler.

Ma vision devient trouble et je ne sens que le froid. Ma gorge se serre, je vais bientôt manquer d'air. Je ne distingue plus la surface mais juste une masse noire qui se rapproche de moi.

Comme un poignard qui me traverse la gorge, j'ai l'impression que mes poumons vont exploser.

Je crache tout ce que je peux, les doigts fermement agrippés aux brins d'herbe de la berge, le simple fait de respirer m'est douloureux.

\- On dirait que tu sais te faire des amis toi …

Les gouttes continuent de s'écouler sur mon visage et je prends conscience qu'il y a quelqu'un à côté de moi. Mon champ de vision est rétréci mais une chose perce à travers la nébulosité : rouge.

\- Akira ?

Je bafouille et ma voix se casse en essayant de prononcer le nom de mon amie. Par reflex je me jette sur elle pour la prendre dans mes bras. Je noue mon corps autour du sien, humide, elle a dû sauter pour venir me secourir, c'est tout elle.

\- Euh, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?... ça m'apprendra à perdre mon temps au lieu de chopper ma proie.

Je réalise alors que ce n'est pas le corps d'Akira que je tiens dans mes bras, celui-ci est beaucoup plus … osseux ?

L'inconnue me repousse avec une mine de dégoût. Ma vision s'affine et je découvre les tâches de rousseurs qui constellent son visage sur lequel s'écoulent des torrents capillaires orange, et non rouge ! Ma vision doit être encore biaisée par mon bref séjour dans les profondeurs. Est-ce mon destin que de devoir toujours être sauvée par des filles au cheveux de feu ?

Nous nous considérons toutes les deux en instaurant une distance raisonnable entre nous, les yeux perdus dans le vide, tout est plus intéressant que d'avoir à assumer la présence de l'autre. Une profonde atmosphère de gêne prend place entre l'inconnue et moi, on entend le clapotis de l'eau. Puis un léger petit torrent se fait entendre, discret entre les buissons. Je remarque alors une ombre pas loin de nous. Et un bruit, comme un pneu qui éclate.

\- Oh la vache, l'était chargé celui-là …

Mon visage se crispe dans une mine de dégout, visiblement partagée par mon inconnue : l'architecture de son joli visage se transforme en une peinture abstraite personnifiant la répugnance que lui suscite le pet de Shanks-senseï.

Puis j'entends ses phalanges craquer, elle se lève et s'en va cueillir le coupable, visiblement toujours occupé à vider sa vessie derrière nous.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide à te la tenir ? à une main ça doit pas être facile non ?

\- Eh ? … ALISHAAAAAAAAAA !?

Une vague de panique émane de Shanks-senseï tandis que j'entends le « zip » frénétique d'une braguette remontée à la hâte. Piquée de curiosité je me déplace pour observer la scène. Le doigt coincé dans sa braguette, Shanks-senseï tente de protéger ses parties tandis que ladite Alisha l'a attrapé par le col et s'apprête à lui en coller une, le poing serré.

\- Je savais pas que tu aimais faire ça devant des gosses … lui susurre Alisha.

\- Hein ?

Soudain les yeux de Shanks-senseï se posent sur moi.

\- Oh ! Lilly ?!

Puis il réalise qu'Alisha et moi sommes toutes les deux trempées.

\- Pardon, je voulais pas vous déranger, reprenez là où vous en étiez les filles …

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'énerve le plus : le sérieux avec lequel il dit ça ou alors le fait qu'il soit mon professeur … Sans trop prendre le temps de légiférer en interne, ma jambe a bougé toute seule pour aller talonner le tibia de _Shanks-pas-senseï._ Simultanément, Alisha-l'inconnue m'a imitée et ce sont les deux jambes de _Shanks-pas-senseï_ qui ont pris.

Au bord du désespoir, Alisha lâche ma loque de professeur qui vient mollement dégouliner sur le sol. Nous soupirons elle et moi en attendant qu'il reprenne connaissance.

Assez vite, _Shanks-toujours-pas-senseï_ tapote sur ses membres fumants sans pour autant cesser de sourire.

\- Je ne savais pas que venais toi aussi !

\- Je suis là pour une mission.

Ils commencent à discuter plus calmement, Alisha toujours debout les bras croisés tandis que _Shanks-un-peu-victime_ étale de la boue humide sur ses plaies.

\- Ooooh, une grosse prime en perspective ? Le sourire de _Shanks-boueux_ me fait légèrement douter de sa sanité d'esprit.

\- Tout juste, rien à voir avec ces gosses. Un air de défit se dessine sur le visage d'Alisha.

Un léger silence s'installe.

\- C'est rigolo quand même que tu sois là, maintenant. Parce qu'on manque d'un encadrant pour le voyage. C'est rigolo. Parce qu'avant de partir Garp a dit qu'il avait résolu le problème. C'est rigolo. Parce qu'avec les restrictions budgétaires je me demandais comment il allait pouvoir payer quelqu'un en plus … ha ha.

Le rire de _Shanks-presque-senseï_ se perd dans la pénombre.

Nouveau silence.

\- Rassure-moi, t'as pas reçu une info de dernière minute pour ce fameux « gros poisson », hein ?

Les doigts d'Alisha se crispent que son bras.

\- Pis, t'as pas eu cette info d'un appel anonyme d'un type avec une grosse voix… hein ?

Une aura meurtrière émerge tout autour d'Alisha. Je vois ses sourcils colorés se froncer et une veine se dessiner sur son front.

\- Une chasseuse de prime telle que toi ne serait pas tombée dans le panneau ? hein ?

J'ai l'impression de transpirer juste en me tenant à côté d'elle. (Vas-y Alili, brûles tout ! XD)

\- Parce qu'en plus, c'est rigolo, Marco est là aussi … HA HA !

Le rire de _Shanks-bientôt-mort-senseï _raisonne dans le vide.

Puis, le fracas du poing d'Alisha qui s'abat dans le visage de _Skanks-probablement-mort-senseï,_ vient sonner comme un coup de tonnerre. C'est peut-être le stress, je ne sais pas, mais je ne parviens pas à me retenir de rire. J'en ai des crampes au ventre et aux joues tellement je ris.

Alisha me regarde, non sans étonnement puis elle se résigne.

\- Fais chier …

Elle souffle entre ses dents puis j'ai l'impression de distinguer un sourire se dessiner sur son visage.

\- Tant pis pour mes culottes.

Je pouffe en me tenant le ventre et avance vers elle. Mes cheveux gouttent encore mais je lui tends la main.

\- Merci de m'avoir sauvé.

Les joues d'Alisha se colorent et ses sourcils se froncent.

\- De … pas la peine de me remercier.

Nos mains se serrent tandis que _Shanks-à-nouveau-vivant_ ramasse les morceaux de son visage.

\- N'empêche, je t'ai peut-être repêché mais quelqu'un t'as poussé.

Je balaye sa remarque d'un revers de la main : peu m'importe, je me déteste assez pour tolérer qu'on puisse aussi me détester. Tout ça n'a pas d'importance.

\- Ne croyez pas que ça me fait plaisir…

Shanks-pansements-senseï a rassemblé tous les élèves de notre classe dans le petit jardin suspendu de la bâtisse, visiblement la nuit sera mouvementée.

Il nous a finalement fait les présentations officielles d'Alisha. Même si j'avais pu apprendre (sur le chemin du retour) qu'elle était effectivement chasseuse de primes, il fallait annoncer la nouvelle à tout le monde. Ce sera donc elle qui s'occupera de nous faire passer le « test de courage » cette nuit. A en juger par sa tête, elle est ravie …

Akira vient me rejoindre et s'insurge de mon état.

\- Lilly ! qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!

Mon amie me renifle et commence à m'inspecte en soulevant mes vêtements. Alors qu'elle faisait son discours de présentation, Alisha s'arrête.

\- Akira ?

\- Hein ? Oui !?

Les deux filles aux cheveux rouges se regardent. Akira toute sourire agite sa main pour faire coucou à Alisha qui détourne rapidement des yeux, visiblement gênée d'avoir pensée à haute voix. _Shanks-redevenu-sensei_ saisi le bras d'Alisha.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit utile de les mettre au courant pour …

\- Pour ? Lui répondit la jeune femme.

\- Pour … (il lui murmure à l'oreille).

\- Ah, ça. Elle toussote. Bon, autant vous dire que le fait que je sois une chasseuse de prime n'est pas dû au hasard. En effet il y a dans cette forêt un … gros client. Mais ne vous en faites pas trop, je ferai de mon mieux pour vous garder dans mon périmètre, mon taux de perte est très faible. (La meuf elle va buter tout le monde sans en toucher un seul tu sais x'D)

Il n'y a que moi qui sache que c'est un mensonge, tous les autres élèves commencent à paniquer ou à s'énerver. Alisha poursuit son histoire de fantôme.

\- L'esprit des bois est prisonnier de la forêt depuis plus de trois cents ans, il est à la recherche de la petite sœur qu'il a perdu dans les bois en s'endormant. Alors un conseil : ne fermez jamais les yeux où il en profitera pour s'insérer dans votre cerveau et prendre possession de vous. Le seul endroit où vous serez en sécurité c'est dans la tour, de l'autre côté de la forêt. Ce sera notre lieu de rendez-vous.

Elle dit tout cela avec le plus grand des sourires et une pointe d'amusement.

Avec son flegme habituel (et redevenu sobre) Shanks-senseï dévoile la composition des groupes :

1 : Lilly, Zoro et Perona

2 : Akira, Usopp et Bartoloméo

3 : Luffy, Maraget et Aokiji

4 : Ace, Vivi et Baby 5

5 : Nami, Pudding et Cavendish

6 : Dellinger, Koza et Moria

7 : Absalom, Rebecca et Sanji

Puis c'est Alisha qui poursuit :

\- Vu l'histoire du fantôme, une fille a été placée dans chaque groupe.

Malgré la panique ambiante et l'excitation générale, tout le monde prend le soin de noter la présence de Dellinger au sein du seul groupe 100% masculin. Celui-ci crache son venin sur tout le monde et s'en va bouder en rongeant son pouce.

\- Ololololoooooh ! Un fantôme, c'est excitant !

Perona-san me rejoint en riant, ce sera la première fois que je fais équipe avec elle. Je cherche des yeux Akira qui est occupée à enfoncer des touffes d'herbe dans les narines de Bartoloméo. Je pense que tout ira bien.

\- Oh, tiens.

La voix d'Alisha me tire de ma contemplation alors que de l'herbe commence à ressortir par la bouche de Bartoloméo.

\- Chaque groupe dispose d'un talkie, pour que vous puissiez me prévenir s'il y a un mort.

Tous les groupes se positionnent en « ligne » et Alisha donne le top départ.

Bon, je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix…

J'ai perdu tout le monde.

Etait-ce prévisible ? Évidemment.

A peine 5 minutes après le départ, Roronoa-san est parti explorer le mauvais raccourcie, impossible de le retrouver. J'imagine qu'il réapparaitra dans les prochains jours quelque part sur une île voisine. Quant à Perona-san, elle s'est tout simplement volatilisée ! Je l'ai entendue rire et puis POUF, disparue !

La forêt est dense, je n'entends personne autour, rien d'autre que le bruit des feuilles qui crissent dans la pénombre. Heureusement que je sais que tout ça n'est qu'une vaste blague, l'ambiance est si lugubre que j'en aurais presque des frissons.

Mais il n'y a qu'un seul véritable monstre hein, je ne dois pas avoir peur…

Je sens mon cœur battre dans mes tempes et j'avance à tâtons sur le sol mou. Mon cerveau commence à devenir parano.

\- Oï ! je crois que j'ai trouvé un truc !

Je sursaute comme hyène sur une plaque de verglas et tente de ramasser les morceaux de mon cerveau éparpillé sur le sol. A ma ceinture, le talkie continue de faire entendre la voix de Vinsmoke-san. J'essaie de déclipser le talkie mais mes mains tremblent. Ma petite lampe de poche cogne contre le boitier en plastique.

\- Ooooh ! vous êtes où !? Je veux voir ça !

Cette fois c'est celle de Monkey-san qui perce le silence tandis que j'essaie de me relever.

Je tapote ma main au hasard sur le tronc humide est couvert de mousse froide. Un frisson traverse toute mon épine dorsale et fait se dresser tous les poils de ma nuque.

Puis, mes doigts s'enfoncent dans une partie molle du tronc.

Instinctivement, je me force à ne pas déplacer mon regard vers ce tissus mou, de peur de ce qu'il s'y trouverait. Une limace ? Non, c'est chaud … J'appuie un peu plus fort et je sens une aura émerger de l'arbre.

Ne me dites pas … que … que cette foutue histoire de fantôme est vraie ?!

Je tremble et je serre les dents en tentant de détourner mes yeux vers cette aura démoniaque qui grandit de plus en plus à côté de moi.

Soudain, dans l'obscurité, mes yeux se posent sur deux points luisants, deux points rouge sang qui brillent dans la nuit, quelque part entre les branches des arbres.

\- BWAAAAAAHHKIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Pas le temps de réfléchir plus, mon cerveau a frôlé la syncope et je tombe à la renverse. L'image du fantôme reste imprimée sur mes rétines alors que ma tête ne rencontre pas encore le sol. Je crois que je suis tombé de haut, pour de vrai. J'ai l'impression que les yeux rouges ne me quittent pas, que cette masse tentaculaire me suit au contraire. Jusqu'à ce que je m'écrase sur le sol. Je sens les branches me lacérer les jambes et je peine à reconnecter mon corps. Est-ce que j'ai vraiment vu un fantôme ?! Je me force à garde les yeux ouverts pour essayer d'apercevoir la masse de tentacules qui me poursuivait mais je ne vois rien. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère et je tremble.

Mais quelle idée à la con !

Je peste encore plus fort en relevant mon buste pour inspecter l'étendue des dégâts sur mes jambes. Je tente de me relever, les pieds liés dans des racines de ronces. Je tire en râlant et fini par arracher les végétaux pour me libérer. Les jambes repliées je me hisse et …

\- Ouhoo…

La gravite fait son office et je vacille mais ne retombe pas sur le sol.

Sur mes hanches, je sens deux mains me rattraper de justesse. Elles sont petites et froides.

\- Tom… tombe pas.

VINDIEUX ! jamais j'aurai parié sur ça…

Je relève mon coude et ce sont deux cornes que j'aperçois derrière moi. Je dois être en état de choc post traumatique pour halluciner que Dellinger soit venu me sauver. Hein !? Ce ne sont pas ses joues, là, qui rougissent ? C'est le fantôme qui a pris son apparence. Je pince les joues du fantôme. Mais, ça ressent les choses les fantômes ?

\- Oh éh ! arrête tu fais mal espèce de folle !

Ah, si c'est lui.

\- Dellinger ?

Je cache à peine ma surprise, ce qui ne semble pas lui plaire.

\- Dépêche, tous les autres groupes ont déjà trouvé la tour.

Il me prend par la main et commence à éclairer notre chemin avec sa petite lampe de poche, à travers la végétation dense. J'en reviens pas, sa poigne et ferme sur la mienne et il avance avec assurance dans la broussaille, ses cornes luisant dans l'obscurité. Il marche doucement pour me laisser le temps de le suivre avec mes jambes abîmées.

\- Comment tu m'as trouvé ?

\- Tout le monde a dû t'entendre crier, ton talkie était allumé, j'étais juste tout près, c'est tout.

Il s'arrête juste après avoir dit ça et je se retourne violement vers moi.

\- Va pas te faire des idées hein !?

Puis il se retourne, cachant son visage écarlate et resserrant encore plus sa poigne sur ma main.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent quand on entendit du bruit autour de nous. Des feuilles qui se froissent et une aura chaude. Je me raidis sur place et m'agrippe à Dellinger.

\- C'est lui !

\- De quoi tu parles. ?

\- Le fantôme ! Je l'ai trouvé c'est pour ça que j'ai hurlé !

\- Hein ?

Dellinger vient se coller à moi, sans grande conviction mais mes tremblements ont dû le convaincre. Il balaye les alentours avec sa lampe de poche mais ne…

\- Ah ! là ! les yeux rouges !

La lumière de la torche a éclairé les yeux du monstre et cette fois Dellinger est convaincu. Nous nous mettons à courir tous les deux, du plus vite que nous le pouvons. J'oublie que j'ai mal et je fonce pour sauver ma vie.

Mais nous nous retrouvons cernés.

Devant nous le flan de la falaise dont je suis tombée se dresse sans la moindre option de fuite. Derrière, les deux points rouges qui se rapprochent. J'avale bruyamment ma salive et retire ma main de celle de Dellinger avant de me placer devant lui, juste en face du monstre.

\- Je vais l'attirer, toi t'en profite pour te tirer !

\- Hein ?

\- J'ai mal aux jambes, tu pourras courir plus vite que moi.

Il place ses mains sur mes épaules et je sens son souffle dans mon dos.

En face de nous, le monstre se rapproche à vive allure. Il serait bientôt à portée de tir. Note à moi-même : toujours avoir un arc et de flèches avec moi, si je m'en sors je ne me séparerai jamais plus de mon carquois ! Les tentacules du monstre se dessinent de plus en plus nettement et je sens Dellinger trembler derrière moi.

\- Maintenant, éclaire-le !

Sous mon ordre, Dellinger braque la petite torche en direction des points rouges et on entend le fantôme râler.

\- Baissez-moi ça !

\- Hé ?

C'est étrange, le fantôme à la même voix… qu'Alisha.

\- Ça va pas de braquer ta torche comme ça ? avec mes lunettes infrarouges c'est comme regarder le soleil directement. J'aurais de la chance si ma vision ne ressemble pas à celle d'un pigeon, après ça.

Puis, le petit puzzle des évènements s'assemble dans ma tête. Les deux poings rouges n'étaient en fait que les lumières sur ses lunettes étranges.

Je baisse les yeux sur les mollets découverts d'Alisha et m'en vais les tâter.

\- Ils sont mous.

Le regard d'Alisha se braque sur moi, accroupie entrain d'enfoncer mes doigts dans sa peau.

\- Tu veux voir si mes poings sont mous aussi ?

\- Vous êtes cinglées !

Dellinger me sort de ma palpation. C'est donc elle que j'ai pris pour un fantôme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais perchée dans les arbres ?! Je demande à la rousse.

\- Hein ? … Je surveillais. C'était la meilleure vue pour voir l'infirmerie.

J'arque un sourcil, elle n'est pas du genre à mentir mais plutôt à sélectionner les informations. Il doit y avoir une raison pour laquelle elle surveille l'infirmerie.

\- Y' a eu des morts ?

\- Non. Enfin pas encore.

J'allais parler quand je la vois me tourner le dos et poser un genou à terre.

\- T'es la dernière.

Dellinger m'aide à monter sur le dos d'Alisha et nous partons tous les trois en direction du reste de la classe.

J'entoure de mes bras les épaules d'Alisha, des épaules qui pourraient paraître frêles mais je dirais qu'une grande force sommeil en elle. Elle qui n'est pas beaucoup plus vielle que moi, je suis sûre qu'elle a déjà voyagé dans tant d'endroits, qu'elle est tellement plus libre que moi…

\- C'est quoi ça !?

La voix de Dellinger raisonne dans ma tête et je sursaute. Qu'est-ce qui va nous tomber dessus encore ?! Sans dire un mot, Alisha dégaine une lame d'une des poches de son pantalon kaki, le poing serré, elle est parée à tout éventualité. En face, c'est comme si un troupeau de phacochères allait débarquer. J'entends grogner et talonner fortement dans notre direction.

Foutue soirée ! j'en peux plus moi …

\- Rahahahahahahahah !

Une tornade rouge jaillit du néant vient fendre l'air et capter les faisceaux lumineux de la lampe de Dellinger.

\- Ah ! la sauvage !

Il hurle alors que les yeux d'Akira se braquent dans les miens.

\- Lâche mon amie !

Elle est plus sérieuse que jamais et commence à charger, les cheveux constellés de feuilles arrachées aux arbres, sur Alisha qui se met en position. Akira abat son poing qui manque de justesse l'épaule d'Alisha qui a pu esquiver à temps. Elle a retourné sa lame et se tourne, mon poids ne semble pas la gêner dans ses mouvements, elle vise Akira qui saute et roule pour l'éviter. Les deux sont si proches, impossible pour moi de dire qui pourrait l'emporter dans cet affrontement. Mais il faut vite y mettre fin.

\- Akira ! c'est bon, je vais bien ! elle m'a sauvé.

Haletante, Akira fixe Alisha sans dire un mot. Les deux filles se considèrent et je vois Akira fixer mes jambes abîmées.

\- Qui t'as fait mal ?! La tension ne redescend pas.

Personne, je suis tombée toute seule de la falaise. Dellinger ma rattrapé et Alisha est venu nous ramener à la tour. La mine d'Akira change du tout au tout quand elle comprend que Dellinger m'a aidé, elle affiche à présent une grimace et qui énerve le garçon.

\- QUOI !? quelque chose à dire la pouilleuse ?!

\- Hahahahaha !

Akira rit à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Puis elle s'avance vers Alisha.

\- Tu m'apprendras à faire ça !?

Akira mime les mouvements d'esquive qu'avait fait Alisha et je sens l'atmosphère retomber et s'adoucir.

\- T'as l'air costaud, pourquoi pas.

Sans voir le visage d'Alisha je devine qu'elle doit sourire, personne ne résiste à Akira. C'est donc tous les quatre que nous rejoignons la tour d'arrivée du parcours. Effectivement tout le monde est là. Même Roronoa-san ! Là faut qu'on m'explique ! Ils discutent bruyamment, sans me prêter la moindre attention. Je vois Koza-san et Vivi-san se chamailler tandis que Nami-san peaufine ses techniques d'étranglement sur Vinsmoke-san qui savoure sans retenue.

\- C'est bon, je vais descendre, merci Alisha.

\- Non, je te dépose à l'infirmerie.

\- Je te jure c'est pas …

\- J'ai dit.

Alisha accélère aux abords du groupe et se dirige vers une petite tante blanche un peu plus loin.

J'espère que ce n'est pas ça l'infirmerie.

Devant la toile d'ouverture, Alisha marque une petite pause et je la sens hésitante. Puis elle s'avance.

Ah bah si.

Quand je crois que le système éducatif a touché le fond, l'ingéniosité du directeur Garp parvient encore une fois à me surprendre.

L'intérieur de la tente est plus primaire et lacunaire que le cerveau de Bartoloméo. Il n'y a qu'un seul lit (de camp) et des cartons ouverts et déposés sur le sol. Mais bon, après tout pourquoi faire dans le superflu quand le plus important est là.

Marco, les pieds croisés sur son bureau s'est assoupi sur sa chaise, sa tête penchée en arrière laisse son coup à la merci des moustiques.

\- Va le réveiller.

Alisha me dépose sur le sol et reste prostrée. Où donc est passée la combattante de tout à l'heure ? Elle me colle un coup de talon dans les jambes, précisément là où j'ai mal.

\- Oh , pardon. Mais va quand même le réveiller.

Je sens mes sourcils se froncer devant sa réaction. Un soupir de désespoir plus tard je suis derrière ce drôle d'oiseau dormeur. Ses cheveux blonds frôlent mon t-shirt et je place mes mains sur ses joues. Son visage est si détendu.

C'est intolérable.

Je viens pincer son nez droit et déposer mes doigts sur sa bouche. Le reste ne se fait pas attendre. Marco se réveille rapidement, en sursaut et manque de me coller un coup de boule.

\- Lilly !? ça va pas non, oye.

Les cheveux en bataille et les yeux à moitié ouverts Marco retire ses jambes de la table et réajuste sa posture sur sa chaise.

\- J'suis tombée.

Je pointe du doigts mes jambes.

\- Olà, comment t'as fait pour venir jusqu'ici, oye ?

\- Alisha m'a porté. Je réponds en pointant l'intéressée.

\- Alish…

Les prunelles de Marco se relèvent et ses cils frôlent ses paupières lorsqu'il voit Alisha, les bras croisés devant l'entrée de la tente.

Marco a voulu reculer trop fort mais cette chaise n'a visiblement pas de roulettes alors il se vautre bruyamment sur le revêtement pourtant en plastique de la tente.

Décidément, c'est la soirée des chutes.

\- Euh, salut, oye !

La blouse à moitié retournée, laissant les poches arrière de son jean à découvert, Marco se redresse et s'accoude à la table.

\- Salut.

Alisha lève simplement la main. C'est quoi cette ambiance ?

\- T'as de l'antiseptique ?

\- Pourquoi faire ? Ah oui !

Marco s'en va farfouiller dans un carton et je vois des gouttes de sueur perler sur sa nuque. Il commence à me désinfecter mais je sens que ses mains tremblent un peu.

\- Euh, sinon, qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans le coin ?

\- J'avais du boulot, elle laisse échapper un soupir de dépit, enfin je croyais…

Les deux commencent à discuter, sans se regarder. L'atmosphère devient de plus en plus lourde. Heureusement que mon espoir écarlate vient y mettre fin. Akira se dirige droit sur moi, ses yeux pétillent et elle me glisse à l'oreille :

\- Je t'attends dehors, on doit se dépêcher, y'a visiblement un souci dans les dortoirs.

Elle me fait un clin d'œil.

Qu'est-ce qui pourrait encore se passer de pire ?

* * *

**Lien pour la fic avec Alisha Nee-san:**

* * *

Coucou la compagniiiiie !

Nous revoici pour le premier chapitre de ce "joyeux" voyage scolaire ! mouhahahah ! comme vous l'avez vu dans le titre (ou pas XD) c'est destination Water Seven ! hiiihaaa ! et d'ailleurs, qui dit voyage, dit rencontre ! et nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer que ce chapitre contient notre premier featuring XD vous avez retrouvé le personnage principal d'une autre fic de l'univers One Piece à savoir Alisha de la fin "La trahison est en chacun de nous" écrite par Crazy Rabbit (a.k.a Crazy-Chaaan 3). Ça fait un moment qu'on avait envie de faire un truc toutes ensemble donc si vous ne connaissez pas sa fic, n'hésitez pas à aller faire un petit tour (et tenter le poutoux à Alisha mouhahaha)! Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture ! On se retrouve d'ici 2 semaines pour la suite du voyage scolaire et ... un conseil: préparez vos stock de mouchoirs ... * coucou sanglant*

Prenez soin de vous !


	18. Premier baiser

Holà holà .laaaa ! on se retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre. Fait quel temps chez vous?! hum hum... bon je sais que comme vous avez vu le titre, vous avez qu'une envie c'est de savoiiiiir quel va être ce baiseeeer ! J'espère que vous avez votre armée de Kleenex à proximité héhé ! On prend les paris que vous n'aurez pas deviné de qui il va s'agir ! je n'en dis pas plus, vous retrouvez Tartine en fin de chapitre et n'hésitez pas à nous dire en review si vous aviez prédit ce qu'il s'est passé héhé ! très bonne lecture, merci de continuer à nous suivre et prenez soin de vous * coucou !

* * *

**Chapitre dix-sept** :

Premier baiser

**Point de vue de Lilly**** : **

Le plancher de la pièce qui sert de dortoir aux filles est une vraie torture.

Je me hisse avec difficulté sur mes fesses déjà endolories. A côté de moi, le futon d'Akira est vide, les couvertures rejetées en arrière, c'est décidément une lève tôt. Tout autour de moi je sens les rebonds des talons des filles qui s'agitent pour se préparer à descendre rejoindre les garçons.

\- Hé ! ils nous ont apporté des vêtements propres ! il reste une tenue, Akira a déjà pris la sienne.

Nami-san est la première personne à m'adresser la parole. Derrière elle je distingue une file d'attente.

\- Merci, s'passe quoi là-bas ? Alisha est revenue ?

Silence général, tout le monde se fige sur place, à croire que la chasseuse de primes à largement marqué les esprits ! et surement hanté certains rêves.

Nami-san se retourne et me lance un regard incisif.

\- La Reine se pomponne et monopolise la salle de bain depuis deux heures…

Ah oui c'est vrai que Boa a dormi ici aussi. Hier soir elle a tapé un scandale pour avoir sa propre chambre mais l'équipe d'encadrement lui a cordialement annoncé qu'il n'en était pas question. Du coup elle a monopolisé tous les matelas de ses « subordonnés (?) » qui ont dû s'éclater le dos à dormir directement sur la paille.

Une vraie amie cette Boa.

Je soupire et décide de me lever. Je replie soigneusement le futon et les draps d'Akira pour les mettre de côté avec ceux de Nami-san et Vivi-san. Quelque chose me dit que Koza ne laisserait rien arriver au futon de Vivi-san, les nôtres sont donc en sécurité à proximité.

Je défais la tenue prêtée et je suis à deux doigts d'exploser de rire.

\- C'est une blague ?

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Vivi-san a noué ses cheveux bleus dans une jolie tresse déposée sur son épaule.

\- C'est juste que … la dernière fois que j'ai porté un truc comme ça c'était dans mon ancien lycée, en plus il est blanc, comme mon ancien uniforme.

Je lui montre la robe à corsets et jabots, toutes ces fanfreluches faussement sophistiquées me dégoûtent.

Je réalise seulement qu'elles portent toutes des tenues extravagantes. Vivi-san est vêtue d'une robe à corset brodée de plumes bleue et de cristaux. Quant à Nami-san, elle ressemble à une fleur orange avec sa collerette perlée qui se dresse dans son cou.

Je suis à deux doigts de préférer le short de sport, c'est dire.

Nami-san vient poser son coude sur mon épaule et tapote le haut de mon crâne.

\- Tu nous rejoins en bas ?

\- Oui, partez devant.

Les deux filles s'exécutent et je ramasse la robe blanche, le jupon en métal et tous ses artifices pour ouvrir la fenêtre. Les autres pensionnaires s'insurgent de mon geste mais peu m'importe, sur le rebord je trouve les baskets d'Akira, elle a dû sortir par là ce matin aussi. Je saute par la fenêtre, à croire que ses méthodes m'ont contaminé. Mais je dois avouer que cette grande gifle d'air frais m'a fait du bien.

J'atterris en contre-bas, les jambes encore un peu douloureuses de la veille sans pour autant que ce soit insupportable. Une fois dehors je me cache derrière un mur bois, près d'un des nombreux canaux qui perforent la ville et commence à me déshabiller.

Certains gestes restent gravés dans la peau, même si je préfèrerai les oublier. J'enfile le panier à arceaux en métal et le positionne sur ma taille avant d'enfiler la robe blanche. Le tissu épais aux motifs de flocons tombe droit et ses froufrous caressent le sol. Je passe ma tête dans la dernière pièce de tissu immaculé qui recouvre mes bras et je l'ajuste à ma poitrine avant de ferme le corset blanc brodé de perles. Je tire sur les cordons avec la fermeté de l'expérience et retiens ma respiration.

Par reflex, je noue mes cheveux blancs dans le traditionnel chignon haut exigé par Mary Geoise. Je sors mon téléphone de la poche de mon short et me prends en photo pour l'envoyer à mes parents, j'imagine que ça les fera rire aussi.

Je trottine pieds nus en soulevant dignement le devant de ma robe immaculée et me dirige vers la salle de restauration. La maison est aussi branlante de dehors que de dedans, les plumes brodées sur mes épaules bouffantes s'agitent et les perles qui ornent mon corset s'entrechoquent.

Comment de telles tenues pourraient-elles être à disposition comme ça ?

J'arrive à hauteur de la porte du réfectoire et je pénètre dans la salle pour découvrir que tous les élèves sont vêtus de ces costumes colorés et excentriques.

C'est un véritable carnaval !

Les couleurs et les grelots jaillissent de tous les côtés, je suis presque aveuglée par toutes ces costumes qui scintillent. Je ne sais pas où poser mes yeux. Prisonnier de mon corset, mon cœur est retenu et il ne pourra pas exploser, c'est peut -être une bonne chose après tout.

Je presse le pas, la tête légèrement baissée pour ne croiser personne, en direction de la table de Nami-san et Vivi-san. Je prends place à côté d'elles.

\- C'est rigolo, t'es la seule en blanc, tout le monde à des couleurs ! mais ça te va bien !

Nami-san détourne rapidement ses yeux vers l'un des garçons présents à table, un terminal. Il porte un costume blanc et noir aux motifs de croix et de cœurs, un mélange étonnant mais qui va très bien avec son bonnet tacheté.

\- Oh, d'ailleurs je ne sais pas si vous vous connaissez ! Lilly je te présente Trafalgar D. Law, il est en terminale.

J'incline poliment la tête, Trafalgar-san fait de même et reporte son attention sur Nami-san.

\- Vous êtes avec nous pour les visites de ce matin ? Lui demande-t-il.

\- Oui, on vous accompagne une bonne partie de la matinée.

\- Bien.

Le silence prend place entre les deux et Vivi-san en profite pour me tirer par le coude.

\- Viens ! on va manger !

Son sourire me réchauffe un peu mais j'avoue chercher celui d'Akira dans les moindres recoins de la salle, sans la trouver.

Pour ce matin, il n'est pas question de plateau et de tapis roulant, nos hôtes ont mis le paquet. De grandes tables ont été dressées et regorgent de nourriture tout aussi excentrique que nos costumes. Je ne reconnais aucun des mets alors je vais au plus « sur » et m'empare de la dernière pomme dans le panier. J'allais saisir le fruit quand mes doigts rencontrent ceux d'une autre personne.

Margaret.

\- Oh pardon, je vais prendre autre chose.

Sa voix raisonne contre ses dents serrées dans un sourire faussement détendu.

\- Non c'est bon, prends le, je n'en veux pas.

Je lui tourne le dos mais elle m'attrape le poignet.

\- Lilly, tu … tu es très jolie.

Mes yeux peinent à contenir tous les éclairs qu'ils pourraient darder contre Margaret tandis que je vois derrière son épaule Monkey-san dans son habit magnifique. Il resplendit, rayonne et irradie ce sourire qui m'est interdit.

Margaret dépose le fruit dans ma main et je sens sa peau chaude glisser sur la mienne.

\- J'ai vu que tu as été blessée hier, j'espère que tu n'as rien de grave.

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

Je ne la regarde pas, trop obnubilée par Monkey-san vêtu d'or, de pourpre et de fourrure. Son long manteau aux broderies infinies, ces épaulières qui soulignent son visage et cette dignité naturelle qui émane de tout ce qu'il fait.

Comment peut-il être aussi solaire ?

Je fais un effort considérable pour retenir mes jambes de courir vers lui, et je déteste Margaret pour pouvoir être si proche de lui, si naturellement. Et je me trouve si ridicule.

Tout ceci est ma faute.

Violement, je me décale des mains de Margaret et me dirige vers la porte. J'allais saisir les poignées mais c'est finalement la porte qui s'ouvre toute seule.

\- Ah t'es là !

Akira ! J'aurai pu sentir les larmes me monter aux yeux si j'avais pu, mais je crois avoir rarement été aussi heureuse de la trouver. Elle et son vêtement de métal orné de fleurs, elle a déchiré le drapé blanc qui devait la gêner et ses jambes sont à découvert. Ses cheveux lâchés se perdent dans les pétales des fleurs de son corset. Elle sent si bon, comme un morceau vivant de nature.

Sentant ma détresse elle me prend par la main et me guide jusqu'à la table de Vivi-san qui lui faisait signe.

Une fois assise, elle dépose la pomme qui s'était fixée dans ma main et y glisse ses doigts.

\- Je suis allée faire un tour dehors, et tu devineras jamais ! dans cette ville y'a plein d'hippocampes ! et en plus ils sont super grands !

Elle s'arrête là dans son récit et porte son regard sur Portgas-san. Lui aussi prend une dimension différente ainsi vêtu. Je vois les yeux d'Akira scruter et détailler le costume rouge et noir de Portgas-san. Cette veste large brodée de flammes entremêlées et cette dentelle noire qui entoure son cou. Rien n'échappe aux yeux océan de mon amie.

\- Vous êtes ravissantes !

Sabo-sempaï nous interrompt dans nos contemplations. Son manteau bleu orné d'or lui va à merveille, il pose ses mains sur les dossiers de nos chaises.

\- Héhé ! j'ai apporté ma touche personnelle au mien ! Lui répond Akira en pointant les fleurs dans ses cheveux.

\- Ça te va très bien ! Lilly, ça va aller pour les visites ? Pour tes blessures.

Je me contente d'un hochement de tête.

\- Parfait ! comme toutes les classes sont réunies nous devons partir ensemble ! régalez-vous mais ne traînez pas trop !

Il nous quitte avec son éternel sourire angélique et rassurant avant de rejoindre Izou-sempai (vêtu d'un long manteau de soie couleur lavande et rose) et de quitter la salle.

C'est à ce moment que la « Reine » décide de faire son entrée.

Les deux portes s'ouvrent et laissent tout le monde admirer les courbes de son corps largement mises en avant par son costume rouge intense. Son interminable jambe se dévoile sous la fente du tissu de sa robe et sa poitrine généreuse ne laisse aucun mystère.

Cavendish et Dellinger, l'escortent jusqu'à la table de Monkey-san à laquelle Boa prend place.

Portgas-san se lève et repousse sa chaise. La tête relevée il croise le regard d'Akira qui était braqué sur lui. Il la salue de la main mais Akira-grimace fait son retour. Les traits de mon amie se crispent et Portgas-san quitte la salle.

\- Faut que je mange, j'ai mal au ventre.

La logique légendaire d'Akira.

Elle me tire par le bras et me traine jusqu'au buffet. Elle renifle les mets mais rien ne semble la convaincre. Elle attrape alors un des pans de sa robe et y engouffre des cerises bien rouges.

\- Les noyaux, ça me fera du bien. Me dit-elle en souriant.

Je sens que quelque chose en va pas entre elle et Portgas-san, je pensais pourtant que l'épisode Teach aurait pu les rapprocher mais c'est le contraire qui semble se produire.

Je soupire en me trouvant bien égoïste ces derniers jours, je dois plus penser à Akira, ça m'aidera à oublier mes tracas.

\- Tu veux des abricots aussi ? le noyau est bien robuste.

\- Oh ! bonne idée !

Ainsi des abricots vinrent rejoindre la famille des cerises dans la jupe d'Akira.

De retour sur la table, je me rends compte que Nami-san est perdue dans une conversation passionnée avec Trafalgar-san. Leurs yeux pétillent à tous les deux.

Je vole une cerise à Akira et m'aperçois que Vivi-san est déjà partie. Je jette ma tête en arrière sur l'épaule de mon amie qui vient coller sa joue contre mes cheveux, je la sens mâcher ses noyaux de fruits et sa mastication frénétique me fait rire.

\- Atta je sens qu'il va bien croquer celui-là.

« CRAOUNCHE »

\- Aïe ! Hahahaha !

\- Shishishiiii

Nous rions toutes les deux et je colle encore un peu plus ma tête contre sa joue.

Pour rien au monde je ne voudrais que ça s'arrête.

Nos rires raisonnent encore un peu, le temps qu'Akira termine ses fruits (enfin surtout les noyaux) et nous nous levons, bras-dessus, bras-dessous, en direction de l'extérieur. Ainsi liée, plus rien d'autre n'a d'importance pour moi, juste Akira.

Une fois dehors, mon amie m'entraine vers un des canaux qui s'écoule lentement aux abords de la maison branlante.

\- Regarde !

Elle me pointe du doigt une étrange créature qui porte sur son dos une espèce de barque. Akira part le saluer et lui gratter le menton.

\- Ce sont des Bulls ! tu trouves pas qu'ils sont beaux !?

A ces mots les yeux de la créature s'allumèrent et des petits cœurs se dessinèrent sur ses pupilles. Je m'approche pour venir caresser le sommet du crâne de la créature qui jappe de plaisir.

\- Oh, les lutins, c'est par là que ça se passe.

Alisha, plantée derrière nous les bras croisés se tient néanmoins à bonne distance.

\- Salut ! t'en as déjà caressé un ? lui demande Akira.

\- C'est un moyen de locomotion, pas un jouet…

\- Au pire s'il te mord, je te porterai jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Ma remarque me vaut un regard (faussement mauvais) de la part d'Alisha qui se résigne et vient tapoter avec nous le crâne du Bull qui continue à japper de joie.

\- Pourquoi t'es habillée normalement ? Je lui demande.

\- Parce que j'ai toujours mon sac, moi.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et envoi un dernier hommage à mes affaires englouties.

\- Tu sais ce que c'est le programme de la journée ?

\- Musées.

Akira et moi affichons simultanément la même moue de dégoût, ce qui arrache un rire à Alisha.

\- M'en parlez pas, j'suis même pas payée pour ces conneries.

\- Oh ! Crimson-san !

Sabo-sempaï et Izou-sempaï nous font signe près d'un autre Bull un peu plus loin. Akira court les retrouver et je l'entends râler contre le programme de la journée. C'est vrai que j'ai du mal à l'imaginer enfermée toute la journée alors qu'il y a l'air d'avoir beaucoup de choses à faire ici ! des choses bien plus amusantes.

\- Mmmmh … mais c'est le programme habituel, tous les voyages scolaires suivent le même circuit ! Dit le président du Conseil des élèves.

\- Mais ! Pourquoi s'enfermer !? Il fait si beau dehors. Tonne Akira.

Je vois que Sabo-sempaï lutte intérieurement pour résister aux yeux d'Akira mais il reste droit. Soudain je sens qu'on me tire la manche. Izou-sempaï me chuchotte à l'oreille :

\- Si on l'enlève de force il ne pourra plus râler.

\- Oh, la bonne idée !

Tandis que Akira et son sempaï sont en pleine négociation, six autres élèves nous rejoignent et je m'approche de Nami-san.

\- Dis, une évasion ça te tente ?

\- Je réfléchissais à la même chose avec Law.

La rousse me fait un clin d'œil et je sens l'amusement gagner le visage de Trafalgar-san.

\- A trois, tu embarques qui tu peux et on saute dans les Bulls qui arrivent.

\- Vendu !

Tandis qu'elle parle, deux nouveaux Bulls ont rejoints la rive ce qui est largement suffisant.

Derrière, j'entends Shanks-senseï commencer à faire l'appel. Nami-san attrape la main de Trafalgar-san et de Vivi-san qui eux-même attrapent celles de Roronoa-san et de Koza avant de bondir dans le premier Bull en riant.

A mon tour j'attrape Akira et Alisha qui embarque Sabo-sempai et Vinsmoke-san qui hurlait sur Roronoa-san. Nous sommes rejoints par Izou-sempaï qui fait avancer notre Bull.

Derrière nous j'entends les « professeurs » nous hurler dessus mais nous sommes trop loin.

\- Ouiiiiiii ! hahahahah !

Akira n'en finit pas de rire tandis que les Bulls prennent de la vitesse avant de dévaler les toits de Water-Seven.

L'eau des lagons m'éclabousse doucement le visage et l'air frais donne des couleurs à mes joues. Tout le monde à bord exulte de joie et des rires fusent de toute parts. J'ai l'impression de partir à l'aventure !

Akira, la seule debout dans l'embarcation, danse et chante pour motiver le Bull qui doit être ravi de ces encouragements.

\- Ce n'était pas du tout au programme ! Quelque peu décontenancé, Sabo-sempai sème la pagaille dans ses boucles blondes.

\- Laissons la place à l'imprévu.

Izou-sempaï sort un éventail en dentelle de sa poche et dissimule son sourire sous les froufrous tout en laissant ses yeux pétiller. Si elles avaient pu, les pupilles de Sabo-sempaï auraient envoyé une volée de cœurs en direction du vice-président du conseil des élèves. Je déchire un bout de dentelle de ma manche et me la roule dans les narines, un sourire pareil, c'est un crime !

Sabo-sempaï soupire et s'en va nouer ses bras autour des épaules de mon sempaï qui lui glisse un baiser sur la joue… ET UNE MAIN DANS LA POCHE ARRIERE.

\- Aki … ra.

J'attrape le bras de mon amie pour me maintenir debout, une vision pareille c'est pas humain non plus.

\- Mmh !? Lilly ça va ? Me demande mon amie.

\- Tout va bien Lilly-swan ?! Tu as le mal de mer ? Vinsmoke-san se rue vers moi.

\- Nan, j'ai le mal des beaux garçons … dois-je avouer.

Mais ma réponse ne fait pas rire Vinsmoke-san, au contraire, pour la première fois je le trouve songeur, ses yeux se perdent dans l'embarcation voisine dans laquelle s'amusent le reste de la bande des évadés.

\- Eh ! on va se faire des joutes ?

Nami-san nous hurle en agitant les bras, visiblement nous allons bientôt descendre. Dommage, c'est vraiment amusant, la vue des toits de Water Seven !

Nous descendons en gratifiant les Bull de papouilles obligatoires et trottinons tous ensemble en direction des fameuses joutes dont nous a parlé Nami-san.

D'ailleurs…

\- Eh, Akira, tu trouves pas que …

Sans prononcer les mots (à titre préventif pour mes narines) je désigne Nami-san et Trafalgar-san du bout du doigt. Ils sont très proches (leurs épaules se touchent) et se perdent dans les yeux l'un de l'autre.

\- Tu veux manger ? Me répond Akira.

\- Nan… regarde, Nami-san et le terminal. Tu trouves pas que …

\- Qu'ils ont faim ?

Je soupire, tapote le haut du crâne d'Akira (en me mettant sur la pointe des pieds) et m'en vais me rapprocher de mon sempaï, quelque chose me dit qu'il aura des informations. Sa main est glissée dans celle de Sabo-sempaï, je n'ose interrompre ce charmant tableau et lui tire la manche doucement.

\- Izou-sempaï…

\- Humm, petit oisillon ?

Même si ce sont ses lèvres qui prononcent ce surnom, j'entends la voix de Marco le prononcer à la place, mon cerveau doit être en surchauffe.

\- Tu ne trouves pas que… entre Nami-san et Trafalgar-san …

\- Ahaaah !

Ses yeux deviennent espiègles.

\- Law est un terminal et Nami une première alors …

\- Ce n'est pas bien de se mêler des histoires des autres !

Sabo-sempaï nous interrompt, son index collé sur ses lèves comme s'il mimait un secret. Izou-sempaï lève les yeux au ciel avant de me faire un clin d'œil et de déposer ses lèvres roses sur le doigt du Président du Conseil des élèves. D'un coup, les joues de Sabo-sempaï prirent la même teinte rosée que les lèvres du vice-président.

Je décide de prendre un peu de distance avec eux…. Ce couple est beaucoup trop dangereux pour moi.

Je remarque alors seulement que tout le groupe s'est attardé devant une petite échoppe ambulante pour acheter des glaces.

C'est vraiment n'importe quoi de voir tout ce monde déguisé acheter simplement des esquimaux… N'importe quoi.

Remarque, celui au chocolat à l'air bon.

Mais, j'ai oublié mon porte-monnaie à l'auberge. Je fais glisser ma main, comme un adieu, sur la pancarte de plastique. Au revoir petit bonheur chocolaté.

\- T'en veux ?

Un frisson remonte le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Ça va devenir une habitude pour lui de surgir dans mon champ de vision.

\- Dellinger …

Je réprime une moue habituelle suscitée par ce type, qui ne porte d'ailleurs pas ses cornes habituelles ! Il est habillé, comme un garçon !

\- T'es un garçon.

Je vois ses joues changer de couleur sous la colère et ses sourcils se froncer. Il se mord la lèvre et détourne les talons aussitôt, visiblement vexé.

Mince ! j'ai blessé l'affreux !

\- Attend, le prend pas mal !

\- Et comme je dois le prendre !? Espèce de coton ambulant !

Coton ?

J'ai dû casser Dellinger car le niveau de ses insultes à salement diminué.

Pour la peine, je ma pares de mon plus beau sourire et vient poser mes doigts sur le poignet de Dellinger.

\- Mais tu avais raison, je voudrais bien une glace… celle au chocolat.

Il me semble que le petit poignet de Dellinger tremble un peu et se défait doucement de mes doigts pour partir vers la petite échoppe.

\- T'as des goûts étranges … Buah.

La voix d'Alisha pouffe derrière mon épaule et je devine qu'elle a assisté à toute la scène. Mais pas de quoi avoir honte. Pourtant la rousse…

Attendez… Les neurones d'adolescente qui dansent la samba dans ma tête se concertent une seconde. Alisha est ROUSSE !

Je lui attrape le bras et elle me regarde en arquant les sourcils, sans pour autant s'arrêter de boire.

\- T'es rousse …

\- Et toi extrêmement perspicace, Me répondit-elle.

\- T'es sortie avec Marco ?!

Heureusement que je suis rapide parce que sinon ma robe aurait changé de couleur. Alisha a craché si fort, je pense qu'elle a fait peur à tous les passants.

Mais un tel comportement ne peut pas tromper ! J'AI MA REPONSE !

Je relève le bas de ma robe et m'élance vers Akira qui discute tranquillement avec Vivi-san.

\- Shishishiiiiii !

Derrière moi, j'entends le bruit des talons d'Alisha s'enfoncer dans le sol à ma poursuite. Je pense honnêtement qu'elle va attenter à ma vie.

Avant d'arriver jusqu'à mon amie, j'attrape un bras anonyme et l'agrippe pour essayer de semer le démon qui me poursuit.

\- ohOhoh Lilly-swan, voyons, si tu es si pressée je …

Du coin de l'œil je vois Vinsmoke-san perdre l'équilibre et commencer à tomber. Mais je vois aussi les yeux rouges d'Alisha s'allumer comme des malédictions ambulantes. Pas le temps de rattraper le blond.

Une brise verte vient enlacer Vinsmoke-san et le retenir avant que sa tête ne touche le sol.

\- Espèce d'abruti… regarde un peu ce que tu fais.

Les visages de Vinsmoke-san et de Roronoa-san sont si proche l'un de l'autres. Les boucles d'oreilles de Roronoa-san frétillent encore, il est allé si vite pour prendre Vinsmoke-san dans ses bras. Les longs doigts du blond s'agrippent sur les épaules de son sauveur et ils restent tous les deux immobiles.

Je peux bien mourir après avoir vu ça.

En parlant de mourir.

Alisha est visiblement insensible aux beaux garçons, enfin, pas tous ! Elle se dirige vers moi avec la détermination d'un sanglier et je reprends ma course (… ma fuite).

Prochain rempart à mon salut, j'aperçois Akira et me jette dans ses bras en riant.

\- C'est elle !

Je pointe du doigt Alisha qui est à quelques pas de moi et me glisse dans le dos de mon amie qui se retrouve à faire le tampon entre Alisha et moi. Impossible de m'arrêter de rire en voyant le visage d'Alisha-démon ! Mes joues sont en feu et bientôt, sans même savoir pourquoi, Akira se met à rire elle aussi et une partie de cache-cache à trois commence entre nous.

Akira enlace Alisha qui essaie de s'en défaire tout en agitant ses bras pour m'attraper.

\- Hum hum …

Nous nous figeons simultanément. Alisha tient dans chacune de ses mains une poignée de nos cheveux, à Akira et moi.

Je continue de rire (seule) et je reprends mon souffle tandis qu'Alisha se démène pour défaire ses doigts de nos cheveux.

En face, Marco et Dellinger ont les mains pleines.

Une fois libérée, je m'en vais remercier Dellinger et commencer ma glace tandis que Marco glisse, lui aussi, un bâtonnet dans la main d'Alisha.

\- Vous aussi vous avez pris un Bull !? Demande Akira à l'infirmier.

\- Ouais, la fuite était inévitable, oye.

Puis, les yeux de Marco se posent sur Dellinger.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? osai-je.

Je vois Marco soupirer et l'expression du visage de Dellinger changer.

\- Tu dois aller aux toilettes ? Demande Akira.

Mais au lieu de s'énerver comme à son habitude, Dellinger ne dit rien, ou plutôt, j'ai l'impression qu'il a besoin de se confier.

\- Hancock a été …. Contrariée.

Ombre habituelle au tableau, le nom de la « Reine » vient pétrifier mon cœur.

\- Oh, elle a des problèmes de digestion ?

La candeur habituelle d'Akira parvient même à arracher un sourire à Dellinger.

\- Non, disons qu'elle a passé ses nerfs sur Margaret.

\- Pourquoi ?

La discussion de ce matin me revient en mémoire et je réalise seulement que Margaret n'était pas assise à la table de Monkey-san, contrairement au repas du soir.

Dellinger hésite à me répondre mais il ouvre ses lèvres.

\- Elle trouvait que Margaret et Luffy étaient trop proches, alors elle l'a …. Radiée. Margaret est seule désormais.

Mes doigts se serrent.

J'ai envie de me gifler. Impossible pour moi d'admettre que je puisse avoir la même jalousie que Boa. IMPOSSIBLE.

Mes doigts s'enfoncent dans ma chair lorsque je repense à mes sentiments de ce matin. Sans doute que Margaret cherchait simplement un appui de ma part, mais j'étais trop focalisée sur sa relation avec Monkey-san pour sentir sa détresse à elle.

\- Du coup Luffy a dû intervenir et il a pu protéger Margaret. Ce qui a évidemment énervé Hancock encore plus, et au final, Margaret est avec Luffy…

Mon esprit devient vide, blanc…

Seuls les derniers mots de Dellinger raisonnent.

Margaret est avec Luffy.

/

**Point de vue Akira** :

\- Tu exagères Lilly ! Sans mon intervention tu aurais encore plein de savon dans les cheveux ! s'emporte Nami d'un ton faussement énervé.

Nous sortons des douches à sa suite, des serviettes nouées autour de nos corps et de nos cheveux. La rouquine marche d'un pas assuré, comme toujours. Mes yeux descendent sur ses reins. Tiens mais...

\- Tu as le popotin à l'air, fait remarquer Lilly en pointant le postérieur de Nami.

Notre amie ne semble pas s'en soucier plus que ça. Elle prend le temps pour sortir un carnet de sa « trousse beauté » ainsi qu'un stylo. Tout en écrivant dessus elle déclare :

\- Sanji, X Drake et Absalom. Vous me devez tous les trois 50 Berrys pour avoir mater mes jolies fesses.

Des « _gloups _» retentissent derrière nous dans le couloir. Vivi se met à glousser, elle doit être familiarisée avec la cupidité de sa meilleure amie. Lilly et moi commençons également à nous y habituer. Nami se retourne vers nous et nous gratifie d'un clin d'œil :

\- Pour vous c'est gratuit, évidemment.

Nous rions tous en chœur, même si je constate que la gaieté de Lilly est factice. Elle semble ailleurs depuis que nous sommes revenues de la visite de Water Seven. Ses poings sont constamment serrés et ses pensées sont à des kilomètres de nous. Nous atteignons notre dortoir où sont rassemblées toutes les filles de notre classe. Tandis que nous enfilons nos tenues de sport qui nous servent dorénavant de pyjama, mes prunelles se promènent dans la pièce. Pudding discute avec Perona d'un film d'horreur qu'elles auraient vu récemment et Baby 5 s'est déjà couchée. Quant à Rebecca et Margaret, l'ambiance est assez... étrange. Elles échangent quelques mots, mais j'ai l'impression que la fille à l'armure est un peu distante avec son amie. Est-ce à cause du fait que Margaret s'est faite radier par Hancock ? Je fronce les sourcils. Cette histoire ne me plaît pas du tout.

\- Tu as mis ton t-shirt à l'envers Akiki, observe Lilly en tirant sur mon habit.

Je me tourne vers elle et souris. Parfois elle prend sur elle pour revenir au moment présent. Tout en rejoignant Nami et Vivi, je retire mon haut et le remets à l'endroit. Nami, qui s'est déjà changée et a sorti un livret de comptes, zieute sur mon buste :

\- Tu ne mets pas de soutien-gorge ?

\- Pourquoi faire ? Et puis habituellement je porte des brassières.

\- Koza ne devrait pas tarder à nous communiquer le lieu et l'heure du rendez-vous, certifie Vivi en me couvrant d'un œil amusé. Donc il y aura des garçons parmi nous, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Laissez, intervient Lilly d'un geste de la main. Les brassières lui serrent les nénés.

Les deux filles écarquillent les yeux en se demandant probablement comment la blanche peut être au courant d'une telle information. Je me gratte la tête en songeant qu'il faudrait que je rachète de la lingerie. Même si ma poitrine est plutôt menue, je porte encore des brassières en temps normal.

Je repense à ce que vient de dire Vivi. Après cette journée de folie, j'avais presque oublié ce qui nous attendait ce soir. Koza aurait organisé une soirée top secrète à l'insu des profs et des surveillants en ayant pour seul objectif d'énerver l'administration. Vraiment ? Serait-ce sa seule motivation ? Je revoie la main de Vivi posée sur la cuisse de son ami d'enfance dans le bus. Hm... Oh ! L'armoire de la concernée produit un drôle de grincement.

\- Psst...

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH ! crions Nami, Lilly et moi en chœur ce qui fait hurler Perona à l'autre bout de la pièce.

La petite penderie de Vivi vient de s'entrouvrir et tout ce que nous apercevons est un éclat de lunettes teintées. Puis des doigts qui sortent de l'obscurité. On se croirait dans une film d'horreur. Me dites pas que c'est Alisha qui vient nous hanter ?!

\- C'est toi Koza ? fait calmement Vivi qui est d'ailleurs la seule de nous quatre qui ne s'est pas égosillée comme un putois.

\- Oui.

\- Y A PAS IDÉE D'APPARAITRE D'UNE FACON AUSSI FLIPPANTE ! se déchaîne la rousse en claquant la porte de l'armoire contre ses doigts.

A l'étonnement général, le professionnel du boycotte n'émet aucune protestation ni aucune lamentation. Comme il bafouille quelque chose, nous nous penchons pour l'écouter :

\- Quelle que soit la situation, un soldat ne doit... argh... ne doit jamais montrer aucune émotion...

\- Ooooh, faisons Lilly et moi en applaudissant.

\- Ne l'encouragez pas dans ses bêtises ! s'exaspère Nami en se frappant la tête.

\- Pourquoi es-tu venue Koza ? s'enquiert innocemment Vivi.

\- Pour te voir... Hrm... Je veux dire pour vous transmettre le point de rassemblement.

Le « soldat » entrouvre un peu plus la penderie pour capter nos regards attentifs. Il nous expose alors le plan de la soirée. Nous sommes toutes les quatre conviées à 21h à la SQFCG, alias la Soirée-Qui-Fera-Chier-Garp. Nous nous jetons des regards qui en disent long sur notre opinion concernant ce titre à rallonge. De plus si nous y allons c'est surtout pour passer un agréable moment et non pour attirer encore plus les foudres de Garp sur nous. C'est risqué, mais il suffit de ne pas nous faire prendre. La discrétion sera donc de rigueur. Hein ? Comment ça « _C'est pas gagné_ » ? Qui a dit ça ? C'est vous derrière votre écran ? Ah, je dois me faire des idées... Enfin bref, j'aimerais bien que cette soirée change les idées de Lilly. J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'elle se force à paraître normale, ça me fait mal au cœur...

Koza nous explique qu'elle se déroulera dans un débarras qui ne semble pas trop utilisé. Nous pouvons également en parler à nos camarades de dortoir. Il faut juste que nous soyons certaines qu'elles ne vendront pas la mèche auprès des professeurs, des surveillants ou - encore pire ! - auprès de Garp.

\- Rompez soldats ! s'exclame Koza avant de refermer la porte de la penderie.

Porte que nous rouvrons aussitôt. L'armoire ne contient rien de plus que les habits de Vivi. Pas la moindre trace de son ami d'enfance.

\- Trop cooool ! je m'extasie.

\- Mais alors... Koza serait en réalité... un ninja ?! s'étonne Lilly.

\- Je ne veux pas le savoir..., soupire Nami.

/

Dans le couloir, je me ronge les ongles, ce qui ne m'arrive très exactement jamais. Je crois que j'ai fait une erreur. J'ai invité Margaret car ça m'attristait de la voir ainsi abandonnée de tous, même par Rebecca. Être seule n'a rien de drôle, je sais de quoi je parle. Comme elle ne peut plus vraiment approcher Luffy à cause de Hancock, elle doit vraiment être au plus mal. Je fronce les sourcils. C'est quand même n'importe quoi cette situation. Hancock qui s'octroie autant de pouvoir et entrave la liberté de penser des autres, ça ne me plaît pas.

Quoi qu'il en soit mon erreur n'a pas été d'inviter Margaret, mais plutôt de ne pas avoir pensé aux conséquences que cela aurait sur le moral de Lilly. Elle s'est encore plus refermée sur elle-même. Et je suis tellement énervée contre moi-même ! De ne pas comprendre pourquoi elle se sent aussi mal. Je baisse les yeux sur mes pieds nus. Je suis nulle comme amie...

Tout à coup, à une intersection, deux masses nous tombent littéralement dessus. Nami me saute dans les bras en poussant un cri suraigu et Margaret s'agrippe à la première personne à sa portée, c'est-à-dire Lilly qui semble indubitablement mal à l'aise. L'espace de quelques secondes, nous considérons en silence les corps inertes de Zoro et Ace. La tête de Luffy apparaît à l'intersection et il nous fait un signe de la main.

\- Salut !

\- Dis pas « salut » d'une façon aussi désinvolte, imbécile ! s'énerve Nami en le frappant. On va finir par se faire repérer avec des énergumènes de votre espèce !

\- Mais c'est toi qui a crié.

\- La faute à qui ?!

Pendant qu'ils se chamaillent, Margaret s'écarte prestement de Lilly en s'excusant et Vivi et moi nous agenouillons auprès des garçons pour nous assurer qu'ils ne sont pas morts. Une bulle de sommeil s'échappe de leurs narines, ça doit être bon signe. Je fais une fixette sur le visage d'Ace. Je souris en tapotant ses joues du bout du doigt. J'aime bien ses taches de rousseur.

\- Pourquoi dorment-ils ? demande Vivi.

\- Zoro dormait déjà mais je me suis dit que ce serait marrant de le ramener. Pour Ace, je venais de dire qu'il y aurait peut-être du rôti à la soirée ninja de Koza, c'est là qu'il s'est endormi.

\- Alors toi aussi tu penses que Koza est en vérité un ninja ? je m'enquiers des étoiles pleins les yeux. C'est marrant, Lilly et toi avaient le même rire mais aussi les mêmes suppositions.

Luffy allait me répondre mais son regard dévie vers la blanche qui a eu le même réflexe que lui. Puis celui de mon amie se détourne vers Margaret qui observe attentivement la scène.

\- On y va ? suggère Lilly d'un ton qu'elle souhaite neutre.

Nous reprenons alors la route sans émettre d'objection. Luffy s'occupe des deux cadavres ambulants. J'allais me proposer pour porter Ace mais j'aurais bien trop peur qu'il se réveille en chemin. Je fronce les sourcils. Pourquoi diable cela m'enquiquine ? Je l'ai déjà fait à la fête foraine, à ce moment là je ne me souciais pas de son opinion me concernant.

Nous trouvons enfin la salle désignée par Koza. Nous entrons discrètement dans la minuscule pièce pleine de bric-à-brac. Un espace au milieu a été dégagé pour qu'on puisse s'asseoir. Il est délimité par des bougies. On croirait intégrer une secte. Au centre nous retrouvons Koza – évidemment -, Trafalgar Law, Eustass Kid, Sanji et sa sœur aînée, Reiju. Je ne lui ai jamais parlée mais tout comme lui elle a une mèche qui cache l'un de ses yeux et un sourcil enroulé à l'extrémité. Impossible de se tromper. Lorsqu'elle constate qui est présent dans la pièce, le sourire de Nami s'agrandit. Mais, fière comme elle est, elle déniche un sujet pour détourner notre attention de sa gaieté évidente :

\- Vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange que nous n'ayons pas croiser l'ombre d'un surveillant ? Qu'est-ce que peuvent bien faire Katakuri et Smoker ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas, si nous ne faisons pas trop de bruit ils ne risquent pas de nous trouver, répond mystérieusement Reiju un sourire aux lèvres.

La maturité qui se dégage de cette jeune femme aux cheveux rose bonbon semble rassurer la rouquine. Nous prenons place au centre. Je m'assieds à côté de Sanji et Lilly se place à ma gauche. En face de nous se trouvent entre autres Luffy, Ace et Zoro. Margaret s'est assise assez loin du garçon au chapeau de paille. J'ai de la peine pour elle mais... c'est étrange, je n'arrive pas à les imaginer ensemble. Mon horrible pensée est heureusement engloutie par les discussions qui commencent à animer la pièce. Kid explique qu'il est venu uniquement dans l'optique de, je cite, « _se torcher la gueule_ » et comme ça l'embêtait de se retrouver avec des « _petits premières_ », il a entraîné de force Law dans sa combine. Comment ça « se torcher la gueule » ? Je baisse les yeux et découvre plusieurs bouteilles de saké et des gobelets déjà distribués. Je me sens tout excitée. Je n'ai jamais bu d'alcool, je me demande quel goût ça a.

Tout à coup la porte s'ouvre à la volée et nous sursautons tous. Mon sang se fige lorsque je constate qui pénètre dans la pièce exiguë : Boa Hancock, sa sœur Sandersonia et Dellinger. La rousse fronce aussitôt ses sourcils :

\- Les serpents ne sont pas la bienvenue ici.

\- J'ai ouï dire que mon bien-aimé se trouvait ici et qu'il était entouré par des brebis galeuses. Ma présence et celles de mes sous-fifres devraient rehausser le niveau.

Sans attendre d'autres contestations, la Reine du lycée impose sa présence à la droite de Luffy. Ce dernier la fixe et c'est bien la première fois que je le découvre avec cette expression : une indifférence totale. Sandersonia et Dellinger suivent le mouvement. Je coule un regard vers Lilly qui a les poings serrés sur ses cuisses. Puis je me penche pour apercevoir Margaret. Elle tremble de la tête aux pieds. Je contemple mon verre que Kid a rempli à ras bord. Cette soirée qui promettait d'être amusante est devenue bien pesante en l'espace d'un instant.

Koza frappe dans ses mains pour attirer notre attention et nous souhaite à tous la bienvenue. Zoro et Ace se réveillent en même temps. Le brun croise mon regard que je détourne aussitôt. La lumière tamisée forme des ombres voluptueuses sur son visage, je ne peux pas le regarder sans rien ressentir. Je me concentre sur les explications de Koza.

Il nous explique alors que nous allons faire un jeu – le meilleur à ses yeux - pour débuter la soirée. Il s'agit du « Jeu du Ou-sama », également appelé le « Jeu du Roi ». Les règles sont simples: seize bâtonnets sont rassemblés dans un verre. L'un d'entre eux possède une extrémité rouge. Celui qui tire ce bâtonnet donnera une directive à deux personnes du cercle à laquelle ils ne pourront pas déroger. Silence de mort. Law finit par se lever :

\- Tu m'appelleras quand tu seras un peu moins extrémiste, dit-il à l'intention de Koza.

\- Ben alors le toubib a les foies ? se moque Kid.

Il n'en faut pas plus pour faire rasseoir l'homme au bonnet tacheté. Les yeux de Hancock et Nami pétillent d'une malice malsaine. Je ne le sens pas trop ce jeu... Nous piochons tous un peu gauchement dans le gobelet. C'est Law qui obtient le bâtonnent rouge et donc reçoit pour ce tour le titre de Roi. Un sourire sadique se dessine sur sa bouche. Il parcourt l'assistance de ses yeux anthracite qui finissent par se poser sur Lilly.

\- Toi, je ne sais plus ton nom. Tu dois arracher une dent à Kid.

\- OK ramène-toi le Minimoy, déclare Kid en faisant un geste vers Lilly.

\- Bouge pas mon gros j'arrive, rétorque la blanche.

\- Quel sang-froid ! S'exclame Koza. Je peux t'appeler Eustass-sama ?

\- Ce serait quand même bien si tout le monde pouvait s'en sortir en un seul morceau, fait remarquer Vivi.

\- Bon très bien, soupire Law. Minimoy fais une partie de saute-mouton sur le dos de Kid.

\- Son prénom c'est Lilly.

Tous les regards se tournent vers Luffy. C'est exactement ce que j'allais dire mais venant du garçon au chapeau de paille la remarque est encore plus percutante. Car il est le premier à donner des surnoms à tout le monde. Quelque chose s'allume dans les yeux de la blanche mais s'éteint aussitôt, comme brimée par ses propres pensées. Puis elle se redresse et dit à Kid d'un ton plein de sarcasmes :

\- Tu devrais te mettre plus bas que terre vu qu'à ce qu'il paraît je suis « minuscule ».

Nous sommes tous là à la dévisager. Lilly ne s'adresse jamais à quelqu'un de cette façon à part quand quelque chose la contrarie. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle est énervée contre le garçon aux cheveux rouges. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?! Kid s'exécute sans mot dire en se mettant carrément allongé sur le dos. Un sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de Lilly ce qui me rassure un peu. Elle escalade le corps gigantesque de Kid et se met à califourchon sur son bassin. Puis elle palpe ses abdominaux et chuchote :

\- Hmm... Ça me rappelle ceux de Marco.

Kid la dévisage puis se met à ricaner comme une hyène. Oh ! Je crois que le feeling passe bien entre ces deux-là ! Quasiment tout le monde se met également à rire ce qui pour à pour effet de détendre l'atmosphère. Puis ils regagnent tous les deux leurs places et trinquent à leurs santés. Nous suivons le mouvement et je me sens aux anges lorsque je vois que Lilly reprend des couleurs. Il y a comme un lâcher prise dans sa physionomie. L'alcool descend dans mon gosier et réchauffe la pièce. Seules Margaret, Sandersonia et évidemment Hancock ne se prêtent pas aux festivités.

Nous poursuivons la partie. Sanji tire le bâtonnet du Roi et désigne Margaret. Elle doit décrire Reiju en un mot. La blonde réfléchit un moment puis finit par dire « mature ». Je suis persuadée qu'on aurait tous employé ce terme-là. Kid est chanceux au troisième tour. Il se marre ouvertement avant d'engloutir son gobelet cul-sec. Je souris. Il ne m'a pas fait une forte impression le jour de la rentrée mais finalement il me fait rire à sa façon. Il pointe de ses doigts vernis Ace.

\- Le tacheté, faut que tu baisses le froc de la tapette.

De qui il parle ? Il désigne du menton Dellinger qui se renfrogne aussitôt. Ace râle un bon coup mais s'exécute quand même – en même temps il n'a pas le choix. Le blond aux talons se rassied et se met à picoler sévère. Je remarque que certains, tout comme lui, ont une bonne descente. Kid en tête, mais aussi Nami et Zoro qui tiennent vraiment bien l'alcool. Il y a également Koza et Reiju qui vident leurs gobelets rapidement. Quand je pense que je n'ai toujours pas fini le mien et que j'ai déjà les joues qui chauffent... Je lorgne sur Lilly qui entame son troisième verre. Si ce n'est qu'elle est un poil plus gaie, je ne discerne aucune différence avec la Lillynette de base et celle de l'instant présent. Je me resserre mais la main de Sanji se superpose à la mienne.

\- Doucement Akira-san, on ne boit pas ça comme du petit lait.

Je hoche la tête et décide de l'écouter. Il doit en savoir plus que moi à ce sujet. Sandersonia tire ensuite le bâtonnet rouge et l'ambiance se refroidit légèrement. Elle est la sœur de Hancock, tout est à craindre venant d'elles. Sa longue langue fouette l'air puis elle désigne Vivi.

\- Nefertari, tu dois gifler Koza-kun.

\- D'accord.

A la surprise générale, Vivi ne se démonte pas. Elle s'accroupit devant Koza qui l'examine avec attention. La bleue lui sourit tendrement puis lui retire ses lunettes teintées.

\- Pardon Koza.

\- Vivi...

Et elle le gifle. La claque retentit dans la pièce. J'ouvre grand la bouche. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Vivi irait jusqu'au bout, surtout qu'elle l'a administrée sans se départir de son sourire tranquille. Puis, avant même que Koza ressente la douleur, elle attrape son visage en coupe et l'embrasse pleinement. Ça ne dure qu'une seconde mais ça suffit à changer le sens du défi de Sandersonia. Des exclamations explosent dans la pièce et je crois que tout le monde, moi y compris, a oublié qu'on était censé être discrets. Je tape du pied contre le sol, Lilly se met à siffler entre ses doigts et Nami hurle des félicitations.

Hancock administre une petite frappe sur le bras de sa sœur et vocifère :

\- Tu es cruche ma parole ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas désigne Luffy-mon-mari et mon humble personne ?!

\- Pardon...

Nous tirons tous les bâtonnets, encore tous un peu grisés par ce que nous venons d'assister. Bon, Koza lui est hors jeu pour le moment. Je crois qu'il en phase avancée de stupéfaction. Mon cœur se serre. Oh non...

\- Ce petit jeu gentillet a assez duré, énonce Hancock en brandissant le bâton du Roi. On va passer aux choses sérieuses. Nefertari, tu dois t'asseoir entre les jambes de Trafalgar.

Cette fois Vivi n'en mène pas large et dévisage aussitôt Nami. La rousse peut difficilement cacher son courroux.

\- Hancock..., fulmine-t-elle.

\- Un problème rouquemoute ? Veux-tu profiter de ce rassemblement pour te confesser sur ce que nous savons tous ?

Le silence est total. Je guette en particulier la réaction de Law qui n'est pas aussi stoïque que d'habitude. Il laisse glisser entre ses dents :

\- T'es vraiment une gamine, Hancock.

\- Comment ?!

Pendant ce temps, Nami fait un signe à Vivi pour lui assurer qu'elle ne lui en voudra pas. La bleue s'exécute, ostensiblement gênée. Elle s'assied entre les grandes jambes du garçon au bonnet tacheté mais n'ose pas caler sa tête contre son torse. Heureusement que Koza est toujours en pleine mort cérébrale sinon je pense qu'il pourrait dégainer une arme de son pantalon et tuer la vipère. Nous reprenons tous une bonne gorgée de saké, histoire de se requinquer. Je pose la gobelet. Des fourmis commencent à danser la salsa sur mes jambes. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de boire...

Le prochain a tiré le bâton rouge est Dellinger. Euh... Est-ce moi ou ses joues sont à la limite du cramoisi ? M'est avis qu'il a une idée derrière la tête depuis un petit bout de temps... Comme il ne se décide pas, Kid intervient d'un ton tranchant :

\- Bon dents de scie, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?

\- Le jeu... le jeu du Pocky..., balbutie Dellinger.

On se penche tous vers lui. Qu'a-t-il osé dire ? Le jeu du Pocky ? Même une inculte comme moi sait ce que c'est. Deux personnes doivent grignoter un bâtonnet en chocolat coincé entre leurs lèvres. Le premier à lâcher prise a perdu. Mais si aucun des deux ne se décident à abandonner... Rien que d'imaginer la scène et je sens mon thermomètre corporel augmenter d'un ou deux degrés.

\- Tu désignes qui ? demande Luffy.

\- Li... Lilly...

Tous les yeux convergent vers la blanche qui a simplement haussé les sourcils. Elle ne semble pas plus inquiète que ça puisque elle a déjà dégainé un paquet de Mikado de sa poche. Une vraie accro du chocolat... Le garçon au chapeau de paille gigote un peu sur ses fesses et poursuit :

\- Et ?

\- Et moi-même...

Des « Oh ! » s'élèvent dans la pièce minuscule et font vaciller les flammes des bougies. Hancock proteste et rappelle que nous n'avons pas le droit de se désigner soi-même, sinon elle l'aurait fait quand elle avait tiré le bâton du Roi tout à l'heure. Nami éprouve un malin plaisir à lui rétorquer que Koza n'a jamais évoqué cette règle. Lilly n'a pas paru surprise lorsque Dellinger s'est désigné. Mais alors... S'il a proposé ce défi c'est que... Je plaque mes mains sur mes joues brûlantes. Lilly s'agenouille devant Dellinger. Voyant que tout le monde se moque gentiment du jeune homme, elle proclame :

\- Tu ne comptes pas perdre, n'est-ce pas ?

La figure de Dellinger est rouge pivoine à présent. J'ai l'impression que même ses fausses cornes ont rosi. Puis ses sourcils se sont froncés et il déclare, déterminé :

\- Évidemment que non.

\- Bien, conclue Lilly en glissant un bâtonnet de Mikado entre ses lèvres.

Dellinger a approché son visage de la blanche et le duel commence. Chacun grignote petit à petit le bâtonnet, les yeux dans les yeux. J'ai bien du mal à quitter ce tableau du regard pour examiner les alentours. Nami et Vivi semblent un peu déconcertées, Sanji hurle des « _Enfoirééééé, ma Lilly-chwaaaan _! ». Hancock affiche une mine réjouie et Luffy... est impassible.

Voyant que le duel s'éternise, Lilly prend les devants et se redresse légèrement pour surplomber Dellinger sans quitter le Mikado des lèvres. Elle appose sa main sur le torse de son adversaire et avale une bonne partie du bâtonnet. L'émoi est si envahissant sur le visage du blond que je sens qu'il est à deux doigts de céder.

\- Elle en a dans le bide Minimoy, souffle Kid en finissant une bouteille au goulot. Dents de scie ne fait pas le poids.

Cette remarque réveille un aspect dominant que personne ne soupçonnait. Ses dents parcourent les derniers centimètres qui les séparent des lèvres de Lilly et... Les murmures moqueurs ou indignés cessent soudainement. Les sentiments de Dellinger mis à nu emplissent la pièce et tissent des fils sur nos lèvres pour nous forcer à nous taire. Il a fermé les yeux et savourent cet instant que personne jusque là n'avait cru possible. Ceux de Lilly sont ouverts par la surprise mais aussi par une prise de conscience. Dellinger ne se moque pas d'elle. Non, bien au contraire. En ce moment, il est tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux. J'ignore si c'est l'alcool qui l'a poussé à se livrer mais nous en sommes là. Ses lèvres, telle la flèche de Cupidon, cherchent à atteindre le cœur de la blanche. Comme celle-ci ne bouge pas, c'est le blond qui rompt le baiser en premier. Ses doigts frôlent une dernière fois la joue laiteuse de mon amie puis sa façade dédaigneuse reprend ses droits :

\- T'avais pas le droit d'avoir les lèvres aussi douces, idiote !

Je m'attendais à une réplique acerbe de Lilly mais il n'en est rien. Elle lui sourit. Véritablement. Comme pour le remercier des sentiments du cornu à son égard. Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu avec un air aussi sincère. Puis elle reprend sa place et nous prenons tous sur nous pour n'émettre aucune interrogation sur ce qui vient de se jouer sous nos yeux. Tous, sauf Hancock :

\- Eh bien, vous cachez bien votre jeu tous les deux. Mais en toute honnêteté vous formerez un couple charmant. Tu en penses quoi, Sandersonia ?

\- Je suis amplement d'accord, ma sœur.

Lilly fait un geste de la main comme pour balayer leurs remarques. Aucune parole acerbe ne pourra briser ce qu'elle a vécu. Hancock fronce les sourcils par tant d'impertinence et plonge sa main dans le gobelet pour tirer un bâtonnet. Manque de chance pour elle, c'est Nami – ouiiii ! - qui le tire. La rouquine sourit, victorieuse, et je sens que la vengeance sera terrible pour la brune. Je me détends. On peut compter sur Nami pour renvoyer la balle dans le camp adverse.

\- Comme l'a dit la vipère... Oups pardon, ça m'a échappé, je veux dire comme l'a dit Hancock-KUN, les défis infantiles doivent prendre fin. C'est pourquoi j'aimerais qu'Ace embrasse Akira.

Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Nami assure... Euuuuuh qu...qu...QUWOIIIIII ?! Cette fois toutes les personnes de la salle ont hurlé en plaquant leurs mains contre leurs joues rose fluo, telles des petites midinettes. Même Koza s'est réveillé puis s'évanouit la seconde d'après en apercevant Vivi entre les jambes de Law. Je peine à comprendre ce qui se passe et surtout à intégrer le fait que ce défi me concerne. Ce sont les yeux marrons de Lilly qui cherchent une réaction sur mon visage qui me font prendre conscience que oui, j'ai bien entendu. J'ose alors un regard vers Ace qui me fixe sans ciller. Rouge de gêne, je lorgne sur mes pieds abîmés.

\- Comment tu peux me demander de faire ça, Nami ? vitupère le garçon aux taches de rousseur.

Cette remarque étreint mon cœur. Alors, l'alcool aidant, je bredouille sans toutefois le regarder :

\- Tu... tu ne veux pas m'embrasser ?

Son absence de réponse affole mes pensées. Je relève brutalement la tête pour le dévisager. Et c'est ce qu'il est également en train de faire. Il me dévisage sans retenue et ni l'un ni l'autre ne détournons nos regards. Nous aurions pu rester longtemps comme ça, à réfléchir et à se perdre, mais c'était sans compter l'impatience de Nami. Elle se penche et me pousse dans le dos.

\- Allez du nerfs ! Et je veux voir vos langues sinon je ne serai jamais satisfaite !

Nous avançons maladroitement l'un vers l'autre et nous nous accroupissons au centre du cercle. Maintenant que je suis si proche de lui, que je peux sentir la chaleur de son corps inviter le mien, je ne parviens plus à soutenir son regard. Je lorgne bêtement sur mes cuisses en m'efforçant à relever la tête. Cependant, mon cœur n'en fait qu'à sa tête et agrippe mon regard pour qu'il soit constamment baisser. Je sens le corps d'Ace s'incliner légèrement ainsi que son souffle dans mes cheveux :

\- Personne ne peut te forcer à m'embrasser, tu sais...

Ses mots pleins de douleur me font l'effet d'un électrochoc. Comment peut-il... Je trouve la force nécessaire pour lui faire face. Mon visage n'est qu'à quelques centimètres du sien mais plus rien ne peut ramener mon embarras. Comment peut-il se détester autant ?

\- Ne dis plus ça, je murmure en me retenant de toucher ses joues tachetées du bout des doigts comme tout à l'heure.

Et alors je ne sais si c'est l'absorption d'alcool ou bien les bougies qui laissent des traces aux couleurs chaudes sur sa peau, mais je jurerais que les pommettes d'Ace sont rouges. Sans me quitter des yeux, il incline son visage vers le mien. Je sais que c'est le moment. J'ignore comment procéder, je n'ai jamais embrassé personne. En revanche, j'ai en mémoire les baisers de Koza et de Vivi ainsi que celui de Dellinger et de Lilly. Je ferme les yeux.

Et je les sens pleinement. Les lèvres d'Ace posées sur les miennes. C'est au départ comme une plume qui effleure ma bouche. Si léger et tendre, comme s'il avait peur de me briser en mille morceaux. C'est presque imperceptible mais cela suffit à attiser le feu en moi qui brûle depuis des semaines. Je me redresse un peu plus pour l'embrasser plus franchement. Bouche contre bouche. Il n'y a que ses lèvres, ses lèvres que je perçois vraiment à présent.

Nous restons ainsi quelques secondes sans bouger. Je me demande l'espace d'un bref instant si cela pourrait suffire aux autres. En tout cas moi, ça ne me satisfait pas. Alors qu'il y a cette peau si brûlante qui m'incite à plein de choses. A lâcher prise. A prendre conscience de ce que je ressens pour Ace. Et enfin à le toucher. Je tends les bras et mes mains tremblantes se posent sur ses hanches. Il marque un temps d'arrêt mais rien en lui ne me fait supposer qu'il est contre ce rapprochement. Toutefois je ne suis toujours pas comblée. Ce n'est pas ses habits que je veux toucher mais...

Mes mains remontent lentement dans son dos puis viennent saisir sa nuque. Brûlante. Brûlante. Brûlante. Si chaude qu'elle se déverse comme un brasier dans mes doigts. Je ne tremble plus, je n'hésite plus, je ne réfléchis plus. Mes lèvres quittent les siennes et viennent cajoler doucement sa joue parsemée de taches de rousseur. Des taches que j'ai toujours trouvées attrayantes.

Et, tel l'élément déclencheur d'une intrigue, un déclic se produit en lui. Il saisit mon visage pour ramener mes lèvres vers les siennes. Ma bouche s'ouvre tout naturellement, à la recherche de son souffle. Nous émettons en même temps un soupire de bien-être qui jette des bûches sur l'incendie qui domine nos corps. Ses mains descendent fébrilement, un bras vient entourer ma hanche pour la plaquer contre son torse. Ma poitrine se presse contre ses abdominaux. Alors que je commençais vraiment à perdre tout sens de la réalité, il rompt le baiser pour baisser ses yeux sur le haut de mon buste. Ses deux onyx rencontrent de nouveau les miens et une nouvelle lueur brille au fond d'elles.

\- Tu...

Je vois bien qu'il y a un dilemme qui se joue en lui. Son corps se détache peu à peu du mien puis comme mes mains n'ont pas quitté sa nuque il enserre de nouveau ma taille. On ne m'avait pas prévenu... On ne m'avait pas dit que j'en voudrais encore. L'esprit embrumé, je m'avance et capture les lèvres d'Ace. Ses cheveux qui rebiquent viennent tenter mes doigts. Je fourrage alors mes mains dans ses boucles d'ébène et il fait de même avec les miennes. L'incendie a gagné tout mon corps et mon esprit. Et amène avec lui des pensées peu orthodoxes qui me ressemblent si peu. Mon bas-ventre est encore plus douloureux que lorsque j'ai assisté à l'échange luxurieux entre Sabo et Izou. C'est si nouveau pour moi, je...

\- Attends...

Ace brise soudainement la magie et ramène le décor autour de nous. J'étais tellement emportée par..._ ça_ que j'en ai oublié où j'étais et qui se trouvait autour de nous. Le brun me lâche sans signe avant coureur et ses yeux me manquent déjà. Mais il semble bien décidé à ne plus croiser mon regard. J'ai encore la gorge sèche lorsque je demande :

\- Ça... ça ne va pas ?

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça.

C'est comme un coup de massue auquel je me sens démunie. Je ne sais que dire, ni quoi faire. Il regagne sa place sous les mirettes ébahies de toute l'assistance, hormis celles de Kid qui se moque :

\- Ben alors le tacheté tu te débines, t'as perdu tes couilles ?

Je ne bouge pas d'un millimètre, trop occupée que je suis à prendre peu à peu conscience de ce qui vient de se passer. C'est donc ça, embrasser quelqu'un ? C'est de la folie, j'ai eu l'impression d'être ensorcelée. J'étais tellement électrisée que c'en était un peu douloureux. Néanmoins, ce que j'ai ressenti peut se résumer plus simplement : du plaisir. C'était... extraordinaire. Est-ce ce qu'on éprouve quand on bécote quelqu'un ? C'était tellement génial que ça me donne envie de recommencer. Est-ce que je ressentirai la même chose si j'embrassais Usopp ou Sanji ? Ou bien était-ce parce que c'était Ace ? Mon enjouement en prend un sacré coup. Il a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il s'est passé quelque chose entre nous, j'en suis presque certaine, mais il m'a rejetée. Est-ce que je suis la seule à avoir goûter à cette parcelle de bonheur ? Il faut vraiment que je me renseigne sur ce qui m'arrive, ça ne peut plus durer comme ça.

Une main sur mon épaule vient me tirer de mes élucubrations. Lilly se penche vers moi, l'inquiétude brillant au fond de ses prunelles marrons.

\- Ça va ?

Je hoche machinalement la tête et la suis pour reprendre ma place dans le cercle. La mâchoire de Sanji s'est décrochée et il articule difficilement « _Mon... Mon Akira-swan..._ ». Nami se penche à mon oreille pour me chuchoter :

\- Tu comprends pourquoi Vivi et moi t'avons conseillé de porter un soutien-gorge ?

Je revoie ma poitrine plaquée contre le torse d'Ace et mon visage s'embrase de nouveau. Je coule un regard vers le principal intéressé mais ce dernier est bien décidé à m'ignorer. C'est horrible de réagir comme ça, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait de mal... Je me sens...triste. Lilly cale sa tête contre mon épaule et la tiédeur de son corps agit comme un baume sur la plaie de mon cœur. Nami pousse Sanji pour prendre sa place et passe un bras autour de mon épaule. C'est peut-être sa façon à elle de s'excuser pour ce challenge.

Hancock propose qu'on reprenne la partie après ce défi « _sans intérêt _». Je n'ai plus très envie de jouer mais j'ai encore moins envie de plomber l'ambiance. Cette fois, c'est Lilly qui tire le bâtonnet rouge. Elle réfléchit un instant puis semble tout à coup sûre d'elle. Elle lance le paquet de Mikado au milieu de la pièce et déclare :

\- C'était sympa le jeu du Pocky, du coup Dellinger et moi ne devons pas être les seuls à en profiter. Monkey-san, Margaret-san, vous pouvez vous lâcher.

Nami se détache de moi pour reluquer Lilly. L'incompréhension danse dans ses prunelles chocolat. Une aura noire émane de Hancock qui est à deux doigts de prendre une bouteille vide pour tenter de l'exploser sur le crâne de la blanche. Je me demande ce que cherche à faire Lilly... Est-elle consciente que Margaret est déjà la cible des méchancetés de Hancock ? Quoi qu'il en retourne, j'accepterai les motivations de mon amie. Même si je suis un peu dans le flou concernant ses agissements, je serai toujours là pour elle.

Luffy se lève et je m'attends à ce que Margaret l'imite mais il n'en est rien. La blonde se contente d'observer la scène et je m'en rends pleinement compte alors. Quelque chose cloche entre eux. Le garçon au chapeau de paille saisit le paquet de Mikado et

il le vide,

il le vide dans sa bouche. Il avale le tout en un instant et jette le paquet derrière lui. Un refus. C'est une première depuis le début du jeu, personne n'est allé jusque là. Cette action cloue le bec à tout le monde. Luffy s'attarde un instant sur Lilly. Ses prunelles noires chargées en émotions diverses se posent sur elles. Puis ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire qui ne dégage aucune chaleur. Il fait volte-face et, sans un mot, il quitte la pièce en laissant dans son sillage une nuée de tristesse. Ace ne se fait pas prier pour partir à ses trousses. Le rire piquant de Hancock nous vrille les tympans :

\- Ne sois pas si déçue Margaret, tu n'as pas loupé grand chose. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si ce défi aurait signé votre premier baiser.

Sous le coup de cette estocade odieuse, les yeux de la blonde se gorgent de larmes. Voyant que Hancock allait porter le coup de grâce, Kid lui saisit le bras méchamment :

\- J'aime être un connard mais je respecte mes potes. Toi, tu n'apportes que le mal autour de ton entourage.

La vipère semble étonnement blessée par sa remarque. Elle perd son sourire, ferme la bouche et se contente d'entourer ses cuisses de ses bras. N'y tenant plus, Nami se lève et semble furieuse contre Lilly :

\- Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! Margaret et Luffy ne sont même pas ensemble !

Lilly paraît désorientée :

\- Pas plus tard que cet après-midi, Dellinger certifiait que Margaret-san était avec Monkey-san.

\- Oui, c'est ce qu'il a dit ! j'affirme.

Les sourcils de la rousse se froncent encore plus et cette fois nous l'avons vraiment énervée :

\- J'ai rencontré Luffy en primaire, je le connais mieux que vous deux réunies. Quand je vous dis qu'il ne sort pas avec Margaret, c'est qu'il ne sort pas avec, point barre.

Elle se rassied mais laisse un espace ostensible entre nous. Je crois que le défi proposé par Lilly a également froissé Nami. Elle n'a pas dû supporter de voir son meilleur ami dans cet état... Nous retirons les bâtonnets en trop et en tirons tous un. C'est Vivi qui obtient celui doté d'une extrémité rouge.

\- Bon, pour repartir sur une note positive, je vais demander à Sanji-san de dire ce qu'il aime le plus chez Zoro-san.

Le blond qui était en train de finir son saké recrache tout sur... Zoro, évidemment. Mais l'homme aux cheveux verts semblent si perturbé par ce défi qu'il ne s'en formalise même pas.

\- Qu...qu'est-ce que tu me demandes Vivi-chwan ?!

\- Tu as bien entendu, Sanji-san.

Le cuistot déglutit bruyamment et Zoro et lui se regardent longuement. J'ai l'impression que les joues du blond se colorisent mais j'imagine que ce sont les effets de l'alcool.

\- Zoro est...

Puis les yeux du blond convergent vers sa sœur assise à sa droite. Elle ne semble pas comprendre pourquoi il hésite autant. Sanji se ressaisit et balance tout-de-go :

\- Il n'y a rien que j'aime chez cet abruti.

J'étais certaine que le concerné allait riposter ou arborer un air du genre «_ je m'en tamponne le coquillard_ » mais non, c'est même plutôt l'inverse qui se produit. Zoro, l'imperturbable Zoro, affiche une mine passablement blessée. Sanji écarquille son seul œil visible et s'apprête à rajouter quelque chose mais est devancé par un son que nous entendons tous.

Des bruits de pas lourds. Le genre de couinement que produisent des bottes. Une pensée se forme dans notre cerveau outrageusement réduit par l'alcool.

Katakuri arrive. Nous allons nous faire dézinguer.

Mais c'était sans compté Reiju qui, loin d'être effarée, s'est redressée dans le plus grand des calmes :

\- Je m'occupe de faire diversion. Vous tous, sortez d'ici dans exactement deux minutes.

Et c'est sur ces mots qu'elle part pour sauver nos vies. Mes membres se relâchent enfin, délestée de la pression de cette soirée. Celle-ci était censée nous amuser. Ce fut le cas, certes, mais elle a surtout bousculé pas mal de monde. Dans tous les sens du terme.

* * *

Lillynette j'ai besoin de tes mouchoirs ! *s'en enfonce plein dans les narines*  
Ah ça va mieux !  
Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce... hrm... chapitre riche en émotions et rebondissements ? La sortie en ville de nos amis habillés pour l'occasion sert de divertissement, on voyage, on s'amuse. Et BIM vient la soirée de Koza, qui est presque un huis-clos ce qui contraste avec la partie précédente. On peut dire que le jeu du Roi a amorcé pas mal de choses, comme par exemple un rapprochement plus concret entre Vivi et Koza. Mais il en a également dévoilé d'autres, tels que le respect de Luffy pour ses propres sentiments ou encore les sentiments inattendus de Dellinger pour Lilly ! Et puis le baiser de Akira et Ace... *presse son nez*. J'avoue avoir failli perdre mon âme en écrivant ce passage, c'était trop intense pour moi !  
Alors, avez-vous deviné juste par rapport à ce "premier baiser" ? Héhé, fripouilles que nous sommes, en vérité, et vous avez pu le constater, il n'y a pas qu'un baiser mais trois (Vivi/Koza ; Lilly/Dellinger ; Akira/Ace). MOUHAHAHAHAHA ce que nous sommes sadiques !  
Sur ce, on vous dit à dans deux semaines pour la suite des aventures de ce lycée de dingue !  
Ciaossuuuuuu !


	19. Désenchantées

**-** Merci à **Ma-Chan **pour sa review ! bon courage pour tes études ! les filles ne pourrons pas trop t'aider à réviser, elles sont déjà en galère, mais dès que tu voudras te changer les idées tu seras bienvenue ! * pouce en l'aire de Lilly et Akira *

**-** Merci à **Tsiaritra Randriatoavina **aussi pour sa review ! Rolala tu nous a vraiment fait plaisir ! Héhé ^^ les filles savent y faire pour nous envoyer dans des montagnes russes émotionnelles ! entre des bêtises et des moments fatidiques, nous aussi on douille !AAAAAAAAAh l'approvisionnement en mouchoiiiirs ! VAAASTE VAAAAAAASTE problème ! surtout pour ce couple si dangereux et si... * se retient d'y penser ma boite est vide...* ... ce baiser ... Tartine y a laissé sa vie, on a du la ranimer après. Et on te remercie pour ton idée par rapport au point de vue des garçons, la barre des 2.000 se rapproche et donc un chapitre BONUS se profile donc il y a moyen que ton souhait soit exhaussé !

Merci beaucoup pour ces review et ces jolis moments de folie ! vous êtes au bon endroit et promis on a pas fini d'en rire ^^

A tous, merci de nous suivre ! d'être toujours au rendez-vous ça nous motive comme jamais !

D'autant plus que c'est moi LCDAH qui ai le privilège d'ouvrir le chapitre ! c'est un "arc émotionnel" qui s'ouvre et qui va faire des dégâts ! vous l'avez tous compris, notre Lillynette est au bord du gouffre et la distance entre elle est les autres (Luffy, Akira) ne fait qu'augmenter. Il va lui falloir du soutien ! Les hostilités commencent, et les calamités arrivent ! Bonne lecture à tous et vous retrouverez Tartine en fin de chapitre ! Prenez soin de vous !.

* * *

**Chapitre dix-huit :**

**Désenchantées**

**Point de vue de Lilly** :

Mon réveil sonne mais j'ai déjà les yeux ouverts.

Je fixe obstinément le plafond de ma chambre à la recherche de la moindre trace. Hier soir je n'ai pas fermé les volets alors le jour s'est déjà invité depuis quelques heures.

J'éteins mon réveil et repousse mes draps.

Comment peut-on se réveiller en ayant déjà mal ?

Les douleurs de mon dos, de mes épaules se font de plus en plus insistantes. Ma mère m'a collé un patch chauffant hier soir, il est tiède à présent. Je le retire délicatement et il laisse des marques sur ma peau blanche.

J'ouvre le robinet d'eau et me défait de mon pyjama.

Une fois propre je choisi la température la plus basse pour me donner un bon coup de fouet. Ma peau rougit au contact de l'eau glacée et j'endure les morsures du froid encore un peu. Puis je m'emmitoufle dans une serviette épaisse. Mes mâchoires s'entrechoquent, je grelotte et sautille sur place, trempant le parquet de ma salle de bains.

Le reflet du miroir me renvoi mon propre reflet, enfin surtout mes cernes et ma mine grise. Mon teint laiteux est d'ordinaire ma fierté mais là, je dois bien admettre que je manque d'éclat.

Chaque geste me coûte mais je parviens à me donner un semblant de bonne mine grâce aux cosmétiques que m'envoie mon père de ses nombreux voyages. Il ne me reste plus qu'à coiffer mes cheveux.

Aujourd'hui c'est cour de sport, mais surtout une activité particulière, alors j'opte pour une couronne de tresses histoire de bien coincer toutes mes mèches et avoir la vue dégagée.

C'est la première fois de l'année où je vais pouvoir participer à un cours de sport alors je compte bien me défouler.

Une fois mon uniforme revêtu et mon nœud parfaitement ajusté, j'attrape mon sac et dévale les escaliers.

\- Oh, un papillon blanc.

La voix de mon Grand-père rayonne comme mon premier rayon de soleil de la journée. En ce moment et depuis que j'ai appris ce qu'il a fait pour Marco et les autres, j'ai encore plus envie de redevenir une petite fille et passer mes après-midis à dormir sur ses genoux.

Je m'empresse donc de me blottir contre lui et il me rend mon étreinte.

\- Câlin collectif !

Lance ma mère qui se joint à nous. Je suis certaine qu'elle pourrait nous porter tous les deux. Elle sent le café et le beurre fondu, ça me donne faim !

\- Tu t'es coiffée ?!

La remarque de mon Grand-père m'arrache un sourire alors j'avance et m'assied au comptoir de son bar tandis qu'il me serre un verre de jus de fruit.

\- Oui, aujourd'hui c'est tir à l'arc au lycée ! je suis super excitée !

\- Oh ! ne tue personne. Me dit-il.

\- Tu sais très bien que je suis douée ! je ne risque pas de le faire par inadvertance.

\- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je te le répète : ne tue personne, _délibérément._

Un sourire se dessine sur mon visage et je fais mine de bouder, tout en sachant que sa mise en garde est valable… Ma mère vient nous rejoindre, les mains chargées de mon moka adoré et d'un bon croissant.

\- Salut !

Dehors, Akira est déjà là. Je lui ai déjà proposé plusieurs fois de venir prendre le petit déjeuné chez moi mais visiblement, elle préfère ses brocolis et son poisson froid. Brrr quelle idée.

\- Alors ? Lui demande-je.

\- Jaune ! et toi ?

\- Noire.

Nous rions toutes les deux après avoir satisfait à cette tradition matinale : _de quelle couleur est ta culotte ?_ ça porte bonheur.

\- J'ai encore rêvé d'Alisha cette nuit ! je veux vraiment apprendre à me battre contre elle !

C'est vrai qu'Akira et Alisha se sont échangé leurs coordonnées à la fin du séjour. Rien que d'y repenser mon cœur se serre. Non pas qu'Alisha m'ait traumatisé (quoi que…) mais quand je repense au trajet du retour, à ce silence si pesant.

Dans le train, tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que Monkey-san rentre dans le wagon, la mine fermée et si silencieux. Il s'est assis au fond, rejoint par Portgas-san qui affichait lui aussi un visage crispé et triste. Pas un mot n'a été échangé de tout le trajet, toute la classe est restée silencieuse. Même Nami-san nous à peine regardé.

Ça fait une semaine que nous sommes rentrés déjà, mais j'ai le sentiment que l'abcès n'a toujours pas été percé.

Akira aussi a changé, je le vois bien. Le baiser échangé avec Ace l'a touché, chamboulé mais elle ne sait pas comment s'y prendre pour y voir plus clair. Tout le monde navigue à vue en définitive. J'avale les dernières gouttes de café chaud et glisse ma main dans celle de mon amie. Ses yeux pétillent mais je sens battre son cœur et je m'en veux d'être si faible, il me faut de la force pour pouvoir l'épauler !

Je balance mon gobelet dans la poubelle et me met à courir jusqu'au lycée, entraînant Akira dans ma course.

\- Aaaaaah ! attends ! faut que j'enlève mes chaussures avant !

\- Nan, comme ça tu vas pouvoir les user un peu !

Nos éclats de rire réveillent le soleil tandis que nous sillonnons les rues jusqu'à arriver devant le grilles du lycée Grand Line. Dehors, le surveillant Katakuri monte la garde et nous glisse un regard glacé.

\- Ne courez pas.

Nous hochons la tête alors que je sens mon épine dorsale tressaillir. Ce type me fait flipper. Devant les casier, Akira balance ses chaussures et fourre ses patins dans son sac avant de me lancer :

\- Je vais faire pipi ! on se retrouve dans la classe !

Je lui fais « coucou » de la main en lui souhaitant bon courage avec sa vessie.

\- Toujours aussi discrètes.

Nami-san et Vivi-san viennent d'arriver elles aussi et nous nous saluons.

\- Je suis passée chez les trois frères hier … j'en reviens toujours pas que tu aies pu croire que Luffy puisse sortir avec Margaret.

La voix de Nami-san vient perturber mes oreilles dès le matin.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois, Dellinger nous avait fait part du fait que « Luffy était avec Margaret », c'est tout. Je soupire. Là c'est moi qui ne comprends pas pourquoi cette histoire dure autant.

\- Mais parce que tu as préféré croire Dellinger plutôt que de faire confiance à Luffy ! Et surtout Lilly, tu ne te rends pas compte du mal que tu lui fais ! Je suis son amie et je suis là pour le protéger !

Je soupire, toute cette histoire est ridicule.

\- Alors sois une bonne amie, et va t'occuper de lui, ne t'approche pas de moi puisque je suis visiblement si nocive.

Je claque la porte de mon casier et lance un mauvais regard à Nami-san, les nerfs à vifs je pars en direction de la salle de classe.

\- C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ! Repousser les autres au lieu de dire la vérité !

Le cri de Nami-san me donne le hoquet et mon cœur manque un battement. Figée sur place, mes poings se serrent. Je trébuche et mon téléphone me glisse des mains. Les jambes tremblantes je m'accroupie pour le ramasser, mais ce sont d'autres doigts qui s'en sont chargé. Je lève les yeux et mon regard se porte sur la cicatrice qu'il possède sous l'œil gauche. Monkey-san me tend mon portable, les yeux lumineux mais le sourire froid.

\- Merci.

Je pose mes doigts sur ma coque mais il résiste et ne me rend pas mon mobil.

\- Je sors pas avec Margaret.

Impossible de me rappeler la dernière fois qu'il m'a parlé directement. Sa voix, c'est comme si tous ces moments passés n'étaient au final qu'un rêve, tout ce dont je me souviens, ce sont mes mots « _je ne peux pas être ton amie_ ».

\- Je m'en fiche, que tu ne sois _plus _avec Margaret ça ne m'intéresse pas.

Je parviens à récupérer mon téléphone tandis que la prise de Monkey-san s'est affaiblie. Il ne répond rien, se contente de plaquer son chapeau de paille sur son crâne et d'avancer.

\- C'est l'anniversaire de Nami.

Puis il s'en va.

Je ne sais pas combien de fois il faudrait que je répète le mot « merde » dans ma tête pour couvrir les hurlements de mon cœur. Mes lèvres s'agitent frénétiquement alors que je pousse la porte de la salle de classe. Akira est déjà là, assise sur mon pupitre comme à son habitude et le simple fait de voir sa silhouette suffit à me rassurer. Je tire ma chaise pour m'asseoir et viens poser ma tête sur les cuisses de mon amie.

\- J'ai faim…

\- Je t'avais dit de prendre un croissant chez moi.

\- J'aurai dû.

Un sourire fend mes lèvres et j'ai la sensation de m'endormir. Mon pauvre cœur est mis à si rude épreuve en ce moment, j'ai beau être solide je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais pouvoir tenir encore.

« _Salutations tout le monde ! c'est moi Usopp et je vais vous raconter la fois où j'ai combattu avec 8 000 hommes contre un dragon volant avec un simple cailloux ! Héhé ! »_

Mais la voix d'Usopp-san me tire de ma quiétude. Quel est l'abruti qui a laissé Usopp-san accéder au micro de l'école ?! Qu'on aille pas me faire croire qu'il existe un « club radio » c'est encore un de ses mensonges, je n'y crois pas !

\- Oh ! il est courageux ! avec un caillou, tu te rends compte !?

Niarf, il n'y a bien qu'Akira pour l'écouter… Ses yeux pétillant et sa bouche légèrement ouverte témoignent de tout l'intérêt qu'elle porte au récit de l'affabulateur. Je soupire en tapotant sa cuisse.

\- Heureusement que tu es là.

Pour toute réponse, mon amie me gratifia d'un éclat de rire.

La matinée est passée comme une brise monotone. Je crois que même les professeurs sont surpris du calme qui règne dans cette classe de fous.

Une certaine routine s'est installée et je tiens bon pour continuer à garder la main d'Akira dans la mienne. C'est comme si j'avais peur que si je la lâchais, elle disparaitrait quelque part, sans moi. J'ai l'impression que tout le monde est loin de moi, surement à cause de la distance que j'ai moi-même introduite, mais je refuse de me fermer d'Akira. J'ai tant besoin d'elle.

Dans les vestiaires, une fois encore le silence et les murmures.

Nos tenues de sport (qui ont pris cher pendant le voyage) nous ont été remplacées et ce sont maintenant de longs leggings noirs qui remplacent nos shorts traditionnels. Pas de changement pour les t-shirts blancs en revanche, vu ma taille je suis obligée de rebouler les manches.

Nami-san et Vivi-san terminent de se changer. Mon cœur se serre et je fais quand même un pas vers elles.

\- Nami-san… Dis-je, la mine boudeuse.

\- Quoi ?

Elle se retourne, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

\- Euh, mmmh… bon anniversaire…

En une seconde l'expression du visage de Nami-san change et c'est un sourire qui vient illuminer ses traits. Elle se met à rire tout en passant son index sous son nez.

\- Héhé ! merci !

\- Ooooh ! je savais pas !

Akira nous rejoint tandis que j'ouvre les bras et que je sens mes joues rosir.

\- Cadeau …

\- Oh ! me dis pas que … !

Nami-san explose de rire devant ma pudeur et je soupire en lui faisant un câlin. Même si je connais l'appétence de Nami-san pour les biens matériels, c'est tout ce que je peux lui offrir en l'instant : un câlin. Très vite, Akira et Vivi-san nous rejoignent et j'ai l'impression de revivre le câlin collectif de ce matin. Nous rions toutes ensemble et je crois qu'au final c'est à moi qu'il a fait le plus de bien. Après quelques secondes de silence à profiter de la présence de l'autre, du collectif, nous nous séparons, les joues légèrement rosies.

\- Merci Lilly, mais ça ne change pas ce que je t'ai dit ce matin, à propos de Luffy.

La voix de Nami-san est si douce, je sens qu'elle fait de son mieux pour être compréhensive. Je décide donc de faire un effort.

\- Nami.

C'est la première fois que je l'appelle uniquement par son prénom, et je ne compte pas réitérer mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour lui parler un peu. Je prends sa main.

\- Ce qu'a pu dire Dellinger, ce n'est pas ça la source du « problème », il n'y est pour rien, je ne pense pas qu'il ait dit cela volontairement. La véritable source de tout cela c'est moi et, parce que tu es l'amie de Monkey-san, alors crois-moi, jamais je ne ferai quoique ce soit qui puisse lui nuire directement, au contraire je … je fais tout ce que je peux pour le protéger…

Mon regard, comme un besoin vital, se plonge vers le sol à apprendre par cœur les motifs du lino qui revêt le sol des vestiaires. Si je pense à quoique ce soit d'autre je craquerai, il n'en est pas question.

\- Et tu penses sérieusement que tu pourrais lui faire du mal en étant proche de lui ? Je ne te crois pas, c'est bien plus votre distance qui le blesse.

Je dépose mon autre main sur celle de Nami-san.

\- La vérité peut être, bien plus atroce qu'une simple absence.

Mes doigts glissent hors de ceux de Nami-san à qui je destine un sourire franc, sans dissimuler toute l'amertume qui noie mon cœur en ce moment. Face à mon casier je prends une respiration profonde et m'empare de mon carquois. Tirer me fera du bien. Dans l'embrasure de la porte qui mène au gymnase Akira me rejoint et m'adresse un sourire doux. Elle sait, elle me comprend mais me laisse le temps de faire les choses à ma manière, sa confiance me réconforte.

\- Tu as pris ton arc !

\- Oui, il est fait parfaitement à ma taille, comme je suis petite j'ai souvent du mal avec les arcs standards.

Les lèvres d'Akira s'entrouvrent à mesure que je lui fais le détail de spécificité techniques de mon arc. Je ne boude ni mas fierté, ni mon plaisir. Jamais encore je n'avais pu tirer avec à l'école, on me l'interdisait systématiquement mais le professeur Borsalino m'avait autorisé à l'apporter, il semblait même intéressé et curieux de mon niveau réel.

\- Il est joli ! j'aime bien les dessins. Me dit Akira.

\- Les dessins ?

Elle me désigne une gravure à l'intérieur de l'arc.

Un frisson me parcourt l'intégralité du corps. Ce n'est pas un dessin, c'est le logo de « Dragon Céleste ». Je me stoppe net, qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire ?!

\- Mmh ? ça ne va pas ? tu n'es pas allée aux toilettes ?

La remarque d'Akira qui parvient d'ordinaire à me faire relativiser, échoue.

\- OoooOoooh te voilà ! Je t'ai trouvé un adversaire, j'ai vraiment hâte de voir ça.

La voix du professeur capte toute mon attention, il tapote de la main le dos de Vinsmoke-san qui s'en va, me dévoilant cet « adversaire » qui se tient devant moi, un arc médiocre à la main.

Margaret.

Debout l'une face à l'autre, nous nous considérons sans restriction. Elle doit très certainement m'en vouloir pour l'avoir, non seulement envoyé sur les roses mais aussi mise mal à l'aise pendant le voyage. Un nouveau nom à rajouter sur la longue liste de ceux qui ont quelque chose à me reprocher.

\- Ecooouutez tous, aujourd'huiiii cours un peu spécial ! j'ai toujours rêvéé d'un tournois d'archers ! D'habitude mes élèves sont mauvais, mais là, j'ai un millésime parfait !

En effet, il n'a pas lésiné sur les moyens, il doit y avoir plus de dix cibles et des montages étranges de cibles mouvantes. On bien surs qu'il s'agit d'un cours d'EPS ?

\- Et comme les paris sportifs ça fait aussi parti du sport, c'est Sentoumaru qui récoltera les paris.

Dans les gradins, un gros type au physique étrange et à la ceinture de corde léchouille frénétiquement sa sucette en forme de patte de chat.

\- Quoi ? c'est vraiment n'importe quoi !

Nami-san s'adresse au professeur tandis que Vivi-san supervise Koza-san qui a déjà commencé à démonter certaines cibles.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on y gagne ?

Je demande tout en gardant les yeux fixés dans ceux de Margaret.

\- Un secret.

Elle me répond sans sourciller et poursuit.

\- La perdante devra révéler un secret à l'autre.

C'est donc ça.

Autour de nous une légère vague de contestation mais je ressens l'agitation qui gagne la classe, c'est peut-être ce qu'il nous faut à tous, une compétition en règle.

\- D'accord.

Non Lilly tu n'as pas…

\- Si tu gagnes, je te dirai ce que tu veux savoir. Dis-je en désignant Margaret.

\- J'en ferai pareil.

Je souris, la situation est absurde.

\- Aucun de tes petits secrets ne m'intéressent. Un léger rire traversa ma gorge.

\- Détrompe-toi.

Oh, je dois avouer que la détermination que me démontre Margaret force le respect, mais elle ne sait pas à qui elle a affaires. Je dépose mon arc magnifique dans les mains d'Akira et retire mon carquois fétiche que je lui confie avant de me saisir d'un arc banal et trop grand pour moi.

Margaret est si sure d'elle.

\- Tu as beau être téméraire, je ne veux pas qu'on m'accuse d'avoir gagné grâce au matériel, alors je me mets à ton niveau.

Et ça résoudra la question de mon arc « Dragon Céleste ». Je salue du regard Akira qui sert contre elles mes bijoux adorés, Vivi-san la prend par les épaules et l'emmène dans les gradins. Derrière moi, Nami-san me glisse à l'oreille.

\- T'es pas censée être au courant, mais Margaret est notre championne régionale, elle n'a jamais perdu, alors fait attention.

Je hoche la tête et elle s'en va rejoindre les autres. Eux non plus ne sont pas censés savoir mon niveau réel. Après tout, je ne suis pas d'ici.

Borsalino-senseï nous explique rapidement les règles, elles sont simples. Il y aura trois phases. La première pour les huit cibles fixes à 80 mètres, il faut faire le plus de points. La seconde pour les cibles mouvantes, il faudra en toucher le plus. Puis l'épreuve finale qu'il nous révèlera en temps voulu.

Margaret et moi nous saluons du regard, courtoisie nécessaire à la noblesse de ce sport. Je choisi de lui laisser la main. Elle n'aura qu'un seul moment de gloire alors autant qu'elle en profite.

Les cibles sont posées tout au fond du gymnase, le reste de la classe est calmement assis sur les gradins à droite. Margaret a remonté la ligne et décoche sa première flèche. Elle est précise et remonte une cible après l'autre. Au final elle les a toutes touchées mais n'a percé que cinq fois le fameux cercle rouge. Les élèves l'applaudissent ce qui doit lui faire du bien après le rejet de Boa. Ce tournois est aussi une occasion pour elle de retrouver un peu de popularité.

Je laisse couler les applaudissements encore un peu avant de m'avancer au centre de la ligne des dix mètres. Là où Margaret avait pris le temps de tirer une par une, ses flèches, je pioche huit flèches dans le carquois posé dans mon dos. Je positionne mon arc à l'horizontal et coince les huit têtes contre le bois usé de l'arc. Je plie un peu mes genoux, mais ma petite taille a toujours été un avantage sérieux, souvent sous-estimé par mes adversaires.

J'inspire profondément et me concentre au point de tout effacer de mon esprit, je ne vois que les trajectoires. J'expire et tends la corde.

D'un coup sec et rapide je libère les huit flèches qui s'en vont fendre l'air à une vitesse phénoménale. Elles se poussent légèrement les unes et les autres sous l'impulsion que je leur ai donnée et vont rigoureusement toutes, percer les cœurs rouges des cibles.

Je n'en ai pas manqué un seul.

Dans le silence général, je me retourne, Margaret est derrière moi à quelques pas mais loin. Cette distance qui nous sépare, celle qui nous différencie.

Elle est championne, tandis je n'ai aucun titre ni médaille, j'ai toujours eu peur qu'on attribue ma réussite à mes origines. Mais c'est une amazone, le combat n'est pas terminé.

Au loin j'entends un murmure monter et le professeur saluer mon tir. Mais ni Margaret ni moi ne prêtons attention aux alentours, elle veut me battre et moi je veux me battre. Nous entamons la phase 2 sans même attendre qu'on nous y invite. Margaret active le petit moteur et les petites cibles du module commencent à bouger. On se croirait devant un stand de fête foraine. Il ne manquerait plus que la musique et l'odeur des barbes à papa.

Plus déterminée que jamais Margaret va chercher en elle-même l'énergie et la conviction nécessaire pour livrer ses meilleurs tirs, mais elle rate la dernière en explosant quand même la cible. Ses mains sont crispées et ses muscles sont tendus.

L'esprit toujours vide et lavée de toute douleur j'accompagne une à une chacune de mes flèches vers le cœur de la cible. C'est comme si à chaque tire retirait une des épines qui blesse mon cœur, comme si je gagnais en envergure. J'ai compté dix-neuf impacts parfaits, je n'en ai pas loupé un seul mais je sais qu'il en manque un. Derrière, j'entends le professeur rire de sa voix aiguë. Mon intuition doit être la bonne, la dernière cible doit être cachée quelque part.

La première qualité de l'archer et l'observation et je suis à peu près certaine que le professeur a basé la dernière épreuve sur cet impératif. La dernière cible doit être dissimulée mais à portée de tir.

Où Borsalino-senseï aurait-il pu la cacher ?

Soudain, le souvenir me traverse l'esprit ! Quand je suis arrivée, il tapotait dans le dos de Vinsmoke-san ! Il lui a collé la cible dans le dos !

A cette distance un tir trop violent lui causerait de sévères blessures, la précision, seconde valeur de l'archer. Vu l'état de nefs dans lequel se trouve Margaret il n'est pas question de lui donner la solution, je dois trouver un moyen d'attirer l'attention de Vinsmoke-san sans qu'elle ne lui tire dessus.

Il est assis au dernier rang, devant lui, Roronoa-san…. Je me souviens alors de ce moment rapide qu'il avait fait pour venir en aide au blond, peut-il le sauve encore ? Je parie là-dessus.

La résolution prise je commence à courir dans la direction opposée aux gradins. A bonne distance je décoche une flèche qui vient se planter entre les jambes de Roronoa-san qui sursaute à cause de l'impact.

\- Oraaa ! ça va pas ?

Les autres élèves s'écartent de lui, sauf Vinsmoke-san qui se lève et se penche pour reculer son ami de peur d'un nouveau tir. Dans son geste, j'aperçois le haut de la cible effectivement positionnée dans son dos. Je glisse un œil vers Margaret qui a évidemment découvert le disque en carton elle-aussi. Sans attendre d'avantage, elle bande son arc et tire en direction du blond. Comme je le craignais elle a bien pris Vinsmoke-san pour cible vivante !

Du plus rapide que je le peux, je tire moi aussi, en direction du blond pour barrer la trajectoire de la flèche de Margaret. J'espère juste que Roronoa-san pourra le dégager à temps.

L'impact n'a pas été fort mais il a dû être puissant, assez pour faire glisser Vinsmoke-san des marches des gradins.

J'ai vissé mes yeux sur ses jambes et j'ai prié pour ne pas les voir s'écraser contre le sol. Mais Roronoa-san l'a rattrapé, il s'est saisi du bond par la taille et l'a chopé à la volée lui empêchant une chute douloureuse.

Ce n'est qu'en voyant Vinsmoke ainsi perché dans le vide et retenu par les bras solides de Roronoa-san que Margaret comprend ce qu'elle a fait. Elle lâche son arc qui vient se briser conter le sol et court jusqu'aux gradins.

Pour moi ce ne sera pas possible, j'ai le souffle court et mes jambes flageolent, j'ai vraiment eu peur.

\- OOoooooOOOooooh je crois que nous avons une gagnante !

Borsalino-senseï s'est levé et ramasse la flèche tombée à côté de Vinsmoke-san. Ce dernier se rend compte finalement de ce qu'il avait dans le dos et arrache en criant la cible en carton. Devant l'étonnement général, aucune flèche n'est plantée dans cette cible, mais elle est pliée en deux.

Un murmure se soulève et tous demandent des explications.

\- Hiihiiiiiihii, regardez donc !

De ses longs doigts, Borsalino-senseï dévoile la flèche de Margaret, plantée dans la mienne qui a paré l'impact. Le choc a été violent, la cible a été pliée et ma flèche perforée, elle va éclater, mais Vinsmoke-san n'a rien senti.

L'espace d'une seconde, ma flèche s'effrite et tombe en miettes sur les gradins. Je m'écroule, les fesses sur le terrain puis j'entends Margaret murmurer : « J'ai perdu ».

\- Raaaaaaah …

Ma tête cogne contre le lino du terrain, ça m'a fait du bien mais je suis rincée.

\- Ouiiiii ! Bravoooo Lillyyyyyy !

J'entends la voix d'Akira et j'ai envie de rire. Je me redresse et tout le monde a quitté les gradins, l'ambiance s'est réchauffée. Nami-san me tend la main et m'aide à me redresser.

\- Une si belle victoire ça vaut bien une invitation à ma soirée privée ! J'entends vaguement Nami-san.

\- Oooh ! je peux venir aussi !?

Akira m'a rejoint, elle tient toujours fermement mes bijoux et sourit à Nami-san. J'ai presque envie d'y aller, à sa soirée privée.

\- Tu as effectivement gagné.

Un genou à terre, Margaret me tend la main, je la serre.

\- Mais ne t'en fais pas, pas la peine de me raconter que tu rêves d'un poney pour noël, tes petits secrets ne m'intéressent pas.

Margaret sourit, pour la première fois et ne lâche pas ma main, au contraire, elle tire dessus pour me rapprocher d'elle. La bouche collée contre mon oreille elle me susurre.

\- Comme tu as l'air d'être têtue et aimer faire l'autruche, laisse-moi de te le dire ce petit secret. Tu as raison, le fait que nous soyons sortis ensemble lui et moi l'été dernier n'en est pas un, tout le monde le savait et c'est la raison pour laquelle Hancock me voulait près d'elle. Mais ce que personne ne sait, ce que nous avons gardé secret Luffy et moi, c'est que nous avons couché ensemble, tous les deux, plusieurs fois. Pas un recoin de son corps ne m'est inconnu.

Margaret m'a lâché et ma tête s'est cogné contre le sol. Elle se penche sur moi et me dépose un baiser sur la joue.

\- Je suis seule désormais, mais vous n'avez pas à vous imposer ça à cause de moi. Alors ? Toujours persuadée que mes petits secrets te désintéressent ?

Ma vision devient floue et je sens un liquide chaud s'écouler de mon nez.

\- Lilly ! tu saiiiiiignes !

Mais loin de l'effusion habituelle, le torrent rouge se déverse avec une certaine sérénité, comme si c'était mon cœur qui saignait, qui en finissait d'être brisé.

Je ferme les yeux et je sens qu'on me porte et me transporte dans un autre lieu. J'ai l'impression qu'une odeur de viande grillée s'engouffre dans mes narines endolories, on m'amène à la cantine ? Peu après, je me réveille sur un petit lit de l'infirmerie. Je reconnais tout de suite ce décor si familier. Allongée, je referme les yeux, tout mon corps est si lourd. Le poids de mes sentiments, de ma conscience qui m'accable.

La révélation de Margaret m'a fait l'effet d'une gifle, d'un passage à tabac, comme si un camion m'avait roulé dessus. Mais je n'arrive toujours pas à pleurer. Pourtant je sais que j'ai mal rien qu'à l'imaginer prendre la main d'une autre, la regarder avec cette douceur, lui sourire…

Mes doigts pianotent sur le drap blanc et je serre le poing.

\- Lâche-moi putain ! j'ai rien !

\- J'te crois pas le roulé ! laisse toi examiner !

Les voix de Roronoa-san et Vinsmoke-san me sortent de mes sanglots secs.

\- Il est où l'autre ?

\- Tu vois, y'a personne, c'est bon j'me tire.

\- J'AI DIT !

J'entends le bruit d'une chaise qui claque. Curieuse, je me retourne discrètement et pousse le rideau blanc du bout du doigt. Devant le bureau de Marco, Vinsmoke-san est assis sur la chaise, bloqué par Roronoa-san, les bras accrochés aux accoudoirs et la tête baissée face au blond.

\- Pourquoi tu fais toujours ça …

Les mots de Roronoa-san arrachent un soupire à Vinsmoke-san.

\- Et toi, pourquoi tu me traites toujours comme un con ?

\- C'est pas vrai ! Et d'abord t'es le premier à jouer les guignols, à t'affoler pour toutes ces filles … C'est la première fois que je vois Roronoa-san le rouge aux joues.

\- Je suis comme ça, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de savoir ce que je veux.

\- Ah ouais ?! bah on dirait pas le cuisto. Mais bon, après tout, si t'es même pas capable de trouver un truc sympa à me dire …

Vinsmoke-san pointe du doigts Roronoa-san qui doit faire référence à son gage du jeu du roi pendant le voyage scolaire, auquel Vinsmoke-san avait refusé de répondre.

\- J'en étais sur ! tu fais encore la gueule pour ça !

\- EVIDEMENT ! … et je fais pas la gueule, j'suis juste … voilà.

Quelle éloquence. Même quand ils essaient de ce dire quelque chose ces deux-là en passent toujours pas des engueulades … je soupire intérieurement.

\- Ta force, ton courage, ta couleur de cheveux, tes boucles d'oreilles … ça va ? je continue ?

\- Mmmm…

La tête de Roronoa-san retombe vers le sol, dérobant son regard à celui de Vinsmoke-san. Une atmosphère étrange commence à titiller mes narines. Me dites pas que …

Vinsmoke-san dépose ses mains sur les joues de Roronoa-san et le force à le regarder.

\- Tes yeux, tes lèvres …

Pas besoin de mots pour terminer cette phrase, leurs bouches sont scellées les unes sur les autres.

OH PUTAIN !

Je presse mes paumes sur mes narines pour ne pas transformer l'infirmerie en baignoire de sang et je fais des efforts surhumains pour garder les yeux ouverts. Pas question d'en perdre une seule miette. Leur baiser est interminable, les mains de Roronoa-san ont quitté les accoudoirs pour venir saisir le t-shirt de Vinsmoke-san, il pourrait le déchirer. Mais loin de protester, Vinsmoke-san se blotti plus proche encore des bras de Roronoa-san et cambre un peu son dos.

GRAND DIEU QUE C'EST SEXY !

Je crois qu'ils sont à deux doigt de se monter dessus !

\- Y'a quelqu'un ?

RHAAAAH AKIRA !?

Nous sursautons tous les trois et les deux garçons reprennent illico leur distance habituelle tandis qu'Akira pénètre dans la petite pièce.

\- Oh ! salut ! vous êtes blessés ? vous êtes tous rouges ?

\- NAN !

Ils se tirent en courant, la porte claque et ils ont déjà disparu. Je pousse le rideau et me vautre sur le sol, le carrelage froid me fais du bien. Je jurerai que de la vapeur s'échappe de mes paumes, mon sang doit être en fusion.

\- Oh ! t'es là ! les cours de l'après-midi ont été annulé !

\- Hein ?

Mon amie me tend un soba-pan et viens s'asseoir par terre à côté de moi.

\- Il parait que Belmère a séquestré tous les profs de notre classe pour que Nami puisse quand même profiter de son jour d'anniversaire ! t'y crois ?

\- Honnêtement ? oui.

\- Du coup les filles nous attendent si t'es en état !

Akira a toujours le sourire et les pieds nus. Elle boulotte tranquillement son soba-pan et fredonnant. Évidemment que je veux venir avec elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

Elle avale de travers et Akira-grimace fait son retour.

\- Les magasins …

Je l'entends déglutir bruyament et surtout je la vois tirer une tronche !

\- Shishishiiiii ! et tu as accepté !?

\- J'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir, t'aime bien ça non ?

\- Oui, mais toi tu déteste ça…

Tu as accepté pour moi.

\- J'avale d'une traite mon soba-pan et me hisse sur mes jambes avec une énergie imaginaire.

\- Go !

Hors de question que je laisse ses efforts vains ! Sus aux magasins !

J'étais tellement dégoûtée d'avoir perdu mes affaires pendant le voyage scolaire que je n'étais même pas rentrée dans une boutique depuis. Mais c'est la première fois que je fais du shopping avec autant d'amies.

Nami-san ne quitte plus son téléphone des mains qui vibre sans arrêts d'appels et de messages, elle offre une ristourne aujourd'hui seulement sur les ardoises de ceux qui lui souhaitent son anniversaire. A chaque appel elle griffonne dans son carnet secret. Vivi-san quant à elle est pire que moi niveau shopping, et surtout dépenses ! Nous devions juste prendre une glace et aller à la boutique de maillots de bain mais on se retrouve à entreprendre une expédition devant chaque vitrine du centre commercial.

La route jusqu'au maillot est encore longue…

Tandis qu'Akira s'aère le cerveau en donnant des noms à tous les poissons de l'aquarium géant qui trône au milieu de l'étage, je balaye du regard la vitrine du magasin en face. Ce sont des petits objets mignons et scintillants, je me demande quel genre de fille pourrait porter des trucs pareil…

Quand soudain mes yeux se posent sur un petit bijou de portable, du genre scintillant et parfaitement inutile mais qui attire mon regard et redonne des couleurs à mes joues. Une petite libellule étincelante aux ailes irisées. Elle est magnifique !

J'ai fait de la condensation sur la vitre mais je n'arrive pas à défaire mon regard de ses ailes.

Il me la faut !

Je m'apprête à passer le seuil de la boutique mais … Nami-san m'attrape au vol.

\- Direction les maillots !

\- Oui oui, deux secondes ! j'arrive je la prends juste !

Elle me regarde, dégaine son carnet secret.

\- Je te facture donc deux secondes du jour de mon anniversaire ?!

La menace suprême… Je soupire en m'adressant mentalement à la libellule « bouge pas, je reviendrai te chercher ! » puis cède à Nami-san qui ricane.

Nous sommes toutes les trois assises sur les fauteuils tandis que Nami-san sillonne les rayons du magasin.

\- J'ai envie de mourir. Chuchotte Akira.

\- Et moi de m'enfuir. Lui répondis-je.

\- Tenez bon les filles, ce n'est qu'un jour par an. Concède Vivi-san.

Puis Nami-san reviens vers nous, les bras chargés.

\- Alors ! je vous ai trouvé des petites merveilles ! pas question de refuser de les essayer ! Tiens, pour toi Akira j'ai pris un modèle une pièce, avec ta petite poitrine et ta jolie peau ça sera super. Pour Vivi j'ai pris le plus cher. Et toi Lilly, j'ai remarqué un truc la dernière fois : tu nous avais caché tes nibards ! allez hop, on va remédier à ça ! en cabine et plus vite que ça !

Nous soupirons toutes les trois et je vois qu'Akira lorgne sur la sortie de secours, je lui prends la main et tente de lui transmettre le peu de courage qu'il me reste.

Chacune dans une cabine, c'est la soumission totale.

Je défais ma chemise et me retrouve très vite en sous-vêtements devant le miroir. Devant ma peau blanche je me souviens des mots de Margaret : « _Pas un recoin de son corps ne m'est inconnu _» et je me sens frémir.

La peau de Monley-san. Ma peau.

Je passe mes doigts sur mon cou et les glisse sur mes épaules. Qu'est-ce que ça me ferait s'il effleurait ma peau comme ça ? ai-je envie qu'il le fasse ? Hypnotisée par cette pensée je ressens sa chaleur, comme au cinéma quand je me suis endormie contre lui. Je repense à sa main dans mon dos.

Pourquoi n'en ai-je pas plus profité ?

Je soupire et enfile le maillot de bain choisi par Nami-san. Deux pièces. Il est vrai que ma poitrine est généreuse, mais je ne l'avais jamais considéré comme un atout, je ne m'étais jamais posée la question de plaire à quelqu'un. Ou encore d'être désirable.

Je noue les cordons colorés derrière ma nuque dégagée par mes cheveu noués. Le tissu, tout en nuances de bleus, met en valeur ma peau laiteuse et les paillettes me donnent de l'éclat. La forme du soutien-gorge souligne l'opulence de ma poitrine en en dévoilant les contours. Le bas, légèrement échancré, accompagne la finesse de mes jambes. Je les trouve d'ordinaire trop maigres et petites mais là, elles me plaisent. Je me tourne et me retourne devant le miroir avant de pousser le rideau pour retrouver mes amies.

Akira est aussi victime du changement. Mais comme moi, ce changement lui donne des allures féminines plus assumées. Le maillot gris perlé qu'elle porte est largement décolleté à l'avant et les bretelles soulignent la musculature de ses bras. La ceinture à la taille lui donne une allure sophistiquée et plus mature que d'ordinaire. Ses yeux océans et ses cheveux écarlates paraissent encore plus flamboyants.

Vivi-san est quant à elle revêtue d'un maillot couleur or qui lui va parfaitement.

Et Nami-san … Je dois avouer avoir du mal à déterminer la couleur du tissu tellement c'est le grand absent de son corps. Mais bon, autant couvrir des montagnes avec une serviette en papier… c'est vain…

Je me dis au moins qu'il ne sera pas très cher vu le peu de tissu utilisé…

\- 155 Berry. Merci les filles.

\- KOUAAA ?!

Nami-san part en nous faisant un clin d'œil sous le bruit du tiroir-caisse du magasin. Vivi-san et moi sortons nos cartes de crédit tandis qu'Akira est en train de se changer. Je refuse de lui imposer cette facture cosmique alors qu'elle a pris tout son courage pour enfiler ce maillot dans lequel elle est si jolie. Je fais signe à la vendeuse de rajouter la part d'Akira et son maillot au montant… Je dis adieu mentalement à ma jolie libellule en tapant mon code sur la machine.

J'aurai préféré me planter.

**Point de vue Akira** :

Je m'asperge plusieurs fois le visage avec de l'eau froide. Puis je tapote mes joues et me redresse pour me contempler dans le miroir au-dessus du lavabo. Nami avait raison. Ce maillot de bain gris perle met en exergue mes cheveux et mes yeux. On ne voit qu'eux. Mon regard descend inexorablement vers ce décolleté vertigineux qui laisse même entrevoir mon nombril. Comme mes seins sont petits, je n'ai pas l'impression d'être vulgaire. Heureusement que je n'ai pas hérité de la poitrine opulente de ma mère.

Je fronce les sourcils en me souvenant des paroles horribles qu'elle m'a décernées tout à l'heure. Nami, Vivi, Lilly et moi nous sommes séparées pour que la rouquine puisse achever les préparatifs de sa fête d'anniversaire. En rentrant chez moi pour dîner, je me suis rendue compte que j'ai passé une bonne partie des dix derniers jours à l'extérieur. Le Jeu du Roi a fait des dégâts dans mon cœur et ma tête, il fallait absolument que je me change les idées. Mais à ce moment-là, en ouvrant la porte, j'ai culpabilisé d'abandonner ma mère à son sort.

Je l'ai alors découvert blottie sur le canapé, les restes d'un plat surgelé reposant à côté d'elle. Mon cœur s'est affolé à cette vision et j'ai fait aussitôt le lien. Phase dépressive, celle qui me terrifie le plus. En me dirigeant craintivement vers elle, j'ai pressé mon portable à m'en défaire les phalanges avec un leitmotiv en tête : « _Je ne suis plus seule dans cette maison_ ». C'est vrai. Même si mon père est toujours en séminaire, il me suffit de l'appeler pour ressentir notre lien. Alors j'ai replacé la couverture sur le corps endormi de ma mère et j'ai débarrassé la vaisselle sale. J'ai sorti l'un des nombreux plats préparés qu'achète ma mère et l'ai placé au micro-ondes. Je déteste cette nourriture mais je voulais rejoindre Lilly au plus vite chez elle.

En repartant, à peine vingt minutes plus tard, j'ai fait quand même une halte devant le canapé. Je devais l'informer de la soirée de Nami. Si je ne communique pas avec elle, rien ne changera vraiment. Le corps tremblotant, j'ai allongé le bras vers elle et j'ai secoué son corps frêle. Elle a émis un grognement plaintif puis s'est tournée vers moi. Son regard océan était alors aussi glacial qu'un ciel d'hiver.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? m'assena-t-elle aussitôt.

L'antipathie dans sa voix désintégra mon souffle. Dans ma gorge ne reposait plus que le vide. Je dus piocher dans les réserves de mes poumons pour parvenir à déclarer :

\- Je... je sors ce soir. Une amie m'a invitée à son anniversaire.

\- Tu peux bien faire ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche.

A ces mots cinglants, elle reposa sa chevelure rose contre l'oreiller et m'ignora royalement. Je ne sais comment je fis pour partir de cette maison mais quand je repris connaissance j'étais déjà en train de courir vers le Moby Dick. Plus vite, toujours plus vite. Il fallait que je revois le visage de Lilly sinon j'allais me fissurer de toutes parts.

A peine je fus accueillie par le regard inquiet de Nina que je me rendis compte que c'était une mauvaise idée. Je ne pouvais pas faire face à Lilly dans cet état. Il fallait d'abord que je reconstitue mon sourire de façade. Je me suis alors excusée et je me suis enfermée dans les toilettes du café en prétextant que je devais enfiler mon maillot de bain.

J'arrose de nouveau mon visage.

\- Allez, du nerf Akiki.

Je respire un grand coup et sors des toilettes en arborant un grand sourire de façade. C'est devenu naturel ces derniers temps. La salle est pleine, comme toujours. Je repère sans mal mon amie vêtue d'un joli chemisier vert lichen et qui est en train de passer un chiffon sur un table vide. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne me voit pas approcher. Puis elle se redresse et ses prunelles marrons vagabondent vers la vitre. Quelque chose – toujours la même depuis le voyage scolaire - me saute aux yeux. Lilly est triste. Et le temps ne répare pas son cœur. Alors que des personnes l'ont acceptée pour qui elle est, et ce même en ayant conscience de son identité. Marco, Thatch, Izou, Sabo, moi-même et... un autre nom auquel je refuse de penser pour le moment. J'ai cru qu'elle allait s'épanouir de plus en plus après cet épisode. Cependant c'est l'inverse qui s'est produit.

Mon sourire se crispe. Pourquoi... pourquoi est-ce que je suis une amie aussi minable ? Je pourrais directement lui poser la question pour savoir ce qui la mine autant. Mais je n'ai pas envie. Car ça me rappellerait avec encore plus de virulence que je suis pathétique en tant que soutien. Je me déteste rien que pour ne pas comprendre ce qui lui donne cet air abattu. Lorsque je parviens à sa hauteur, elle tourne enfin la tête vers moi.

\- Akiki ? Ça ne va pas ?

J'arque les sourcils, chamboulée. C'est à moi de te poser cette question, Lilly... Allez Akira, souris, souris comme tu l'as toujours fait devant elle. Une tartelette à la framboise fait subitement son entrée dans me champ de vision.

\- Quelque chose m'alerte que tu n'as pas mangé à ta faim ma grande, me glisse Nina en me lançant un clin d'oeil.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sourire. Cette famille est tellement chaleureuse. J'étreins brièvement la maman Newgate dont le rire fait sursauter tous les verres de la salle. Puis je dévore le dessert et me tourne vers Lilly en levant les bras en l'air :

\- Allons nous amuser Lilly !

\- Bien parlé !

La blanche tape dans ma paume offerte et enlace à son tour sa mère. Leur différence de taille est impressionnante. Nina embrasse le nez de sa fille et déclare :

\- Dois-je me forcer pour te conseiller de ne pas trop picoler ?

\- Hmmm, non. Ça ne te ressemblerait pas.

A la bonne heure ! Amusez-vous les poulettes, profitez-en mais ayez en tête que demain c'est jeudi et il va falloir assurer ! Et ce week-end va falloir réviser pour les examens ! Cora, je vais assurer le service en salle comme convenu, tu peux y aller aussi. Cora, alias Corazon, est également convié à la soirée de Nami pour une raison que j'ignore. Je relève la tête et sourit à sa patronne et amie. Je crois qu'il n'a pas remarqué que son tablier était en train de prendre feu...

\- T'aurais fait quoi si t'avais mis le feu au café ? On arrive à peine à joindre les deux bouts, c'est pas le moment de nous endetter.

Je cligne des yeux. La scène est pour le moins surréaliste. Trafalgar Law est en train de sermonner Corazon. Alors comme ça ces deux-là se connaissent ? Je me tourne vers Lilly qui est encore plus sur le cul que moi.

\- C'est quoi ce délire ?! fait-elle.

Corazon allait s'expliquer mais il est tombé à la renverse en glissant sur... rien du tout... C'est donc Law qui se charge d'éclairer nos lanternes de la manière la plus concise qui soit :

\- Corazon m'a recueilli quand j'étais môme. Et vous, d'où vous le connaissez ?

\- Il travaille au Moby Dick et est par conséquent l'apprenti de ma mère.

Je percute alors. Law est ami avec Nami et est proche de Corazon. D'où l'invitation de ce dernier. Tout coule de source ! L'homme se redresse maladroitement et retire le cadenas de son vélo.

\- Mon petit Law, tu veux bien emmener Crimson-san avec ta moto ? Je vais m'occuper de Lilly.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! répond le concerné en se frappant le visage. Et c'est qui « Crimson-san » ?

\- C'est moi !

\- Bien.

Il me lance une veste de motard à la figure ainsi qu'un casque. Oooh je vais faire de la moto ?! Ce que c'est excitant ! Je n'aime pas trop ce type d'engin mais il me permettra de ressentir le vent pleinement ! Law me dévisage :

Ne sois pas si impatiente, je vais rouler au pas pour attendre Cora-san et Minimoy.

\- Oh..., fais-je un peu déçue en enfilant ce qu'il m'a prêté.

Je monte derrière lui et passe mes bras autour de sa taille. Mon désenchantement n'est que de courte durée car le duo improbable que forme Corazon et Law anime tout le trajet. Ils me font rire et, encore plus important, ils font rire Lilly.

Ma gaieté est pulvérisée au moment même où nous nous garons à proximité de la plage. Sur cette dernière je parviens à discerner un attroupement qui se trouve à une dizaine de mètres de nous. Seule la lumière de la lune éclaire leurs visages. Et force est de constater que c'est toujours le sien que je repère en premier.

Ace est là.

Je ne suis pas étonné de sa présence, il est assez proche de Nami. Mais le voir me fait toujours aussi mal. Nous descendons sur la grève et les rejoignons. Nous sommes accueilli par Eustass Kid qui rit toujours à sa façon, c'est-à-dire comme une hyène :

\- Mais regardez qui voilà ! Le toubib, Minimoy, l'aguicheuse et... mais c'est qui ce clown ?! Enfin bref, j'en ai rien à kicker. Alors vous avez hâte de vous mettre une murge les gonzesses ?

Kid passe un bras autour du cou de Lilly et du mien et fait teinter deux bouteilles en verre. La blanche ricane :

\- Ne te ventes pas trop, je serai encore en train de boire que tu auras déjà la tête au dessus d'un seau.

\- C'est un défi, Minimoy ? rétorque Kid en souriant narquoisement. T'entends ça Killer ? Cette nana a plus de burnes que la plupart des mecs sur cette plage !

L'homme masqué se tient derrière nous et hoche la tête en silence. Pas très causant, il est l'extrême opposé de son ami aux cheveux de feu.

\- Ah mais c'est moi que tu nommes « aguicheuse » ! je percute enfin. Pourquoi ?

\- Quelle question ! s'exclame Kid en se penchant vers moi. L'autre coup t'as enfoncé si profondément ta langue dans la bouche de Portgas qu'aucun spectateur de votre emballement passionnel ne risque d'oublier ce qu'il a vu !

Je me détourne, rouge d'embarras. Je jette un regard vers le principal intéressé mais heureusement il n'a rien entendu des propos compromettants de Kid. Il est en train de se tordre de rire en compagnie de Zoro, Franky, Luffy, Sanji et d'une fille que je ne connais pas aux courts cheveux bleus. La cause de leur hilarité est simple : Usopp est en train de faire le pitre avec deux bâtonnets de Mikado enfoncés dans ses narines. Comment Ace peut rire aussi allégrement ? Je secoue la tête. Je vais finir par devenir mauvaise si je continue à faire attention à lui.

La fille finit par quitter leur groupe pour rejoindre Vivi qui est elle-même en pleine discussion avec Robin, Violet, Rebecca et une autre fille que je ne connais pas. Celle aux cheveux bleus nous désigne et les cinq femmes viennent à notre rencontre.

\- Lilly ! Akira ! Je suis contente de vous voir ! s'écrit Vivi.

Son sourire déclenche le nôtre. Elle désigne les deux « nouvelles » :

\- Je vous présente Nojiko, la grande sœur de Nami.

\- Oh ! J'ignorais que Nami avait une sœur ! je m'exclame.

\- On peut dire qu'elle aime s'entourer de personnes aux cheveux bleus, fait remarquer Lilly.

\- Ah ah, c'est que vous avez l'air marrantes toutes les deux ! s'esclaffe Nojiko.

\- Et voici Conis, la correspondante suédoise de Nami. Elle est déjà en vacances et est venue une semaine au Japon pour s'habituer à nos coutumes. Vous la reverrez également en septembre pendant la « semaine des correspondants ».

\- Nombril ! dit Conis en s'inclinant vers nous.

La blanche et moi écarquillons les yeux.

\- Euh... Ca veut dire « bonjour » en suédois ? demande Lilly.

\- Non, ça signifie bel et bien « nombril » en japonais, conclue Robin comme si elle parlait toutes les langues du monde.

La seconde suivante nous sommes toutes là à nous marrer comme des baleines. L'allégresse de la blanche et la mienne est de nouveau coupée par une nouvelle arrivante.

\- Bonsoir.

Nous nous tournons de concert vers Margaret qui avance lentement vers nous, indécise. Son affliction est collée sur ses traits et me rappelle celle de Lilly ces derniers temps. Leur duel de tir à l'arc était haletant, un peu trop même pour n'être qu'un simple défi. Une tension inhabituelle nous avait tous figés dans l'attente. Seul son sourire prouve qu'elle prend sur elle en ce moment pour se montrer poli. Nami a dû l'inviter parce qu'elle avait pitié d'elle. Il ne faut pas oublier que Margaret a été radiée par Hancock. Je fronce les sourcils et la regarde par en dessous. Je m'en fiche à présent. Je ne peux pas omettre ce à quoi j'ai assisté. Je me souviens. De la bouche de Margaret tout contre l'oreille de Lilly, de ses confidences inaudibles puis du corps de mon amie. Qui s'effondre, toujours un peu plus fort lorsque je me remémore ce qui s'est passé. Alors que je lui avais offert ma sympathie, voilà comment Margaret nous remercie. Qu'elle ose encore s'en prendre à Lilly et je ne répondrai plus de rien.

\- Où est Nami ?

La voix de Law nous tire du malaise. Remarquant toute notre attention dirigée vers lui, il se détourne.

\- Pas que ça m'intéresse mais son cadeau est encombrant.

\- Tout à coup nous sommes tous éblouis par des phares qui proviennent tout droit de la mer.

\- Putain c'est quoi ces conneries ?! hurle Kid.

\- Bienvenue à tous ! J'espère que vous êtes tous prêts pour fêter le meilleur anniversaire de tous les temps !

Cette voix qui provient d'un haut-parleur... C'est celle de Nami ! Nous nous habituons petit à petit à la luminosité agressive. La rouquine se tient sur un yacht et exhibe le bikini qu'elle a acheté cet après-midi. Tandis que les premières exclamations de joie explosent dans notre groupe, la reine de la soirée nous coupe dans notre élan de joie :

\- Je vous préviens, obligation pour les filles de sortir leurs boobs et pour les garçons de faire parader leurs abdominaux ! J'espère que vous avez pensé à prendre vos maillots car sinon vous ne poserez pas un orteil sur mon bateau, le «_ Vogue Merry_ » !

\- T'as déjà bu combien de verres Akiki ?

\- Euh, je ne sais plus trop. Quatre ou cinq ?

\- Hééééé ?! s'exclame Lilly. T'es en train de me devancer !

La blanche écarte ses jambes pour placer son gobelet et le remplir avec une bouteille à proximité. Je pouffe en l'observant siroter sa boisson comme si me rattraper était tout ce qui comptait au monde. Puis elle brandit son verre en poussant un « _Aah !_ » satisfait. Je ris franchement en tapant mes pieds l'un contre l'autre. Puis mes yeux furètent d'un coin à l'autre du pont du bateau.

\- Non Akira, le monstre du Loch Ness ne se pointera pas cette nuit, affirme Lilly en tapotant ma tête.

\- Dommage, je serai bien montée sur son dos. Mais tu n'y es pas, je cherche ce qu'on a bu en début de soirée. Tu sais, on a tous trinqué avec en montant sur le _Vogue Merry_.

\- Tu parles du shooter ? « La cervelle de singe » ?

\- C'était bon.

\- Y a que toi pour aimer les trucs infâmes ! rigole Lilly en frappant son front contre mon épaule.

J'attends qu'elle se redresse pour m'allonger, la tête sur ses cuisses. Ses mains fourragent aussitôt dans mes cheveux et mon sourire est le reflet du sien. Cette nuit d'été est chaude, une brise tiède lèche mes membres nus, la musique fait vibrer le pont, l'air marin empli mes narines et surtout Lilly est à mes côtés. Je me sens légère, comme si l'alcool et la présence de la blanche chassait mes soucis. Lilly aussi semble un peu plus apaisée. L'espace d'un instant j'ai le sentiment que c'est ma compagnie qui lui fait du bien. Une discussion alentour attire mon attention. Je tourne la tête et découvre Zoro et Robin accoudés au bastingage. Je me remémore mon entrée dans l'infirmerie de tout à l'heure.

\- Dis Lillynette je peux te poser une question ?

\- Yeap ? Après ce sera à moi de t'en poser une !

\- Pourquoi Zoro et Sanji étaient rouges lorsque je suis venue te rendre visite à l'infirmerie ? Ils s'étaient battus ?

La blanche presse aussitôt son nez et agite son autre main devant comme si cela pouvait retarder la montée sanguine. Attendez... Si elle fait ça c'est que...

\- NAAAAAAAN ILS ONT FAIT COMME IZOU ET SABO ?! je m'égosille en me relevant.

\- CHUUUUUUT ! s'écrit Lilly pas moins fort en me forçant à me rallonger. Ne parle pas d'eux, ça va sortir, ça va sortir !

\- Oh non Lilly tiens bon !

J'ajoute mes doigts aux siens pour empêcher le sang d'échapper de ses narines. Ensuite je coule un regard vers Zoro puis vers Sanji qui danse avec d'autres personnes. C'est à peine croyable, je n'ai rien vu venir ! Pour sauver la vie de mon amie, je décide de changer de sujet :

\- Tu voulais me demander quoi ? Ah, je crois que tu me baves dessus.

\- Ah ? Pardon j'étais en train de les imaginer. Euuuh... Ah oui ! Ça va avec Ace ? Je veux dire... Qu'est-ce que ça te fait quand il est là ?

\- J'ai envie de le frapper.

Ma réponse était si spontanée que je croyais qu'elle allait en rire. Au lieu de quoi elle caresse gentiment mon front et me sourit.

\- Pourquoi t'as envie de taper Ace ?

Luffy qui, jusque là dansait également, vient s'asseoir en face de la blanche. L'expression de celle-ci change du tout au tout. J'arque un sourcil. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle réagit de cette façon en sa présence. J'ai soudain l'impression d'être passée à côté de l'essentiel. Je sursaute en sentant une pichenette sur ma joue. Luffy. C'est vrai qu'il m'a posé une question :

\- Tu disais ?

\- Pourquoi t'as envie de taper Ace ?

\- Parce qu'il est lâche, je fais en croisant les bras sur mon maillot de bain et en faisant la moue.

Luffy fronce un peu les sourcils. Ça ne doit pas lui plaire que je dénigre son frère. Il est si proche de nous que j'ai une vue prenante sur son buste nu.

\- Tu m'en veux ? je fais soucieuse.

\- Je ne sais pas, je crois pas.

\- Ils sont bien dessinés tes abdominaux, c'est joli, je constate.

Il pouffe mais je vois bien qu'il n'a pas le cœur à rire. Son attention converge vers Lilly. Il porte sa bière à sa bouche sans quitter des yeux la blanche. Puis il fouille dans la poche de son short de bain et sort un paquet de Mikado qu'il lance à Lilly.

\- C'est pour ? demande la blanche suspicieuse.

\- Pour me faire pardonner. J'ai mangé tout ton paquet pendant le voyage scolaire, c'était pas cool.

Ses mains qu'il a reposées nonchalamment frôlent les jambes de Lilly. Cette dernière ne les quitte pas des yeux. Puis Luffy sourit et se lève pour rejoindre Law, Kid, Corazon et Killer qui font ce qu'ils appellent un « bière-pong ». Je m'apprête à reprendre notre discussion sur un ton joyeux mais la figure de Lilly est définitivement gelée sur le paquet de Mikado.

\- Pourquoi... Mais pourquoi s'acharne-t-il ...? murmure-t-elle.

Je me remets assise et agrippe son visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

Ses yeux marrons plus humides qu'à l'ordinaire se plantent dans les miens. Et c'est un accablement sans nom qui se déverse sur elle. Des larmes perlent au coin de ses yeux tandis qu'elle se force à me sourire.

\- Va danser Akira.

\- Seu... seulement si tu viens avec moi ! je balbutie déconcertée.

Elle secoue la tête.

\- Si tu ne vas pas danser maintenant je vais appeler Sanji pour qu'il t'entraîne de force.

\- Mais dis moi ce que je peux faire pour t'aider ! Je ferai n'importe quoi !

\- Si tu tiens tant que ça à me faire plaisir alors très bien : va t'amuser, ne te soucie pas de moi, c'est ça que je souhaite.

Elle se lève et m'oblige à faire de même. Puis elle me pousse gentiment vers la piste de danse. Elle me sourit, toujours les larmes aux yeux, puis désigne du menton Corazon pour me signifier qu'elle va le rejoindre. Je m'écarte d'elle à contre cœur et déambule comme un automate sur le pont. Mon corps percute une table pleine de gobelets remplis. J'en saisis deux au hasard et les avale cul-sec. Pendant que l'alcool consume mon œsophage, je toise Nami qui est en train de discuter avec Margaret. Mes doigts se contractent autour du verre qui se fissure. La colère trace un chemin net jusqu'à mon cerveau. Pourquoi l'a-t-elle invitée ? C'est sa faute si Lilly se sent aussi mal !

\- Crimson-san ! m'appelle Usopp en saisissant mon coude. Viens t'amuser avec nous !

Il a raison, je dois m'amuser, c'est ce que souhaite Lilly après tout. Je me retrouve sans trop savoir comment au centre de la piste de danse. Sanji est également là est esquisse des claquettes. Je fronce les sourcils. Pourquoi n'est-il pas avec Zoro si ces deux-là se sont embrassés ? Pourquoi les hommes sont-ils aussi lâches ? Je fais volte-face et me retrouve nez à nez avec Violet et Rebecca. L'aînée des deux cousines danse gracieusement le flamenco même si la musique ne s'y prête pas. Quant à Rebecca... Elle aussi est lâche. Margaret l'a sauvée de la noyade lors de mon premier cours de navigation. Et que fait Rebecca pour la remercier ? Elle lui tourne le dos alors que la blonde n'a plus personne sur qui compter. Je serre les poings. Pardon Lilly, j'ai dû mal à m'amuser. Je cherche mon amie des yeux et constate que Corazon l'a rejointe. Ça me rassure. Une grosse main s'abat sur mes cheveux et les frictionne :

\- T'as vraiment la même crinière que moi, l'aguicheuse ! rugit Kid tout sourire.

J'ignore pourquoi mais son sourire me donne soudainement envie d'en faire autant.

\- C'est musique est SUUUUUUUPER, parfaite pour se trémousser ! me garantit Franky qui est le seul en slip de bain.

Ses poses incongrues me font rire comme une folle. Et c'est le bonheur. Un bonheur pur, simple, frivole, qui m'envahit de la tête au pied. Une chaleur inattendue inonde chaque centimètre de mon organisme. C'est si bon, mes membres sont souples. Mon corps se dandine au rythme de la musique. Ma tête dodeline et percute un torse musclé, celui de Kid. Je tapote dessus et bredouille en pouffant :

\- Toc toc, qui est là ? Ha ha !

\- Oïe l'aguicheuse, on t'a perdue ? fait le rouquin en riant et sans me repousser pour autant.

La joue collée à ses pectoraux chauds, je me sens envahie par un bien-être inattendu. Ce genre de contact physique est rassurant. J'entends que des personnes sifflent à mes oreilles, que je suis la cause de ces railleries mais je n'en ai cure. Cette chaleur me rappelle quelqu'un, quelqu'un que je voudrais chasser de mon esprit pour savourer pleinement ce cocon d'euphorie.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent subitement et sont harponnés par d'autres nettement plus sombres à l'autre bout du pont. Ace. Il me fixe sans bouger. Je sais bien qu'il est là, j'ai senti sa présence durant toute la soirée. Vivi, Conis, Nojiko et lui effectuent un « jeu à boire » avec des cartes. Je le sais, je le sais que Nojiko et lui parlent depuis une heure ou deux. Ils doivent se connaître, après tout ils sont les frères et sœurs de deux amis d'enfance : Luffy et Nami. Mais ça ne me plaît pas.

\- Et ça ne me plaît pas que ça ne plaise pas...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu baragouines ? s'étonne à moitié Kid en se désaltérant.

Je n'avais même pas fait gaffe mais j'ai noué mes bras autour de sa taille. Chaude. Ça ne me rappelle que trop bien... ce moment. Je recule en titubant et suis soutenue par je-ne-sais-qui. On rigole à mes oreilles, on me conseille d'arrêter de picoler.

\- Que nenni ! je déclare en levant un doigt.

Pourquoi me défaire de quelque chose qui me procure autant de bien ? Comme pour attester ma décision, je pique le gobelet de Kid et le vide dans mon gosier sans le quitter des yeux. Son sourire devient de plus en plus carnassier. Mes mains reviennent tâter son bassin. Chaud, si chaud. Si rassurant. Si enivrant. Kid ne gesticule plus, il ne plaisante plus. L'atmosphère est aussi électrisante que lors de mon baiser avec...

Et si je recommençais avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Pourrais-je de nouveau ressentir quelque chose d'aussi... indescriptible ? D'aussi grisant ? Mes doigts remontent sur les cotes de Kid, effleurent ses épaules. Est-ce que cela me permettrait d'effacer mes pensées involontaires pour Ace ? D'une main que je souhaite ferme, je me cramponne à la nuque de l'homme aux cheveux de feu. Feu, chaleur, bonheur. C'est évident que ça fonctionnerait avec lui. Je ris puis me hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour planter un baiser au creux de son cou. Je glousse un peu plus fort.

\- Tu es grand, c'est... hips... c'est compliqué !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire là ?

Sa voix est rauque, son haleine chargée d'alcool. Je lève ma vision de plus en plus déficiente vers lui. Et tout ce que je discerne ce sont des pupilles dilatées. Si proches des miennes puis tout à coup si éloignées. Mon corps n'est plus au contact du sien, j'ai froid.

\- T'es vraiment une aguicheuse en fait ! C'est flatteur mais là ça devient dangereux pour nous deux, je risque de ne plus pouvoir me contrôler alors que je sais que je ne devrais pas !

Que veut-il dire ? Mais en fait je m'en fiche. Tout ce qui importe est cet immense vide qui résulte de ce nouveau rejet. Mon humeur retourne sa veste sournoisement. Les larmes me piquent les yeux sans que je puisse les retenir. Il me faut un soutien ou je vais me craqueler, ou pire encore me briser.

\- Lilly, où est Lilly ? je chuchote en arpentant des yeux le pont.

Je me frotte les paupières mais ça ne sert à rien : je ne vois plus grand chose. Il faut que je puise dans ma concentration pour... Elle n'est nulle part. Une morosité inextinguible m'accable aussitôt. Elle est partie. Corazon n'est plus là non plus. La tristesse est si envahissante que c'est insupportable. Je tire mentalement dessus pour l'extraire de mon corps mais en faisant cela j'amène un autre sentiment. De la colère. Mon regard fielleux darde le dos de Margaret. C'est sa faute !

\- C'est... c'est sa faute ! je bégaye méchamment.

\- Akira-swan, tu ne tiens plus debout, assieds-toi.

Je repousse ce que je pense être Sanji et me dirige tant bien que mal vers la blonde. A chaque fois qu'on essaye de me retenir je me dégage prestement. C'est la faute de Margaret si Lilly est aussi triste. C'est sa faute si elle a disparu. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui a fait ?!

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?! je hurle alors en arrivant à sa hauteur.

La blonde et Nami se retournent prestement, averties par mon ton venimeux. Je saisis brutalement Margaret par les épaules et elle

elle disparaît de mon champ de vision. Si Lilly n'est plus sur le _Vogue Merry_ alors Margaret non plus ne doit plus être là. Elle n'en a pas le droit. Un « _plouf _» sonore retentit dans la nuit en même temps que des exclamations de surprise. Je me retiens au bastingage et agrippe ma tête. Elle n'arrête plus de tourner. Je crois entendre d'autres «_ plouf_ », signe que des personnes sont parties la repêcher. Non, arrêtez...

\- Mais tu as perdu l'esprit ou quoi ?! s'insurge Nami avec véhémence. Elle aurait pu se faire très mal ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?!

\- Elle... C'est sa faute !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Qu'a-t-elle fait ?!

Je lève difficilement le visage vers la rouquine. Jamais je ne l'ai vue aussi furieuse. Il faut... il faut que je m'explique. Je fais un effort surhumain pour délier ma langue :

\- Tout est de... de sa faute ! je répète.

\- C'est tout ce que tu sais dire ?! s'époumone Nami.

Elle quitte momentanément mon champ de vision puis revient pour mieux me lancer toutes mes affaires à la figure.

\- Tu es complètement bourrée, va décuver ailleurs ! Je ne veux pas de personne aussi violente sur mon bateau !

\- Na...Nami...

\- Fiche-le camp Akira, je ne veux plus te voir !

La musique s'est tue tout comme les discussions sur le pont. Tous les invités à cet anniversaire se sont rassemblés autour de nous. Tous ces regards posés sur moi... Pitié, surprise, colère. Non, arrêtez de me fixer comme ça. Je ne suis pas fautive, c'est vous... Vous qui avez tort. Ma vision considérablement réduite parvient à distinguer Rebecca. Qui a abandonné Margaret depuis qu'elle s'est faite radiée par Hancock. Je fronce les sourcils et murmure :

\- Lâche...

Puis mes yeux se posent sur Sanji et Zoro qui gardent intentionnellement une distance entre eux. Alors qu'ils pourraient faire comme Sabo et Izou.

\- Lâches...

Plus loin je vois Nojiko, Vivi et Luffy remonter Margaret. Je vacille dans leur direction mais suis interceptée.

\- Arrête Akira, tu vas trop loin.

Je relève mes yeux défaillants vers cette personne. Ace. Sa main sur mon poignet. Sa chaleur sur mon bras. Rien à voir avec celle de Kid. Mes larmes redoublent d'intensité sans que je comprenne pleinement que je suis en train de pleurer. Sa présence me rappelle brusquement son rejet. Je n'ai pourtant pas rêvé. Nous étions en phase pendant notre baiser. J'ai entendu son cœur battre au même rythme effréné que le mien. Et ses lèvres qui cherchaient les miennes...Alors pourquoi ? Je passe le dos de ma main libre sur mes paupières mouillées, mais rien n'y fais je pleure et je hoquette encore. Je noie mes yeux déjà inondés dans les siens et je proclame, la voix démolie :

\- Et toi tu es le plus lâche de tous...

Ses deux onyx ne me quittent pas, tout comme ses doigts qui se referment un peu plus fort sur mon poignet. Puis il finit par me lâcher peu à peu et conclue en chuchotant :

\- Je sais.

Je remplis les rues de lamentions et de geignements. Je chancelle tous les trois pas, ne parvenant pas à marcher droit. Et je vomis à chaque coin de rue. Jamais de toute ma vie je ne me suis sentie aussi mal. Mon estomac me fait un mal de chien et ne cesse de se soulever. Je suis frigorifiée, l'alcool ayant grandement diminué la température de mon corps. Pourtant je n'ai même pas pris le temps de me rhabiller. Mais si seulement, si seulement il n'y avait que ça. C'est surtout psychologiquement que je suis défaite. Et seule. Rejetée par Ace, par Nami, par mes amis, et même par Lilly.

Alors que je dégobille une fois de plus tout ce que j'ai ingurgité ce soir, je prends conscience que je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi. Je ne veux pas que ma mère me voit comme ça, qui sait ce qu'elle est capable de faire quand elle est en phase dépressive ? Et que dirait-elle ? Je ne me sens pas apte à essuyer ses remarques blessantes.

Je pleure de plus bel lorsque je comprends que je n'ai nulle part où aller. Je...

\- Akira !

Des mains viennent tirer mon visage vers le haut et je rencontre deux marrons. Je plisse mes paupières un peu plus, les larmes ne faisant plus qu'un avec mes joues.

\- Lilly...

\- Bon sang qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! On m'a prévenue que tu rentrais toute seule et que ce n'était pas prudent ! Qui t'a mis dans cet état ?!

A sa voix je sens qu'elle serait capable de démolir n'importe qui. Mais j'ai déjà assez fait de mal pour ce soir. Je ne veux plus impliquer personne... Voyant que je ne réagis pas, elle se penche un peu plus et étreint mes épaules. Mon crâne repose contre son épaule. Sa voix réconfortante résonne à mes oreilles :

\- Pardon... Je suis tellement désolée de t'avoir laissée ce soir. Et aussi... Je suis tellement désolée d'être comme ça.

Je voudrais lui rétorquer qu'elle ne devrait pas dire des choses aussi tristes mais l'envie de vomir est plus puissante. Pendant que je me vide, elle me tient les cheveux et me frotte le dos doucement. Puis une fois que je suis de nouveau sur pieds, elle passe mon bras sur ses épaules :

\- Je vais te raccompagner chez toi.

A l'entente de ces mots, un nouveau déluge de larmes s'abat sur mes joues :

\- N...non... Veux pas rentrer...

Je m'essuie le nez.

\- Ma mère... elle est... elle est bipolaire... je ne peux pas l'affronter...l'aider toute seule...

Lilly ne bouge plus pendant de nombreuses secondes. Puis elle se positionne devant moi pour me nettoyer le visage avec la manche de son chemisier vert lichen. Un chemisier auquel elle doit tenir. Et pourtant elle n'hésite pas à le salir. Elle m'autorise même à me moucher dedans. Puis elle me hisse tout contre elle avec encore plus de vigueur et déclare, la voix émue :

\- Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. Je le jure. Et même si un jour tu en as marre de moi, je serai quand même là. Jamais je ne te lâcherai.

Je hoche la tête, terriblement bouleversée par ses propos. Je voudrais lui répondre la même chose mais je suis bien trop épuisée et nauséeuse pour aligner plus de trois mots.

Et c'est plus unies que jamais que nous nous dirigeons vers la résidence des Newgate.

* * *

Hello les loulous ici Little Tartine armée de son bouclier car je seeeeeeens que vous allez avoir envie de nous frapper * pare un caillou bien placé* . Bon entre Lilly et Margaret y a de l'eau dans le gaz. La blanche a battu la blonde mais on sent bien l'affliction de Margaret vis à vis des sentiments non-réciproques de Luffy, ce qui l'a rend plus crue. De son côté rien ne va plus pour Akira non plus ! Rejetée par Ace et par Lilly qui se replie sur elle-même, la rouquine doute énormément d'elle ! Heureusement sa BFF (kuhuhuhu j'ai douze ans :B) n'est pas loin ! A dans deux semaines, portez-vous bien, ciaossuuuuuuuu !


	20. Les examens

Ah que coucouuuu ! Ici Little Tartine !

Après un chapitre aussi douloureux pour nos fifilles, voilà les examens pour leur mettre du baume au coeur ! Aaaaah ce que nous sommes sympas avec nos héroïnes *smile sadique*. Non, en vrai, ce chapitre n'est pas si terrifiant que son titre le suggère, il permet à nos cocottes de faire le point sur leurs situations respectives. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Vous retrouverez à la fin LCDAH-chaaaan ! Bonne lecture ! Ciaossuuuu !

* * *

**Chapitre dix-neuf**

Les examens

**Point de vue Akira** :

\- Et si tu as le moindre – le MOINDRE – souci tu m'appelles. J'enfilerai ma cape de super héroïne et je volerai à ton secours.

\- Ha ha, je prends note.

\- J'insiste, fait Lilly en saisissant mes épaules. Tu peux me dire tout ce que tu as sur le cœur, ce ne sera jamais un poids pour moi. Jamais.

Je lui souris en me disant que, décidément, Lilly aime bien répéter deux fois ce mot. « Jamais ». Elle frissonne, ce qui ne m'étonne pas venant d'elle. Nous sommes début juillet, malgré l'heure fort matinale il doit faire pas loin de quinze degrés. Et même armée d'un pyjama en laine épaisse, Lilly a froid. Je ris un peu et me penche pour lui transmettre ma chaleur en lui faisant un câlin. Elle a beau être plus petite que moi, c'est elle qui me tapote le haut du crâne.

\- A tout à l'heure Akiki.

\- A tout à l'heure Lillynette.

Nous nous séparons à contre cœur et, en empruntant le sentier qui mène à la route, je me retourne plusieurs fois pour la saluer. Tandis que j'arpente le trottoir, je savoure ce calme quasi-omniprésent. Il est 6h30, il n'y a pas grand monde dehors à cette heure-ci. Les voitures sont presque inexistantes, les mouettes peuvent ainsi profiter de cette tranquillité pour piailler joyeusement. Je croise les mains derrière moi et ne peux m'empêcher de les observer. Elles n'ont aucun problème en tête.

Malgré le fiasco de la soirée de la veille et de tous les problèmes dans lesquels je me suis embourbée, je me sens un peu plus légère. Passer la nuit chez les Newgate m'a fait le plus grand bien même si nous n'avons presque pas dormi. A peine rentrer chez elle, j'ai couru vers la salle de bains pour dégobiller, encore et encore. Comprenant que je risquais de passer ma nuit la tête dans la cuvette des WC, elle a installé des futons à même le sol de la salle d'eau. Nous avons passé une bonne partie de ce qui restait de la nuit à nous pelotonner l'une contre l'autre dans des couvertures épaisses, à attendre que mes vomissements cessent. Je n'arrêtais pas de grelotter, ce qui m'a surpris. Lilly me certifiait que c'était normal, que je pouvais remercier les effets secondaires de l'alcool. Nous avons un peu discuté, enfin c'est surtout moi qui aie monopolisé la parole. J'ai évoqué ma mère, sa maladie, mon désarroi face à elle. Elle m'a écoutée alors que je voyais bien qu'elle tombait de fatigue. Enfin, avant de nous laisser tenter par les bras de Morphée, elle a susurré qu'elle aussi avait des choses à m'avouer. Qu'elle était encore un peu perdue, qu'elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour en parler mais qu'elle le ferait.

Le réveil a été... comment dire... COM-PLI-QUÉ. Un véritable opéra avait pris place dans ma boîte crânienne et mon estomac ressemblait à une vieille serpillière qu'on tord pour essorer. En tenant mes tempes, je sortis :

\- …

Ah oui, pardon, avant j'ai dû m'éructer la voix une bonne dizaine de fois puisque ma gorge était devenue une copie conforme du désert aride du Sahara.

\- Plus jaaaaaaaaamaaaaaais !

\- C'est ce qu'on se dit tous la première fois. Mais crois moi que c'est la promesse la moins tenable de tous les temps.

Je rigole toute seule dans la rue en me souvenant de la tête ensommeillée de Lilly. Elle devait carrément se maintenir les paupières pour s'opposer à leur fermeture. Heureusement Nina est venue mettre un coup de fouet à notre mollesse sans nom. Elle m'avait apporté son «_ remède miracle spécial Newgate_ ». Comment avait-elle deviné que j'avais la gueule de bois ?! Trop balèze... J'ai longuement regardé le mixture verdâtre puis j'ai demandé d'une voix innocente :

\- Il y a quoi dedans ?

\- Le savoir te ferait perdre de l'espérance de vie, répondit aussitôt Lilly en rampant hors de la salle de bains.

Étant toujours emmitouflée dans sa couverture, on aurait dit Chenipan. C'est sympa les chenilles. Quoi qu'il en soit, le remède de Nina fut assez efficace pour effacer tous mes maux. Il était très bon, d'ailleurs. Une vibration dans ma poche me tire de mes souvenirs récents. Je dégaine mon portable. Il est presque déchargé, cependant l'information me paraît superflue lorsque je constate qui est l'auteur de ce message.

**De Papa **:

« _Bonjour mon trésor, je viens de montrer à Lord des photos de toi bébé. Je me suis rendu compte que je n'en possédais aucune d'actualité. Il faudra remédier à ce problème lorsque je reviendrai au Japon, tu es d'accord ?_ »

Je n'ai pas encore souri jusqu'aux oreilles que je reçois un deuxième SMS :

**De Papa** :

« _Pardon, comme je suis en ce moment en Espagne je suis complètement décalé. Il doit être très tôt pour toi, j'espère que je ne te réveille pas. Je t'embrasse._ »

« _Je t'embrasse_ ». Ça fait quelque jours que nous avons pris le pli de s'envoyer ces trois mots plein d'affection. C'est moi qui ai pris l'initiative et il a approuvé en me répondant la même chose. Même à distance, mon lien avec mon père ne cesse de s'accroître. Je sautille sur place en balançant ma tête à droite et à gauche mais ce n'est pas pratique pour écrire. Je m'arrête pour lui répondre :

**De Akira** :

« _Coucou papa, comme j'ai dormi chez Lilly je me suis réveillée tôt pour aller chercher mes affaires de cours. Donc ne t'en fais pas pour l'heure matinale. Pas de problème pour la photo, on en prendra une de nous deux. Ne mange pas trop de paëlla, ça file la diarrhée. Je t'embrasse._ »

Je me remets en marche et réalise que je suis arrivée chez moi plus vite que je l'aurais escompté. Je prends une longue, très longue inspiration avant d' habits de la veille se sont imbibés de l'odeur de la maison des Newgate. Les messages de papa s'affichent encore sur mon écran de portable. Je pourrais demander de l'aide si c'est trop dur, alors décompresse Akira.

Je pousse la porte et on me saute dessus. Littéralement.

\- Mon ange !

La pression redescend si inopinément que je m'écroule avec elle au sol. Je suis capable de reconnaître chaque « maman » en un coup d'oeil. Et là c'est la vraie, l'authentique, que j'étreins de toutes mes forces.

\- Maman...

Cette fois la phase dépressive a duré une éternité, j'ai cru que nous n'en verrons pas le bout. Je caresse tendrement son dos tremblotant et ses cheveux sales. Elle a dû se réveiller il y a quelques minutes à peine. Je l'entends marmonner contre ma clavicule :

\- J'ai cru que tu m'avais abandonnée...

Sa voix a hébergé toutes les peines du monde. Mon cœur se comprime si fermement qu'il m'empêche de respirer normalement. Je me détache un peu d'elle et constate que ses yeux océan sont identiques à ceux que j'ai affichés hier, c'est-à-dire gorgés de larmes.

\- Non je suis là, je souffle sentant la culpabilité me ronger petit à petit. Je t'ai prévenue que je sortais hier soir.

\- Je m'en souviens, je ne te parle pas de ça. Tu...

Ses prunelles fuient les miennes. Elle poursuit, la voix enrouée :

\- Tu n'es jamais à la maison, mon ange. Je ne te vois plus... Tu m'abandonnes...

\- Non !

\- … tout comme Horad m'a toujours délaissée pour son travail.

Je me tais, interdite, ne sachant que dire. Mais je me souviens alors de mon incapacité à m'expliquer à la soirée de Nami. Je ne peux pas laisser une telle chose se reproduire. Je soulève ma mère qui ne pèse rien, je constate qu'elle a encore perdu du poids. Je ferme la porte d'entrée derrière nous et fais tout mon possible pour ne pas flancher en route. Pour l'heure, mes émotions vont devoir s'assagir si je veux préserver ma santé mentale. Une fois dans ma chambre, je la dépose sur mon lit. J'imagine qu'il est en bien meilleur état que le sien. Ses yeux sont fermés, elle a dû s'assoupir. Je prends un mouchoir et essuie son visage mouillé et endormi. Enfin, c'est ce que je crois jusqu'à ce qu'elles ouvrent les paupières.

\- Tu vas t'en aller ? fait-elle faiblement.

\- Je dois aller en cours mais je peux rester avec toi si tu veux.

Elle semble peser le pour et le contre puis finit par déclarer en se forçant à sourire :

\- Non, le proviseur semble déjà t'avoir dans son viseur. Il ne faut pas aggraver la situation.

C'est trop. Je ne peux plus retenir mes larmes et vais chercher sa main sous la couverture. Je la sors et embrasse ses douces phalanges. Elle me regarde faire et se détend petit à petit. Puis elle marmonne en se tournant vers le plafond :

\- Je ne suis qu'une pauvre folle...

\- Non c'est faux ! je m'insurge. Tu n'es pas folle ! Ça va s'arranger, tout va s'arranger tu verras ! Je te le promets. Tu... tu me fais encore confiance ?

Cette question. Toujours cette question. Elle est d'une importance vitale pour moi. Maman me jauge, elle m'examine jusqu'aux tréfonds de mon âme. Ressurgissent alors toutes les fois où j'ai défié son autorité pour fuguer. Alors que je songe que c'est trop tard, elle trouve la force nécessaire pour me sourire sincèrement et chuchoter :

\- Je veux bien essayer.

/

Je sors de la douche et essuie le miroir avec un pan de ma serviette. Je n'ai vraiment pas bonne mine. Je me pince les joues pour leur redonner de la couleur puis mes yeux dégringolent brièvement sur ma poitrine. Je me souviens de mon comportement suggestif avec Kid. Seigneur, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Je me rappelle aussi avoir poussé Margaret par dessus bord, de la fureur de Nami, de la consternation sur le visage de mes amis et de mon état lamentable. Dans un sens je suis soulagée de me rappeler tout ça, ainsi ça me forcera à apprendre de mes erreurs.

Je frotte vigoureusement mes cheveux. J'ai tant de choses à faire ou à réparer, je ne sais par quoi commencer. Mon portable posé sur le lavabo se met à vibrer longuement, signe qu'on m'appelle. En voyant le nom s'afficher sur l'écran, je me dis que voilà la réponse à ma question. Je vais tout d'abord devoir m'excuser. Je décroche. Une voix pincée m'accueille :

_\- Alors la saboteuse de soirée, tu es bien rentrée chez toi ?_

\- Nami je...

_\- C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir, me coupe-t-elle. J'espère que tu as vomi toutes tes tripes pour être punie de ce que tu as fait. Ciao !_

\- Attends Nami !

Le silence au bout du fil me fait douter de sa présence. Je fais doucement :

\- Nami ?

_\- Quoi ?_

Elle est encore plus glaciale qu'avant mais au moins elle est là. Je reprends mon souffle et déclare, déterminée :

\- Je veux te parler.

_\- …_

\- Encore mieux : je veux te voir maintenant pour te parler.

_\- Et pourquoi je ferai ça ? Tu..._

\- Attends je peux encore mieux faire ! Je veux te voir maintenant pour te parler, m'excuser et...

_\- C'est bon j'ai compris ! soupire-t-elle. Rejoins-moi dans dix minutes à la Baie Kokoyashi, elle n'est pas très loin du lycée. Et ne me fais pas attendre !_

Et elle raccroche. Ou bien est-ce mon portable qui n'a plus du tout de batterie. Je souris. Voilà un bon début : Nami a accepté de m'écouter. Je vais devoir me bouger si je veux me racheter auprès de mes amis. Je sors en trombe de la salle de bain, pénètre nettement plus discrètement dans ma chambre pour prendre mes affaires de cours et mon uniforme scolaire d'été. Je le revêts prestement dans le couloir. Je crois que j'ai enfilé ma jupe à l'envers et oublié mon manuel d'anglais mais ce n'est pas bien grave. Je passe devant la cuisine et tire la langue de dégoût. Même si le remède de Nina m'a remise sur pieds je ne pourrais rien manger de consistant avant des heures. Je vais devoir me satisfaire de ce pain rassis de l'avant veille.

Nami arrive en même temps que moi. Il doit être pas loin de 7h30, les cours commencent bientôt. Le soleil s'est levé et fait étinceler la plage sur ma gauche. L'océan donne cette aura rassurante au décor et me souffle qu'il est là, pas très loin de moi. Que Nami est une amie qui m'est chère, que je l'ai blessée mais qu'il n'est pas trop tard. Tout comme regagner la confiance de ma mère, il n'est pas trop tard. Je peux me rattraper. Je veux me rattraper !

Je serre derrière moi le cadeau que je voudrais lui offrir. C'est un objet que j'utilise depuis que j'ai commencé à prendre la mer, j'espère vraiment qu'elle l'acceptera. Et que ça lui plaira. Elle croise les bras sans rien dire et me toise d'un œil sévère. Je ferme les yeux et percevoir le remous des vagues me détend au plus haut point. Je murmure assez fort pour qu'elle entende :

\- Les paroles et les gestes sont comme l'océan, ils peuvent te faire aller de l'avant au gré des vagues ou t'enfoncer bien profondément sous l'abîme.

J'ouvre mes paupières et ancre mes prunelles à celles chocolat de la rouquine :

\- Hier - ou ce matin je ne sais même plus, j'ai atteint les abysses. Je t'ai blessée, j'ai gâchée ton anniversaire alors que tu avais la bonté de m'inviter. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée. J'aimerais être capable de te le dire en toutes les langues pour que tu puisses mesurer à quel point je culpabilise pour ce que je t'ai fait. Mais je suis déjà une brèle en anglais alors...

\- Une « brèle » ? répète Nami en se retenant difficilement de sourire.

\- Hein ?

\- Tu te la joues poète depuis tout à l'heure alors le fait que tu sortes un tel mot m'a...

Elle pouffe un peu puis plaque bien vite sa main sur sa bouche pour me cacher sa gaieté. Comme elle s'aperçoit que je suis réceptive à sa réjouissance, elle reprend bien vite son air austère. Puis elle...

CLAC

elle... hein ? Quoi ? Elle m'a giflée ?! Je me tiens la joue d'une main, l'autre étant toujours dissimulée dans mon dos. La brûlure s'intensifie au fil des secondes qui s'égrainent. Elle ne m'a pas loupée ! Je balbutie :

\- Pou...pourquoi ? Je me suis excusée pour hier...

\- Ce n'est pas pour ça que t'ai frappée, espèce d'idiote ! hurle-t-elle.

Je me recroqueville. Nami est un poil plus grande que moi d'ordinaire mais là elle me semble gigantesque. Je suis le nain de jardin et elle est Blanche Neige. Ou la sorcière, à en juger l'irritation qui a contracté ses traits. Elle poursuit en exécutant d'amples mouvements :

\- J'en ai ras-le-bol ! RAS-LE-BOL, tu entends ?! Lilly et toi passez votre temps à terrer votre détresse et à nous tourner le dos ! Avez-vous une seule fois songé à ce qu'on pouvait ressentir, Vivi et moi, d'être mises à l'écart de la sorte ?! On vous sert à quoi au juste ?! Laisse-moi te dire une bonne chose : vous ne comprenez absolument rien à la définition d'un « ami » ! Vous ne savez rien !

Elle crie si fort que toutes les mouettes se sont dispersées. Ses vociférations sont si retentissantes qu'elles chassent les grains de sable qui se promènent sur le trottoir. Les quelques badins se retournent vers nous mais passent rapidement leurs chemins, voyant à quelle furie il risque de se frotter. En tout cas, les paroles de Nami me frappent tel un tsunami. Émotionnellement et psychologiquement. Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir, accaparée que je suis par la véracité de ses propos. Elle poursuit non moins fort :

\- Un véritable ami n'est pas seulement là dans les moments de joie et d'allégresse ! Il est surtout là dans les passages pénibles d'une vie, à nous soutenir, à nous écouter, à nous aider pour aller de l'avant ! J'ai compris au premier coup d'oeil que vous n'aviez jamais eu d'amis avant d'intégrer Grand Line. Mais maintenant je suis là ! Vivi est là ! Luffy, Usopp, Zoro et tous les autres ! Nous sommes là, merde !

Son monologue agit cette fois comme une bourrasque qui me déstabilise et remue ma chevelure rouge dans les airs. Elle reprend son souffle et enchaîne :

\- Vous ne nous dérangez pas, jamais ! Alors lâchez prise quand il le faut, quand ça devient trop dur pour vous ! Vous semblez constamment en train d'endosser le poids du monde sur vos épaules, sans vous apercevoir que les nôtres sont là, toutes proches. Et qu'elles sont solides, bien plus que vous ne semblez l'envisager. Alors parle ! Parle où je t'en remets une !

Et elle lève la main pour attester ses intentions. Je suis bousculée au plus profond de mon être. Mes émotions bouillonnent et remontent inexorablement vers mon visage, mes joues, mes yeux. Mes larmes jaillissent avec virulence, telle la plainte aiguë de mon âme. Je bredouille :

\- Je suis tellement...tellement nulle...

Et alors mes pensées secrètes, celles qui défient même ma spontanéité et qui étaient jusqu'à lors masquées, se métamorphosent en mots :

\- Je... je ne pige jamais rien, j'ai toujours un train de retard sur les autres et même sur mes émotions. J'essaie chaque jour, de toutes mes forces, d'être plus lucide, d'être plus clairvoyante. Mais à chaque fois je suis confrontée un peu plus fort au mur de mon inexpérience... !

Elle baisse son bras et me considère avec attention.

\- Je suis tellement nulle que je ne parviens pas à comprendre ma meilleure amie alors que je rêve de pouvoir me vanter que je suis celle qui la connaît le mieux ! Je suis si nulle que je foire tout dans ma vie familiale, je n'assure pas et par conséquent ma mère se considère comme un monstre ! Et je suis tellement nulle qu'Ace... qu'Ace...

Je butte sur mes dernières vérités, celles qui me torturent depuis des semaines. Je pleure encore plus fort :

\- Je... je ne voulais pas...être comme ça...

Et alors on me tire en avant.

\- Là, là. C'est tout, respire.

Nami agrippe ma nuque et vient caler doucement mon menton trempé contre son épaule. Une épaule si chaude, si rassurante, et surtout diablement solide. Je me cramponne alors à elle comme une aliénée, ne voulant plus la lâcher. Le cadeau que je souhaite lui offrir se presse contre son bras. Elle avait raison. Jamais je n'ai autant ressenti son soutien. Une minute ou deux passent pendant lesquelles je me calme petit à petit. Elle finit par se décaler pour que je puisse apercevoir son visage :

\- Héééé ! Tu as mis de la morve sur ma chemise !

\- Oups, pardon.

Je renifle bruyamment et elle se met à rire. Toute trace de colère a quitté sa physionomie. Elle m'observe et me sourit franchement :

\- Alors, ça fait quoi de se livrer un peu ?

\- Ça... ça fait tout drôle, je fais en me frottant la nuque mal à l'aise.

\- Et ?

\- Ça fait du bien. Vraiment.

Elle hoche la tête pour approuver mes dires puis perd soudainement son sourire. Ses sourcils se froncent d'affliction :

\- J'imaginais bien que vous viviez des choses pas chouettes, Lilly et toi. Mais c'est pire que ce que je pensais.

Une idée illumine ses yeux dans lesquels se reflètent le soleil flamboyant de l'été.

\- Maintenant que j'ai ouvert une brèche je refuse qu'elle se referme. Tu diras à Lilly de réserver son week-end de la semaine prochaine et tu feras de même pour le tien. Je ne tolérai aucune objection. AU-CU-NE !

\- Euuuh, oui très bien. Mais pourquoi pas le week-end qui vient ?

\- Parce que nous commençons les examens lundi et qu'il faut réviser. Tu as oublié ?

Les examens.

Ah. Oui.

Ce n'est pas que j'avais omis ce détail mais... comment dire... j'avais un peu/beaucoup la tête ailleurs en ce moment. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir négliger mes études aussi rapidement alors qu'elles comptent énormément pour moi. Il me reste quoi ? A peine quatre jours pour mettre mon nez dans mes notes ? Des notes quasiment inexistantes depuis quelques temps... Aaah j'assure pas non plus pour ça ! Le regard inquisiteur de Nami me force à me tenir droite comme un piquet. Il faut que j'arrête d'être aussi morose ! Elle est passée où, la Akira enjouée et toujours motivée ? Elle ne doit pas être très loin, je dois juste creuser un peu plus pour la déterrer. Les radars chocolat de la rouquine se posent sur son cadeau.

\- Oh ! Un sextant ! C'est un modèle ancien mais terriblement rare ! Il a dû servir à de nombreux navigateurs avant de tomber entre tes mains.

\- C'est pour toi, j'avoue tout de go.

Une vague d'ébahissement frappe ses traits :

\- Quoi ?! Pour moi, pour mon anniversaire tu veux dire ? Mais Vivi, Lilly et toi m'avez déjà offert mon maillot de bain que j'ai porté hier !

\- Dans ce cas c'est pour me faire pardonner.

Je lui offre avec un sourire, un authentique. Elle ne met pas longtemps avant d'accepter les deux. Elle saisit le sextant et commence à l'analyser sous toutes ses coutures. La voir faire me fascine. Elle paraît aux anges, je m'en réjouie. Je me penche vers elle et souffle à son oreille :

\- Et merci Nami. Pour tout mais aussi pour avoir prévenue Lilly hier. Sans elle j'aurais probablement dormi à la belle étoile.

Elle quitte sa contemplation pour me fixer.

\- Ce n'était pas moi.

Elle ne me laisse pas le temps de digérer l'information car elle jette un coup d'oeil à son portable et se met à courir en m'empoignant :

\- Zut il était déjà bientôt l'heure du cours de littérature !

/

Je m'adosse au mur du couloir et ne peux plus décrocher de mon résultat final :

**51/100**

On peut dire que j'ai échappé de peu aux cours de rattrape qui auraient gâché les vacances d'été. C'est tout de même un sentiment étrange. Je suis partagée entre la satisfaction et la déception. Satisfaite d'être parvenue à obtenir une note globale supérieure à la moyenne en ayant révisé très tardivement. Déçue d'avoir obtenu un score aussi passable. Je me suis complètement loupée en mathématiques et en option arts plastiques, ce qui est plutôt surprenant. Miss Goldenweek est bien plus intransigeante que ce qu'elle laisse présumer. Bon, inutile d'aborder ma note en anglais. Elle défrise la médiocrité, je dois même avoir obtenu la note la plus basse de toute la promo. Heureusement que la navigation, la SVT et le sport ont sauvé mes fesses...

\- Non mais t'es pas sérieux ?!

Les hurlements proviennent de Zoro, Sanji et Usopp. Leur attention est totalement accaparée par le tableau d'affichage des cinquante meilleurs élèves de la promo. Et plus précisément par la cinquième place occupée par...

\- Shishishi !

Je comprends pourquoi les mâchoires des trois bonhommes pendent lamentablement, la mienne ne va pas tarder à les rejoindre. Bartolomeo et un seconde aux cheveux roses – Kobby je crois ? - se sont évanouis aux pieds de Luffy.

\- Je n'y crois pas, t'as même battu Nami-swaaan qui est onzième !

\- Sanji-kun, si tu oses répéter tes dernières paroles, je te jure que je vais tellement aplatir ton corps avec mes poings que je m'en servirai comme voile au cours de navigation.

\- Naaaaaaaamiiii-swaaaaaaan ! roucoule le blond fou de joie à la perspective de cette maltraitance.

J'analyse un peu plus le tableau. Dracula... pardon je voulais dire Moria aussi est bien placée, il a obtenu la septième place de la promo. Quant à la première place...

\- Hi hi, merci grand frère !

J'assiste à la scène la plus improbable de tous les temps. Katakuri tapote la tête de Pudding.

KA

TA

KU

RI

Une illumination éclaire mon esprit. Oh ! C'est vrai que le surveillant et la meilleure de la promo sont frère et sœur ! Leur lien de parenté est tellement rocambolesque que je l'omets tout le temps. La double personnalité de Pudding se réveille et elle bombarde tout le couloir de doigts d'honneur :

\- Qui dit mieux, _bitches_ ?!

Hrm... Finalement je crois que je cerne de mieux en mieux la logique de leur lien. Katakuri la violence physique. Pudding la violence verbale. Ils font la paire. Un « _sboing sboing_ » sur ma droite attire mon attention. Lilly vient également de s'adosser, sa feuille de résultats dans les mains. Je m'incline dans sa direction, curieuse de savoir quelles notes elle a obtenues.

**Point de vue de Lilly : **

Le jour des examens… mes premiers au Lycée Grand Line. A vrai dire, je le redoutais un peu, surtout que nous n'avons pas de semaine préparatoire. Dans mon ancien lycée nous avions toute une semaine de libre pour pouvoir réviser convenablement, même si la plus part des élèves profitaient de cette semaine pour partir en vacances, leurs réussite aux examens avaient été « monnayée ».

Je n'ai jamais compris comment on pouvait réviser tout en continuant à apprendre. C'est épuisant. Ma mère a dû sentir que je n'avais pas le moral en ce moment, ou au moins que mon énergie légendaire me fait cruellement défaut. Alors elle m'a concocté un super planning de révisions, un peu tous les soirs pour me permettre d'être « à jour ». Elle qui déteste l'école, ça a dû lui demander un gros effort. Les mamans ont des supers pouvoirs.

N'empêche c'est bien grâce à ça que j'ai pu avoir une note correcte et surtout éviter les rattrapages…

Je vois la petite bouille d'Akira s'approcher de moi pour tâter le terrain et tenter de déchiffrer mon visage pour connaître ma note. Je retourne ma feuille et lui pointe les chiffres en rouges.

\- J'ai eu 68/100, ça passe.

Son visage s'illumine comme si elle était vraiment heureuse pour moi, surement son côté Mère Theresa qui fait qu'elle arrive à être sincèrement contente, même si sa situation à elle est moins bonne. La prochaine fois j'essaierai de lui faire un planning à elle aussi.

\- Bravoooooo !

\- C'est bien, aucune de nous n'aura à passer les rattrapages !

Akira acquiesce à ma remarque et laisse échapper un long soupir de soulagement. J'ajoute.

\- On va pouvoir se détendre un peu pendant les vacances, et rester loin de ce lycée…

Je pense que ça lui fera du bien, avec le fiasco qu'elle m'a raconté concernant l'anniversaire de Nami et le fait qu'elle se plaque aux murs dès qu'elle entend la voix de Kid, je pense qu'Akira aura besoin de prendre un peu de distance avec ce lycée de grands malades.

\- Justement… j'ai pas pu t'en parler avant mais … Nami et Vivi nous réquisitionnent pour le week-end.

\- **KUA ?**

J'ai réagi dans la seconde alors je n'ai pas eu le temps de dissimuler ma surprise. Akira s'approche encore plus de moi et me prend les mains.

\- J'ai discuté avec Nami et … je pense que ça nous ferait du bien, je …

Elle serre ses doigts fins autour des miens.

\- De pouvoir parler avec elles, et, peut-être, nous confier… Tu sais, je peux pas toujours comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête ou dans ton cœur, je m'en veux terriblement. Mais Nami et Vivi sont là aussi, elles sont peut-être plus douées que moi pour certaines choses.

Par reflex je dégage mes mains de celles d'Akira pour venir les saisir.

\- TU ES mon amie, ma meilleure amie. Les autres je m'en moque. A mes yeux c'est toi qui compte et contrairement à ce que tu peux croire, TU ES mon soutien. Sans toi… je serai partie depuis longtemps…

Les yeux océan d'Akira se remplirent de larmes et je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un profond soupir. Il est hors de question que je fasse l'étalage de ma vie et de mes sentiments devant Nami-san et Vivi-san, simplement pour satisfaire leur curiosité.

Mais peut-être qu'effectivement je ne suis plus en mesure de porter convenablement la peine d'Akira. Elle s'est beaucoup confiée à moi sous l'effet de l'alcool et je dois avouer que j'ai seulement réalisé quelque chose. Akira doit se sentir seule. Vraiment seule à porter sa propre famille et à croire qu'elle doit aussi en assumer les fêlures. Son père absent et sa mère défaillante… Sa situation est différente de la mienne et sans doute que sa solitude doit être encore plus douloureuse.

Mon père est rarement là, physiquement, mais je sais qu'il pense à moi constamment, nous pouvons communiquer lui et moi. J'ai aussi ma mère, la femme la plus forte que je connaisse. J'ai mon Grand-père aussi … Je me demande qui accueille Akira quand elle rentre le soir. Moi j'ai toute une famille qui fait bloc, et Akira, qui est-ce qu'elle a ?

Je retire mes doigts de sa peau colorée et la prend dans mes bras.

\- Je ne te lâcherai pas, alors si tu en a envie, je viendrai avec toi.

Elle me serre très fort, ma chemise froisse sous ma poigne.

\- Merci …

Mes yeux croisent les siens et nous échangeons un sourire sincère. Je ne te lâcherai pas. Nous partons bras-dessus, bras dessous vers nos casiers.

Nami-san et Vivi-san y sont déjà. La rousse s'approche de nous.

\- Tout le monde s'en est bien sorti au final ! héhé. Plaisante Nami-san.

\- Oui, bravo à vous aussi, pour vos premiers examens ici. Confirme Vivi-san.

\- Oh ! j'ai laissé mes patins dans la salle de classe !

Akira repart en courant, décidément ses pauvres chaussons … J'en profite pour parler avec Nami-san.

\- Akira m'a dit pour votre projet. J'ai accepté de venir aussi.

\- Oh ! super ! on va aller chez Vivi ! pour profiter un peu de l'été quand même !

\- Vivi-san hoche la tête en souriant avant d'enfiler les lunettes de soleil.

\- Ce sera l'occasion de se connaitre un peu plus.

La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus défait son chignon et ses boucles tendres dévalent ses épaules. Le sourire de Nami-san s'ouvre un peu plus.

\- Akira souhaite resserrer vos liens, pour ma part je vous ai déjà dit tout ce j'avais à vous dire.

\- Ah bon ? et quand ça au juste ?

Les sourcils de Nami-san se froncent.

\- Le jour de mon arrivée.

Je claque la porte de mon casier et enfile mes chaussures de ville. Les mains posées sur les hanches, Nami-san me considère avec une pointe de reproche.

\- Toi, t'es coriace.

Je réprime un petit rire. Elle ne sait définitivement pas qui je suis.

\- Mais j'en ai maté des plus robuste !

Nami-san entour son bras autour de mon cou et me cale contre sa poitrine tout en frottant mes cheveux qui doublent de volume.

\- Ouiiiii !

Revenue, Akira nous saute dessus et prend tout le monde dans ses bras. Un câlin collectif s'improvise et je me retrouve au milieu de la mêlée.

\- Ohh ! les voyages entre filles c'est le pied !

Ma mère décharge ses cagettes de fruits frais dans la salle réfrigérée tout en fredonnant. Elle a les mains rouges à force de porter encore et encore des charges, ses cheveux sont mal coiffés, elle a dû courir toute la journée. Il reste encore plein de choses à décharger du camion. Corazon met aussi du cœur à l'ouvrage et je décide de les aider.

Une fois le camion vidé, ma mère salue le conducteur et regagne le restaurant.

\- Pfiou, merci mon poussin !

Elle me dépose un baiser dans les cheveux et j'en profite pour me glisser contre elle.

\- Ne te fatigue pas trop maman. Si tu as trop de monde en salle, prend quelqu'un d'autre pour t'aider, tu dois te reposer.

Ma mère se fige et me regarde, les yeux grands ouverts. Elle attrape mon menton et me force à lever les yeux vers elle.

\- On dirait ton père quand tu parles comme ça. Vous n'avez toujours pas compris que ce sont les grands qui protègent les petits ? Laisse-moi faire mon boulot et être ta mère, occupe-toi de ta propre réussite, je gère le reste.

S'en suit une armada de baisers et une claque sur les fesses. Ma mère me chasse de la cuisine et de retour dans la salle je retrouve Corazon qui … fait quoi au juste.

\- Besoin d'aide ?

Le pauvre est en train de tapisser une table avec des feuilles de papier.

\- Arf, je ne dirai pas non … ta mère a lancé pour l'été un service de livraison et je dois aller apporter les commandes mais franchement, tout seul, je sais pas trop comment m'organiser…

Je lance un mauvais regard en direction de la cuisine. Va sérieusement falloir que ma mère ralentisse un peu la cadence, elle oublie facilement ce qui arrive quand elle s'épuise.

\- On a qu'à faire par quartiers, regarde.

Corazon est moi classons les commandes et définissons un itinéraire. Il ne reste plus qu'à charger ce que ma mère est en train de préparer.

\- Tu veux venir avec moi ?

Je hoche positivement de la tête et termine de charger les sacs de commandes dans la boite en métal fixée à l'arrière du vélo. D'ailleurs, celui-ci a été grimé aux couleurs du « Moby Dick », c'est beaucoup trop mignon… Corazon monte sur le vélo et je me faufile derrière lui, la moitié des fesses sur ce qu'il reste du porte-bagages, la majeure partie de la place étant prise par la boite en métal qui contient les commandes. Je m'agrippe à sa taille pendant qu'il boucle mon casque.

Il me fait un pouce en l'air, signe qu'on va avancer.

Nous dévalons tous les deux les rues de la ville, je découvre des quartiers jusqu'alors inconnus et des façades magnifiques. A chaque fois les gens sont ravis de nous recevoir et s'extasient devant les compositions de ma mère.

« Je n'ai jamais goûté quelque chose comme ça ! » « les fruits sont si bons ! ».

Toujours cette même joie de recevoir le produit. Ma mère a vraiment des supers pouvoirs.

\- Ça te dérange si je passe juste récupérer un truc chez moi ? Me demande Corazon.

\- Non, non, pas du tout.

Nous empruntons donc une petite rue pavée, sorte de couloir fleuri et odorant. Ici les maisons ont des façades écaillées par le sel marin transporté par le vent. Des mansardes et des couleurs chaudes recouvrent les murs tapissés de lierre ou de liserons. A chaque fois ça me pique le cœur tellement c'est beau. Moi qui avais vécu jusque-là dans un univers aseptisé où les hommes et les choses ne devaient pas montrer la moindre fêlure, en voir ici me bouleverse à chaque fois.

Corazon descend du vélo et va sonner à la porte bleue d'une petite maison de ville. Collée contre les autres et n'est pas large mais doit au moins compter trois étages. Je me demande alors pourquoi il sonne si c'est chez lui.

La porte s'ouvre et je reconnais tout de suite le bonnet tacheté de Trafalgar-san.

\- Merci Law ! j'avais oublié mes clefs.

\- T'as vraiment rien dans le crâne … lui répond le lycéen.

\- Héhé … on va manger ce soir pour fêter tes résultats ! Salut !

Corazon revient vers moi en souriant et en me pointant ses clefs. Je hoche la tête et mon regard croise celui de Trafalgar-san, les mains dans les poches.

\- Bonjour. Lançais-je à Trafalgar-san.

\- Tu te fais transporter par ce type, t'es vraiment inconsciente, tu sais le nombre de fois qu'il est tombé ?

\- Oï ! je suis un expert !

Les deux commencent à se chamailler et je me dis alors qu'ils doivent avoir une relation fraternelle, un peu comme s'ils veillaient l'un sur l'autre. Un sourire se dessine alors sur mes lèvres. Cette île de fous, comment peut-elle être aussi sereine et pourtant remplie d'agités ?

Il nous reste une dernière livraison mais il est déjà tard à vrai dire. Corazon regarde sans cesse sa montre, il doit surement avoir une réservation pour un restaurant. Son sourire en dit long sur la fierté qu'il ressent à l'égard de Trafalgar-san, on dirait celui d'un grand frère.

\- Vas y, laisse-moi le vélo je m'occupe de la dernière, rentre chez toi.

\- T'es sure ?

Ses grands yeux pétillent et il me lance un sourire long jusqu'à ses oreilles. Je fais un geste de la main pour lui dire de s'en aller et il détale en me gratifiant d'un « t'es une super minette ! ». Ce type ne tient pas en place.

La dernière adresse de livraison n'est pas loin, elle se situe dans le quartier huppé de l'île. A vrai dire, je dois livrer le seul hôtel qu'elle compte. J'y ai déjà séjourné moi-même les quelques fois où je venais sur l'île pendant les vacances avec mes parents. J'ai donc une vague idée de la nature de ses clients.

Je passe les portes vitrées et vais directement à l'accueil.

\- Bonjour, la chambre 315 a commandé ça, vous pouvez leur apporter ?

\- Bien évidemment, merci.

La jeune réceptionniste au chignon parfait me sourit et je me presse pour quitter les lieux le plus vite possible. Les doigts sur la porte vitrée je m'apprête à retrouver l'air frais du soir.

\- Lilly ?

Cette voix.

Merde.

Je pousse un peu plus fort la porte mais on m'agrippe le bras.

\- Eh venez tous ! Regardez un peu ce que j'ai trouvé !

Je glisse un œil derrière moi et je croise les visages des autres : Charlos, Jalmack et Camael … tous, de Mary Geoise. Shalulia m'agrippe un peu plus fort et me force à rester dans le hall de l'hôtel. Ils rient tous et se rassemblent autour de moi. Je suis piégée. Les yeux de Shalulia sont fixés sur mon uniforme, je suis une idiote de ne pas avoir pensé à l'enlever. J'arrache violement sa main de mon bras et la repousse.

\- Oh, quelle enragée, tu n'as pas du tout changé !

\- Tu fais toujours aussi peur mocheté !

Je les entends plaisanter et je serre les dents, il faut que je m'en aille.

\- Tu salueras ton père pour nous, de ce que j'ai vu, la population mondiale a été alléguée de plusieurs milliers de merdeux miséreux et sales. La nouvelle à réjouit tout Tequila Wolf ! Ricane Shalulia.

\- Nous sommes des saints, mais ton père est une vraie calamité. Continu Camael.

\- Mooooh, et c'est pour ça que tu auras le privilège de m'épouser, même si t'es moche.

La morve au nez, Charlos me fait coucou sous les plaisanteries des autres endimanchés.

Moi, l'épouser ?

Quelle belle blague.

Depuis que je suis née, les plus hauts nobles de la planète cherchent à m'acheter ou à nous vendre leurs fils. Laissez-moi rire.

\- Tu devrais le remercier Lilly, personne d'autre sur Terre ne pourrais t'aimer, alors dis-lui merci d'avoir accepté de t'épouser !

Vraiment ?

Je me retourne et fais face à mes anciens camarades. Le poing serré je m'avance vers eux, tous vêtus de blanc comme à leur habitude. Le Hall de l'hôtel est devenu silencieux, surement que tout le monde ici connait leurs visages, ce ne sont que des nobles qui séjournent dans cet établissement. J'avance encore un peu plus et mes pas se font plus lourds. Arrivée à hauteur de Charlos, je fixe mes yeux dans les siens, vitreux et sans la moindre profondeur.

\- Merci …

Hihihiiii. Sa morve se balance quand il rit.

\- De déguerpir d'ici.

Sans attendre sa réponse, je lui balance mon poing dans le visage. Mes phalanges s'écrasent dans sa joue molle et il s'effondre sur le sol. A cote de lui, ses « amis » poussent des hurlements mais personne ne vient l'aider.

\- Elle est toujours aussi violente !

\- C'est un démon !

Derrière moi j'entends une cohue générale mais mon attention est focalisée sur Charlos, au sol et le nez en sang. Sa grosse lèvre luisante a éclaté et sa cloison nasale a dévié. J'y suis pas allée de main morte. Mais je n'ai pas encore terminé.

Je dépose mes genoux à terre et lève mon poing dans l'air, prête à lui refaire intégralement le portrait.

Soudains, mon bras est bloqué, je sens une énorme poigne me retenir.

\- J'aimerai vous voir avec autant de détermination la prochaine fois pendant mes cours.

\- Doflamingo-senseï !

Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

Dans le reflet de ses lunettes aiguisées, je vois mon propre regard et toute la colère qui cherche à en jaillir. Je soupir et me relève. Ma main est rouge, elle sera probablement douloureuse dans peu de temps, peu importe.

\- Rentre chez toi gamine.

Derrière les plumes roses du professeur, j'aperçois la silhouette d'un autre homme, un cigare dans la bouche et une cicatrice sur le nez. Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient tous les deux ? Leurs auras me disent de ne pas poser plus de questions. Je frotte ma main contre ma jupe et me dirige vers la sortie de l'hôtel, Doflamingo-senseï est toujours en train de rire.

Une fois dehors, l'air frais me fouette le visage et me lacère les yeux. J'enfourche le vélo et pars, sans destination précise en tête, dévaler les rues de la ville. Arrivée en bord de mer je traine le vélo sur le sable et vais m'asseoir près de la rive. Je retire mes chaussures et laisse l'océan venir me lécher les orteils à sa guise.

De ma poche, je sors mon téléphone et appelle mon père.

Il décroche dès la première sonnerie.

_\- Lilly ? _

\- Bonsoir papa…

Une seconde s'écoule sans que nous ne disions quoique ce soit. Ce genre de silence précède souvent des ordres clairs, pour agir vite lorsque je suis en danger. Je sais qu'à l'autre bout de la ligne, mon père est paré à toutes les éventualités et prêt à tout, livré à ma simple demande.

\- Il faudra embaucher quelqu'un au restaurant, les recettes de maman sont très populaires, les clients sont ravis et en redemandent.

_\- D'accord, je verrais ce que je peux faire. _

\- Je vais aller passer le week-end chez une amie, on sera quatre filles de ma classe, dont Akira.

_\- D'accord. _

\- J'ai eu 68/100 à mes examens, c'est pas folichon mais au moins je ne passerai pas les rattrapages. Le planning de maman m'a beaucoup aidé, même si je râlais au début.

Toujours aucune question, je sais qu'il est concentré, prêt à actionner des rouages cosmiques si je lui en fait la demande.

\- Et, tu recevras surement une plainte, ou une remarque, je ne sais pas. De la part de Saint Roswald, j'ai encore frappé son fils.

Cette fois, à travers le silence de mon père je sens une vague de colère.

\- Voilà les nouvelles … et toi, comment tu vas ?

_\- J'ai justement rendez-vous avec lui, je prends excellentes notes de ce que tu viens de me dire ma chérie, je dois y aller. _

La conversation se termine sans que j'ai le temps de lui dire de ne tuer personne. Tant pis. Je pousse un profond soupire en m'allongeant dans le sable.

\- Tu vas en avoir dans les cheveux pendant des jours…

Je sursaute en croisant le regard de ma mère, juste à côté de moi sur la plage.

\- Tu t'éternisais alors je suis venu te rejoindre, Cora m'a dit que tu t'étais occupé pour lui de la dernière livraison, celle de l'hôtel. On y allait souvent avant.

Elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule et nous contemplons toutes les deux l'océan en silence.

\- Comment vous vous êtes mis ensemble papa et toi ? tu avais peur de lui au début ?

Ma mère pouffe de rire et se redresse.

\- Ton père foutait les jetons à tout le monde. Je l'ai connu quand il était très jeune, on avait dix-huit ans, il savait déjà ce qu'il voulait entreprendre et ne pensais qu'à ça. Mes amies m'avaient formellement déconseillé de m'approcher de lui, il avait brisé les cœurs de tellement de filles, et la gueule de tant d'autres…

Son rire s'intensifie.

\- Mais celui qui était le plus fermement convaincu de ça, du fait qu'il n'était pas fait pour être aimé, c'était lui.

\- Et ça ne t'as pas empêché de l'aborder ?

Ma mère me donne un petit coup de coude dans les côtes.

\- Ça ne servait à rien que je fasse semblant, ton père m'intriguait. J'avais envie d'apprendre à le connaitre, j'avais le sentiment qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière sa froideur de façade.

Je replie mes jambes contre ma poitrine.

\- Il a suffi d'une fois, la première fois que je l'ai vu sourire à la tombée de la première neige. Et c'était fini, je savais que je voulais passer le reste de ma vie avec lui. Je n'ai pas cherché plus loin, pas la peine d'en faire des caisses. Ça a été largement plus compliqué de lui faire comprendre qu'il était comme les autres, que peu importe ce qu'il faisait, il avait lui aussi le droit d'être aimé. Personne ne peut enlever ça.

Ma mère repose sa tête sur mon épaule et m'enlace dans ses bras.

\- Et toi aussi ma chérie, peu importe ce que tu penses et ce que tu crois savoir, tu as le droit d'être aimée et d'aimer en retour.

Je frissonne et fais de mon mieux pour ne pas fondre en larmes. Le soutien de ma mère me donne la force de ne pas m'effondrer.

\- Que ce soit des amis, ou des amours, tu as le droit de tout avoir. N'hésite jamais quand il est question de sentiments, saisi l'instant et vis les. Jamais je n'ai regretté d'aimer ton père, au contraire, il me rend plus forte à chaque seconde, et toi aussi.

J'enfonce ma tête dans le cou de ma mère et frotte mon visage dans ses cheveux. Elle se met à rire et bientôt un sourire se dessine sur mon visage. Nous restons ainsi, dans les bras l'une de l'autre devant l'Océan à nous raconter des souvenirs sous les étoiles.

En rentrant dans ma chambre, je sors mon sac de voyage et commence à préparer mes affaires pour le week-end de voyage qui m'attend. Les mains tremblantes j'ose à peine me répéter la phrase de ma mère, mais je commence à espérer.

Moi aussi, je peux avoir droit à l'amour.

* * *

Coucou la coooompagniiiie ! C'est LCDAH ^^, comment ça va après ce petit chapitre de transition qui amoooorce la suiiiiite ! héhé un week-end entre filles s'annonce ! vous imaginez ça ? Cocktail explosif mouhahahha ! d'après vous, elles vont aller où ? N'hésitez pas à nous l'endroit sur lequel vous pariez ! et surtout merci d'être aussi nombreux à nous suivre, c'est la famille ! On se retrouve d'ici deux semaines, d'ici là prenez soin de vous ! * coucou de Lilly et Akira*.


	21. Alabasta

**\- **Merci à **msbhkllr **pour son Follow et son Fav ! on vient d'envoyer par la poste ta jupette, pense à mettre une culotte en laine par ces temps-ci ça caille un peu ^^

Hellllooooo les poulets et poulettes, ici Little Tartine ! Ressortez vos robes légères, vos chapeaux de paille et vos tongues car dans ce chapitre nos fifilles partent à... Alabasta ! Et qui dit Alabasta, dit forcément chaleeeuuuuuuur ! Sans spoiler, je peux juste vous dire que ce chapitre fait du BIEN ! Vous retrouverez l'unique LCDAH à la fin ! Des bisous !

* * *

**Chapitre vingt**

Alabasta

**Point de vue Akira** :

Oh ce rocher ! Il est presque doré ! Et toute cette étendue de sable... C'est donc ça qu'on appelle le désert ? C'est spectaculaire ! J'impose à mes yeux la fonction « appareil photo » pour pouvoir me souvenir plus tard de tous ces paysages qui m'étaient méconnus. Mon visage est complètement aplati contre la vitre du bus depuis près d'une heure. J'entends Nami m'appeler :

\- Akira, si tu continues à déformer ta figure, on va pouvoir faire des crêpes avec tes joues pour ce soir.

\- Bonne idée, approuve Vivi. Je mettrai beaucoup de curry dans la mienne.

\- Et moi de la confiture de mandarine.

\- Ah non ! riposte Lilly.

La blanche me tire vers elle et me force à lui faire face. Elle place ses mains sur mes joues et les fait rebondir. « _Sbouig sbouig_ ». Elle se met à pouffer :

\- C'est mieux quand elles sont dodues, non ?

Je l'imite et fais remonter ses pommettes. « _Sbouig sbouig _». Je m'exclame, radieuse :

\- Ooooh ça fait le même son !

\- C'est trop fort ! s'émerveille Lilly sans s'arrêter.

Tout l'habitacle du bus est envahi par des «_ sbouig sbouig_ » incessants. Les passagers commencent à se retourner pour nous lancer des regards courroucés. Le rire de Nami, qui est assise derrière nous avec Vivi, met fin à notre délire :

\- Ah bah voilà ! Je préfère mille fois vous observer en train de faire les folles, t'en penses quoi Vivi ?

\- Je n'aurais pas dit mieux, répond la concernée en lui adressant un clin d'oeil complice.

\- D'ailleurs Lilly-chaaan, je suis curieuse d'apprendre pourquoi tu comptes venir si tu as, je te cite, « _dit tout ce que tu avais à nous dire le jour de ta rentrée_ » ?

Une goutte de sueur apparaît sur la tempe de mon amie qui se détourne de la rousse pour se rasseoir normalement. Elle croise les bras sur sa robe rose chair qui est ample et qui descend jusqu'à ses chevilles. Ses manches sont longues et tiennent sa peau délicate à l'abri des rayons fielleux du soleil. Quant à son décolleté, il rivalise avec celui de Nami, c'est pour dire. Mon style est radicalement différent. Débardeur à fines bretelles couleur coquille d'œuf, pantalon sépia en lin taille haute et tongs. Notre seul point commun est ce chapeau de paille que Lilly a acheté en double. J'adore l'idée de partager le même accessoire qu'elle !

La blanche regarde ailleurs et dit d'un ton indifférent :

\- J'avais du temps libre, c'est tout.

\- Mais bien sûr, je vais te croire ma petite ! réplique Nami hilare en tapotant sur son chapeau.

Même attachés, les cheveux de Lilly font toujours « _sboing sboing _». Elle se renfrogne et ignore la rouquine. Je ne savais pas que mes deux amies avaient eu ce genre de discussion. Toutefois je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Quelque chose a changé chez Lilly depuis hier. Evidemment, je ne sais pas quoi. Pourtant, même si je me sens encore ignorante, le discours qu'elle m'a tenu la veille m'a rassurée. «_ Sans toi… je serais partie depuis longtemps…_ ». Cette phrase m'a convaincue d'une chose : Lilly n'a jamais songé que j'étais nulle comme amie.

Nous descendons du bus et sommes assaillies par l'enfer en personne. Une vague de chaleur assommante nous percute de plein fouet. Lilly et moi nous cramponnons au flanc du véhicule tellement c'est insoutenable. La ville d'Alabasta ne se trouve qu'à une heure et demie de route de Rough Tell et pourtant ici la température doit être deux fois plus élevée. Comment expliquer ce phénomène ? Je tourne la tête vers Nami qui est occupée à décharger ses trois valises du bus. Elle porte un top citrouille qui laisse à la fois voir la moitié de ses seins et son nombril. Pour le bas elle a opté pour une jupe corail « _ras-l'oignon_ ». Ne me regardez pas comme ça, c'est son expression à elle.

\- C'est parce que tu es presque nue que tu n'es pas sensible à cette fournaise ? s'enquiert narquoisement Lilly.

\- En partie oui, mais c'est surtout parce que je rends souvent visite à ma meilleure amie et que je me suis familiarisée avec le climat.

Tandis que les passagers du bus se dispersent dans la ville, je laisse promener mon regard sur les maisons construites dans de la terre claire qui entourent notre arrêt de bus. Je me demande où habite Vivi ? Je me tourne vers elle. Elle est la seule d'entre nous à ne pas avoir pris de bagages. Elle a fait l'aller-retour pour nous accompagner, c'est une gentille attention. Je hausse un sourcil. Elle a relevé sur ses cheveux la capuche de son caftan bleu cobalt. Pourquoi elle...

\- Akira, Lilly, je vous prie de m'excuser pour mon impolitesse. Il se peut que je ne me sois pas encore présenté dans les normes.

La blanche, qui a utilisé la moitié de l'eau présente dans son corps pour extraire ses QUATRE valises de la soute, m'adresse un haussement de sourcil éloquent. Je suis aussi interloquée qu'elle. Pourquoi Vivi s'adresse à nous de cette façon formelle tout à coup ? Elle place la main sur son buste et s'incline légèrement vers nous. Puis elle déclare à voix basse, sans doute pour éviter de se faire remarquer :

\- Je m'appelle Nefertari Vivi, je suis actuellement la princesse de la ville-royaume qu'est Alabasta. Peu de personnes au lycée Grand Line connaissent mon identité monarchique, je suis navrée de vous l'avoir cachée à vous aussi.

Et alors Lilly et moi réagissons exactement de la même façon. Nous soulevons très haut nos épaules et déclarons en chœur :

\- Et alors ?

Vivi papillonne des paupières puis se met à rire tout comme Nami.

\- Je savais que vous diriez ça ! Tu vois Vivi, tu n'avais pas à t'inquiéter de tes origines.

\- Mais oui Vivi ! je m'exclame en la secouant comme un prunier. Tu es qui tu es !

\- Et puis tu es une princesse, rassure-toi tu es loin d'être un monstre, ajoute Lilly en lui souriant.

Cette dernière dégaine d'immenses lunettes de soleil qui lui mangent le visage.

\- Bon c'est quoi le plan à présent ? Rester ici à se cramer les yeux pour échouer lamentablement à notre prochaine évaluation ophtalmologique ?

\- Dis donc Lilly, je te trouve très... épicée aujourd'hui, fait remarquer Nami en se frottant le menton. Tu es stressée à l'idée de te confier ?

\- J'ai surtout peur d'affecter ma vision et de ne plus pouvoir être efficace aux mots croisés.

A cette réplique «_ made in Lilly_ », nous rions toutes les trois de bon cœur et sommes bientôt rejointes par la blanche. Et c'est dans l'euphorie que nous commençons à arpenter les rues brûlantes d'Alabasta. Notre balade ne se fait pas vraiment dans la pudeur. Pour sur, nos gloussements combinés aux sept valises de Lilly et Nami que nous traînons ne sont pas des archétypes de la discrétion. Seule Vivi semble un peu à part et n'arrête pas de remettre en place sa capuche. Peut-être qu'elle ne souhaite pas être reconnue par ses citoyens. C'est curieux. Je me penche vers elle et lance sur le ton de la conversation :

\- Dis Vivi, tu en fais du chemin pour venir à l'école ! Tu prends le bus tous les jours ?

Oups, je crois que ma question la met mal à l'aise. La rouquine, qui avait noué son bras à celui de Lilly, s'en détache pour voler à mon secours :

\- Penses-tu ! Vivi vient parfois en hélicoptère ou en jet privé, tout dépend des tempêtes de sable qui menacent parfois la cité.

\- Nami ! rouspète sa meilleure amie.

\- Rooooh ça va, on a décidé de tout se dire, non?

Je hoche la tête gaiement, ressentant pleinement le bien-être de posséder des amies sur qui compter. Nami avait raison. Je n'aurais pas dû les tenir à l'écart de ce qui me pèse. Jusqu'à maintenant je n'ai fait que m'alourdir, refusant de me délester de ces poids pour ne pas enquiquiner les autres. « _Un véritable ami est surtout là dans les passages pénibles d'une vie, à nous soutenir, à nous écouter, à nous aider pour aller de l'avant ! _». C'est ce qu'elle avait dit. Rarement des mots ne m'ont autant ébranlée. Je desserre les poings, comme pour libérer les chaînes dans lesquelles je me suis emmêlée. Puis je coule un regard vers Lilly.

Elle n'a pas acquiescé à la remarque de Nami. Toutefois, je note qu'elle ne l'a pas contestée non plus.

/

Crotte de bique.

Nous voilà séparées.

Évidement il fallait que ça nous arrive sinon ce ne serait pas drôle ! Nous sommes passées sur la place principale de cette ville colossale. A bien y regarder toute cette affluence, il n'est pas étonnant que Vivi et moi ayons perdu de vue nos deux autres comparses. Et pour couronner le tout, la chaleur menace de m'assassiner d'un instant à l'autre. J'attrape mon amie par le poignet et l'entraîne à l'écart – et surtout à l'ombre - pour que nous soyons plus tranquilles. Je dégaine mon mobile mais elle me retient avant que je ne compose le numéro de Lillynette.

Les portables ne passent pas à l'extérieur à cause des particules de sable.

\- C'est pas Dieu possible ?!

\- Et si, soupire-t-elle d'un air désolé. A l'inverse quasiment toutes les habitations sont équipées pour capter du réseau. Viens, allons chez moi, nous allons prendre un raccourci. Nami aura également cette idée, nous pouvons lui faire confiance.

\- Tu habites où ?

\- Assez loin, malheureusement. L'arrêt où nous a déposées le bus est la seule correspondance qui mène à Rough Tell. Si j'avais su que notre virée tournerait ainsi j'aurai demandé à mon père d'envoyer l'hélicoptère.

Ses épaules affaissées me font mal au cœur. Je lui tapote le dos et lui sors ma botte secrète : ma grimace la plus performante. Elle me toise avec des yeux ronds pour se plie en deux de rire. Parfait !

\- Ah ah ah c'était quoi ça ?

\- C'est Luffy qui me l'a apprise.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas de sa part !

Je lui souris, remonte mon sac à dos - qui constitue mon seul bagage - sur mes épaules et lui propose de poursuivre notre chemin. Ne souhaitant pas que Vivi replonge dans sa mélancolie inattendue, je me mets à lui poser tout type de questions sur l'architecture de sa ville. Les maisons sont tellement dépaysantes ! Elle m'explique alors que ces logis ont été construites en ayant pour modèle des habitations égyptiennes. Ils ont donc été façonnés dans de l'adobe, c'est-à-dire un mélange de terre, d'eau et de paille qui fut comprimé et séché au soleil. Malgré sa taille, la situation économique de l'agglomération est pour le moins instable. Le taux de chômage est assez impressionnant car Alabasta ne possède pas les mêmes atouts géographiques et climatiques qu'une ville comme Rough Tell. La famille royale se bat chaque jour contre l'inflation et aide au mieux ses citoyens. Par conséquent, ces habitations au coût de fabrication réduit sont monnaies courantes ici.

On ne dirait pas comme ça mais les murs de ces maisons sont mieux isolés que ceux qu'on retrouve dans des villes plus urbaines. De plus, à Alabasta la température ne descend jamais en dessous de dix degrés, même en plein hiver. Ces logements en terre conservent à merveille la fraîcheur, ce qui est idéal dans une agglomération qui est autant en proie à la canicule.

La jeune fille aux cheveux azur parcourent de ses prunelles sombres les bâtisses. Eh ben quelle histoire ! Maintenant que nous nous situons dans son royaume, je peux pleinement percevoir toutes les responsabilités qui lui incombent. Tout à coup elle s'arrête et un beau sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres délicates. Elle s'incline près de mon oreille.

\- Regarde sur le troisième toit en partant de la gauche.

Je m'exécute et surprends Koza qui nous observe à l'aide de jumelles. Ouais, non, je ne suis plus du tout surprise qu'il se trouve dans les parages de Vivi. L'inverse m'aurait nettement plus estomaquée. La bleuté rabat davantage sa capuche avant de lui adresser un grand signe du bras :

\- Youhouuuuuuuu !

Pris en flagrant délit d'espionnage, le « soldat-ninja » perd l'équilibre et atterrit dans un étal de fruits et légumes. Espérons que sa tête n'ait pas heurté de pastèque. Vivi m'entraîne à sa suite et nous rejoignons un Koza... couvert de SANG ?! Je me jette à ses côtés :

\- Doux Jésus, il faut vite appelez les secours ! AAAAAH mais comment faire sans réseau ?! Vous, madame la Vendeuse, passez moi les clés de chez vous je vais...

\- C'est de la grenade, fait simplement remarquer Vivi en passant son doigt sur le front de son « ami ».

\- Ah ! Me voilà rassurée.

Pendant que Vivi paye les dédommagements auprès la marchande, je suis comme hypnotisée par des ananas. Il y a des Marco partout ! Quant à Koza... Ah mais... !

\- Minute papillon, ricane Vivi en le saisissant par le col. Ne crois pas que tu vas prendre la poudre d'escampette comme ça, pas après m'avoir mâtée du haut de ton perchoir.

\- Que dis-tu ?! s'offusque Koza rouge pivoine. Et puis ce genre de propos ne te ressemble pas ! Je sais ! C'est Nami qui a utilisé une technique de _ninjutsu_ et qui a pris ton apparence !

Une technique de _ninjutsu_ ? Mais alors... Koza est VRAIMENT un ninja ! Faut que je dise ça à Lilly ! Pour toute réponse, la Nefertari lui tapote doucement la joue :

\- Ne dis pas de sottises, voyons. Veux-tu bien être un ange et prévenir le palais que mes amies et moi sommes arrivées à Alabasta ? Comme nous avons été séparées, nous allons être en retard. Les connaissant ils vont se faire du mouron.

\- Ja... jamais !

Koza fait volte-face et disparaît dans la foule. Peut-être que sa comparaison avec un ange était de trop ? Oh, mais Vivi semble persuadée qu'il va lui rendre service ! On peut se fier à son intuition. Soudainement, un ballon se perd dans mes pieds.

\- Par ici mademoiselle !

Je relève la tête et suis accueillie par les visages enjoués de cinq enfants. Ils sont vêtus modestement. Quelque chose me frappe alors mentalement. Depuis que je suis arrivée dans cette ville-royaume surchauffée, je n'ai croisé que des mines réjouies, bienveillantes et amicales. Cela concerne aussi bien les enfants que les adultes. Et alors malgré la chaleur qui risque de me brûler la peau, je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir heureuse. Vraiment heureuse.

J'aimerais assister à ce genre de spectacle toute ma vie.

\- Dis-moi Vivi, toute ta population est traitée sur un pied d'égalité ?

Elle me considère longuement avant de répondre d'une voix chagrinée.

\- Non, malheureusement. Il existe encore de nombreuses inégalités, principalement dans le quartier de Rainbase.

\- Rainbase ?

Elle serre les poings puis m'entraîne dans une toute autre direction.

\- Je vais te montrer.

/

Rainbase.

Au premier coup d'oeil je peux juger que, effectivement, ce faubourg est radicalement différent du reste de la ville. Il est nettement plus tapageur, plus coloré mais aussi plus...sordide. Les habitants sont soit parés de leurs plus beaux atours, soit nippés de fripes usées par le temps et le sable. Et ce casino immense en forme de pyramide... Ses lumières artificielles et tape-à-l'œil ne m'inspirent pas confiance...

Soudainement, je me retrouve seule. Vivi s'est élancée vers l'avant pour porter secours à une personne âgée à terre. Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'elle était tombée ! Je la rejoins prestement. La course ne s'étend que sur une cinquantaine de mètres mais cela suffit à me faire suer à grosses gouttes. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de cavaler sous une chaleur de plomb. Vivi aide la dame à se remettre debout.

\- Vous allez bien ?

\- Prin...princesse ?!

Vivi se fige. Je m'aperçois en même temps qu'elle que l'une de ses mèches azurs s'est échappée de sa capuche. L'effroi se dépeint sur son visage. La personne âgée lui agrippe les deux bras et lui souffle :

\- Vous ne devez pas rester ici ! Ils... ils sont...

Elle désigne une ruelle sombre sur notre gauche. Au fond d'elle je crois discerner trois personnes. Deux d'entre elles se démarquent largement. Une grande femme à l'épaisse chevelure bleu marine et un homme basané qui arbore des lunettes de soleil. Une sueur froide me traverse le dos. La même terreur que j'ai éprouvée sur l'île de Banaro me saisit. Je perds aussitôt tout mon enthousiasme. Vivi est encore plus blême que moi. Elle chuchote :

\- Oh non ! Le Baroque Works !

\- Le Baroque Works ? Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- C'est la mafia locale. Et voici Miss Doublefinger et Mr.5, deux de ses membres. Nous ne devons pas rester ici.

Je fais alors le lien entre la capuche de mon amie et ce danger évident. Si Vivi souhaite cacher son identité c'est probablement à cause d'eux. Il ne faut pas qu'ils la repèrent. Elle m'invite à me relever lentement et je ne me fais pas prier pour lui obéir. Et c'est pile au moment où nous allons disparaître de leur champ de vision que la grande femme frisée se tourne vers nous. J'attrape aussitôt Vivi par le bras et me rue vers l'avant.

\- Qu'est-ce que... ?

\- Ils nous ont vues ! je m'écrie.

Il ne lui en faut pas plus pour qu'elle se mette à courir de toutes ses forces. Nous quittons rapidement Rainbase et nous fonçons dans la foule. Déjà épuisée, je tourne la tête vers l'arrière. Ouf, je crois que nous sommes tirées d'aff...

Touffe bleu marine et lunettes teintées.

\- Non, ils sont là, ils nous suivent !

\- Cours ! je m'égosille en nouant nos mains.

Nous reprenons notre course effrénée. L'ambiance est devenue si pesante qu'elle pourrait nous statufier sur place. Mon instinct me hurle, il me **hurle** qu'ils ne doivent pas attraper Vivi. Que ce n'est pas un jeu, ce n'est pas une simple querelle entre la famille royale et la mafia locale, que les conséquences en seraient dramatiques. Au bout d'une centaine de mètres je constate avec horreur que nous perdons du terrain. En courant côte à côte et avec toutes ces personnes autour de nous, nous n'avançons pas. De plus le sport est loin d'être la matière favorite de Vivi. Et son caftan doit la ralentir. Je m'essuie mon front trempé. Pas le choix. Je la soulève pour la porter comme une princesse – soit dit en passant ça tombe bien puisque c'en est une.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

\- Guide-moi, je réponds simplement pour économiser ma salive.

Elle jette un coup d'oeil par dessus mon épaule et ce qu'elle visualise doit la convaincre de me laisser les commandes. Elle désigne une ruelle.

\- Par là, c'est un raccourci qui nous mènera plus rapidement au palais.

J'acquiesce et me remets en route. Je bouscule les passants et m'excuse d'un regard, ne voulant pas perdre davantage de souffle. J'emprunte le passage indiqué par Vivi qui débouche sur une place un peu moins animée. Il ne faut que quelques secondes supplémentaires pour que la transpiration envahisse tout mon corps. Mes vêtements me couvent comme une seconde peau, mes cheveux me collent le dos et ça fait un siècle que j'ai abandonné mes tongs. Ce qui fut d'ailleurs une erreur car à chaque pas le sable ou les pavés brûlants me calcinent la plante des pieds. Je meurs de soif, ma gorge est aussi sèche que le désert lui-même. Si je continue à cette allure, je vais m'évanouir. Et c'est précisément lorsque cette pensée atteint mon cerveau que je percute... un chameau ?! C'est fou, même à moitié consciente je suis attirée par les animaux ! Le camélidé me foudroie du regard. Un homme assis sur son dos descend prestement.

\- Princesse ! Je vous cherchais partout ! Koza m'a prévenu que vous étiez arrivée en ville.

\- Pell ?!

\- Qui... qui est-ce ? je demande le souffle rompu.

\- Je suis Pell, l'un des deux gardes personnels de Vivi-sama. Et vous êtes ?

Je ne lui réponds pas, trop occupée que je suis à observer les alentours. La terreur n'a pas quitté mon estomac, il faut que je m'assure que Vivi ne court plus aucun danger. Heureusement pour nous, nos poursuivants ne sont nulle part. Notre rencontre avec Pell et le chameau a dû les dissuader d'intervenir. Le soulagement s'abat sur mes épaules et je suis à deux doigts de m'écrouler au sol. Pell arque un sourcil :

\- Pourquoi cette jeune femme vous porte ?

\- Ah ? Euh... Je me suis tordue la cheville, Akira voulait bien faire.

Mon amie me jette un regard sévère qui signifie « _pas un mot sur ce qui vient de se passer_ ». Je suis stupéfaite. Pourquoi ne pas alerter sa famille de cette course poursuite ? Si les deux mafieux de Baroque Works nous avaient rattrapées, je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il aurait fait d'elle. Un piaillement grave attire mon attention. Un faucon vient se poser sur l'épaule de Pell. Faucon, oiseau, liberté. Je comprends alors. En tant que princesse, la liberté de Vivi doit déjà être d'une certaine façon brimée. Elle n'a pas envie d'être constamment surveillée. Son garde personnel tend ses bras vers nous.

\- Je vous remercie, Akira-san, pour avoir pris soin de notre Princesse. Venez, je vais vous porter jusqu'à Alubarna.

Je vois bien à son visage que Vivi préférerait marcher seule, mais cela risquerait de griller son excuse. Je me tourne vers le chameau qui paraît me détester du plus profond de son âme. Qu'importe, je l'aime bien quand même. Je lui souris et caresse son long cou.

\- T'es choupi toi, c'est quoi ton petit nom ?

\- Il s'appelle Longs-cils, explique Pell.

Je souris encore plus. C'est rigolo comme nom. Tout à coup le camélidé change d'expression. Son air furax est remplacé par... des cœurs ?! Il passe sa tête entre mes jambes et en un rien de temps je suis installée sur sa selle. Cette fois je ris aux éclats. Je caresse son pelage.

\- Je savais qu'on s'entendrait bien.

Il blatère de contentement et me fait oublier l'angoisse de ces dernières minutes.

/

A peine nous avons posé un pied au palais Alubarna que je visualise Lilly parmi toutes les autres têtes. Nous courons l'une vers l'autre, au ralenti, comme dans les films sentimentaux :

\- Akiki !

\- Lillynette !

\- Akikiiiiiiii !

\- Lillyneeeeette !

Nous nous jetons dessus et roulons sur les dalles froides. Aaaaah ça doit être ça le bonheur ! Retrouver un peu de fraîcheur après une « promenade » épuisante et se nicher dans les bras de sa meilleure amie. C'est le pieeeeeeeed !

\- Dieu du ciel Vivi-sama, êtes vous blessée ?

Un homme imposant au nez courbé s'avance vers la bleuté et son escorteur. Lilly m'aide à me relever et le désigne :

\- Je te présente Choko, l'un de deux gardes personnels de Vivi. On l'a rencontré dans la rue. Attends non, je crois que c'est Chocos, ou Chocapic.

\- Ooooh ! Comme les céréales ?

\- C'est « Chaka », rectifie Nami en se frappant le visage. T'as vraiment un problème avec les prénoms !

Une grande femme blonde bouclée en bigoudis – que de B ! - vient à notre rencontre et tapote les cheveux - « _sboing sboing_ » - de la blanche.

\- Oh quelle charmante jeune fille ! Purée d'asperge, tu me présentes ton amie ?

« Purée d'asperge » ?! C'est le surnom qu'elle a donné à Lilly ?!

\- C'est Akira, elle a des joues toutes douces.

\- Enchantée Akira, je suis Terracotta, la cuisinière et couturière en chef de la famille royale. Puis-je t'appeler « Spaghetti bolognaise » ?

\- Euuuh... Oui.

\- Parfait !

Je crois qu'elle fait référence à nos chevelures. Vivi nous rejoint, accompagnée de Chaka, Pell et Longs-cils. D'autres personnes viennent nous entourer. Elle fait les présentations. Ils ont tous l'air très protecteurs avec elle mais sont sympathiques. Ils se montrent courtois et nous proposent des boissons rafraîchissantes. Tandis que j'ingurgite cul sec le jus de papaye qu'on m'a offert, je laisse mes yeux se promener sur l'architecture du bâtiment. Pour un palais, Alubarna est plutôt sobre. Hormis pour les dalles, le reste a été façonné dans la même matière que pour les habitations de l'agglomération. Les murs sont couverts de peinture pour donner plus de gaieté. La famille de Vivi doit être très humble et proche de son peuple.

\- Ah ! Nami ! Et voici des nouveaux visages !

Deux autres hommes font leur apparition. Celui qui s'est adressé à nous nous accueille avec un sourire chaleureux. En revanche, celui qui l'accompagne est nettement plus fermé et... attendez, mais c'est le portrait craché de la cuisinière en chef ?!

\- Les amies, je vous présente Nefertari Cobra, mon père et l'actuel Roi d'Alabasta. Son garde rapproché se nomme Igaram, il est marié à Terracotta. Je vous préviens il est très à cheval sur l'hygiène.

Comme pour attester ses propos, le dénommé Igaram se penche sur Lillynette et moi. Il nous renifle et darde vers moi un regard lourd de reproches.

\- MA MA MAAAA ! Sauf votre respect jeune fille, il me semble que vous devriez profiter de nos bains avant de souper.

\- Sympa vos vocalises. Et je suis désolée pour ma puanteur, j'ai beaucoup transpiré. Je dois sentir le chacal.

Oups, on dirait que ma remarque a blessé Chaka. Peut-être qu'il apprécie les chacals ? Ou les mauvaises odeurs ? Le père de Vivi rit à gorge déployé et vient entourer Lilly et Nami de ses bras.

\- Les bains ! Quelle brillante idée Igaram ! Je suis persuadé que ça vous ferait le plus grand bien !

A peine a-t-il posé un point d'exclamation à sa phrase que le voilà en train de loucher sur les décolletés vertigineux de la blanche et de la rouquine. Vivi soupire ostensiblement :

\- Papa, tu saignes du nez.

\- Tenez un mouchoir, propose Lilly en sortant plusieurs paquets de ses fidèles Kleenex de l'une de ses valises.

\- Ah, merci bien !

Je souris, me détendant enfin pleinement. Nous verrons plus tard pour le Baroque Works. C'est à Vivi que revient le droit de l'évoquer. Et même si je suis certaine que nous en entendrons encore parler, pour l'heure je veux juste profiter du moment présent. Et de ce week-end en compagnie de mes trois chères amies.

**Point de vue de Lilly :**

Vivi-san nous a fait une visite expresse des meilleurs coins du palais. Je souris en pensant que mon père aime encore plus le « bling bling » qu'un roi, notre ancienne maison était beaucoup plus extravagante.

Elle nous mène également vers « son endroit favoris » et nous traversons toutes ensemble le dédale des couloirs du palais. Puis, je comprends pouvoir elle aime cet endroit.

Une magnifique serre végétale existe dans cet écrin sableux. Vivi-san pousse les portes et nous sommes frappées par l'air frais qui y règne. Une légère odeur d'humidité, de nature emplie mes narines. J'ai à peine le temps de chercher Akira des yeux qu'elle a déjà disparu quelque part à travers les hauts arbres à entamer des conversations avec les oiseaux multicolores.

\- C'est mon refuge.

Le murmure de Vivi-san perce à travers mes oreilles et je lui adresse un sourire.

\- C'est magnifique.

Je perds mes yeux partout, sur chaque recoin de vie colorée et vigoureuse, c'est comme si l'énergie parvenait à perforer les pores de ma peau et me fouette de l'intérieur. De la sérénité et de la détermination, c'est ce que je ressens en étant là, et ça correspond si bien à Vivi-san.

\- Lequel s'appelle Koza ? Osai-je en plaisantant.

Vivi-san sourie et jette ses cheveux en arrière.

\- Ah, c'est toi qui commence à attaquer en premier ?

Nami-san se penche sur moi et arque largement ses sourcils. Comment ça « attaquer » ? Vivi-san attrape son amie par le bras et dépose sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, nous aurons largement le temps de revenir sur le sujet. Toi, tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

Elle me dit cela en accompagnant sa mise en garde d'un clin d'œil rempli de sous-entendus. Elles ont donc l'intention de me faire passer à la casserole ? ça promet d'être amusant.

La fin de l'après-midi se passe simplement à profiter de la présence des unes et des autres. Nous n'abordons aucun sujet classé « sensible » et discutons avec plaisir. Il faut dire que tout est passé si vite, il nous a déjà fallu un temps certain pour déloger Akira de la serre, elle refusait ca-té-go-ri-que-ment de s'en aller. J'ai dû user de mon atout principal : la nourriture. La table dressée pour le soupe est à l'image de la famille royale : humble, mais il y a tout ce qu'il faut. Comme prévu Akira dévore joyeusement les mets nouveaux sous les conseils de Nami-san qui a visiblement une certaine maîtrise de la gastronomie locale.

Le roi Nefertari assis à côté de moi en profite pour me glisser.

\- J'avoue avoir été surpris et quelque peu terrifié quand j'ai reçu un appel du président de Dragon Céleste en personne… mais il s'avère être un père attentionné.

Il désigne un plat déposé face de moi.

\- Alors tu devrais manger, je lui ai promis de veiller sur toi.

J'étouffe un petit rire et dégaine mon téléphone portable pour prendre en photo toute cette joyeuse assemblée et l'envoyer à mes parents. Bras-dessus, bras-dessous, il n'y a rien de royal, rien de prestigieux dans nos sourires, juste du bonheur et de la joie.

Je m'étiiiiire sur le balcon face au soleil rasant.

Cette journée était plutôt sympa en fait.

\- T'es là !

Akira me saute par derrière sur les épaules, ses cheveux se mêlent aux miens.

\- J'ai oublié mon dentifrice … Je peux te piquer le tiens.

\- Positif.

Elle rit et nous partons toutes les deux vers la chambre de Vivi-san. Des domestiques ont pris soin de monter nos valises et je passe de certaines minutes à trouver celle dans laquelle il y a mes trousses de toilettes.

\- Ah ! la voilà !

J'entends les rires des filles derrière moi, entre Akira qui oublie des trucs et moi qui pourrait vêtir une armée entière, on fait la paire…

Un grand lit d'appoint a été installé dans la chambre de Vivi-san pour Akira et moi, Nami-san dort avec elle dans son lit. Ce qui fait qu'il reste peu de passage et que le moindre espace disponible et encombré par nos valises à Nami-san et moi. Nous avons fait un plan de répartition mais je crains qu'il s'avère vite insuffisant : il va falloir que je mette la main sur ma chemise nuit…

Akira revient de salle de bain, elle s'est changée et porte un large t-shirt par-dessus sa culotte de nuit. Je soupir, j'aurai dû faire pareil.

Une valise éventrée plus tard je mets finalement la main sur mon ensemble de dodo : une chemise aux manches bouffantes et un short en coton blanc. Les jours sont chauds et les nuits un peu fraîches parait-il. Au pire je collerai Akira-la-bouillotte. J'ai découvert ça quand elle est venue dormir chez moi le soir de l'anniversaire de Nami-san, je n'oublierai pas cette information cruciale.

La toilette impérative du soir effectuée je retrouve les filles dans la chambre. La fenêtre est ouverte et la brise du soir vient refroidir l'air. Les rideaux s'envolent et les grillons chantent sous le ciel étoilé. Vivi-san et Nami-san terminent d'allumer des bougies orange à l'odeur musquée. L'ambiance est si agréable.

Je m'assieds sur le rebord du lit et balance le haut de mon corps en arrière. Je suis largement amortie par la literie moelleuse et le rire d'Akira me borde.

\- Cette fois tes cheveux n'ont pas fait de bruit.

\- Le moelleux ça étouffe les sons.

Logique imparable. Enfin, surtout notre logique.

\- Ça vous va bien de rire.

Je glisse mes rétines aux confins de mes paupières pour apercevoir le sourire de Vivi-san sur son lit un peu plus loin.

\- Dis Akira.

Cette fois c'est Nami-san qui interpelle mon amie et je me cambre un peu plus en écrasant mes cheveux pour la voir.

\- Tu es amoureuse d'Ace n'est-ce pas ?

Je savais que Nami-san n'était pas du genre à prendre des gants, mais là. Je me cambre et me retourne complètement pour sonder Akira. Loin d'être défaite, Akira a incliné sa tête sur le côté, elle semble réfléchir.

\- Amoureuse, moi …

Mes yeux sont fixés sur elle qui ne tremble pas.

\- C'était donc ça.

Elle dit simplement ça, sans sourire, avec un air sérieux mais pas résignée. Une flèche perfore mon cœur et j'ai un goût amer dans la bouche. A-t-elle réussit quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à faire ?

Ma main tremble. Je n'arrive pas à saisir la sienne, quelque part en moi j'ai le sentiment qu'elle n'en a pas besoin. Elle est bien plus forte que moi.

\- T'es pas possible… Mais tu sais, depuis le temps que je le connais, Ace a toujours placé une barrière entre lui et les autres, surtout avec les filles. Je ne l'ai jamais vu avoir de copine ou simplement l'envisager. Par contre repousser les autres, ça je peux te dire que je l'ai vu, et pas qu'une fois ! même si après il finissait par faire peur aux gens et plus personne n'osait s'approcher de lui.

Akira baisse légèrement les yeux et ses poings se serrent. Je me souviens de l'état de tristesse et de désespoir dans lequel elle était quand Ace l'a rejeté. Mais elle est parvenue à surmonter tout cela sans cesser de l'aimer, sans cesser de vouloir lui tendre la main.

\- Mais y'a aussi un truc que je voulais te dire… et Vivi te dira sans doute la même chose.

La fille aux cheveux bleus hoche la tête en glissant vers le rebord de son lit, proche d'Akira.

Nami-san poursuit.

\- La seule fois où j'ai vu Ace baisser cette garde infranchissable, la seule fois où je l'ai vu se laisser aller, c'est quand il t'a embrassé. Et ça, je te jure que je ne pensais pas ça possible. C'est pour ça que je t'ai posé la question. Parce que si tu as effectivement des sentiments pour lui, il a de grandes chances pour qu'ils soient réciproques, et … ce serait magnifique.

Mon amie trésaille sous la confidence de Nami-san, il me semble qu'elle n'ose pas y croire. Après le rejet qu'elle a essuyé, je peux deviner que sa confiance en elle-même s'ébranle et qu'elle ne sait pas comment jongler avec les messages contradictoires de Portgas-san.

\- Il a l'air de beaucoup tenir à toi, malgré ce qu'il peut te montrer directement. Tiens, pour mon anniversaire, c'est lui qui a appelé Lilly ! il était super inquiet. Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, il ne s'en serait même pas soucié une seconde.

Je ferme les yeux, Portgas-san m'avait demandé d'éluder ce détail à Akira. Mon cœur s'accélère tandis que mon amie pose son regard sur moi.

Ses lèvres tremblent.

\- C'est …vrai ?

J'avale ma salive avec difficulté et soupire.

\- Oui, il m'a appelé pour que je vienne te chercher. Il m'a aussi demandé de ne pas te dire qu'il l'avait fait.

\- Pourquoi ?

La voix d'Akira est presque brisée, je sens qu'elle a le cœur juste au bord des lèvres et que le moindre mot pourrait le briser.

Je serre mon poing, bien consciente de l'importance de la réponse que je vais lui donner.

\- Parce que, certaines fois, il est plus facile d'aimer de loin. Surtout quand on a peur.

Il est évident que si j'ai été à même de comprendre la démarche de Portgas-san c'est précisément parce que j'applique la même… C'est ce que Nami-san cherchait à me faire dire, elle n'a pas pris cet exemple au hasard.

\- Peur ? mais moi aussi j'ai peur.

Akira se rapproche de moi, des larmes commencent à perler aux coins de ses yeux.

\- Je sais, mais tu es si forte Akira, tu as en toi cette force et cet éclat que des gens comme, Portgas-san ou moi, nous n'avons pas. Nous ne savons pas sourire si naturellement, dire ou faire des choses avec innocence ou assurance. Tout ça, nous ne pouvons pas le faire.

Elle se mord les lèvres et je sens de la colère monter en elle.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Mais parce que …

Je m'arrête, écœurée par mes propres sentiments qui viennent me monter à la gorge.

\- Un équilibre instable, c'est ce que nous sommes ! à tout moment on peut sombrer dans une noirceur et se noyer dans du dégoût ou de la violence. Ce que nous montrons n'est même la moitié de ce que nous sommes ! Alors comment croire ou faire confiance à quelqu'un ?! qui pourrait aime en sachant la vérité ? hein !?

\- Tu parles de lui ou de toi là ?

Ses petits sourcils se froncent.

\- Si tu me poses la question c'est que tu ne sais pas qui il est. Alors je te pose la question : pourquoi est-ce que tu l'aimes ? hein ?! Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que tu peux l'aimer ? que tu pourrais supporter sa vérité ?

\- Je m'en fou ! c'est pas ça qui est important ! vous vous cachez derrière des soit disant vérités insurmontables mais en fait vous êtes justes lâches ! on peut largement vous aimer sans avoir à vous considérer comme des monstres.

\- MENSONGES ! tout ça n'est qu'un mensonge ! le même qu'on nous serre au début, mais dès la première difficulté vous fuyez en nous laissant dans une mare de sang ! et complètement seule !

Je m'arrête et reprends ma respiration, ce n'est pas de Portgas-san que j'ai parlé à l'instant.

\- Peu importe, mais Akira, même si tu ne la comprends pas, tu devrais respecter la décision de Portgas-san. S'il garde ses distances malgré des sentiments évidents pour toi, c'est qu'il doit y avoir une raison. Alors au lieu de croire aux amourettes, si tu crois vraiment l'aimer, tu devrais lui donner ta confiance et prendre soin de la sienne. Peut-être qu'un jour il se livrera, et s'il le fait, prend la comme un trésor car il ne pourra la donner qu'une fois.

Je me recule et tourne le dos aux filles en tentant de reprendre ma respiration.

\- Toi t'as déjà donné la tienne c'est ça ?

La voix de Nami-san me replonge dans des souvenirs que j'avais enterré.

\- Oui.

C'est tout ce que j'ai envie de dire.

Un silence pesant règne dans la pièce et je sens que je suis sur le point d'exploser.

\- Je ne savais pas.

Akira n'est plus fâchée mais sa voix est faible. Je me retourne pour la voir et elle est recroquevillée sur elle-même, les yeux baissés sur ses pieds.

\- Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé.

\- Ce n'est pas une histoire que j'aime raconter.

Je pose ma main sur la sienne.

\- Mais comme je t'interdit de croire que tu n'es pas une bonne amie, je vais te la raconter quand même.

Ses yeux océan se lèvent sur moi tandis que Nami-san et Vivi-san glissent toutes les deux de leur lit pour venir nous entourer.

Je ferme les yeux et déverrouille mes souvenirs.

\- C'était l'année dernière, à Mary Geoise. Il était plus âgé que moi mais on s'entendait bien. A cette époque je ne cachais pas mon nom, donc j'étais surprise qu'il soit gentil avec moi.

Les sourcils de Nami-san se froncent, je m'adresse à elle.

\- Newgate est le nom de ma mère.

Puis je poursuis.

\- J'étais tellement heureuse qu'il soit sympa avec moi, il avait pris ma défense à plusieurs reprises, puisqu'il était plus âgé les gens de ma classe s'écrasaient devant lui. J'avais déjà fait des plans dans ma tête, je me faisais jolie pour aller en classe et j'avais de l'espoir. Il m'avait dit que mon nom n'était pas un problème, qu'il ne voyait que moi, pas l'ombre de mon père.

« de l'espoir » je ris intérieurement.

\- Puis un jour il y a eu un conflit. La fille de la directrice du lycée, Elyss, me menait la vie dure depuis des années, mais je m'en sortais toujours. Et elle avait rapporté à sa mère la proximité qu'on entretenait lui et moi. Alors un jour il m'a donné rendez-vous après les cours, j'étais passé aux toilettes juste avant pour réajuster ma coiffure, retoucher mon maquillage léger, j'attendais l'heure avec impatience. Je suis allée au lieu de rendez-vous, j'ai épousseté mon habit blanc et il est venu. Les mains dans les poches, il s'est mis à genoux et m'a imploré de lui demander pardon. Je ne comprenais pas, mais il répétait sans cesse que sa famille était ruinée et qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix. Puis il est parti. Et c'est Elyss et ses larbins qui sont venus, ils étaient quatorze. Ils m'ont frappé, sans retenue. D'habitude je trouvais toujours le moyen de m'en tirer, mais là, je n'en ai pas eu la force alors ils s'en sont donné à cœur joie. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je ne me suis pas défendue. J'étais si triste, et quelque part en moi, je me disais que peut-être je l'avais mérité. Il fallait bien être stupide pour croire qu'il pouvait choisir de me protéger alors que la directrice lui avait offert énormément d'argent s'il fermait les yeux sur ce qui allait m'arriver. Il a choisi l'argent et m'a laissé seule. J'ai mis des mois à m'en remettre et je n'ai plus jamais remis les pieds à Mary Geoise.

Pas besoin de conclure, cette histoire est terminée, passée, cicatrisée. Je suis partie à Grand Line et j'ai rencontré Akira. J'ai changé de nom et tout ceci ne se reproduira plus.

Perdue entre le passé et le futur, je suis ramenée au présent par la chaleur d'Akira qui me prend dans ses bras en sanglotant.

\- Si je la vois cette Elyss, je lui refait le portrait !

\- Haha … et moi je m'occupe de sa mère. Sauf si ma mère la chope avant.

Akira lève ses yeux vers moi en reniflant.

\- Elles ont petit passif toutes les deux. La directrice était amoureuse de mon père …

\- De Lilly-boy !?

J'hoche la tête sous les reniflements d'Akira qui vient enfoncer sa tête dans ma poitrine.

\- En même temps Lilly-boy est très beau.

\- N'est-ce pas !? Dis-je non sans fierté.

\- J'aurai aussi une jolie liste de choses à faire à cet abruti minable.

Nami-san se mord la lèvre et tambourine le lit de ses poings.

\- PUTAIN D'ENFOIRE ! mais j'te le garantie, j'vais pas te laisser ruiner ton histoire avec Luffy à cause de ce merdeux ! Lui et Ace, je les ai jamais vu aussi attachés à qui que ce soit, vous avez pas le droit de rester sans rien faire.

\- Hein ?

\- Nami attends, Vivi-san pose sa main sur la mienne, Lilly, ça fait un moment que je veux te le demander. Ton père. C'est …

Je soupire et tapote le haut du crâne d'Akira toujours enfouie contre moi à marmonner les atouts physiques de mon père.

\- Mon père, c'est un homme fantastique. Je suis son portrait, trait pour trait.

J'ai soudain envie de rire en pensant à lui et à ma mère, à ce qu'elle m'a dit. J'aurai tant voulu les voir jeunes.

\- Je suis la fille de Lord Ablydan.

Vivi-san sourie, pour de vrai. Elle devait s'en douter puisqu'elle fait partie de la haute noblesse, elle a sans doute déjà eu l'occasion de l'approcher. Elle devait le savoir depuis un moment.

Je n'imaginais pas être aussi soulagée de le dire à voix haute.

\- Eh Akiki, tu sais quoi ?

\- Bwoi ?

La frimousse humide et rouge d'Akira m'arrache un autre rire. Elle renifle mais c'est en vain, son visage est déjà maculé de morve.

\- Je suis la fille de Lord Ablydan et de Nina Newgate.

\- Héhé ! ouais ! ta mère est la femme la plus extraordinaire que je connaisse, et ton père c'est un type génial et surement le plus courageux ! T'es pas n'importe qui !

Je n'en finis plus de rire. Quand soudain, je sens quelque chose se briser en moi, il était fêlé mais là, je le sens disparaitre. Le sceau qui scellait mon cœur.

Mes yeux me piquent et je sens des torrents de larmes monter et se déverser sur mes joues. J'en ai mal à la tête tellement je pleure et pourtant je ne m'arrête pas de rire.

Entre deux reniflements j'entends Nami-san me parler.

\- Je me répèterai pas alors écoute bien. Je suis désolée de t'avoir brusquée, mais t'as quand même intérêt à te bouger !

\- Elles sont bizarres tes excuses !

Je plaisante et Nami-san se mouche.

\- Tu pourrais aussi nous parler de ce cher Trafalgar-san.

Là c'est Nami-san qui s'étouffe et Vivi-san qui explose de rire.

\- COMMENT OSE TU ?

\- Alors ? j'attends.

Pour toute réponse je reçois un coussin en plein face. Greffée à moi, Akira essuie un tir perdu et s'empresse de riposter.

Les choses basculent assez vite et on se trouve toutes les quatre par terre, coincées entre les lits à rire comme des baleines, les lits complètement défaits.

\- Je te dis, si tu me dis.

Essoufflée Nami-san balance son bras dans le vide pour essayer de m'atteindre.

\- Que je te dise quoi ?

\- Ce que … pour …Luffy.

Elle ne me lâchera pas.

\- Akiki ?

\- Noui ?

La voix d'Akira jaillit d'en dessous quelque part.

\- Quand Ace est pas là il te manque ?

\- Oui …

\- Et quand il est là t'aimerais être à côté de lui, de pouvoir le toucher, et qu'il te touche ?

\- …

\- Tu te dis que s'il est avec toi, tu pourrais tout faire, tout entreprendre et que même l'échec ne fait plus peur ? Tu pourras prendre la mer et traverser le monde s'il était en danger, sans même réfléchir ou hésiter. Les journées sont plus belles s'il en a fait partie.

\- …

\- T'as rougi ?

\- JE VEUX PAS TE REPONDRE … c'est trop bizarre …

Nous rions toutes les trois devant la pudeur inattendue d'Akira.

Il est évident que sa réponse est « oui ».

\- Bah on est dans la merde Akiki… moi j'éprouve ça pour Monkey-san, les symptômes sont évidents.

\- C'est une maladie gastrique ou mentale ?

\- Pire …

Je l'entends hoqueter et j'ai envie de rire.

\- C'est une maladie incurable ! Demande à Nami, elle aussi elle est malade !

\- Oï ! Moi c'est très différent ! vous, vous pouvez les voir tous les jours, vous êtes dans la même classe ! Avec Law c'est beaucoup plus compliqué, en plus c'est sa dernière année au lycée, il va partir dans une fac loin… alors vous pouvez pas vous foirer ! JE VOUS L'INTERDIT ! toutes ! hein !

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?

Vivi-san s'en prend une gratuitement.

\- Arrête de jouer avec Koza et sois plus franche, ce type se couperait une jambe au cure dent pour toi ! respecte le un peu !

Ah, pas si gratuitement que ça.

\- Parce que moi je galère, Law peut être si froid est distant parfois, ça me fait peur. Mais pas moyen de penser à quelqu'un d'autre… y'a que lui… Il me dit que c'est pas la peine de mettre des mots ou des impératifs sur notre relation, et moi comme une abruti je dis « OUI » à tout ce qu'il dit, pour pas paraitre immature. Mais ça me va pas ! je veux dire qu'on est ensemble, je veux être sa copine et qu'il soit mon copain ! J'EMMERDE SON CÔTÉ COOL, MEME SI C'EST PUTAIN DE SEXY !

Explosion de rire générale.

Ça fait du bien, tellement de bien de crier enfin ce qui me bloquait la gorge.

\- Et moi j'emmerde Margaret. Dis-je.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'as fait ? Me répond Nami.

Il fait à présent nuit noire, les leurs des bougies frétillent et projettent des ombres de-ci de-là.

\- Elle a couché avec Luffy.

\- KOUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ?

L'équilibre instable formé par nos corps s'écroule quand Nami décide de se lever.

\- T'es où Lilly ?

\- Aïe nan ça c'est moi.

\- Pardon Akira …

Nami parvient à trouver ma jambe et me serre.

\- Elle t'as dit ça ?

\- Ouais, quand j'ai gagné à l'arc contre elle, on avait mis en jeu un secret, elle m'a avoué le sien. Quelque chose me dit qu'elle espérait que je lui fasse la confidence de mes origines…

Ça me rappelle l'épisode du voyage scolaire et le fait qu'on m'ait poussé à l'eau, est-ce qu'il pourrait s'agir de Margaret ?

\- J'y crois pas … Luffy me l'a jamais dit… Souffle Nami.

\- Et c'est censé te surprendre ? Il va pas non plus te raconter ça !?

Derrière, Vivi-san pouffe de rire et je sens qu'Akira rampe pour se relever.

\- Luffy a déjà eu, ce genre de relation ?

\- Faut croire, en même temps il est très populaire, je vois pas pourquoi il devrait s'en priver.

\- Alors pourquoi tu l'emmerde Margaret ?

\- Parce qu'à en croire la manière dont elle me l'a dit, ça avait l'air d'être une relation spéciale, et ça me gonfle qu'il ait pu avoir des sentiments pour elle. En tout cas, je sais pas comment ça s'est terminé entre eux, mais elle a pas l'air d'avoir complètement tourné la page…

Soudain, une lumière perce dans la pénombre, un portable vient de sonner. On se rue toutes pour savoir laquelle d'entre nous a reçu des nouvelles.

C'est celui de Vivi.

Un message de Koza.

Les trois perdantes réassemblons nos membres engourdis par l'entassement (écrasement). Nami s'empare de son portable et va allumer la lumière.

\- Arrête ! les moustiques vont rentrer !

\- M'en fou ! y'a plus urgent ! c'est une situation de crise !

Elle nous exhorte d'aller dans la salle de bain nous recoiffer et nous laver le visage, elle a visiblement un plan.

Akira et moi nous exécutons.

Devant le miroir je sens des ondes interrogatives en provenance d'Akiki…

\- Oui … Lui répondis-je simplement.

Je tourne la tête et ses yeux océan sont désormais remplis d'étoiles.

\- T'es amoureuse de Luffy !

J'hoche la tête en souriant. C'est étrange, mais je n'éprouve aucune gêne à lui dire.

\- Et toi d'Ace.

Elle se mord la lèvre et sourit, son petit nez se plisse.

\- C'est tout nouveau pour moi … je ne sais pas comment faire.

\- Boarf, rassure toi, y'a pas de mode d'emploi qui garantirait la réussite, mais visiblement y'a un truc qu'il faut impérativement faire.

\- Quoi ?

Elle trépigne sur ses pieds nus.

\- Être toi-même. C'est plus difficile qu'il n'y parait…

Surtout pour moi, ça va être une bataille quotidienne, mais Nami a raison, il y a des choses à faire.

Je démêle les longs cheveux d'Akira maintenant que nos visages sont propres et ont retrouvé des couleurs normales. J'ai noué les miens en une longue tresse sur le côté.

Nous sortons de la salle de bain et nous découvrons que les filles ont rangé les lits. Nami s'est aussi refait une beauté et a déboutonné au passage les boutons du haut de son chemisier. J'ai peur de ce qu'elle envisage.

\- Venez ! mettez-vous là !

Elle nous pointe (en grand stratège qu'elle est...) l'un des lits. Nami nous donne enfin certaines recommandations pour poser et, comme je le craignais, elle dégaine sa perche à selfies.

\- Lilly, penche-toi un peu plus, et toi Akira tourne un peu la tête, mets plus de cheveux sur ton épaule. ON SOURIT !

Dépassée par les évènements, j'obéis posément tandis qu'elle prend les clichés.

\- Mouhahahhaha !

J'ai l'impression que des symboles monétaires défilent dans les yeux de Nami … cette fille est effrayante.

\- Le plan est sans défaut ! EN-VO-YE !

Je penche ma tête au-dessus de l'épaule de Nami pour voir ce qu'elle vient d'envoyer …

\- Nan mais attend ! t'as envoyé ça à QUI !?

Law, Ace, Koza et … Luffy.

Ce sont les destinataires de cette photo où le décolleté de Nami fait rougir les étoiles, où la cambrure de Vivi a plus de dénivelé qu'une montagne russe, où Akira a des allures de pin-up légèrement boudeuse et ingénue, et où … où … je souris, les joues roses et …

\- TU AURAIS DÛ ME LE DIRE !

J'attrape Nami par le coude.

\- Quoi ?

\- QUE LE NŒUD S'ETAIT DEFAIT ET QU'ON VOYAIT MES SEINS !

\- Roooh, on les voit pas, regarde. Elle zoom. On voit que t'en as, mais en même temps si t'arrêtait de les planquer aussi …

On s'allonge toutes les quatre sur le lit d'appoint, le téléphone de Nami déposé en évidence, à attendre les éventuelles réponses…

-C'est stupide… jamais ils…

\- Koza à répondu !

Un énorme frisson parcourt mon corps et Vivi se rue que le mobil. Mais Nami a été plus rapide et s'en est emparé.

**Koza** : _« Nami ! Soit louée pour partager ta nuit avec Vivi ! Je veillerai sur vous toutes de loin, qu'elle dorme tranquillement, je combrattrai ses mauvais rêves. »_

Pour la première fois, je vois Vivi rougir même si elle tente de le dissimuler en posant ses mains sur ses joues. Nami la gratifie d'un coup de portable sur le haut du crâne, mais rien n'y fait, Vivi n'est fini pas d'être comblée.

Puis le portable de Nami, vibre à nouveau, nous sommes toutes dessus.

Il s'agit de Portgas-san.

**Ace **: _« Pourquoi tu m'envoie ça ? »_

_« Dis à Akira de se couvrir, elle va être malade à rester à moitié à poils. »_

_« Pas que j'en ai quelque chose à faire hein, pis elle a l'air de bien s'amuser. »_

_« Mais dis-lui quand même… »_

_« Et dis-lui bonne nuit. »_

_« Mais pas de ma part, juste bonne nuit. »_

_« Bonne nuit. »_

J'éclate de rire.

Est-ce que ce type sait à quel point il est cramé et que ses tentatives de faire diversion son vaines … Akira passe son doigt sous les lettres des messages et les lit entre ses lèvres encore et encore, comme pour apprendre par cœur ces mots. Ses yeux pétillent.

Pour n'importe qui ce ne serait pas grand-chose, mais entre eux, ces mots ont beaucoup d'importance. Ils la rassurent sur le fait qu'il pense et veille sur elle, de loin sans le lui dire, elle compte pour lui.

A peine remise de nos émotions, le téléphone de Nami vibre à nouveau.

Cette fois c'est Trafalgar-san.

**Law** : _« Toujours à faire du bruit et à semer le désordre…Dors bien, et ne rêve que de moi. Je vérifierai. »_

Nami s'effondre et de la vapeur s'échappe de son corps. Elle sombre sur le lit et tombe dans un coma de bave et de chaleur. Je pense qu'elle sera H.S jusqu'au matin…

On a déjà perdu Vivi et Nami, Akira n'a plus toute sa tête, elle s'est mise au lit en murmurant « je dois passer une bonne nuit… Ace l'a dit ». Nous dormirons donc à quatre dans un lit deux places…

Le téléphone de Nami dans les mains, je m'apprête à la déposer sur le sol, quand il se met à vibrer. Un frisson parcourt ma colonne vertébrale.

Je vois le nom de Luffy sur l'écran.

**Luffy**_ : « Wah ! vous avez l'air de bien vous amuser ! Héhé ! bonne soirée les filles ! »._

_« Tu pourrais m'en envoyer une de Lilly ? __ »_

J'active l'appareil photo de Nami et le flash perce la pénombre. La photo demandée s'envoi, avec le message « _Bonne nuit Luffy_ ».

* * *

Couuuuuucouuuuuuu ! alors Alors, vous le sentez ? le retour du LOOOOOOOVE. !? ayé les filles ont avancé et ... et ... préparez un mouchoir pour la suite, une TONNE de mouchoirs. !

Merci de nous suivre et on se retrouve tout bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre et on continue la route jusqu'au 2.000 et son chapitre BONUS a la clé ! prenez soin de vous ! *coucou de Lilly et Akira *.


	22. PARFAIT ACCORD

Biiiiien le bonjouuuur ^^ Bon, comme vous l'avez vu dans le titre, on amorce le retour du LOVE ! owii du LOOOOVE ! donc mettez-vous tranquillement au chaud sous la couette, (dehors c'est la tempête de toute façon ...) et profitez de nos poulettes qui savourent le LOOOOVE ! Une scène dans ce chapitre vous rappèlera une autre scène de la Fin mais avec une fin différent (MOUHAHAHAHA), tout le monde avance ;)

On est de plus en plus proche des 2.000 ! c'est fou ! merci à tous d'être là et de continuer à nous suivre ! prenez soin de vous, bonne lecture et vous retrouverez Tartine à la fin !

*Coucou de Lilly et Akira *

* * *

**Chapitre vingt et un **

**PARFAIT ACCORD**

**Point de vue de Lilly : **

J'aime pas l'été…

Mais alors vraiment pas.

Sauf pour les jolis vêtements.

Mais pour le reste, j'aime vraiment pas l'été.

On a déjà passé la première quinzaine du mois d'août et je rêve déjà de l'hiver. Enfin pas trop parce que la simple idée d'un pull me donne des bouffées de chaleur. C'est les vacances d'été et je suis en dilettante : à la plage, y'a la mer mais y'a aussi le soleil chez moi y'a la clim mais y'a pas la mer…

Ma tête s'écrase mollement sur mon bureau et je froisse la page de mots croisés que j'étais sur le point d'achever.

\- Mamaaaaaan ….

Un filet de bave s'écoule de ma bouche et je l'essuie d'un revers de la main.

\- Mon poussin tu m'as appelé ?

Ma mère pointe le joli bout de son nez dans ma chambre et je lâche un rire spontané en la voyant relever la tranche de concombre qui recouvre son œil droit.

\- Faut qu'on dise à papa de faire une piscine…

Cette fois c'est à ma mère de rire.

\- Si tu lui dis ça, il va raser tout le quartier et t'en faire une olympique.

Pas faux …

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire alors ? J'aime pas le soleiiil …

Soudain, j'entends un petit son emmitouflé quelque part : mon téléphone. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de nouvelles d'Akira de la journée, ce doit être elle.

« Monkey D. Luffy »

Oh, je m'attendais pas à ce qu'il m'appelle … Je décroche.

_\- _Gotcha ?

\- …

Comme je ne l'entends pas, j'ouvre la porte fenêtre de ma chambre pour aller sur mon petit balcon, la rue est parfaitement silencieuse à cette heure.

_\- _Monkey-san ?

\- …

Toujours aucun son.

Il a raccroché.

Ce devait sans doute être une erreur, c'est bien étrange. Quelque chose en moi est déçu, ça fait plusieurs jours que les vacances ont commencé et que je ne l'ai pas vu. J'allais rentrer de nouveau dans ma chambre quand mon téléphone se met à sonner. C'est encore lui.

\- Monkey-san ?! Tout va bien ?

Je l'entends soupirer à l'autre bout de la ligne.

_\- Je sais plus comment faire pour te parler… _

La rue le soir est parfaitement déserte et silencieuse, alors je comprends tout de suite que Monkey-san est là, j'entends ça voix en contre bas en même temps que je l'entends dans mon téléphone. Je le chercher des yeux mais ne parviens pas à le distinguer dans la pénombre.

\- Monkey-san, tout va bien ?

_\- Je sais plus comment faire … _

\- Je… Je peux descendre si tu veux.

_\- Non, reste là où tu es._

J'ai beau ne pas bouger, mes yeux sondent toujours les alentours et il me semble discerner une lueur dans des buissons un peu plus bas. Je me mords la lèvre et me gifle mentalement : j'ai envie de le rejoindre, je veux le voir. Mais je sais qu'à la seconde où il me verra sortir de mon balcon il s'en ira. C'est horrible ! Je veux descendre mais il ne me laissera pas l'approcher. Après tout c'est pas cher payé comparé à toutes les fois où je l'ai repoussé … Non, il faut que ça cesse.

Je le poursuivrai toute la nuit s'il le faut !

Je me rue à ma fenêtre et enfile à la hâte mes baskets avant de dévaler les escaliers et de pousser le portail de la cour intérieure. Elle est bien plus proche de l'endroit où il se trouve que l'entrée principale. Le téléphone toujours collé à l'oreille j'entends sa respiration qui s'accélère, il a commencé à courir.

\- Où es-tu ?

Je hurle de plus en plus fort dans le dédale des rues silencieuses. Pour l'instant il n'y a que le bruit de mes pas mais, là, au coin de cette rue, j'entends d'autres pas. Je balance un caillou et l'entends se fracasser de l'autre côté de la ligne : il est tout proche. J'accélère encore plus, tant pis pour mon anémie, je dois le retrouver.

Mon cœur tambourine dans mes tempes et j'aperçois enfin son ombre et son chapeau de paille, je le vois !

\- Monkey-san ! attends !

Il a ralenti l'espace d'une seconde puis a repris sa course.

Ma gorge se serre et mes jambes commencent à être douloureuses, je n'ai clairement pas la condition physique pour ce genre de courses.

\- Luffy arrête !

Je crie mais mon propre souffle me fait mal.

J'alète sans m'interrompre de fredonner son nom. Puis il s'arrête. Je ne m'y attendais pas alors je m'écrase contre son dos mais il ne bronche pas. Il me faut plusieurs secondes pour reprendre mon souffle mais il ne bouge pas. Ma joue s'enfonce entre ses omoplates et j'enfouie mon nez dans le tissu de son t-shirt. Son odeur emplie mes narines et je sens une vague de chaleur m'envelopper et m'apaiser.

J'attrape sa manche du bout des doigts.

\- Arrête de courir … j'en peux plus…

Mes doigts glissent de sa manche à sa peau et je les noue autour de son biceps. J'ai un goût de bile dans la bouche et les jambes flageolantes. Foutue anémie. Mais je dois tenir, Luffy est là, juste devant moi, il m'a tant manqué.

L'esprit encore un peu flottant, je ne réalise pas tout de suite qu'il vient de poser sa main sur la mienne. Mon cœur bat plus fort et je détache mes doigts de son bras pour venir les glisser dans les siens. J'ai les larmes aux yeux. Quelque part au fond de moi je n'en reviens pas qu'il m'accepte encore, mais je refuse de céder à ma peur.

\- Luffy …

Je glisse mon autre main entre ses omoplates, juste à côté de ma joue.

\- J'ai une question à te poser…

A travers le tissu fin de son t-shirt, je sens ses muscles se contracter. Il ne prononce toujours pas un mot. Je me mords les lèvres encore plus fort et je sens les larmes monter à mes yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que … qu'est-ce que tu penses de « Dragon Céleste » ?

Il ne devait pas s'attendre à cette question, mais elle est d'une importance capitale pour moi.

Toujours fermé dans son mutisme, Luffy se retourne doucement sans lâcher ma main. Loin de sa chaleur je commence à avoir peur de sa réponse et je serre encore mes doigts dans les siens. J'ai peur de son visage, d'y voir du dégoût ou de la colère.

Mon cœur bat à mille à l'heure.

Dans la pénombre de cette nuit d'été et sous la lueur de la lune, je découvre les yeux de Luffy. J'avais si peur d'y trouver des sentiments négatifs mais je n'y vois que l'éclats de étoiles. Je vois son sourire, pointu et tendre. Il ne dit toujours rien et se contente de me regarder et d'essuyer la larme qui coulait de ma joue. Le silence prend place entre nous, mais j'entends tellement de choses en regardant ses yeux. La main toujours déposée sur ma joue, je vois ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et je désire sa voix comme si je ne l'avais jamais entendue.

\- J'm'en fou.

Puis il se met à rire tout en replaçant les mèches de mes cheveux ébouriffés par ma course.

Il s'en fou ? Comment est-ce possible ?

\- Je te parle de Dragon Céleste, la compagnie qui arme tous les conflits mondiaux.

Peut-être qu'il dormait finalement pendant les cours d'histoire-géo, c'est pour ça qu'il ne faisait pas sonner ses fils.

Il rit encore en attrapant mon autre main.

\- Ouais je sais, mais j'm'en fou. Se battre, ça fait partie de nos libertés et la force ça sert à ça : défendre nos idées et protéger des peuples.

Ma mâchoire menace sérieusement de s'écraser sur le sol. Je suis choquée.

CHO-QUEE.

\- Shishiii.

Et ça le fait rire. Mes jambes me lâchent et je tombe sur le sol. Est-ce qu'il a vraiment dit ça ? Pour de vrai ? Je lève la tête, ébahie pour vérifier qu'il est bien là, que je n'ai pas rêvé sa réponse. Mais la vérité est indéniable.

Luffy se met à ma hauteur, prend mes mains et m'aide à me relever. Ses pouces caressent doucement mes phalanges et j'ai toujours la sensation d'être dans un rêve. J'inspire profondément et retire mes mains des siennes pour aller les déposer sur son torse. J'agrippe son t-shirt et me rapproche de lui.

\- Laisse-moi un tout petit peu de temps, rien qu'un peu et je te raconterai tout. Mais attend moi encore un peu. S'il te plait Luffy.

Mes yeux vissés dans les siens, je le vois arborer l'air le plus sérieux du monde.

Il lève ses bras et j'entends son cœur battre sous sa poitrine contre la paume de ma main. Puis il vient déposer ses mains sur mes joues et doucement rapprocher ma tête de la sienne. Je suis plus petite et je me laisse faire, totalement envoutée par cette proximité chaleureuse qui est née entre nous. Il vient caler son front contre le mien, nos nez se frôlent et je sens son souffle chaud sur mon visage. Mes mains se décrispent et glissent instinctivement vers sa nuque pour l'une, et ses pectoraux pour l'autre.

Ses mâchoires se contractent et il soupire longuement.

Je sens la tension dans ses doigts s'intensifier et sa respiration s'accélérer.

\- Prend ton temps, parce qu'une fois que tu seras prête, je te lâcherai pas.

Un léger rire s'échappe de mes lèvres, je sais qu'il pense sérieusement ce qu'il vient de dire. Mes doigts parcourent sa mâchoire, ça sonne comme une promesse.

\- D'accord.

J'hoche la tête, les yeux fermés à me laisser bercer par cette étreinte.

Nous restons ainsi plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'un éternuement vienne perturber cette harmonie.

\- Shishishii… aller, viens, je te ramène chez toi. Ta mère doit s'inquiéter.

C'est fort probable, même quasiment certain d'ailleurs. Je sursaute et tapote frénétiquement sur mon clavier pour lui envoyer un message. Il n'est pas si tard mais la nuit est déjà bien tombée. Je range mon téléphone quand c'est celui de Luffy qui sonne.

\- Ace ? … Ah ! oui c'est vrai.

Il glisse un œil vers moi, m'attrape par les épaule et dépose son bras autour de mon cou.

\- T'en fais pas je serai là c'est bon.

Luffy raccroche et remballe son téléphone dans sa poche avant de venir m'enlacer de son autre bras.

\- Tu as rendez-vous ?

Mes mains sont décidément aimantées à son torse.

\- Si on veut, on donne un concert ce soir un peu plus tard et les répèt vont commencer.

Un concert !? J'agrippe son t-shirt ! il me dit ça comme ça ?!

\- A la base j'étais censé venir essayer de t'inviter. Mais t'as froid alors j'hésite… j'aimerai quand même bien que tu viennes.

Je vois ses sourcils se froncer, il hésite sérieusement là. A trop réfléchir il me serre encore plus contre lui.

\- Tu sais, je peux aussi passer chez moi me changer et vous rejoindre…

\- Oh ! super !

Donc il n'y avait vraiment pas songé.

\- Shishiiii

Je tapote un peu joues et il rit davantage. Comment résister ? Évidement que je me suis mise à rire aussi.

Nos rires remplissent la ruelle sous le clair de lune tandis que nous rentrons jusqu'à chez moi. Devant le portail, Luffy enfourne ses mains dans ses poches et se penche à ma hauteur.

\- Je t'enverrai un message pour te donner l'adresse et l'heure. Si tous se passe bien, Ace a aussi prévenu Akira.

\- D'accord, je l'appellerai pour être sure.

\- Shishiii… à tout à l'heure _Lilly-chan_

J'allais répondre quelque chose mais il me coupe l'herbe sous le pied. Ce mesquin de Luffy. Impossible de prononcer un mot, mes lèvres son hors service tandis que les siennes sont posées sur ma joue. Un joli son accompagne son baiser et j'ai l'impression de me liquéfier sur place.

Bon, maintenant faut assurer !

Devant le miroir, j'ai probablement déversé la moitié de mon armoire sur mon lit (et ses alentours…). C'est une vraie quantité.

Qu'est-ce qui serait le mieux ? par cette chaleur en plus …

\- Raaaaaah ! Chier !

Je me jette sur le lit et me cogne au passage contre plusieurs cintres. Eh dire que j'ai dit à Akira d'être elle-même, me voilà à me prendre la tête pour une tenue stupide.

Zou ! on va régler cette affaire vite fait ! De la couleur sur mes joues et sur mes lèvres, un peu de noir à mes yeux. Puis j'enfile mon shirt taille haute préféré, le noir. Je chope mon crop-top à capuche et manches courtes super coloré. Au passage, la brassière au-dessus du soutif est un indispensable, puisque… bon, voilà « y'a du monde au balcon ». Le premier élastique qui traine fera l'affaire, histoire de vérifier si, même attachés, mes cheveux font du bruit ! Des jolies boucles d'oreilles et c'est ti-par !

J'attrape ma veste en jean over size qui traine dans l'entrée et vais faire coucou à ma mère dans sa chambre. J'ai pas intérêt à dire que j'ai froid dans la soirée !

J'entrouvre la porte et je la vois, en visio avec mon père. Elle a ses écouteurs alors je ne n'entends pas vraiment ce qu'ils se disent mais elle rit, de tout son cœur. Je la vois qui s'agite et qui fait des gestes rigolos. Ils sont si complices. Malgré la distance. Malgré tout. Je dois être super émotive, ce n'est pas la première fois que je les vois ainsi mais là, je me plais sans doute à rêver que ça puisse m'arriver aussi.

Je sautille jusqu'au trottoir et papillonne dans les rues.

Eh dire qu'i peine une heure je bavais, seule et triste, sur ma grille de mots croisés.

\- Shishishi !

Je pouffe dans la manche en jean de ma veste : le groupe « ASL » ! Ace-Sabo-Luffy. Ils sont pas allés chercher bien loin ce nom, mais je dois dire que ça leur va bien.

\- Asleuh.

Impossible de m'arrêter de rire ou de décrocher ce sourire qui m'est revenu sur le visage. Déserteur va ! tu avais fui ! mais te revoilà, j'espère te garder encore un bon moment.

Mon téléphone vibre : Luffy m'appelle.

\- Gotcha ?

_\- Lilly ! On est au « Party's Bar » c'est rue Fushia, tu pourras pas le louper ! _

\- D'accord ! J'ai essayé d'appeler Akira mais elle ne m'a pas répondu …

_\- T'en fais pas, elle viendra ! Shishishi_

\- Mouais …

_\- Tu viendras devant hein ! _

\- Pourquoi ? Y'aura rien d'intéressant sur scène …

_\- Shishishiii ! rapplique !_

Luffy et sa confiance légendaire. Il a vraiment le don de rassembler les gens. Je prends donc mon petit corps et le trimbale jusqu'au « Party's Bar ». Devant la façade recouverte de néons qui crépitent, je me dis que, franchement, pour une île pas si grande, Rough Tell dispose de beaucoup de bars ! Il n'y a pas de file alors j'en profite pour rentrer directement.

A l'intérieur, aucune table ou alors collée au mur, mais en tout cas, aucun siège à part des tonneaux hauts (inaccessibles pour les gens comme moi …). Il y a déjà une musique qui passe et qui remue les basses et les enceintes accrochées partout aux murs. Je m'adosse au bar, de là j'ai une bonne vue sur la scène.

\- Bonsoir…

J'hausse un peu la voix et je vois remuer derrière le comptoir du bar.

\- Oh ! Vinsmoke-san !?

\- Lilly-swaaaaan !

Mon camarade a une coupe de cheveux légèrement différente.

\- Tu t'es fait beau Vinsmoke-san !?

Le blond rougis avant de grimper sur le comptoir et de taper du pied.

\- VOUS ENTENDEZ CA ! Pour la peine Lilly-swan, demande-moi ce que tu veux !

\- Shishishiii ! suprend moi !

De la fumée sort de ses narines tandis qu'il commence à courir partout et à secouer des bouteilles aux liquides colorés.

Il y a déjà pas mal de monde dans le bar, il se remplit peu à peu. Je sirote tranquillement le cocktail préparé par Vinsmoke-san (qui a hurlé à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il ajouterait une recette à la carte). Ma tête se balance au rythme du beat de la musique qui passe, je m'ambiance peu à peu. A bien y réfléchir, je suis super contente d'être là, surement l'effet de la rencontre avec Luffy. L'entendre, le toucher, cet instant m'a enlevé tant de poids sur les épaules et j'ai vraiment envie d'aller de l'avant. De courir comme une folle vers l'avenir.

En parlant de folle, toujours aucune nouvelle de ma folle préférée à la crinière écarlate… Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien faire ?

\- Oh, une fille de poche sortie de sa poche.

Au travers du brouhaha de plus en plus assourdissant, je distingue la voix de Izou-sempaï. Il vient glisser sa tête sur mon épaule. Il sent légèrement l'alcool.

\- T'es venu lancer ta lingerie sur scène ? Je lui réponds en plaisantant.

\- Peut-être, mais surtout pour veiller sur ce qui est à moi.

\- Sur ton joli trésor blond…

J'ai dit ça spontanément mais c'est vrai qu'il ne sait pas que je sais pour lui et Izou-sempaï. Il se contente de me sourire en coin et de pouffer de rire dans sa manche. C'est évident qu'il ne pas nier, il a pas intérêt, j'ai versé trop de sang pour qu'il nie cette idylle de rêve. CE COUPLE INFERNAL !

\- Ça te dis une petite visite backstage ?

\- Ooooow …

\- Tu es une privilégiée.

Il me tend sa main et je le suis. On bouscule des gens au hasard mais tant pis, ce soir tout m'amuse. La musique ne s'arrête pas mais plus on s'éloigne de la salle plus je n'entends que les basses. Izou-sempaï m'entraine dans une enfilade de couloirs jusqu'à une petite porte en poids avec une feuille scotché : « ASL ». Ces lettres balancées à la sauvage, pas besoin de me dire qui est le responsable de ce massacre. Izou-sempaï toque à la porte et secoue la tête, comme pour dire « c'est peine perdue, ils n'écoutent personne ». Nous rentrons tous les deux.

La loge est petite, elle est remplie des trois frères.

Assis à califourchon sur l'accoudoir du canapé, Luffy martèle ses baguettes de batterie frénétiquement et pourtant dans un certain rythme. Il porte un jean slim noir troué, c'est bien la première fois que je le vois ainsi habillé. Son marcel rouge laisse toute la musculature de ses bras à découvert. Je farfouille frénétiquement dans les poches de ma veste à la recherche de mouchoir mais Izou-sempaï m'a vue venir et agite sous mon pauvre petit nez un carré de tissu salvateur.

\- T'es là !

Luffy me fait coucou et mon nez n'en fini plus de couler. Luffy. S'est. Coiffé ! Je découvre seulement que j'ai secrètement toujours rêvé de le voir avec ces mèches faussement ordonnées et légèrement gominées. Il a plaqué un côté de ses cheveux et laisse certaines mèches dégringoler dangereusement sur son front, au raz des cils.

\- 'E suis 'a …

Il me tend ses bras et comme une godiche j'avance jusqu'à lui. Pas moyen de résister, pas non plus envie. Il m'attrape d'une main par la taille et n'en finit plus de sourire et de rire. J'ai les bras vissés le long de mon corps. J'ose pas le toucher, il est trop beau.

\- Newgate-san.

\- Oh ! Portgas-san !

Derrière sa guitare, Portgas-san apparait, lui aussi mieux coiffé qu'à l'ordinaire ! Et surtout vêtu d'un pantalon slim en skaï ! D'un marcel noir ample, on voit la marque légère de ses côtes… Il porte le collier qu'il avait prêté à Akira : celui fait de perles rouges étincelantes. Je sais pas comment Akira va faire pour supporter cette vision, j'en suis déjà à mon quatrième coton.

\- Mmh …

Tout mon épine dorsale frémi. Ça … CA … c'est le bruit du baiser entre Izou-sempaï et Sabo-sempaï.

Je vais pas tenir.

\- Bop

Ça … c'est le bruit de Luffy qui s'amuse à retirer mes cotons-défense.

\- T'as frois ? T'es malade !? mange de la viande !

La méthode Luffy, évidement.

D'ordinaire j'aurai (dans ma tête hein) tapoté le haut de son crâne mais il est trop bien coiffé pour ça. Du coup je lui tape l'épaule. Son visage se défait en l'espace d'une seconde, ce n'est visiblement pas ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il me revisse mes cotons sanglants dans les naseaux et reprend ses battements frénétiques.

J'en profite pour glisser mes yeux sur ce couple qui n'en finira pas de me hanter. De l'autre côté du canapé, Sabo-sempaï est assis sur l'accoudoir (à croire que c'est un truc de frères). Izou-sempaï est glissé entre ses jambes ouvert et parcourt les bras de sa « propriété » blond doré. Sabo-sempaï jongle avec le micro sans pour autant quitter Izou-sempaï des yeux. Il réclame tout le temps des baisers.

En même temps, je sens une main agripper la poche arrière de mon jean.

Ça aussi ça doit être un truc de frère : réclamer de l'attention.

Du coin des yeux, Luffy guète ma réaction la mine boudeuse. Eh dire qu'il y a peu je n'osais pas le regarder en face. Même si tout n'est pas « réglé », je ne veux plus rien m'interdire. Surtout quand ça le concerne.

\- Pas trop stressé ?

Je fais un pas en arrière et vient presque imiter Izou-sempaï en me glissant toute proche des jambes de Luffy. Je pose ma main sur son genou apparent sous les trous de son jean. Il s'est arrêté de marteler ce pauvre accoudoir et me regarde avec intensité.

\- Ça … ça dépend de ce que tu proposes.

Luffy se racle la gorge et replaque un peu plus sa mèche.

\- Hein ?

Je m'aperçois alors que de son genou, ma main a atterri sur sa cuisse… dangereusement à la rencontre de son entre-jambe. Je m'empresse de la retirer et de chasser les bouffées de chaleur qui commencent à dégouliner par mes narines.

\- Bon courage !

C'est presqu'en courant que je m'enfui de la loge. Elle était décidément beaucoup trop dangereuse pour moi ! Sur le chemin du retour vers la salle du bar je me gifle frénétiquement.

N'importe quoi.

Impossible de mettre le doigt sur le bouton « off » de mon cerveau, il n'en finit pas me repasser la scène et d'en inventer des suites à vitesse grand V.

J'enfonce mes doigts dans le bois du comptoir.

\- Donne-moi de l'eau, un seau d'eau glacée !

Vinsmoke-san s'exécute sur le champ.

\- Je vais pas survivre…

Tandis que j'éclate le seau d'eau glacée sur le comptoir je sens qu'on me tire la capuche. Je recrache ce qu'il me restait dans la bouche. Si c'est encore Luffy, ma tête ma exploser

\- Lillynette …

Oh ! la grande disparue de la soirée ! La voici la voilàà Aki…KOUA ?

Mes yeux s'écarquillent…

\- Akira !? Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait !?

**Point de vue Akira** :

Je sors de la douche. L'eau gelée, excellente pour la circulation du sang, m'a fait un bien fou. C'est qu'il fait une chaleur presque caniculaire dehors, tous les moyens sont bons pour se rafraîchir un peu. Tandis que je sèche mon épaisse chevelure rouge, je distingue mon portable en train de sautiller sur le lavabo. Ça y est, le soleil a cramé mes dernières neurones et tout ce que je vois ne sont plus que des hallucinations ?! Nami m'avait pourtant conseillé hier de garder mon chapeau lorsque je suis allée me baigner dans l'océan ! Depuis le début des vacances d'été, nous, les « VLAN » parvenons à nous voir quasiment tous les jours. C'est quoi les « VLAN » vous me demandez ? Et ben c'est simple : Vivi Lilly Akira Nami. C'est moi qui l'ai inventé, c'est chouette non ? Pourquoi vous levez les yeux au ciel ?!

Je secoue mon visage. Voilà que je me mets parler à des personnes derrière leurs écrans, je suis véritablement victime des rayons cuisants du soleil. Je m'approche craintivement de mon mobile à l'instant même où il cesse de faire des galipettes. Oh ! Je comprends alors que je me suis fourvoyée. On m'a juste envoyé des messages en rafale. Mon cœur bondit jusqu'au plafond lorsque je discerne le nom du destinataire de tous ces SMS.

« La Belle aux bouclettes ».

C'est comme ça que j'ai nommé Ace dans mon portable.

Le garçon que j'aime.

J'ai mis longtemps à mettre des mots sur ce que je ressens pour lui, il a fallu qu'on m'aide, je n'ai rien pu faire seule. Tout à fait sens en moi, toutes les pièces de mon puzzle interne se sont emboîtées. Nami l'a dit : il y a de grandes chances pour que nos sentiments soient réciproques. Seulement, Lilly a également précisé quelque chose que je ne risque pas d'oublier.

« _S'il garde ses distances malgré des sentiments évidents pour toi, c'est qu'il doit y avoir une raison._ »

Elle n'a pas tort. Si Ace s'est montré froid après notre baiser c'était probablement pour m'éloigner de lui. Je n'ai pas arrêté d'y penser depuis notre week-end à Alabasta. Tout comme Lilly, Ace se considère comme un monstre. Dans son cas j'ignore pourquoi et je suis prête à l'écouter. Depuis longtemps. Mais je ne dois pas lui forcer la main. Lillynette a raison. C'est lui qui doit venir à moi car il est dos au mur et moi de mon côté je ne peux plus faire un pas de plus sous peine de lui rentrer dedans et de tout casser. Je dois attendre. Et j'ai attendu depuis cette soirée au palais de Vivi. Je me suis fait violence pour ne lui donner aucune nouvelle. Ça c'était un conseil de Nami. Je la revois avec son grain de malice me souffler à l'oreille :

Faut savoir se faire désirer dans la vie. Tu connais le diction « Fuis-moi je te suis ? »

Et le voilà qui m'envoie... huit messages ?!

**De la Belle aux bouclettes **:

_« Salut. »_

_« Sabo aimerait beaucoup que tu viennes à notre concert ce soir. »_

_« Ça se passera au « Party's Bar », rue Fushia. »_

_« Les groupes commencent à jouer à partir de 21h. »_

_« Nous on passe en dernier. » _

_« Enfin, t'es pas obligée de venir. » _

_« Mais ça lui ferait plaisir de te voir. » _

_« Fais comme tu le sens._ »

Des sentiments opposés me traversent. Une joie intense mêlée à de la frustration. Est-ce vraiment Sabo qui souhaite que je vienne assister à leur concert ? Je revoie comme si c'était hier les SMS qu'Ace avait envoyés à Nami lorsque nous étions à Alabasta. Je les connais par cœur pour les avoir tracés avec mes doigts. _« Et dis bonne nuit à Akira. » « Mais pas de ma part, juste bonne nuit ». _En fait, c'est lui qui voudrait que je vienne ce soir, non ? Mon instinct me hurle que j'ai vu juste. J'attrape mon portable et écris à toute vitesse :

**De Akira** :

« _Moi aussi j'ai très envie de te voir. A ce soir. _»

Lorsque j'appuie sur « envoyer » je sens mon cœur regagner mon corps pour valdinguer contre mes côtes. J'ai l'impression d'être très... entreprenante. Mes joues chauffent à cette pensée. Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Je vais revoir Ace ce soir ? J'ai l'impression qu'une éternité s'est passée depuis la dernière fois où nous nous sommes croisés. Raaaah je vais devenir folle à force d'attendre ! Il faut que je m'occupe. En pénétrant dans ma chambre, une serviette sur les épaules, je me rappelle que je dois rendre impérativement aujourd'hui les livres que j'ai empruntés à la bibliothèque. Je n'ai pas eu le temps avant étant donné que je passais mes matinées avec ma mère et mes après-midi avec les filles. Parfait, voilà de quoi occuper mon esprit !

/

Je m'attable en posant un pavé intitulé « _Amour, mode d'emploi _». Me changer les idées, tu parles ! Je n'arrête pas de penser à ce soir ! Comme je n'ai pas envie de me sentir gauche, je dois m'instruire. Alors que j'ai à peine ouvert le livre, une fille assise en face de moi se penche de mon côté :

\- Hé ! Mais ce ne serait pas la future Reine du lycée ?

Je relève les yeux vers elle. Encore cette histoire de Reine ? Usopp avait déjà évoqué le sujet lors de notre voyage scolaire. Je plisse le nez. Faut qu'ils arrêtent avec cette histoire, je n'ai pas envie de me mettre Hancock à dos. Puis lorsque je découvre le visage de mon interlocutrice tous mes traits se détendent. Oh, cette fille ! Des boucles noires remontées en deux couettes et des taches de rousseur. Elle me fait penser à Ace. Je me suis déjà fait cette réflexion en la croisant dans les couloirs du lycée. Il me semble qu'elle s'appelle Ishilly et qu'elle est en terminale mais pas dans la même classe de Sabo.

\- Quoi quoi QUWOII ? La Reine ? Où ça ?! fait une jeune fille assise à sa droite.

Ses courts cheveux verts tressautent lorsqu'elle regarde dans toutes les directions hormis dans la mienne. C'est une seconde, du coup je ne sais plus son nom. La dénommée Ishilly lui visse la tête dans ma direction.

\- Droit devant toi, Camie.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! s'égosille la concernée en tirant une grimace qui ferait de l'ombre à celles de Luffy et d'Usopp. C'est Hancock-san ?! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a changé !

\- Mais non hihi, pouffe Ishilly d'un air attendri. C'est Crimson Akira, celle dont tout le bahut parle. Tu te souviens ? Elle a...

Mal à l'aise je décide de dévier mon intérêt en faisant une fixette sur le livre posé entre elles d'eux. Je soulève la couverture. « _Quelle nage pour quel muscle ? _» Oh ! Feraient-elles partie du club de natation ? J'ai entendu dire que les filles de ce club nageaient si vite qu'elles ressemblaient à des sirènes. Elles seraient même les championnes nationales de l'année précédente. Ooh si ça se trouve j'ai face à moi deux sportives de haut calibre ! Ishilly allonge son bras pour analyser à son tour la couverture de mon livre. Oh-oh. Un large sourire agrandit ses jolies joues tachetées :

\- Comme c'est adorable, ça me donne presque envie de te faire un gros câlin alors qu'on ne se connaît pas.

\- L'amour ! réplique à son tour Camie en décryptant le titre ! Dans ce sujet tu es une championne, Ishilly !

Je plonge mes prunelles dans celles couleur réglisse de mon aînée. Elle me sourit toujours, et a l'air à la fois fouineuse et bienveillante. J'ouvre ma bouche et la referme aussitôt. Attendez, vais-je vraiment m'épancher auprès de quelqu'un que je ne connais pas ? Ça me semble tellement incongrue et improbable... Pourtant j'ai le sentiment qu'il est plus facile de se confier à une personne qu'on vient de rencontrer. Comme elle ne me connaît pas elle ne peut pas me juger et ses réflexions seront totalement objectives. Et puis son prénom ressemble à celui de Lilly... Je déclare alors d'une voix un peu trop forte :

\- Je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un qui ne veut pas m'accorder sa confiance. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour le soutenir mais il m'a repoussée. Je lui ai laissé du temps, j'ai gardé mes distances, mais je vais être amenée à le voir ce soir. Du coup je... je ne sais pas comment je devrais me comporter...

Des « chuuuuuuut » retentissent dans la pièce. Le sourire d'Ishilly fait maintenant remonter ses yeux. Elle se recule contre le dossier de sa chaise et enroule son doigt dans ses cheveux. Elle est vraiment belle. Elle dégage un assurance proche de celle de Nami.

\- Tu es à croquer Crimson-chan, heureusement pour toi que je suis en couple sinon ton beau mâle aurait de la concurrence !

\- Euh... Merci ? dis-je ne sachant que répondre à ça.

\- En tout cas laisse moi te donner ce conseil : si tu veux le voir craquer tu dois le faire avec ça.

Elle me désigne discourtoisement du doigt.

\- Avec... moi-même ?

\- Oui, et plus précisément avec ton apparence.

\- Ce n'est pas un peu réducteur ? fait innocemment Camie en levant le doigt comme pour prendre la parole. Je crois que ce que nous sommes intérieurement est plus important que notre image.

\- Crois-moi petit Camie, l'apparence est primordiale. Une bonne partie de notre intérêt est déclenchée par elle. Il faut prendre soin de son corps, de sa tenue vestimentaire, de l'image qu'on renvoie pour pouvoir plaire. Dans la vie, on ne sait pas quand il y aura des opportunités et ce soir pourrait en être une pour toi, bichette. Alors sois au top !

Elle dégage un tel charisme que je ne peux qu'engloutir ses paroles sans les mâcher. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte mais je suis presque aplatie contre la table tellement je suis captivée par ce qu'elle m'explique.

\- Comment ? je fais envieuse d'en savoir plus.

Ses yeux noirs se promènent sur moi et elle répond sans se départir de son sourire :

\- Tu es jolie comme un cœur, ta candeur a dû lui taper dans l'œil. Mais ce soir tu devrais le surprendre. Réveille la femme fatale qui est en toi, sois sexy !

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH Ishilly ! hurle Camie. On avait rendez-vous avec les filles du club à 16h, nous sommes en retard !

\- Hi hi, tu es tellement rigolote Camie. Allons-y, j'ai très envie d'une glace. Bon courage pour ce soir petite pomme d'amour !

Elle m'embrasse sur la joue et déguerpit en compagnie de son amie. Je reste immobile, à ressasser les derniers mots employés par Ishilly. Réveiller la femme fatale qui est en moi. Être sexy.

Me voilà bien.

Cela me semble être une épreuve encore plus irréalisable que l'examen de mathématiques.

/

Je fais les cent pas devant la chambre de ma mère. Elle est sortie tout à l'heure pour aller boire le thé au Moby Dick. Ces derniers temps elle n'a pas fait de trop longues crises, je commence à me sentir un peu plus à l'aise avec elle. La maison est donc vide, puisqu'elle est partie rendre visite à Nina et que mon père est toujours en séminaire à l'autre bout du monde. D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, je me demande qui assure ses fonctions de maire ? Raaaaah Akiki ! CE N'EST PAS LE MOMENT DE PENSER A CA, L'HEURE EST GRAVE !

Je soupire longuement en me tenant la nuque. Je suis tellement tendue et ce que je m'apprête à faire ne va pas m'aider à me décrisper, loin de là. Allez, il est bientôt dix-neuf heures, je vais finir par être en retard !

Mon portable vibre.

**De Luffy** :

« _Yo Akira ! Je te « clap » la main même à distance ! Ça va être le feu ce soir shishishi ! Je parie que Lilly viendra en jupe ! _»

« Shishishi ». A croire que ce garçon rigole même par écrit. Le fait d'apprendre que ma meilleure amie est également invitée me ravit au plus haut point. Sa présence remplit mon monde de mille et une couleurs, même quand je suis stressée au point de faire craquer ma culotte. Je réponds aussitôt, un sourire vissé sur mes lèvres :

**De Akira** :

« _Yo Luffy ! Clap de main bien reçu ! Moi je dis que Lilly mettra son short noir, c'est son préféré._ »

Bon allez Akiki, il faut que tu t'actives. Je pénètre dans la chambre de ma mère et me dirige droit vers l'armoire. Je l'ouvre en grand et suis ébahie par toute cette quantité de fringues. Je ne me souvenais plus que ma mère en disposait autant, elle qui ne fait plus attention à son apparence. J'ouvre un tiroir au hasard et tombe sur de la lingerie... euh... coquine. Je saisis du bout du doigt un soutien-gorge comme si j'avais peur qu'il me brûle. Même si je le voulais je ne pourrais jamais porter ça, elle fait un bonnet de plus que moi. Je referme le tiroir, les joues rouges, et me focalise sur les habits.

Je me connecte à internet sur mon portable et pianote d'un doigt tremblotant «_ femme sexy_ ». Je tombe alors sur des images qui me font défaillir. Je dois me retenir à la porte de la penderie pour ne pas faire une malaise. Je... je ne pourrais jamais ressembler à ça ! Je ne suis pas aussi charmante que ces femmes !

Je redresse le menton et rencontre mon reflet dans le miroir. La voix envoûtante d'Ishilly résonne encore à mes oreilles. «_ Tu es jolie comme un cœur_ ». Le pensait-elle vraiment ? Elle n'avait pas l'air de mentir. Ace cédera-t-il si je suis un peu plus... élégante ? Que pensera-t-il s'il voit que je fais des efforts pour lui ? Ça lui fera plaisir ? Seigneur, ces pensées et ces sentiments sont tellement nouveaux pour moi, j'ai encore du mal à saisir que tout cela est bien réel.

Ishilly a raison. Cette soirée est une opportunité, je dois tenter ma chance. Comme si je m'apprêtais à me battre, je fais craquer mes poings en lorgnant sur les vêtements de ma mère.

A nous deux, la mode.

/

Akira VS La mode : 1 – 0. Enfin je crois...

Mes jambes vacillent à chaque pas et l'inévitable se produit : ma cheville part sur le côté. Ouille ! Un peu plus et je me la tordais. C'est que ces chaussures à talons sont diablement vertigineux ! Ma mère et moi faisons la même pointure mais ça ne me facilite pas la tâche pour autant. Je n'en avais jamais portées, j'ignorais que c'était aussi compliqué de déambuler avec. J'éprouve alors un respect considérable pour toutes les femmes du monde qui en chaussent. Vous êtes fabuleuses.

En passant devant une voiture j'en profite pour faire une pause mais aussi pour contempler mon reflet. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que c'est moi. Je suis affublée d'un cache cœur couleur fraise dont le décolleté descend jusqu'en dessous de mes seins. J'ai lu qu'il ne fallait pas porter de soutien-gorge avec ce type d'habit. Une mini-jupe en cuir me ceint la taille. Elle est si courte que je ne peux pas me baisser sous peine d'exhiber mon postérieur à la vue de tous. Je n'ai pas emmené de veste, nous sommes en plein été et je ne suis pas frileuse. Quant aux cheveux, ça m'a pris une bonne heure pour me faire un chignon plus ou moins décent. Ça me fait tout drôle de ne sentir aucune masse sur mes épaules. Pour finir le maquillage euh... J'ai le sentiment d'en avoir trop fait mais peut-être est-ce juste une impression ? Qu'est-ce que vont en penser les autres ? Que va dire Ace ? Déjà, va-t-il vouloir m'adresser publiquement la parole ?

Je consulte mon portable pour vérifier s'il a répondu à mon message de tout à l'heure. Rien, le vide intersidéral. Par contre...

\- C'est pas possible !

Je suis... comment dire... à la bourre totale ! Il est déjà 21h20. J'essaie de presser le pas mais c'est tout bonnement impossible avec des échasses pareilles ! Akira VS La mode : 1 – 1. Saloperiiiiiiiiie ! Oh, on me saisit le bras, je chancelle un peu plus.

\- Où tu vas comme ça ma mignonne ? m'apostrophe un homme. Dis tu veux pas faire un tour dans ma bagnole ? J'ai de quoi payer si tu veux.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille !

Mais l'homme n'est pas décidé à me rendre ma liberté.

\- Allez, on va bien s'amuser tous les deux !

Je me rappelle que je suis très en retard et la colère enfle en moi. Je saisis l'individu malhonnête par le col et le plaque durement contre un mur en brique. Dire qu'il est estomaqué par ma force est un euphémisme. J'approche mon visage du sien et articule méchamment :

\- Lilly m'attend, alors ne me retarde pas une seconde de plus, pigé ?

Effrayé il hoche la tête. Je le relâche et il se retrouve les fesses à terre. Je poursuis mon chemin en me disant que je suis vraiment angoissée pour m'être adressée de la sorte à quelqu'un.

/

\- Akira !? Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait !?

Oh-oh. A en juger la mine épouvantée de Lillynette, ma tenue ou mon maquillage ne sont pas à son goût. Ou bien les deux. Et en matière de mode, je crois bien que je pourrais décerner la palme d'or à la blanche. Déçue par moi-même je baisse la tête mais elle la relève avec son doigt. Je prends mon courage à deux mains pour lui demander :

\- Je ne suis pas mignonne ?

Ma question adoucit un peu ses traits choqués. Elle allait surenchérir mais c'était sans compter l'entrée fracassante de nos deux amies. La rouquine passe un bras autour du cou de la blanche :

\- Hello Lilly, salut Aki...KOUAAA?!

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ?! s'enquiert Vivi.

A leurs mines affolées je peux en conclure que j'ai fait une erreur. Je promène mes yeux sur la salle. Une grande majorité me reluque de haut en bas. L'envie de disparaître sous terre me saisit et un grand froid s'insinue en moi. Je vois bien qu'elles attendent une explication à mon dévergondage du coup je balbutie :

\- Je voulais juste...

J'arque un sourcil. En l'espace d'une seconde, leur comportement est devenu pour le moins singulier. Lilly fait un « NON » compulsif en secouant son visage de droite à gauche, Vivi réalise le même mouvement avec ses prunelles et Nami forme une croix avec ses avant-bras. Qu'est-ce qui leur prend ? C'est une chorégraphie pour se mettre dans l'ambiance de cette soirée ? Ou bien est-ce la journée du « Non » ? Je reprends d'une voix un peu plus forte :

\- J'avais envie de me faire jolie pour Ace.

Et alors, de concert, leurs six yeux convergent au dessus de mon épaule. Je me retourne prestement et... Ah oui. Je vois. Évidemment. Les signaux d'alerte de mes trois amies me reviennent. Je n'avais vraiment vraiment VRAIMENT pas compris !

Ace. Il se tient juste derrière moi et il serait fortement naïf de croire qu'il n'a rien entendu. Ses sourcils ont atteint la racine de ses cheveux et il a l'air trèèèès étonné. Peut-être même encore plus que mes trois amies réunies lorsqu'elles m'ont aperçue tout à l'heure. Est-ce qu'il est stupéfait par ma phrase ? Ou par mon allure ? Ou les deux conjugués ? Pitié, faite qu'un trou se forme sous mes deux échasses ! Des sifflements détournent mon attention de lui. Ils proviennent d'Izou qui se tient juste à côté.

\- Je vois que Crimson-san a sorti le grand jeu ! Ace, mon garçon, tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps de...

Pour illustrer la fin de sa phrase, il agrippe les fesses de Sabo de façon bougrement suggestive. Le blond se met à rire aux éclats et lui administre un coup de coude faussement gêné. Luffy est également là et se contente de me sourire comme pour m'encourager. Il n'a pas l'air surpris par mes propos, comme s'il avait déjà compris mes sentiments pour son frère aîné. Et il y a de fortes chances pour qu'il l'ait réalisé avant moi. Ace fronce les sourcils et il s'apprête à rétorquer quelque chose de désobligeant lorsqu'il est arrêté par Lilly. Elle ne bouge pas, le fusille simplement du regard en mode « _Ose dire un mot blessant et tu auras affaire à moi_ ». Et, croyez-moi, il faudrait être sacrément effronté pour s'attirer les foudres de mon amie lorsqu'elle est comme ça.

L'attention de notre cercle est concentrée sur un Ace de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il soupire, passe sa main sur son visage comme pour reprendre ses esprits et

il saisit mon poignet. Le contact de sa peau sur la mienne réveille des chenilles là où il me touche. Je sens les petits poils de mes bras se dresser.

\- Viens, il faut qu'on parle.

Tous nos amis se mettent à l'applaudir, comme s'ils attendaient ça depuis deux éternités. Alors que nous nous éloignons, Nami nous lance :

\- J'ai réservé la chambre 15 pour deux énergumènes. Allez-y, ils ne viendront pas maintenant !

De qui elle parle ? Une chambre ? Dans un bar ? Je ne pensais pas cet établissement si grand. Attendez, une CHAMBRE ?! Même moi je vois le sous-entendu. Je rougis jusqu'aux oreilles avant de me rappeler que ce ne sont pas les intentions d'Ace. Il veut me parler. Et en vue de l'air agacé qu'il a affiché, je présage que ça ne va pas me réjouir. Lilly peut déjà préparer son courroux à déverser sur lui.

Il m'entraîne dans la chambre réservée pour « on-ne-sait-qui » et referme la porte derrière moi. Il me lâche, allume une lampe que je trouve un peu trop tamisée et se plante face à moi. Il me considère avec attention et je me sens plus nue qu'un ver. Tout à coup, ce décolleté me parait vulgaire et cette mini-jupe beaucoup trop courte. Je ne pensais pas être pudique un jour. Alors que je m'apprêtais à cacher ma poitrine, il s'avance et passe son pouce sur mes lèvres. Il enlève ainsi une bonne couche de rouge à lèvres carmin.

\- Ça ne te va pas.

Une puissante amertume me gagne lorsque je me rends compte que tous mes efforts n'ont servi à rien. Les bras ballants, je contemple mes pieds et prends sur moi pour ne pas pleurer. Pas maintenant. Mes émotions sont toujours décuplées quand il est là, c'est parfois énervant. J'ignore ce qu'il lit sur mon visage mais cela semble l'affecter puisqu'il s'enquiert doucement :

\- Pourquoi tu as dit ça ?

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Que tu t'étais faite jolie pour moi.

Il prononce ces mots d'une petite voix et sans me regarder, comme s'il ne me croyait pas. Ou comme s'il voulait vérifier la véracité de mes propos. Je ne réfléchis pas, la réponse vient aussitôt envahir ma bouche :

\- Quelle question ! C'est parce que je le pensais !

J'ai à peine poser un point d'exclamation à ma phrase qu'il se tourne de nouveau vers moi. Il m'observe un long moment avant de ricaner doucement :

\- C'est dingue, même dans ces circonstances tu es toujours aussi honnête.

Le voilà qui sourit. C'est encore faible, mais ça me fait un bien fou de le voir avec cet air là. J'ai l'impression que ça fait un siècle que ça n'est pas arrivé. L'envie irrépressible de tirer ses joues tachetées pour élargir sa gaieté me prend mais je me retiens. Après quelque secondes, il reprend d'une voix étonnement plus froide :

\- Regarde la vérité en face Crimson-san, une bonne fois pour toutes. Il y a pleins d'autres mecs qui te méritent plus que moi.

\- D'accord, dans ce cas j'irai voir Kid dès demain.

Mentalement je m'excuse immédiatement auprès de l'élève aux cheveux de feu. Je viens à peine de lui demander pardon pour mon comportement à l'anniversaire de Nami, ce serait bête de remettre de l'huile sur le feu ! Si j'ai utilisé son prénom c'est uniquement pour faire réagir Ace. Et _a priori_ mon petit plan spontané fonctionne. Ses traits se tirent dans une douleur contenue et il ne sait pas quoi surenchérir à cette attaque frontale. Mon cœur bat un peu plus vite. Voilà la réponse. Celle qui me confirme que oui, effectivement, Ace éprouve quelque chose pour moi. Je poursuis en lui souriant :

\- Qui décide de qui me mérite ? Je ne laisserai jamais personne choisir à ma place et voler ma liberté de penser. Ma liberté d'être moi.

Quelque chose s'illumine dans mon esprit et met en exergue mon erreur récente. Celle d'appliquer des conseils qui ne me correspondent pas. Les habits sexy, les talons hauts, le maquillage... Ce n'est pas moi ! Lilly m'avait prévenue. Être soi-même, c'est plus difficile qu'il n'y paraît. Je dénoue mon chignon et ma chevelure, délivrée, cascadent dans mon dos. Puis je balance mes talons qui vont se fracasser contre le pied du lit double. Oups, j'avais oublié qu'ils ne m'appartenaient pas. Pardon maman. Enfin je desserre ma jupe sous les yeux médusés d'Ace.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais cette fois ?

Je décèle de l'amusement dans sa voix, une jovialité qu'il ne parvient plus à camoufler complètement.

\- Je cherche celle que je suis.

Je renoue l'habit plus bas.

\- Voilà ! Je vais enfin pouvoir m'asseoir !

\- Ah ah ah !

Je m'arrête net, surprise de l'entendre rire aussi franchement. Les yeux pétillants, j'examine sa figure, la manière dont ses pommettes se rehaussent, ses paupières légèrement plissés par l'hilarité. Ce visage qui me fascine depuis le premier jour où je l'ai vu. Bon sang, comment est-ce que j'ai fait pour ne pas comprendre avant ce que je ressentais pour lui ?! Je note également que ses membres sont toujours tendus. Il se retient encore. Depuis toujours. Lui qui s'est toujours tenu à l'écart de toutes relations sentimentales, il doit souffrir le martyr à force de repousser les autres. Néanmoins son euphorie me rassure. Elle me souffle que sa carapace se fissure, tout comme celle de Lilly lors de notre virée à Alabasta. J'y suis presque. Cette pensée me donne des ailes. Les mains près du cœur, je chuchote :

\- Tu sais Ace, il y a tant, tant, TANT de choses que j'aimerais te décrire, notamment sur ce que je ressens, ce que j'ai ressenti pour que tu puisses reconnaître que je suis sérieuse.

Je m'attends presque à ce qu'il me coupe la parole mais il n'en est rien. Il m'écoute avec attention sans se départir de son léger sourire. Je continue sur ma lancée :

\- La première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter de battre j'étais très inquiète. Je te jure, j'ai paniqué ! Et lorsque tu souriais, comme maintenant, ça faisait voler des papillons dans mon ventre, j'ai cru que j'allais tomber malade et louper les cours.

Il pouffe en balbutiant un «_ elle est pas croyable cette fille_ ». Moi aussi j'ai envie de rire mais je n'ai pas fini de lui dévoiler tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur :

\- Contrairement à ce que tu t'imagines je ne supporte pas ta présence comme un fardeau mais plutôt comme une faveur que tu me fais. Et quand on s'est...

Est-ce que je peux vraiment lui sortir ça ? Comme il darde sur moi son regard profond, je sens mon embarras évoluer et gagner mes joues. Par réflexe, je rassemble mes cheveux sur mon menton pour me façonner une barbe et surtout une protection. Est-ce que je peux me montrer aussi honnête ? L'une de ses mains quitte le nid pour venir agripper doucement la mienne. Elle l'abaisse et m'invite à desserrer mon emprise. Il souhaite que je poursuive. Mes boucles retombent contre mon buste. La chaleur que diffuse sa main ébouillante mon hésitation et la pulvérise. Alors, ce sont les yeux dans les siens que je prononce ces mots :

\- Et quand on s'est embrassés, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi vivante. Et j'aimerais bien pouvoir recommencer un jour pour revivre ça.

Et ce que je vois alors me bouleverse au plus profond de moi. Dans les deux onyx, je devine tous les tourments qui empoisonnent sa vie. Et là, à l'entente de mes dernières phrases, une lueur nouvelle est venue éclairer ses démons pour les chasser. Les larmes inondent mes yeux et je ne parviens pas à les refréner. Ses prunelles sont également humides et je devine qu'il se fait violence pour se retenir de craquer devant moi. J'enchaîne avant que je ne parvienne plus à aligner deux mots :

\- Et maintenant, je peux te certifier que je me tiens exactement là où je voulais être. Sache que j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra.

\- Le temps qu'il faudra pour quoi ?

Ses doigts viennent cueillir maladroitement mes larmes. Je me mords les lèvres, le menton tremblotant. Allez Akira, tu n'as pas terminé. Et c'est le souffle endolori par l'émoi que je conclue :

\- Pour que tu te livres à moi et pour que tu assumes _**ça**_.

De l'index, je nous désigne tous les deux. Plus aucune stupéfaction, plus aucune consternation et plus aucun embarras ne subsistent en lui. Mes larmes m'inondent avec plus d'intensité lorsque je réalise qu'il me croit, qu'il prend au sérieux ma déclaration. Et surtout lorsque je sens toujours ses doigts sur ma joue. Des doigts qui sont bientôt rejoints par sa paume brûlante. Nous...

La porte s'ouvre à la volée et nous sursautons tous les deux, tels deux chats qui ont confondu un concombre avec un serpent. J'étais tellement coupée du monde que je mets un temps fou à comprendre la scène qui se joue sous nos yeux.

Sanji et Zoro.

Zoro et Sanji.

ZoSan.

Ils ont déboulé dans la chambre en s'embrassant férocement. Ils n'ont même pas remarqué que la lumière était déjà allumée. Déjà l'homme aux cheveux verts a refermé la porte derrière eux et il plaque Sanji contre le mur de la chambre. Le blond noue aussitôt ses jambes autour de la taille de son partenaire. Des soupirs d'aise s'échappent en continue de leurs bouches scellées, comme s'ils avaient attendu ce moment toute leur vie. J'ai soif tout à coup. Très soif.

Je déglutis. Il ne faut pas qu'ils nous voient. Ça risque de briser leur bel élan. Je croise le regard d'Ace et comprends que nous sommes parvenus à la même conclusion. Sa main, qui n'avait pas quitté la mienne depuis qu'il l'avait saisie, me tire vers lui et nous nous dirigeons vers la fenêtre. Un éclair traverse mon esprit et au dernier moment je bifurque et l'entraîne avec moi

dans l'armoire.

Je le pousse devant, le force à s'asseoir et me retrouve presque allongée sur lui tellement la penderie est exiguë. Je crois que la tête d'ahuri que tire Ace à ce moment précis est l'une des choses les plus drôles que j'ai vues de ma vie.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! On va tout de même pas assister à leur partie de jambes en l'air ?!

\- Chuuut ils vont nous entendre ! Et puis Lilly ne me pardonnerait pas que je loupe une telle occasion.

\- Heeein ?!

Je dégaine mon portable comme si ma vie dépendait de ce moment.

\- Je dois les prendre en photo.

Son effarement est bientôt remplacé par un rire qu'il ne parvient pas du tout à retenir. Je plaque une main contre sa grande bouche et échoue dans ma tentative de le faire taire.

\- Mais vous êtes complètements barges ma parole ! Ah ah ah !

\- Chuuut tu ris trop fort !

\- La faute à qui ? T'as vu ce que tu me sors comme énormité ? Je n'ai jamais entendu quelque chose d'aussi dingue ! Je vous imagine bien passer vos soirées entre filles à mater des _doujinshi _ou des _hentai_.

\- Des_ doujin_-quoi ?

Gémissement. A son entente je me redresse, les oreilles en alerte, tel un lapin qui a entendu le coup de fusil du chasseur. Une main collée à sa bouche, l'autre me servant d'appui sur son torse, je place mon œil contre l'interstice. Ils viennent de quitter le mur. Zoro jette sauvagement Sanji sur le lit ce qui ne semble pas déplaire au blond. L'homme aux cheveux verts retire hâtivement son t-shirt pour ensuite fondre sur la bouche de son amant. Jésus, Marie, Joseph, le berger, l'âne et les moutooooons ! J'entrouvre la porte et tente de prendre une photo mais elle est un peu floue. Je me tourne vers Ace, les joues cramoisies :

\- Ils sont si... si... Mon Dieu c'est trop...

\- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? A ce qu'ils fassent une partie d'échec au calme sur le lit ?

Je papillonne des paupières en le fixant puis c'est à mon tour de rire aux éclats. Il remue sous moi.

\- Et c'est toi qui me demandais d'être discret ! En plus tu m'écrases.

\- J'y peux rien tu... AH AH AH ce que tu as dit... AH AH AH...

Mon fou rire est contagieux on dirait. Il murmure gaiement :

\- Non mais tu nous as vus ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fiche ici ? Ah ah ah !

\- Arrête, arrête je... AH AH AH j'en peux plus !

Il agrippe ma nuque et m'attire vers son torse. Comme ma bouche se retrouve collée à ce dernier, mon rire est étouffé. Il fait de même avec sa propre hilarité qu'il contient en s'agglutinant à mes cheveux. Nous restons là quelques minutes à essayer de regagner notre calme. Calme que je regagne partiellement en sentant ses bras s'enrouler autour de mes épaules pour me serrer davantage. Son souffle chaud cajole mon oreille lorsqu'il murmure :

\- Merci Akira.

C'est la première fois qu'il prononce mon prénom.

/

Finalement nous sommes parvenus à nous extirper de ce moment... HRM HRM... pour le moins intime avant que ça devienne trop... HRM HRM... chaud bouillant. Nous avons failli exploser de rire en rampant sur le parquet de la chambre pour rejoindre la vitre. Nous avons également failli nous défenestrer tellement nous étions hilares. Une fois dans la rue, il nous était impossible de nous retenir plus longtemps. Nos rires ont comblé la nuit ainsi que nos cœurs incertains. Tous types de sujet étaient susceptibles d'allonger notre euphorie. J'ai dû m'asseoir lorsqu'Ace a stipulé qu'il allait entendre leurs voix suaves même jusque dans ses rêves. Il m'a imitée lorsque j'ai fait remarquer que j'avais oublié les chaussures de ma mère dans la chambre.

Et nous voilà au moment présent. Nous sommes là, sur la même longueur d'onde et sous les étoiles qui nous accordent ce moment de bien-être intense.

Notre toute nouvelle osmose s'interrompt lorsque le portable d'Ace se met à sonner avec insistance. Ses sourcils se haussent très haut sur son front :

\- Merde ! J'avais presque oublié...

\- ...le concert ! je complète en me remettant debout.

Nous accourons vers l'entrée du bar. La salle est blindée à présent. Je reconnais pas mal de têtes. Entre autres celles de Joz, Vista, Izou et Marco. L'infirmier trinque avec Lilly qui se tient tout devant. Nami et Usopp sifflent pour mettre de l'ambiance et Vivi rigole. Ace se tourne vers moi. Je comprends alors qu'il va devoir rejoindre ses frères pour vérifier les accords de leurs instruments. Le brouhaha est tel qu'il est dur de s'entendre sans crier. Du coup nous ne disons rien. Nous nous sourions et le sien me révèle mille promesses. Parmi elles, celle d'ouvrir ses barrières internes pour me laisser passer. J'en suis toute chamboulée. C'est la plus belle des promesses muettes du monde. Cette fois je ne pleure pas. Au contraire, je souris toutes dents dehors et effectue le « V » de la victoire avec mes doigts pour lui souhaiter bon courage sur scène.

Je me fraye un chemin jusqu'à mes amies. A peine suis-je repérée qu'elles me hurlent en chœur :

\- ALORS ?!

Une fois encore je ne dis rien car ce qui s'est passé n'appartient qu'à Ace et moi. Je ne suis pas certaine qu'elles se satisfassent de cette réponse énigmatique. Alors je leur souris et je hoche la tête.

Explosion de joie.

\- Nom d'un mandarine citronnée, je vous avais dit quoi les filles ?! s'exclame Nami. Qui est-ce qui avait raison hein ? C'est grâce à qui ?!

\- Je suis tellement contente pour toi Akira ! enchaîne Vivi en ignorant sa meilleure amie et en saisissant mes mains.

\- J'imagine que je dois reporter « _massacrer Ace_ » sur ma liste de choses à faire, réplique Lilly tout sourire.

Et je crois qu'elle l'aurait vraiment fait si Ace avait une fois de plus fuit ses sentiments. La blanche me glisse un clin d'oeil et vient entourer mon dos de son bras. Sa tête repose contre mon épaule et sa voix se répercute dans mon oreille :

\- Je suis tellement contente pour toi !

La sincérité dans son timbre me fait frissonner. Alors que j'allais lui demander si elle avait pu un peu parler à Luffy, les lumières s'éteignent et c'est l'effervescence. J'ignorais que tant de monde connaissait le groupe des trois frères. J'imagine que ces personnes sont toutes des connaissances de Luffy, lui qui est ami avec toute la ville.

Les « ASL » font leur entrée et se mettent rapidement à jouer après avoir salué la salle. Sabo au chant et à la basse, Ace à la guitare et leur petit frère à la batterie. Aux premières notes, la blanche et moi nous regardons et pointons un doigt l'une vers l'autre :

\- Dadan !

C'est la mélodie qu'avait joué Luffy avant notre sortie au cinéma ! Comment oublier ce jour ? Nous rigolons à gorge déployée et commençons à bondir au rythme imposé par les trois frères, bras dessus bras dessous. Mon cœur rayonne de bonheur.

De ma vie, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse.

* * *

Ah que bien le bonjour, ici Little Tartine, en chair et en mie de pain ! Alors, qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre en PARFAIT ACCORD ?! C'est la première fois que Lilly et Akira se sentent aussi bien et pour nous aussi ça fait du BIEN d'écrire ce genre de passages ! Notre blanchinette se sent rassurée, Luffy se fiche bien de son lien avec Dragon Céleste. Quant à Akira et Ace, les mots sont dits, la barrière du brun est en train de se fissurer. Ils n'ont jamais été aussi proches ! A toute bientôt et merci de nous suivre ! Ciaossuuuuuu !


	23. Chapitre BONUS 2

Ah que coucouuuu ! Ici Little Tartine, pour vous servir !  
Oui, vous ne rêvez pas, il s'agit bien d'un **second chapitre BONUS** (toujours en majuscules s'iou plaît !) ! Youhou, le palier des **2.000 vues a été atteint** ! Un grand merci à tous et à toutes de nous soutenir et de nous suivre ! Akira et Lilly vont vivre encore pas mal d'aventures, on espère que la suite vous plaira !

Cette fois le chapitre BONUS est dans la continuité du chapitre précédent, c'est-à-dire celui du PARFAIT ACCORD (également en majuscules s'iou plaîîîîît !). Vous l'auriez compris, comme c'est moi qui rédige le commentaire de début de chapitre, la première partie sera consacrée à Ace ! Son passage est assez particulier puisqu'on l'a plus ou moins déjà vécu dans le précédent chapitre, sauf que cette fois je vous révèle son point de vue ! Ensuite vous retrouverez notre cher Luffy en compagnie d'une certaine blanchinette... Je n'en dis pas plus !

**IMPORTANT** : Je profite également de cet encadré pour vous signaler que notre rythme de publication sera ralenti à partir de maintenant. Nous avons d'autres histoires à rédiger et également une vie à mener (xD). Nous publierons une fois par mois mais ne vous en faites pas, la passion est toujours là ! C'est juste le temps qui manque un peu. Portez-vous bien, vous retrouverez LCDAH en fin de chapitre !

Ciaossuuu et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre BONUS (2)**

**PARFAIT ACCORD (2)**

**Point de vue Ace** :

Est-ce que Crimson-san va venir ?

Je soupire en m'appuyant sur le lavabo, les yeux rivés sur ceux de mon reflet dans le miroir. Ça ne devrait pas m'importer, mais vraiment pas. A chaque seconde, je sens dans la poche de mon pantalon slim la brûlure des messages que je lui ai envoyés plus tôt dans la journée. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'enfiler un truc aussi moulant ? C'était l'idée de Sabo mais c'est tellement inconfortable !

_Et c'est ça qui t'inquiète ? Alors qu'elle t'a complètement cramée ?_

Mes doigts se crispent sur la porcelaine. La voix obscure qui sommeille en moi vient d'arborer les traits de mon reflet. Pourquoi ce qu'elle dit fait toujours aussi mal ? Je me fais violence pour soutenir son regard inquisiteur.

\- C'est pour Sabo qu'elle viendra, je grommelle. T'as pas suivi les SMS que je lui ai envoyés ou quoi ?

"_Moi aussi j'ai très envie de te voir". Voilà ce qu'elle t'a répondu. Et c'est moi l'ignare dans l'histoire ?_

J'allais me défendre quand tout à coup un mec sort des toilettes. C'est un seconde, je ne sais absolument pas comment il s'appelle. Il a enfilé une perruque blonde, s'est peint une brûlure sur l'œil et porte un t-shirt de notre groupe. Je ne savais même pas que ça se faisait, encore une idée de Sabo. D'ailleurs ce garçon doit être l'une de ses groupies. Quand il m'aperçoit il a un mouvement de recul perceptible. Je le comprends. Qui serait à l'aise en se retrouvant seul avec un monstre ? Un monstre qui parle à son reflet qui plus est. Je me lave rapidement les mains, les essuie sur mon pantalon et lui désigne le lavabo.

\- C'est bon, la voix est libre.

Je sors de la pièce et rejoins mes deux frères et Izou qui m'attendaient devant la porte. Ce dernier s'accoude à mon épaule et murmure à mon oreille :

\- Tu en as mis du temps ! Je veux bien que tu penses à Crimson-san mais... il y a des moments plus adéquates pour faire ça.

Je dois afficher une mine vachement interloqué car il se croit bon de désigner ma braguette pour m'aiguiller sur ses pensées lubriques. Je me dégage et le fusille du regard. Pourquoi tout me ramène à elle ? Il faut vraiment que je me la sorte de la tête sinon je ne vais jamais pouvoir me concentrer sur le concert.

_Et si elle avait été ironique dans son message ? Si elle était partie voir Kid ?_

Toi tu la fermes. Et puis Crimson-san ne connaît pas l'ironie. Une main vient tapoter mon dos. C'est celle de Sabo.

\- Allons boire un verre, ça nous détendra.

Je sais que sa remarque ne concerne que moi. Il m'administre un clin d'oeil complice auquel mon sourire ne peut résister.

\- C'est le président au conseil des élèves qui dit ça ? je rétorque goguenard. C'est du propre.

\- Personne d'autre ne m'a entendu. Ce sera donc ta parole contre la mienne, mon cher.

Un sourire espiègle vient conclure sa réplique. Tu parles d'un ange, boucles d'or cache bien son jeu. Nous quittons le couloir pour rejoindre la salle principale.

\- Où est Lilly ? demande Luffy en parcourant la pièce bondée des yeux.

\- T'es si chou Luffy, pouffe Izou entre ses doigts. Tu étais avec elle il y a moins de dix minutes.

\- C'est trop, dix minutes. Moi j'ai tout le temps envie de la voir.

Je ne peux empêcher mon coeur de se contracter de jalousie à l'entente de cette phrase. Luffy est fou de Newgate-san. Tout semble tellement plus facile pour lui... Je secoue la tête, honteux d'avoir eu de telles pensées. Pour me rattraper, je pars également en quête visuelle de la blanche. Étant plus grand que mon petit frère, je peux mieux balayer la salle du regard.

Mon coeur loupe un battement.

Ce n'est pas Newgate-san que j'aperçois en premier.

C'est Crimson-san.

Même de dos, même avec un chignon qui lui ressemble si peu, je pourrais la reconnaître parmi toutes les filles de la ville. Non, du pays. Non, de la Terre ent... Une petite minute... Qu'est-ce que je fous derrière elle ?! Quand est-ce que mes pieds m'ont trahi ?! Newgate-san, Nami et Vivi ont suivi mon approche mieux que moi-même. Qu'est-ce qu'elles fabriquent ? C'est quoi cette chorégraphie à la mords-moi le nœud ? Et puis Crimson-san prend la parole :

\- J'avais envie de me faire jolie pour Ace.

Sa voix claire enchante mes oreilles. Ça fait si longtemps que je ne l'avais pas entendue... Attendez, what what whaaaaat, arrêt sur image, stop stop STOOOOOP ! Que vient-elle de dire ?! Ma cervelle a fondu et s'est liquéfiée pour abreuver mon coeur qui bat la chamade. Elle s'est faite jolie pour... moi ? Elle se retourne et cette fois mon organe battant cesse de vivre tellement le choc est virulent. Elle s'est faite... "_jolie_" ? Son chignon par dans tous les sens, son maquillage criard gâche la teinte halée de sa peau et... Oh bordel c'est quoi ce décolleté des enfers ?! Son cache coeur ne "cache" pas grand chose, il est béant jusqu'au nombril. Et cette jupe... Même cette insupportable Hancock ne la porterait pas. Je darde mes yeux scandalisés sur la rouquine. Mais qui est donc cette personne ?

Je reviens à la réalité lorsque Izou s'adresse à moi :

\- Je vois que Crimson-san a sorti le grand jeu ! Ace, mon garçon, tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps de...

Pour illustrer ses pensées toujours aussi peu orthodoxes, mon ami agrippe le derrière de Sabo. Je l'ignore pour reporter mon attention sur Crimson-san. Elle a l'air profondément mal à l'aise. Je fronce les sourcils. J'espère bien qu'elle l'est. Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de tenir ce genre de connerie devant autant de monde ? Je m'apprête lui faire part de mon ressenti lorsque je croise le regard implacable de Newgate-san. Je déglutis. Quelque chose me dit que si j'ose encore repousser son amie, je vais déguster sévère. Je soupire. Très bien, dans ce cas je le ferai en privé. Et tant pis si la blanche m'arrache les membres après ça.

Je saisis le poignet de Crimson-san. Ce simple contact me fait frémir. Par sécurité, je rajoute des cadenas supplémentaires à mon coeur. Je vais en avoir besoin pour pouvoir la rembarrer.

\- Viens, il faut qu'on parle.

/

J'allume la lampe de chevet de la chambre et me poste devant elle. C'est si dur de lui faire face. Et pas seulement parce que je m'apprête à mettre les points sur les i. Cette tenue... Elle est à la fois dérangeante et... envoûtante. Elle dévoile des parties de son corps qui m'était jusqu'à lors inconnues. Et qui me seront à jamais interdites. J'inspire un grand coup et tente de faire le vide dans ma tête. Je m'approche d'elle. Ses lèvres carmin, viles tentatrices, appellent les miennes dans une supplique silencieuse. Je passe mon pouce dessus pour en retirer une bonne couche.

\- Ça ne te va pas.

Sa réaction me désarçonne. La tristesse a falsifié ses traits habituellement gais, on dirait qu'elle se retient de pleurer. Ce sont mes mots qui la peinent autant ? Mes mots à moi ? J'entends cliqueter près de mon cœur, comme si les cadenas n'assumaient plus vraiment leurs existences. Je détourne la tête, ne pouvant plus supporter cette vision qui remue ma culpabilité. La voix timorée, celle que j'éteins sans cesse, s'éveille pour murmurer :

\- Pourquoi tu as dit ça ?

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Que tu t'étais faite jolie pour moi.

Je serre les phalanges et contraint cette voix à se taire. Crimson-san me ment. Elle ne peut pas avoir voulu faire des efforts pour me faire plaisir. Pas après que je l'ai rejetée et évitée pendant des semaines. C'est impo...

\- Quelle question ! C'est parce que je le pensais !

Clic. Un cadenas est tombé à mes pieds. Cette fois je suis bien obligée de la dévisager. Son entrain naturel a refait surface et rajoute des couleurs au décor. Cette fille... Je pouffe. C'est fou. Même dans ces circonstances elle parvient à me faire rire. Et ce n'est pas tout. Je lui répète ce que je viens de penser, en transformant la fin pour ne pas trop en dévoiler :

\- C'est dingue, même dans ces circonstances tu es toujours aussi honnête.

Elle détaille ma réaction et ses yeux pétillent un peu plus. Un froid terrible s'insinue en moi.

_Non, Ace ! Putain qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ?_

Oui... Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire au juste ? Je l'ai traînée ici pour la repousser, non pour la conforter dans ses illusions. Il n'y a aucun avenir possible entre nous. Aucune relation ne peut se concrétiser avec un monstre. Dans les contes, on met en garde les enfants contre les démons. On ne leur enseigne pas de se lier à eux. Je reprends, glacial :

\- Regarde la vérité en face Crimson-san, une bonne fois pour toutes. Il y a pleins d'autres mecs qui te méritent plus que moi.

\- D'accord, dans ce cas j'irai voir Kid dès demain.

Kid. Son évocation me ramène à la soirée d'anniversaire de Nami. Leur proximité intolérable qui me hante depuis des jours. Les mains de Crimson-san qui parcourent le torse nu de ce mec. Le baiser qu'elle a planté dans son cou. Ça m'a rendu fou, mais à un point ! J'ai eu envie de cogner le terminal assez fort pour qu'il soit méconnaissable, pour que Crimson-san cesse d'être attirée par lui. Le frapper pour qu'il ne lui appartienne jamais. Des pensées égoïstes et coléreuses m'ont traversé ce soir là. "_Si elle ne peut pas être mienne, elle ne sera à personne d'autre_ !".

\- Qui décide de qui me mérite ? me tire-t-elle de mes songes lugubres. Je ne laisserai jamais personne choisir à ma place et voler ma liberté de penser. Ma liberté d'être moi.

Et alors que je suis encore confus, que je suis en train de réaliser qu'elle a utilisé le nom de Kid juste pour analyser ma réaction, elle se déshabille. Enfin non, pas tout à fait, calme-toi Ace. Elle change sa tenue pour redevenir la Crimson-san que j'ai toujours connue. Cheveux libres, indomptables. Ses talons volent dans la pièce. Et sa jupe. Qu... Hein ?!

\- Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais cette fois ? je ne peux m'empêcher de lui dire.

\- Je cherche celle que je suis.

Elle renoue la jupe plus bas sur ses hanches.

\- Voilà ! Je vais enfin pouvoir m'asseoir !

Et c'en est trop. Sa bizarrerie pulvérise mes défenses et ma mâchoire se décrispe. Je ris à m'en faire éclater les poumons, sans me soucier de l'image que je renvoie. Cette fille... Si sa jupe la gênait, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle pouvait dévoiler son sous vêtement au moindre faux pas. Non, c'était parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'asseoir. Bon sang, elle me tue ! Non, ce n'est pas dans le sens là.

Elle me libère.

D'autres cadenas s'étalent au sol.

Les mains près du coeur, elle poursuit :

\- Tu sais Ace, il y a tant, tant, TANT de choses que j'aimerais te décrire, notamment sur ce que je ressens, ce que j'ai ressenti pour que tu puisses reconnaître que je suis sérieuse. La première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai cru que mon coeur allait s'arrêter de battre, j'étais très inquiète. Je te jure, j'ai paniqué ! Et lorsque tu souriais comme maintenant, ça faisait voler des papillons dans mon ventre, j'ai cru que j'allais tomber malade et louper les cours.

Je suis en train de sourire ? Je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte. Mais ça ne dure qu'un instant car du sourire je passe au rire.

\- Elle est pas croyable cette fille, je balbutie.

\- Contrairement à ce que tu imagines je ne supporte pas ta présence comme un fardeau mais plutôt comme une faveur que tu me fais. Et quand on s'est...

Ses lèvres déblatèrent des propos d'une sincérité pure. Ses grands yeux océan un peu hagards me prouvent qu'elle n'a pas prémédité cet instant, qu'elle n'a pas répété sa tirade avant. Tiens, mais... Pourquoi ne finit-elle pas sa phrase ? Elle rassemble ses cheveux sur son menton pour former une barbe et cacher le bas de son visage. C'est drôle cette façon qu'elle a de se protéger. Et si adorable. Seulement j'ai envie de l'entendre. J'ai envie de t'entendre, Akira... Ma main se lève et saisit doucement la sienne. Sa chevelure délivrée, je peux détailler son expression. J'observe les douces rougeurs de ses joues, ses prunelles humides d'émotion qui harponnent les miennes.

\- Et quand on s'est embrassés, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi vivante. Et j'aimerais bien pouvoir recommencer un jour pour revivre ça.

Tous les murs que j'ai construits sont en train de s'écrouler. Sans résister, sans même faire le moindre bruit. C'est comme si tu me réveillais, que tu brisais les règles que je me suis fixées. Plus aucune chaîne n'entrave mon coeur, tes mots se sont métamorphosés en clé pour le délivrer. L'impression de mieux respirer est étourdissant, je pourrais tomber à terre tellement sa confession me fait du bien. Ou même craquer devant elle, me dissoudre dans des larmes de soulagement. La voix obscure vient encore me titiller.

_Tu ne peux pas... Elle ne sait pas qui tu es, Ace..._

Ferme-là ! Boucle-là un peu et admire. Observe ses pleures, respecte ses émotions qui débordent pour me chambouler. Elles déferlent sur ses pommettes et terminent leur course effrénée sur ses lèvres et son menton qui tremblent. Elle enchaîne, la voix chevrotante :

\- Et maintenant, je peux te certifier que je me tiens exactement là où je voulais être.

Moi aussi, Akira... J'ai passé tellement de temps à fuir ce que je ressentais, à me mentir et à me honnir. Cependant, avec une personne aussi forte que toi à mes côtés, capable de me tirer vers le haut telle une super-héroïne, je veux bien essayer. Cette fille...

\- Sache que j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra, continue-t-elle sur le même ton.

\- Le temps qu'il faudra pour quoi ?

Mes doigts viennent recueillir ses larmes et effleurent sa joue. Je ne peux plus me détourner, ni même rompre le contact avec sa peau. Au contraire, j'ai envie de m'approcher encore. Juste un peu plus... Le souffle endolori par l'émoi, elle conclue en nous désignant tous les deux :

\- Pour que tu te livres à moi et que tu assumes _**ça**_.

Éclairé par ta lueur, mes doutes sont en train de s'amoindrir pour devenir insignifiants. Tout te raconter sur moi, te révéler mes secrets les plus profonds, te monter mes facettes les plus sombres, en serais-je capable ? Oui. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je veux y croire.

Mes doigts affermissent leur pression et à présent toute ma paume se moule à sa joue. Elle est si touchante. Cette fille... J'ai vraiment envie de l'embrasser.

Akira, tu sais quoi ?

Moi aussi je peux voir cette lumière qui brille entre nous deux.

/

**Point de vue de Luffy:**

Raaaaah c'était cool ! Ce concert et cette ambiance ! C'était vraiment l'éclate, on s'est bien marrés. Jouer devant une audience ça fou des sensations de dingue ! J'ai une pêche d'enfer ! ET UNE DALLE COSMIQUE !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?

Dans les loges, ils remballent tous vite leur matos. Ace est cramponné à son téléphone et … il a un sourire étrange vissé sur les lèvres.

\- Mmmmm… c'est la musique qui te mets en joie comme ça ?

Derrière, Sabo pouffe en enroulant le fil de son micro. J'ai loupé un épisode ? Aaaaah, sans doute un rapport avec Akira et leur petite escapade de tout à l'heure.

\- Shishishiiii.

Aller va, pas la peine d'en dire plus, Ace file comme le vent à travers la pièce. Ça fait plaisir de le voir comme ça, je me demande ce que l'avenir nous réserve.

\- Né, Sabo !

Disparu lui aussi. Dans le couloir j'entends Izō et Sabo fredonner :

_Arittakeno yume o kakiatsume_

Sacrée bonne soirée !

Je remballe mes baguettes dans ma poche, je passerai prendre la batterie demain. Les lumières s'éteignent et je quitte le bar. Sanji n'est plus au comptoir, c'est un autre type qui se charge des derniers clients, il n'y a pas foule. A cette heure les fêtards ont migré ailleurs, quelque part dans la ville, à éponger leur ébriété.

Bon aller, direction la maison, j'ai faim, j'espère que Sabo a fait les courses, au pire je mangerai les meubles. Ou sinon y'a un Kombini pas loin… aaaah j'ai pas une tune… Peut-être que dans ma poche arrière, quelque part …

\- Oh la jolie poupée, tu t'es perdue, je peux t'aider si tu veux…. * hips *

Je tourne la tête et voit une ombre adossée au mur du bar, un peu en contre bas. Ça me rappèle qu'il y'avait déjà un poivrot qui zonait dans les parages la dernière fois. J'étais rentré directement avec les autres du coup on a simplement appris la nouvelle dans les journaux. Là cette fois je laisserai pas passer.

Je rebrousse chemin, tant pis pour le Kombini, je terminerai de ronger le pied de la table de la cuisine, on y trouve souvent des restes collés, ça fera l'affaire.

\- Z'êtes perdu m'sieur ?

Les mains dans les poches, y'a un truc qui me démange dans le nez. Je trifouille tranquillement tandis qu'il se retourne. Pouah, il pue sacrément l'alcool et il a l'air fatigué. Le visage creusé, cerné. Il est pas tout frais.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as * hips * gamin ?

\- Vous avez pas l'air bien …

\- Luffy ?

Mmmmh ?

Derrière l'épaule du pauvre homme j'aperçois de jolies mèches blanches. Comme elle est petite je ne l'avais pas vu, dissimulée dans l'ombre. Ses yeux, on dirait qu'il y a des étoiles dedans tellement ils brillent.

\- Oh ! Lilly ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Je m'approche d'elle mais le type la saisie par le poignet et me repousse. Il s'interpose entre nous deux.

\- Dégage de là toi ! TU VOIS PAS * hips * que je suis déjà, sur le coup.

Cette simple phrase l'a essoufflé. Il titube et entraine Lilly par le poignet. Je vois sa poigne se serrer et sa peau blanche se teinter de rouge, il doit lui faire mal.

\- Oï, toi-là, vire tes sales mains de moi !

Elle se débat mais il l'attrape par le coup. Elle le mord et lui colle une baffe.

* crac *

J'avais la poigne si serrée dans ma poche que mes baguettes ont lâché. J'men fou. Il va la lâcher tout de suite.

\- Oï, t'as pas entendu ce qu'elle t'a dit ? Dégage.

Mes muscles sont tendus et je sens la température de ma peau augmenter. Je sors ma main de ma poche, mon poing est déjà prêt, crispé. Ce type a osé levé la main sur elle, il va sévèrement le regretter.

\- Luffy, non, pas la peine, je vais bien.

Du coin de l'oeil je vois la peau de sa joue éraflée. Enflure.

Je saisi le bras de l'ivrogne et resserre ma poigne sur son membre livide. Je sens ses os glisser. Alors ? Ça fait quoi d'avoir en face, quelqu'un qui a de la force, salle brute ! Avec la rapidité que je lui connais, Lilly se défait de lui et recule.

Bien, on va pouvoir régler ça.

J'appuie sur mes jambes et l'agrippe à deux mains par le col de son manteau.

\- Tu t'en prendras plus a elle, ni à personne d'autre !

Il ne comprends pas trop ce qui lui arrive mais tant pis pour lui, j'suis vénère. Ses pieds quittent le sol lorsque je le soulève, je crois l'entendre râler et appeler à l'aide, un comble.

J'encastre cette loque dans le mur. Le sol tremble et des débris viennent s'écraser sur le trottoir. Ce doit être trop pour son état, il perd connaissance et s'écrase mollement par terre.

\- Non mais !

Je fais craquer mes poings tandis qu'il bave salement sur le trottoir. Puis j'entends des crépitements derrière mon dos. Lilly tient dans sa main un taser qui lance de méchants éclairs…

\- J'aurai pu me le faire …. SHISHISHIIIII regarde dans quel état tu l'as mis !

\- Hé ?

Elle n'en fini pas de rire en s'accroupissant pour ranger son taser dans son sac, une fois éteint. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il bave un peu… beaucoup… certes. Elle farfouille en étalant ses affaire sur le sol et se saisi d'un petit tube noir qu'elle débouchonne. On dirait un feutre tout fin. Je me baisse pour la rejoindre et suis des yeux les lignes qu'elle dessine que le front de celui qui a perdu connaissance. Satisfaite, elle rebouche le petit feutre et se retourne pour me gratifier d'un sourire éclatant.

\- « PERVERS ». Je lis à haute voix les lettre dessinées par Lilly.

\- Comme ça c'est mieux, shishishiiii

Elle remballe toutes ses affaires et je vois son poignet, rouge. Je saisi sa petite main. Si seulement je pouvais la guérir, l'empêcher d'avoir mal. Aaaah saloperie, tu t'es évanouit trop tôt !

Je me perds quelques secondes dans les yeux de Lilly, elle me considère et cherche à me sonder. Tout ce que je vois c'est sa joue, abîmée elle-aussi, par un sombre inconnu. Sa peau est si claire que la moindre blessure et voyante. Si seulement je pouvais te soigner.

Qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

Alors je dépose un baiser sur sa joue meurtrie, si douce et chaude. J'aimerai effacer la moindre douleur qu'elle pourrait ressentir mais tout ce que je vois c'est son poignet. Je deviendrai plus fort, pour te protéger.

\- Pas la peine, ça guérira en un instant. Allons plutôt manger quelque chose, tu vas réveiller tout le quartier à gargouiller comme ça.

\- Hé ?

Comme si de rien était elle vient entrelacer ses doigts dans les miens et me tirer de mes pensées. J'enfonce mon chapeau sur mon crâne, tu parles, c'est toi et ton rire qui vont réveiller tout le monde. Mais surtout, ne t'arrête pas.

A l'angle de la rue, une paire de seins dépasse dans un nuage de fumée. Merde ! J'attrape vite Lilly par la taille et lui fait changer de cap. Si on tombe à cette heure sur l'officier Hina, elle va nous foutre en cage direct, et pour la nuit. On décale vite pour bifurquer et s'insérer dans une autre ruelle. J'avais bien vu ! En même temps elle nous a tellement cavalé après à mes frères et moi, je reconnaîtrais sa paire de siens entre miles ! Elle doit être en plein dans sa patrouille du soir à rôder pour être sûre qu'on traine pas quelque part. Hors de question que je finisse dans sa cage noire. Elle a vite repéré l'ivrogne de tout à l'heure et l'embarque illico, il va pouvoir reprendre conscience et dégriser au poste.

Je soupire et enfoui mon nez dans les cheveux de Lilly. Ça chatouille, mais ça sent bon.

\- Hé, te mouche pas dedans !

\- Shishiii

* grouullblblblbl *

Ouais, j'ai faim…

\- Aller viens, cette fois c'est moi qui t'embarque.

Elle me tire et nous empruntons le chemin qui mène à chez elle. Sa main toujours dans la mienne, sous la lumière des étoiles je ne vois plus sa joue meurtrie. Lilly fait glisser une mèche derrière son oreille, si petite. À croire que tout est petit chez elle, même ses narines. Pourtant elle y enfourne des colonies de cotons.

\- Tiens moi ça.

J'attrape les anses de son sac. Punaise, il pèse une tonne ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a mis dedans ?

\- Ah ! Les voilààà !

Un trousseau se balance sous mes yeux. Chez nous tout le monde a perdu ses clefs, du coup on ferme jamais la porte, c'est un sacré gain de temps quand y'a une urgence pour aller aux toilettes.

Une fois le verrou tourné, j'allais monter mais Lilly me bloque, l'air un peu gênée.

\- Nan, y'en a d'autres…

WOUHA ! Si j'avais tous ces trucs de sécurité chez moi, je me serai déjà fait dessus depuis des lustres ! Autant dormir dans un hamac dehors !

Une plombe après, nous pénétrons tous les deux dans la maison-base-militaire-archi-gardée. Je suis Lilly qui me guide dans les couloirs. A vrai dire j'aurai pu me laisser guider par mon odorat, ça sent trop bon chez elle. On arrive tout vite dans la cuisine !

\- WOUUUUUAAAH ! Y'a pleins de trucs !

\- Sers toi, y'a des restes du resto et des préparations de ma mère, mange ce que tu veux.

\- BIEN RECU !

C'est le paradis ici !

Après avoir fait le tour du frigo et des placards, j'ai carrément envie de tout goûter ! Faudra vraiment que je revienne pour manger la cuisine de sa mère ! J'embarque quelques fruits au passage, sont gros !

\- Je savais pas que les fraises ça pouvait avoir si bon goût ! Hein Lilly.

Oh, je l'ai perdu. Sa jolie touffe blanche et vautrée sur la table et j'entends le rythme tendre de sa respiration. Elle dort, profondément.

\- Shishishiiii. Gnom.

La dernière fraise avalée, j'attrape Lilly par la taille et la hisse contre moi. Sa tête vient glisser contre mon cou sans que ses yeux ne s'ouvrent. Je tiens ses cuisses et ses épaules. Je pourrais l'enlever sans que personne ne le sache. L'emporter loin, sur un navire, tous les deux à parcourir le monde, ne jamais la quitter. Contre sa peau, la mienne entre fusion sous ses cuisses, mon coeur s'accélère. Sa bouche légèrement entrouverte et sa poitrine collée contre moi, c'est dur de résister. Tout à l'heure je t'ai dis de prendre ton temps mais la liste des choses que je veux faire avec toi ne cesse de s'allonger. J'aurai bientôt besoin d'une deuxième vie pour tout accomplir.

Dans le noir, je me dirige vers sa chambre, ça je m'en souviens bien. Les volets de sa fenêtre sont ouverts, on y voit plutôt bien. Difficile de me séparer d'elle mais vaut mieux qu'elle dorme. Alors je la dépose sur son lit, ma toute petite Lilly. Même sous la lumière de la lune, elle est belle.

Je soupire et lui retire ses chaussettes, je ne pense pas qu'elle dorme avec. A l'air libre ses petits orteils se crispent, c'est vrai qu'il fait un peu frais à cause de la clim. Elle gigote un peu sur le côté et son haut se soulève. Elle n'a aucun grain de beauté sur sa peau, tout immaculée et douce. De là où je suis je devine la lingerie qu'elle porte sous ce haut vraiment de trop. Comme le mien, qui commence à m'étouffer.

Sa peau se couvre de frissons, elle doit avoir froid. Je monte à genoux sur son lit et vient me mettre au-dessus d'elle et glisser mon bras sous sa taille. D'un geste qui trahit mon envie, je la soulève et la porte contre moi. Vite, de mon autre bras j'ouvre ses draps. Vite, je dois la couvrir sinon je vais la réveiller et … laisser parler ma faim.

Est-ce que tu te laisserais dévorer ?

Elle bouge encore et murmure quelque chose. Je suis toujours penché sur elle et mes membres refusent de la lâcher. Sa tête remue et ses lèvres viennent se coller dans mon cou, je sens sa respiration. Je sens aussi mes doigts dévier, s'insérer sous ses vêtements et dévaler la courbure de sa taille. Ses hanches remuent sous les miennes tandis que je sens le galbe de ses seins du bout de mes doigts en feu. Son poing s'abat contre se coussin et ses sourcils se froncent.

Un cauchemar ?

Pardon, c'est sans doute moi. Tu m'as demandé du temps et je dois te le laisser malgré mon impatience. Je me retire en la couvrant de ses draps. Au passage, j'attrape le petit chien en peluche toujours posé sur sa table de chevet et lui glisse sous le bras. Ce sera lui qui la rassurera en attendant que mon tour vienne.

\- Dors bien.

Je quitte sa chambre et m'en vais retourner devant la porte d'entrée. Foutu bazar ce machin !

\- Comment est-ce que ça s'ouvre ?

Dans le noir, une petite lumière rouge clignote et j'entends le verrou se défaire. Ce serait possible que quelqu'un m'ait entendu ? Nan … J'ouvre la porte et elle se referme aussitôt derrière moi. Toutes les serrures claquent et j'ai la vague impression d'avoir été mis dehors.

Bon aller, j'me rentre.

/

Sur le chemin je sifflote, les images de ce soir gravées dans ma rétine. Sacrée Lilly. Sous sa mine boudeuse et son air contrarié. Sacrée cachotière. Même de ses formes. Je m'en doutais mais j'ai eu la confirmation ce soir de ce que je pensais. Son galbe est inscrit sur ma peau maintenant. Va quand même pas falloir qu'elle traine, j'ai beaucoup trop envie d'elle. Envie de virer ce masque qu'elle porte et de la voir dans les yeux, je veux aussi virer toutes ces couches de fringues inutiles et découvrir formes. Apprendre chaque sonorité de son rire et chaque courbure de son corps.

\- RAAAAAAAAAH ! Dépèche !

Merde, j'étais tellement aveuglé par mes pensées que j'ai faillit rentrer dans les chiottes, le salon c'est de l'autre coté. Sur le canap', Ace est déjà là, penché sur son portable il a l'air en pleine concentration, le sourire toujours vissé aux lèvres il ne fait pas attention à moi. J'embarque l'ordi sur mes genoux et me pose par terre.

Devant le moniteur noir qui se réveille tout doucement je me refait le fil de la soirée. C'était quand même fun ! J'ai bien fait d'aller la chercher, même si je ne savais pas ce que ça allait donner. Les bras croisés derrière mon crâne, un truc me revient dans la tête.

Elle m'a dit quoi déjà tout à l'heure ? Ah oui… « Dragon Céleste ». Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien lui faire de savoir ce que j'en pense ? Elle veut mes notes de cours ?

\- Shishishiiii

Cette bonne blague.

Bon, c'est peut être en lien avec son ancien lycée? Je pianote sur le clavier une fois l'ordi réveillé pour voir les résultats proposés par le moteur de recherche. Je fais défiler les sites. Ouais, c'est une multi nationales quoi, un truc qui vend des armes, des kit médicaux et qui a le monopole du marché. Ils ont les seules usines et posent leurs propres normes, c'est pour ça qu'on dit qu'ils fournissent tous les conflits mondiaux: parce que personne d'autre n'endosse ce rôle.

\- Mmmmmmmh…

J'ai beau retourner la question dans tous les sens je comprends vraiment pas le rapport avec Lilly.

\- Ah salut ! Je t'ai pas entendu entrer.

Ace vient se rapprocher de moi et dépose son téléphone sur la table basse, toujours aussi détendu et souriant.

\- Oh, pourquoi tu t'intéresse à la société du père de Lilly ?

Y'a eu une seconde de blanc et il a viré au rouge avant d'enfouir sa tête dans un coussin et de se liquéfier sur le canap'.

J'ai mis moi aussi un temps à percuter ce qu'il venait de dire. Le père de Lilly? Mais elle s'appelle Newgate … Comment sa _mère_. Je soupire et pianote dans le moteur de recherche, j'suis con de pas l'avoir remarqué avant, je porte bien le nom d'un inconnu simplement parce que c'est mon père. Et si Ace porte aussi celui de sa mère, c'est pour ne pas porter celui de son père, j'aurais dû percuter. Le résultat s'affiche vite : Lord Ablydan. Ce serait donc ça l'histoire ? Je clique sur les photos et Ace se rapproche de l'écran en tremblotant.

\- Lui dit pas que c'est moi …

\- Hein ?

Il pointe un doigts sur la photo de ce « Lord ».

WHAOU ! Trop fort !

* * *

coucou coucouuuu ~ ce deuxième BONUS ça veut dire deuxième palier des 1.000 ... donc ... 2.000 vues ! C'est fou c'est fou ! Merci à vous d'être là et de continuer à nous suivre ! La route est longue mais ... en avant vers les 3.000 ! * se fait tabass par les filles mais s'effondre en riant *


	24. DU NUUUU (Bonus spécial)

**SALUTATIONS CONFINEES !**

héhé ! vous l'aviez pas vu venir celui-là MOUHAHAHAHA ?! Mais oui, l'ennui ne nous atteint pas, la folie a déjà pis possession de nos corps et nos espriiiiiits ... Donc autant s'éclater et prendre le soleil avec nos poulettes à jupettes et sombrer dans les tréfonds de la bêtises héhé ! on vous embarque donc pour un Bonus spécial, a.k.a "le chapitre de l'ennui" a.k.a "le chapitre qui va couter cher en hémoglobine" !

On vous souhaite une bonne lecture et une bonne survie au confinement ! Prenez soin de vous ! et retrouvez Tartinette en fin de chapitre.

* poutoux sanglants *

* * *

**DU NUUUUU**

(Bonus spécial)

**Point de vue de Lilly: **

\- Tiens loupette, ça vient de ton père.

\- Hein ?

Ma mère me balance un jeu de clés sur mon bureau.

\- Il a fait changer les serrures?

Elle explose rire avant de soupirer.

\- Pas vraiment, il en a fait rajouter une …

HEIN ?

Je rebouchons tout vite le tube de vernis et fait en sorte ne pas m'éclater les ongles de pieds tout frais que je viens de colorer. Pourquoi mon père en a rajouter une ? Je prends la clé en photo et l'envoie à mon paternel.

_« C'est vrai que 14 c'était pas assez … »_

Il me répond presque instantanément :

_« Celle-ci est anti intrusion masculine. DEFENSE ABSOLUE DE FAIRE VENIR DES GARÇONS TARD LE SOIR A LA MAISON ! Compris ? »_

Et il s'est senti obligé de rajouter:

_« Lilly, n'oublie pas : je vois tout ! »_

_« Et je t'aime. »_

Intrusion mascu … ah !

Je dévale le couloir pour me jeter sur le lit de ma mère qui ne remue même pas. Je sautille sur le matelas, je plus en plus fort et toujours aucun grincement.

\- Bah … pourquoi ça bouge pas ?

Ma mère abaisse la couverture se son lit et m'adresse un regard salace et moqueur.

\- Avec ton père, on a fait du sur-mesure renforcé. Sinon tu aurais souffert d'insomnie ma chérie. Il faudrait un tir de roquet pour le faire grincer. C'est le stricte nécessaire pour supporter les tirs de ton pèr…

\- AAAH stop je ne veux pas savoir !

Je bouche mes oreilles en me marrant comme pas permis et me roulant en boule sur les draps. Ces deux-là ne sont pas humains ! S'en suit une séance chatouilles où j'implore ma mère de ne pas me niquer mon vernis. A bout de souffle et avec les cheveux en vrac, elle me laisse respirer.

\- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose au fait?

\- J'ai oublié… ah si attends voilà ! Est-ce que papa sait que Luffy m'a raccompagné après le concert !?

Cette fois elle referme son bouquin et croise les bras en me considérant gravement.

\- Jeune fille ! Tu avoues donc ! Mon cher et tendre m'a réveillé en panique parce qu'il a vu sa petite fifille faire rentrer un vilain garçon dans la maison. Tu te rends compte !?

\- Euh… non pas vraiment …

Je m'apprête à recevoir une soufflante mais l'expression de ma mère change du tout au tout. Elle fait claquer ses ongles longs sur la couverture plastifiée du bouquin.

\- C'était Luffy hein … ?

\- Oui, il m'a débarrassé d'un sale type après le concert, du coup je lui ai proposé de venir manger un bout à la maison. Tu verrais l'état de leur cuisine…

Ma mère pince ses lèvres et de petites lumières s'allument dans ses yeux. Je n'aime pas ça.

\- Et … c'est tout ?

Arf…

\- Nan, on a fait l'amour jusqu'au matin évidemment.

\- C'EST VRAIIIII ?

Elle se rue sur moi avec des feux d'artifices dans les yeux et de la bave au coin des lèvres. J'en était sure…

\- Mais nan maman ! Bien sur que non ! Nous ne sommes pas ensemble Luffy et moi ! arrête…

\- Pfff… laisse moi espérer.

Elle retourne à son livre. Quant à moi je dois prendre en compte le fait que mon père va fliquer mes allées et venues. Enfin, plus qu'il ne le fait déjà.

Sur le réveil de la table de chevet je vois qu'il est déjà presque 8H40, je dois me dépêcher.

\- J'y vais maman.

\- D'accoooord, je t'ai mis des sous dans l'entrée si tu veux manger avec Akira… ou Luffy.

\- MAMAAAAN !

Je sors du lit, c'est pas possible une mère pareille !

\- Et Lilly !

\- Ouiii ?

\- Ton lit aussi est renforcé, alors n'hésite pas, je n'entendrai rien…

\- Ça suffit !

Rouge de honte je quitte la chambre de ma mère pour aller embarquer mon sac et mes lunettes de soleil.

\- N'importe quoi ! Comme si Luffy et moi on pouvait faire …

Aaaaaah !

Je tapote mes joues histoire de penser à autre chose. IL FAUT QUE JE PENSE A AUTRE CHOSE ! Sinon je vais pas pouvoir me concentrer pendant les séances de tutorat… Quelle idée aussi, de nous faire des cours supplémentaires. Bon, certes les résultats n'ont pas été brillants, ni même terribles, mais…

Impossible de terminer ma pensée.

J'écrase ma joue contre la porte en métal de mon casier, histoire de me refroidir. C'est comme si mon corps chauffait tout seul. Le fameux soir du concert je me suis réveillée dans mon lit. J'étais pourtant persuadée de m'être endormie dans la cuisine. Avec Luffy. Ça voudrait dire qu'il m'a mise au lit… qu'il m'a porté et m'a couché ?!

\- Non non non.

Faut que je me calme. De petite taches rouges perlent sur la porte de mon casier. Je sais du nez rien qu'à imaginer la scène. Moi, endormie, dans les bras de Luffy qui me porterait sans peine. Qu'il me dépose sur mon lit…

Cette fois le liquide chaud dégouline jusque dans ma bouche. J'ai soudain peur.

\- J'espère que je n'ai pas bavé !

\- Tu as besoin d'un mouchoir ?

Akira ! Je suis si contente de la retrouver ! D'autant plus qu'elle me tend un mouchoir bienvenu ! Je m'en saisi avec plaisir et nous allons toutes les deux rejoindre notre salle de « tutorat ». En effet, seuls les élèves qui le souhaitent viennent à ces leçons supplémentaires, mais ceux qui n'ont pas eu des résultats mirobolants sont fortement invités à être présents. Akira et moi n'avons pas brillé dans le classement. Contrairement à un certain garçon qui n'est donc pas venu hier.

Avec lui c'est vraiment les montages russes. Je n'avais jamais encore saigné en le voyant ou en pensant à lui, c'est étrange d'ailleurs parce que, le soir du concert il était à tomber.

\- Oh, ça coule Lilly !

J'enfonce un autre coton dans mes narines. C'est comme si mon corps réagissait seulement maintenant à la présence de Luffy ? Est-ce parce que j'ai accepté mes sentiments pour lui ? C'est très étrange, jamais encore ça ne s'était produit en différé de cette manière.

Nous arrivons toutes les deux dans la salle et notre professeur du jour est déjà là, la salle est déjà bien remplie.

En même temps …. Avoir des leçons dispensées par le Président du Conseil des Elèves en personne … ça rassemble ! C'est une idée du Principal pour éviter d'avoir à payer les enseignants ou de nouveaux instructeurs pendants les vacances, c'est visiblement plus onéreux. Alors il fait bosser les terminals. Enfin, surtout Sabo-sempaï et Trafalgar-san, les deux responsables de ces séances de tutorat.

Dans le fond de la classe j'entends les ronflements des « professeurs » Shanks et Rayleigt, ils sont endormis là depuis le début des vacances, personne n'a osé les réveiller. Comme le dirait ma mère : « _la cuite a dû être sévère. »_

Nous prenons place Akira et moi à nos pupitres habituels et je m'étire en arrière. J'inspire fortement pour faire le vide dans ma tête.

Soudain, des mains m'agrippent gentillement le visage et me retiennent en équilibre sur les deux pieds arrières de ma chaise.

\- Qu'est-ce que ?

\- Shishishi, salut Lilly.

Doucement il fait glisser ses mains de mes joues à mon cou, il me retient.

\- Si tu bouges tu vas tomber ! Attend juste un peu.

\- Que. ? QUOI ?

Derrière moi j'entends sa chaise qui bouge. Je glisse un oeil vers sa main qui va se poser sur mon épaule

\- Voilà, attend je vais la mettre dehors.

Ma chaise s'effondre bruyamment sur le sol et je me ramollis sur mon pupitre. J'avais donc une bête sur mon épaule…

\- Oh ! Elle est jolie !

\- Tu as vu comme ses ailes sont colorées ?!

A la fenêtre Luffy et Akira admirent l'insecte qui avait squatté chez moi. Portgas-san se joint à eux et ils se complaisent en admiration de cette libellule. Sous ma joue je sens un liquide chaud se répandre.

\- Oulà, tu supportes mal la chaleur l'oisillon, oye ?

\- Mmmmh ?

Ma vision et un peu floue mais je reconnaîtrais cette carrure entre miles.

\- Marco ?

Il pose sa main sur mon front. Qui de nous deux à la température corporelle la plus élevée ? Je me le demande bien. Et aussi.

\- Y'a quelque chose sous la blouse ?

Hein ? J'ai pensé à haute voix ?

Je me redresse un peu, la joue collée le sang qui coagule rapidement. En face de moi, les lèvres de Marco s'étirent en un sourire ravageur et ses yeux s'allument.

\- Tu voudrais le savoir hein, oye?

Par réflexe j'hoche la tête, la bouche légèrement ouverte, prête à gober n'importe quoi.

\- Eh bien, pour le savoir, il faudra venir avec moi. Tu me suis, oye ?

Toujours hypnotisée par l'infirmier je tends les bras pour lui faire comprendre que j'accepte cette proposition. Ses lèvres laissent échapper un petit rire et il m'attrape par la taille. Je ne dois vraiment pas peser lourd pour ses bras, il me soulève comme un rien. J'enlace mes bras autour de son cou et dépose ma tête sur son épaule. Un filet de sang se répand sur sa blouse blanche et le suis du doigt.

\- Je l'emmène, tu gardes ses affaires.

Aucune idée de la personne à qui il parle. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il y a une petite ouverture là, entre les boutons de sa blouse.

Il me semble que nous sortons de la classe, j'entends la porte se fermer mais tout ce qui m'intéresse ce sont ces boutons, il faut que je les enlève. La lumière de l'extérieure me blesse les rétines et je me réfugie contre son cou. Sa peau sens si boooon …

\- T'es pas possible, oye.

Il ouvre une porte blanche, toute blanche et me dépose sur un lit qui remue lorsque l'infirmier dépose son genoux près de moi. Ce lit-là n'est pas renforcé … Mais bon ! Je commence à défaire les boutons de la blouse de Marco qui est distrait à chercher quelque chose sur le chariot à côté. Je suis sure qu'il ne porte rien en-dessous.

\- Tu as de la température ! Comment s'est possible d'avoir de la fièvre par cette chaleur ? Oye.

\- Oh ! Oui j'ai chaud.

Je remue et commence à déboutonner ma propre chemise, ce sera mieux. Le sang dévale ma gorge et va dégouliner sur ma poitrine. Ça fait comme des motifs, c'est rigolo.

\- Ça ne t'intéresse plus de savoir ce que j'ai sous ma blouse alors, oye ?

\- Si !

Je suis perdue ! C'est trop dur de savoir s'il faut que je me déshabille ou si je dois le déshabiller d'abord. Des larmes commencent à couler sur mon visage. J'ai mal à la tête je crois.

\- Ne t'en fais pas oisillon, je suis là.

Il nettoie mon visage et très vite les pile des compresse grandit. Elles sont toutes maculées de sang.

\- C'est moi qui ai perdu tout ça ?

\- Ouep, la chaleur ne te fait pas du bien Lilly, ton sang est beaucoup trop fluidifié, c'est comme de l'eau, oye.

OoooOoooh c'est donc ça, c'est vrai que me sens un peu fatiguée…

/ /

\- Mmmmmh… on est le matin !?

\- Ah! Vielle peau tu émerges enfin!?

Hé ? C'est pas ma mère ça.

J'ouvre grand les yeux et croise ceux de cette furie dissimulée qu'est Pudding. Elle se lève brusquement de sa chais et vient escalader mon lit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Je me recroqueville contre mon oreiller mais elle ne cesse de s'avancer et de me dévisager. Puis elle braque son index sur mon front et appuie fooooort.

\- Sabo m'a envoyé veiller sur toi petite teigne, ramène ton cul y'a du mouvement.

\- D'accord, d'accord…

\- Et tiens, l'infirmier à laissé ça pour toi, il a dit c'est pour ta tête.

Elle me tend un cacher et un verre d'eau, j'avale le cachet et glisse la petite plaquette en aluminium dans la poche de ma jupette.

Comment, je ne sais pas. Pourquoi ? Pas la moindre idée, mais je me lève, rafistole un peu ma jupette histoire de ne pas avoir la culotte à découvert et je suis Pudding à travers les couloirs. Dehors il n'y a pas l'air d'y avoir un pec de vent, juste la chaleur assommante de l'été et les cigales. Avant même d'arriver dans notre salle de classe j'entends des cris. En vrai, je me demande bien comment les autres classes vont pour nous supporter toute l'année, je les plains.

En ouvrant la porte, je prends la mesure du désastre.

Je respire deux secondes avant d'entrer dans la salle, juste le temps de bien comprendre le tableau.

Visiblement, notre classe a été rejointe par d'autres promos, des terminals (COMME DE PART HASARD !). C'est ce qui explique (peut-être, la logique s'est barré en courant depuis des plombes déjà) que KID ait les fesses que le bureau du central. Par contre, le tour dans le tableau celui-là je ne me l'explique pas. Trafalgar-san a l'air plus énervé et dépressif que d'habitude.

\- Oh ! T'es là shishishiiii.

Luffy lâche la tête de Vinsmoke qui se fracasse et fend le pupitre en deux. Ce qui nécessairement énerve grandement Sabo-sempaï qui titre les oreilles de Luffy mais rien n'y fait, il vient m'attraper. A ses pieds j'entends comme un boulet et réalise que ce n'est autre que Portgas-san qui s'est endormit en lassant ses chaussures à celles de Luffy. Y'en a vraiment pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!

Luffy commence son explication par s'enfoncer le doigt le nez, ses traits se crispent et il a soudainement une tête bizarre.

\- Trafi dis des bêtises.

\- MUGIWARA !

Derrière, ledit « Trafi » s'agrippe au rebord du bureau pour se relever. Une goutte de sueur perle sur son front et je sent qu'il est à bout. Sur quoi, Kid ajoute.

\- Carrément, Toubib ça va pas clair dans ta tête, ton histoire… c'est des conneries.

Pour étayer ses dires, il se lève du pupitre et se rapproche du tableau. Je commence à avoir peur et me rapproche de Luffy qui en a fini avec ses fouilles nasales.

\- Nan, me tiens pas la main… ça va aller.

Kid dépose ses paumes sur le tableau de craie et balance son crâne dans le trou déjà bien profond. Le tableau d'ardoise se fissure encore plus, certains morceaux tombent sur le sol.

\- Tu vois, c'est pas parce que tu l'as écris que je peux me l'enfoncer dans le crâne.

\- Vous êtes … désespérants.

Ah …. Je vois la scène. Vu le cratère béant qui perce la pauvre caboche de Bartolomeo et l'impact sur le tableau, je comprends. Luffy dépose sa main (propre) sur mon front tandis que Izou-sempai n'en fini pas de ventiler Bartolomeo avec son éventail.

\- Tu te sens mieux au fait ?

\- Oui ça va, juste un coup de chaud.

Dans le fond de la classe, Perona, Cavendish et Delliger s'affairent à faire des manucures colorées aux « professeurs » toujours assoupis. Personne ne bosse quoi… D'ailleurs !

\- Où est Akira ?

\- Elle est partie nourrir le canasson …

Me répond Baby 5 en mâchant son chewing-gum. Oui donc personne ne révise, on finira tous idiots quoi. Bon… Je rejoins mon pupitre sous escorte de Luffy et glisse une salutation du regard à mon sempaï.

\- T'es vraiment nul comme prof !

\- C'est toi qui est vraiment crétin comme élève ! Comment veux-tu que je t'apprenne quoi que ce soit quand tu persistes à croire qu'il peut y avoir un tremblement de terre dans un avion… UN AVION !

En vrai, j'ai mis deux secondes à percuter.

Les deux se chamaillent et à chaque réplique le bureau remue, causant certainement un barouf considérable.

Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva.

Une à une les fenêtres qui donnent dans le couloir se voilèrent et la porte s'ouvrit en grand. Une silhouette colossale occulta le soleil et nous fument probablement sourds quelques secondes après son exclamation.

\- C'EST PAS BIENTOT FINIIIII ?!

Les murs de la salle tremblèrent et je me planque sous mon pupitre, comme pour un tremblement de terre. Derrière moi, Luffy vient me rejoindre mais ne s'arrête pas de rire, toujours Ace noué à ses pieds. Même ça, ça ne réveille pas notre « Belle aux bouclettes noires »… Je glisse un regard vers le Directeur de cet établissement, impossible de voir ses yeux sous les grosses lunettes de soleil. Le cordon de son bob vol encore, de même que les pans de sa chemise à fleurs jaune. Très séyant.

\- Shishishiiii

Caché dans mon cou, derrière mes cheveux, Luffy n'en finit pas de rire et de taper du pied sur le sol. Son rire est communicatif et je dois avouer que la vue du Directeur en bermuda de pêche m'arrache un sourire. Surtout qu'il n'a pas les mêmes chaussures.

\- Allez donc vous aérer dehors au lieu de dévaster mon établissement ! LEVEZ MOI LE CAMP ILLICO !

Donc même lui ne veut pas que l'on travail !?

Kid s'interpose et reprend sa querelle avec Trafalgar-san. Querelle vite stoppée par le directeur qui dégaine sa canne à pêche pour ligoter les deux énergumènes avec le fil. Dans la classe c'est le fou rire général. Je me demande seulement où est donc passé l'hameçon.

C'est alors que …

\- 'ou'ou !

De la fenêtre, une Akira sauvage est apparue, par la fenêtre et sans chaussure. Elle a du foin dans les cheveux et une énorme marque de léchouille dégoulinante sur la joue gauche. Très discret, elle pourrait aussi se balader avec une pancarte « GARP, je nourris une étable à tes frais. » que ça ferait le même effet.

* splash *

C'est le bruit qu'à fait le poisson en plastique qui a claqué le front d'Akira. Un joli bruit d'ailleurs. Elle zieute d'une manière si peu assurée sur la fausse poiscaille qui tombe sur le lino. Elle est gentille Akira, elle veut aider. Alors quand elle voit un poisson sur le sol, elle l'attrape. Le directeur n'a pas le temps de faire raisonner sa grosse voix qu'elle s'en est déjà saisi et qu'elle tire.

Fatalement, les deux râleurs ficelés se retrouvent collés l'un à l'autre et perdent l'équilibre pour se fracasser sur le pauvre Bartolomeo qui venait à peine de reprendre conscience.

Ma pauvre Akira plisse les yeux pour essayer de discerner le fil en nylon et c'est alors que raisonne, après le chaos, le « POC » de l'espoir.

Ce « POC » c'est le bruit de la tête de Portgas-san qui se réveille finalement et qui se cogne contre le casier du pupitre qui lui servait d'abri.

\- Oh, salut l'ancêtre…

Ledit ancêtre n'a pas apprécié et c'est comme si la cicatrice sur le front du directeur entrait en fusion. Luffy m'attrape par la main et me guide « discrètement » vers la seconde porte. Il faut fuir.

Plusieurs élèves nous imitent et une fois dans le couloir je n'entends plus aucun rire sous la cohue et le fracas des pupitres qui volent en éclats. Le directeur est en train de bousiller notre salle en essayant d'attraper Portgas-san. Adossée aux fenêtres, je m'en vais rejoindre Akira qui s'essuie le visage dans les cheveux de Cavendish. Kid et Trafalgar-san se sont démêlés et Luffy en rajoute une couche en entrainant notre classe dans cette altercation.

\- Akikiiiii

\- Lillyyyyy

Nous nous sautons dans les bras et je me recule assez vite, elle dégouline encore.

\- C'est ton poney qui t'as mis dans cet état ?

\- Oui… et non héhé, j'ai glissé sur son caca et je suis tombée dans sa mangeoire.

\- Ah !

Elle se masse l'arrière du crâne tandis que j'aperçois de l'autre côté de la vitre, les bouclettes de Portgas-san qui s'affairent toujours à fuir la fureur du directeur.

\- Tiens, Marco m'a donné ça tout à l'heure. C'est pour la tête.

Je sors de ma poche la plaquette de pilules données par l'infirmier et les tend à mon amie.

Ça peut pas faire de mal.

Si?

La main dans la poche, je trouve un petit morceau de papier. Je le déplie et reconnais l'écriture de l'infirmier, il avait dû le glisser avec la plaquette mais j'étais trop dans les vapes pour m'en rendre compte.

_« C'est pour le mal de crâne, mais attention n'en prends pas un entier, sinon tu vas voir des éléphants roses. »_

J'allais arrêter Akira mais elle me regarde déjà, le sourie aux lèvres et s'exclame :

\- Gobé !

\- Bon ! Vous venez, les premières défient les terminales ! On va régler ça dans le parc !

Arf…

**Point de vue Akira **:

C'est incroyable ! Je ne savais pas que ce parc de Rough Tell avait subi des modifications ! La dernière fois où je suis venue me promener, il respirait la normalité. Et là... De l'herbe rose, c'est du jamais vu ! Et des arbres violets, oooooh ! Tandis que notre groupe – ou devrais-je dire notre troupeau – franchit les grilles, je dégaine mon portable pour appeler la présidence du club de botanique :

\- Coucou Robin !

_\- Crimson-chan ? Tu n'étais pas censée suivre des cours de soutien ?_

\- Si mais Garp nous a demandé de ficher le camp. Kid a détruit le tableau, on ne pouvait plus avancer. Écoute plutôt ça : je viens de faire une découverte IN-CRO-YABLE. De l'herbe couleur pèche et des arbustes indigo !

Son rire cristallin sonne merveilleusement bien. J'ai l'impression qu'il se diffuse à travers des haut-parleurs. Mais oui ça doit être ça ! Tout le monde peut entendre sa belle voix, c'est la magie de la nouvelle technologie ! Un doigt pointé vers le ciel, je m'adresse à Cavendish :

\- C'est la présidente du club !

Le blond ne prend même pas la peine de contempler la direction que je désigne. Il me toise, mi-écœuré mi agacé.

_\- C'est Cavendish-kun ? Tu peux me le passer s'il te plaît ?_

Je tends mon portable au troisième membre du club qui le saisit avec un mouchoir. Il a raison d'être prudent. D'ici je peux voir les microbes danser sur mon mobile. Lilly vient passer son bras autour du mien. Ses sourcils froncés sur son joli front connote son désarroi.

\- Dis-moi Akiki...

\- Oui Lillynette ?

\- Toi aussi tu vois des abdos sur cet arbre ?

\- Non, le mien est violet. Pourquoi ?

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais...

Cavendish me rend mon portable en me fixant droit dans les yeux. Robin a déjà raccroché.

\- La doyenne du club m'a demandé si tu avais chopiné ?

\- Oui, évidemment, quelle question.

\- QUOI ?!

\- De l'eau pardi ! Il est recommandé à l'être humain d'ingurgiter au moins huit verres de 200 millilitres par jour, soit l'équivalent de 1,6 litres.

\- T'as quel niveau déjà en maths ? s'enquiert la blanche en arquant un sourcil.

\- Merdique pourquoi ?

\- Ton abjecte personne me répugne ! soupire Cavendish en levant les yeux au ciel euh... au ciel vert. Bon ouvre bien tes esgourdes disgracieuses : ne t'approche pas de l'arbrisseau. La doyenne redoute que tu t'empales l'œil dans une branche.

\- Oï l'allumeuse, Minimoy et la princesse, rappliquez la partie va bientôt commencer ! aboie Kid avec un sourire carnassier.

C'est qu'ils sont réactifs ces garçons ! Cela fait à peine trois minutes que nous sommes entrés dans le parc et ils ont déjà tracés un terrain rectangulaire pour la partie de balle aux prisonniers à venir. Si j'ai bien tout suivi leur délire, ce sera les premières contre les terminales. Attendez...

\- Qui a saccagé le gazon ?! je m'offusque, outrée.

\- C'est le gamin avec le palmier sur la tête, répond une voix peu familière à mes côtés.

\- Bartolomeo..., je grommelle les poings serrés.

Je repère le ravageur qui est en train d'uriner dans le panier de pique nique d'une famille. Je vais le dégommer... Lilly, qui tâtait son nez, surprise qu'il ne saigne plus, se tourne vers celui qui m'a répondu précédemment.

\- Oh Thatch ! Ça fait un bail !

\- Salut les filles ! Je suis à Rough Tell toute cette semaine, Ace m'a prévenu qu'il y aurait de l'animation cet après-midi alors je suis venu.

\- Avec des classes comme la nôtre et celle des terminales, on a l'impression que c'est le carnaval de Rio tous les jours ! s'exclame Lilly tout sourire. Oh mais tu as ramené des bananes, c'est sympa !

La perspective de manger un fruit par cette chaleur vient repêcher ma bonne humeur. Nous tendons toutes les deux la main vers les cheveux-bananes de Thatch et nous tirons. Tiiiiiiiiiirons !

\- Aïe aïe aïe ! Mais vous avez perdu la tête ?

\- Je crois que c'est bien ça le problème justement, « _elles ont perdu la tête _», oï.

Marco, qui semble venir tout droit du ciel à en juger les plumes qui volettent derrière lui, vient s'accouder au crâne de Lillynette.

\- Avoue l'oisillon, t'as avalé un cachet entier avant de lire mon mot.

\- Mais pas du tout, qu'est-ce que tu vas imagi... bon sang Marco tes pectoraux ont poussé directement sur ta chemise !

Comme le nez de la blanche semble hors fonction, le liquide s'est concentré dans sa bouche. De la bave dégouline jusque que sur la chemise de son uniforme. L'infirmier-ananas (c'est peut-être à la mode de porter les fruits sur la tête?) pouffe et conclue :

\- Bon, les effets devraient se dissiper dans environ trois heures. Je vais vous coller aux basques pendant ce temps. On va rester trèèès proches pour que je puisse vous surveiller, ça te va l'oisillon ?

La blanche secoue positivement son joli minois, ce qui a pour effet de disperser sa bave partout. Et même jusqu'à Cavendish.

\- Diable ! Qui a osé souillé ma peau étincelante de santé ?!

\- T'as pas fini de couiner Barbie, on va vous mettre la pâtée, raille Kid en frappant dans ses poings. Bon alors, je vais vous expliquer les règles du jeu bande de mauviettes. En fait...

Chaque équipe sera constituée de onze participants, le coupe nonchalamment Sabo. Dix sur le terrain et un remplaçant. Je nous ai déjà tous comptés. Les terminales sont douze, pareil pour les premières. Du coup...

\- Moi je joue pas ! s'écrit Lilly qui a anticipé aussi vite qu'une étoile filante.

La blanche n'attend pas de délibérations supplémentaires et part s'asseoir dans le camp des prisonniers adverses. Elle creuse un trou entre ses jambes. La bonne idée ! Sa bave va abreuver le sol ! Je t'aime si fort Lilly, t'es la meilleure ! Izou reprend la parole, une main directement glissée DANS le pantalon de Sabo. Je n'ose même pas vous dire de quel côté du pantalon...

\- Parfait, belle de poche s'est désignée.

\- Mais moi je voulais qu'elle joue dans mon équipe ! râle Luffy.

_\- Qué persona tan valiente_ ! s'exclame Vista en triturant son étonnante moustache pour un lycéen.

\- Et nous, qui dégage ? proclame Joz de sa voix de gros dur.

\- Mais attendez, il y a erreur ! s'exclame Apoo avant de compter sa classe en utilisant des notes de musique. Do ré mi fa sol... Hm, nous sommes onze donc tout est bon dans la partition !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Des notes sortent de sa bouche gigantesque, c'est rigolo. Au loin j'aperçois Lilly en train d'essayer de les attraper. Sabo répond alors à la remarque d'Apoo. Il avait comptabilisé Thatch parmi eux car, je cite, « _il faut faire jouer les invités, c'est la moindre des choses !_ ». Nous voilà donc au point mort, aucun terminal ne semble décidé à se retirer. Tout à coup l'attention se porte vers Hawkins qui s'est agenouillé à terre pour tirer les cartes. Tout le monde l'écoute comme s'il était le prophète de notre vie.

\- Les cartes me déconseillent de participer. Si le ballon se retrouve entre mes mains, il y a 98,7% de chance que mon offensive arrache une partie de la tête de Baby 5. Sa région des cervicales postérieures sera fortement endommagée car...

\- C'est bon on a compris espèce de glauque ! rugit Bonney. Tu es en train de me couper l'appétit avec ton expertise répugnante !

\- Pourquoi devrait-il s'interrompre ? questionne Law qui a sorti un carnet pour prendre des notes. C'était très intéressant.

\- Ça suffit ! Tout le monde en place et que ça SAUTE ! s'époumone X Drake d'un ton extrêmement autoritaire.

Nos tympans saignent. Il n'était pas obligé de hurler comme ça le stégosaure ! Au moins cela a eu le mérite de ramener un peu d'ordre dans cette joyeuse pagaille. Les joueurs se mettent en place. Kid, Law, Killer, Vista, Joz, Thatch, Sabo, X Drake, Apoo et Bonney d'un côté. Luffy, Ace, Zoro, Sanji, Perona, Dellinger, Bartolomeo, Pudding, Baby 5 et moi de l'autre. Izou et Cavendish sont les remplaçants des équipes respectives. Quelque chose me dit qu'ils ne vont pas servir à grand chose. Marco, l'arbitre, exécute un tirage au sort et le premier lancé revient aux terminales. Puis tout à coup, il est convenu de nous différencier. C'est vrai qu'avec nos uniformes d'été ce n'est pas évident...

\- Les terminales n'ont qu'à retirer leur haut ! propose Izou.

\- LA BONNE IDEE ! s'égosille Lilly en levant ses petits pouces.

Oui la bonne idée, ils ont de la chance. C'est qu'il fait une chaleur à crever... Même avec une queue de cheval je sens ma nuque s'humidifier. Tant pis, je ne pense pas qu'on me reproche quoi que ce soit. Égalité des sexes. J'attrape l'ourlet de ma chemise et tente de la passer par dessus ma tête.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Ace saisit mes bras pour me stopper dans mon action.

\- J'ai chaud !

\- Crimson-san, tout le monde va voir ton... tes... oh bordel, t'as pas de soutien-gorge...

Ses joues deviennent rouge pivoine. C'est marrant, des pédoncules de tomate commencent à faire surface entre ses taches de rousseur. Je lâche ma chemise qui se permet de cacher de nouveau mon buste et saisit son visage en coupe.

\- Hihi, c'est mignon.

\- Akira mais... T'as picolé ?

Cette perspective le fait déjà sourire.

\- C'est pire que ça, soupire Marco avec un léger sourire. Bon allez, vous pouvez commencer.

C'était le coup d'envoi le moins emballé de tous les temps... Kid exhibe son air moqueur et s'adresse à Bonney :

\- Honneur aux femmelettes.

\- Hé crête de piment, recommence à me manquer de respect et je te bouffe les tripes.

Quelque chose m'informe qu'elle en serait capable. Je croyais que c'était mon petit doigt mais en fait il s'agit d'une mouette qui vient de se poser sur mon épaule. Oooh elle est si jolie ! Comment vais-je l'appeler ? Je sais, Gaviota ! Tandis que je lui tapote le bec, j'observe Bonney préparer son lancer. Puis, au moment de tirer, le ballon s'échappe de ses mains pleines de graisse et...

\- AÏE !

...et explose les deux oignons d'Ace. Oh saperlipopette ça a l'air très douloureux ! Le garçon est à terre, les mains soigneusement placées entre son entrejambe. La voix grave de Marco retentit :

\- Faute ! Bonney éliminée. Ace aussi.

\- Quoi ?! Mais y a faute !

\- Ouais mais là dans ton état tu peux plus faire grand chose, oï. Vaut mieux laisser reposer tes baloches, elles pourront toujours servir.

Gaviota me signale que Marco va être un arbitre impitoyable ! Ça doit l'amuser de nous voir régler nos comptes pour... Pour quoi d'ailleurs ? Pour quelles raisons on s'affronte au juste ? J'ai encore dû louper un épisode...

C'est à nous de jouer. Zoro s'y colle. Enfin... Zoro avec Perona juchée sur ses épaules. Son rire « _Horohorohoro _» retentit aux quatre coins du parc. Des gens commencent petit à petit à fuir les alentours. Les terminales paraissent sur leurs gardes, ils connaissent les prouesses physiques de l'homme au gazon sur la tête. Faudrait que j'y plante quelques graines un jour. Le garçon lance la balle un l'air, fait une pirouette sur lui-même et frappe le projectile avec la partie externe de sa main. C'est comme s'il maniait une épée. Personne n'a le temps de voir le coup partir que Killer est à terre.

\- Killer éliminé !

\- Sa tête me revenait pas, commente son agresseur.

\- Alors qu'il porte un masque ?! s'écrit Kid en traînant le cadavre dans leur prison située derrière nous. T'es un guignol ou quoi ?! Tu vas voir...

Oh oh. Le garçon aux cheveux de feu nous fusille du regard. Instinctivement, on s'est tous reculés aux extrémités de notre terrain. Ah, zut, je viens de marcher sur la main de Killer qui est toujours inconscient. Kid nous analyse tour à tour, ses yeux dévient à l'extérieur du terrain et... Hein ?! Il envoie le ballon de toutes ses forces sur un gosse et lui fracasse le crâne. QUOOOIII ?!

\- Il n'a pas bientôt fini de chouiner le bambin !

\- Faute ! Kid éliminé, non... expulsé ! On frappe pas sur les non-participants, oï !

\- Raaah je te hais le phénix !

Kid rejoint son ami dans la prison. Il ne pourra plus revenir dans la partie. Marco va chercher la balle et en profite pour s'excuser auprès de la famille meurtrie. Gaviota évalue le visage conquis de la mère. Selon la mouette, elle a dû lorgner sur le haut de ses pectoraux et a vite passé l'éponge. Le phénix revient vers nous et m'envoie le ballon.

\- Vas-y Akiki, dégommes-en plein ! m'encourage Lilly à l'autre bout du terrain.

Oui... Je vais le dégommer... Je n'ai pas oublié ce qu'il a fait... Il va paaaaaaaayer ! Je cible ma proie et contracte mes muscles. Le tire part et percute Bartolomeo.

\- Ça c'est pour avoir manqué de respect à la nature ! je déclare énervée.

\- Non Akikiiiii, il fait partie de notre équipe !

\- Faute ! Encore une... Akira éliminée, Bartolomeo aussi !

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? T'es malade ? Tu veux que je te pisse dessus ?!

\- Ouais nan fais pas ça sur Akira, déclare le garçon au chapeau de paille.

\- D'accord Luffy-senpai !

Alors que cette raclure de Bartolomeo et moi rejoignons Lilly et Ace qui se remet difficilement de sa blessure, Gaviota me souffle aux oreilles que j'ai eu raison d'agir ainsi. Je m'assieds à côté de la blanche qui est en train de mitrailler avec son portable tous les terminales.

\- Du nu, du nu, du nuuuuu !

\- Euuuh ça va Lilly ? Regarde, je te présente Gaviota.

Je lui désigne la mouette sur l'épaule. Elle la contemple avec des étoiles plein ses yeux marrons. Et la bombarde de photos également.

\- Du NUUUU !

C'est étrange, on dirait qu'elle ne distingue pas la même chose que moi... Sur le terrain, Apoo et ses bras interminables font fureur. Ils parviennent à toucher Dellinger qui s'est planté le talon dans le gazon. Ace baragouine à mes côtés :

Quelle idée de porter des chaussures pareilles pour jour à la balle aux prisonniers...

C'est à notre tour de faire feu mais... arf ! Sanji rate son coup, il est éliminé ! Le cuistot du Baratie explique qu'il n'est pas fait pour « _se battre avec les mains _». Mais qui a parlé de se battre parbleu ?! En tout cas les premières sont à présent en infériorité numérique. Gloups, en plus c'est Joz, le titanesque terminal, qui a le ballon entre les bras. Le soleil fait scintiller des... ooooh des diamants sur sa peau ! CE N'EST PAS LE MOMENT DE T'EMERVEILLER AKIKI L'ETOURDIE ! A l'aide de mes cheveux que j'ai défait, je forme une barbe sur mes yeux. Je le sens pas, je le sens pas, je le sens pas...

Il tire et... Non, là en fait ce n'est même plus un tir mais un obus qui s'abat dans le camp des premières ! Il percute Zoro de plein fouet ainsi que Perona qui est toujours perchée sur ses épaules ! Deux éliminés en un seul coup ! JE LE SENTAIS PAS !

\- C'est une boucher**ie**..., je marmonne épouvantée.

\- Quoi ? Du doujin**shi** ? Où ça ?!

Je crois que le soleil a grillé quelques circuits dans la caboche de Lillynette... Je frissonne. Oooh cette aura noire... Elle finit de faire fuir les rares téméraires qui persistaient à flâner autour du terrain. Elle provient de...

\- Vous... avez... osé... frappé... mon... crétin... de... Sanji-kun !

Alerte générale ! Ils ont réveillé le démon qui sommeille dans le corps de Pudding ! Oh mais... Si ça se trouve elle va faire un carnage dans cet état ! Gaviota me souffle « _Qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique ici au fait ? N'est-elle pas la meilleure de la promo ? _» A ce stade je crois qu'on se fiche pas mal des détails. Voyant en Pudding notre seule chance de remonter la pente, tous les prisonniers hurlent à l'unisson « ALLEZ LA CINGLÉE ! ».

\- J'vous ai pas sonnés bande de déchets !

Et là, son tir... non, son obus... non, son BOULET DE CANON dégomme trois adversaires à la fois ! Vista, Joz et X Drake tombent comme des dominos !

\- OUAAAAAIS ! s'égosillent tous les premières.

Le stégosaure se redresse, le ballon entre les dents. Il paraît frustré de ne pas avoir su éviter ce lancer des enfers. Tiens mais... A bien y regarder on dirait plutôt un tyrannosaure. Je me frotte le front garni de sueur. Bon sang qu'il fait chaud ! Je débouchonne une bouteille, en bois quelques gorgées et renverse le reste sur Lilly. Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle attrape une insolation, déjà qu'elle délire un peu...

\- Horohorohoro ! On dirait plus du dodgeball qu'une partie de balle au prisonnier, commente Perona.

Elle est prostrée sur Zoro qui s'est évidemment endormi. Ah ! Pourquoi les premières applaudissent ? Je reporte mon attention sur le terrain et découvre avec une joie infinie que Luffy a su rattraper l'un des ballons adverses ! Ça signifie qu'il peut rappeler l'un des prisonniers !

\- Lilly, ramène-toi ! fait-il.

\- OK j'arrive ! répond elle comme attirée par un aimant.

\- Oï l'oisillon, tu ne participes pas je te rappelle.

\- Arrrf..., soupire Luffy. Bon ben Ace ramène-toi.

\- Mais j'ai mal aux couilles...

\- SHISHISHIIII !

Le concerné finit tout de même par ramener sa carcasse dans son camp. Luffy lui envoie la balle qu'il rattrape sans mal. Qui va viser Ace ? Il examine longuement ses adversaires puis... euh.. il beugle ?

\- Y a Izou qui est en train de se faire palper les fesses par un autre garçon !

Instinctivement, Sabo se retourne vers son bien-aimé et... se mange un ballon dans la face.

\- Ah ah ah ! ricane Ace, plié en deux.

\- Tout se paie un jour Ace, riposte Sabo avec un sourire mauvais.

Mon Senpai passe sa main sur son torse constellé de transpiration. Même d'ici j'aperçois l'eau zigzaguer entre ses pectoraux. Les gouttelettes en profitent pour suçoter l'opalin de sa peau. J'ai la gorge si sèche que je les implore de se ramener par ici et de m'hydrater. Gaviota me donne un coup d'aile dans le visage. Oula, je commence sérieusement à divaguer. Il ne reste plus grand monde sur le terrain. Du côté des premières, les survivants sont Luffy, Ace, Baby 5 et Pudding. Pour les terminales, nous retrouvons Thatch, Apoo et Law. Justement c'est ce dernier qui a la main. Un air franchement méchant se peint sur ses traits. Il lèche la balle d'un air sadique et proclame :

\- Baby 5, ne bouge pas d'un centimètre.

\- Compris !

Oh non ! Il a compris le secret de Baby 5 qui est d'obéir à tout ce qu'on lui ordonne ! Le vicelard nous nargue en effectuant un simple tir lobé.

\- Baby 5 éliminée !

\- Putain vous faites tous chier !

Personne ne l'a vue venir. Pudding a ramassé le ballon et nous sort de nouveau son boulet de canon. Sa pauvre victime est cette fois Apoo. La balle tamponne l'un de ses bras et un crac sonore s'élève jusqu'au ciel vert.

\- AAAAAH ! s'époumone à l'agonie le musicien.

\- PUDDING-SAAAAMAA ! nous jubilons tous en pleurant de joie.

\- Vos gueules !

La victoire est à notre portée ! Les minutes s'égrainent encore ainsi que les lancers. A leur rythme, de nouvelles visions font surface. La plupart d'entre elles concernent étonnement les garçons qui... J'ose à peine le penser... D'une toute petite voix, je demande à ma meilleure amie :

\- Lilly... Pourquoi les garçons se sont mis à poils ?

\- Pour nous faire vivre le plus beau jour de nos vies, pardi ! Il est génial ce cachet !

Un cachet ? De quoi parle-t-elle ? Gaviota me gifle à nouveau pour que je me concentre sur le dénouement du match... enfin, du combat. Ils ne sont plus que deux.

Thatch VS Pudding-sama.

Et c'est le terminale qui a le ballon en main. Il faut absolument que notre camarade rattrape la balle même si ça s'annonce compliqué. De ce que je sais, Thatch est un excellent lanceur au baseball. Son sourire confiant me fait mesurer l'étendue de son talent. Cependant, il ne faut pas perdre espoir. Il s'agit de Pudding-sama après tout ! Tous les premières sont debout dans la prison pour l'encourager. Je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter un œil aux parties génitales de Bartolomeo et de Sanji qui se balancent dans tous les sens. Seigneur, heureusement qu'Ace porte encore ses vêtements sinon je... J'aurais fait quoi ? Je me serais évanouie ? Je lui aurais sauté dessus ? Raaaah j'ai les joues qui chauffent ! Le match, Akiki, concentre-toi sur ce fichu match !

\- Amène-toi tête de bite, crache Pudding-sama prête à bondir.

Euuh, j'aurais plutôt dit tête de banane à sa place mais bon, soit. Thatch ne se laisse pas déstabilisé. Il prend son élan et...

\- Ma ma ma ma ma ! Ne serait-ce pas notre délicieuse Pudding là-bas ?

\- Maman ?

Big Mom. Et sa famille. A eux seuls ils remplissent quasiment tout le parc. Et au moment même où Thatch tire sur Pudding-sama, cette dernière retrouve ses traits adorables et se fait éjecter.

\- MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERDE ! hurlent les premières à l'unisson.

\- MEEEEEERDEUUUUUH ! s'écrit Lilly en décalée. J'ai plus de places dans mon portable !

La pauvre s'acharne à prendre des photos, ses habits trempés par la bave et l'eau que je lui ai versée sur la tête. La déception des premières est palpable. Même moi je la ressens alors que je ne sais même pas pourquoi on a affronté les terminales. De leur côté, le rire malveillant de Kid n'hésite pas à nous titiller les nerfs.

\- J'vous avais dit quoi ? Notre classe est bien plus balèze que la vôtre !

Je tombe à genoux, atterrée. Alors c'était... juste pour ça ?! Pour déterminer la meilleure classe ? Une main entre dans mon champ de vision.

\- Pas trop déçue Crimson-san ?

Ace. Je saisis sa paume gaiement. Le simple fait de le voir devant moi me redonne de l'énergie. Surtout que... euh... Je sens mon cœur battre dans mes joues.

Il est nu.

Nu.

Nu comme un ver.

Il arque un sourcil, attendant une réponse de ma part. Vite, il faut que je réponde quelque chose ! Fais un effort Akiki, creuse-toi les méninges ! Profondément mal à l'aise, je désigne son entrejambe et dis :

\- T'as un sacré poireau !

Oh. Oh non. Oh non non non. Akiki la boulette a parlé pour moi ! Même Gaviota, honteuse, a quitté mon épaule pour s'envoler vers d'autres cieux. Avant même qu'Ace puisse réagir à cette remarque hautement malaisante, Marco m'attrape par l'épaule, cale Lilly sous son aisselle et annonce :

\- Je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer. A l'heure qu'il est, vous devez toutes les deux parfaitement ressentir les effets secondaires du cachet, oï.

\- Bah pourquoi partir si vite ? demande Luffy. On s'amuse bien non ? Puis elles agissent normalement non ?

\- DU NUUUUUUUUUUUUU ! rugit Lilly comme un animal.

\- Ah...

Tout le monde doit être parvenu à la même conclusion que l'infirmier. Ce dernier ne demande pas d'autres avis et nous entraîne loin du parc, de tous ces exhibitionnistes et surtout de toutes ses visions étranges.

* * *

Ah que coucou les loulous, ici Little Tartine, en direct d'une marre de sang ! * essuie son nez * Vous l'aurez compris, ce chapitre est là pour vous faire passer un bon momeeeeent pendant ces temps rudes. Beaucoup d'humour et de beaux gosses * re-saigne * J'espère que ça vous aura plu. Prenez soin de vous surtout !

Ciaoooooossu !


	25. Les correspondants

Ah que coucouuuuu ! Ici Little Tartine !

Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à nous soutenir, nous sommes ravies que le précédent chapitre totalement WTF vous ait plu, on a adoré le rédiger et nous nous sommes bien marées :D

Merci à **Anaploufette** et **RoxanneLL** pour leurs follows et leurs favoris, ça nous motive tellement d'être ainsi soutenues ! Nous espérons que la suite vous plaira !

Nous avons également reçu deux super review, voici un réponse pour chacune d'entre elles :

**Anaploufette** : Ton commentaire nous a tellement mis en joie, si tu savais ! *danse encore* Yeah, déjà tu as parfaitement compris : nous sommes bien deux pour écrire cette aventure. Nous sommes toutes les deux des auteures ('fin amatrices hein !) sur ce site. Je suis Little D Tartine, maman d'Akira et LCDAH est la maman de Lilly :3. Alors je suis ravie que tu apprécies notre fic, mais je suis désolée si elle t'empêche de dormir xD Ton commentaire est si touchant et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'à la base Akira et Lilly sont deux pirates qui proviennent de nos deux fics respectives (publiées sous nos comptes respectifs aussi). Et notre challenge était le suivant : les faire intégrer un univers de shojo, mélangé à l'humour propre à One Piece. A tes yeux ça semble être un pari réussi du coup CHAAAMPAAAGNE ! hrm hrm je me reprends. Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, les fics avec Luffy en pairing principal se font rares malheureusement ! Merci encore pour cette review, prends soin de toi et des bisous :) !

**Justine** : Héhé nous sommes ravies de t'avoir fait rire :D C'était l'objectif de ce chapitre, faire passer un bon moment en ces temps si durs. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, surtout qu'à la base tu n'apprécies pas tellement les school-fic du coup le fait de savoir que tu apprécies la nôtre nous fait hyper plaisir ! Voici la suite, nous espérons qu'elle te plaira :3

Cette fois, pas de chapitre BONUS ou de chapitre spécial confinement, mais bel et bien la suite de l'histoire ! :D Chronologiquement parlant, de toute façon le chapitre BONUS et spécial confinement se suivent, donc tout est bon, vous ne serez pas perdus *ris comme une débile, puis reprends son sérieux*  
C'est la rentrée pour nos loulous ! Et qui dit rentrée, dit... *regarde le titre du chapitre*  
Pour info il y a aura un nouvel OC qui sera là pendant quelques chapitres. Il s'agit de l'un de mes personnages qui apparait dans dans ma fic "_Les liens du coeur_" (publiée sur mon compte), c'est également le second d'Akira dans cette même fic. Pour pas que vous vous demandiez d'où il sort celui là xD

Bonne lecture ! Vous retrouverez à la fin la seule et unique LCDAH !  
Ciaossuuuuu !

* * *

**Chapitre 22 **

Les correspondants

**Point de vue Akira :**

\- Ah ah ah !

Des larmes perlent au coin de mes paupières et mes jambes gigotent sous les draps tellement je suis hilare. J'attends de pouvoir reprendre mon souffle avant de regarder à nouveau mon portable. On y retrouve dessus Ace, les yeux fermés, et à la place de ses pupilles se tiennent deux _corn flakes_ chocolatés. Il sourit comme un dingue pour faire tenir les flocons de maïs et fronce les sourcils. Je m'écroule de rire à nouveau. Les photos qu'Ace m'envoie sont de plus en plus marrantes. On a commencé ce petit jeu la semaine dernière. La règle est simple : s'envoyer une photo par jour. Ça peut être n'importe quoi : nous, nos amis, ce qu'on mange (même si les repas d'Ace ne rentrent jamais entièrement dans le cadre...), le paysage, le poisson de Jinbe-sensei ou même le vélo d'Aokiji. Au début on se retenait un peu mais nous nous sommes rapidement lâchés. Je crois que l'élément déclencheur fut la photo que j'ai prise de moi en train de loucher en mordant dans un sandwich dégoulinant de mayonnaise. Quand je l'ai envoyée, Nami m'a dit que c'était le selfie le moins sexy de tous les temps. Mais au moins elle a eu le mérite de faire rire Ace.

Je me retourne sur le dos et réfléchis à la photo que je vais pouvoir lui envoyer lorsque mon portable vibre à nouveau. Le message provient de Sabo et est suivi d'un MMS :

**De Monsieur Tout-nu** :

« _Tiens, un petit BONUS ;)_. »

J'ouvre le MMS et...

\- AH AH AAAAAH !

Cette fois je hurle de rire en découvrant Ace, la tête plongée dans son bol de céréales. Il a même des flocons dans les cheveux et le lait déborde sur la table ! Pas certaine qu'il va être amusé en se réveillant. Pour l'heure c'est moi qui me marre comme un phoque, les larmes dégoulinant sur mes joues. Je ris encore plus fort et la seconde d'après je me suis redressée sur mon lit. Oh la. Je rêve ou je viens de faire trembler les vitres ? Hé mais c'est qu'il fait sacrément jour ! Je consulte mon réveil – le troisième depuis ma rentrée en avril.

\- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Oh ! Mon cri était très féminin. MAIS CE N'EST PAS LE PLUS IMPORTANT ! Nous sommes lundi, aujourd'hui c'est la reprise des cours et si je ne me dépêche pas je vais être en retard pour le cours de César-sensei ! J'enfile à toute vitesse mon uniforme d'été, en mettant – évidemment – ma jupe à l'envers et déboule dans la salle de bain comme une échappée de l'asile. Mes cheveux ne sont pas plus disciplinés que d'habitude. Je me brosse les dents en me souvenant que je n'ai pas petit-déjeuner. Raah je suis stupide ! Je sors de ma chambre en trombe et dévale les escaliers. Une émanation de cramé éveille mon odorat. Ah. Je crois que maman s'est encore essayé aux fourneaux. J'entre dans la cuisine d'un pas timide.

\- Maman ?

Elle se retourne vers moi et mes épaules s'affaissent immédiatement de soulagement. Elle est dans sa phase normale.

\- Bonjour mon ange. J'espère que tu n'as pas trop faim car j'ai encore tout raté aujourd'hui.

Elle soupire, se lave les mains et défait son chignon. Une cascade de cheveux fins et roses retombent dans son dos. Je m'approche et observe son œuvre par dessus son épaule. Le hareng est plus que grillé, les légumes sont trop gros et à peine cuits et même le riz semble cru. Que ce soit clair, niveau cuisine je suis une vraie brêle. Mais je crois bien que ma mère est encore une plus grosse catastrophe que moi. A chaque fois elle est à deux doigts de mettre le feu à la maison. Je pioche un bout de navet et le croque. Je m'efforce de dire :

\- C'eeest... plutôt... mangeable.

Elle sourit et m'assène une tape sur le ventre.

\- Ne te moque pas, jeune fille.

\- Loin de moi cette idée ! je réponds en levant les mains.

\- Je vais m'améliorer, il le faut bien si je veux que tu restes en bonne santé.

Ses sourcils s'arquent de dépit lorsqu'elle observe ce petit-déjeuner raté.

\- Pourtant cette fois je croyais que c'était la bonne. J'ai suivi les conseils de Nina, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je n'y arrive pas...

J'avale le légume, manque de m'étouffer et de mourir, tousse un bon coup avant de la rassurer enfin :

\- Tu sais quelqu'un m'a dit un jour « _La rivière perce le rocher non pas par sa force mais par sa persévérance_ ».

Ma mère cligne des paupières en m'observant.

\- C'est joli, d'où te vient cette citation ?

Je lui souris tendrement et lui caresse le bras :

\- De ma maman, lorsque je la regardais peindre et qu'elle faisait mille efforts pour donner le meilleur d'elle-même.

/

Je retrouve Lilly dans la cour du lycée. Elle discute avec Nami, Vivi, Usopp et un seconde. Raaaah, rien à faire je ne parviens pas à me souvenir de son nom ! Surprise de les voir papoter tranquillement ici alors qu'il est bientôt 8h, je demande :

\- Bah, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

\- Eh ben dis donc, après une absence TO-TALE d'utilisation des suffixes personnels, te voilà devenue tellement impolie que tu ne salues même plus tes amies ? me taquine Nami.

\- Ah mince ! Pardon, bonjour !

Pour rattraper le coup, je m'incline en angle droit et rencontre le ventre du seconde. Je me redresse pour lui demander pardon mais sa petite bouille met fin à mes excuses.

\- Oh ! T'es mignon toi, comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Je ne suis pas mignon !

Il râle mais bizarrement mon compliment paraît lui faire plus plaisir qu'autre chose. Lilly lève prestement le doigt, des étoiles garnissant ses prunelles marron :

\- Attendez je sais ! Il vient seulement de le dire, je suis certaine que je peux m'en souvenir !

\- Nous sommes tout ouïe, fait remarquer Vivi en souriant d'amusement.

\- Il porte le même nom que ce renard insupportable dans ce dessin américain pour gosse, «_ Dora l'exploratrice _». Je me souviens que j'avais envie de gifler tous les personnages quand je regardais cette émission.

Nami et Usopp se jettent des regards du style « _Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ?! _». Lilly met toute son énergie à dénicher la réponse et la trouve enfin. Elle désigne le seconde du doigt :

\- Chipeur ! Chipeur, arrête de chiper !

\- Je m'appelle Chopper ! désapprouve le concerné.

\- Faut pas chipoter pour si peu, Chipeur ! Alors, vous voyez ? J'avais raison.

\- T'avais complètement tort, oui ! s'insurge Usopp en claquant sa main contre son épaule.

Tout à coup la sonnerie retentit et je l'accompagne aussitôt de mon cri le plus strident.

\- ON EST EN RETARD !

\- Wouhooo tout doux la bête enragée ! me retient Nami. Personne n'a cours de 8h à 9h. Tu ne le savais pas ?

\- De quoi ?

Tout en marchant tranquillement vers le gymnase, la rouquine m'explique – après avoir longuement soupiré – que Shanks nous avait donné une information cruciale avant les vacances d'été. En effet, nous allons recevoir des correspondants durant la première semaine de septembre. Et devinez quoi ? La première semaine de septembre, bah c'est maintenant.

\- Vous êtes sûre qu'il a expliqué tout ça ? proteste Lilly en plissant les yeux de méfiance. Je ne m'en souviens pas non plus.

\- C'est parce que vous êtes complètement perchées toutes les deux ! s'emporte Nami. Et puis j'en ai parlé également à mon anniversaire !

\- Oh ! Mais ça veut dire qu'on va revoir Conis ! je m'exclame en souriant.

\- Hé oui ! Elle va loger chez moi.

Nous pénétrons dans le gymnase où sont rassemblés dans les gradins tous les élèves du lycée. Ça en fait du monde ! Je repère aussitôt Ace. Il est placé tout derrière en compagnie de Izou, Sabo, Vista et Joz. Je place deux doigts contre ma tempe et le salue de cette manière. Même d'ici je peux discerner son sourire s'élargir. Il m'imite puis se fait interpeller par Joz. Deux membres de ASL sont donc là. Où est le troisiè...

\- OOOOOYE ! Lilly !

Ah le voilà. Hé hé, il a l'air content de revoir la blanche ! Nami, Vivi et moi administrons à notre amie les coups de coude les moins discrets de la planète. Toutefois la concernée fait mine de chercher Luffy dans la direction opposée à la sienne. Elle poursuit ses recherches oculaires jusqu'à ce que le garçon au chapeau de paille affiche une mine outrée. Enfin elle se tourne vers lui et lui lance son sourire de fripouille. Ah ah ! Lilly-chipie est dans la place !

Les professeurs sont également de la partie et se tiennent assis sur des chaises placées devant l'estrade. Miss Goldenweek est venue accompagnée, si on peut définir de la sorte un chevalet et une toile. Elle a ramené toute ses peintures ce qui semble agacer Kalifa. La CPE rode autour tel un aigle près à écharper un pauvre chien des prairies. Doflamingo s'est mis à son aise et a étalé ses guibolles poilues sur le dossier du prof de technologie, Vegapunk-sensei. Il y a même Shakky, la prof d'anglais des terminales. Elle est également la tenancière du « _Ripp-off_ » et femme de Rayleigh.

A la seconde où nous dénichons des places au premier rang, le proviseur Garp fait son entrée. Il ajuste son micro et déclare de sa voix puissante :

\- Bonjour à tous chers élèves et chers professeurs ! J'espère que les vacances d'été vous ont permis de recharger vos batteries car la rentrée promet d'être corsée ! Pour sur, cette semaine... LE ROUX !

Tous les regards convergent vers Shanks qui poursuit ostensiblement sa nuit sur sa chaise. Kalifa exploite cette occasion en or pour elle et se positionne devant le professeur de littérature.

SLAP

La gifle retentit dans tout le gymnase, suivi de près par le rire moqueur de Doflamingo :

\- Fufufufu !

Shanks papillonne des paupières puis se tourne vers son collègue. Alors il agrippe son manteau en plume rose et... AAAAHHHH mais qu'est-ce qu'il OSE faire ?! Il se mouche dedans ?! Le regard haineux que lui administre le professeur d'histoire-géographie est à peine camoufler par ses lunettes teintées. Du coin de l'œil je note que Sanji s'empresse de réveiller Zoro. Je ne les ai pas revus depuis le soir du concert et donc depuis leur échange...hrm... torride. La photo floue que je suis parvenue à prendre d'eux sert de fond d'écran sur mon portable et sur celui de Lilly. Pour ne pas devenir rouge comme une tomate, je me concentre sur le monologue du proviseur.

\- Je disais donc : pour sur, cette semaine est consacrée à un échange culturel avec nos partenaires à l'échelle planétaire. Il s'agit d'une tradition au sein de notre lycée qu'aucun de vous n'ignore !

Lilly et moi nous mettons à siffler en zieutant ailleurs, l'air pas du tout coupables, non non.

\- Cette année nous recevons à Grand Line trois binômes pour célébrer la semaine des correspondants. Chaque journée sera consacrée à l'un des duos qui nous proposerons un thème. Je compte sur vous pour leur servir un accueil des plus cordiaux et hospitaliers. Notre premier binôme nous vient tout droit de la Suède.

Chuchotement dans la salle. Une veine se forme sur le front du directeur.

\- C'est en Europe ! Il serait temps d'ouvrir votre manuel d'histoire-géographie !

Je crois que tous les premières aimeraient lui signaler qu'on en a plus, qu'ils ont tous fini déchiquetés par les fils de notre professeur, j'ai nommé Doflamingo-psychopathe-sensei. Néanmoins le balancer signerait à coup sur notre arrêt de mort du coup on se retient.

\- Notre premier binôme en a fait du chemin pour rencontrer les garnements que vous êtes ! Veuillez accueillir comme il se doit Conis et Duval !

Les deux comparses pénètrent dans le gymnase. Enfin, je devrais dire « trois » car la blonde est escortée par un renard blanc. Oups, je crois qu'elle n'a pas lu le règlement intérieur sinon elle saurait que les animaux sont interdits. Il n'empêche que ce renardeau est trop mignon ! Les beuglements de protestation de Garp sont rapidement couverts par la harpe de Conis. Elle s'avance jusqu'au centre du terrain et s'arrête de marcher. Le proviseur saisit son micro pour se faire entendre mais ses paroles sont de nouveau éclipser par le violon de Brook, le professeur de musique. J'ai cru comprendre que c'était un réflexe chez lui de jouer lorsqu'il entend une mélodie. La musique se termine sur un « nombril » que Conis nous adresse en s'inclinant. Toute la salle explose de rire excepté un groupe de jeunes filles qui se sont agglutinées autour du dénommé Duval.

Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait sortir des gradins. Ah, à en juger le visage rouge de colère du proviseur, on ne possède pas ce droit. Duval est adulé par ses admiratrices qui poussent des cris hystériques.

\- Qu'est-ce que je suis beau ! s'exclame-t-il avec un accent suédois bien prononcé.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'es con, oui ! s'époumone Sanji jaloux de la popularité du nouveau venu.

\- Quiconque me regarde finit ébloui !

Et c'est alors que le charme se brise. Duval administre à ses adoratrices un clin d'oeil qui déforme tout son visage. Hurlements de dégoût.

_\- Worst wink of all time_, chuchote Lilly en cachant difficilement son sourire.

Je n'ai absolument rien compris à ce qu'elle a dit, l'anglais étant toujours dans le top trois de mes matières détestées. Garp, irrité par ce cirque, appelle les trois nouveaux qui le rejoignent sur l'estrade.

\- Bon, les deux zigotos et le clébard, vous allez intégrer la classe 2°1.

\- Qu'entends-je ? rétorque Duval enchanté. Vous trouvez mon visage poupin ?

\- Je dis surtout que t'as l'air d'être un sacré enquiquineur !

\- Ouais je sais, niveau beauté je suis le meilleur !

\- Serait-ce un comportement belliqueux ?!

\- Personne ne me résiste, je suis somptueux !

\- Mais tu vas arrêter de faire des rimes ?!

\- Tout le monde sait que Duval est sublime ! »

Toute la salle est encore choqué par le clin d'oeil qu'il nous a servi, donc impossible de l'ovationner. Il n'y a que Shanks qui se fend la poire et qui applaudit difficilement à cause de son bras endommagé. De mémoire je l'ai toujours vu ainsi, je me demande comment il s'est blessé ? Les deux suédois rejoignent les gradins.

\- Bon après ce spectacle pour le moins horripilant, veuillez accueillir les deux prochains correspondants. Ah punaise, voilà que je fais des rimes aussi Bwahahaha ! Hrm... En tout cas j'espère que vous saurez vous tenir avec les invités que je vais vous présenter puisqu'ils nous viennent de Wa no Kuni ! Il s'agit de « _l'Oiran_ », alias la plus belle fille du pays, j'ai nommé Komurasaki. Elle est venue en compagnie de O-Kiku, un simple serveur !

Usopp chuchote à nos oreilles.

\- Seigneur tout puissant, Wa no Kuni, cette île au mille et unes légendes urbaines ! Ne me dites pas que nous allons recevoir des samouraïs !

\- Aaaaaah ! braille Chopper mort de peur. Tu crois ?!

\- Ne dites pas de bêtises ! les enguirlande la rouquine. Ce ne sont que des mythes !

Lilly se frotte le menton.

\- Wa no Kuni... Ce ne serait pas cette île isolée qui se situe non loin d'ici ?

\- Tout juste, répond Vivi. On raconte que, hormis les natifs de ce pays, personne n'y a jamais posé un orteil.

Je déglutis. A quoi va ressembler le binôme de correspondants ? Mon angoisse est rapidement jugulée par un son des plus apaisants qui provient de dehors. Nous tendons l'oreille ainsi que le cou lorsque les portes s'ouvrent. Enfin, je dis « tendre » mais en fait nous levons plus la tête qu'autre chose. Car la dénommée Komurasaki est perchée sur des _geta_-échasses. Seigneur comment fait-elle pour garder l'équilibre ?! Dire que moi je n'ai pas arrêtais de me tordre la cheville en portant des talons de dix centimètres. J'espère pour elle qu'elle n'a pas la vertige. La quasi-totalité des hommes de la salle sont en émerveillement devant sa présence. C'est qu'elle est incroyablement belle, peut-être même plus que Boa Hancock. Une chevelure cyan remontée en un chignon sophistiqué orné de mille et un accessoires. Son kimono flatte sa silhouette. Tout en avançant élégamment dans sa parade, elle joue un air de _shamisen_. La qualité de sa musique est telle que même Brook ne se risque pas à l'accompagner. O-Kiku quant à lui...

\- Qui a déclaré que j'étais un homme ?!

...est une femme. Euh... Je suis perdue là. En plus son visage me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un ce qui n'arrange rien à ma confusion. Elle arbore un kimono et sa voix est féminine. Ses longs cheveux de jais sont attachés en une queue de cheval. Tout le monde se tourne vers Garp qui ne sait plus où se mettre. Ses yeux vont de sa fiche d'informations à O-Kiku.

\- C'est moi mon garçon, pourquoi ?

\- Comment osez-vous ! Je suis une femme !

\- Kikunojo, c'est bien toi ?!

Izou dévale des gradins et s'élance vers le... la... euh... la personne.

\- Grand frère ! s'exclame émue O-Kiku ou Kikunojo ou je-sais-plus-qui.

Elle se jette dans les bras d'Izou. Des « _Oooh c'est meeeugnon_ » agrémentent les discussions de la salle. Si le pays de Wa est aussi fermé qu'on le dit, ces deux-là n'ont pas du se voir depuis très longtemps. Lilly sort un paquet de mouchoirs que nous partageons pour éponger nos visages en larmes. Entre deux reniflements je remarque que Komurasaki et O-Kiku portent toutes les deux un masque à l'arrière de leurs crânes. A quoi ça sert ?

\- Ah quelle grâce ! s'exclame le directeur ravi que ce binôme soit plus calme que le précédent. Votre aura apaisante fera le plus grand bien aux agités de la T°2.

Je rêve ou Komurasaki et Hancock sont en train de se jeter des rayons laser avec leurs yeux ?! L'aînée des Boa a déjà courbé son dos et pointe sa rivale, l'air de dire « _Je suis la plus belle de nous deux. _» J'en viendrais presque à plaindre Garp. Ça ne risque pas d'être aussi tranquille qu'il semble le croire. Il poursuit :

\- Espérons que nos deux derniers correspondants ne rabaissent pas le niveau d'intelligence ! Rik et Wiper nous viennent tout droit de Bibidia.

Là je crois que même Doflamingo-psychopathe-sensei ne sait pas où ça se trouve.

\- Raaah ces ignorants ! soupire Garp. Il s'agit d'une île polynésienne proche de la Nouvelle-Zélande ! Ça se situe plus précisément dans...

Il est interrompu par les portes du gymnase qui s'ouvrent à la volée. Deux grands gaillards à la peau basanée font leur entrée en bonne et due forme. C'est-à-dire en galipettes et autres acrobaties. Aussitôt le gradin est en délire. La première chose qu'on remarque est incontestablement leurs torses nus et musclés. Et Lilly ne me dira pas le contraire, là voilà déjà en train de farfouiller dans son sac pour sortir plusieurs paquets de Kleenex. J'observe attentivement ces voltigeurs en pagne. Le premier doit faire près de deux mètres. Une crête brune parcourt le haut de son crâne et retombe en queue de cheval jusqu'à ses reins. Son bras gauche et une partie de ses joues sont parsemés de tatouages tribaux. Son visage est plus austère que celui de son camarade. Et il faut dire que c'est ce dernier qui retient toute mon attention.

Il est l'enjouement même. Il est un chouia plus petit que son partenaire. Un bandana entoure son front et est surmonté par de courts cheveux noirs. Lui aussi possède des tatouages tribaux, ceux-ci recouvrent tout son bras droit. Contrairement à son ami, il porte un bermuda noir en dessous de son pagne. Tandis qu'il exécute des cabrioles pharamineuses, il sourit à la cantonade.

Toute la salle semble subjuguée par ces deux danseurs. Toutefois il manque quelque chose... Luffy semble du même avis que moi puisqu'il descend des gradins pour s'asseoir sur le terrain.

\- Shishishi !

Et alors avec ses mains il se met à taper sur le sol un rythme qui colle parfaitement avec la danse traditionnelle de Rik et Wiper. C'est la débandade dans les gradins, tout le monde s'est mis debout et est en proie à un enjaillement inextinguible. Luffy est bientôt rejoint par Brook-sensei, Scratchmen Apoo et Bartolomeo – évidemment le jeune homme est doué en batterie tout comme son idole ! Nous applaudissons au même rythme que les musiciens improvisés. J'ai le sentiment que nous sommes tous sur la même longueur d'onde, que cette danse et cette musique nous ont unis l'espace d'une brochette de minutes. Elles donnent une âme à nos cœurs et des ailes à nos pensées. Ne persiste aucun différend entre nous tous.

Les deux acrobates font un tour de terrain pour tous nous observer. Mon attention ne quitte plus celui au bandeau rouge qui arrive bientôt à notre hauteur. Nos yeux se croisent et je le vois ralentir. Ses prunelles noisette naviguent entre Vivi et moi puis son sourire fait écho au mien. Il s'arrête et me tend la main. Je la saisis sans hésitation.

\- Je suis Amerika Yamaneko, mais tout le monde m'appelle « Rik ».

\- Enchantée Amerika, moi c'est Akira.

Nos voix sont à peine discernables dans le brouhaha général. Il parle bien japonais. Il considère à nouveau Vivi puis revient vers moi, l'air ravi :

\- Merci de m'avoir donné une idée.

Et il nous quitte sur ces paroles mystérieuses pour mieux se diriger vers la prof d'arts plastiques. Avec son autorisation il lui emprunte deux bidons, l'un rouge et l'autre bleu.

\- Wiper viens voir !

Le concerné arrête ses acrobaties pour le rejoindre, la mine toujours sévère. Une fois à sa hauteur, Amerika lui lance l'une des deux bouteilles. A peine l'a-t-il intercepté que le garçon au bandeau débouche son propre bidon et...

\- HEEEEEEEEEEIN ?! s'exclame la salle.

...et il asperge copieusement de peinture bleue son ami ! Le rire tonitruant d'Amerika se répercute aux quatre coins du gymnase. Malheureusement l'hilarité ne gagne pas Wiper qui crache :

\- T'es vraiment un gamin Amerika.

\- Je ne vais pas te contredire, répond le concerné en ouvrant grands ses bras. Je ne suis pas encore majeur, donc oui, je suis un gosse.

Cette fois le coléreux ne peut s'empêcher de sourire malicieusement et de répondre à l'invitation. La seconde suivante, Amerika est enduit de rouge des pieds à la tête et paraît... étrangement ravi. Ensuite les deux polynésiens s'échangent une accolade ce qui a pour effet de mélanger les teintes. Cette œuvre d'art qu'ils sont en train de construire avec leurs corps éveille l'âme d'artiste de Miss Goldenweek. D'habitude taciturne pendant ses cours, la voilà debout sur sa chaise. Cela avive également un feu en moi. Une envie plus qu'un désir, un rêve plus qu'une pensée fugace. A travers l'euphorie qui a de nouveau gagné les bancs, je parviens à entendre la plainte du proviseur : « _Ces chenapans ! Ils vont nous dégueulasser le parquet !_ », ce à quoi Belmer se croit bon de rétorquer : «_ Détends ton string, Garp !_ ». Y a pas à dire, ils ont de la répartie dans la famille de Nami. Amerika déclare de son timbre puissant :

\- Que tous ceux qui ont une chevelure rouge ou bleue viennent nous rejoindre pour danser !

Mon cœur bondit aussitôt. Je veux y aller ! Tout mon organisme le hurle. Shanks est le premier à se lever. Quand il s'agit de s'amuser, il est toujours présent ! Il est bientôt rejoint par Franky et son célèbre « _SUUUUUPPPEEER ! _» qui ne manque jamais de l'accompagner dans tout ce qu'il entreprend. Je sens qu'on me pousse vers l'avant.

\- Allez-y les filles ! nous apostrophe Nami en s'adressant à Vivi et moi. Vous remplissez tous les critères !

Je me tourne vers Lilly et dis d'une petite voix :

\- C'est vrai ? Je peux y aller ? Ça ne va pas énerver le directeur ?

\- Tu sais au point où nous en sommes. Je vois bien que tu meurs d'envie d'y aller alors file !

Je sens un bonheur m'envahir, il est si intense que j'ai peur de perdre la boule. Je me lève mais suis rattrapée par Lilly :

\- Tes chaussures !

\- Ah oui ! Tiens, merci.

Mes pieds nus claquent délicieusement contre le parquet du gymnase alors que Vivi et moi rejoignons Amerika, Wiper et les autres. Kid est également parmi eux. Pour l'occasion il a retiré sa chemise et offre des doigts d'honneur à l'assistance qui le hue. Il se tourne vers moi :

\- Salut l'aguicheuse, ça roule ?

\- Ça ne peut pas aller mieux.

Il ricane. Je remarque que Niji, l'un des frères aînés de Sanji, étale toute son arrogance en se désignant fièrement. Il est en terminale mais pas dans la même classe que Sabo. Je l'aime pas trop ce type. Mais même sa présence ne peut éteindre mon sentiment de bien-être. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui le créé ? Amerika se plante devant moi, tout sourire. Je rigole. Il ne doit pas voir grand chose avec toute cette peinture. A l'aide de mes doigts je dégage sa vue et essuie la peinture sur mes bras nus. Ses paumes écarlate mais aussi un peu bleu persan et magenta viennent se poser sur mes joues.

\- Je ne sais pas danser, dis-je un peu inquiète en me remémorant le carnage de l'anniversaire de Nami.

\- Mais si, tout le monde sait ça, c'est inné chez tout être humain. Il suffit juste de laisser ton corps t'exprimer.

Il s'écarte et fait une démonstration. Wiper ne tarde pas à le rejoindre dans ses acrobaties aériennes. Le rythme imposé par Luffy et les autres musiciens reprend et là, précisément à ce moment,

je lâche prise.

Je me laisse gagner par une quiétude intarissable. Je pioche dedans pour libérer mon corps des contraintes de bienséance. Je gesticule dans tous les sens, mettant à l'épreuve l'agilité de mes membres. Ceux qui ont été invités sur le terrain ont dû mal à suivre mon exemple mais ils font du mieux qu'ils peuvent. Viola, la cousine de Rebecca, ne peut résister à cet appel et vient exécuter quelques pas de flamenco sur le parquet.

Le rire d'Amerika dévoile les soleils de tous les univers. Il résonne en moi comme une folie, comme l'évidence de notre rencontre. Nous nous tournons autour en pouffant sans aucune raison. Mon sourire est si large qu'il me fait mal. Mes mains agrippent des bras, n'importe lesquels, mes mains touchent des torses, des visages. Et les couleurs se mélangent encore et encore et encore sur les corps de tous les danseurs, étalant toute la palette comprise entre le rouge et le bleu. J'ouvre les yeux et découvre que je me tiens juste en face d'Amerika qui sourit autant que moi. Et soudainement j'ai le sentiment

si fort si puissant

que nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés dans un monde parallèle. Que nos yeux se sont déjà croisés et que notre entente était telle que personne ne se risquait à la nommer. Pas d'amour mais une fusion d'esprits.

Je recule un peu. Ce n'est pas possible de ressentir une telle harmonie avec quelqu'un que je viens à peine de rencontrer. Ça ne devrait pas exister, c'est presque effrayant. Et pourtant je ne peux renier cette attirance. Ça n'a rien de physique, c'est très différent de l'amour que j'éprouve pour Ace. Mais c'est bien là. Je ne le connais pas, nous n'avons échanger que quelques mots, qu'une poignée de phrases, sauf que c'est tout un dictionnaire que nous avons partagé en dansant. Je ne pourrai jamais oublier cette chorégraphie improvisée.

Car elle m'a ouvert une porte que je croyais inaccessible.

Celle d'un **rêve**.

Toutes ces teintes mélangées. Amarante outremer indigo cerise azur prune.

Ça me rappelle les somptueux tableaux de ma mère ainsi que toutes les fois où je restais des heures à admirer ses œuvres. Je sais ce qu'Amerika cherchait à nous faire comprendre. Peu importe notre couleur, nos origines, nos cultures, nous sommes tous humains. Nous possédons tous un cœur qui bat, qui accélère quand nous sommes émus et qui se sert quand nous souffrons. Nous ne nous connaissons pas du tout comme nous méconnaissons ceux qui habitent à l'autre bout du monde. Alors à quoi bon se méfier d'autrui ? Si le monde entier pouvait nous voir, ici, identiques sur ce parquet, je suis certaine que la haine, la jalousie et tous les fléaux pourraient se tarir.

J'en ai les larmes aux yeux. J'ai toujours vécu au jour le jour et même si je savais que je voulais travailler dans l'humanitaire, mon rêve vient de se concrétiser ici même. J'ai toujours cherché l'amour et la reconnaissance en oubliant que c'est précisément ce que je voulais transmettre aux autres.

Je suis épuisée et essoufflée lorsque la danse se termine tout comme la musique. Toutefois j'ai des idées plein la tête et un rêve qui bat dans mes veines. Il me tarderait presque de vieillir plus vite. Nous sommes applaudis par tout le gymnase. Je me tourne vers Amerika qui m'adresse un hochement de tête, signe que nous nous sommes compris jusqu'au bout. Puis je regagne ma place tout comme les autres. Vivi et moi mettons de la peinture partout sur nos sièges.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit bon pour la peau, fait remarquer Nami.

\- Ce n'est pas bien grave, répond Vivi encore tout enflammée par ce moment que nous venons de vivre.

Lilly me sourit. Moi aussi. Je me penche à son oreille.

\- Je sais ce que je veux faire plus tard.

Tous les spots brillent dans ses prunelles. Elle saisit ma main pleine de peinture, désireuse de connaître la suite. Mais avant que je puisse en dire plus, le proviseur reprend :

\- Raaaah la la ! Ça va prendre des semaines pour nettoyer ce foutoir ! Ces excités du bulbe ont gâché la cérémonie ! Et en plus ils vont rejoindre les 1°1, alias la pire classe qui soit ! J'espère que vous vous tiendrez tous à carreau pendant cette semaine sinon...

Je n'entends pas la fin de sa menace. Je suis bien trop excitée par la perspective de cette semaine thématique.

**Point de vue de Lilly : **

L'arrivée hier des correspondants a rajouté une couche de peps au lycée, comme s'il en manquait… La charmante Hiyori-san (dont le principal mérite est de rendre Boa verte de jalousie) nous a parlé de la tradition de son pays. Cette tradition que je vais devoir honorer aujourd'hui : les masques.

Dans son pays, Wa no Kuni, il est visiblement normal que tout le monde porte un masque, au propre comme au figuré. Elle nous a juré que tout le monde disposait au moins de deux identités et qu'il fallait jongler entre les deux. Même si ça m'a paru étrange de prime abord, il a bien fallu admettre que je me suis jamais autant sentie concernée par une tradition culturelle…

Ablydan.

Newgate.

J'ai moi aussi deux noms et je dois sans cesse faire coïncider les deux, en tout cas essayer. Que le reste du monde me connaisse sous l'une ou l'autre de ces identités m'indiffère. Mes amis maintenant savent la pluralité de mon identité. Il ne reste qu'une seule personne qui doit l'apprendre.

Il est temps.

Ce matin, j'enfile mon uniforme d'été et rajoute un petit pull en maille rose sans manche, histoire de tenir mon cœur au chaud. Je glisse le masque en plastique dans mon sac et quitte le restaurant familiale.

Sur le trottoir d'en face Akira est déjà là. Enfin « Askira » puisqu'elle arbore un masque frappé de l'as de pique. Spade Akira, c'est amusant, et un peu impressionnant.

\- Alors ? Me dit-elle.

\- Aujourd'hui elle est rouge.

\- La mienne est verte !

On se clap gaiement les mains et j'ouvre mon sac pour en sortir la tête de dragon. Akira laisse échapper un léger « Oooooh » avant que nous prenions la ligne blanche qui nous mènera au lycée.

C'est fou ce jeu des masques, je ne reconnais personne.

Les murs du lycée me font l'effet d'un tout autre endroit, je ne sais pas où précisément, mais voir ainsi défiler autant « d'autres visages » j'ai comme le tournis. J'ai passé la nuit à me demander si les autres joueraient le rôle, à me dire que personne ne pouvait aussi avoir une double identité. Eh, pourtant, tous ces masques qui défilent me donnent complètement tort.

Nous poussons à deux la porte de notre salle de classe et je ne vois aucun visage familier. Mes yeux se posent sur un soleil au long nez. Je croise également un héros blond masqué aux lunettes de soleil. Impossible de déterminer qui est qui. Effectivement nous avons poussé le jeu jusqu'à prendre des places aléatoires dans la classe. Je suis perdue, c'est comme si je flottais, désorientée. Mais je sens surtout un vent de renouveau, aujourd'hui tout sera possible, et permis.

Spade Akira sursaute en rencontrant un autre Spade, noir. Les deux se dévisagent comme deux âmes synchronisées, deux âmes sœurs. Elle parcourt sa main sur les ondulations de l'As, il fait de même. Autour d'eux le temps s'arrête.

Quant à moi, mes yeux se perdent sur une couronne, perchée sur un chapeau de pirate.

Le Roi vient de faire son entrée, son long manteau pourpre et or frôle les cloisons. Comme un rêve caché, maintenant révélé au grand jour. Mon cœur vibre, bat plus fort. Qu'importe les visages qu'il pourra porter, qu'importe les vies que nous pourrons mener, à chaque fois, je sais que je finirai par l'aimer à nouveau.

C'est ainsi que le Dragon s'approcha du Roi des Pirates.

\- Rejoins-moi sur le toit à 12h.

Ma voix étouffée par le masque est déformée, mais je sais qu'il me reconnait. Le Roi hoche la tête.

Bientôt la salle de classe se rempli par un samouraï, une princesse et un chaton chapardeur. Toutes ces personnalités alternatives prennent place dans cette petite salle. Je me demande alors comme un si petit endroit peu nous contenir tous. Mais ce doit être sans doute parce que c'est notre point de rencontre. Nous aimons tous être là, peu importe nos noms.

Darcula, un cyclope, je ne pensais pas voir une telle diversité autour de moi. J'en aurai presque l'air banale avec ma tête de dragon.

Le premier cours de la matinée ressemblait davantage à une conférence, pour une fois tout le monde était calme, trop concentré à dissimuler l'une de ses identités. Je dois avouer que je n'ai pas tout suivit, j'étais focalisée sur ce que j'allais bien pouvoir dire, ou plutôt comment le dire à ce roi glouton…

Je pousse un profond soupire quand la sonnerie retentie. La pause s'impose et nous prenons tous la direction de l'amphithéâtre. Hiyori-san nous a donné rendez-vous.

Domptée par le jeu des masques, la classe des fous prend docilement place tout autour de la scène surélevée. Chaque année s'y jouent des spectacles organisés par les élèves. Cette fois ce sont les pas légers et élégants de cette fille aux habits de paon qui effleurent le parquet. Elle souhaitait partager avec nous son « Takarazuka », un genre de théâtre uniquement réservé aux femmes, comme le « Kabuki » l'est pour les hommes.

Maquillée, ses cheveux ont la couleur du lapis-lazulis, ils virevoltent au rythme du _Shamisen_ que fait sonner une joueuse au masque de renard. Ses chaussettes en soie effleurent le parquet et j'ai l'impression d'être dans une ville en fleur, de sentir des cerisiers et d'être recouverte de pétales roses. C'est un magnifique spectacle qu'elle nous offre. A travers ses geste de comprends une histoire d'amour, une histoire de clan puis une histoire de guerre. Peu à peu, l'ambiance s'assombri et je devine l'ombre d'un monstre recouvrir la cité fleurit. Cette ombre grandit jusqu'à éteindre le scintillement des bijoux d'Hiyori-san.

Cette ombre, j'en reconnais les contours et elle me rappelle le monstre qui hantait mes nuits d'enfants. La seule chose qui faisait peur à mon père et celle dont il s'est juré de triompher. Ce monstre terrifiant qui a motivé mon père dans sa conquête du monde, celle qui lui a donné son nom. Le Dragon.

Je sursaute et tente de cacher mes yeux. Mes mains se posent sur le masque de plastique qui recouvre mon visage et je me souviens que je porte aujourd'hui ce visage de dragon. Moi aussi.

Ma respiration se calme et je reprends confiance. Il ne doit y avoir qu'un seul monstre, celui-ci ne doit plus me faire peur.

La silhouette de Hiyori-san disparait derrière les voiles délicats et colorés. Un grand silence règne dans l'amphithéâtre, il me semble qu'elle a réussi à charmer cette classe.

Après ces secondes de silence enchanteur, la sonnerie retentie. Il est midi.

Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine. Akira pose sa main sur mon épaule.

\- Soba-pan ?

\- Nan, pas cette fois…

Je ne devine pas ses traits sous le masque mais elle ne me pose pas plus de question. Nos doigts se quittent, j'ai déjà hâte de la retrouver, ce masque commence à m'étouffer.

/

Le chemin jusqu'à l'escalier qui mène au toit, je l'ai fait sans même m'en rendre compte. Mes jambes ont marché toutes seules et c'est comme si je n'avais repris conscience qu'une fois arrivée devant la dernière porte. Ai-je encore le choix ? Non, j'ai choisi depuis longtemps, sans même m'en rendre compte et je n'ai fait que lutter depuis. J'en ai assez. Peu importe ce qu'il se passera derrière cette porte, je veux le voir.

Des deux mains je pousse sur la glissière et la porte s'ouvre sur un ciel bleu magnifique. La vue sur l'île est imprenable, on voir si loin les rivages, la tour de l'hôtel et mes les sentiers escarpés. C'est comme si je pouvais revoir tous ces endroits où je suis déjà passée, toutes ces occasions ou j'ai lutté ou pris les mauvaises décisions. Je vois du coin de l'œil le toit du bar de Shakky-san, ainsi que le port par lequel nous sommes rentrés de l'île de Banaro. Mais je ne vois personne sur le toit, juste mon ombre aux contours de dragon.

Je m'accoude à la rambarde et profite du soleil qui câline doucement ma peau. A cette époque il n'est pas nocif et je … Mes narines frétillent. Est-ce que c'est une odeur de nouilles ?

Presqu'en sursautant, je me retourne et trouve le Roi des pirates. Accroupie, son manteau rouge et or jeté sur ses épaules et volant sur sa chemise blanche largement déboutonnée. Il a troqué sa couronne contre deux cup de nouilles instantanées mais porte bel et bien son chapeau de paille. A visage découvert je vois Luffy, avec néanmoins l'aura de son rêve.

Il souffle sur des nouilles fumantes avant de les engloutir et de m'inviter à le rejoindre en tapant du pied.

Je fais glisser ma jupe sous mes fesse histoire de ne pas les retrouver congeler sur le bitume froid et prend place à côté de lui. La cup de nouilles fumantes m'attend. Je la saisie entre mes mains et souffle sur l'opercule d'aluminium.

\- Dis, Luffy…

\- Mmmm ?

J'entends ses nouilles se faire aspirer dans sa bouche en éclaboussant ses joues. Il en a partout… Il me regarde, les joues gonflées par la nourriture et les yeux pétillants. Je sors un de mes précieux mouchoirs pour essuyer les coulures de soupe qui engraissent son visage. Comment ai-je fait pour tomber amoureuse d'un tel goinfre ?

\- Shishishiii…

\- C'est bien de te voir de bonne humeur, fin de t'entendre, je te vois pas.

Oui, j'en avais oublié mon masque.

\- Il faut que je te dis quelque chose… quelque chose d'important pour moi.

Je l'entends déglutir fortement et déposer ses baguettes sur le couvercle de sa cup. Il se penche en arrière et croise ses bras sous sa tête. J'entends la paille de son chapeau crisser. Les yeux fermés et le visage détendu il fait mine de ne pas écouter mais je sais qu'il sera attentif.

Ma respiration se condense contre le masque en plastique et mon cœur tape dans ma poitrine. J'ai repensé des centaines de fois à comment lui dire, comment lui annoncer … mais là, juste à côté de lui je peine à aligner deux mots. Trop de pensées négatives tambourinent à l'intérieur de mon crâne et je sens la peur s'insérer dans les fibres de mon corps.

\- Je … hum… voilà, comment te dire …

Allez, un effort, juste un effort !

\- Newgate est le nom de ma mère, je l'ai pris en m'inscrivant dans ce lycée parce que j'en avais assez d'avoir des problèmes à cause du nom de mon père. A la base je voulais vraiment le cacher mais, petit à petit des gens ont commencé à le savoir et… et j'ai eu de plus en plus envie de pouvoir être honnête avec tout le monde. Mais j'avais peur. J'ai peur. En général quand ils le découvrent, au mieux les gens me rejettent, au pire …

Mes poings se serrent, je veux me libérer de toutes ces craintes, j'en ai marre !

\- Ce nom qui est écrit sur ma carte d'identité, j'avais si peur de te le dire… aux yeux du monde, il va à l'encontre de ce en quoi tu crois, et … et… pourtant si tu savais !

Les larmes commencent à couler de mes yeux de dragon, enfermées, mes larmes ne percent pas jusqu'à la lumière du jour.

\- J'en ai assez de devoir me justifier, d'avoir peur que les autres me rejettent et de tout perdre du jour au lendemain. J'en ai assez de devoir fuir ou m'excuser. J'existe dans ce monde est c'est à lui de changer, pas à moi.

J'inspire le peu d'air qu'il y a sous mon masque et verbalise enfin ce que je voulais lui dire.

\- Je m'appelle Lilly Ablydan.

Les yeux fermés et les traits crispés sous mon masque, j'attends sa réaction. J'entends le plastique de mon masque grincer et puis les rayons du jour viennent brûler mes paupières. C'est comme si je n'avais pas respiré d'air frais depuis des lustres. J'ouvre doucement les yeux et à la place du soleil je découvre le visage de Luffy. Son sourire infini et cette détermination dans ses yeux. Il essuie mes joues baignées de larmes.

\- Je le savais, t'avais pas besoin de t'en faire autant. Mais je suis content que tu me le dises.

\- Qu …kwa ?

\- Shishiii. Tu m'as pris pour qui ?!

Il attrape mes bras et me tire vers lui. Complètement sonnée, j'entends juste le bruit de mon masque qui tombe sur le sol avant de me retrouver blottie contre lui. Je me retrouve assise entre ses jambes et vautrée sur son torse, la joue écrasée à moitié contre sa chemise et à moitié contre sa peau chaude. Je sens qu'il se penche pour attraper quelque chose et bientôt mes narines reconnaissent l'odeur des nouilles devenues tièdes. Je tombe donc nez à nez avec une paire de baguettes en bois chargée d'appétissantes nouilles servies par le Roi des pirates… Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

\- Si t'en veux pas c'est moi qui les mange.

Par esprit de contradiction, et surtout par l'intervention de mon estomac bien vide une fois dénoué, j'engloutis ce qu'il me tend.

\- Shishiiii !

Il mange à son tour une portion. J'allais protester mais je me suis retenue, c'est vrai que cette _cup noddle _est bonne, sans doute la meilleure que j'ai mangé jusqu'à présent.

Une fois le pot en plastique vidé, Luffy resserre ses bras autour de moi. Pour être honnête, je ne l'ai pas lâché une seconde. Mon gène « koala » a fait des siennes et je me retrouve greffée à lui, sans la moindre envie de m'en séparer. Luffy vient passer sa main dans mon cou et joue avec mes cheveux tout en me relevant le visage. Je sens son autre main se loger dans le creux de mon dos, comme si j'avais été taillée juste pour lui.

Nous nous regardons, perdu l'un et l'autre dans ce regard. Peut-être le plus honnête que nous n'ayons jamais échangé. Ce que j'avais toujours attendu.

Reposée, je dépose ma tête à la base de son cou, me remplis de son odeur et de sa chaleur. Je sens son menton se poser sur le sommet de me crâne. J'entends son cœur rebondir contre la paume de ma main.

Seule la vilaine sonnerie vient perturber notre étreinte.

Luffy vient plaquer ses mains sur mes oreilles, je l'entends à peine dire :

\- T'as rien entendu.

\- Y'a rien à entendre. Répondis-je, la joue aplatie contre sa poitrine.

Nous rions tous les deux à nous resserrer l'un contre l'autre encore plus, complètement récalcitrants à l'idée de nous séparer.

Puis la seconde sonnerie retentit et les visages de Kalifa et du directeur Garp viennent me rappeler mentalement à l'ordre. Je réprime une mine dépitée, pas le choix. Je soupire et relève la tête vers mon Roi des pirates. Il a le regard dédié à cet horizon au moins aussi large que son sourire. A le voir comme ça j'aimerai moi aussi voir aussi loin, n'avoir plus peur. Son rêve à l'air si vaste. Je veux en faire partie. Mais je veux pouvoir vivre le mien. Je détail lentement son visage puis il glisse ses yeux vers moi. C'est à lui de parcourir mon visage. Ainsi livrée, je ne sens pourtant pas vulnérable, au contraire, rares sont les personnes qui ont pu poser des yeux aussi vrais sur moi. J'ai l'impression de respirer pour la première fois, comme s'il m'avait libéré d'un poids colossal qui meurtrissait mon corps. Tandis qu'il me regarde, je me sens libre.

Il se relève et je m'occuper des déchets. Mes mains vont sentir les nouilles pendant tout l'après-midi … mais peu importe.

Luffy me tend mon masque en plastique et nous quittons le toit.

Une fois dans les escaliers, la vie animée du Lycée Grand Line nous rattrape et il est temps de chausser à nouveau nos masques. Je fais glisser l'élastique derrière mon crâne mais Luffy retire mon masque.

Un sourire pointe sur ses joues et un air espiègle se dessine sur son visage. J'arque un sourcil en redoutant l'idée qui vient de s'allumer dans sa jolie tête.

Il plaque ses mains sur mes joues et visse son regard dans le mien. Un regard, grave, déterminé et… qui pourrait déshabiller n'importe qui !? nan mais … !? Je sens mes joues entrer en fusion sous ses paumes et à mesure qu'il rapproche son visage du mien. J'ai l'impression qu'un troupeau de pompons girls dopées shoot dans mon cœur en rythme avec le rapprochement de Luffy. Je vais pas tenir s'il vient encore plus près. Il plaque son front contre le mien et nos nez se touchent à nouveau. Je sens son haleine réchauffer mes lèvres gercées que je mords pour m'empêcher d'haleter.

Puis je ferme les yeux, à la fois terrorisée et pourtant livrée. Je n'ose respirer quand je sens ses lèvres se poser délicatement sur mon front.

Je rouvre les yeux pour découvrir le regard le plus fanfaron du monde ! Il effleure mes lèvres du bout de son pouce et me chuchote à l'oreille en remettant mon masque.

\- Je te lâcherai pas.

Puis il s'en va en explosant de rire.

J'peux plus bouger.

Nan mais … ce tyyyyyype ! Tous mes représentants internes sont en état de panique générale et mon cerveau disjoncte, je ne sais pas quoi penser de ce moment.

J'aillais opter pour le court-circuit cérébral quand une ombre familière ramène l'ordre dans ma tête : encore cette masse verte. La même que j'ai vu au lycée le jour du départ de mon père après la convocation de Garp-sensei. Quoi que ça puisse être, ça me suit et ça aime les moments qui devraient se dérouler sans spectateur !

Je fouille les alentours et me penche au-dessus des escaliers mais tout ce que je vois c'est Luffy, un peu plus bas qui me fais signe de le rejoindre.

\- Tu as croisé quelqu'un ?

\- Hum ? Non.

Il me répond simplement et je ne réagis même pas quand nos mains se frôlent sur le chemin qui mène à notre salle de classe. Cette histoire de masse verte commence vraiment à me paraître louche. Je me calme, il ne faut pas céder à la paranoïa, je ne veux pas tout gâcher.

Nous pénétrons tous les deux dans la salle de classe et je sens très vite pas mal de regards se poser sur nous. Akira me fait coucou, elle est assise sur le pupitre de l'autre Spade (Portgas-san) qui est quant à lui assis sur sa chaise. Ils discutent tous les deux mais je vois Portgas-Spade-san reculer quand j'approche pour parler à Akira. Derrière moi, Luffy-Kaizoku n'en finit pas de rire en tapant sur l'épaule de son frère. Est-ce que par le plus graaaand des hasards, la belle aux bouclettes noires aurait vendu la mèche sur mon cher papa ?

Je fais craquer mes poings et je vois Portgas-Spade-san tenter de passer à travers le mur.

\- Tu sens les nouilles.

La voix claire d'Akira remballe mes envies meurtrières. J'agende donc l'assassinat de Portgas-Spade-san pour un autre jour et viens serrer mon amie dans mes bras.

\- On rentre toutes les deux.

\- Ouiiiiii !

Akira me rend mon étreinte et je regagne ma place tout en lançant des éclairs à Portgas-Spade-san.

Je planifie les prochains actes de torture quand la porte de la classe s'ouvre sur notre professeur.

Je suis sûre que je peux à présent sourire à travers ce masque de dragon.

* * *

Hello ! Nous revoici nous revoilà pour la suite de l'histoire principale ! Avez ces deux chapitres BONUS ont peu dire ça maintenant xD ! Les correspondants c'est toute une affaire et ça nous a bien fait marrer ! Merci d'être toujours là, on prend toujours autant de plaisir dans ce lycées de tarés ! Prenez soin de vous ! * bisous confinés


	26. De toutes les couleurs

Ah que bien le bonjour ! Ici Little Tartine, j'espère que vous allez bien !

On remercie chaleureusement **Nimk-chan** pour son follow et son favori, bienvenue dans cette aventure de folie  
Préparez bien vos mirettes que les couleurs sont à l'honneur dans ce chapitre ! Beaucoup d'expressions qui se rapportent à la couleur sont dissimulées dans le texte, sauriez-vous les trouver ? :3 Vous retrouverez LCDAH pour le commentaire de fin, des bisous !

Ciaossuuuuuu

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : **

De toutes les couleurs

**Point de vue Akira** :

\- J'ai avalé cinq arêtes ! je m'ébaubis. Et toi ?

\- Sept, je crois bien que je t'ai battue.

Amerika et moi rigolons comme s'il s'agissait de la meilleure blague du monde et lançons le reste des poissons grillés dans l'écume de mer. Je mâche longuement, contemplant l'aube mais un élément non identifié gène mes gencives. J'introduis un doigt dans ma bouche et en extrais un petit os.

\- Ah ! J'en ai eu six au final, je fais remarquer en l'avalant goulûment. Mais ça en fait toujours une de moins que toi.

\- Ce n'était pas véritablement une compétition, me rassure-t-il en souriant.

Un rival. J'aurais pu avoir envie de faire d'Amerika un rival lorsque j'ai constaté hier qu'il était plus douée que moi en navigation. Il est même parvenu à faire jeu égal avec Nami, donc c'est pour dire ! Pourtant ils ont recours à des méthodes pour le moins différentes. La rouquine se fit davantage au courant marin et à la météo. Amerika, quant à lui, ne jure que par le vent. Il était incroyable, je n'ai pas d'autres mots. Et pourtant, plus qu'un rival je voulais m'en faire un ami. Car le cours de Belmer m'a appris quelque chose à son sujet : nous partageons de nombreux points communs.

A commencer par notre amour de la mer, de la nature et des grands espaces. Hier soir, je lui ai proposé par texto de nous retrouver dans une baie ce matin à quatre heures du matin. Lorsqu'il a accepté de but en blanc, je me suis dit que, ouais, on était sur la même longueur d'ondes. Avant de m'éclipser de chez moi, j'ai laissé un mot à ma mère et je lui ai préparé rapidement un petit déjeuner. Il faisait encore nuit noire quand j'ai retrouvé Amerika ici. Ensemble, nous avons observé les constellations sans pouvoir les nommer. C'est Lilly l'astrologue, pas moi. Au lieu de se creuser inutilement la tête, nous avons plutôt inventé des histoires avec des formes que nous dénichions sur cette toile étoilée.

Deuxième point commun que j'ai déjà évoqué : la navigation. Nous avons dérobé un petit voilier, tels deux pirates, pour pouvoir savourer pleinement les embruns frais sur nos peaux. Nous avons vogué sur les vagues pendant environ deux heures, puis nous avons commencé à avoir un petit creux. Du coup Amerika a pêché à mains nues deux bars – oui oui, à mains nues, sans rire. Nous avons amarré le voilier près de la rive et avons amassé du petit bois pour faire un feu de camp.

A présent que les poissons sont passés de la phase grillade à celle de la digestion, je constate une troisième ressemblance entre nous : ce dégoût intarissable des chaussures en tous genres. D'ailleurs Amerika a une manie plutôt comique : il enterre ses pieds.

\- Tu aimes à ce point le sable ? je le questionne en arquant un sourcil.

\- Pas seulement le sable mais la terre en général.

C'est rigolo. Je souris en nichant mon menton au creux de mes paumes. Ce que ce garçon est tranquille. Il dégage une aura rassurante. Un rayon de lumière m'éblouit tout à coup et m'oblige à reculer.

\- C'est l'aurore ! s'exclame Amerika.

Le soleil entame peu à peu sa course contre la montre. Il se dévoile au monde et anéantit l'union que forme la mer et le ciel dans l'obscurité. Je pourrais lui en vouloir mais...

\- C'est beau la diversité, non ? s'enquiert Amerika en frottant son bouc.

Tout juste, et ça vaut pour tout. Le levé de l'astre solaire nous narre un conte merveilleux rien qu'en brandissant ses couleurs. L'indigo fond sans déplaisir sur le magenta et le parme. Les teintes incarnat et saumon s'entrelacent pour ne plus se lâcher. La délimitation entre les deux espaces naturels a explosé dans un orange brûlé tempéré. Je prends une photo et l'envoie à ma mère. Peut-être ça lui donnera une idée pour sa prochaine œuvre ? Je prends également un cliché des pieds enterrés d'Amerika car je trouve ça définitivement marrant et l'envoie à Lilly qui doit être encore dans son lit :

**De Akira** :

« _Ohayo Lilly-Chenipan !_ »

**De Lillynette** :

« _ZzzzzZZZzzz... Hm ? Ah Akoukou ! L'est trop tôt, je vois encore des moutons. Ah non, ce sont mes cheveux. Zzzzz... Au fait ne fais pas de détour par le Moby Dick, j'arriverai de mon côté, mon père veut me parler. Peut pas se passer de moi shishishi ! Zhizhizhi ! Zzzzzz...zz_ »

Je rigole comme une folle et fais une capture d'écran de ce message collector. J'envoie également la photo des pieds d'Amerika à Ace suivi de ce message :

**De Akira** :

_« Hello Fifi Brindacier ! Ben quoi, elle aussi a des taches de rousseur, non ? »_

Nous décollons une heure plus tard. Le lycée n'est pas tout près, nous avons de la route à faire. Nous marchons, marchons, marchons,

et Ace ne me répond pas.

Nous arrivons quelques minutes à peine avant la sonnerie. Wiper l'attendait devant la grille, lui aussi pieds nus. Comme nous sommes trois à profaner les chaussures, je ne serai pas étonnée que des surnoms prennent vie, tel que « Les Supers panards ». Il n'y a quasiment personne dans la cour étant donné que nous commençons à neuf heures. Amerika et Wiper m'ont laissée dans un couloir. Ils devaient passer en salle d'Arts plastiques avant de nous rejoindre. Nous sommes mercredi, et cette journée est consacrée aux deux polynésiens. Je me demande ce qu'ils nous réservent ? Je déglutis en imaginant la tête de Doflamingo-psychopathe-sensei lorsqu'il comprendra que son cours va être perturbé.

En parcourant les derniers mètres en de grandes enjambées, je consulte à nouveau mon portable. Un message de ma mère mais aucun d'Ace. Ça m'inquiète. J'entre dans la classe comme un bulldozer. Le prof n'est pas encore arrivé, tout le monde est éparpillé. Ace est là, assis à sa place, des écouteurs dans les oreilles. Bon, au moins, il n'a pas la gastro. Peut-être a-t-il mal à la tête ? C'est que les matins sont plus frais désormais. C'est à peine si je réponds aux saluts de Nami et Vivi, je fonce droit vers lui. Je sors une boîte de paracétamol et l'abats sur son pupitre. Il sursaute et retire ses écouteurs :

\- Euh... Je dois te dire « bonjour » ou « pourquoi tant de violence » ?

\- Tu dois te taire et avaler un caché.

Il hausse un sourcil, surpris par mon ton inquisiteur, puis se tourne vers moi, croise les mains et me lance un petit sourire.

\- Je ne suis pas malade.

\- Je ne te crois pas, tu m'aurais répondu sinon.

Sans attendre d'autres répliques de sa part, je dégaine une main impérieuse et la plaque contre son front. Je la retire aussitôt :

\- Tu es brûlant !

\- Je suis toujours brûlant.

\- Sérieux ? Dans ce cas tu peux allumer ma clope ?

La remarque nous surprend tous les deux. Elle provient de Baby 5 qui est adossée à la fenêtre, une cigarette éteinte entre les doigts. C'est rare de l'entendre s'exprimer.

\- Pas dans ce sens ! ronchonne Ace. Ma peau est naturellement chaude...

\- ... à l'instar de celle d'Aokiji qui est gelée, complète Vivi qui vient s'installer à sa place.

\- Oui voilà, et... Attends, comment tu sais ça toi ?!

Elle nous administre un clin d'oeil qui signifie « _Nami et moi sommes bien informées_ ». Bon, la bonne nouvelle c'est que Ace est en pleine forme. Je m'apprête à lui demander s'il a reçu la photo des pieds d'Amerika lorsque Doflamingo fait son entrée, suivi d'Amerika et de Wiper. Tiens mais où est Lilly ? Elle n'est pas encore arrivée ! Les deux polynésiens apportent avec eux plein de bouteilles de peinture. Ooooh ! Mon enthousiasme est aussitôt anéanti par la chaise que renverse volontairement le prof d'histoire-géo. Il s'assied ostensiblement sur son bureau comme pour narguer les deux invités et leur jette un regard noir à travers ses lunettes. Puis il sort un livre intitulé « _Smile_ » et se met à bouquiner sans prononcer un seul mot. Je crois qu'il n'apprécie pas la Semaine des correspondants, et encore moins qu'on empiète sur son heure de cours.

\- Tellement classe, kyahahaha ! murmure Dellinger derrière moi.

\- Salut les jap', déclare Wiper d'une voix froide.

Tout le monde fait des gros yeux hormis Luffy, alias le garçon le moins susceptible du monde :

\- Salut !

Sois pas désagréable, réplique Amerika tout sourire en frappant dans le dos de Wiper. Avant de vous expliquer ce qu'on va faire je vais choisir... Ah bah tiens Akira, tu es déjà débout ça tombe bien. Viens par là.

Je n'avais même pas remarqué que je ne m'étais pas encore assise. Touchée d'être désignée par mon ami, je le rejoins sur l'estrade. Là il... il me déshabille ?! Bah, pourquoi pas après tout. Il a sûrement une idée derrière la tête. Tandis qu'il déboutonne ma chemise, des protestations fusent dans la salle :

\- Par tous les saints ! s'offusque Cavendish en mimant l'évanouissement. Que d'impuretés dans ce geste, je défaille !

\- Mon Akira-swaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan est souillée ! s'époumone Sanji qui imite Le Cri d'Edvard Munch. Bats les pattes l'obsédé !

\- Un sacrifice ! exulte Moria fou de joie. Il va procéder à un sacrifice pour ramener Satan !

\- Roaaaaaar ! rugit Absalom les yeux rivés sur ma petite poitrine.

\- Bon sang Akira je t'avais dit d'acheter de vrais soutiens-gorges ! rouspète Nami comme si c'était le détail le plus anormal de ce tableau.

Wiper sort de son pagne un coquillage qui... Argh c'est quoi ce bruit strident qui s'en dégage ?! Le son s'interrompt au bout de quelques secondes. Au moins son intervention a eu le mérite de calmer tout le monde.

\- Excusez-moi j'ignorais que les japonais étaient pudiques, s'empresse d'ajouter Amerika sans pour autant ralentir. Chez nous, les femmes se baladent toujours seins nus.

Cette vision apporte le coup de grâce à Cavendish donc le corps s'avachit sur sa table. Paix à son âme. Une fois ma chemise déboutonnée, je la retire. Me voilà en brassière et en jupe devant toute la classe. Wiper et Amerika débouchonne les bouteilles et remplissent deux palettes avec différentes couleurs. Mon ami explique que là d'où ils viennent, les couleurs sont omniprésentes. Et lors de la fête nationale, tous les habitants enduisent leurs corps de mille et unes teintes. La seule consigne à respecter est que notre propre peau doit être peinte par autrui. D'un signe de tête, il me demande mon assentiment. D'un sourire, je leur donne carte blanche.

Leurs doigts agiles tracent toutes sortes de traits sur mon corps. Mon visage, mon buste, mes bras, rien n'est épargné. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'émeuvent lors qu'ils passent et repassent sur mes seins. Moi, ça me chatouille plus qu'autre chose, du coup je lâche un petit rire par moments. Plus personne ne dit mot dans la classe, ils sont tous hypnotisés par les gestes des deux polynésiens. Ils ont rapidement fini et s'écartent pour que tout le monde puisse admirer leur travail. Tous sont estomaqués, hormis Doflamingo qui en a rien à battre puisqu'il est toujours plongé dans son bouquin. Je me gratte l'arrière de la tête et demande :

\- Je ressemble à quoi ?

\- Trop cooool ! lâche Luffy en levant ses bras. C'est hyper classe tous ces tatouages tribaux !

\- Je valide totalement soldat Akira ! jubile Koza. Maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à faire en sorte que le proviseur te voit. On ne peut pas rater une occasion pareille de l'horripiler.

Ni une ni deux, il quitte la salle en courant. J'espère qu'il ne croisera pas Kalifa ou Katakuri... Comme Doflamingo ne dit toujours rien, les autres élèves jugent qu'ils peuvent naviguer à leur guise dans la salle. Ainsi Usopp et Margaret s'approchent pour observer tous les détails. Le premier aime l'art quant à la deuxième je crois qu'elle est secrètement sensible à tout ce qui est un peu « sauvage ». Maintenant qu'elle ne fait plus partie de la troupe de Hancock, sa véritable personnalité se révèle un peu plus chaque jour.

Wiper écarte les autres et me toise sévèrement :

\- T'attends quoi ?

\- Euh... Pardon ?

\- C'est à ton tour de peindre sur quelqu'un, m'explique gentiment Amerika.

Evidemment, je pense aussitôt à Ace. Je me souviens de sa nuque que j'ai agrippée pendant notre baiser et de son front sous ma paume. Sa peau est chaude et... terriblement tentante. Je croise son regard pénétrant et je sens la racine de mes cheveux se dresser. Oula la ! Je ne vais pas pouvoir me concentrer ! Puis mes yeux dévient vers Cavendish qui est toujours mort sur sa table. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de culpabiliser, c'est la vue de mon corps qui lui a fait exhaler son âme. J'attrape une palette, la remplis uniquement de bleu et de blanc et me dirige vers lui. Je mélange un peu les deux teintes pour engendrer un beau saphir. A l'aide de mon index, je commence à dessiner une fleur sur l'avant-bras à découvert du blond. Lorsque j'ai fini, il se redresse comme par magie.

\- Je t'ai ressuscité ! je me réjouis.

\- Co...comment ?!

Je désigne ma modeste œuvre :

\- Tu aimes bien les fleurs non ? Alors tu sais certainement que les jacinthes caractérisent la vitalité. Je cherchais à te ranimer.

Il ouvre grand la bouche mais aucun son n'en sort. Le connaissant je m'attends à ce qu'il m'assène une pique subtile que je ne comprends pas toujours. Et ben non, il n'en fait rien. Il me considère longuement puis devient rouge d'embarras. Je lui souris et dessine un cercle autour de son œil azur.

\- Ça va bien avec tes yeux en plus, je poursuis. Tu ne trouves p...

\- Akira !

La voix puissante d'Ace coupe le fil de mes pensés et m'oblige involontairement à venir à lui mentalement. Je me retourne et le découvre debout, les poings serrés. A l'instant il... il vient de... Mon prénom. Même mon esprit s'emmêle les pinceaux. Ace semble se rendre compte qu'il a obtenu l'attention de toute la classe en m'appelant. Il se rassoit et cache son visage avec sa main. Je souhaite le rejoindre mais alors là

c'est la débâcle dans la classe. Tout le monde a oublié qu'il y avait un ordre à suivre et se munit d'un pinceau et d'une palette. On dirait qu'on est retourné en école primaire. Absalom peint des seins sur le torse blafard de Moria. Comme il ne s'exprime qu'en rugissant, j'ignorais jusqu'à lors qu'il était aussi pervers... Aokiji esquisse des cœurs dans toutes les teintes de rouge sur son vélo. Rebecca et Margaret se sont mises à l'écart pour être plus tranquilles. La première à garder son armure tandis que la seconde ne semble pas du tout pudique. Son soutien-gorge ressemble à une peau de bête. Je crois qu'elles sont en pleine phase de réconciliation. Nami s'est carrément mise debout sur une table et note sur son carnet tous les regards qui se posent sur sa poitrine, y compris ceux des filles. Il faut dire que les dessous de la rouquine sont très suggestifs... Plus que de s'amuser avec la peinture, elle cherche avant tout à se faire du blé. Bartolomeo arrache carrément sa chemise et exhibe son torse sous les yeux rieurs de Luffy :

\- Luffy-Senpai ! Mon corps vous appartient ! Ce serait un honneur de sentir vos doigts sur moi !

\- Shishishi ! Non, pas envie ! Ma palette ne t'est pas réservée.

\- Monsieur ! interpelle Moria en agitant une palette recouverte de noir. Je peux dessiner sur les ombres de mes camarades ?

\- Tu peux même les égorger, je n'en ai cure.

Oui, décidément, Doflamingo-psychopathe-sensei est encore plus psychopathe que d'ordinaire...

La porte s'ouvre à la volée, suivi d'un :

\- Je suis en retard mais je n'ai pas peur de vos fils démoniaques Senseï, je vais...

Lilly. Un blanc. Non, je ne parle pas de ses cheveux mais du silence de mort qui a emboîté sa réplique courageuse. Et alors je me mets à sa place et me connecte à son cerveau.

Torse torse torse torse torse torse

Pectoraux pectoraux pectoraux pectoraux pectoraux

Abdominaux abdominaux abdominaux abdominaux abdominaux

Tripotage tripotage tripotage tripotage

Elle comprime son nez à deux mains. Je sens ses yeux exorbités naviguer sans fin d'un corps à l'autre puis finissent par se poser sur

Oh non

Oh non non non non !

Sur SANJI ET ZORO !

Et accessoirement sur Pudding qui a réquisitionné le cuistot. Sans attendre elle relâche la pression et un geyser de sang rouge frappe de plein fouet la sœur de Katakuri. L'attaque est tellement puissante qu'elle dévaste un tiers des pupitres sur son passage. Pudding se retrouve plaquée contre le mur. OK, je ne savais pas que Chenipan pouvait lancer Ultralaser, au temps pour moi... Enfin, le geyser finit par s'estomper et libère la première de la classe. Lilly titube, affaiblie, mais étrangement gaie. Avec ses doigts elle cadre Zoro et Sanji.

\- Voilààààà ! Vous z'êtes mieux à deux, les loulous.

Puis elle se met à déambuler dans la classe, tel un zombie qui aurait sifflé un peu trop de vodka. Je l'attrape avant qu'elle ne se cogne dans le vélo d'Aokiji au fond de la salle. Maintenant que nous avons plus ou moins sympathisé avec lui, ce serait bête de tout gâcher !

\- Ça va Lilly ? Tu devrais t'asseoir, tu as perdu beaucoup de sang !

\- Oh une Akiki tribale !

Elle me tapote la joue puis s'approche de mon visage d'un air très grave.

\- Tous ces torses, ne me dis pas que ce n'est qu'un mirage ?! C'est le paradis ici, même le corps de Dellinger est plutôt chouette !

\- Je vais aller chercher une perfusion à l'infirmerie, ne bouge pas d'ici !

\- Meeeeeuh nan ! rétorque-t-elle en balayant ma remarque de la main. Tout baigne Madeleine !

Une main rentre dans notre champ de vision et introduit une bille rouge dans la bouche de la blanche. Bille qu'elle croque aussitôt, sans se poser de question. Je me tourne vers son expéditeur que je repousse.

\- Usopp ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait manger ?!

Il comprend qu'à la moindre mauvaise réponse, je pourrais lui exploser le crâne contre le mur. Il lève les mains en signe de paix et m'éclaire :

\- Tout doux Crimson-san, je lui ai juste fait gober l'une de mes inventions. C'est une bille énergétique qui est composée à 88% de globules rouges, alias le composant principal du sang. Ses effets agissent immédiatement.

J'agrippe mon amie par les épaules et la secoue un peu :

\- Lillynette ? Tu m'entends ?

\- Parfaitement bien, me sourit-elle. Justement je voulais t'entendre pour que tu m'éclaires ce qui se passe ici.

\- Oh ! C'est donc pour ça que tout le monde est à poils ! C'est rigolo.

Pendant mes explications, elle n'a pas arrêté de bombarder de photo ceux qu'elle considère comme « des beaux garçons ». Elle a même demandé à Amerika si on pouvait inviter les mecs de terminale pour l'occasion. Elle ne changera jamais... J'ai profité de la présence du polynésien pour lui demander de me traduire une phrase en maori. Puis il parti rejoindre nos camarades. Je sors du sac de Lilly deux paquets de Kleenex que je fourre en entier dans son nez. Dix mouchoirs pour chaque narine, ça devrait suffire, non ?

\- Hé, Lilly !

Ah, Luffy. Je devrais peut-être rajouter encore deux autres paquets... Le garçon au chapeau de paille a déjà retiré sa chemise. La blanche fait un effort surhumain pour ne pas loucher sur les pectoraux du jeune homme. L'une de ses paupières tressautent. Je me souviens avoir admiré de près ses muscles pendant l'anniversaire de Nami. Ils sont vraiment bien dessinés. Il agite sous nos yeux une palette, celle qu'il garde près de lui depuis le début de la séance.

\- Je te l'ai réservée exprès. J'ai favorisé le bleu, je sais que c'est ta couleur préférée, shishishi !

Lilly ne pipe mot mais je sens rien qu'en l'observant qu'elle est en train de vivre un authentique décès intérieur. Pour ne rien laisser transparaître, elle déclare :

\- Depuis ce matin je préfère le vert.

Luffy ne se démonte pas pour autant, oh non, ce serait mal le connaître de croire ça ! Il trempe un doigt dans la peinture bleue et administre une pichenette sur le front de mon amie.

\- Shishishi, je ne te crois pas !

Refusant de lui accorder cette manche verbale, Lilly le défit du regard. Puis elle défait son haut. Bouton après bouton, avec une lenteur savamment calculée. Cette fois Luffy ne rit plus. Mais alors là plus du tout ! Je vois bien qu'il fait un effort surhumain pour garder ses prunelles river sur le visage de la blanche. Mais les doigts de cette dernière l'attirent, tel un aimant. Ces doigts qui s'apprêtent à lui révéler une partie du corps de mon amie jusqu'à lors inaccessible. Ses mains remontent maintenant jusqu'à son col et elle fait glisser la chemise le long de ses bras nacrés. Luffy en a le souffle coupé. Elle qui est toujours vêtue d'amples vêtements qui faussent sa silhouette, là voilà qui se dévoile. Il aurait pu croire que vu sa corpulence, Lilly possédait des petits seins comme les miens.

Mais non, pas du tout.

Là d'où je me tiens, je peux entendre distinctement la garçon déglutir. Mon amie affiche une mine satisfaite, les voilà sur un pied d'égalité, balle au centre. Bon, il est temps pour moi d'arrêter de squatter et de... Mais... Que fait Luffy ?! Après avoir lancé un sourire malicieux à Lilly, il trempe ses lèvres dans la peinture bleue. Peut-être que ça a bon goût ? Puis, alors que ni elle ni moi ne nous y attentons, il

Oh mon Dieu

Il se penche et dépose un baiser sur le buste dénudé de Lilly, juste au dessus de son soutien gorge ! La concernée pousse un petit cri de surprise et presse ses mouchoirs. Bon, là c'est clair, je dois m'éclipser et les laisser entre eux.

Je slalome entre mes camarades. Pudding est revenue à elle et se tient éloigner de Sanji et de Zoro. Elle a également retiré son uniforme et il est écrit « I KILL YOU » sur son ventre avec le sang de Lilly. Sûrement va-t-elle chercher qui a osé la projeter contre le mur...

Je revisionne dans ma tête l'audace de Luffy. Cela a surpris Lilly mais n'a pas du lui déplaire. Je souris. Luffy, si tu permets, j'aimerais prendre un peu de ta témérité.

Je rejoins Ace, une palette en main. Il est le seul à ne pas s'être encore désapé. Il regarde par la fenêtre et paraît s'ennuyer. Je m'éructe la voix pour lui signaler ma présence. Il se tourne vers moi, l'air un peu surpris. Je désigne la palette.

\- Je peux ?

Il fronce les sourcils d'incompréhension puis l'information finit par atteindre son cerveau. Il hoche simplement la tête, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à croire que j'ose lui poser cette question. Ainsi il me donne son feu vert. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rougir. Il se lève de sa chaise et s'appuie plutôt sur la table pour que je sois à sa hauteur. Puis il attrape le bas de sa chemise et la fait passer par dessus sa tête. Son collier claque contre ses pectoraux.

Son torse

Nu

Devant moi.

Je l'ai pourtant déjà vu pendant les cours de navigation, mais jamais d'aussi près. Visuellement, je trouve qu'il a une belle peau, légèrement dorée. Et ses muscles qui se contractent un peu à chaque respiration. Mince, mince, mince ! Je sens mes joues chauffer ! J'attrape mes cheveux pour dresser ma barbe, telle une armure, avant de me rendre compte que...

\- Saperlipopette !

Mes doigts étaient enduits de peinture. Mes rouges sont envahis par d'autres couleurs. Ace rit ouvertement :

\- « Saperlipopette » ? Tu as quel âge ? Je dois t'appeler Mamie Akira ?

\- Oh, ça sonne bien !

Il glousse encore plus et ça me donne une idée. Je trempe mes doigts et commencent à narrer une histoire sur le torse d'Ace.

\- C'est l'histoire d'une mouette et d'un chat.

\- Ah ! Akira de La Fontaine est de sortie on dirait.

La mouette était un peu candide et le chat un peu seul. L'un et l'autre avait peur des autres par méconnaissance, ils ne voulaient pas être rejetés. Ils ont fini par se rencontrer lors de leur errance sur la rive.

Je dessine des vagues, des nuages gris, et deux animaux maussades.

\- La mouette, étant un oiseau, aurait pu avoir peur du chat. Mais il en était rien. Pour signer la trêve, ils mangèrent ensemble un pot de glace.

\- Et ensuite ?

Je relève la tête vers Ace, étonnée qu'il soit aussi intéressé par mon histoire. Ses deux onyx étaient rivés sur mon visage durant tout ce temps, je ne m'étais rendu compte de rien. Il sourit, l'air attendri. Je fais de même et peins trois points de suspension près de son nombril.

\- Et ce conte ne connaît pas encore de fin. La mouette et le chat doivent encore la créer.

Son sourire s'élargit, l'embellissant toujours plus. Sa voix douce enjôle mes sens :

\- C'est une belle histoire.

Je glousse. Ses prunelles passent une seconde sur mes lèvres puis descendent sur son torse pour analyser les dessins enfantins que j'ai réalisés.

\- Ah ! Je n'ai pas fini ! je m'exclame.

Je mélange du marron et du blanc pour obtenir un joli beige. Ma couleur favorite. Puis j'écris sur son cœur en maori la phrase que m'a dictée Amerika...

\- « Aroha ana ahau ki a koe » ? lit difficilement Ace en se contorsionnant. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce charabia ?

Je souris, amusée, puis appose un gros point sur son nez aquilin. Sa mine offusquée vaut tout l'or du monde. J'explose de rire. L'euphorie me rend moins vigilante puisqu'il s'empare aussitôt de ma palette. Oups !

\- Tu vas voir...

Je recule et me mets à courir à travers la classe, poursuivie par un Ace tout aussi hilare que moi. Instinctivement je fonce vers Lilly. Je suis l'agneau, Ace le grand méchant loup, et elle c'est ma sécurité, ma maison.

Une maison extrêmement concentrée. Les paupières plissées, elle dessine du bout du doigt sur les pectoraux du garçon au chapeau de paille. On dirait qu'elle fait travailler sa matière grise pour ne pas gâcher l'œuvre d'art que doit représenter le torse de Luffy à ses yeux. Avec tous ses mouchoirs qui lui obstruent la vue ça ne doit pas être de la tarte... Et surtout avec un Luffy qui la fixe à MORT et qui la surplombe. Du coin de l'œil je crois apercevoir un Dellinger vert de jalousie. Désolée le cornu, le cœur de Lilly est déjà pris.

Mais tout cela, toute cette analyse de Lilly, évidemment, je m'en rends compte TROP TARD. En lui sautant dessus, elle a été tellement abasourdie que sa palette lui a échappé des mains et

s'est écrasé directement sur le torse de Luffy, ruinant tous ses efforts précédents. La mine de la blanche se décompose tandis qu'il rire jaune s'échappe de ses lèvres. Profondément navrée pour elle, je murmure :

\- Je suis désolée Lillynette...

Elle m'observe, puis se tourne vers Ace.

\- Portgas ?

Adieu suffixe.

\- Euh... Ouais ?

\- J'espère pour toi que tu sais courir.

Les cheveux cotonneux de Lilly se mettent à flotter dans les airs. Ah ! Revoilà Lilly en mode Super Saiyen ! Ça n'augure rien de bon. Elle se lève lentement, l'air très menaçante. Attendez je rêve ou des éclairs crépitent autour d'elle ?! Ace tente vainement de faire croire qu'il est blanc comme neige dans cette histoire, ce qui est vrai car c'est moi qui ait foncé sur Lilly. Quand il se rend compte que c'est peine perdue, il amorce le blanc B et se carapate hors de la salle, suivi de près par une Lilly avide de chair humaine.

Le rire de Luffy se répercute dans toute la classe mais est vite interrompu par deux tornades qui reviennent.

\- Ça craint, il faut partir d'ici ! S'écrit Lilly.

Elle n'est plus en colère mais vu son sourire elle n'est pas affolée non plus.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'enquiert Nami.

\- Y a le vieux qui arrive ! hurle Ace.

Le vieux = Garp. Ah. En effet, je crois que s'il nous découvre enduits de peinture dans une salle quasiment dévastée, nous sommes bons pour servir de hachis parmentier au « Baratie » ce midi. Une peur bleue nous saisit tous. Tous sauf Doflamingo qui n'a plus sourcillé depuis un bon moment. Heureusement, Aokiji nous sort de notre pétrification en défonçant la porte du fond avec son vélo. Puis il nous fait un signe de tête, nous invitant à le suivre.

\- CASSONS-NOUS ! hurle Usopp qui doit être le plus apeuré de nous tous.

Nous déboulons dans le couloir comme des échappés de l'asile, couverts de peinture et à moitié nus. Si on croise Katakuri ou Kalifa, nous sommes morts. Mais vraiment. Et c'est justement cette frayeur qui me tord les tripes et qui me pousse à rire comme une folle. D'autres personnes m'accompagnent, à commencer par Lilly, Amerika, Luffy, Vivi, Nami, Usopp, Ace et tous nos amis proches.

Puis les autres aussi s'y mettent. Moria et ses seins peints sur son torse, Absalom qui rugit et qui porte Perona, Pudding qui arbore de nouveau son côté angélique pour fondre dans ce moment de pur joie, Rebecca et Margaret qui sont plus réservées mais qui se laissent entraîner quand même, Sanji et Zoro bras-dessus bras-dessous, Cavendish, Dellinger, Baby 5 et Wiper qui ne peuvent réprimer un sourire et Bartolomeo qui parvient même à uriner sur les murs pendant sa course. Si je tends bien l'oreille, je crois même entendre le gloussement de Aokiji et de son vélo.

Nous sommes la 1°1. Nous ne nous entendons peut-être pas tous très bien mais là, à cet instant, nous nous comprenons tous. Je les adore, malgré nos différences. Je repense à la phrase qu'Amerika a employé ce matin:

«_ C'est beau la diversité, non ? _»

Il a raison. Alors je devrais dire, je les adore, pour nos différences.

Du coin de l'œil je lorgne sur la phrase que j'ai moi-même notée sur le torse d'Ace. Et je souris, envahie par mille espoirs. Un jour je serai capable de lui dire à voix haute.

« _Aroha ana ahau ki a koe _»

Autrement dit

« _Je t'aime beaucoup_ ».

**Point de vue de Lilly:**

Le vestiaire est désert, pour le moment. Zouh, j'en profite pour ouvrir discrètement la porte métallique de mon casier en tout impunité. Fin, l'impunité c'est surtout de trouver le bon angle pour prendre la photo en loucedé. En même temps, faudrait être fou pour laisser ce chef d'oeuvre s'effacer. Je soulève donc le bas de mon t-shirt, laissant apparaître la marque du baiser de Luffy. Dès que mes yeux distinguent la douce morsure bleue, mon coeur s'accélère.

\- Ce type…

J'en suis réduite à me contorsionner/cambrer pour pouvoir avoir la vue parfaite sur le baiser. Allez, on cambre le dos et on bombe le torse. Voilààààà, en plus avec la bonne lumière.

\- Ni-kel.

Mes doigts défilent pour faire passer sous mes yeux les clichés collectors de ce matin. Je crois que je peux mourir en paix avoir passé une telle matinée. Mais je dois céder mon héritage. Je serre mon téléphone entre mes mains et murmure : « s'il devait m'arriver quelque chose, je veux que tous mes trésors te reviennent Akiki. » Alors du bout des doigts je tapote sur mon application pour commander des tirages de toutes ces photos volées au paradis.

\- aaahh * soupir*

Ce sera mon lègue si je venais à disparaître, probablement noyée dans une marre de sang, et toute desséchée. Je tombe les fesses écrasées sur le banc en bois du vestiaire. Comment il a pu me faire ça? Poser ses lèvres comme ça, si facilement ?

Je sens mes joues monter en température et renverse ma tête qui vient taper contre le casier en métal.

\- brrrrr …

Il va falloir que je range ce souvenir dans un coin de ma tête sinon je n'arriverai jamais à vivre une vie normale, je resterai bloquée quelque part entre la vue de ses abdos, la chaleur de sa peau et la sensation de ses lèvres sur ma poitrine.

\- C'est mort.

Au moins ce qu'il y a de bien c'est que comme je suis dispensée permanente d'EPS je vais pouvoir refroidir tranquillement dans mon coin sur les gradin. Je m'en vais pousser les portes battantes qui donnent sur les terrains couverts. Ici, je suis tranquille. Je pose un pieds sur le sol plastifié, je respiiiire tranquillement et je pense surtout à autre chose que…

\- Coucou l'oiseau bleu.

J'avale ma salive de travers et m'écroule sur le sol. Pourquoi le sort s'acharne autant ? Luffy a reboullé les manches de son t-shirt blanc et ses lèvres sont toujours bleues. Du bout des doigts il effleure le coton de mon haut, à un endroit qu'il connait bien.

\- T'as vu, on est raccord héhé !

LA FAUTE A QUI HEIN ?!

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bazar? Hein ? On installe le tapis.

Le tapis ?

Ce que je vois ne ressemble pas à un tapis. Je vois un ENOOOORME rouleaux blanc soutenu par Roronoa-san et Bartolomeo-San. De l'autre côté, Moria se fait piétiné par Absalom qui fulmine et réprime son envie de se faire les griffes sur ce nouveau tapis. Quelque part en moi je suis soulagée de ne pas avoir à participer à ce cirque. Je prends donc mon itinéraire habituel vers les gradins quand j'entends la voix du professeur.

\- Maaaademoiselle Newgate, par iiciiii s'il vous plaiit !

Je fais volte face et m'en vais retrouver un de ces enseignants qui me file la trouille (un des nombreux parmi la longue liste du personnel de Grand Line).

\- Vous vouliez me voir senseï ?

\- Ouiiii ! Aujourd'hui c'est une activité un peu spéciale alors je vous demanderai de rejoindre vos amis, votre condition fragile ne devrait pas en pâtir.

Après la déclaration du professeur j'entends Nami siffler derrière moi et me lancer le plus magistral des « Te défile pas et ramène tes nibars par là »… Je pleure intérieurement et m'en vais traîner ma carcasse humiliée vers cette bande de fous.

Face à cet immense rouleau, franchement, je préfèrerai m'enfuir. Y'a rien de logique là-dedans.

Tout ce que je vois ce sont Roronoa-san et Vinsmoke-san adossé au rouleau et attendant les instructions de Nami improvisée coordinatrice. Portgas-san et Luffy font de même bien que j'ai la vague impression de Portgas-san est en train de baver sur son bras. Accroupie, Akira est en train de discuter avec Rebecca-San et Baby Five-san qui boude, comme à son habitude. Pudding fait mine d'être trop fragile pour pouvoir pousser cet machin et je m'étouffe avec ma salive. Aucune crédibilité. Je remarque soudain que Cavendish rampe « discrtètement » pour aller se poser à proximité d'Akira. Il lorgne sur elle d'une manière si assumée que ça en devient dégoutant. Un pas plus loin que tout le monde, Usopp-san récupère de sa crise « c'est-beaucoup-trop-dangereux-pour-moi », une maladie vraiment foudroyante… Vivi-San l'évente sous l'oeil désapprobateur de Koza, boudant au coin opposé du tapis et les mains liées dans le dos. Le sabotage ne sera visiblement pas pour tout de suite.

Recroquevillé sur ses longues jambes, j'aperçois Dellinger, sa casquette cornue sévèrement vissée sur sa tête. Il m'arrache un sourire à bouder comme ça.

\- c'est pas un peu trop tôt pour fomenter un complot mondial ?

Je lui dis en me rapprochant, les main dans les poches. Puis je lui chuchote, en utilisant ma main pour cacher ma bouche.

\- Mais si tu veux le numéro de deux-trois tyrans, je peux t'avoir ça…

Un clin d'oeil pour terminer ma réplique et voilà Dellinger perdu entre de l'incompréhension et du dégoût. Ce type ne sait absolument pas cacher ses sentiments, c'est si drôle. En parlant de sentiment, je me rend compte que je ne lui ai jamais donné de réponse pour l'épisode du jeu du roi.

\- T'es vraiment pas nette.

Il me dit simplement ces mots en cachant sa gêne derrière ses cheveux, mais je peux deviner que ma présence lui fait du bien. Il décroise un peu ses jambes et rehausse sa visière. Impossible pour moi de savoir ce qu'il y a dans sa tête mais la solitude, ça je connais. Je lui tend alors la main, pour l'aider à se relever. Il me considère, les yeux grands ouverts et ses lèvres dévoilant ses quenottes pointues. J'aimerai lui dire qu'il n'y a rien de repoussant en lui, et que personne ne pourrait lui enlever ce droit qu'il a, ce droit d'aimer et d'être aimé. A la place, et puisque le débalement de sentiment n'est pas ma première vertu, j'agrippe sa main. Aussi fort qu'il m'avait transmis son amour, je lui serre la main et le tire vers moi, pour le mettre debout. Il se laisse faire et nous nous retrouvons tous les deux sur nos jambes. Il est plus grand que moi et j'ai le sentiment que sa virilité s'affirme petit à petit, comme une lente éclosion, comme s'il ne savait pas lui-même comment être lui.

Alors je lui souris, franchement, parce qu'il n'y a rien qui m'en empêche, d'être détendue à son côté, de tenir sa main si fine.

Son regard est un peu perdu, mais pourtant sérieux, il hésite une seconde et ses lèvres s'entrouvrent.

\- Oh ! La Tsundere bouge ton petit cul et arrête de draguer !

Cette voix … Qu'est-ce que les terminales font là ?

Kid Eustass, avec sa finesse légendaire rapplique et rajoute une couche au chaos déjà ambiant. Il trimbale sur son épaule Wiper armé d'un énorme canon et Amerika qui marche à sa suite. Comment le natif de Bibidia fait-il pour être aussi calme ?!

Evidement, à la vue du canon, la quasi totalité des élèves de ma classe lâchent leurs affaires pour venir essayer l'arme. Même Nami se précipite. Akira quant à elle s'en va tranquillement saluer Amerika qui n'a visiblement d'yeux que pour mon amie. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Dellinger a escaladé de mont Eustass et s'évertue à s'en prendre au terminal. Il réussi simplement à contrarier le brushing du garçon aux cheveux de feu, ce qui énerve davantage notre « Tsundere ». C'est quoi déjà une Tsundere ? Une espèce de poisson ?

Je me faufile jusqu'à mon amie et je sens soudain mon épine dorsale se dresser, qui peut bien émettre de si mauvaises ondes ? Je zieute le coin et … ce type…

Portgas-san, les bras croisés-crispés-vissés, derrière Amerika, qui bout li-tté-ra-le-ment.

La possessivité aussi, ça doit être un truc de frères. Je suis tiraillée entre l'envie de laisser Portgas-bouillon mariner encore un peu mais vu le sourire d'Akira, mieux vaut qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises, elle en pâtirait. Alors je glisse ma main dans celle de mon amie et vient m'incruster dans leur discussion.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce gros machin ?

\- L'ARME DE LA LIBERATION !

Comme un cheveux (bien vénère) dans la soupe, Koza débarque au milieu de tout le monde et s'empare de l'arme massive. Il a toujours les mains liées alors je ne donne pas cher de son habilité mais il a visiblement l'air déterminé.

\- GARP N'A QU'A BIEN SE TENIR, BWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH !

Je crois bien que sa mâchoire va se décrocher se son crâne tellement il rit fort, il pourrait gober la lune. Pas bien certaine que le « professeur » intervienne d'une quelconque manière dans ce joyeux bordel, Akira et moi nous faisons signe: y'a qu'une seule personne capable de mettre un terme à cette blague.

\- Vivi !

Akira crie dans la mêlée mais tout le monde a déjà commencé à se foutre sur la tronche. Qu'ils soutiennent ou non le projet de Koza, les garçons s'en donnent à coeur joie. Même Eustass, mais bon, y'a belle lurette que j'ai arrêté de vouloir compter sur la maturité de mes aîné, c'est comme mes culottes lors du voyage scolaire: elle a sombré dans l'abîme…

Je fais un pas en arrière et tente de discerner le soldat du chaos, il ne semble pas avoir le doigt sur la gâchette. Alors j'attrape le bras d'Akira.

\- Laisse moi monter sur tes épaules, on va traverser et rejoindre Koza, avec un peu de bol on pourra lui retirer l'arme des mains.

\- Ok ! Monte !

Akira me tend son dos et je me hisse, laissant mes patins que place. Je suis assez légère pour qu'elle puisse jouer des coudes et nous frayer un chemin. On se fait gratifier au passage de coups de coudes et autres gentillesses, je sens que Nami va avoir de nombreuses lignes à rajouter dans son carnet noir. Mais pour l'heure, pas de quartier. Non pas que sauver cette école soit un impératif mais j'aimerai ne plus avoir à reposer un petit orteil dans le bureau du Principal. Si possible.

Akira et moi continuons d'avancer et de ma petite hauteur je la guide jusqu'au coeur de la mêlée: Koza. Il se dispute sévèrement le canon avec Wiper, aucun des deux ne veux lâcher.

\- Fonce Akiki !

\- Reçu !

Tandis qu'elle fonce, je prends appuie, les pieds sur ses épaules, prête à sauter sur Koza pour le désarmer. Heureusement que ma Akiki est solide. Au moment propice, je libère ses épaules et m'envole, les bras tendus vers Koza.

\- Lâche ça !

Je hurle mais Akira a été plus rapide que moi, elle a déjà plaqué le soldat et je me retrouve… face au vide. Sentant que je tombe, je ferme les yeux, me jurant de ne plus jamais foutre le nez dans ce gymnase maudit. Je me prépare mentalement à la douleur et tout bascule.

Une énorme détonation retentit et je sens un courant d'air rapide faire trembler les murs.

Puis un silence.

Recroquevillée, je sursaute. Je n'ai pas mal.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

J'ouvre les yeux et …

\- Akira !?

La mine ahurie de mon amie ne laisse aucun doute. Elle a le doigt sur la gâchette: c'est elle qui a tiré ! J'allais me jeter sur elle pour la prendre dans mes bras mais deux choses m'en empêchent. La première c'est le brouhaha massif du rouleau blanc (je l'avais presque oublié ce lui là…) qui se déroule sous la détonation ! L'excitation générale gagne la classe qui porte Akira au nues. Plus aucun effort à faire, le rouleau avance et se dévide tranquillement. Tout le monde rit, à croire qu'ils viennent d'oublier qu'on est passé à un cheveux d'un conflit mondial…

Puis, l'autre chose qui m'empêche de me lever, ce sont… des bras. Je tâte un peu pour essayer de les reconnaître et la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit est que ce ne sont pas ceux de Luffy. Une légère déception me traverse quand je me retourne pour identifier qui a été mon air bag sur ce coup.

\- HEEEE?!

\- T'es plus lourde qu'il n'y paraît …

Illico, je me relève et dégage mon corps de celui de Portgas-san. Il a les cheveux en bataille et toussote en se relevant. D'ailleurs, j'ai un petit compte à régler avec ses tâches de rousseur.

\- Toi là ! C'est toi qui a dit à Luffy pour mon père.

Il évite mon regard et frotte sa nuque. Deux signe évidement de culpabilité. J'y crois pas !? Je sers le point et il commence à me fausser compagnie.

Il mérite un châtiment pour cette trahison. Héhé …

\- Akira et Amerika ont l'air de bien s'entendre non ? Quoi !?

HEHEHEHE ! Il tombe évidement dans le panneau et je crois que même ses tâches de rousseur se sont fâchées en même temps. MOUHAHAHAHA ! Ça lui apprendra.

Je cours en direction de mon amie qui croule sous les acclamations et m'en vais me cacher derrière son dos. Je sens l'aura de Portgas-san gagner en envergure et, le connaissant, un désastre est à prévoir. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. J'attrape la joue d'Akira et la tire vers moi, je lui chuchote à l'oreille.

\- J'ai peut-être un peu énervé la belle au bois dormant…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- Rien, je lui ai juste dit que tu t'entendais bien avec Amerika.

\- Oh…

Akira lève les yeux vers Portgas-en-fusion, à la seconde où leurs regards se croisent il descend de plusieurs degrés. Et pire, quand elle lui sourit, il se pare d'un sourire. J'ignorait qu'une telle niaiserie pouvait habiter dans le corps de celui qu'on appelle « le démon ». Il se contente de glisser une main dans son short et de faire « coucou » à Akira de l'autre. Est-ce qu'elle a la moindre idée de l'importance et de l'influence qu'elle a sur lui?

\- Il avait peut être mal au ventre?

\- … visiblement non.

\- C'est bon, vooous avez teeeerminé ?

Oh, j'avais presqu'oublié qu'il y avait un professeur dans cette salle. Borsalino-senseï descend tranquillement des gradins l'air de rien. C'est pas comme si : 1° il nous avait lâchement abandonné pour dérouler un rouleau qui doit (au moins) peser le poids de Garp-sama, et 2° qu'une Rocket avait été tiré dans son gymnase…

Ce type, visiblement rien ne l'énerve.

\- Bon, nous allons pouvoir commencer la partie. Sentomatu, amène moi la roue.

Dans le fond des gradin, le même individu aux cheveux courts s'exécute et ramène de la réserve une immense roue avec… des couleurs ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bin's ?

\- Puisque c'est la journée des couleurs, je voulais être raccord, hihiiii.

Me dites pas que …

Un à un les membres de ma classe comprennent et je dois avouer que le peux d'estime qu'il me restait pour cette école vient de disparaitre en fumée.

Ce tapis monstrueux déroulé à la Rocket, il est parsemé de grands cercles colorés… L'activité du jour c'est … c'est …

Le Twister.

L'épuisement m'abat alors que tout le monde autour est surexcité.

Ça va mal finir… c'est évident.

/

Une goutte de sueur perle sur mon front. Je fais ce que je peux pour ne pas craquer. Je ne PEUX pas craquer. Pas maintenant, il ne reste que cinq minutes avant la fin, je dois tenir encore un peu.

Je lorgne à ma droite et je croise le regard terrifiant de Pudding, à quatre pattes sous Moria qui la convoite comme son ombre. Derrière eux, Margaret tient sur trois appuis, le bras emmêlé avec celui de Bartolomeo qui tremble comme une feuille. En effet, il est à une case de Luffy. Mon chapeau de paille mérite largement la victoire, à vrai dire je ne serai pas surprise s'il m'annonçait qu'il était élastique. Il a le bras droit sous Roronoa-san, le bras gauche sur Absalom, le pied droit (fin le bout de la claquette) à l'air libre et le pied gauche glissé sous la tête d'Aokiji. Luffy fait de son mieux mais à chaque fois qu'il bouge les cheveux bouclés d'Aokiji lui chatouillent le peton, on passe (sans rire) à un cheveux de l'effondrement.

C'est le tour de Vinsmoke-san, Sentomaru fait tourner la roue, et ce sera son pied droit. Borsalino-senseï actionne la dernière roue et j'attend, le coeur battant de savoir quelle va être la couleur. Vinsmoke-san est écrasé sur moi, s'il bouge les choses vont devenir gênantes… Moins gênantes certes que celles qui nouent Portgas-san et Amerika. Les deux garçons ont commencé le jeu séparés mais les liens du destin se sont tissés et Portgas-san se retrouve à quatre pattes, les fesses en l'air juste sous le nez de son rival tribal qui répète sans cesse avoir le sentiment de profaner les couleurs. Il me semble que leur duel est mort dans l'oeuf.

De l'autre côté, les choses ne vont pas mieux. Ma pauvre Akira est en apnée entre les montagnes mammaires de Nami. Elle a beau lui assurer de ne pas facturer ce genre de contact, je vois bien qu'Akira rêverait d'être ailleurs. Comme ce pauvre Usopp qui rase le sol sous Baby Five-san et Rebacca-san. Sa cotte de maille terrifie le garçon au long nez qui essaye de ne pas brûler ses yeux à mater sous le short de la jeune fille.

Sous ma tête, je sens le bras de Kid trembler, rester immobile ne fait évidement pas partie de ses prédispositions, mais après tout, c'est lui qui a voulu rester. Il a gagné le droit de servir de matelas à Dellinger dont les longues jambes résistent plutôt bien, et à moi.

C'est finalement une case verte que Vinsmoke-san doit chercher… La seule à proximité est celle à côté de ma main. Une goutte de sueur tombe de son front et vient s'écraser sur ma joue. Il est obligé de se coucher pratiquement sur moi pour atteindre la tâcher verte.

\- Pa…pardon …

Il bredouille et je sens son haleine s'évaporer sur mes joues déjà en fusion. Un frétillement agite mes narines alors que mes yeux glissent dans l'encolure de son t-shirt. Je ne dois pas commencer à compter ses abdos… je ne dois pas non plus l'imaginer avec Roronoa-san … c'est trop dangereux.

Mais bien évidement que j'y pense et tandis que tout mon corps tremble je sens mon nez se remplir. Après le geyser de ce matin je ne pensais pas avoir encore de la réserve. Ce tir pourrait être fatal et je préférerai mourir, la tête collée contre le torse de Luffy ! RAAAAAH merde pourquoi je pense à ça !?

Plus le choix, faut que ça s'arrête.

\- M'sieur, arrêtez tout, ça va sortir !

Je donne tout pour qu'il m'entende mais la sonnerie vient couvrir ma supplication.

La sonnerie … ENFIIIIIN !

Tout le monde s'effondre, le sol en tremble presque. Je m'empresse de me retourner et je rampe retrouver Akira. Elle est en sueur aussi. Je m'affale sur son ventre et ma mâchoire inférieur claque à chacune de ses respirations.

\- J'ai cru que j'allais mourir.

\- Moi aussi…

On soupire toutes les deux. Je crois avoir perdu des années de vie dans cette bêtise. Quelques carcasses de lycéens jonchent encore le tapis, mais la majorité ont déserté. Soudain je me sens léviter, je tourne la tête et je vois Akira dans les airs aussi.

\- Déguerpissez avant qu'on vous demande de tout ranger …

Kid nous hisse sur ses épaules et nous porte jusqu'à la porte des vestiaires. De retour sur nos jambes, je constate qu'il a vite récupéré. Il sourit comme à son habitude.

\- C'était marrant, ciao la Mini et l'allumeuse, faites gaffe à vos petits culs.

Il dit cela en nous gratifiant d'une main dans les cheveux. Puis il s'en va en hurlant qu'il a faim… A force, ça fini par ne même pas me surprendre.

Nous gagnons donc les vestiaires Akira et moi, complètement essoufflées et je préfère ne pas penser à l'après-midi qui nous attend, heureusement qu'il y a les clubs ce soir, je verrai Marco. Les filles sont déjà là et un silence de mort règne, je crois que tout le monde est choqué. Il faut dire que de nombreuses « barrières » ont été franchies ce matin. Entre l'exhibition et la proximité alarmante, on va avoir des images de corps nus gravés dans les rétines.

J'ai beau avoir les pieds sur le sol, j'ai toujours l'impression de flotter…

Nous quittons le vestiaire main dans la main avec Akira et c'est avec surprise que nous découvrons Luffy et Portgas-san qui nous attendent à la sortie. Derrière moi, Nami ébouriffe mes cheveux et m'attrape par le coup.

Nous gagnons la salle de classe tous ensemble. Mais une fois dans la cour, l'estomac d'Akira se manifeste et elle s'en va, accompagnée de Portgas-san, chercher de quoi nous recharger les batterie au Baratie. Nami et Vivi-San vont se refaire une beauté aux toilettes. Ne reste plus que Luffy et moi.

Gênée, et à la fois heureuse, je m'avance en direction de la salle de classe. Mon corps tout cotonneux répond mal et je manque de me vautrer dans le couloir. Je sens Luffy me rattraper. Il noue son bras autour de ma taille et me cale contre lui. Dire que j'en avais jamais rêvé serait mentir. Lorsqu'il vient relever, du bout des doigts, mon menton vers lui, que ses yeux me donnent l'impression d'être nue et magnifique… je sais pas quoi faire d'autre que de me blottir encore plus et de glisser mes doigts sur les siens.

Nos visages basculent et je sens mes yeux commencer à se fermer à mesure que ses lèvres se rapprochent des miennes. J'oublie tout, je ne contrôle rien, c'est mon instinct à lui seul qui ferme mes yeux et ordonne à mes lèvres de s'entrouvrir.

Mais c'est également lui qui me hurle de reprendre le contrôle.

Une porte vient de s'ouvrir à l'autre bout du couloir.

Pas la porte d'une classe de seconde ni de première.

Une classe de terminale.

J'ouvre alors les yeux, et me décale avec urgence pour croiser les foudres de celle qui a bien conscience d'interrompre quelque chose d'important.

Elle le sait, elle l'a fait exprès.

Elle se tient droite, en face de nous, les bras croisés et plus furieuse que jamais. Il faut dire que ce doit être l'ultime affront que je pouvais lui faire. Embrasser Luffy sous ses yeux. Et même si ce baiser n'a pas eu lieu, Boa n'est pas prête de me pardonner.

* * *

Yoooo coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! c'est toujours aussi drôle à imaginer et à écrire ! Que ça vous aura mis des couleurs dans la vie (* à défaut des paillettes ...*) :D

on se retrouve le mois prochain pour un gros morceau ! prenez soin de vous ! * Coucou confinés *


	27. Larmes de vipère

**Coucouuuu ! **

**Comme on se retrouve héhé ! **

J'espère que tout va bien pour vous et que vous êtes assis car on débarque avec du loooourd XD du très lourd et du sexy XD ! j'ai eu chaud de partout et quand même un petit pincement au coeur, vous comprendrez pourquoi à la fin (même si je suis à peu près certaine de ce que vous retiendrez à la fin du chapitre mouhahahahah). On entame un arc décisif pour les filles et c'est une sacrée étape qui les attend !

Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre bouillant et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Tartine vous réceptionne à la fin ! soyez pas trop liquide ! Prenez soin de vous :3

* * *

**Chapitre vingt-quatre **

Larmes de vipère

**Point de vue de Lilly: **

Nous sortons main dans la main du lycée avec Akira. Visiblement les adieux avec le natif de Bibidia, Amerika-san, ont été difficiles. J'essaie de la rassurer sur le chemin en l'assurant qu'il prendra contact avec elle vite, nous ne sommes que vendredi. Elle sourit, les échanges, les voyages, ça donne des envies d'ailleurs. Je dois bien avouer moi-aussi que toute cette semaine, mon coeur a battu sur un rythme différent, plus exotique, avec des tonalités « _Monkey_ ».

Nous arrivons toutes les deux aux abords du « Moby Dick », Sabo-sempaï nous y a donné IM-PE-RA-TI-VE-MENT rendez-vous un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi. J'ai peur … une exhortation aussi directe du président des élèves, j'espère qu'il ne vas pas nous annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Je n'ai défait le visage de personne récemment. Enfin je crois. Ah… il y a peut-être cette histoire avec les nobles à l'hôtel, mais il me semble que mon père avait réglé ça.

\- ça va Lilly ?

J'ai soupiré à haute voix. Les yeux Océan d'Akira se posent sur moi et je serre sa main encore plus fort. Peu importe ce qui nous attend, nous le traverserons à deux.

\- au poils.

Je lui réponds en lui tirant la langue, elle me gratifie d'un sourire.

Nous franchissons les portes du restaurant et mon coeur se réchauffe en sentant les odeurs des mets préparés par ma mère. Elle y met tant son coeur qu'ils finissent par avoir le même parfum qu'elle. Je distingue de dos de jolies boucles blondes. Arrivées à la hauteur des épaules de Sempaï, Akira et moi réalisons qu'il n'est pas seul. Le vice-président (a.k.a le petit ami, l'autre moitié de ce couple beaucoup trop sensuel) est là lui aussi, à moitié entrain de couver des yeux sa propriété, à moitié entrain de minauder pour s'assurer de l'effet qu'il fait au Président.

Ces deux-là, jamais une crème glacée n'a eu aussi chaud… Je crois voir du chocolat couler d'une cerise, elle aussi doit être réceptive.

Akira parvient à leur faire « coucou » naturellement et s'en va les rejoindre. J'avoue qu'il me faut un sacré sang froid pour ne pas partir en courant. Rien que les observer suffit à mon bonheur, là c'est presque trop ! Je prends mon petit courage pour aller glisser mes fesses sur le skaï des fauteuils du café. Les deux garçons se sont mis au fond. A peine assise, je sens la main d'Izou-sempaï parcourir mon bras.

\- ça vous dirait, une party à quatre ?

D'un coup, mes muscles sont passés hors service et ma tête se fracasse contre la table. En ultime reflex j'ai pu protéger mon nez.

\- Lilly ? Tout va bien ?

Sabo-sempaï me tend des serviettes en papier. En les saisissant je croise le regard sournois de mon sempaï. Son sourire si carnassier.

\- Bah oui Lilly, tout va bien ?

Il s'approche de moi et en faisant mine de me relever il me susurre : « Parce que c'est toi, je veux bien partager. J'ai une jolie photo de la merveille qui lui sert de postérieur ». Dans ma tête, la Matrice défile et je refais les calculs de ma vie. Impossible que je meurs avant d'avoir vu ça. Je trouve alors en moi la force de me relever. La perversité, c'est une motivation comme une autre.

\- Humhum … une partie ?

\- C'est un jeu ?

Akira sert à tout le monde un verre d'eau bien fraîche.

\- Pas tout à fait !

Sabo-sempaï lève la main pour commander et Izou-sempaï vient déposer sa tête sur mon épaule. Je l'aime bien quand même ce fou, si j'avais été un mec, j'aurai été un peu comme lui.

\- OOOOh poussin t'es là !

Ma mère a répondu à l'appel et je savoure ses baisers sur mes joues. Si j'avais été un chat, là pour sur je ronronnerai.

\- Si tu nous disais pourquoi tu nous as demandé de venir, tu fais trop de mystère !

Akira sourit en dégageant sa masse de cheveux de sa nuque transpirante. Sabo-sempaï ricane gentillement et vient déposer son index sur le bout du nez de mon amie.

\- Je vais avoir besoin de toi, de vous deux les filles !

Nous échangeons un regard surpris Akira et moi. En quoi pourrait-il avoir besoin de nous? Cela étant, je veux bien monter un fan club de leur couple et en assurer la présidence, à vie !

\- De nous ? … Sempaï a des ennuis ?

Dans les yeux d'Akira je vois de l'inquiétude mais aussi de la détermination. Cette fille est vraiment géniale. Pour autant, vu la frimousse tendre de mon sempaï, ce ne doit pas être une question de vie ou de mort.

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas, je voudrais simplement vous voler toutes les deux pour une soirée ! Izou et moi sommes invités quelque part mais il n'est pas question pour nous d'y aller… fin… en autre chose que Président et Vice-Président. Alors je voudrais que vous soyez l'une et l'autre nos cavalières ! Qu'est-ce que vous en dites?

Izou-sempaï entortille son bras autour de mien et rapproche son visage, le sourire vissé aux lèvres.

\- Accepte-tu d'être ma partenaire d'un soir ?

Ses lèvres en forme de coeur … j'ai tellement à apprendre ce type et de sa manière d'être si sexy. De l'autre côté de la table, chez les « sages mais néanmoins si désirables » Akira/Sabo, Sempaï a saisit les mains de sa Kouhaï qui le dévore des yeux.

\- Sempaï est toujours si beau…

Akira a parlé sans s'en rendre compte, mais comment dire le contraire !?

\- Héhé, je prends ça pour un oui ! Plaisante Sabo-sempaï en caressant le sommet du crâne de mon Akira qui doit intérieurement se jurer de ne plus jamais se laver les cheveux.

Mon sempaï me destine un clin d'oeil comme pour sceller notre deal : une soirée à son bras contre un cliché de la pêche sacrée de Sabo-sempaï. Tout ça me semble plus qu'honnête.

\- C'est bien parce que c'est vous, je veux bien protéger votre secret, je… je sais ce que c'est.

Je fais ce que je peux pour rester indifférente mais je sais ne tromper personne. Un sourire de fierté se dessine sur mon visage tandis qu'Akira compte toujours les étoiles qui scintillent autour de son sempaï.

\- voilà mes loulous ! Voilà pour vous !

Ma mère nous rejoins, les bras chargés de bon jus et coupes glacées. Avec un café pour moi. Je lui fait une place sur la banquette et l'invite à se reposer, juste un peu.

\- J'en profite pour vous dire que nous allons emprunter votre fille samedi soir madame.

\- Oh ! Vous avez prévu quoi ?

Ma mère écoute Sabo-sempaï et démêle sa boucle d'oreille coincée dans une mèche de ses cheveux.

\- C'est une soirée de gala: la fête d'anniversaire de la reine du lycée !

D'un coup, elle s'arrête de trifouiller ses cheveux et regarde Akira.

\- Tu y vas aussi ?

Mon amie hoche la tête.

\- Alors va falloir que je fasse le stock d'ingrédients pour la gueule de bois qui suivra la fête.

Premier rire collectif.

\- Et cette fois, j'insiste pour que tu viennes te préparer chez nous, mon petit doigt m'a raconter ton … ratage de la dernière fois.

Second rire collectif. Ma mère retourne à son service en nous faisant « coucou », ses bracelets tintent tandis qu'elle s'en va saluer de nouveaux clients venus chercher le frais. Toujours hypnotisée par la présence réconfortante de ma mère, je mets plusieurs secondes à réaliser, alors mon café me brûle la gorge.

\- ATTENDEZ UN PEU ! Vous avez dit que c'était la fête d'anniversaire de la Reine du lycée !? Vous voulez qu'on aille à la soirée de BOA !? Vous êtes au courant qu'elle nous déteste !?

Sabo-sempaï pouffe de rire et Akira s'étouffe avec la queue de cerise qu'elle était en train de mâcher.

\- Vous préférez laisser Ace et Luffy seuls à cette soirée?

Argument ultime.

Nous nous regardons Akira et moi et tant de choses défilent dans nos yeux. Evidemment que non. Il n'est pas question de laisser Ace seul à passer une soirée à être moqués des autres et à le laisser perdre confiance en lui. Parce qu'il ira lui, c'est un grand frère, il ne laisserait pas Luffy avec la vipère. Et nous? Qu'est-ce que nous sommes pour vouloir les protéger ?

L'invitation solennelle de nos sempaï prend tout son sens à mes yeux: eux aussi veulent savoir si nous sommes prêtes à protéger les frères, sans nous battre, mais en étant simplement là, pour eux. Pas besoin de long discourt, Akira et moi nous sommes comprises.

\- Quelle heure ?

/

La villa de Boa est comme elle : exubérante et sans grâce. Beaucoup trop chargée en parfum et bruyante, elle en impose avec ses deux bâtiments protubérants.

Je glisse une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille et m'en vais atteindre le bras de mon cavalier de ce soir. Son chignon habituel s'est faussement négligé pour dévoiler ses longueurs de jais qui dévalent le satin blanc de son costume. Je vois son visage se retourner au ralentis et ses yeux légèrement maquillés étincellent.

\- Prête à faire un carton ?

\- Toujours.

Je glisse ma manche parsemée de plumes légères qui virevoltent. J'ai mis le paquet ce soir. Après tout, il s'agit de Boa.

Perchée sur mes escarpins transparents je reste toujours un peu plus petite que Izou-sempaï. Nous rejoignons Akira et Sabo-sempaï qui sont déjà devant les grilles à discuter. Il me semble qu'il lui a glissé une fleur dans les cheveux. Une de plus. Ce soir elle a bien appris la leçon de la dernière fois et est parvenue à rester elle-même tout en étant encore plus jolie qu'à l'ordinaire. La session de shopping express nous a permis de retoucher une ancienne robe à moi pour en faire un écrin de douceur et de verdure pour Akira. Dos nu, nouée à la base de la nuque et qui déferle sur ses bras comme des lianes pour éclore en un jupon délicat et vaporeux. Le tout, évidement brodé et décoré de miles fleurs. Ses cheveux incandescents sont devenus plus sages l'espace d'une soirée sans pour autant être dociles. Il a simplement fallu les convaincre, et en grande professionnelle capillaire, ma mère a su trouver la méthode. Le résultat ? Un chignon bas, volumineux et si poétique. Ses mèches ondulent autant que la nature est imparfaite et pourtant si adorable. Une couronne de fleurs ramassées par Akira rehausse encore les traits de son visage. Elle est elle-même, elle est si jolie.

A ses côtés, l'autre soleil: Sabo-sempaï. Si Akira est la douceur, il est l'élégance.

Moulé à la perfection dans un costume bleu aux boutons d'or, sa chemise blanche est déboutonnée sans honte ni pudeur. Cette nuit les boucles blondes sont aussi domptées et gominées en arrière, laissant sa marque à la vue de tous. Il se retourne et n'a d'yeux que pour mon cavalier. Comme une nuit chaude que l'on voudrait éternelle, Izou-sempaï porte un costume blanc de soie qui danse sous les caresses du vent. Le large col de sa chemise rose laisse le haut de son torse largement à découvert. Ses muscles secs, façonnés par la danse, sa peau laiteuse signe de son origine ethnique. Je vois dans les yeux du blond qu'il désire absolument tout ce qu'il voit. Satisfait de son effet, mon sempaï dépose un baiser sur mes mains.

\- Woah … Lilly !

Le large sourire d'Akira me donne à moi aussi confiance en moi. Elle ne m'avait pas vu avant que je réajuste correctement ma coiffure.

Ce soir j'ai choisi de ne pas me cacher, ni moi ni mon corps. Je porte un body transparent parsemé de cristaux scintillants qui se constellent pour en cacher le minimum. Par-dessus le body, un drapé blanc de satin. Des épaules un peu bouffantes pour me grandir et un décolleté plus bas que mon nombril pour me faire scintiller. On peut voir la courbure de ma poitrine, je le sais. Mes jambes sont nues et se dévoilent à chaque pas sous ma longue robe fendue et les plumes brodées au bout de mes manches rajoutent à la frivolité du moment. Une ceinture de pierres précieuses fine ceint ma petite taille. J'ai remonté le haut de ma chevelure pour la coincer avec ma pince favorite : une flèche d'argent. Pour finir, ma mère m'a confier des boucles d'oreilles en perles offertes par le roi Neptune, le roi des mers, à mon père.

Comment nous résister ?

Sabo-sempaï m'adresse un clin d'oeil et nous invite à passer les grilles tous ensemble. Nous arrivons dans la cour centrale, face à nous, un gigantesque escalier aux marches de marbre et aux rampes de fer forgé.

\- On dirait mon ancienne maison. Dis-je en plaisantant.

Pas si loin de la vérité à vrai dire.

Des tables aux nappes blanches sont dressées entre les colonnades et buissons fleuris. Le personnel (exclusivement féminin) fait le service, le champagne coule à flot. Pour autant quelque chose me dérange, je ne parviens pas à mettre un mot dessus, mais j'en suis certaine…

En tout cas ce que je vois bien c'est que tout le monde nous regarde. Le clan de Boa ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que nous soyons là Akira et moi. Au travers des murmures j'entends une légère mélodie, puis le rire de Kid Eustass. Il doit bien être le seul à ne pas avoir fait d'effort particulier, ou alors considère-t-il simplement sa présence comme un cadeau? Cavendish s'étouffe en voyant Akira passer devant lui et je salue Dellinger d'un coucou amical. Bien des gens convergent à notre rencontre pour saluer Sabo-sempaï.

Soudain une main vient se poser sur mon avant-bras, en face de moi je vois le visage d'Akira s'illuminer.

\- Contente de vous voir ici les filles !

Nami ! Je ne m'attendais pas à la croiser dans le nid du serpent ! Mais je comprends très vite la raison de sa présence : un certain Trafalgar en costard qui se tient près d'elle.

J'allais lui répondre quand j'ai senti une vague de chaleur à ma droite. Puis un silence dans l'assemblée. Je me retourne et les escaliers pourtant si mornes tout à l'heure semblent à présent avoir été pavés par le roi des enfers en personne. Après tout, les gens l'appellent bien « Démon », mais ce que je vois, c'est le regard d'un homme pour une femme, pour celle qu'il souhaiterait chérir. Je me surprends à découvrir que leur relation a tant évolué ces derniers temps. Akira ne chancèle pas, au contraire, elle l'attend. Elle attend qu'il fasse le dernier pas vers elle, elle lui sourit, peu importe le temps qu'il met pour le faire.

Décidément cette soirée est celle du changement, cette fois la « belle aux bouclettes noires » a troqué ses traditionnels vêtement noirs pour se parer de blanc. Les mains dans les poches de son pantalon en denin immaculé, les manches de son blaser assorti légèrement retroussé et un gilet de laine beige comme seul protection pour son torse démesuré. Protection imparfaite d'ailleurs, je vois d'ici les reliefs de son torse et son nombril coincé entre ses abdominaux dorés.

Il marche, il s'arrête, il ne voit qu'elle et lui sourit.

\- Bonsoir.

\- Bonjour… euh, bonne après-midi et re bonsoir.

Akira pète une durite et s'incline à 90° en cognant sa tête contre les ados de Portgas-san.

\- Oh c'est tout dur par ici.

Je m'avance pour l'empêcher de s'empêtrer encore plus mais Portgas-san me devance. Il se baisse, prend son épaule d'une main et de l'autre enroule ses doigts dans ceux d'Akira. Doucement il l'aide à se redresser. Et se mettent à rire tous les deux. Dans leur univers.

Soudain, les lumières se tamisent puis s'éteignent. La mélodie lointaine se fait plus insistante et prend de tonalités de valse. Puis ils jaillissent, au sommet des escaliers. Boa et Luffy. Elle ne cache pas sa fierté, après tout c'est la reine du jour.

« Vêtue » d'or, la Reine porte un bustier aux fibres dorées assorti à sa minijupe dévoilant ses interminables jambes. Sur sa hanche, un énorme noeud scintillant rappèle à tous ses ambitions: elle est régente ce soir.

A son bras, Luffy. Lui n'a rien d'exubérant pourtant il est à mes yeux le seul vrai monarque de ce duo improbable. Pour l'occasion, il a troqué ses t-shirts habituels pour une chemise blanche, ouverte comme son aîné. Ses jambes athlétiques dévalent l'escalier dans un pantalon de lin gris. La gomme de ses baskets blanches crisse lorsqu'il arrive sur le parvis de marbre.

Je comprends alors que nous allons avoir droit à la traditionnelle « ouverture de bal », les yeux de Boa me mettent mal à l'aise.

Luffy pose sa main sur la hanche de Boa qui frétille et tremble à ce contact. Ses joues deviennent roses et c'est comme si une nuée de coeurs s'échappaient des serpents à ses oreilles. Luffy a plaqué ses cheveux en arrière et je peux voir son visage, mon coeur se serre: je n'y vois aucun sourire. Sans pour autant afficher une mine fâché, il ne laisse transparaître aucune joie. Il y a un tel contraste entre les deux, c'est surement ce qui fait rire les convives. De-ci, de-là j'entends des murmures et des moqueries.

La musique s'arrête et Boa s'effondre de plaisir, je crois discerner des mots comme « mariage » et « tendre », sans rien y comprendre.

Les lumières se rallument, l'heure est donc à présent à la fête.

Les soeurs de Boa l'aident à se remettre debout et j'en profite pour aller m'éclipser vers le buffet. Comme dirait ma mère : « l'alcool nourri, hydrate et fais oublier. Celui qui dira le contraire est un putain de Marine ». Je suis pas certaine de ce que ça veut dire mais dans la seconde, c'est tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit.

Devant la table, je repère les coupes de champagne. Evidement, tout est taillé pour les mensurations cosmiques de la Reine, mes petits bras peinent à atteindre le verre visé.

Puis, ledit verre se met à voler et j'ai une étrange sensation de déjà-vu.

A la place du champagne, des takoyakis.

Mais toujours ce même voleur qui vient me ravir.

Taillés l'un pour l'autre nos corps s'emboitent à merveille même si sa main vient me plaquer fermement contre lui. Il agrippe ma taille et avale d'une traite le liquide doré avant d'envoyer valser la coupe. Une fois la main libre il vient dégager les cheveux de ma nuque et y dépose un baiser. Je sens sa respiration et son souffle fait frémir ma peau.

\- Tu ne danses plus avec ta Reine?

Dans mon dos je l'entends sourire et se redresser.

\- Ce n'est pas celle qui règne dans mon coeur.

Nous rions tous les deux face à cet élan de niaiserie, mais qui ne me déplait pas. Je pose ma main sur la sienne et commence à jouer avec ses doigts.

\- Comment tu peux dire ça ?

Il vient enfoncer son nez dans mes cheveux, derrière mon oreille.

\- Si tu savais tout ce que j'ai envie de te dire, je me suis beaucoup retenu.

Il caresse mon ventre et vient déposer un autre baiser dans mes cheveux. Je n'en fini plus de jouer avec ses doigts, impossible de bouger ou de penser à quoique ce soit.

\- Pou…pourquoi tu te retenais ?

Je mords ma lèvre inférieure et je l'entends rire. Il défait ses doigts des miens et m'enlace encore plus. Il respire fortement et me retourne pour venir coller son front contre le mien. Il vient serrer ses poings derrière mon dos tandis que je plaque mes mains sur lui. Comme ça, tous les deux, j'ai l'impression d'être à ma place.

\- Parce que je t'aime Lilly, comme un dingue.

J'allais buger, disjoncter, exploser mais avant que le néant ne m'emporte, ce sont ses bras qui viennent me blottir contre lui. Il n'attend pas de réponse, mais qu'est-ce que je pourrais lui dire d'autre, à part… merci ?

Qu'il sache tout, qu'il m'ait vu telle que je suis…

Qu'il puisse m'aimer malgré tout… merci.

Je reste là, à m'emplir de sa chaleur et de son odeur, sans bouger. A tout oublier.

Il y a sur terre une personne magnifique, un soleil qui rend ma vie plus lumineuse. Je commence à apprendre par coeur les battements du sien, c'est à mes oreilles la musique la plus douce et la plus réconfortante. Je ne savais pas qu'être aimée donnait aussi chaud. Je le regarde, et je peine à croire que tout cela est vrai, et je sais d'avance que je vais me repasser le film de cette soirée dans ma tête, des jours et des jours.

Luffy nous libère et s'en va attraper des brochettes. Complètement momolle je serai incapable de dire où je suis, à part en train de flotter quelque part dans les nuages. Être aimer ça rend bête aussi ?

Boarf. Peu importe.

Luffy revient, des tâche de sauce sur sa chemise blanche mais affreusement délicieux malgré tout. Il me tend en une brochette et alors que j'allais lui dire que la nourriture était meilleure partagée, j'entends un énorme « criiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiic »… un long silence est des gens crier.

\- Oups…

Alors que Luffy explose de rire, il me semble alors entendre la voix de notre, maintenant légendaire, « Akiki la Boulette », ruineuse de soirées professionnelle. J'envoie valser mes hauts talons et commence à courir vers mon amie.

**Point de vue Akira** :

Je le savais.

Je savais que ça finirait comme ça. La mode et moi, ça a toujours été une guerre des plus ostensibles. A la seconde où j'ai enfilé les talons que m'a prêtés Lilly, j'ai su. J'aurais dû davantage m'entraîner avec mais l'après-midi est si vite passé ! Bon, d'accord, j'ai végété de nombreuses heures devant mon miroir à contempler la robe bleue qu'avait retouchée Nina pour moi. De ma vie je n'ai jamais vu un habit qui pouvait autant me correspondre. Et en plus je suis assortie à Sabo !

Ce dernier m'a été d'une grande aide sur le chemin qui menait à la demeure tapageuse de Hancock. Ou tout du moins son bras. J'ai pleuré ce matin lorsque Nina et Lilly m'ont obligée à laver mes cheveux – alors que Sabo y avait posé ses doigts, vous vous rendez compte ?! La vision du blond dans l'encadrement de ma porte et de sa main élégante tendue comme une invitation a aussitôt résorbé le trou béant dans ma poitrine. Je me suis appuyée sur lui durant toute la durée du trajet, telle une ancre agrippée à son embarcation. J'avais tellement peur de tomber et de ruiner la robe de mon amie. Mais Sabo ne s'est pas plaint. Au contraire, il m'a complimentée sur ma tenue et ma coiffure. Rien que pour ça je savais que mes rêves seraient aussi doux que les cheveux cotonneux de Lilly.

Lilly qui de magnifique était passée à somptueuse, la pureté de ses habits faisant écho au costume d'Izou. En fait tout le monde était paré avec soin et à son image. Nami et sa robe carmin Law et son costard orageux Luffy et sa chemise simple et chic à la fois Viola et ses froufrous Franky et... Ah non, il est quand même venu en slip. Et il y a Bonney qui met de la sauce partout sur ses collants incarnadins. Évidemment, elle n'en a cure. Sans vouloir me dénigrer, je suis une véritable néophyte en matière de mode (sans rire?). Je dirais même que je suis encore un embryon. Pourtant, je suis incapable d'apprécier l'excentricité des deux sœurs cadettes Boa. Ça me donne presque envie de vomir sur leurs robes en écailles de crocodile. Et il y a Hancock, Reine du lycée Grand Line, qui n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'étaler sa richesse en arborant un ensemble... enfin un « truc » doré.

Enfin bon, mis à part ces cinq là, et Kid (lui ne m'a pas du tout choquée), tous les invités se sont mis sur leur trente et un. On dirait qu'on a tous pris cinq ans d'un coup. Tout ce monde si élégant...

Et Ace. Surtout lui en fait. J'étais tellement captivée par l'aura qu'il dégageait dans ce blaser que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'administrer un coup de boule à ses abdominaux. Des abdominaux en acier, si je peux me permettre. La nonchalance de sa posture, les mains dans les poches. Ses cheveux légèrement gominés – légèrement car je crois bien qu'ils sont presque aussi indomptables que la crinière de ma meilleure amie. Son gilet de laine blanche étrangement déboutonnée en haut et en bas. A cette vue mon cerveau a jeté du charbon dans la chaudière comportant les sigles « rythme cardiaque ». Difficile de garder les idées claires après m'être rendue compte de ce détail. Il s'est penché vers moi et m'a susurré à l'oreille pour que je puisse l'entendre dans le vacarme environnant :

\- Crimson-san, tu m'écoutes ?

Ah, parce qu'il parlait ?!

\- Euh non, enfin oui, enfin...

Il a pouffé, amusé. Mes prunelles ont enfin quitté son nombril pour se déverser dans ses prunelles onyx. J'ai lu dedans qu'il était un peu perturbé de me faire cet effet. Il est vrai que je n'avais rarement été aussi gênée de ma vie. J'ai amorcé le mouvement pour placer une mèche derrière mon oreille mais j'ai omis un détail important : ma chevelure était retenue en un chignon parsemée de fleurs. Je me suis sentie ankylosée par ma maladresse. Ace m'a sourit et a poursuivi :

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais, qui plus est au bras de Sabo.

\- Ah bon ? Avec qui d'autres j'aurais pu venir ?

\- Je ne sais pas..., bredouille-t-il maladroitement alors je devine qu'il a bel et bien une personne en tête. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne vois vraiment pas. Ah, si, peut-être... Amerika ?

J'ai arqué un sourcil, un peu décontenancée. Le polynésien étant reparti la veille, je ne voyais pas où il voulait en venir. Enfin, si, une petit idée était en train de germer mais je n'avais pas envie de l'arroser. Pas ce soir. Je lui ai sourit et j'ai empoigné son bras pour le rassurer à ma façon. Ce bras qui était seul lorsqu'il a descendu l'escalier de marbre pour me rejoindre. Je compris alors : Ace n'est pas venu accompagné. Il doit juger qu'il n'a pas sa place parmi tous ces invités. Il n'a intégré la soirée de Hancock que pour veiller sur Luffy.

J'ai alors partagé son sentiment. Je n'aime pas les fêtes mondaines. C'est inutilement bruyant, on dirait que le bonheur a du mal à éclore à la vue de ses sourires trop grands et trop faux. Je nous préfère avec nos uniformes scolaires. J'ai lorgné sur l'accoutrement d'Ace qui jurait entre ses dents « _Fichu Sabo, pourquoi a-t-il saboté ce gilet ?_ ». Bon, peut-être pas lui. Je me suis inclinée vers lui :

\- Dis Ace, ça te dit de faire un jeu pour qu'on s'amuse tous les deux ?

\- Un jeu ? Tous les deux ?

\- Oui, rien que toi et moi.

Il a papillonné des paupières pour chasser une vision. De la joie a jailli dans ses onyx mais il n'a rien laissé d'autre transparaître. Enfin, je devrais dire qu'il a «_ essayé de ne rien laisser transparaître_ ». J'ai réfléchi à toute vitesse et me suis souvenue de ma virée à Alabasta avec mes trois amies les plus proches. Le deuxième jour, nous avons joué à...

\- Action ou vérité, ça te branche ?

Il m'a fixée, éberlué. Puis il a répété lentement :

\- Action ou...

\- Très bien, pour ta première action tu vas prendre une photo de la naissance des pectoraux d'Izou. Ça fera plaisir à Lillynette.

\- Quoi ?! Mais je n'ai encore rien choisi !

\- C'est trop tard, on ne se débine pas !

Je l'ai saisi par les épaules et l'ai poussé vers sa cible. J'ai ensuite contemplé mes paumes ouvertes vers le ciel et j'ai rougi. J'ai senti sa chaleur à travers son blaser. Tiens, au fait, où est Lilly ? C'est fou comme je perds notion de la réalité lorsque je suis avec Ace ! Je la cherche des yeux mais ne la trouve nulle part. Je constate seulement que Luffy ne danse plus avec Hancock et qu'il s'est également volatilisé.

\- Hé ! Mais c'est Crimson-chan !

J'ai fait volte face et suis tombée nez à nez avec... euh, c'est qui lui ? Sa tête me disait vaguement quelque chose, ça devait être un terminal dans une autre classe que celle de Sabo.

\- Coucou Monsieur l'Inconnu. Tu t'éclates bien ?

\- Ah ah, quelle audace même dans tes propos, la rumeur est donc bien fondée ! Tu mérites ta notoriété, ma jolie. J'aime qu'on me parle avec une telle... hardiesse...

A ces mots il a passé un bras sur mes épaules et a fait tomber l'une des fleurs accrochées à mes cheveux. Je lui ai pincé sèchement le ventre pour le punir de son irrespect envers la nature et il s'est écarté en rougissant un peu.

\- Que.. ? Quoi ?

\- Tu as un peu de ventre. Ce n'est pas bien de boire, ça fait grossir.

Je lui ai pris sa coupe de champagne des mains, l'ai bu cul-sec et j'ai fait demi tour. Arf, ça pique la langue ! Ce n'est pas bon. J'ai retrouvé Ace quelques minutes plus tard. Sa joue affichait une marque de lèvres. En arrivant à ma hauteur, il a soupiré en roulant des yeux et en me montrant la photo d'Izou :

\- Pas de commentaire, merci.

Je me suis mordue la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas ricaner. En tout cas la photo était réussie, le Senpai de Lilly prenait même la pause. Je crois que mon amie sera fière de moi. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de mon partenaire qui me lance des éclairs avec ses prunelles. M'est avis que je vais prendre cher.

\- Action ou vérité.

\- Action ! je m'écris un peu trop fort pour montrer ma détermination.

Ace a parcouru la piste de danse du regard et a désigné une personne du menton :

\- Ça tombe bien, Hancock est seule. Va lui chiper le nœud papillon accroché à sa taille.

De tous les accessoires qu'elle exhibait, ce nœud était le plus extravagant. Il devait maintenir sa jupe. Ace a plissé les yeux :

\- Non attends, mauvaise idée c'est trop dur, tu vas...

\- J'y vais !

Je me suis élancée vers la Reine de la soirée en de grandes enjambées. Mes chevilles menaçaient de se tordre à chaque pas. Tchac, tchac, tchac. « _Hé hé_, me suis-je dit, _je crois que je commence à m'y faire ! C'est facile, ça me donne envie de le penser en anglais ! Easy, finger in the... AAAAAH !_ » Tchac, tchac, CRAC ! L'une de mes échasses s'est fendue et mon corps a basculé en avant. J'ai tenté vainement de me rattraper, les bras en avant, suppliant n'importe quelle matière au monde pour me servir de béquille. Par miracle, mes doigts ont agrippé quelque chose et...

CRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICH

\- Oh oh.

C'est pas trop normal ça.

Je me suis redressée enfin et mes yeux se sont attardés sur le vêtement que je tenais entre mes mains. Un vêtement que j'ai arraché vraisemblablement car il n'était relié à aucun corps. Ah. Mince. Et ce silence n'augurait rien de bon pour moi. Je me suis redressée complètement et mes yeux se sont fait harponner par deux seins colossaux qui gigotaient devant mon nez. Mazette ! Mais ils sont nus ces seins ?! Comment est-ce possible ?! Mon cerveau a fait le lien entre ce buste dénudé et le haut que j'ai déchiré. Bien, bien, bien. Et à qui appartenait-il ?

A Hancock.

Bien, bien, biiiiiiiien !

Et nous y voilà. Je le savais. Je le savais que la mode ne voudrait pas de moi et que mes talons allaient me jouer un mauvais tour. JE-LE-SA-VAIS !

Je suis dans une mélasse noire. Bien noire.

La bouche de Hancock était si ouverte qu'on aurait pu la décrocher et faire du hula hoop avec. Ses deux saphirs m'anéantissent sur place, me reléguant au rang de microbe. Pour dédramatiser la situation, j'ai plaqué mes deux paumes contres ses tétons. Mais comment voulez-vous que mes mains recouvrent quoi que ce soit quand un seul de ses lolos fait la taille d'un ballon de foot ?! Des exclamations surprises ont commencé à percer le silence étouffant. Oui, étouffant, bon sang qu'est-ce que j'ai chaud tout à coup !

\- C'est inutile Akiki, il faudrait un régiment de pastèque pour lui couvrir ne serait-ce qu'un sein.

La remarque provient de Lilly qui se démarque du cercle qui nous entoure tant elle est belle. Les bras croisés, un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres maquillées, elle jubile de cette humiliation. Toute l'assemblée se met à rire, Nami la première qui applaudit bruyamment. Seul Kid est étrangement silencieux alors que d'ordinaire il est le premier à se moquer des autres. La haine qui se dégage de la Reine vipère suffit à calmer tout le monde. Elle me repousse, se cache les seins piteusement et darde ses foudres sur Lilly.

\- TOI, articule-t-elle avec rage, et TOI, fait-elle en me désignant, vous allez...

Je ne la laisse pas finir. Mes mains ont agi d'elles-mêmes lorsque j'ai fait le lien entre ma mission et le nœud autour de sa taille. La seconde suivante, mes doigts l'ont dénoué et la jupe est tombée au sol.

Vous connaissez le penchant de Lilly et de moi-même pour les culottes. Eh ben cette fois impossible de s'ébahir. Car Hancock n'en porte tout simplement pas.

Cette dernière pousse un hurlement strident.

\- Ma sœur !

Marigold et Sandersonia viennent cacher leur aînée avec leurs corps gigantesques. Silence de cimetière. Seul un rire l'affronte avec témérité et parvient jusqu'à mes oreilles. Car c'est le rire le plus plaisant au monde, une mélodie qui a mis un certain temps à émerger et qui fait pourtant partie de mon quotidien à présent.

C'est celui de Ace. Il brave la foule amassée autour de nous et vient me saisir le poignet. Sa mine hilare réchauffe ma certitude qui s'amenuise. Celle de m'être mise la pire harpie du lycée définitivement à dos. Entre deux fous rires, il réussit à capter mon regard et à souffler :

\- Je dis...ah ah ah... je dis action... !

Et alors que Hancock et ses sbires m'exterminent dans leurs têtes, je sens un sourire insouciant naître sur mes lèvres. Je murmure pour que lui seul m'entende, pour que ce moment ne concerne que nous :

\- Emmène-moi loin de tout le monde.

Son sourire fait écho au mien et ses doigts qui frôlent les températures dans les pays tropicaux se resserrent autour de mon poignet. Et il me tire. Il m'entraîne dans la foule humaine en poussant tout le monde. Mes chaussures volent derrière moi. J'espère que Lilly ne m'en voudra pas trop... Je suis Ace sans hésiter, alors que Hancock s'époumone derrière nous :

\- Rattrapez ces vermines ! ET QUE CA SAUTE !

Ses troupes vont se mettre à notre poursuite, il n'en fait aucun doute. Nous nous extrayons de l'assemblée. Mon corps suit à la perfection celui d'Ace bien qu'il court aussi vite qu'il le peut. Il ne me ménage pas car il sait que j'ai une bonne foulée. J'aime cette considération qu'il a à mon égard. Je me sens estimée.

Nous gravissons les escaliers de marbre et pénétrons dans la demeure. Nous gloussons comme des fous, pleurons tellement de rire que nous prenons portes et murs, bonnes et majordomes. Rapidement, je ne parviens plus à réguler mon souffle. Nous nous perdons dans les couloirs. A un moment, nous faisons une pause à l'étage, dans un long corridor, croyant avoir semé nos poursuivants. Toutefois, nous sommes alertés par des bruits de pas dans l'escalier qui mène ici. Ni une ni deux, Ace ouvre une porte au hasard et nous nous enfermons à l'intérieur.

La pièce est plongée dans une semi-obscurité. J'imagine que la fenêtre doit donner sur le jardin où se déroule la fête d'anniversaire. J'arpente du regard ce que je pense être un cabinet. Tout ce qui je parviens à saisir est l'éclat que renvoie la lumière du dehors dans les yeux d'Ace. Des yeux figés sur moi. Dans la précipitation et la crainte d'être repérés, je me suis plaquée contre le mur. Et lui contre moi.

L'obscurité. Il a ce pouvoir d'alimenter l'excitation et les chenilles. Des chenilles qui deviennent chrysalides puis papillons. Des papillons qui remuent sauvagement dans mon ventre. Je respire bruyamment, je suis persuadée qu'il peut percevoir mon cœur qui rompt ma poitrine pour marteler son torse. Il recule pour que son corps n'écrase plus le mien.

Et puis tout à coup les lumières s'éteignent, comme lorsque Hancock a fait son entrée avec Luffy. La fête est terminée, je l'ai gâchée. Mais je ne parviens pas à culpabiliser. Pas maintenant alors que je ne le distingue plus rien du tout et que tout mon corps appelle le sien. Je déglutis et ma bouche tremble lorsque je bafouille :

\- A-Ace... ?

Quelque chose m'échappe dans l'intonation de ma voix. De la supplication. De l'avidité. De la lascivité. Mes joues sont en feu et je ne peux même pas les rafraîchir avec des idées plus conventionnelles car quelque chose se pose dessus.

Des lèvres.

Les siennes.

Elles flattent ma pommette et c'est le seul contact physique qui me retient à lui. Puis elles envisagent un nouvel itinéraire. Elles descendent jusqu'à ma mâchoire, sous mon oreille et viennent se loger dans mon cou. Mes mains se crispent contre le mur dans mon dos. J'ai tellement peur de tout briser, de faire le geste de trop comme lors de notre premier baiser. Un souffle brûlant vient ébouillanter ma peau.

\- Akira ?

Mon prénom. Tous les poils de mon corps se hérissent. Ma voix chevrote :

\- O...oui ?

\- Action ou vérité ?

\- A...action...

\- Repousse-moi.

Sa voix est tellement rauque que la température monte encore d'un cran. Je sens de la sueur couler le long de ma nuque. Il enchaîne dans un sifflement grave :

\- Repousse-moi avant que je...

« _Que je devienne fou _» je crois l'entendre marmonner. Mes neurones font des saltos dans ma cervelle et je peine à réfléchir. Cependant il m'a donné une mission, je ne peux pas l'omettre. Je l'écarte brusquement de moi, l'envoyant dans les ténèbres de la pièce. Pièce dans laquelle je m'avance. A présent que ma vision s'est habituée, je crois discerner un imposant bureau. Mes aspirations peu orthodoxes invoquent des images à mon esprit. Mon corps, allongé dessus. Le sien, surplombant le mien. Je m'en détourne pour ne pas perdre la boule et tente d'apercevoir mon partenaire dans la pièce. En vain. Là où il se tient, la pénombre règne en maître. Je racle ma gorge asséchée et déclare :

\- Action ou vérité ?

\- Action.

Cette fois sa voix s'est faite dévorée par quelque chose que je n'ose pas nommer. Un mot beaucoup trop équivoque qui commence par un « d », qui finit par « ir » et qui risque de me rendre folle. J'inspire profondément puis souris un peu tristement. Jamais « vérité », n'est-ce pas Ace ? Tu n'aimes pas parler de toi, je le sais. Dans ce cas...

\- Recommence. En le faisant pour _de vrai _cette fois.

Je serre les poings, m'apprêtant à essuyer un refus immédiat. Je m'attends à un « _Non _», qu'il soit hésitant ou affirmé. Je m'attends à récolter les morceaux de ma déception pour les recoller plus tard. Je m'attends à... à tout.

A tout sauf à _ça_. A ce qu'il fasse ce que j'avais espéré de toutes mes forces. Un bras jaillit des ténèbres pour me tirer encore plus dans la pénombre. Je perçois ses dents avant sa bouche. Elles percutent les miennes dans un bruit sonore. Comme pour s'excuser, sa langue vient les caresser aussitôt après. J'en ai la chair de poule. Une main ferme vient agripper ma nuque pour me forcer à relever la tête. Même si je l'avais voulu, Ace y met tant de férocité que je n'aurais pu me dégager de son emprise. Tout comme je ne peux empêcher un gémissement de s'extraire de ma gorge lorsque sa langue quitte mes dents pour laisser le champ libre à ses lèvres. Ses lèvres qui grignotent les miennes comme si j'étais un met des plus succulents.

Violence impétuosité brutalité. Voilà ce qui grouille dans ses entrailles et qui se réveille lorsqu'il ne peut plus se contrôler. Il est le volcan qui entre en irruption, le feu qui croît pour devenir incendie. Il n'y a pas de demi-mesure. De nombreuses personnes le décrivent ainsi et le fuient. Ses emportements ne plaisent pas à tout le monde.

Mais à moi si.

Oh mon Dieu.

Car il ne m'effraie pas, je n'ai jamais était terrifiée par lui. Je l'accepte tout entier et surtout je m'estime.

Je m'estime enfin.

Je me sens capable de gérer ça. Les papillons de tout à l'heure parcourent tout mon organisme, s'extrayant par millier de mon bas ventre. Je ne peux plus rester inactive, je n'ai plus peur de tout briser. Mes mains sont des serres. Elles agrippent si violemment son gilet que les quelques boutons restant s'éparpillent sur le sol. Son grognement se perd dans ma bouche. Je me tiens sur la pointe des pieds pour goûter le plus possible _de lui_. Mes phalanges inexpérimentées dessinent fébrilement le contour de ses abdominaux. Son ventre se creuse par moment au contact de ma peau tiède. Mon autre main n'est pas moins active. Elle s'est égarée dans l'ébène de ses cheveux épais.

Lui aussi se laisse tenter par la rencontre de mon corps. L'une de ses paumes vient patrouiller tout le long de mon dos nu. Et son autre main... Oh Seigneur son autre main qui effleure ma cuisse, passe sous ma robe l'espace du seconde pour finalement renoncer et se pose à la racine de mes cheveux.

Je m'embrase au fil des secondes. Nos bouches sont scellées, je n'ai plus de souffle mais pour rien au monde je n'arrêterai. Oh mon Dieu... oh mon Dieu ! Dans cette obscurité totale, il n'y a que lui. Que ses mains, son halène, son odeur, ses cheveux, ses lèvres, ses...

BAAAAAM

\- Ah ! Vous voilà les tourtereaux !

Ah non, il y a également Nami. La lumière s'allume et nous sommes éblouis.

\- Ah putain Nami ! râle Ace.

Après quelques secondes passées à nous cramer la rétine, nous voilà habitués à l'éclairage artificiel. La première chose que je remarque c'est qu'Ace et moi sommes étroitement enlacés. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne nous écartons. Nous nous fixons, partageant la même pensée. La barrière entre nous, qui s'était déjà fissurée le soir du concert, est à présent détruite. Plus aucun obstacle ne subsiste. Nami nous lance un regard fougueux:

\- Roh la la ce que vous êtes choux ! Par contre pour votre première fois vous aurez pu choisir quelque chose de plus confortable, bande de coquins !

Première fois ? A ces mots je rougis et enfin nous dénouons nos membres. Nous ne sommes pas allés jusque là ! Ace soupire :

\- Classe Nami, très classe.

\- Fais pas ta sainte nitouche alors que tu étais en train de peloter les fesses d'Akira avant que je n'arrive.

\- Quoi ?! Je n'étais pas en train de... Et déjà comment tu nous as retrouvés ?!

Les orbes chocolat de Nami pétillent de malice. Je me demande qui de Lord ou de mon amie est le plus calé sur la vie des autres... La rouquine bombe son buste et donc sa poitrine opulente.

\- Qu'importe ! En tout cas, laissez-moi vous dire une chose vis à vis de ce qui s'est passé avec Hancock...

Ses talons claquent contre le parquet à mesure qu'elle s'avance vers nous. Enfin vers moi. Elle me saisit par les épaules. Un sourire vient éclipser le froncement de ses sourcils :

\- Je suis fière de toi.

\- T'étais pas censée dire ça ! s'écrit Ace en claquant son bras.

\- Roh ça va ! T'étais le premier à te fendre la poire je te rappelle !

Ace papillonne des paupières, comme si ce qu'a dit la rouquine venait de percuter son cerveau. Puis il revient à moi et pouffe à nouveau :

\- Je dois avouer que c'est la scène la plus hilarante à laquelle j'ai assistée.

Je lui souris, comme pour le remercier et ramasse le nœud que j'ai dérobé à la Reine du lycée. Une pensée me traverse.

\- Où est Lilly ?

\- Toujours en train de t'inquiéter pour la blandinette ! rétorque Nami hilare. Après voter fuite, elle a balancé une autre remarque à Hancock qui s'est mise à pleurer avant de partir. Aaaaaah que c'est bon d'être méchants ! Bon c'est pas tout mais il faut partir, on va finir par se faire repérer !

Ce soir là j'ai compris plusieurs choses.

Déjà que je n'aimais pas les soirées mondaines. De toute évidence, je n'étais pas faite pour elles, dixit Nami qui se souvient très bien du fiasco de son anniversaire.

Ensuite que je pouvais porter de jolis vêtements tout en étant moi-même. Pas besoin de dix couches de maquillage ou de vêtements trop moulants. Il suffisait de trouver ce qui me correspondait le mieux. J'ai senti que j'étais parvenue à quelque chose qui reflétait ma personne lorsque les yeux d'Ace me hurlaient sans cesse qu'il me trouvait charmante. C'est fou le nombre de phrases que je peux dénicher dans ses onyx.

Troisièmement, qu'Ace était parvenu à assumer ce qui se tramait entre nous. Il ne s'est pas encore livré verbalement mais ce soir son corps a parlé pour lui. Et il m'a donné une merveilleuse réponse.

Quatrièmement, et même si je le savais déjà, Lilly est la plus belle fille du monde. Bien plus que Hancock.

Enfin, que ladite Vipère ne risque pas de passer l'éponge sur cet épisode.

Oh ça non.

* * *

* s'évente avec la queue du chat*  
Booooooooooon ! * **essuie sa bave*** Il était chaud ce chapitre xD On l'attendait depuis un bail, on avait tellement hâte de pouvoir écrire l'anniversaire de Hancock ! Déjà car on savait que ça allait être le carnage et aussi parce queeeeee... voilà quoi xD * zieute du côté des quatre loulous * Hancock en prend plein la tronche à son propre anniversaire, franchement je n'aime pas son perso dans le manga mais là les filles sont durs ! Jusqu'où ça va les mener ? Mystère ! Bon... * aperçoit Akira et Ace qui ont encore envie de s'embrasser * Arrêtez les enfants j'ai déjà chaud ! Portez-vous bien, on vous dit à dans un mois !


	28. Vive la Reine !

**-** Merci à **Eldelwynne **d'avoir rejoint l'aventure ! prépare ta jupette et tient toi bien à tes chaussettes ! ici tout est permis :3

Coucou la compagnie ! Vous l'attendiez et le voiciiii héhé ! Je suis prête à parier que vous ne savez pas quelle reine il s'agit ! * bombe la poitrine et rit *. On avance ç grands pas dans l'histoire et je vous conseil de préparer vos mouchoirs et Saintes-Culottes pour la suite ! Merci de nous suivre et prenez soin de vous ! on se retrouve le mois prochain pour encore plus d'aventure. !

* * *

**Chapitre 25****:**

**Vive la Reine**** !**

**Point de vue de Lilly**** :**

Le week-end a beau être passé dessus, je ris encore de ce qu'il s'est passé à l'anniversaire de Boa. De TOUT ce qui s'est passé, c'est même presque trop pour mon petit cœur, mon cerveau quant à lui a été dépassé depuis longtemps. Je n'en reviens toujours pas de ce qu'a fait Akira, en plus d'être ma meilleure amie, cette fille est devenue mon idole ! Evidemment qu'il y aura des conséquences, mais la vie est trop courte pour se faire du mouron pour ça, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne suis plus seule, et Akira non plus, quoi qu'il se passe, on le surmontera à deux ! Voire même à 4, 5 ou même 6 ! Les fous sont nombreux héhé !

Je trottine sur le trottoir en plaquant mes mains sur mes joues brûlantes. Mon coeur fait des petits sauts de cabris dans ma poitrine.

Rohlalalala… rien que de repenser à ses yeux…

\- Naaaaaaah !

Je me gifle devant les grilles du lycée sous le regard inquisiteur du surveillant Katakuri.

\- Newgate, tu ferais mieux d'aller récupérer ta copine.

C'est dit d'un ton… impossible de réfuter ou d'opposer une résistance. En même temps, aller récupérer Akira n'est clairement pas la chose la plus désagréable héhé. Même si la tâche va potentiellement impliquer la rencontre avec l'un des trois frères. Elle et « La belle aux bouclettes noires » ne se quittent presque plus. Non pas que physiquement, mais mentalement. Ils vivent leur connexion à 100%, c'est à se demander comment ils ont fait l'un et l'autre pour survivre aussi longtemps dans ce monde sans la présence de l'autre. De vraies âmes sœurs ces deux-là. Je l'aurai parié ! Mais ça doit être un truc de frères ça aussi (en plus du sourire et du besoin d'attention) : le charme irrésistible, on ne peut plus se passer d'eux. Après la « fête » de Boa, Akira a planté, littéralement en bug pendant plusieurs heures, impossible de savoir ce qui s'y est passé. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle a eu « chaud », elle ne répétait que ça. La seule bouillotte vivante qui me vient à l'esprit c'est ce chaudron au sex appeal outrageant qu'est Portgas-san. J'imagine donc, qu'il y a du avoir du rapprochement. Ce serait même très probable qu'ils se soient embrassés ! En plus ce n'est pas leur première fois, ils ont déjà goûté l'un a l'autre, surement avaient-ils un gout de « reviens y ». Je repense à la petite Akira ingénue qui était seule dans la salle d'attente du bureau du directeur. Mouhahaha … ingénue? Plus tant que ça dis donc ! Si ça se trouve elle passera à la casserole avant moi !

\- …

Immobile, mon cerveau m'envoi un scène en flash. Luffy, moi… non, non, non… impossible qu'on puisse le faire lui et moi. Je vais faire un coma bien avant. Je tiendrai pas le coup. Fantasmer c'est plus sur, et encore. Mais le faire en vrai, avoir Luffy en peau et en muscle qui me caresserait ?! Rien qu'à l'idée ma pression sanguine augmente et je vais finir en feu d'artifice hémorragique… J'arrive tranquillement (en planant, près de 80% de mes capacités mentales sont hors d'usage, mon petit cerveau est bien trop occupé à fantasmer sur Luffy) devant les portes de la salle de classe. Mais, à ma grande surprise, il n'y a personne. Pourtant j'entends un bruit étrange, comme un grincement persistant vers le fond de la classe.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ?

J'ose un orteil de patin et pénètre dans la salle des fous. Toujours ce grincement, à croire qu'on s'affère a astiquer je ne sais quoi. J'avance encore plus et me faufile entre les pupitres. Mon petit cœur fait « doki doki » en frôlant celui de Luffy.

C'est là qu'il pose sa tête …. *soupire*

Mes doigts frôlent la partie gondolée de son pupitre, surement à cause des litres de bave qui s'écoulent de ses lèvres quand il dort en classe. Bartoloméo récolte chaque goutte… je ne veux absolument pas savoir ce qu'il en fait. Tout ce que je sais c'est que la jolie peau de Luffy caresse le pupitre.

Ah …. *soupire*

\- AAAAH !

Je sursaute et un frisson de dégoût parcourt tout mon corps. C'était quoi ce gémissement ?

Dans le fond de la classe j'entends des soupirs lourds de plaisir et une respiration haletante. Je cache mon visage dans mes mains et me prépare à fuir. Du coin de l'oeil j'aperçois des cheveux noirs, frisés… et une roue de vélo.

Non… non, noooon … JE NE VEUX PAS IMAGINER CA !

Je décampe à la vitesse grand V en frottant mes bras tant je me sens salie. Buark buark buarkn plus jamais je demanderai à Aokiji-san de me prêter son vélo. PLUS JAMAIS. Mes talons en gomme claquent dans le couloir tandis que je fuis n'importe où. Pourquoi je ne croise personne ? La phrase de Katakuri-san me revient dans la tête, où est Akira ?! Crénom de nom !

\- Tu vas voler dans les plumes de qui avec cette tête-là ? Oye.

Blouse blanche détectée ! Une sucette dans la bouche, Marco me rejoint en souriant. J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je ne l'ai pas vu ! Toute guillerette je ne cache pas ma joie et il me caresse le haut du crâne.

\- Depuis quand t'es aussi poli ?

Il léchouille sa sucette et son regard devient joueur.

\- Depuis que t'es maquée, oye.

\- Oh, t'es sur que ce n'est pas depuis que tu as revu Alisha?

Pour le coup, c'est lui qui s'étouffe et toussote en riant.

\- Sacré oisillon.

Il reprend sa marche et je le suis sans réfléchir.

\- Comment elle va ? osai-je.

\- Comme une chasseuse de prime, elle va. Sa liberté lui appartient je n'ai rien à dire dessus, oye.

\- Pas même que tu voudrais la voir plus souvent ?

L'infirmier se contente de m'écraser le sommet du crâne et me gratifiant d'un « mêle-toi de tes petites affaires l'oisillon ». Impossible de ne pas rire et d'avoir le coeur chaud. Au détour d'un couloir je passe ma main dans son dos et dépose ma tête contre lui. Marco lève son bras et la dépose sur mon épaule. Ce grand frère (diablement sexy) que la vie m'a donné, j'ai vraiment le sentiment d'être avec quelqu'un de ma famille, de mon clan. De donnerai ma vie pour lui.

\- Au fait, t'es pas au gymnase ?

\- Pourquoi ? C'est pas aujourd'hui le sport.

\- Y'a l'élection de la Reine du Lycée, et ta copine fait partie des candidats.

\- HEIN ?

Nom d'un mouton bleu ! C'est pas possible !?

Je détale à toute blinde vers le gymnase, voici donc pourquoi j'étais toute seule ! Sur les murs, mes yeux découvrent enfin tout les affiches collées concernant l'élection ! Comment j'ai fait pour ne pas les voir ! RRRRAAAAAAAH foutu cerveau d'obsédée ! Le gymnase est complètement décoré. Il y a beaucoup de monde devant les portes mais je me faufile. Pitié dites-moi que ça n'a pas commencé ! Je pousse, je bouscule tous ceux qui se dresse sur mon chemin. Pitié, Pitié.

Soudain, devant moi je le repère, je lui saute dessus.

\- Portgas-san ! C'est quoi cette connerie ? Akira est nominée dans cette mascarade ?

Il me rattrape et m'agrippe les jambe, je respire mal, j'ai trop couru.

\- Nan, me pose pas, j'arrive plus à marcher, vient on va se poser sur les gradins.

\- Ok, mais j'ai appris ça aussi ce matin ! C'est incompréhensible.

Il avance, les gens s'écartent devant nous, l'avantage d'être des parias. Portgas-san me dépose sur les gradins, à côté de moi j'attrape illico Vivi!.

\- Là, il faut que tu m'expliques !

\- Hé hé … disons que… quand elle m'en a parlé je pensais qu'elle plaisantait mais visiblement elle l'a fait…

\- QUI A FAIT QUOI !?

\- C'est Nami qui a inscrit Akira sur la liste des candidats, il y a un moment déjà, mais au final, Akira se retrouve dans les finalistes…

Portgas-san et moi nous regardons, surement la même envie de trucider la rouquine nous traverse. Je regarde le parquet du gymnase transformé en immense scène avec des allées pour défiler. Puis j'imagine mon Akira, ma sauvage au coeur pur… impossible pour elle de supporter toute cette pression, tous ces regards…

\- Portgas-san il faut qu'on …

Il a beau caché son menton derrière sa main, je vois quand même qu'il sourit. Pourquoi sourit-il ? Il faut vite tirer Akira de ce merdier ! Elle n'est pas capable de faire ça ! Puis je le vois rire dans sa paume, et s'étirer le dos.

\- Elle va toutes les défoncer.

Ce que je vois, c'est donc de la confiance?!

\- Les défoncer ?! Ça ne va pas non ? A chaque fois qu'elle chausse quelque chose ça finit en massacre ! Hors de question que je la laisse se ridiculiser.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle risque ? Elle s'est visiblement baladé en culotte dans le lycée, elle a foutu à poils la Reine, et pire que tout…. Elle est proche de moi. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il peut lui arriver de pire? Eh puis, si quelque chose arrive, on est là.

Il me cogne l'épaule avec la sienne.

\- Le duo de parias. On sera là pour elle et corriger ceux qui s'en prennent à cette fille. M'est avis qu'elle sait quand même se défendre toute seule. Bref, je pense en plus qu'elle a ses chances face à Boa, ça promet d'être intéressant.

Depuis quand? Depuis quand une nouvelle version de Portgas-san est sortie ? Une version pleine d'empathie, de considération et de confiance ! Je suis trouée. Mais le pire, c'est qu'il n'a carrément pas tord ! Je veux par tous les moyens éviter à Akira de souffrir mais finalement le pire serait que je perde confiance en elle.

\- Pas moyen, cette fille, elle va tout défoncer.

\- Eh puis si quoique ce soit arrive, je referai le portrait façon Newgate, avec un soupçon d'Ablydan (pas trop sinon je vais faire sauter l'école). D'ailleurs !

Je sors mon portable de ma poche et compose le numéro de mon père. Il décroche dès la première sonnerie.

\- Papa !

\- _Oui ma chérie._

\- Horad est dans les parages ?

_\- Euh, il vient de s'absenter mais va revenir… Tu veux lui parler ?_

Oh, mon petit papa s'inquiète, ne sois pas jaloux, tu es le seul eucalyptus paternel sur lequel je veux me greffer, foi de Lilly-koala.

\- Non, pas la peine mais dis lui vite d'envoyer un message ou d'appeler Akira, elle est candidate pour l'élection de la Rien du Lycée ! Elle va défiler et tout ! Il faut lui souhaiter bonne chance !

_\- Oh ! D'accord, promis !_

Je t'embrasse fort papa !

_\- Moi aussi mon trésor._

Fais attention à toi !

_\- Embrasse ta mère._

Promi !

Je raccroche, pleine d'énergie.

Du coin de l'oeil je distingue la curiosité de Portgas-san, il ne doit pas savoir le lien qui unis nos paternels à Akira et moi, mieux vaut qu'il l'ignore pour le moment. Je ne m'appesantis pas plus sur la conversation que j'ai eu avec mon cher papa, pas le temps: les lumières viennent de s'éteindre. J'ai le coeur qui bat et je me répète sans cesse:

Vas y Akira !

\- YOHOHOHOHO ! Bienvenue à tous ! Ça fait si longtemps que je n'avais pas vu autant de personne vivantes rassemblées YOHOHOHOH! Permettez-moi de vous accueillir convenablement !

Portgas-san et moi murmurons ensemble « de personnes… _vivantes_? ». Quand soudain les projecteurs s'allument et braquent un grand type en costume noir avec un afro. Ses petites lunettes noires étincellent sous son énorme sourire. Le petit chapeau qui tient (on ne sait comment) sur sa chevelure dense sursaute à chaque fois qu'il gesticule. Il porte une lavallière bleu et tient une canne dans sa main. Le micro grésille tant il rit fort.

\- C'est Brook Soulking, notre professeur de musique…

Oh, voilà pourquoi je ne l'avais jamais vu, mais effectivement, Portgas-san doit le connaître puisque les trois frères suivent le club de musique. Mon coeur est atteint d'un petit hoquet, mais pas le temps de penser à Luffy, je reste focalisée sur Akira.

\- Yohohoh, voici celle que vous attendez tous et qui va remettre son titre en jeu aujourd'hui : acclamez la Reine BOA HANCOCK !

Une musique épique raisonne dans les hauts parleurs et des fumigènes recouvrent la scène. Les strombinoscopes s'affolent et la foule est en délire. D'ordinaire j'aurai hué mais vu l'humiliation qu'on lui a fait subir à son anniversaire, mon empathie légendaire me fait rester calme, elle peut quand même savourer son moment de gloire. Dans l'assistance, toutes les pancartes de soutien sont levées et des déclarations d'amour fusent, certains se sont brisé la voix pour elle.

Mon empathie a ses limites et je ne réprime pas la grimace qui se dessine sur mon visage.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a ? t'as mal au ventre.

Bzzzz… en une seconde mon épine dorsale se réveille et un frisson parcourt tout mon corps.

\- Luffy ?

Il grimpe de la rangée en-dessous de moi et vient pousser Portgas-san pour s'asseoir entre nous. La main calée sur son chapeau de paille il est tout en nage.

\- tu as transpiré.

\- Ouais, ça a été sacrement difficile de traverser tout ce monde et vous rejoindre !

Je glisse un oeil vers Portgas-san, depuis quand ce type fait des choses bien sans qu'on le lui demande?

\- Tu étais où?

Je sors un mouchoir de ma poche et commence à éponger front de Luffy. Il s'en saisit d'un pour essuyer sa nuque. Intérieurement je me dis « zut, je voulais le faire »…

\- Dans les coulisses, Hancock m'avais demandé de l'aide.

Arf… impossible de réagir autrement que de m'arrêter net. Imaginez Luffy qui aide Boa a enfiler sa robe d'Impératrice aux gros nibards… ARF ! Je soupir, essayant malgré tout de faire abstraction. Alors je reprends mon épongeage de la sueur de Luffy.

\- Est-ce que tu as vu Aki…

* Smooch *

C'est le bruit qu'a fait le baiser de Luffy sur mes joues. Un baiser rapide mais convaincu, et convainquant. Les valves d'hormones s'ouvrent à nouveau dans ma tête et mon cerveau se retrouve vite noyer dans des miasmes énamourés.

\- Tu pensais à Hancock, alors comme ça, t'y penses plus.

\- Hein ? Non, je pensais juste à Boa et Aki…

* Smack *

Ce baiser là à sonné différemment. Je sens encore l'empreinte de ses lèvres dans le creux de mes joues, un peu plus près de mes lèvres. Il a récidivé. Je me demande ce qu'il se passerait si je prononcer le nom de la Reine une troisième fois.

\- Bo…

\- Eh, vous deux, regardez ça !

Peu importe ce que Vivi veut me montrer, je suis à peu près certaine que c'était beaucoup moins intéressant que ce que nous allions faire, Luffy et moi. Il détourne rapidement la tête vers la scène, je suis dégoûtée… Puisqu'il n'y a plus que ça à faire, je baisse les yeux vers le catwolk. Qu'est-ce qui m'a privée de baiser alors ?

\- NOM D'UN COUCOU ! C'est quoi cette horreur ?

\- Qui a osé inscrire Dellinger dans le concours de Reine ! C'est quoi ce manque de considération ? Bon, même si je sais que lui même en a manqué…. Quand même ! C'est outrageant !

\- Eh la crevette ! T'es bien mignonne dans ton petit bikini !

\- Tourne toi qu'on voit le reste !

\- Tu l'as planquée où?

Des voix et des rires fusent de partout et le pauvre Dellinger tremblote et bout, perché sur ses hauts talons, je vois de la fumée sortir de ses cornes.

\- J'ai … j'ai accepté de faire ça … pour vous dire que …

La ferme, on veux voir ton p'tit popotin la mignonne !

\- Pour vous dire que …

\- T'as pas entendu, retourne toi !

Là c'en est trop ! Dellinger est à deux doigts de lâcher ou de pleurer, hors de question que je laisse de tels propos impunis ! Je défait l'un de mes patins et, précision d'archer oblige je vise et … HEAD SHOOOOOT ! Le sommet du crâne du malotru qui se faisait entendre jusque là a sonné creux ! Héhé ! On l'entendra plus pendant un bon moment.

Je toussote et me rassoies tranquillement sous les regards désapprobateurs d'Ace et Vivi, Luffy se lève et crie:

\- Vas y Dellinger ! On t'écoute !

Quand c'est Luffy qui le dit, tout le monde se tait ! Personne n'ose dire quoique ce soit. Alors qu'il se rassoit, Luffy prend ma main dans la sienne et me chuchote : « joli tir ». Il noue ses doigts dans les miens et vient coller son épaule contre la mienne. Vas y parle Dellinger, pardon si je ne t'écoute pas trop par contre, je suis perdu dans le regard marron de ce fou à côté de moi. Son sourire s'étire et fait plisser sa cicatrice sous l'oeil. J'ai soudain envie de l'embrasser.

\- Bon ! Ça va c'est bon vous m'écoutez bande de tâches !? Ce que je veux dire c'est que, je veux qu'il y ait une élection pour un roi du lycée ! Pourquoi que les filles ?! Et pourquoi que sur la beauté ?! On élit une Reine à chaque saison ! Toutes les saisons sont différentes alors pourquoi c'est toujours la même qui l'emporte ? Y'a pleins d'autres critères que la beauté à elle seule !

Oh oh … c'est qu'il ose finalement se dresser contre Boa ? Dellinger s'affirme vraiment de plus en plus. Il me plait ce type !

Evidemment des huées se font entendre mais il a la meilleure des réponses.

\- Vous tous là, vous n'aurez qu'à monter sur la scène la prochaine fois et on verra qui portera la couronne !

La foule bouge et semble accepter la proposition, il semblerait donc qu'il y aura prochainement l'élection d'un Roi du Lycée ! Je tourne la tête vers le premier prétendant (l'unique) qui me vient à l'esprit. Luffy n'arrête pas de rire.

\- Il a bien fait ! Quelque chose me dit que le règne de Boa touche à son terme. Je suis un peu triste pour elle.

\- Triste ? Oh, bah pas moi.

Comment peut-il être triste pour elle ? Mmmmmh …

\- Luffy

\- Oui ?

\- Je pense à Boa.

Je dégaine mon index et le pointe contre ma joue rebondie. Il pouffe de rire et vient déposer un baiser sur ma peau rougissante. Et me susurre:

\- ça va mieux comme ça ?

\- Huuum …. Pas sure.

Il défait délicatement ses doigts des miens et vient poser sa main sur ma cuisse. Son visage bascule de ma joue à mon cou et je me retrouve à agripper sa jambe sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Après avoir déposé son baiser, Luffy se décale doucement mais je vient coller mon visage au sien. Je ne veux pas qu'il arrête.

\- Je peux pas, tu n'es pas encore à moi.

Pourtant j'en ai l'envie furieuse. D'être à lui. Sans aucune restriction.

« Merci d'applaudir la prochaine candidate: Crimson Akira ! »

On fera ça plus tard, mais pas trop tard quand même ! Ayé ! Les projecteurs fout leur travaille et braquent le rideau qui va bientôt s'ouvrir ! L'excitation me gagne et enfin le rideau s'ouvre sur Akira ! Akira ! Akira …?

C'est une Akira momie qui se tient, stoïque et droite comme un « i » au fond de la scène. J'ai peur. Elle tient à la main sa veste d'uniforme et des chaussures à talon, elle avance complètement gainée dans sa robe de satin dégueulasse. Qui donc a osé lui faire mettre ça ? C'est un scandale !

Une fois au bord de la scène, Brook-senseï lui tend le micro. Elle l'attrape mais on entend le tissu de sa robe craque à cause de ce simple mouvement. Eh oui l'abrutie qui l'a habillé ne sait pas qu'Akira a les bras musclés ! C'est pas donné à n'importe quelle robe de lui résister ! Gros nul !

Elle attrape le micro et alors Brook-senseï lui pose une question :

\- Crimson Akira, peux tu te présenter à ceux qui ne te connaissent pas encore?

\- Euh oui oui mais avant j'ai juste une petite chose à faire.

Elle tend à nouveau le micro au professeur et une fois débarrassée et contracte ses épaules pour définitivement achever les coutures de cette robe hideuse. Puis elle se baisse et arrache le bas du tissu. Ses jambes athlétiques et sa peau colorée rayonne à la lumière des projecteurs.

Akira enfile alors son blaser au logo du lycée et récupère le micro.

\- Voilà, comme ça c'est mieux. Je suis Akira, Crimson Akira et vous me voyez tous telle que je suis. J'ai beaucoup hésité avant de monter, si hésité que je ne suis pas allée aux toilettes. Mais je me suis dit que je ne m'étais jamais présentée à tout le monde, à chacun d'entre alors qu'on fait tous partie du même lycée ! Donc me voilà, Akira ! Vous m'avez peut-être déjà vu dans la cour, ou ailleurs. Mais je suis moi (Elle contemple sa robe décousue) je suis pas parfaite, j'ai peur de beaucoup de choses et je doute de moi. Je ne suis pas un tissu parfaitement ajusté et beau sous tout rapport. Parfois je pleure, parfois je suis en colère. Mais j'essaie toujours de faire de mon mieux. Donc je porte cette veste, y'a le logo de l'école dessus. C'est la première fois que je vais dans une école alors j'en prend soin, et nous avons tous la même. Des fois elle cache ce qui ne vas pas, des fois elle donne du courage. Je ne veux pas que vous votiez pour moi, je ne veux pas porter de couronne, mes cheveux sont faits pour être libres, mais je voulais me présenter. Maintenant je peux le faire, mieux que la toute première fois, j'ai mes amis, j'ai tous ces gens que j'aime. Donc, bonjour à tous, je m'appelle Crimson Akira, _Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu. _

Elle s'incline et le silence se poursuit.

Mon coeur bond dans ma poitrine, pour une fois j'aimerai qu'il la perce pour aller la rejoindre !

\- MA CULOTTE EST VERTE ! ELLE T'A PORTÉ CHANCE !

Debout sur les gradin je lui fait les plus ostensibles Coucou que mes petits bras me permettent.

\- T'ES COMPLÈTEMENT CINGLÉE !

Cette fois c'est Ace qui est débout à son tour et qui hurle à s'en rompre les cordes vocales.

\- CETTE FILLE A RUINÉ MON ANNIVERSAIRE MAIS JE L'AIME QUAND MÊME VOTEZ POUR ELLE !

Nami est elle-aussi debout et s'égosille pour se faire entendre. Bientôt tous les membres de cette classe de fous se manifestent pour la soutenir et couvrir ce long silence. Personne n'arrête la classe des fous. A coté de moi Luffy rajoute :

\- T'ES LA FILLE DE LA FRATRIE !

Et il éclate de rire quand Portgas-san lui en colle une en hurlant « t'es con ! ». Akira pars non pas sous les applaudissement mais sous les éclats de rire de toute la classe. Je suis certains que tous ceux que l'ont côtoyé sont si fiers d'elle.

Nous nous rasseyons, sans la moindre considération pour les autres candidats.

J'ai passé la suite des défilés à jouer le tampon entre les deux frères qui se chamaillaient, plus ou moins brutalement. A vrai dire, j'ai profité de mon titre de tampon pour gratter quelques contacts physiques avec Luffy. Y'a pas à dire, je suis foutue de ce point de vue, quand il est là, j'ai constamment envie de le toucher. J'ai beau lutter, mon gêne koala semble vouloir interférer avec Luffy. Je pensais jusque là que seul mon père pouvait me transformer en pot de glu … Mais c'est sans compter mon Monkey.

L'heure des résultats approche, je n'ai même pas regardé le défilé de Boa, tout le monde s'est mis à hurler alors j'ai préféré écouter Luffy me raconter le rêve étrange qu'il avait fait, à propos d'un énorme monstre marin en forme de vache. Il salivait rien qu'en imaginant le goût qu'il pouvait avoir et au réveil il a avait si faim qu'il a décimé tout le frigo. J'en connais un (blond) qui devait en être ra-vi.

\- Yolololooooo le comité s'est entretenu ! Et une gagnante a été décidée !

\- Oh ? Le comité?

Comme pour répondre à ma question, le projecteur braque certains membres du corps enseignant avachis dans leurs fauteuils. Doflamingo-senseï et ses plumes qui virevoltent, même derrière ses lunettes je peux déceler son regard sadique… Brrr. Belmère aussi est de la partie ! Elle fait un large coucou à sa fille et cogne au passage Shanks-senseï dont la bulle de sommeil éclate. Le seul à être digne malgré la quantité de veines crispées sur son front c'est Garp-sama. Et.. oh! Sabo-sempaï est là aussi ! Évidemment en tant que président du conseil des élèves il doit avoir une voix !

Une idée me vient alors, et si …. Et siiii … ET SIIII AKIRA ETE FINALEMENT ELUE ?! Je ne vois personne dans ce comité qui pourrait ne pas soutenir mon amie.

J'attrape la manche de Luffy et colle mes lèvres à son oreille.

\- Il y a finalement des chances pour qu'Akira devienne la nouvelle Reine !?

Il ne me répond pas et se contente de hocher positivement la tête. Il s'en doutait depuis le début !? MOOON DIEU …. ! Luffy me regarde avec amusement mais je ne peux pas lui dire que je suis surprise de comprendre qu'il ait réfléchi, nan, je vais m'abstenir.

Brook-senseï ouvre une enveloppe et j'attrape les mains des deux frères. Ace serre aussi la mienne, il doit stresser pour Akira, prêt à intervenir si besoin est. A nous trois on sautera à la gorge du premier qui s'en prendrait à elle ! PAS TOUCHE A MA COPINE !

Les candidats sont alignés sur le bord de la scène, toutes sur leur 31, sauf mon Akira qui est elle-même en toute impunité, et hors de question que ça change ! Boa arbore sa cambrure légendaire, mais je suis certaine que ses obus épongeront ses larmes ! Ton règne s'achève la vipère.

\- Yolololoooo !

D'un coup de canne, Brook-senseï décachète l'enveloppe contenant les résultats ! Impossible de lire sur son visage, il est aussi expressif qu'un cadavre ! JE VEUX SAVOIR ! Dans le fond de la scène, les soeurs serpents apportent la couronne de la Reine. Tout le mode retient son souffle.

\- La nouvelle Reine de Grand Line, qui règnera pour la saison de l'automne jusqu'au l'élection de l'hiver est …

MAIS DIS LE BORDEL DE CANARD !

\- est …..

RAAAH JE VAIS LE BUTER !

A coté de moi Portgas-san bout littéralement et Luffy explose de rire.

\- CRIMSON AKIRA !

Et là… et là …

Les fous font ce qu'ils savent faire le mieux : semer le chaos ! C'est évident que Garp-sama va s'arracher les cheveux mais en même temps fallait s'y attendre ! Le grabuge ça nous connait ! Partout dans la salle ça saute, ça hurle et ça aboie ! J'entends Batoloméo, Cavendish, Vinsmoke-san et Nami remuer tout autour d'eux. Portgas-san s'effondre, soulagé et épuisé. Luffy me hisse dans ses bras et lance son chapeau de paille. Tous hurlent « Vive la Reine ». C'est une sacrée victoire pour une fille qui n'avait jamais mis le pied dans une école.

Dans le fond de la scène, je vois les soeurs serpent tirer une tronche ! L'une d'elle a même la langue qui racle le plancher… une longue langue verte…

\- Pose moi.

Je tapote la main de Luffy, je suis certaine que ce vert me dit quelque chose. Mais pas le temps de réfléchir plus, mon attention se reporte que Akira. Déroutée, il titube et recule finalement. Plus qu'à contre coeur, les soeur serpent lui tendent la couronne qu'arboraient leur soeur avec une énorme fierté. Dans ma tête, j'essaie d'anticiper les évènements et en aucun cas je ne vois Akira porter cette horreur. Je me baisse et tire Portgas-san par le bras. Sans broncher il se met rapidement sur pieds et Luffy m'aide à descendre des gradins. Nous courrons à travers la foule tandis que le micro fait sonner les paroles échangées sur scène.

\- Je… je ne veux pas de la couronne.

\- Quoi !? Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'elle représente ? Hurle Boa.

\- Non, et je m'en moque, je n'ai pas fait ça pour être élue où pour porter un bijoux pareil ! Ça n'a aucun sens !

\- Aucun sens? As-tu la moindre idée de ce que tu m'as pris espèce de débile ?

\- Vite vite il faut qu'on tire Akira de là !

J'entends le micro grésiller quand il s'abat sur le parquet. Portgas-san est déjà monté sur scène. Je me hisse à mon tour comme je le peux. Luffy me porte et nous sommes désormais tous les trois devant l'auditoire.

Portagas-san tient Akira dans ses bras et reçoit dans son dos le martèlement de Boa qui s'acharne à le frapper avec le talon aiguille des chausses laissées sur scène. Je me jette sur le bras de vipère et lui arrache le soulier avant de l'éclater au sol. Luffy attrape le bras de Boa et la force à s'arrêter. Dans un dernier geste, la vipère se saisi de la couronne et l'explose sur le sol. Des éclats me lacèrent légèrement le visage sous le regard jouissif de Boa.

\- De toute façon tu es recouverte de sang ! Elle me hurle dessus.

J'attrape quelques morceaux de feu la couronne et me saisi du bras de Boa. En guise de réponse je les lui dépose toutes les brisure de cristal éclaté dans la main.

\- Et toi tu finiras comme ça…

Cette fois le sourire est à moi tandis que je vois des larmes de rage couler sur ses joues. Luffy l'arrache à moi, sans doute qu'il n'apprécie pas ce que je viens de faire, mais tant pis. Je ne tolère pas qu'elle s'en soit prise à mon amie, je préfère qu'elle me déteste. Je saisie le bras de Portgas-san et la main d'Akira et nous descendons de la scène sous les commentaires de Brook-senseï.

\- Vive la Reine !

**Point de vue Akira**:

\- Akira ! Fais demi-tour, maintenant !

Belmer beugle ses consignes dans son haut-parleur. Les vagues sont devenues si agitées que je ne parviens plus à distinguer convenablement les embarcations de la prof de Navigation et de sa fille. Je lève le nez vers le ciel. Les nuages défilent à vives allures à cause des bourrasques mais aucun n'est porteur de pluie. Pourquoi revenir vers le large après avoir parcouru toute cette distance ? Il fait si chaud aujourd'hui pour un mois de septembre alors autant profiter de cette dernière belle journée pour naviguer, non ? Je réfléchis. C'est vrai, c'est dommage mais il serait encore plus regrettable de ne pas écouter Belmer. J'attrape le gouvernail et le voilier commence à dévier lentement à tribord. Avec mon autre main je saisis une pagaie et la bloque dans l'eau pour accélérer la manœuvre. Voilà, dans cette direction. A l'horizon, la baie est quasiment indiscernable.

Et puis tout à coup les courants atmosphériques sont complètement altérés. Les rafales mutent et changent brutalement de sens. Le mât vibre, le baume se laisse influencer par le vent et me percute. C'est si imprévisible que je tombe sur le pont.

\- Wouho, fais-je stupéfaite et un peu sonnée.

Les embruns m'arrosent tandis que je me remets difficilement debout. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi mon embarcation vacille autant ? Je me retourne vers le large et là je reste scotchée pendant une kyrielle de secondes. Des nuages anthracite, voire carrément charbon pour certains, ont envahi le ciel. Un rideau de pluie se dessine au loin et avale à une vitesse folle la distance qui me sépare de ce déluge. C'est époustouflant, presque fascinant.

Mais ô combien dangereux.

Mince, ce n'est pas vrai, mince, mince, mince !

J'ai à peine le temps d'attraper une écoute pour stabiliser la grand-voile que des trombes d'eau s'abattent sur mes épaules. Le crachin flagelle ma peau, en un battement de cil je suis trempée jusqu'aux os. Mes pieds glissent sur le tillac, ma vue est obstruée mais je fais au mieux pour conserver le cap. Où sont Nami et Belmer ? Soudain, mon voilier part à bâbord. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que... Saperlipopette, le safran ! Je m'accroupis difficilement pour redresser le gouvernail, une poigne enserrant l'écoute, mais rien n'y fait, je ne parviens plus à naviguer convenablement. Le safran est au prise avec des courants marins hétéroclites. Le bateau n'est plus équilibré, la gite est devenue beaucoup trop excessive.

A l'aide de mon épaule, je dégage mes cheveux qui se sont greffées à mon visage. Que faire ? Je lève les yeux vers la grand-voile qui semble prête à se déchirer et à m'abandonner. Eurêka ! Il faut que je prenne un ris ! Mon cœur s'affole. Normalement il faut le faire avant de prendre le large en période de gros temps. Serai-je capable de changer mes voiles en pleine tempête ? Je fronce les sourcils. Oui, je peux le faire.

Je lâche tout et le bateau oscille encore plus. Même en ayant le pied marin, je sens la nausée me gagner. Je m'agrippe aux haubans et repère ceux qui vont me sauver la vie : les étais double-gorge. Quelle chance de naviguer avec un voilier qui en possède ! Je défais laborieusement les poulies, les doigts aussi humides que tout le reste. Les étais en main, je tire comme une forcenée, dérapant sur le pont. A l'avant du bateau, le foc se hisse petit à petit et remplace le génois qui s'affale dans la foulée. Vraiment pratique ce système.

Maintenant que le foc, qui facilite les changements de cap, est installé, je vais pouvoir manier plus aisément le gouvernail en m'aidant du vent. Cependant je n'ai pas encore terminé, le voilier file toujours à vive allure. A cette vitesse les vagues deviennent des lames qui menacent de me faire chavirer à chaque instant. Je saisis la drisse et réduis la surface de toile de la grand-voile. C'est mieux mais c'est encore insuffisant, je ne vais pas pouvoir amarrer normalement ! Entre deux éclaboussures qui me flagellent la peau, je crois discerner le rivage. Enfin ! Ah mais... Il est si proche ! Et j'ai un peu trop dérivé par rapport à notre position initiale, du coup je me trouve du pire côté de la baie. C'est à dire celui où il y a des écueils !

En prenant conscience de ça, je lâche tout, de nouveau, mais cette fois plus rien ne pourra sauver le bateau. Je saute par dessus bord avant qu'il ne percute un rocher mousseux. Le voilier explose et des copeaux de bois volent dans tous les sens. La seconde suivante je ne fais absolument plus attention à mon compagnon d'aventure car une vague se jette sur mon dos. L'impact est tel que je vole et m'écroule plusieurs mètres plus loin. L'eau salée envahit mes narines, ma gorge et me brûle les yeux. Oh non ! Je ne vais pas me noyer tout de même ? Oh non ! Je... Juste ciel j'ai pied ! Oui, oui ! Je pousse vigoureusement sur mes jambes et remonte à la surface. Une seconde lame vient s'effondrer sur mes épaules mais je résiste. Je tousse à m'en défaire les poumons tandis que je regagne la berge à quatre pattes. Je m'en suis sortie ! J'y suis parvenue !

\- Akira ! Akira !

Cette voix... Je relève la tête mais ma crinière est pire que des algues gluantes. Ne m'empêchez pas de voir...

\- Lilly ! je hurle, la gorge en feu.

Je tousse encore tandis que j'entends plusieurs bruits de clapots qui se rapprochent. Je me redresse en titubant, les rouleaux marins étant toujours aussi virulents. Ma meilleure amie est là, l'eau lui arrivant aux genoux. Son pull en maille blanc lui mange les cuisses. Sa tresse est détrempée, comme tout le reste de son corps. Je crie à nouveau :

\- Tu vas t'envoler ! Lilly va-t-en !

Là voilà à ma hauteur. Elle me saisit les épaules et malgré l'assaut des vagues elle ne bronche pas. Elle encaisse bien mieux que moi la fureur de la mer. Sourcils froncés, elle déclare :

\- Jamais sans toi !

Elle me traîne sur le sable où nous nous échouons toutes les deux, plaquées par des bourrasques impressionnantes. Après l'eau, le vent. Des grains s'agglutinent sur ma peau. La laisse de mer a également contaminé le sable. Lilly se lève la première et

Oh non de non.

Oh Seigneur.

Lilly s'envole ! Le vent s'arc-boute sur nous et fait gonfler son pull. Ses yeux marrons ouverts comme des soucoupes, elle ne semble pas croire à ce qui est en train de se passer. Je l'avais pourtant dit, Lilly est un poids plume ! Je rampe et bondis à sa hauteur pour lui agripper la cheville. Rends-moi ma Lillynette ! Une autre main entre dans mon champ de vision et attrape la blanche par la taille pour la faire redescendre.

\- Vivi ! je m'écris.

Elle hoche la tête.

\- Agrippez-vous à moi, je vais vous mener jusqu'à la voiture de Belmer !

Sa voix couvre à peine le déluge et le vacarme de la mer. Écussonner à elle, nous avançons d'un pas vigoureux. Mais oui ! Vivi a l'habitude de marcher dans le sable ! Quelle chance qu'elle nous ait retrouvées !

/

\- Saloperie de typhon ! enrage Belmer en frappant sur son volant. Totalement imprévisible, l'île est passée d'une vigilance zéro à une alerte rouge en à peine quelques minutes ! Rough Tell est sujet à de telles perturbations météorologiques mais de ma vie je n'ai jamais vu le temps changé aussi brusquement ! Je vous amène chez moi, nous sommes justes à côté. Même dans cette voiture nous ne sommes pas à l'abri d'un incident. Et dire qu'on a failli perdre l'écrevisse. Ça va loupiotte ?

Je hoche la tête. Lilly regarde par la vitre, le sommet de son crâne dans mon cou. Elle a défait sa natte et ses cheveux fous ont regagné leur liberté. Vivi, de son coté, frictionne mes bras nus. J'ai beau lui dire que je n'ai pas froid, même vêtue uniquement de mon maillot de bain, il n'y a rien à faire. Et puis je ne me sens pas vraiment effrayée. Depuis les événements critiques sur l'île de Banaro où nous avons affronté Teach et sa bande, je me sens moins vulnérable.

\- Je suis dégoûtée, avec ce temps le festival des lanternes de ce soir va être annulé ! peste Nami en retirant le varech de ses courts cheveux roux. On aura acheté le matériel pour rien, c'est de l'argent jeté par la fenêtre ! Heureusement qu'on est toutes les cinq saines et sauves sinon...

Elle grommelle une menace en se rongeant l'ongle du pouce. Je consulte mon portable. Toujours pas de réseau. Et dire que je me faisais une joie de répondre à mon père. J'ai reçu un SMS juste avant de voguer sur mon voilier et Nami et sa mère sur les leurs. Il m'informait qu'après des mois à l'étranger avec le Lord pour cet interminable séminaire, il pouvait enfin rentrer à Rough Tell ! Enfin ! J'ai tellement hâte de le revoir ! Il précisait également qu'ils étaient tous les deux sur le chemin du retour. Lilly, qui était aussi folle de joie que moi en l'apprenant, est à présent bien silencieuse. Ma bouche affronte sa tignasse pour joindre son oreille :

\- Ça va Lilly ?

\- Ce nuage là-bas... Il a une forme bizarre.

Je me penche à la vitre et malgré la kyrielle de cumulus noirâtres, je suis capable de repérer l'intrus.

Parce qu'il ressemble à un serpent.

/

A peine nous sommes entrées dans le vestibule que deux choses nous assaillent : l'odeur d'agrume et des serviettes qui nous heurtent le visage. Des doigts viennent me frictionner le cuir chevelu. Qu... quoi ?

\- Ça va, pas trop chamboulée ?

Je rejette la serviette sur mes épaules et rencontrent des prunelles vert de chrome. Nojiko. C'est marrant, on dirait une fusion entre Nami et Vivi. Attendez... Quoi ?!

\- Comment tu sais ce qui s'est passé ?! je demande, éberluée.

\- Simple hasard, répond à sa place Lilly en haussant les épaules.

Comme souvent, la blanche n'est pas facilement impressionnable par la famille de notre rouquine préférée. Nojiko se laisse prendre au jeu et un sourire narquois se sculpte sur ses lèvres pleines. Elle fait tournoyer son doigt devant elle.

\- Et toi blandinette tu as un trou disgracieux dans la maille de ton pull. Il se trouve juste au dessus de ton joli fessier.

Les yeux plissés, la bouche pincée, Lilly n'accorde visiblement aucun importance à ce que... Ah si finalement, elle s'est contorsionnée à vive allure pour s'assurer de l'état de son lainage. Seulement, elle n'est pas assez souple pour apercevoir le bas de son dos.

\- Pas CE pull, s'il vous plaît ! Dis moi que je n'ai pas de trou Akiki ! s'affole-t-elle.

\- Euh... T'as pas de trou.

\- C'est quoi cette hésitation ?! J'ai un trou c'est ça ?!

\- Ben oui mais tu m'as dit de te dire que tu n'avais pas de trou. Donc t'as pas de trou.

Munie de son doigt, Lilly rédige ma phrase sur sa main pour bien la saisir. Puis elle écarquille ses prunelles d'horreur. Je plaque ma main sur sa bouche pour atténuer son cri. Ça ne va durer qu'une poignée de seconde, elle va vite manquer de souffle.

\- Comment tu peux savoir tout ça ? je répète à l'intention de Nojiko.

\- C'est ma sœur, ça doit suffire comme raison, riposte Nami.

Les deux frangines se sourient avec espièglerie. Belmer vient les prendre dans ses bras musclés :

\- Venez là bande de chipies !

Je souris en les contemplant. Tellement d'amour se dégage d'elles. Vivi sort d'une pièce pour venir vers nous. Elle se balade comme si elle était chez elle, elle doit connaître la maison comme sa poche. Pour notre part c'est une première.

\- J'ai fait couler l'eau chaude, dit-elle.

Oh ! Un bain ! Lilly va pouvoir se réchauffer. Cette perspective lui fait oublier – en partie – la cavité dans son pull et donc dans son cœur. Elle le retire, ainsi que son débardeur et déboutonne son short. Je fais de même en retirant les bretelles de mon maillot de bain une pièce et en l'abaissant jusqu'à la taille. Vivi, sidérée, hausse bien les épaules et lève les mains vers nous.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!

\- T'as dit que tu faisais couler l'eau, je réponds.

\- On peut ajouter plein de bombes de bain ? demande Lilly en triturant la dentelle de sa petite culotte. C'est marrant quand ça mousse partout.

\- L'eau est EN TRAIN de couler, le bain n'est pas encore prêt ! s'exclame Vivi en retenant difficilement un sourire.

La mine de mon amie blanchinette se déforme par la déception. Je ne supporte pas de la voir tristounette ! Je l'entoure de mes bras et la cale contre ma poitrine nue.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Lilly, tu n'attraperas pas froid en restant en sous-vêtements. Je vais te tenir au chaud en te couvrant de mon corps.

\- Oh ! T'as la peau vraiment toute douce ! s'émerveille-t-elle en nouant ses bras dans mon dos.

La famille des chipies nous rejoint pile à ce moment. Belmer nous considère avec attention, une cigarette allumée dans la bouche. Puis elle désigne nos bustes :

\- On dirait que des mandarines sont en train de se faire écrabouiller par des pamplemousses. Ça me donne envie de vous faire un chocolat chaud maison.

A ces mots elle s'éclipse dans une pièce attenante, probablement la cuisine.

\- Euh, ça devient presque gênant les filles, souligne Nojiko en souriant également derrière sa main.

\- T'en fais pas, on finit par se faire à leur bizarrerie, ajoute Nami en lui tapotant l'épaule.

/

L'eau brûlante et la mousse déborde dans la petite salle de bains. Nous rigolons toutes les quatre comme des pintades. La baignoire est si exiguë que nous sommes collées les unes aux autres. Nami la plus grande derrière, Vivi qui fait la même taille qu'elle est placée entre ses jambes. Ses gambettes fuselées m'entourent. Et pour finir notre Lilly de poche tout devant. On se croirait dans un wagon de manège.

Je souris en savonnant les cheveux de Lilly. Ça me rappelle notre première sortie avec Ace et Luffy à la fête foraine. Tant de chemin parcouru depuis, tant d'amour divulgué. Lilly tourne la tête et pouffe.

\- T'as des cœurs qui se sauvent de tes narines Akiki.

\- Ah ah. En fait je me disais que de nombreux sentiments ont été révélés autour de nous.

Frotte, frotte, frotte. Nami doit être en train de récurer le dos de Vivi.

\- C'est vrai, dit-elle d'une voix étonnement douce.

Puis nous commençons à énumérer les couples qui bordent notre quotidien. Sabo et Izou, alias ces deux _sex-symbols_ qui feraient même saigner du nez un bébé venant de naître. Sanji et Zoro, qui paraissent encore un peu mal à l'aise en public, mais en privé... Mes prunelles s'en souviennent encore tout comme mon portable dont l'objectif a failli se fissurer rien qu'en les prenant en photo. D'ailleurs je n'ai toujours pas changé le fond d'écran de mon mobile, et Lilly non plus. Katakuri et Reiju semblent également en phase selon Nami même s'ils ne le montrent pas. Les professeurs s'y mettent aussi. Rayleigh et Shakky incarnent un couple si charismatique qu'il est difficile de les contempler longuement sans risquer d'altérer notre vision. Et Marco et Alisha ? Lillynette certifie qu'on pourrait faire quelque chose pour eux.

Quant à nous quatre... On frappe à la porte. La voix grave de Belmer retentit :

\- Hé les poulettes, si vous ne voulez pas vous transformer en cocottes minutes il ne faut pas rester trop longtemps dans le bain ! Et mon merveilleux chocolat chaud est prêt !

A l'entente de cette dernière phrase, ma meilleure amie se met debout aussitôt. De la mousse recouvre ses parties intimes et ses fesses. Elle dresse le poing et proclame, déterminée :

\- On ne peut pas laisser le chocolat chaud refroidir !

Puis elle enjambe la baignoire, manque de se viander la poire et sort en trombe, laissant du savon dans son sillage. Vivi explose de rire et Nami, la tête rejetée en arrière, soupire :

\- Que quelqu'un aille la chercher pour l'essuyer et lui refiler des vêtements !

/

Une fois propres, séchées ET habillées, nous nous asseyons toutes à la table. Nami et Nojiko nous ont prêtées des pyjamas. Des tasses fumantes et dépareillées nous accueillent. Aucune ne possède la même taille ni les mêmes motifs à moitié effacés. Belmer a dû les dénicher dans un vide-grenier. J'observe un peu plus la pièce. Le papier-peint est décrépi et jauni et des fissures zèbrent le plafond. Nami nous avait déjà avoué que sa famille ne croulait pas sous l'or. Néanmoins, toutes les bricoles qui garnissent cette maison attirent un profond sentiment de bien-être. Il fait bon vivre ici.

Les volets fermés craquent et les murs vibrent. Le typhon va probablement infester la ville pendant toute la nuit. Je consulte mon portable mais le réseau est toujours absent. J'espère que maman ne s'inquiète pas trop... Vivi me tapote le dos et m'administre un clin d'oeil. Je souris. Je possède vraiment les amies les plus chouettes du monde. Lilly allait s'emparer de sa tasse mais Belmer intercepte son geste en lui flanquant une petite tape sur la main.

\- Hep hep hep, ce n'est pas terminé !

La mère de Nami exhibe des mandarines coupés en deux et les presse au dessus des chocolats chauds. La mine de la blanche se décompose. Faut la comprendre, le chocolat c'est sacré. C'est comme si on versait du poison dans une boisson des plus exquises. Je me penche vers elle :

\- Regarde le bon côté des choses Lillynette, c'est très important de manger cinq fruits et légumes par jour.

Rien n'y fait, Lilly est blasée. Nami, en face d'elle, ricane ouvertement :

\- Hé Mary Poppins, goûte avant de faire la tête !

Mary Poppins ? Vivi a dû lui raconter le passage où la blanche a failli s'envoler. Lillygolfière. Cette dernière avance mollement le bord de la tasse jusqu'à ses lèvres. Elle avale une gorgée, fait claquer sa langue contre son palais telle une critique gastronomique et... Oh ! Son visage s'éclaire ! Elle se lèche même les babines comme un petit animal. Belmer revient en bombant le torse... enfin en bombant ses seins.

\- Evidemment que c'est bon, c'est moi qui l'aie fait !

C'est pas l'orgueil qui fera exploser les chevilles de cette famille. Elle poursuit :

\- Je pense que vous l'auriez compris, vous allez toutes rester dormir sous mon toit les mouflettes. Vivi, j'imagine que ta famille s'en doute. Par contre, en ce qui concerne l'écrevisse et le coton ambulant, j'irai prévenir vos familles après le dîner.

\- Comment comptez-vous faire ? On n'a plus de réseau, fait remarquer Lilly en agitant son portable.

Elle est en train d'exposer à la vue de tous la photo compromettante de Sanji et Zoro mais ça ne semble pas la gêner. Belmer paraît surprise par sa question.

\- J'irai à pieds pardi ! Bon, je retourne au fourneau aider Nojiko.

Une fois partie, un silence d'outre-tombe s'installe. D'une même âme, la blanche et moi nous inclinons vers nos deux autres comparses.

\- Nami, ta maman compte vraiment affronter le typhon ?! A pieds ?! je panique.

\- Elle a pas les idées claires, je crois qu'elle s'est pris une poêle dans la tête, ajoute Lilly en se frottant le menton.

La rouquine pouffe.

\- Ma mère travaillait dans la Marine avant de devenir professeur à Grand Line. Les tempêtes, les ouragans, les tsunamis... Elle pourrait tout surmonter, même les yeux bandés.

/

La chambre de Nami se trouve sous les combles. Il fait une chaleur étouffante à l'intérieur mais nous ne pouvons pas aérer la pièce pour le moment. La rouquine dépose les lanternes et les allumettes inutilisées sur son lit puis virevolte dans la pièce. En un instant des montagnes de coussin sont disposés à même le sol. Nous nous asseyons en rond et déjà Lilly soupire.

\- Je sais ce que tu vas nous demander, fait-elle à l'intention de notre hôte.

\- Que je veux de_ l'update_ ? Ouais, exactement.

\- De _l'up_-quoi ?

L'anglais et moi ça fait toujours deux. Vivi allait me répondre mais est coupée, par... Ah non en fait c'est électricité elle-même qui se fait couper. Nous voilà plongées dans le noir complet. La blanche, qui ne semble pas perturbée le moins du monde, continue sur sa lancée :

\- Y a vraiment que les histoires à l'eau de rose qui t'intéressent ?

\- Evidemment, quelle question ! s'exclame Nami. Enfin non, y a aussi les sublimes fesses de Law.

\- Ce sont également des histoires à l'eau de rose ! s'esclaffe Vivi.

Nous rions toutes en chœur. C'est étrange cette ambiance. Ne plus être capables de les voir, laisser place à l'imagination quant à leur gestuelle, juste les entendre. Je me demande si toute la ville se retrouve englober par la nuit. Tout comme Ace et moi lors de l'anniversaire de Hancock. Ses lèvres sur les miennes, sa main dans mon dos, celle sur ma cuisse... Pour le coup je suis bien contente que mes joues rouges ne soient pas discernables. Nami qui lit évidemment dans mon esprit, reprend :

\- En parlant de l'anatomie des hommes, elles étaient comment les fesses d'Ace ?

\- Ah ça je ne sais pas, je réponds aussitôt. Mais par contre ses abdominaux était durs. Et ses lèvres tendres.

Des cris hystériques percutent les murs et menacent de faire s'effondrer la maison. Oh oh, c'est vrai que je ne leur avais rien raconté. Et elles y vont toutes de leur petit commentaire :

\- J'en étais sûre et certaine qu'il s'était passé un truc ! Raaaah pour le coup je suis frustrée de vous avoir interrompus au meilleur moment !

\- Je suis tellement contente pour toi, Akira.

\- Vu le relief de ses pectoraux et leurs allures lorsqu'il les contracte pendant les cours de Navigation, je me doutais bien qu'ils étaient durs comme de la roche.

Ça déconne pas lorsque Lilly analyse le corps des hommes. Hmm... Est-elle déçue que je ne lui en ai pas parlé avant ? Difficile à dire dans cette pénombre. Une idée me vient. Je me lève chercher à l'aveugle les lanternes et les allumettes. Trouvées ! Puis je retourne m'asseoir. Je déplie un lampion, fais craquer une allumette et... la lumière fût ! Aussitôt je m'adresse à Lillynette :

\- Tu n'es pas vexée ?

\- Tu plaisantes ? Je suis folle de joie !

Elle se jette à mon cou pour attester ses dires. Me voilà rassurée. Toujours agrippée à moi, elle se tourne vers la rouquine :

\- Tu ne vas pas y échapper _Nami-chaaaan_. C'est toi la première qui a évoqué ton homme alors ne te défile pas !

\- Ce n'étaient pas mes intentions.

Nami, guillerette, nous explique que Law et elle ont pu discuter d'un avenir à deux. Pour une fois le brun ne s'est pas dérobé. Notre hôte a pu évoquer ses craintes vis à vis de la rentrée en avril. C'est dans sept mois mais je peux comprendre son inquiétude. Les terminales seront diplômés et quitteront le lycée. Rien que d'y songer ça me file le cafard. Law l'a écoutée avec attention. A présent ils ont des projets pour plus tard. Le brun va probablement intégrer une université de l'île de Drum qui est réputée pour ses médecins. Même s'ils ne se verront pas pendant une année, Nami partira le rejoindre après le lycée. A la fin de sa tirade, elle allume une nouvelle lanterne. La sienne. Nous applaudissons, toutes les quatre sur la même longueur d'onde. Mais les sourcils de Nami, comme à son habitude, ne restent pas défroncés très longtemps. Vivi la devance :

\- C'est Koza qui t'agace, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, et parlons-en de Koza ! Il exagère, il faut qu'il arrête de fuir ses sentiments et les tiens ! Il est fou de toi depuis tant d'années !

Vivi allonge son bras pour poser sa paume sur celle de Nami. Puis elle secoue négativement la tête :

\- Je sais comment fonctionne Koza. Il a peur de s'engager, d'être cantonné à quelque chose. Il est comme ça. Il veut vivre sans attache mais je sais qu'il veille constamment sur moi. Je pense qu'il faut accepter les personnes qu'on aime comme elles sont, que ce soit en amitié ou en amour.

Tandis qu'elle allume à son tour sa lanterne, nous méditons sur ce qu'elle vient de proclamer. Elle n'a pas tort. Nous ne devons pas essayer de changer la nature des gens. C'est ce que je comprends un peu plus chaque jour depuis que j'ai intégré Grand Line. Nous restons muettes quelques minutes. Finalement c'est Lilly qui rompt le silence :

\- Quant à moi je me suis amusée comme une folle au concert des trois frères, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas dansé. En parlant d'eux, il faudrait un jour qu'on essaie de déboucher les toilettes du rez-de-chaussée. C'est qu'en attendant mon Akiki doit faire popo dehors, et avec l'hiver qui arrive c'est pas la joie. Luffy m'a dit qu'il m'aimait comme un dingue, et j'avoue que j'ai adoré voir les obus de Boa à l'air juste pour que tout le monde se fiche d'elle.

Si ma déclaration concernant Ace avait provoqué une hystérie générale, là c'est totalement l'inverse qui se passe.

Bug.

Vivi et Nami ont planté, tout comme le réseau et l'électricité. Lilly allume son lampion. Elle prend sur elle pour ne pas se montrer trop fière de sa sournoiserie mais un sourire cosmique dévore ses pommettes. Puis elle s'allonge et attrape une couverture au hasard.

\- Bon ben bonne nuit.

Une main saisit brutalement son poignet :

\- Non mais t'as vraiment cru que t'allais roupiller tranquillement après une annonce pareille ?! s'écrie Nami en sueur. Luffy... Il sait dire « je t'aime » ? Je n'en reviens pas...

\- Que d'émotions, il faut qu'on trinque ! propose Vivi.

\- Avec quoi ?

\- Les lanternes ! je réponds en brandissant la mienne.

L'hilarité danse dans les prunelles de mes amies, telles des flammes de quiétude. Nos lampions se percutent et se déforment. C'est vraiment pas fait pour ça !

\- Trinquons au nouveau règne de notre Reine de l'automne !

\- Non ! je m'insurge.

Pas question qu'on célèbre ce titre qui me colle à la peau, un titre dont je n'ai nullement voulu. Je revois l'expression furieuse et épouvantée de Hancock. Après le fiasco de son anniversaire, voilà que je lui vole la vedette. Miséricorde... Vivi corrige la proposition de Nami :

\- Trinquons alors à la plus belle des amitiés.

\- Ouiii !

\- Et à l'amouUuuUuuUr ! ne peut s'empêcher d'ajouter la rouquine.

Nous sourions, rions, et ignorons le vacarme du dehors. Nous dédaignons ce typhon, un typhon qui, pourtant, ne présage vraiment rien de bon...

* * *

Hello les poulettes et poulets ! Et oui, Akira est élue Reine du lycééééée ! C'est Hancock qui est ravie xD Un chapitre assez chiiill, où les filles font le point sur leurs sentiments. Le prochain chapitre va déménager ! D'ici là, portez-vous ! On se retrouve le mois prochain, ciaossuuuuu !


	29. Vérité affichée

Salutations ! héhé ... comment ça va chez vous ? Ici c'est les vacances (en tout cas pour moi, patapé Tartine ^^'). Bon ! passons aux choses sérieuses ! vous l'attendiez ce chapitre et je ne sais pas s'il va vous faire plaisir XD (patapé bis). Pourtant, on l'a scripté avec Tartine il y a longtemps et c'est une sacrée étape d'enfin pouvoir le partager avec vous ! Alors n'hésitez surtout pas à nous faire part de vos sentiments concernant cette "épreuve" ! Avec les derniers chapitres vous avez sans doute compris vers où les événements allaient alors je ne vous embête pas plus et vous laisse avec le chapitre ! Tartine vous récupère en morceaux à la fin ! héhé ! prenez soin de vous !

* * *

**Chapitre 26 : Vérité Affichée**

**Point de vue de Lilly:**

Hier soiiiiir.

Hiiier soiiiiiir …

Mon pèèèère est rentréééé !

Le réveil sonne dans le vide, je suis déjà debout ! Ma mère a mis la musique à fond dans la maison, sans doute au début pour « cacher des bruits » mais maintenant tout le monde danse. C'est la grosse fête, les retrouvailles. Cette fois je ne les ai pas couvé/collé comme la dernière fois. Mon père est rentré si en forme que personne n'a voulu dormir. Alors j'ai vissé mon casque sur mes oreilles et eu Luffy au téléphone une bonne partie de la nuit/soirée pour leur laisser de l'espace. Au final j'ai peu dormi mais j'ai une pêche d'enfer.

Ma mère prépare le petit déjeuné en culotte et avec la chemise de mon père sur le dos. Elle a les joues toutes roses et rayonne.

\- Mon poussin !

Elle vient vers moi en se trémoussant et en faisant remuer la poêle a crêpe. Nous échangeons quelques pas de danse.

Quand soudain le bras de mon père, démuni de sa chemise, et vient m'enlacer les épaules. Il chaloupe aussi et me dépose un baiser sur le coin de la tête. Je suis si heureuse de voir ses yeux pour de vrai, pas l'écran de mon téléphone qui me transmet vainement son image. Il me prend les mains et mène la danse, comme lorsque j'était enfant. J'ai toujours aimé danser avec lui. Nous piétinons le carrelage de la cuisine et je constate que je suis toujours aussi infoutue d'avoir le sens du rythme. Sous la mesure de mon père je fais des tours et des tours et n'en fini plus de rire. Si seulement ça pouvait être tous les jours comme ça ! Une fois les crêpes terminées ma mère nous rejoint en se léchant le bout des doigts. Elle a laissé son annulaire à mon père qui y dépose un baiser.

Là je m'en vais ! Ils sont pas possibles ces deux-là !

Mon père m'attrape au vol et me blotti contre lui. En même temps je les comprends, mais quand même !

Aujourd'hui, personne ne prendra son petit dèj' assis sur une chaise dans cette maison ! Ma mère a opté pour poser ses fesses sur la table et a noué ses jambes sur la taille de mon père en face d'elle qui tartine de la confiture sur une crêpe, le plus soigneusement du monde. En face et en charge du frigo, je sers les jus de fruits frais à cette assemblée de fou. Aucune tenue dans cette famille !

Ma mère m'emballe deux crêpes dans une serviette, elle doit surement penser à Akira mais elle m'a prévenue qu'elle ne ferait pas le chemin jusqu'au lycée avec moi. Elle a bien trop à faire avec ses pensionnaires floraux de son club de botanique et l'espèce de cheval dont elle s'occupe. Une vraie mère Thérésa.

Je sors de la cuisine pour aller enfiler mon uniforme. Nous sommes à la mi-septembre, il fait si beau et l'air n'est plus aussi étouffant que le mois dernier. Sur mon bureau, le pull jaune offert par Akira est soigneusement plié. Je l'avais repéré pendant la séance de shopping exprès improvisée pour sa robe de soirée. Elle me l'a offert quelques jours après pour me remercier. J'ai tout de suite pensé que non seulement elle s'était souvenu de ce pull qui m'avait plu mais qu'en plus elle était retourné toute seule l'acheter. C'est si adorable de sa part.

Je fais glisser ma chemise blanche à manches courtes et enfile par-dessus le cadeau d'Akira. Il est jaune tendre et va si bien avec notre jupette bleue et le noeud assorti ! J'ajuste mon col et enfile des chaussettes hautes rayées blanches et dorées. Tout parfait.

Je soulève une dernière fois ma jupe pour me souvenir de la couleur de ma culotte et attrape mon sac. En passant devant la cuisine, je vois ma mère en train de presser des fruits et me tend un gobelet avec un liquide coloré.

\- Pour ton trajet ! Prend des forces !

J'accepte volontiers et lui dépose un baiser sur la joue en la remerciant. Devant la porte d'entrée, mon père. Toujours torse nu, il va attraper froid a rester planté comme ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Je sirote le bon jus et le tire de ses pensées.

\- Je me demande si je ne devrais pas mettre une autre caméra.

J'éclate de rire et lui tend ma paille. Mon père se laisse tenter et sirote lui aussi la préparation de ma mère.

\- Prévois nous plutôt une piscine pour l'année prochaine !

Sa mine s'illumine et il s'en va dans son bureau en marmonnant « pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ?! Je peux aussi installer un dispositif anti intrusion sous la … »

La porte se referme avant que j'entende la fin. On l'a perdu.

Bon, c'en est assez de la famille de fous … jusqu'à ce soir ! J'ai bien retenu mon gène Koala !

* Lilly fière *

Sur le chemin jusqu'au lycée je termine mon jus de fruits et glisse les crêpes préparées par mes parents dans mon sac, je les partagerai à la pause avec Akira, on pourra papoter tranquillement sans avoir besoin d'aller se battre pour les _soba-pan_. Je sautille sur les rebords des trottoirs et manque deux ou trois fois de me vautrer. Non, non, non, aujourd'hui sera une belle journée, je ne tomberai pas.

J'ai encore en tête la musique de ce matin. Il faudra que je m'entraine à danser, je veux pouvoir danser tous les jours maintenant. Ça faisait comment déjà? _La Laaa La La LaaLaaaa… _

Je prends le dernier embranchement avant d'arriver devant les grilles du lycée. Il y a toujours beaucoup de monde qui réajuste sa tenue pour être certain de ne pas se faire recaler si Kalifa est au taquet (ce qui est presque toujours le cas). Pas la peine de m'inspecter, je sais que je suis impeccable dans le pull offert par ma meilleure amie. Je passe donc les grilles sans un regard pour personne et la tête haute.

Soudain, la main du surveillant Katakuri se pose sur mon épaule. Un frisson me parcours malgré la chaleur et je l'entends me dire tout bas « _fait attention à toi _». Ces paroles allument dans ma tête l'interrupteur de ma méfiance. J'essaie pour autant de ne pas oublier ma gaieté mais c'est un peu comme si de la brume s'évaporait et dégageait mon champ de vision. Ai-je été trop naïve? Trop heureuse ? Mon épine dorsale se réveille et j'ai comme une piqûre de rappel.

N'oublie pas qui tu es.

Je fais glisser mon regard sur le surveillant qui ne relâche pas mon épaule et dont les yeux couvent les alentours. Il me retient presque de pénétrer dans mon lycée. Mon coeur s'accélère tandis que je découvre beaucoup de gens rassemblés autour de nous. Immobiles ils ne disent rien mais ce que je décèle dans leurs regards ne me dit rien qui vaille. Ça me rappèle même de mauvais souvenirs.

Je quitte l'aura rassurante de Katakuri et m'avance vers les casiers. Tout le monde se pousse, tout le monde me fixe. Rompu à l'exercice, je franchis les marches en gardant la tête haute néanmoins prête à me …

A la place du métal froid de mon casier, ma main a glissé sur le papier glacé. Ils ont pris du papier cher pour imprimer une telle saloperie. Il y en a partout, sur tous les casiers, sur tous les murs à l'intérieur.

Je me retourne et vois ces élèves rassemblés, à une distance raisonnable de moi. Faudrait pas non plus qu'ils soient à portée de baffe, petites flipettes. Du coin de l'oeil je vois les flash des caméras de leurs portables braqués. Ils me filment et attendent ma réaction. J'entends que ça rit, que ça murmure. Ce brouhaha de haine et de colère, de dégoût et cette soif de violence. Cette mélodie je la connais par coeur.

Je ferme les yeux et je pourrais tout aussi bien être à Mari-Geoise, l'atmosphère serait en tout point similaire. Un attroupement qui attend patiemment que je dévoile la moindre émotion, ils s'attendent souvent à ce que j'ai honte ou que je hurle. Avec le temps j'ai appris à ne jamais leur donner ce plaisir.

Je déverrouille donc mon cadenas. Je sais qu'en l'ouvrant mon casier laissera échapper des tonnes de feuillets volants, autant de torrents d'insultes. La méchanceté n'a aucune originalité, elle emploi toujours les mêmes méthodes.

Les feuilles tapissent le sol sous les rires fiers de ceux toujours présents derrière moi. Je pousse les derniers papiers immondes pour attraper mes patins et les enfile. Le verrou tourné je prends alors mon téléphone dans mon sac et photographie leur précieuse oeuvre et l'envoi.

Cette affiche collée sur mon casier.

Comment la décrire ? Bâclée ? Sauvage et ridicule. La personne qui a fait ça n'a ni classe ni talent.

Sur l'affiche il y a une photo de mon père, armé, portant l'uniforme blanc de Dragon Céleste et les mains recouvertes de sang. Elle date d'il y a plusieurs années, je connais chaque recoin de son visage et chaque mouvement de ses cheveux, autant dire que je date cette photo immédiatement. En bas de l'affiche, dans un petit encart à coté ma photo d'identité, celle qui figure dans mon dossier d'inscription au lycée Grand Line.

Et en gros titre :

**IL Y A UN DEMON PARMI NOUS ! LILLY EST LA FILLE DU MONSTRE ! HERITIERE DE L'EMPIRE ABLYDAN ELLE TUERA VOS FAMILLES !**

J'aurai pu la laisser et m'en aller, s'il n'y avait pas la dernière phrase. Autant le début est vrai et j'en ai assez de le taire, mais la suite est intolérable. Elle trahit son rédacteur. Les rouages de ces derniers mois se mettent en place dans mon cerveau et je comprends alors seulement. L'endroit où cette photo de mon père a été prise, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait le faire. Je sais exactement qui et quand.

Un sourire se dessine sur mon visage et les chuchotements se font plus intenses. La fille du monstre hein ? Vous ne savez pas encore à quel point c'est vrai.

D'un geste sec j'arrache les affiches et les balance à la poubelle. Je sais que je ne vais pas m'en sortir aussi facilement mais au moins ça m'a fait un peu de bien. Ils sursautent tous sous les crissement du papier glacé.

\- Elle me fait flipper.

\- J'suis dégoûtée qu'elle soit dans le même lycée que moi.

\- Tu crois que la côte de notre diplôme va baisser ? Ça craint qu'elle soit là.

Je tourne les talons sous les huées générales, certains me jettent des boules de papier. N'empêche, ils ont attendu que je me retourne, quelle bande de lâches.

J'emprunte le couloir qui mène à ma classe et sur le petit chemin certains ont réussi à me renverser des canettes de sodas au visage. D'autres m'ont bousculé sévèrement. Mais peu importe, tout ce que je dois faire c'est aller m'asseoir dans ma salle de classe. Là-bas, personne n'oserait m'emmerder, la classe des fous a trop mauvaise réputation.

Encore quelques pas au travers de la mêlée, encore un tout petit peu.

\- Oh ! Ça suffit !

Les paupières crispées, je vois Izou-sempaï tirer les cheveux des deux abrutis en face de moi qui remballent leurs canettes dans leurs poches. En passant l'un d'entre-eux me crache dessus.

\- T'as fais quoi ?! Je vais te faire savonner les chiotes avec tes larmes merdeux !

Vinsmoke-san l'attrape par le col et le plaque contre le mur. J'en profite pour me glisser jusqu'à Izou-sempaï. Mon ancien cavalier m'attire contre lui et me pousse dans ma classe, son dos faisant rempart vers l'extérieur. Penché au-dessus de moi il pose sa mains sur ma joue.

Reste sagement dans ta poche, Sabo est sur le coup, on va virer toutes des saloperies. Luffy et les autres sont parti les retirer des murs des autres classes. Va t'asseoir.

Du menton, il me désigne mon pupitre.

Quand il a parlé j'ai bien vu qu'il avait bougé, que derrière on l'avait poussé et peut-être même frappé. Mais il n'a rien dit pour que je ne moufte pas. Je tourne les yeux et ma salle de classe est vide. Ne me dites pas que tous ces cons sont dehors, à essuyer des coups pour moi ? Et il s'attend à ce je pose mon derrière bien sagement ? C'est bien un fou lui aussi.

\- Shishi

Je tire le col de la chemise d'Isou-sempaï et lui fait baisser son visage à ma hauteur pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Merci d'être mon ami.

Puis je le relâche et me glisse sous ses bras, en bonne fille de poche que je suis je me faufile derrière mon sempaï et remonte le couloir.

\- Lilly arrête ! Ce n'est pas drôle !

Au contraire, je sais exactement comment jouer. Il y a quelques mois j'aurai attendu que l'orage me passe dessus, résignée à me faire défoncer et piétiner. Mais à présent les règles du jeu ont changé.

Au bout du couloir et plusieurs cannettes vidées plus tard, mes semelles collent au lino etmes oreilles sont devenues hermétiques aux insultes. Je n'entends que mon coeur qui tambourine dans mes tempes au rythme des pas de danses échangés avec mon père ce matin et du rire de ma mère. Mais pas seulement.

J'entends Akira, Nami, Vivi, Ace, Luffy, Sanji, Zoro … tous ceux que j'ose enfin appeler par leur prénoms et les considérer comme des amis. Hors de question que je laisse ça passer. Je sais qu'ils sont quelque part à se bouger pour moi.

\- POUSSEZ-VOUS !

Je hurle et l'espace se fait. Pas si courageux que ça ces guignols.

J'enfonce la porte et vire de sa chaise le pauvre type en train de faire le bulletin météo.

\- Dégage, de toute façon personne ne t'écoute !

C'est vrai en plus, tout le monde s'en contre balance de savoir la température qu'il va faire, par contre ce que j'ai a dire, là ils vont bien tous ouvrir leurs oreilles.

J'attrape le micro et verrouille la porte de la salle de radio, histoire d'être certaine qu'on ne viendra pas m'interrompre. Ça tambourine dehors mais je m'en fiche.

Oh bon sang je crois qu'au final j'ai toujours voulu faire ça ! Mes mains s'agrippent au micro et je suis en roue libre, _adios_ le masque et tout le reste.

« BANDE DE TROUILLARDS ! Pas la peine de me chercher je vais vous dire où je suis ! Et puis si vous êtes pas complètement demeurés vous l'aurez vite compris ! J'suis à la radio ! Alors venez bande de lâches ! Je vous attends de pied ferme ! Vous l'avez vu, vous savez qui je suis et vous saurez à quoi vous en tenir ! Mais toi là, petite merde qui s'amuse avec la vie des gens, laisse moi te dire que j'ai bien compris qui tu es ! T'as entendu ? QUI TU ES ! Tu pourras pas te cacher derrière de faux semblants. Aujourd'hui ont fait sauter les masques. Le mien. Le tiens ! Tu l'as voulu et faudra pas t'en plaindre après. »

Je respire deux secondes. J'ai tordu le pied du micro. Mais j'ai pas encore fini.

« A tous les autres, ceux qui découvrent la vérité… je suis désolée de vous avoir menti. Mais en vrai ? Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Hein ? Vous le saviez pas et pourtant vous avez quand même pu vivre dans le même lycée que moi non ? Ça vous a pas rendu malade, ça vous a pas fait de mal à ce que je sache. Oui, j'ai menti, j'ai utilisé le nom de ma mère. C'est vrai. ET ALORS ? En aucune cas ça n'a changé qui je suis. JE SUIS LILLY PEUT IMPORTE LE NOM QUE VOUS ME DONNEZ. Rentrez-Vous bien ça dans le crâne, appelez moi comme vous voulez, je suis toujours la même. J'en aurais toujours rien à faire de ce que vous pensez, je serai toujours prête à me battre ou à devenir votre amie. L'un ou l'autre c'est vous qui choisissez. »

Mon visage est chaud, mon sang bout. Ce que ça fait du bien.

« Alors je veux bien m'excuser pour avoir occulté mon nom, mais je ne m'excuserai jamais pour ce que je suis. Ceux que ça dérange n'ont qu'à faire avec, Ablydan ou Newgate c'est toujours moi. Je veux bien comprendre qu'on puisse ne pas m'aimer, mais ne vous cachez pas derrière le nom de mon père pour justifier vos actes. Qu'est-ce que vous croyez savoir sur ce monde ?! Les fesses vissées sur vos sièges à bavez derrière vos écrans ? Qu'est-ce que vous savez du coeur des hommes, de la guerre et des sacrifies à faire ? Est-ce que vous avez simplement des convictions ? Et le courage de les défendre ? HEIN ? Alors ne venez pas me juger, ni oser me dire qui est mon père ! Si vous décidez de me détester, cool, mais n'imaginez pas devenir des sauveurs ou des justiciers. Vous resterez des abrutis. Parce que d'autres l'ont bien compris. Ici y'a des fous qui sont capables de me voir telle que je suis et qui m'ont même appris à m'aimer ! ALORS N'OSEZ MÊME PAS LES APPROCHER OU JE VOUS BOTTERAI LE TRAIN JUSQU'EN ENFER ! ».

Derrière la porte, je constate que ma petite annonce a fait son effet. De plus en plus de silhouettes s'agglutinent et je vois leurs ombres remuer sous la porte qui tremble.

J'éteins le micro et enlève le pull qu'elle m'a offert. Une fois la chemise déboutonnée je renfile le pull, tout contre ma peau. Ça va remuer dehors et hors de question qu'il soit abîmé. Il tiendra mon coeur au chaud pour que moi aussi je tienne le coup. Je referme ma chemise sur cette cotte de maille tendre, tissée aussi serré que les liens qui nous unissent, je serre les poings. Juste avant d'ouvrir la porte j'envoie un message à mon père. Il a essayé de m'appeler plusieurs fois, mais pas le temps de décrocher. Avec ce dernier texto, il saura quoi faire.

Je défait l'élastique noué à mon poignet, je l'ai volé à Nami, elle va me le faire payer une fortune.

La porte va probablement lâcher sous peu, ils sont déchaînés. Aaah Lala, la malédiction des Ablydan, on ne laisse personne indifférent.

Mais peu importe les torrents, je tiendrai le coup.

Oui, aujourd'hui, hors de question que je tombe.

Je tourne la poignée de la porte, dehors, ils reculent tous d'un pas. J'ai dégainé mon aura de démon.

J'ai pas besoin d'un nom pour être ce que je suis. Vous apprendrez à me respecter simplement parce que je suis … _Lilly._

**Point de vue Akira** :

Pourquoi notre quotidien a pris des allures aussi catastrophiques et dramatiques ? Pourquoi ?

Alors que hier soir Lilly et moi fêtions chacune chez soi les retrouvailles avec nos pères. Alors que ma mère a enfin consenti à sourire à ce dernier. Alors que tout allait si bien pour nous tous.

Comment cela a-t-il pu déraper si vite ?

Je suis arrivée très tôt ce matin pour m'occuper des fleurs et de Stronger. Je pensais ne retrouver que les membres de mon club, c'est-à-dire Robin et Cavendish. Je ne m'attendais clairement pas à cette marée humaine constituée d'élèves mais aussi de parents. Ni à cette affiche. Et ce texte. Chaque lettre m'a brûlé les yeux au troisième degré. La main tremblante, j'ai alors extrait difficilement mon portable de ma poche et lorsque je me suis arrêtée sur la page « Lilly » dans mes contacts, j'ai suspendu mon geste.

Non. Elle avait déjà assez donné, je ne voulais pas qu'elle subisse une telle épreuve. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle soit au courant.

J'ai fait défiler les contacts et mon choix s'est porté sur Sabo. La voix chevrotante, je l'ai informé de la situation et de ce que je comptais faire. Il m'a dit qu'il accourait aussitôt et qu'il rameutait ses frères et Izou. Sur le chemin il m'a transmis par SMS les numéros de portable de tous les élèves de ma classe. Il avait raison, j'allais avoir besoin de renforts. J'ai alors envoyé le même texto à tout le monde :

« VENEZ IMMEDIATEMENT, LILLY A BESOIN D'AIDE ! »

Je crois que malgré la situation d'urgence, je me souviendrai toute ma vie de ce moment là.

Celui où toute la classe 1°1 est arrivée.

Luffy a ouvert si violemment les portes transparentes du lycée que les vitres se sont brisées sous l'impact. Ça a suffit à faire taire tout le monde. Et il a beuglé :

\- DÉGAGEZ DE LA !

Mais ils ne se sont pas écartés, non. Les gens étaient devenus fous, plus sauvages encore que des animaux. Même cette terminale qui a bien voulu échanger un jour son lait fraise contre le soda fruité de Lilly. Même ce seconde qui, d'après Nami, rougissait à chaque fois à son passage. Ils s'étaient tous retournés contre elle. Cette simple vision fit agiter les remous dans l'océan de mes yeux. Deux mains ont glissé sur mes joues pour prendre mon visage en coupe. Et une paire d'onyx vinrent se ficher dans mes prunelles.

\- Ace... Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? j'ai balbutié à deux doigts de craquer pour de bon. Ils sont tous... si... C'est injustice...

\- Hé, calme-toi. On est tous là, on va tout arranger.

Il m'a embrassé sur le front puis m'a attirée à lui. Son torse chaud essayait de me rassurer mais sur tous les visages de mes amis je lisais la même chose : nous n'avions pas imaginé que la position de Lilly pouvait entraîner une telle haine. Pas même moi alors que je suis toujours collée à elle. Pas même Nami qui a pourtant toujours un train d'avance sur les autres. Contre ma cuisse, j'ai senti le portable d'Ace vibrer. Il l'a pris, a lu son message et j'ai aperçu ses sourcils se froncer.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Sabo est parti rejoindre Garp, à ce qu'il paraît il y a une majorité de parents dans son bureau. Ils sont bloqués.

Mon cœur s'est congelé. Seigneur, qu'était-il en train de passer ici ? Izou est venu nous rejoindre :

\- Sanji et moi allons attendre Belle de poche ici. Vous autres...

\- On s'en occupe ! je déclare avec virulence. On va arracher toutes ces fichues affiches et les faire bouffer à tous ces enfoirés !

Ma vulgarité les surprend tous les deux puis fait rapidement rire le garçon aux taches de rousseur. Il passe son bras autour de mes épaules et souffle à mon oreille :

\- T'as raison, allons casser des culs.

Et alors toute la classe s'y est mis. On a parcouru tous les étages de l'établissement, on a poussé la plupart des lycéens, on a même dû en cogner certains. Le trio des zombies, nous servait d'éclaireurs. Absalom rugissait pour que ces emmerdeurs nous laissent naviguer et Perona, juchée sur les épaules de Moria, nous guidait. Pudding s'est fait un malin plaisir en dégainant ses doigts redoutables pour agripper des narines et encastrer des têtes. Cavendish nous a tous surpris, c'est comme si cette situation avait éveillé un démon qui sommeillait en lui. Il déchiquetait les papiers sans discontinuité. Ace aussi s'est emporté plus d'une fois et s'est servi de ses poings brûlants mais je l'ai laissé faire volontairement.

Zoro a sorti ses sabres de dojo et tranché les affiches par dizaines, imité par Rebecca. Usopp hurlait que c'était une aventure trop effrayante pour lui mais il donnait quand même tout ce qu'il avait. Nami et Vivi, malgré leur faible constitution, jouaient des coudes pour qu'on nous laisse passer. La rouquine a même montré sa poitrine aux élèves les plus récalcitrants pour les faire s'évanouir. Robin est restée avec nous pour nous aider, ses mouvements étaient si rapide qu'on aurait dit que ses membres se multipliaient.

Dellinger trouait les papiers avec ses talons, Koza a même hurlé « ALERTE A LA BOMBE » mais ça n'a fait fuir que les plus naïfs. Nous avions donné un ordre à Baby 5 et elle était stupéfiante d'efficacité. Aokiji nous a sorti sa botte secrète et a commencé à rouler sur les murs avec son vélo pour arracher le plus de saloperies possibles. Même Margaret était là et faisait son maximum pour nous aider.

Et Luffy. La colère, la rage, toutes ses émotions explosaient à la figure de nos opposants. Il donnait toute son énergie pour retirer ces affiches, il a même décroché plusieurs panneaux pour que ce soit plus rapide.

Mais il n'y avait rien à faire. A peine les prospectus étaient déchirés que de nouveaux refaisaient surface. C'était un cycle sans fin. Bartolomeo avait beau leur pisser sur la main, ils étaient tenaces. La sueur collait mon front, mes membres étaient douloureux à force de repousser toutes ces raclures, mais je tenais bon. Pour Lilly. Pour qu'elle ne souffre plus jamais.

Et tout à coup la radio émit un drôle de grésillement. Et sa voix. Sa voix à ELLE qui a commencé à retentir aux quatre coins de Grand Line.

_« BANDE DE TROUILLARDS ! Pas la peine de me chercher je vais vous dire où je suis ! Et puis si vous êtes pas complètement demeurés vous l'aurez vite compris ! J'suis à la radio ! Alors venez bande de lâches ! Je vous attends de pied ferme ! »_

Un instant de battement, avant que tous les corps changent de direction. Vers le poste de radio.

Et nous y voilà. Pourquoi notre quotidien a pris des allures aussi catastrophiques et dramatiques ? Pourquoi bon sang ?!

\- Non, arrêtez ! je m'époumone en vain.

Pourquoi Lilly ?! Pourquoi tu veux régler ça toute seule ?! Nous n'avons pas réussi à te protéger en retirant ces fichues affiches. Nous n'avons même pas prédit un tel désastre. Je suis engloutie par la foule, descends les escaliers sans m'en rendre compte tellement les décors sont devenus insignifiants. L'affluence est telle que mes amis et moi sommes tous séparés, je ne reconnais plus aucune tête. Beaucoup de parents sont là. Je les pousse, leur donne même des coups de coude traîtres, en mords certains qui me postillonnent dessus. Tout ce qui compte, c'est retrouver Lilly, combattre à ses côtés, être là pour elle.

J'atterris dans un couloir sans trop savoir comment. La voix puissante, déterminée de ma meilleure amie me donne la force nécessaire pour continuer à me frayer un chemin. Jusqu'au moment où ce n'est tout simplement plus possible d'avancer. A quelques mètres à peine du poste de radio, la masse de gens est devenue tellement conséquente qu'il ne m'est plus permis de me rapprocher de Lilly. Et sa voix tinte une dernière fois pour l'assaut final :

_« Ici y'a des fous qui sont capables de me voir telle que je suis et qui m'ont même appris à m'aimer !ALORS N'OSEZ MÊME PAS LES APPROCHER OU JE VOUS BOTTERAI LE TRAIN JUSQU'EN ENFER ! ». _

Les larmes dégoulinent de mes yeux, pourfendent mes joues et slaloment entre mes dents crispées. On t'aime Lilly, je t'aime si fort !

\- Laissez-moi passer ! je beugle en administrant une droite à ce qui me semble être un père de famille.

\- Dégagez bande de sacs à merde ! hurle une voix qui m'est familière.

Luffy ! Mais avant qu'on puisse se frayer un passage en combinant nos deux forces, je sens mes membres s'aligner contre mon corps. Mes pieds, entravés de tout mouvement, me font vaciller puis tomber à terre. Ma joue se mange une chaussure.

\- Doflamingo ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! gueule le garçon au chapeau de paille en bafouant les politesse.

Doflamingo ? Je me tortille comme un ver et parviens à me retourner sur le dos. Notre professeur d'histoire-géographie est assis sur Luffy, tout sourire et exhibe fièrement ses jambes velues. J'en profite pour noter ce qui me bloque. Des fils ! Luffy et moi sommes saucissonnés par les fils de ce dingue !

\- Fufufu, il est 9h passé. Il me semble que vous avez un cours à suivre avec moi.

\- Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à foutre ! s'emporte Luffy en se débattant.

\- Il a raison ! je crie. Lilly ne doit pas affronter ça seule !

\- Et pourtant si, elle va le devoir. Si elle voulait vivre sa petite existence de démon tranquille, elle aurait dû se montrer plus maligne. Semer les pistes, cacher les preuves. Rares sont ceux qui peuvent naviguer dans l'ombre sans se faire prendre. Et elle, elle s'est fait piéger en beauté.

\- Retire ce que tu viens de dire pourriture ! fulmine Luffy plus furieux que jamais.

\- Relâche-nous ! j'aboie à m'en défaire la voix.

Le psychopathe se redresse en ricanant puis nous tire derrière lui à l'aide de ses fils. Nous passons les cinq minutes suivantes à nous prendre des jambes et des pieds dans la tête. Enfin, nous atteignons la salle de classe. Doflamingo qui pouffe toujours comme un cinglé, nous attrape, nous place sur nos chaises respectives et nous ligotent à ces dernières avec ses fils. Il libère seulement nos bras. Je constate alors que toute la classe est présente et a subi le même sort. Doflamingo s'assied grossièrement sur son bureau sans se départir de son sourire. Salopard...

\- Comme ça semble être la thématique actuelle, nous allons poursuivre sur un sujet qui vous est à présent très familier : l'organisation Dragon Céleste.

Je passe les dix minutes suivantes à pleurer sur mon cahier et à me mordre les joues à sang. Les fils me rentrent presque dans la peau. J'ai essayé de protester, tout comme Luffy, Ace, Nami et d'autres, et voilà ce que Doflamingo nous a fait subir pour notre impertinence : il a resserré les fils qui nous retiennent à nos chaises. J'en suis à peaufiner un plan pour m'évader et retrouver Lilly quand tout à coup la porte s'ouvre à la volée.

Et mon cœur s'arrête.

Ce n'est pas Lilly.

Ça ne peut pas être elle. Cette fille aux cheveux collés et emmêlés. Cette fille à l'épaule déboîtée, aux coudes et aux phalanges abîmés, aux joues gonflées, à l'arcade sourcilière fendue, aux lèvres explosées. Cette fille aux vêtements déchirés, aux chaussures manquantes. Cette fille cabossée, méconnaissable,

et si distante.

\- Lilly ! nous hurlons tous en même temps.

Elle ne regarde personne. Elle claudique, vacille mais parvient atteindre sa place. Son silence me fait froid dans le dos. C'est comme si elle ne nous voyait plus.

\- Je vois que vous nous faites profiter de votre présence, commente Doflamingo en la détaillant derrière ses lunettes. C'est tout à votre honneur. Pour la peine, je ne vous attacherai pas comme vos autres camarades.

\- Lilly, regarde moi ! s'écrit Luffy au supplice.

Elle est assise juste devant lui mais n'esquisse aucun geste pour se retourner. Elle se penche difficilement pour atteindre son sac.

\- Lilly ! je fais à mon tour.

Elle s'interrompt un instant mais finit par poursuivre son geste. Elle sort ses affaires et fixe le professeur. Ce dernier comprend le message et poursuit son cours comme si de rien n'était. Comme si une élève n'était pas au bord de l'évanouissement juste devant lui. Et alors, à mon tour je saisis ce qu'est en train de nous illustrer Lilly en prenant sur elle.

« _ C'est mon combat, ce sont mes affaires. Ça ne regarde que moi, je ne vous impliquerai pas là dedans. J'aime mon père, je suis fière d'être sa fille. Je n'ai pas honte de qui je suis alors vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter pour moi._ »

Je sens alors quelque chose monter en moi. Quelque chose qui dormait, bien au chaud entre mes entrailles et attendait une telle occasion pour se manifester. Quelque chose qui pousse mon empathie, ma bienveillance, ma gaîté et toutes ces émotions qui constituent ce que je suis.

C'est la Colère.

Une Colère que je ne soupçonnais pas. Elle est si virulente, si envahissante, qu'elle fait trembler mes mains. Lilly, je te connais par cœur. Tu veux nous écarter de tes problèmes sauf que tu ignores qu'ils sont aussi les nôtres. Ton bien-être m'importe plus que le mien, que celui de n'importe qui. Ils vont payer, ceux qui ont fomenté ce plan machiavélique contre ton existence. J'ignore qui ils sont, mais ils vont déguster. Je serai capable de leur faire subir n'importe quoi pour te venger. Je...

\- Crimson-san ?

Une voix me ramène à la réalité, c'est celle de Ace. Je papillonne des paupières. Il n'y a plus personne d'autre dans la salle, hormis Doflamingo qui range ses affaires. J'étais tellement accaparée par cette émotion dévorante que je n'avais pas remarqué que la sonnerie avait sonné et qu'ils étaient tous partis. Ni que je ne n'étais plus attachée. Je me lève d'un bond.

\- Où est Lilly ?!

\- Elle est partie la première. Une ambulance attend devant le lycée. Les autres sont à ses trousses et...

Je jette un œil par la fenêtre. L'ambulance est effectivement là, c'est forcément pour elle. Mince, pourquoi je ne me suis pas aperçue qu'elle était partie ?

\- Allons-y ! je fais.

Nous cavalons hors de la salle sans un regard pour cet enseignant déséquilibré. Il y a moins de monde dans les couloirs, il ne reste quasiment plus que les parents. Je leur lance un regard haineux. Qu'est-ce qu'ils fichent encore là ?!

\- Rentrez chez vous, je lance froidement. Vous n'avez que ça a faire ? Vilipender mon amie alors que vous ne savez même pas qui elle est ?

\- Votre « amie » ?! crache un adulte. Non mais vous êtes aveugle ou quoi ? Cette fille est un monstre ! Toute sa famille s'acoquine avec le démon !

\- Faites gaffe à ce que vous dites, fulmine Ace les poing serrés prêt à s'en servir s'il en faut.

\- Ou sinon quoi ? rétorque une femme bien apprêtée. Bande d'ignorants, ne savez-vous donc pas que son abominable géniteur est la cause de tant de conflits ?! Toutes ces morts qu'il a engendrées, tout ce sang qui s'est versé en conséquence des armes qu'il a construites ! Cette fille n'est qu'une...

Je n'en supporterai pas davantage. Je pousse la dame contre le mur et a la grimace qu'elle tire je comprends que je lui ai fait mal. D'une main je la maintiens et de l'autre je lui saisis son menton pour la forcer à me regarder. Je crache sans hausser le ton :

\- « Ou sinon quoi » tu disais ? Je vais te le dire. Que je ne te prenne plus à insulter ma meilleure amie ou sinon je t'éclate ta sale tête d'ignare, c'est compris ?

La bonne femme paraît épouvantée. Je la relâche et elle glisse jusqu'au sol. Avant que je me d'où me vient ce ton qui ne me ressemble pas, je reprends ma course. Les adultes nous laissent passer cette fois. Je sens le regard plus qu'interloqué d'Ace dans mon dos. De sa main, il l'effleure.

\- Crimson-san, tu te sens bien ?

\- Plus tard, il faut qu'on rejoigne Lilly.

Nous sortons par la porte vitrée qu'a explosé Luffy un peu plus tôt. Là dehors, nous retrouvons toute la classe. Des enseignants sont présents pour retenir les élèves et leurs parents enragés. Parmi eux, je reconnais Shanks, Jimbe, Shakky, Rayleigh, Brook et Belmer. Smoker et Katakuri sont également présents, ainsi que Marco. Tant d'animosité s'échappe de cette masse humaine pour venir nous flageller les oreilles. Au centre, nous retrouvons toute notre classe. Et au fond, juste devant l'ambulance portant le logo Dragons Célestes,

il y a Lord.

Même d'ici je peux certifier que je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi courroucé. Son expression furibonde suffit à empêcher Luffy et les autres d'avancer. Lilly boîte jusqu'à lui, le dépasse et monte dans l'ambulance sans un regard pour nous. Impuissante, je l'observe fermer le porte derrière elle. J'ai le souffle court, ma vision se trouble tant je me sens mal. Une main vient se poser sur mon épaule. Je me tourne vers son propriétaire.

\- Sabo..., je geins.

Pour une fois il ne sourit pas. Garp est là également. Ses yeux trahissent son désarroi, cette situation lui a totalement échappé à lui aussi. Le blond nous explique que Garp et lui on était retenu dans le bureau du proviseur, les parents d'élèves les empêchaient de sortir depuis tout ce temps. Je n'écoute pas la suite. Je m'élance vers ma classe, les dépasse, voit à peine la mine dévastée de Luffy et me plante devant Lord. Son regard change du tout au tout lorsqu'il m'aperçoit. Ma main fébrile essuie difficilement les larmes qui trempent inlassablement mes joues.

\- Je suis désolée Lord... je suis tellement désolée...

\- Non Akira, tu n'as rien à te rapprocher. Par contre pour eux...

Il se tourne vers ma classe et lance d'une voix emplie de fureur :

\- J'ai mis ce que j'avais de plus précieux au monde entre vos mains. Je suis Lord Ablydan, rien ne m'est inconnu. Je sais qu'elle vous a révélé son identité, parce qu'elle avait confiance en vous. Cette confiance, elle ne l'attribue pas à n'importe qui. Et pourtant vous n'avez pas su la protéger. Vous connaissiez les risques, vous saviez la haine qu'inspirait la simple mention de mon nom. Et voilà le résultat.

Il désigne l'ambulance. Mes larmes redoublent.

\- Ça vaut pour moi aussi..., je balbutie.

\- C'est faux, susurre-t-il en me prenant par les épaules. Tu es l'amie qu'elle a toujours rêvé d'avoir. Tu l'as accepté au moment même où vous vous êtes rencontrées.

\- Mais là je n'ai rien pu faire, je le coupe en reculant.

Il n'a pas le temps de surenchérir, Garp s'est également avancé jusqu'à lui.

\- Lord Ablydan, fait-il.

\- Les noms..., grommelle le concerné en lui jetant un regard sombre.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Trouvez-moi les noms des responsables de ce massacre, cingle Lord.

Garp le dévisage un moment avant de secouer la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Je regrette mais cette terrible affaire ne concerne que le lycée Grand Line. Vous avez beau être le patron d'une organisation multinationale, votre place n'est pas au sein de cet établissement.

\- Vous n'avez...

\- Ce sont MES élèves, tranche Garp d'un ton sans appel. Je trouverai les coupables et soyez certains qu'ils subiront la punition qu'ils méritent. A présent je vous demande de quitter ces lieux, mes professeurs ne pourront pas retenir les élèves et leurs parents très longtemps.

Lord reste un moment supplémentaire à le toiser dangereusement, puis il finit par faire demi tour et par entrer dans une autre voiture. Celle-ci démarre et la sirène nous apprend un air que nous méconnaissons.

Celui de l'ignorance. Nous ignorions quelles conséquences pouvaient impliquer le port d'un nom redouté et honni de tous. Nous ignorions qu'un tel événement pouvait se produire. Nous ignorions tout simplement quelle vie ont menée les Ablydan jusqu'à lors.

* * *

Ah que c'est pas très gai toussa ^^' Ah que coucou c'est Little Tartine ! *s'essuie le front par cette chaleur* La vérité sur les origines de Lilly a fini par éclater, et de la pire des façons qui soit ! La tension allait crescendo depuis quelques chapitres, ça a fini par exploser. Malgré la gravité de la situation, j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre, et je sais que c'est pareil pour ma comparse !

Prenez soin de vous ! Ciaossuuuu ! :) *agite ses éventails*


	30. Vérité éclatée

Ah que coucouuuuu, nous revoiloù avec un nouveau chapitre ! Mais avant toute chose...

*_LCDAH et Tartine attrapent** KillerNinjaPanda**, la place sur un transat avec cocktails à volonté et Akira et Lilly appellent tous les beaux gosses du lycée Grand line pour un petit défilé privé_* Tiens, on t'a même apporté un seau pour l'hémorragie nasale que tu vas forcément avoir à la vue de tous ces fessiers musclés qui se dandinent sous ton nez *_pose le seau devant toi_*

Ah ! Par où commencer ? Par "merci" ? Par "bonjour" ? Par "ça farte" ? Par "on a failli s'évanouir de bonheur à la vue de toutes ces reviews" ?! Mama mia ! Non vraiment, nous te remercions toutes les quatre pour tes commentaires. Ils nous ont touchées, nous ont faire sourire, rire aux éclats, émus. Ce genre de retour nous booste à fond, et ça nous a fait tellement plaisir d'être soutenue de cette façon. On s'est senties comprises, tu sembles être dans le même délire que nous xD On espère que la suite te plaira, en tout cas nous nous prenons toujours autant de plaisir à l'écrire ! Merci encoooore :3 ! *agite ses bouclettes, LCDAH te fait un clin d'oeil par dessus ses lunettes, Akiki t'offre un sourire extra large et Lillynette t'envoie la photo classée interdit aux -25 de Zoro et Sanji*

Ce chapitre conclut un arc narratif qui était quasiment présent depuis le début de la fic et qui se mêlait aux autres. L'heure de la confrontation a sonné ! Je n'en dis pas plus, je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre !

* * *

**Chapitre 27**

**Vérité éclatée**

**Point de vue Akira :**

Je croque sèchement dans mon _soba-pan_ et manque de peu de me briser les dents.

Je n'arrive pas à décolérer. Cela fait pourtant plusieurs heures maintenant que Lilly est partie avec l'ambulance. Il a fallu toute la matinée pour remettre de l'ordre dans le lycée. Garp était tellement furax que plus personne n'a bronché et a mis la main à la patte pour redonner un aspect « acceptable » à Grand Line. M'est avis que c'est plutôt la présence de Katakuri et Kalifa et de leurs airs furieux qui ont calmé tous les lycéens.

Enfin tous, sauf moi.

Je grogne en avalant une bouchée sans la mâcher. Les cours vont pouvoir reprendre normalement cet après-midi mais je n'ai aucune envie d'y aller. Je n'ai qu'une idée en tête : faire payer aux responsables de cette folie. Pas seulement ceux qui ont tabassé Lilly, d'ailleurs eux si je les croise je ne vais pas les louper. Et tant pis si je me fais renvoyer après ça ! Non, je pense principalement aux scélérats qui ont conçu et collé ces affiches. Car ce sont eux les vrais monstres, ce n'est pas Lilly !

\- Bande d'ordures, vous allez le regretter..., je fulmine tout bas.

Recroquevillée sur le toit de l'établissement, planquée dans l'ombre, je suis invisible aux yeux de tous. Et c'est tant mieux. Je n'ai pas envie d'ennuyer les autres avec toute cette rage qui me ronge. Ace voyait bien que quelque chose clochait, il m'a demandé si je voulais manger avec lui ce midi. Je n'ai pas osé refuser, seulement lorsque les cloches ont sonné la pause déjeuner, je me suis éclipsée à l'insu de tous. La vérité c'est que j'ai besoin de faire le point sur ce que je ressens, sur cette colère inhabituelle qui m'habite. On ne s'en était jamais pris aussi directement à une personne que j'aime. On l'a humiliée, diffamée puis tabassée. Comment pourrais-je pardonner de telles atrocités ? C'est au dessus de mes forces, je ne parviens plus à déceler un gramme d'empathie en moi.

Je mords de nouveau dans le... Aïe, non ça c'était mon pouce. Je suis tellement sur les nerfs que je n'avais pas remarqué que mon _soba-pan_ était terminé. Je soupire. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour Lilly ? Comment pourrais-je l'aider ? En retrouvant les responsables et en leur faisant tâter de mes poings ? Ou bien...

Mon portable vibre. Je le sors hâtivement de ma poche en espérant de tout cœur que ce soit ma meilleure amie. Non, ce n'est pas elle. Mais le prénom qui s'affiche déverse une cuillerée de bienveillance dans mon cœur.

Amerika.

**Du MeilleurNavigateur** :

« _Serait-ce ta chevelure écarlate que j'aperçois depuis ma plage ? Tu sais, quand le soleil se couche et qu'il teinte le ciel de vermeil et de corail, je jurerais apercevoir ta silhouette. Elle sillonne la mer, debout sur un voilier et ta chevelure danse avec le vent. Comme va ma navigatrice préférée ? Enfin non. Nous ne pouvons pas être deux à détenir ce poste. Dans ce cas, comment va ma Capitaine préférée ?_ »

Je parviens à sourire alors que ça m'était tout bonnement impossible il y a une minute à peine. Amerika a ce don pour lancer un harpon sur mon bien-être et pour l'améliorer. Je commence à pianoter une réponse toute faite quand tout à coup je réalise quelque chose : je ne peux pas lui mentir. Mes lèvres s'abaissent, entraînant ma joie récente dans les profondeurs. Seulement, son grappin est toujours là. Et moi aussi j'ai envie de m'agripper à lui. Car Amerika est le meilleur conseiller que je connaisse. Je ris un peu. C'est hallucinant d'avoir de telles pensées alors que nous nous connaissons depuis moins d'un mois ! Notre lien me paraît si particulier...

Et alors mes doigts s'activent sur mon écran. Je note tous les événements de la matinée, je lui confie même l'identité de Lilly, et j'évoque maladroitement toute cette colère qui me démange les poings et qui assombrit mes songes. Je lui avoue tout, je ne suis pas certaine que c'est très compréhensible pour lui mais je le fais quand même. Enfin, je reste là à fixer mon portable en attente de sa réponse. D'une solution pour aider Lilly comme l'amie que je représente pour elle.

Vibration.

**Du MeilleurNavigateur** :

« _Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter ou à t'en vouloir. On passe tous par cet état intraitable et irascible un jour ou l'autre. Je comprends que tu aies envie d'aider ton amie, tu es ce genre de personne qui préfère donner que recevoir. Mais il faut que tu saches que les conséquences de la colère sont beaucoup plus graves que ses causes. Nous ne pouvons tirer aucune fierté de nos agissements quand nous sommes dans un tel état, ni aider qui que ce soit._

_Tu souhaites faire payer aux responsables de ces atrocités en ayant recours à la brutalité, ce qui est un sentiment tout à fait compréhensible. Seulement là où la violence brasse un vent nauséabond, la non-violence apparaît comme une arme puissante. Et si juste. Elle permet d'affronter les coupables sans les blesser, et tu n'en tireras que des sentiments bénéfiques. Crois-moi, sa lame guérit l'âme. _»

Chaque mot, non, chaque syllabe apporte un baume sur mon colère pour l'apaiser. Tout ce qu'il écrit résonne en moi, tel le clocher qui fait carillonner une église. Il a tellement raison. Ma fureur ne réglera rien, bien au contraire elle ne fera qu'aggraver les événements. Si je déverse tout mon courroux sur les responsables, je vais provoquer d'autres problèmes et le cycle de haine ne sera jamais rompu. Et mon renvoi... Comment ai-je pu songer que ça ne me faisait rien d'être expulsée ? Ce lycée, tous ces amis que je me suis fait.

C'est la meilleure chose qui ne me soit jamais arrivée. Je pianote sur l'écran.

**De Akira** :

« _Que dois-je faire ? _»

**Du MeilleurNavigateur **:

«_ Dans un premier temps, et ça va peut-être te paraître compliqué, il faut que tes amis et toi vous efforciez à comprendre les coupables. Découvrir pour quelles raisons ils en voulaient à Lilly, si c'est justifiable ou non. Et seulement après vous pourrez juger. Je pense qu'il faut toujours s'expliquer avant de condamner._

_Et être là pour ton amie. Ça c'est encore plus important. La soutenir d'une façon qui te ressemble et qui t'est propre. _»

Je souris, profondément émue par ses paroles. Je note à toute vitesse :

**De Akira** :

« _Merci Amerika, je n'oublierai pas ce que tu m'apprends là. Tu es unique tu sais ?_ »

**Du MeilleurNavigateur** :

« _Unique, comme tous les êtres humains de cette Terre. :-) Prends bien soin de toi, on se contacte plus tard._ »

Je me lève, plus motivée que jamais pour essayer d'arranger les choses. J'ignore encore comme m'y prendre mais je me sens plus sereine. Et surtout je me sens capable d'aider Lilly maintenant que j'ai recouvert mes esprits. Je fais quelques pas avant de m'apercevoir qu'un groupe de filles se tiennent tout au bout du toit. Je reconnais la terminale qui avait échangé de boisson avec mon amie et qui a pourtant participé aux événements de la matinée. Il y a moins de dix minutes je lui aurais refait le portrait mais à présent cette envie m'a désertée. Elle détestera Lilly tant qu'elle n'apprendra pas à la connaître, ce n'est pas en la tabassant que je vais pouvoir épauler convenablement la blanche. Je jette les détritus dans une poubelle et descends les escaliers qui mènent aux étages inférieurs. Une fois encore, mon portable vibre. Le message provient de mon Senpai.

**De Monsieur Tout-nu** :

« _Peux-tu me rejoindre à la bibliothèque ? J'ai retrouvé les responsables. Tu..._ »

Son message est coupé. C'est fou, il raccroche trop vite même à l'écrit. Je hoche la tête, comme si le blond pouvait me voir à travers l'écran de mon portable. Bien. Je ne décèle plus aucune rancœur en moi, juste de l'incompréhension. Je saisis pleinement la réponse d'Amerika. Tant que nous ne connaîtrons pas les motifs des coupables, nous n'apposerons jamais de point final à cette histoire.

Je marche lentement. Maintenant que l'adrénaline s'est volatilisée, les coups que j'ai pris ce matin refont surface. Et avec eux ils amènent leur lot de souffrance. Je m'efforce de ne pas grimacer, sachant que Lilly a subi mille fois plus de dommages.

\- Crimson-san !

Ace ! La culpabilité m'envahit aussitôt. Et dire que je lui ai fait faux bon. Je suis vraiment horrible ! Je me tourne vers lui mais je n'ose pas croiser son regard. Quelle tête affiche-t-il ? Est-il déçu ? Me déteste-t-il ?

\- Où étais-tu ? Je t'ai cherchée partout !

Aucune trace de ressentiment dans sa belle voix. Je déglutis et affronte enfin ses deux onyx. Il me dévisage longuement avant de caresser ma joue du bout des doigts.

\- Hé, ne sois pas triste. Je te l'ai dit ce matin, ça va finir par s'arranger. On va retrouver les fautifs de tout ce bordel et venger Lilly. Compte-sur moi pour leur faire mordre la poussière.

Sa dernière phrase me coupe la respiration. Cette impétuosité qui s'est réveillée tout à l'heure chez moi, elle est constamment présente chez lui. Ace est comme ça, je sais toute la véhémence qui l'habite. Je veux lui épargner la peine de remettre en cause ses principes parce que je l'aime exactement comme il est. Et c'est justement pour ça que je ne peux pas l'impliquer là-dedans. J'aurais beau lui expliquer que ce n'est pas la méthode de la violence qui résoudra cette affaire déjà bien dosée en brutalité, il ne comprendra pas. Je fixe un point par dessus son épaule.

\- Je dois me rendre à la bibliothèque.

\- Pas de problème, on n'a encore du temps avec la reprise des cours. Allons-y.

\- Ah euh... Sabo souhaite s'entretenir de quelque chose avec moi.

\- Ah oui ? Et bien... Je pourrais vous attendre en feuilletant un livre.

\- Non !

Mon cœur tressaute. Mince, j'ai parlé sous le coup de la panique. Ace paraît totalement dépité. Épouvantée à l'idée de l'avoir blessé, je lui agrippe les deux bras et plante mes yeux dans les siens. Je ne sais quoi lui dire pour le rassurer, alors je balbutie :

\- Tu... tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Je... Désolée.

Il n'a pas l'air du tout convaincu. Je me racle la gorge, m'excuse à nouveau puis détale en courant difficilement vers la bibliothèque. Pardon Ace, j'espère que tu comprendras.

Lorsque j'arrive, je constate que l'endroit est vide. Enfin presque. Je reconnais sans mal les belles boucles blondes de mon Senpai et le chapeau de paille de Luffy. Je me poste devant les deux garçons.

\- Je suis là !

\- Parfait, fait Sabo sans sourire. Je vous ai réunis tous les deux ici c'est parce que j'ai découvert l'identité des coupables. Cependant, je n'ai pas envie que cette histoire prenne encore plus d'ampleur. D'une part pour ne pas ébranler davantage l'administration du lycée, mais aussi pour le bien-être de Newgate-san.

\- C'est vrai, j'admets en souriant tristement. Elle n'apprécierait pas que tous ses amis s'engagent dans son histoire familiale. C'est tout Lilly, ça.

\- Lilly..., souffle Luffy en serrant les poings.

Je vois à quel point c'est une torture pour lui de ne pas avoir su la protéger ce matin. Je le sais car je ressens exactement le même tourment. Le garçon au chapeau de paille lance un regard dur à son frère.

\- Accouche Sabo, ça me rend dingue de ne pas savoir.

Sa voix est froide, il doit prendre sur lui pour ne pas péter d'autres vitres. Le blond poursuit sans se laisser démonter :

\- On sent que les responsables ont planifié tout ça à l'avance. La machine de dépistage n'a trouvé aucune trace, aucune empreinte sur toutes les affiches qu'ils ont collées.

Je suis à moitié stupéfaite. Comment mon Senpai s'est-il débrouillé pour se procurer le matériel nécessaire pour ces recherches approfondies ? Non, après coup je me dis que c'est normal. Rien n'est impossible pour notre président au conseil des élèves. La preuve : la pièce est vide, même les documentalistes sont absentes.

\- Mais ils ont commis une erreur : celle d'imprimer les prospectus ici, en ayant recours à l'une des imprimantes de la bibliothèque. J'ai piraté tous les postes jusqu'à finir par trouver lequel avait été utilisé ce matin avant les cours. Et ainsi j'ai pu mettre la main sur les identifiants des coupables. Et croyez-moi, ça pouvait difficilement être pire.

De concert, Luffy et moi nous penchons vers Sabo, comme si nos âmes étaient suspendues à ses lèvres.

\- C'est qui ?! fulmine le garçon au chapeau de paille.

Le blond prend une courte inspiration avant d'annoncer le plus sérieusement possible :

\- Les sœurs Boa.

Mon sang se glace dans mes veines. Autrement dit Hancock, ses sœurs. Alias les pires harpies du lycée.

/

Sur le chemin qui mène à la maison du trio des vipères, personne ne parle vraiment. Je n'arrête pas de me dire que c'était prévisible. Dès le début de notre scolarité ici, on a mis Lilly et moi en garde contre le pouvoir et l'influence de ces filles, surtout de ceux de l'aînée et ancienne Reine du lycée : Hancock. Et au final qu'a-t-on fait ? Nous n'avions cessé de l'humilier, et souvent involontairement.

Tout à commencer avec le tsunami sanguin qu'elle s'est pris en pleine face dès notre arrivée. Déjà à l'époque le nez de Lilly ne pouvait pas la piffer. Ensuite vint la trahison de Margaret, et même si cela ne nous concernait pas, ça a envenimé les choses. Sa mise à nue à son anniversaire par mon propre biais et les moqueries de la blanche ont dû encore ajouter de l'huile sur le feu. Et la cerise sur le gâteau fut mon élection en tant que Reine du lycée. Et dire que je n'avais aucune envie de l'évincer et d'obtenir ce titre...

Je triture mes boucles. J'ai l'impression qu'il me manque un élément.

Le plus crucial.

Je me tourne vers Luffy qui exhibe une expression qui n'a jamais dû se peindre sur son visage.

Les regrets.

Même moi qui ne suis pas encore hyper à mon aise avec les relations humaines, je suis à même de le comprendre. Je pose ma main au milieu de son dos.

\- Ça ne va pas Lu' ?

\- C'est ma faute..., souffle-t-il.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça, tu dérailles !

Mais mes dires ne l'atteignent pas. C'est comme s'il s'était refermé dans son mutisme et qu'il ne souhaitait confier ses pensées à personne. Pas même à Sabo avant que ce dernier ne nous laisse. Garp le demandait de toute urgence et ça semblait être une question de vie ou de mort. Dans un sens ce n'est pas plus mal. Lilly appréciera.

J'observe mes pieds qui avancent sur le bitume et je réfléchis à un moyen de sortir Luffy du méandre de ses pensées. Ah, je crois savoir !

\- Tu sais que j'aime Ace ?

Il papillonne des paupières, ce qui prouve qu'il était bel et bien à des kilomètres de moi, loin de ce trottoir que nous arpentons à vitesse moyenne depuis quelques temps. Avec l'adresse en main que nous a dégoté Sabo, nous avons commencé par sprinter hors du lycée. Puis nous avons ralenti le rythme à cause de nos blessures et histoire de bien avoir les idées en place avant de se confronter à Hancock et à ses sœurs.

Luffy me sourit légèrement :

\- Ouais, je le sais depuis quelques temps déjà.

\- A la bonne heure ! Et ben tu sais quoi ? On s'est embrassés à l'anniversaire de... Enfin, tu sais.

Je n'ai pas envie de mentionner le nom de l'ancienne Reine. Quelque chose me dit qu'elle est derrière l'humeur morose du garçon.

\- Shishishi, ouais je m'en suis douté. Ace était complètement barge quand nous nous sommes revus après la soirée !

\- Barge ? je m'enquiers.

\- Ouais, hyper heureux.

\- Oh, je vois, je murmure en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

Je reprends une grande inspiration et poursuis d'une traite :

\- Tu sais Luffy, ce soir là j'ai eu... euh... des pensées peu orthodoxes.

\- Hein ?

\- J'ai eu envie de... plaquer Ace contre le bureau, de me mettre au dessus de lui et de... hrm... de lui retirer tous ses vêtements ! Déjà qu'il a un beau torse, je suis sûre qu'il a un magnifique... euh un magnifique engin ? je termine sans être certaine de pouvoir nommer cela ainsi.

Le garçon au chapeau de paille explose de rire, ce qui fait vibrer les fenêtres des habitations que nous croisons. Il doit tenir ça de son grand-père.

\- SHISHISHI ! Tu sais, tu peux dire comme la dernière fois au parc : « un sacré poireau » !

\- Ah, tu m'as entendue ? je m'exclame. Oh mince.

\- Shishishi c'est pas grave, ça m'a bien fait marrer. Le soir même, il n'a pas arrêté de mater l'intérieur de son caleçon d'un air fier !

J'imagine la scène et je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir. Luffy passe son bras autour de mes épaules et poursuit d'un air enjoué :

\- Mais Aki', pourquoi tu me racontes tout ça ?

Sacré Luffy, il a dû sentir que je me comportais ainsi pour obtenir quelque chose de lui. Je réponds :

\- Je te fais totalement confiance, je pourrais te raconter des pensées encore plus... intimes pour te le prouver. Alors j'aimerais que tu en fasses autant et que tu m'expliques en quoi cette histoire est de ta faute ?

Il hoche la tête en contemplant un point devant lui. Il se détache de moi, fourre ses mains dans ses poches puis reprend son air sombre. Je reste dans l'attente d'une réaction de sa part, espérant ne pas être allée trop loin dans mes propos. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il déclare :

\- Hancock est amoureuse de moi.

\- Ouais, même moi j'ai fini par le remarquer.

J'essaie de le faire rire mais cette fois c'est peine perdue. Alors je me tais et l'écoute attentivement.

\- Nous sommes même sortis ensemble l'été précédent. Tu sais, elle n'est pas tout le temps comme tu la vois au lycée. Elle peut se montrer attentionnée, bienveillante, généreuse et aimante. Franchement, tous les mecs du lycée rêveraient de rencontrer une nana qui les chérit autant.

Il soupire et rejette la tête en arrière pour contempler le ciel.

\- Mais tout cet amour, toute cette facilité que proposait notre histoire n'étaient pas faits pour moi. J'y ai mis fin assez rapidement mais pour ne pas la blesser, je suis resté ami avec elle. Elle était là, mon erreur.

Il se frotte la nuque et enchaîne :

\- Je l'ai fait espérer qu'il y avait quelque chose de particulier entre nous. Quelque chose qui me retenait auprès d'elle. Mais c'est en rencontrant Lilly que j'ai su que je m'étais planté.

Je tilte alors. Mais oui. Il est là l'élément crucial, celui qui a signé la dernière humiliation envers Hancock : Luffy s'intéresse à Lilly. A la mention de mon amie, il se met à sourire et à rire doucement :

\- Shishishi. Elle était si glaciale ! Elle me fermait toutes les portes que j'ouvrais, même celles que je retenais avec mon pied. C'était une coriace, je me suis accroché à elle comme un fou ! Justement parce qu'elle ne m'offrait rien, contrairement aux autres filles que j'avais fréquentées. Plus d'une fois je me suis dit qu'elle devait me prendre pour un taré mais je m'en foutais. Je la voulais elle, et pis c'est tout. Et puis je sentais que ce qu'elle s'efforçait de nous montrer n'était qu'une façade. Et que ce qu'elle cachait valait tous les combats du monde.

Les lèvres tremblantes, j'acquiesce vivement et fais au mieux pour retenir mon émotion. Je suis tellement contente pour mon amie. Tellement contente de savoir que le garçon qu'elle aime, l'aime également à un point inimaginable. Le sourire immense de Luffy finit malheureusement par s'estomper. Il reprend :

\- Cependant, je n'ai pas mesuré les risques. Je voyais bien les regards que nous jetait Hancock. Au fond de moi, j'imaginais qu'elle allait finir par se détourner. Par trouver un mec qui la correspond, genre Kid ! Mais j'ai eu tort. J'ai sous-estimé l'amour de Hancock, alors qu'elle me l'exhibait tous les jours. Et maintenant elle s'en est pris à ce que j'avais de plus cher. Et je ne lui en veux même pas. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir parce que c'est moi qui n'ai pas mis les points sur les i plus tôt.

Je repense à ce que m'a conseillé Amerika un peu plus tôt et secoue la tête vivement. Je noue mes doigts aux siens, plus grands, et m'écris :

\- Il n'est pas trop tard Luffy ! Cette histoire a pris une ampleur dramatique mais pas tragique ! Lilly est forte, bien plus forte que toutes les personnes que je connaisse. Ce n'est pas quelques coups qui la mettront à terre et qui briseront nos liens ! L'heure n'est pas à la vengeance, ni aux regrets, mais plutôt à la compréhension ! Oui, allons retrouver Hancock et demandons lui sa version. Allons lui prêter cette attention que nous avons toujours négligée !

Après tout ce qu'elle a fait, ces mots me pèsent un peu. Mais nous aussi nous sommes fautifs. A ces mots, Luffy reprends des couleurs et brandit nos mains nouées vers le ciel, tel l'étendard d'un navire. Il crie un coup et finit par rire comme un fou. Je m'esclaffe avec lui, malgré l'angoisse qui noue mes tripes, malgré ce qui nous attend. Le garçon se tourne vers moi, tout sourire.

\- J'aurais tellement aimé avoir une sœur comme toi Aki'.

Ses mots bercent mon cœur, l'inondant d'allégresse.

\- C'est réciproque Lu'.

\- Shishishi !

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivons enfin chez les sœurs Boa. Elles habitent dans la banlieue de Rough Tell, très loin du lycée. Nous sommes tous les deux interdits par ce que nous découvrons. Sabo nous avait prévenu : leur adresse n'était pas celle de la demeure où nous avons « fêté » l'anniversaire de l'aînée de la famille. Du coup je m'attendais à une maison plus standard, un peu à l'image de celle des trois frères.

Mais c'est une maison encore plus modeste que nous découvrons. La boîte aux lettres ne mentionne aucun nom, comme si elles n'assumaient pas cette existence méconnue de tous. Même de Luffy à priori.

Pourtant, ce qui nous étonne le plus c'est cette porte ouverte. Et au centre de la pièce nous distinguons quatre silhouettes.

Quatre.

Sandersonia.

Marigold.

Hancock.

Et Lilly.

**Point de vue Lilly :**

La porte de l'ambulance claque et je peux enfin m'effondrer. Mes jambes, mon dos, tout fou le camp et les soignants me rattrapent de justesse. Mais pas question de pleurer.

Habitués aux blessés de guerre, les médecins ont l'habitude et s'affairent à me soigner, je leur fais totalement confiance.

Le temps de lâcher prise et de libérer cette peur. J'ai vraiment eu la trouille. Mes larmes coulent mais elles ne sont ni honteuses ni douloureuses. Je serai presque fière de moi d'avoir pu tenir le coup, mais saleté de fripons, ça fait mal !

Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'ils me font, entre perfusions, radiographie expresse et bandages, mais ils ne sourcillent pas lorsque l'ambulance prend des dos d'âne. Ils ont du soigner pire que moi.

En parlant de guerre.

Je fais signe à l'un d'eux et il me glisse dans les oreilles les petits écouteurs et rabat l'écran pour que je puisse voir mon père et tenter de lui parler par visio.

Allongée sur le brancard, le pied articulé qui soutient l'écran me transmet très vite le visage inquiet de mon père.

_\- Oh ma chérie …_

Ses yeux se plissent et il pleure. Je t'aime si fort papa.

_\- Bon, _il se reprend, _j'ai bien reçu la photo que tu m'as envoyé, celle de l'affiche. Je dois t'avouer que je ne pensais pas revoir ça un jour. Cette image date d'une bonne dizaine d'années… ce n'était pas joli mais il me semble t'avoir déjà raconté cette histoire. Mais en tout cas il s'agit bien des personnes que tu as identifié._

Je le savais !

Si ma lèvre n'était pas pétée je rirais tellement c'était évident. Pourquoi je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte plus tôt !? Mais elle sait bien cacher son jeu, la garce !

\- _J'imagine que tu veux aller la voir, je transmets l'adresse de la maison au chauffeur. Ta mère et moi finissons de tout préparer ici pour le départ et venons directement te chercher là-bas. _

\- Super, merci papa.

_\- Oh, et je leur ai demandé qu'ils t'injectent certaines perfusions pour te permettre de tenir debout quelques heures, mais ne force pas trop. Tu vas avoir besoin d'une vraie convalescence Lilly. Tu règles tes comptes, et on s'en va. D'accord ?_

Je hoche la tête dans le masque à oxygène et ferme les yeux en entendant mon père me dire :

_« Je t'aime mon trésor. »_

J'ai sacrément de la chance n'empêche. N'importe quel autre parent voudrait m'empêcher de retourner au front si vite. Mais mon père est un homme d'honneur et un véritable soldat, il comprend ce que je dois faire. Hors de question de prendre la fuite où d'aller me cacher pour couver mes blessures. Je dois aller lui faire face, une bonne fois pour toute !

Il me reste le temps du trajet pour récupérer le plus de forces possibles avant d'aller lui crêper le chignon à cette harpie.

Les yeux fermés, j'essaie de ne pas trop repenser aux visages des autres. Je sais qu'ils ont fait ce qu'ils pouvaient. A présent, ils doivent avoir l'amertume de l'impuissance et de l'injustice salement ancrée, dans la gorge. Un petit aperçu de ce que je mange depuis toujours.

Mais je ne leur souhaitais pas ça. Je voulais qu'ils n'aient pas à le vivre. Je le voulais de toutes mes forces. A croire que moi non plus, je n'ai pas su les protéger.

Les médecins me soulèvent et replacent mon épaule dans son axe normal. C'est peut-être ce qui me rend le plus triste: qu'ils s'en soient pris à mon épaule. Mon estomac se noue à l'idée que je ne puisse plus tirer à l'arc, ou échanger des balles au base-ball avec mon grand-père. Cette pensée horrible me terrifie.

Alors j'espère de tout coeur que ces médecins pourrons me la remettre, je promets de faire toute la réduction qu'il faudra, je serai même sage s'il le faut, mais je ne veux pas perdre ça !

Ils me reposent sur le brancard et me retirent mon masque. Des néons s'allument tandis qu'ils déploient un tissu tout autour de moi et un gaz se répand dans mon cocon. J'ai l'impression que la température a baissé et j'ai des picotements tout partout. Ma respiration s'accélère pour finalement être moins douloureuse. La peau de mes lèvres et de mon arcade sourcilière tiraille, signe de la cicatrisation s'accélère. Je calme mon rythme cardiaque pour ressentir pleinement les bienfaits de cette science de jouvence.

Et dire qu'il y a encore des idiots pour s'en priver.

L'ambulance ralentie et les médecins me sortent peu à peu du cocon. Ils m'aident à me relever et attachent mon bras en écharpe. Elle est bleue et arbore fièrement le blason de Dragon Céleste. Celle-là je veux bien la garder après.

Mon épaule a l'air fonctionnelle. L'un des médecins me tend un miroir pour me faire prendre conscience de ce dont j'ai l'air.

Ce n'est évidement pas la grande forme mais c'est beaucoup mieux qu'il y a quelques minutes. Mes plaies sont cicatrisées sans pour autant être refermées. Mon visage a du dégonfler, j'ai encore des traces d'hématomes de-ci, de-là mais j'ai forme humaine.

\- Dites, mon épaule ….

Derrière son masque, le médecin baisse les yeux vers mon bras et reprend le miroir.

\- Nous ferons ce qu'il faudra, ne vous en faites pas il ne s'agit là que des premiers soins, nous pouvons encore augmenter votre rétablissement.

Je hoche la tête.

S'il y a bien une entreprise dont les promesses ne sont pas vaines, c'est bien celle de mon père. Les noeuds dans mon coeur se défont petit à petit, je dois avoir l'esprit clair pour ce qui va suivre.

Tandis que l'ambulance se stationne, le même médecin me tend un verre d'eau et m'indique avoir déjà transmis tout mon dossier médical à mon père, il se chargera de la suite des soins. Personnellement.

Super, je vais avoir un infirmier à domicile. Je suis certaine que ma mère doit avoir la tenue adéquate pour mon père !

Enfin mon premier sourire, pensez à eux me mets du baume au coeur et je relativise. Je vais bientôt les retrouver, tout va bien se passer.

Les portes s'ouvrent et je découvre l'endroit.

Je le savais !

Impossible de m'empêcher de râler ! En même temps j'aurai dû me faire plus confiance, zut de zut ! Déjà à la fête d'anniversaire j'avais senti que c'était louche cette histoire de maison gigantesque ! C'était sans doute juste une foutue location pour en mettre plein la vue ! Raaaaaah pourquoi j'ai pas percuté avant !

Je passe les doigts sur la grille, évidemment il n'y a pas de boite aux lettres, elles ne veulent pas que ce la se sache, et même si elles vivent dans cette maison, elle ne leur appartient pas. J'écrase le bitume des mes pieds nus et m'en veux terriblement de n'avoir pas perçu la situation plus tôt ! J'étais complètement noyée dans les yeux de Luffy et je n'ai plus pensé à rien d'autre ! Que ça me serve te leçon ! Lilly Ablydan !

Je prend une profonde respiration et serre le poing dans l'écharpe bleue avant de toquer à la porte des trois soeurs.

Plusieurs secondes se passent et c'est finalement Sandersonia qui ouvre à peine la porte et tende la refermer après m'avoir vu. Mais j'ai eu le temps de glisser mon bras dans l'ouverture de et lui attraper le col de sa chemise. Elle tente de me mettre dehors mais je file un bon coup de pied dans la porte pour qu'elle recule et me laisse rentrer. Évidement qu'elle a crié et que ces appel on rameuté ses soeurs. Tan mieux, je n'aurais pas à les chercher.

A l'intérieur, je vois que tout est parfaitement comme sur les plans que j'avais vu sil y a longtemps. L'agencement des pièces, la couleur du carrelage et les lustres. Tout est exactement comme mon père l'a conçu. Lui et Fisher Tiger, un de ses anciens associés.

Boa débarque en trombe des escaliers. Les cheveux humides et roulé dans des bigoudis roses, un masque d'argile sur le visage et de gros patins aux pieds. Là voilà la vraie Boa Hancock !

Elle se met à crier quand elle m'aperçois. Je relâche sa soeur qui s'en va dans les bras de la troisième, Marigold. J'ai beau les avoir déjà croisées aux lycée, plusieurs fois, c'est comme si je les voyais pour la première fois. Pour de « vrai ».

\- Qu'est-ce tu …. Comment as-tu pu venir ici !?

Boa s'insurge et s'avance à grandes enjambées vers moi. Vu la taille de ses jambes, elle ne tarde pas à m'atteindre mais elle se contente de continuer de crier. La violence physique, ce n'est pas son truc à elle.

\- Dragon Céleste garde tous les registres.

\- Quoi ?

Elle recule d'un pas.

Ah, ça y est elle comprend.

J'ai eu beau l'avoir hurlé, certes pas très poliment, ce matin, on dirait qu'elle n'avais pas percuté. Je sais _qui_ elles sont, elle et ses soeurs.

Loin d'être impressionnée par cette grande gigasse à l'argile croûteux sur le visage, je déambule dans le salon et balaye du regard les moindres détails. Quand, je trouve un cadre photo.

Boa tente de me l'enlever des mains mais il est déjà trop tard.

\- Mamie Nyon, je présume ?

Les trois soeurs se pétrifient.

Je repose la photo sur le modeste buffet et vais planter mes yeux dans les siens, délestée de ses faux-cils, elle me regarde avec intensité.

\- Depuis le premier jour où je suis arrivée au lycée vous saviez qui j'étais. Tu m'as mise en garde et je ne t'ai pas écoutée, certes. Mais il faut dire que je ne pensais pas croiser de telles « légendes » ici. Car, je ne sais pas si vous le savez, mais vous êtes plutôt connues chez Dragon Céleste.

Derrière l'embrasure de la porte du salon, Sandersonia et Marigold sont à genoux, à épiler les réactions de leur soeur qui se tient face à moi. Hancock se mord la lèvre et ne sait que dire. Ce doit être dur pour elle. Elle me hait tant.

Quelque part je suis triste que nous n'ayons jamais pu parler sereinement elle et moi. Elle connaissait mon secret et j'aurais sans doute été soulagée de pouvoir en parler avec elle. Mais désormais cet inutile d'y penser, j'ai fais mon chemin seule. Un chemin qu'elle va bien devoir emprunter.

\- Comment oses-tu ?

Ses grands yeux me considèrent avec plus de peur que de colère.

\- Oser quoi ? Venir chez toi et te dire que je connais tes origines ? Tu aurait préféré que je placarde l'info partout au lycée ?

Elle tente de lever la main sur moi mais une frappe sans aucune conviction que je parviens aisément à attraper. Je l'attire vers moi.

\- Tu ne sais pas frapper les gens, tu n'es pas faite pour cela.

Puis je me tourne vers ses deux soeurs.

\- Aucune de vous ne l'est.

Je relâche sa main et m'apprête à poursuivre quand j'entends des pas dehors. Bientôt, Luffy et Akira pénètrent dans la maison.

\- Lilly !?

Le visage d'Akira s'illumine en l'espace d'une seconde tandis que celui de Hancock s'assombrit quand elle découvre le chapeau de paille. Il a l'air si triste, je ne crois pas l'avoir déjà vu aussi abattu.

C'est alors que Hancock s'effondre. Elle se ronge les ongles et les éclate pour tenter de couvrir le bruit de son chagrin mais rien y fait, nous le voyons tous. Luffy s'avance vers elle et je vois les épaule de la jeune fille s'abaisser. Elle est terrifiée.

Il faut dire qu'elle l'aime tellement.

Et ça non plus je ne l'ai pas pris au sérieux. Pourtant je la connais cette douleur quand nos sentiments sont mis à nus, c'est comme si l'on portait notre coeur dans nos mains, la moindre brise est si douloureuse.

Alors je fais un pas pour me glisser entre Luffy et Hancock, je dissimule ses larmes derrière mon corps blessé. De nous deux, je suis la seule debout.

Puis je pose ma main sur la visage de Luffy, l'implorant silencieusement des yeux de ne pas m'en vouloir. S'il savait combien il m'est précieux.

\- Attendez moi dehors, tous les deux.

Je vois les yeux d'Akira, je vois la dualité dans son regard mais son indécision n'est que de courte durée. Elle est si forte. Je sais que me voir ainsi doit la faire souffrir mais elle a trouvé en elle la force de me faire encore confiance et surtout, peut-être de vouloir comprendre le geste des soeurs Boa. Elle me laisse une chance de mettre les cartes sur la table. Alors mon amie hoche la tête et attrape le poignet de Luffy. Son regard est dur, j'aimerai tant pouvoir le prendre dans mes bras.

\- D'accord je t'attends. Mais je ne bougerai pas.

Il tonne et fais marche arrière en glissant son regard sur les deux autres soeurs. La porte claque que les sanglots de Hancock se font plus forts. Elle gémit de tristesse.

\- Pourquoi t'as fais ça ? Ça t'aurait pas plu de tout lui balancer au visage !?

Je me baisse et lui tends un mouchoir.

\- Non, ce sera à toi de le faire, exactement comme quand j'ai dû lui annoncer qui j'étais vraiment.

Puis je poursuis.

\- Mais ça tu le sais déjà, ta soeur à du te le raconter, n'est-ce pas Sandersonia ?

La principale intéressée baisse les yeux.

Ce vert, hein ce fameux vert que j'ai cru halluciner la fois où je suis tombée dans l'eau à Water Seven, ou encore la fois où mon père est venu au lycée pour nous éviter l'expulsion. Et récemment lorsque j'ai tout avoué à Luffy sur le toit du lycée. A chacune de ces fois c'était Sandersonia. Elle me déteste depuis le début. Peut-être plus encore que Hancock.

\- Tu as fais ça pour protéger ta soeur c'est ça ?

Derrière le mur, je vois les yeux de Sandersonia frémir.

\- Tu avais peur que je vous reconnaisse et que je raconte tout, tu avais peur que les gens se moquent d'elle ou ne l'aiment plus.

A cote de moi, Hancock se relève en reniflant. Elle s'assoit sur le carrelage ocre et commence à défaire ses bigoudis.

\- De toute manière tout est fichu … Luffy m'a …

Elle ne termine pas sa phrase et fond à nouveau en larmes. Sandersonia rampe presque pour retrouver sa soeur. Elle hésite à la toucher, honteuse du dénouement de la situation. Je suis à présent presque sure que c'est elle qui a pris l'initiative des affiches.

Hancock se bagarre toujours avec ses bigoudis et commence a faire des noeuds dans ses cheveux, elle doit vraiment être désespérée.

\- Il ne te déteste pas.

Me voilà à rassurer Hancock. Je réprime un soupire et m'assieds aussi, en face d'elle et à coté de Sandersonia. Ma main valide sur le pied, je ferme les yeux.

Cette histoire je m'en souviens très bien.

\- Lorsque j'étais petite, il est arrivé que mon père doive partir très longtemps. Et notamment une fois, il est parti pendant ce qui m'avait paru une éternité. Si longtemps que je lui ai même fait la tronche quand il est rentré. J'avais … très peur qu'il m'ait oublié. Alors il a pris l'habitude de tout me raconter pour je comprenne les raisons, pourquoi il partait si longtemps. C'était sa manière de me rassurer.

Une vraie manière « Made in Ablydan », qui d'autre sur cette planète irait raconter des conflits guerriers à sa fille après des mois d'absence … mais j'adorais ça.

\- Alors je me souviens de cette histoire. De l'histoire de ces trois soeurs retenues captives pendant des années. Elles avaient été maltraitées, sans doute abusées et surtout marquées au fer rouge, comme des esclaves. Je m'en souviens lorsqu'il me parlait de ces trois petites filles, qui devaient avoir mon âge, mais qui n'avaient pas eu ma chance. Elles étaient orphelines, sans ressources et mises sous l'emprise de pauvres dégénérés. A la base les forces de Dragon Céleste n'étaient pas là pour elles, mais pour se charger des ordures qui les retenaient. Ce n'est que par pure hasard qu'elles avaient été trouvées. Et lorsqu'il les a vu, mon père a changé d'avis. Il devait y avoir des prisonniers, mais il ne leur a pas laissé cette chance. Il leur a enlevé le droit de vivre, comme ils avaient enlever à ces enfants, le droit de vivre elles aussi.

Marigold a désormais rejoint ses soeurs et je poursuis mon récit.

\- La photo que tu as utilisée, je l'avais déjà vue. Même si on y voit mon père couvert de sang, il n'a pas l'habitude de me cacher ce genre de choses. Il voulait surtout que je comprenne. Alors comme chaque chose qui vient de lui, je l'ai prise très au sérieux.

Puis je me penche vers Sandersonia.

\- C'est pour cela que je l'ai tout de suite reconnue. Cette photo que tu a choisie, tu l'a rognée, elle n'est pas entière. A coté de mon père, il y a Fisher Tiger avec Hancock dans les bras. C'est lui qui vous a sauvées tandis que mon père faisait le sale travail.

Hancock a terminé d'essayer de se battre contre ses bigoudis. Les genoux contre sa poitrine, elle s'est arrêté de pleurer.

\- Lorsque mon père m'a raconté cette histoire, je l'ai harcelé pendant longtemps pour savoir ce qu'allaient devenir ces trois soeurs. Il a fini par me montrer les plans de la maison que Fisher voulait leur faire construire. Il voulait qu'elles soient en sécurité, qu'elles aient un foyer, comme un île qui serait à elles et où personne ne pourraient leur faire de mal. Alors j'ai fait un caprice.

Les trois soeurs relèvent la tête vers moi. Pour rajouter à l'ambiance je ferme les yeux et respire profondément.

Je sais qu'elles se regardent les unes et les autres. Héhéhé …

Et je pointe du doigt le mur du fond et ouvre un oeil.

\- J'ai demandé qu'on vous peigne un soleil sur le mur.

D'un coup sec, je vois leurs trois têtes se tourner instantanément vers le mur en question. Puis elles se mettent toutes les trois à pleurer.

Après plusieurs minutes de chouinage intense, Hancock rampe vers moi et me prend par les épaules.

\- Tu sais … j'aime Luffy énormément !

Je hoche la tête.

\- Mais, il a l'air si heureux quand il est avec toi …

Arf, je n'ai pas toujours été tendre avec lui, mais au final ça nous a permis d'apprendre à nous connaitre. Et surtout à nous accepter tels que nous sommes, lui et moi.

\- Alors … ALORS.

Elle me prend dans ses bras et me presse contre sa poitrine. Ses larmes pleines de l'argile de son masque dégoulinent dans mes cheveux et je me retiens de rire. Si j'avais pensé que la Grande Reine me prendrait dans ses bras pour autre chose que pour m'étrangler !

\- PRENDS SOIN DE LUIIIIIIIIII

Hancock n'en finit plus de pleurer. De ma main encore valide je lui tapote l'épaule et le haut du crâne. Quand tout à coup les deux autres soeurs se rajoutent à ce qui devient un câlin collectif. Mais Marigold s'appuie un peu fort sur mon épaule, je ne peux contenir un petit pincement de douleur.

Alors les trois soeurs se séparent et me regardent, gravement.

\- Je te jure, sur mon honneur, que je ne pensais pas que les choses tourneraient ainsi pour toi. Cet acharnement m'a choqué et je …. Je pèse seulement le poids des mots qui ont été mis sur cette affiche.

Et je la crois volontiers.

Même si elles ont connu l'horreur, la méchanceté et la violence sont rarement quantifiables. Ou alors il faut une expérience éternelle en la matière. Comme mon père.

\- Ça ira pour moi, en revanche, j'ai une chose à te demander. À vous demander.

Les trois me considèrent comme trois serpent sortis d'un panier bien chaud.

\- Je veux que vous cessiez d'avoir peur. Hancock, si tu continues dans cette voie, tu vas perdre beaucoup de monde et ceux qui resteront ne pourront jamais t'aider à t'accepter, à passer le cap de vos souffrances. Et même si aujourd'hui tu crois que personne au monde ne pourra le faire, je te jure Hancock, que c'est faux. Tu trouveras, et vous trouverez toutes, la force et soutien pour vivre sereinement et au grand jour.

J'attrape la main d'Hancock et elle serre la mienne aussitôt. Je sais qu'elle aimerait croire ces mots, et je fais de mon mieux pour lui transmettre la confiance et l'assurance dont je dispose, depuis tout récemment.

\- Moi aussi je pensais que c'était impossible, je me suis refermée, j'ai envoyé valser bien des fois des gens qui pouvaient m'aider. Parce que j'avais peur. Mais l'évidence m'a très vite rattrapé. J'avais tant envie d'aimer et d'être aimée. Vous toutes avez ce droit, personne ne peux vous l'enlever. Alors ne doutez plus de vous.

Hancock se mouche dans les cheveux de sa soeur et elles me tombent toutes les trois dessus en hurlant des « pardon Lilly » au milieu de sanglots chargés de morve.

\- Shishishi !

Il me semble que la hache de guerre est enterrée.

Je me laisse croulée sous le poids des trois soeurs. Cette présence me rappelle tant de bons moments passés en famille, tant d'étreintes avec Akira. Toute cette chaleur je la garde et l'accumule dans mon coeur en prévision des jours de tristesse.

Car la route est encore longue.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis que j'ai pénétré dans la maison des soeurs, mais en franchissant à nouveau le seuil, je sais que je retrouverai ces deux silhouettes chères à mon coeur.

Sur le trottoir d'en face, assis sur le bitume, Luffy et Akira ont tenu leur promesse et m'ont attendu. Je trottine pour aller à leur rencontre.

Luffy se lève aussitôt qu'il me voit et accourt pour me rejoindre. Il me prend dans ses bras et j'agrippe sa chemise pour qu'il se rapproche encore plus. Mon nez se perd dans son cou et j'ai une fois encore, le sentiment d'être à ma place. Je sais que ça lui fait autant de bien qu'à moi, cette étreinte, ces retrouvailles.

Derrière nous, j'entends le grincement de la porte d'entrée des trois soeurs. Alors je demande à Luffy d'y aller. Hancock mérite un pardon.

Il réajuste son chapeau sur son adorable tête et dépose un baiser dans mes cheveux avant d'aller parler à l'aînée des trois soeurs. Akira en profite pour venir se jeter sur moi. Elle me câline et mon soulève avec ses bras musclés. Nous rions fort, si fort pour chasser ces larmes, ces peurs. Qu'elles prennent un autre chemin ! Ici, maintenant, je ne veux plus que des rires pour elle et moi.

\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait peur.

Redescendue sur le sol, je glisse ma main dans la sienne. Ses yeux océan sont magnifiques et j'ai l'impression qu'elle a grandit.

\- Pas la peine, j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire. J'ai compris pleins de choses aujourd'hui et j'en comprendrai encore plus demain !

\- Oui, mais des bonnes choses hein !

\- PROMIS !

Puis nous reprenons notre câlin salvateur. Ses cheveux écarlates se mêlent aux miens, tout rentre dans l'ordre. Dans notre désordre habituel.

\- Dis, tu peux aller chercher la voiture de mes parents.

\- Hein ? C'est une automatique ?

Je réfléchis deux secondes, avant d'ajouter.

\- Pas la conduite, ils sont dedans, mais juste leur dire qu'ils peuvent venir me chercher.

\- Ah !

Rapidement je lui indique le chemin pour retourner au plus vite au Moby Dick. Elle s'en va en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

Il faut que je parle à Luffy.

En attendant qu'il termine sa conversation avec Hancock, je me dirige vers le bord de la route, la vue sur le rivage de l'île est imprenable. J'appuie mon bras en écharpe sur la rambarde et me laisse hypnotiser par les bateaux qui voguent avec quiétude. Leurs voiles sont magnifiques et l'un d'entre eux attire mon attention. Il dénote avec les autres: il est entièrement blanc. Le regarder fait presque mal aux yeux mais de là où je suis, j'ai l'impression qu'il scintille.

Le soleil donne des couleurs à la surface de l'eau, comme un tableau mouvant, les bateaux s'éloignent peu à peu de l'île.

Dans mon dos, je sens une main effleurer doucement ma chemise qui doit être dans un piteux état. Il vient, tout comme moi, admirer la vue. Ce garçon. Luffy.

Son chapeau de paille ne vacille pas, comme s'il était tissé d'une volonté de fer, la volonté de Luffy. Celle de ne jamais trahir, de toujours aider les autres, la volonté d'être libre. Il contemple l'océan comme s'il regardait un ami sourire. Au fond de moi, lorsque je le regarde, je prends conscience de la volonté qu'il a fait naitre en moi, celle qui m'a permis de trouver la force de m'assumer. La même que lui.

La liberté.

C'est ce que je ressens à cet instant. A pouvoir regarder l'océan accompagnée par celui que j'aime alors même que je ne lui ai jamais dit.

En tout cas pas encore.

Il rit.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amuse ?

Luffy pouffe et ses lèvres ne cachent plus son sourire.

\- Je me suis demandé ce que ça donnerait si on partait naviguer tous les deux. Genre, dans le même équipage !

Je me mets à rire aussi.

\- Ce serait pas possible ! Il ne pourrait pas y avoir deux Capitaines sur un seul navire.

Luffy glisse ses yeux vers moi et sourit en tirant la langue.

\- Je sais, c'est pour ça que ça m'a fait rire. On se courrait après sur les mers. Moi je prendrais un navire comme celui-ci.

Je me penche pour voir lequel il me pointe.

\- Une tête de Lion ?

Il hoche la tête avec insistance, comme qu'il était prête à embarquer sur le champ. Je me hisse sur mes coudes pour retrouver le bateau de tout à l'heure. Proche de la ligne d'horizon, je le repère, avec sa magnifique coque blanche.

\- Et moi je prendrai celui là !

Luffy approuve mon choix et se tourne vers moi. Un coude sur la rambarde et l'autre bras dans le vide, il ne me quitte pas des yeux.

\- Si j'étais Capitaine, je voudrais parcourir ce monde. Visiter chaque endroit et être plus libre que n'importe qui.

Il dépose sa main sur mon bras et se redresse.

\- Mais dans tout ça, dans toutes ces aventures, j'aurais toujours le temps de t'aimer. Peu importe, où, même au fin fond de la mer, je serai toujours amoureux de toi.

Je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas verser une larme tant ses mots sont fort et son regard, honnête. Alors je racle ma gorge et viens déposer ma main sur la sienne.

\- Si moi, j'étais Capitaine, j'irai visiter tous ces endroits blessés par les guerres et j'aiderai les populations à vivre par eux-même, sans oppression et libres.

Ma main glisse sur la sienne. J'ajoute, au bord des larmes après avoir jeté un regard par-dessus son épaule.

\- Ce ne serait pas une tâche facile ! Ça me prendrait du temps et beaucoup d'énergie. Mais peu importe la fatigue, j'aurai toujours besoin de t'aimer pour survivre.

Ses doigts se figent un instant. Malgré la distance, je sens son coeur s'accélérer.

\- Et même si je ne suis pas Capitaine de navire, je t'aime Luffy. Je voulais vraiment que tu le saches avant que je m'en aille.

Et là, c'est la panique.

Il ne réagit pas tout de suite. Il comprends en deux temps.

D'abord l'émotion de ma déclaration, puis la peur de mon départ.

J'avais vu la voiture de mes parents avancer dans la rue et elle est désormais à notre hauteur. La fenêtre de la portière de ma mère descend et elle salue à peine Luffy avant de m'ordonner de monter à l'arrière. Dans l'habitacle, je distingue mon père, toujours tendu et ses sourcils se froncent lorsqu'il voit Luffy.

Je ne peux pas trainer alors je serre sa main fort en la retirant de mon bras. Mes lèvres ne cessent de lui répéter combien je l'aime, même si ma voix ne porte pas les mots, je sais qu'il les as compris.

J'ouvre la portière arrière et m'assied sur la banquette.

Mon père démarre la voiture aussitôt et je vois dans le pare-brise arrière Luffy qui commence à courir après la voiture. Mon père accélère et Luffy est désormais loin.

A coté de moi, Akira prend ma main, inquiète.

\- Tu t'en vas ?

Mais je la rassure.

\- Je reviendrai d'ici une dizaine de jours.

Devant, ma mère soupire.

\- Envoie lui un message, le pauvre il était terrifié.

Je pouffe de rire tandis qu'Akira s'effondre sur la banquette.

Tandis que la voiture prend le chemin de la maison des Crimson, mes doigts pianotent sur le clavier de mon téléphone.

« Héhé, on se retrouve dans 10 jours. »

Akira passe sa tête haletante par la fenêtre.

Mon téléphone vibre.

« T'es pas sérieuse ?! J'ai cru que … je sais pas ce que j'ai cru mais c'était pas coooool ! »

« Et même, 10 jours ça va être long ! »

Je tapote sur l'écran, le sourire vissé aux lèvres.

« C'était pas cool, mais c'était drôle ! Je vais au siège de la branche médicale de la société de mon père pour être soignée. Ne t'en fais pas, je reviendrai assez vite pour t'embêter. TPAQTA ».

Cette fois il ne répond pas tout de suite, après plusieurs secondes je reçois finalement:

« TPAQTA ? Késsessé ? »

Je pouffe de rire et dépose ma tête sur l'épaule d'Akira après avoir envoyé le message :

« T'as Petite Amie Qui T'Aime »

_Shishishiii_

* * *

Salut la compagnie ! Oulala on en est déjà à ce chapitre ?! J'en reviens pas ! J'espère que votre petit coeur ne sera pas trop secoué, mais c'était un passage obligé ! Lillynette est courageuse ! Akiki est valeureuse ! Nos deux poulettes doivent rester soudées !_  
_Merci à tous de nous suivre, lire vos réactions c'est vraiment un méga boost pour nous ! De nouvelles choses vont s'enclencher pour la suite ! Prenez soin de vous ! A tout bientôt ! *coucou ensoleillé*


End file.
